Las Olimpiadas de la Perla
by DN164
Summary: Continuación de "El diario de la Reina de los Vampiros" y "AT: En Busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna". Después del largo viaje lleno de secretos, nuestros amigos finalmente llegaron a su destino. Pero nasdie les dijo que ya se habían acabado los estragos del pasado y sus dificiles pruebas ¿Estarías dispuesto a volverte joven eternamente por la persona que amas?
1. Ámbar: La Princesa del Reino de la Joya

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, muchos de aquí ya me conocen, soy DN164, una gran fan de Hora de Aventura y escritora de los Fanfics "El diario de la Reina de los Vampiros" y "AT: En Busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna". Bueno, pues. Para quienes están leyendo esto, déjenme decirles que tiene muuuucho para leer, y que se ubiquen en la primera historia para que estemos en el mismo contexto.**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los lectores que siguen aun esta historia, y por apoyar a esta humilde escritora. Como siempre digo, ustedes me inspiran a continuar siempre y espero que me vaya bien en este fic como en los otros dos anteriores. Cabe mencionar que solicite la ayuda de algunos lectores para crear algunos personajes nuevos en el Fanfic y a diferencia de los otros dos, la presencia de nuevos personajes será más grande. Así como también tendremos de invitadas especiales a Las Screem Queens y al guapísimo Príncipe Flama.**

**En esta historia, nuestros amigos han llegado al Reino de la Joya, donde deberán pasar una serie de pruebas para conseguir al fin la Juventud Eterna, mientras más secretos son revelados. El Fiolee y el Finnceline estarán presentes, dándole como toque un poco de celos, lealtad, grandeza, humildad y mucha, mucha aventura.**

**Pero bueno, mejor ya no digo más, mejor disfruten este primer capítulo de la tercera y última parte que les traigo a ustedes.**

**¡Bienvenidos al Tercer Fanfiction y gócenlo!**

* * *

**Las Olimpiadas de la Perla.**

**Ámbar: La Princesa del Reino de la Joya.**

"_¿Estamos encadenados?"_

(_MARCELINE POV'S)_

_Sé que suena raro ahora, pero, hubo tiempos, mucho antes de que esto pasara, donde realmente éramos felices. Donde todo el pasado parecía no tener valor alguno y el futuro no era más que un sueño alcanzable._

_Mamá siempre me había dicho que yo era como una rosa; fresca, bella…sobresaliente de los demás...fue un cumplido muy bello para una niña de catorce años a la que su padre le subestimaba y le restaba importancia._

_Por suerte, años después, me enteré de que no estaba sola._

_Conocer a Finn fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, porque experimenté él amor tal cual era, porque me sentí amada y deseada por alguien...porque gracias a él conocí a personas que son realmente grandes en mi vida en estos momentos, igual que un ángel guardián que me cuida de la soledad._

_Aunque sufrí mucho al final, no pude desear que las cosas hubiesen ido de manera diferente y el haber conocido a la persona que le dio un vuelco a mi existencia solo tenía un nombre:_

_Katherine Keila Mason._

_(Fin de MARCELINE'S POV)_

* * *

Poco a poco sus azules ojos se fueron abriendo con dificultad, mientras un escalofrío le recorría desde la punta de los pies, hasta su último cabello.

Trató de enfocar la vista, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado mareado, incluso las náuseas golpearon su estómago de un momento a otro, pero sabía que vomitar no era un opción porque no había nada en el.

Trató de esforzarse para recordar un poco, pero la migraña en sus pómulos y frente no lo dejaba, al contrario, lo atormentó más.

Entonces recordó un duro golpe en su cabeza, el olor a sangre y óxido metiéndose por su nariz, aturdiéndolo, el dolor incontrolable de la cortada en su pecho, el calor del sol desértico y las llamas a punto de extinguirse...y dos ojos ámbar mirándolo fijamente.

Sintió algo bajo las palmas de sus manos y por un momento pensó en que se encontraría con la áspera arena, pero no, lo único que hallo fue algo mucho más suave y acolchonado. Igual se esperó el mismo calor abrasarle el cuerpo, pero en realidad, estaba fresco, agradable y silenciosa. Pronto sintió algo suave sobre de él y un molesto picor en el pecho.

Su respiración se volvió mas fácil de lo él recordaba y...logró enfocar la mirada y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con el techo, era blanco y brillante...con la luz anaranjada del sol.

Giró lentamente su cuello, sintiéndolo entumido, al igual que algunas zonas del cuerpo y se encontró con un buró hecho de la misma piedra que el techo. Vio su gorro y un montón de medicamentos. ¿En el desierto...podían existir cosas así?

Miró más allá y vio un elegante sofá de terciopelo azul rey, y al lado un enorme ventanal por donde entraban los rayos de la puesta de sol, mientras este se escondía detrás de las dunas. Entonces le quedó claro: no estaba en el desierto, porque lo estaba mirando de donde fuera que se encontrara.

Conforme fue adquiriendo mayor sensibilidad sintió algo en sus brazos. Primero una picazón molesta y luego ardor, como si miles de aguja estuviesen en su brazo izquierdo.

Bajó la mirada, entonces vio, como no había miles de agujas, pero si varios tubos metidos a su brazo con ellas. Abrió la mirada horrorizado y de repente le dolió más. Su respiración se agitó y se llevó la otra mano hacia el brazo y tomó todos los tubos, intentando sacarlos de su brazo...entonces una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, entumiéndole los músculos.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- gritó, mientras sentía como todos sus huesos sacudirse por la descarga. De un momento a otro la descarga se detuvo y el cayó rendido y jadeando a las mullidas almohadas, sintiendo como de nuevo se quedaba sin fuerzas.

Nuevamente la vista se le borró al quedar noqueado un poco...y después, cuando agudizó de nuevo los sentidos...oyó algo parecido al tintinear de unas monedas y unos suaves pasos, apenas audibles.

Alzó un poco la mirada, tratando de enfocar la mirada y controlar sus sentidos de nuevo.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó, muy mareado. Pero no pudo ver, aun no tenía el control de la vista. Volvieron a resonar las mismas monedas y el mismo andar, poniéndolo más nervioso.-¿Quien es?- soltó de nuevo. Nadie, solo es tintinear de nuevo.

Desesperado de nuevo se agitó y trató de levantarse y arrancarse los tubos, pero una nueva corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAGGGGG!- de nuevo soltó un grito, mientras temblaba su cuerpo, de nuevo se desconectó la descarga y cayó, casi inconsciente esta vez, sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- oyó una voz demasiado sensual y...muy desconocida. Se enderezó un poco y abrió los ojos, tratando de ubicarse de nuevo y adquirir fuerzas de donde pudiera. Vio una mancha roja frente a donde estaba acostado y poco a poco fue aclarando la vista para ver a alguien de espaldas.

Enfocó mejor, y entonces, justo en ese momento, la persona que estaba en frente, preparando algo en una barra de la misma material del buró se giró, dejándose ver por completo.

Era la muchacha más sexy y hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Tenía una tez entre morena y ambarina, definitivamente más morena que su piel. Tenía un cabello larguísimo que le llegaba más allá del trasero, color castaño y ondulado. Llevaba un traje de seda roja formado por un top, bordado al oro donde colgaban monedas del y una falda larga, con una abertura, dejando ver una torneada pierna con ¿Destellos? Y una pulsera de monedas iguales que hacia juego con una de sus muñecas y una fina corona con cordel dorado. Entonces se fijó en sus ojos y el recuerdo de ellos en el desierto y en su sueño...le azotó cuando los miró más fijamente. Eran color ámbar. Un tono muy hermoso igual que dos gemas de topacio. No eran amenazadores ni peligrosos, solo apacibles, amables y abrasadores. La sonrisa de la muchacha era dulce, traviesa incluso...una expresión tan...tan...angelical. Le costaba trabajo describirla.

-Tu...tu...eres...- balbuceó Finn al mirarla.

-¿La chica del desierto?- completó la chica de manera graciosa, mientras vaciaba algo de un vasito de cristal a uno de metal- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?-

Tapó el vaso de metal y lo agitó un par de veces, luego caminó a él y le tomó suavemente de la barbilla, levantándole ligeramente el rostro.

-Bebe esto, te hidratará- indicó, pegando la orilla del bote a sus labios, Finn no tuvo mas que hacer que tragarse lo que le estaba dando. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuan seca estaba su garganta, pues pese a que el jugo sabia a jugo de uva, la garganta le ardía, por lo que hizo una mueca cuando se lo acabó y la chica dejó en vaso vacío en el buró- Y no te arranques los tubos o te pasará lo de hace un rato-

Luego de eso, la chica se enderezó y caminó a la barra de nuevo, mientras Finn la miraba, aun prendado su escotada espalda. ¿Era su imaginación o...un dragón hecho de brillantes estaba incrustado en su espalda? Se veia bellisimo, porque resplandecía con la luz del sol igual que la habitación.

-¿Quien eres?- articuló el humano, aun desorientado.

-Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Quien eres tu?- dijo la chica, volteándose a verlo con la misma sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Finn, el humano, vengo de las praderas- contestó el humano algo molesto de que a él le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas.

-Lo sé- respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona y girándose de nuevo a la barra- Solo quería saber si tu cabeza estaba bien-

Finn frunció el ceño ¿Les estaba tomando el pelo esa chica de la que tenía desconfianza?

-No ha respondido mi pregunta, señorita- dijo Finn.

-Bueno te diré si tanto me insistes- dijo la muchacha, girándose de nuevo hacia él con una sonrisa- Soy la Princesa Ámbar-

Finn amplió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Oyó bien o...o del desierto habían acabado a los pies de lo que estaban buscando? ¿Era ella? ¿Esa hermosa chica era la causante de su viaje taaaaan largo y pesado? ¿Y el Lich? ¿Y la demonio? ¿Y el Conde? Si, podía estar anonado, pero, no estaba estúpido a pesar de todo.

-¿Tu… tu...tu eres la Princesa Ámbar? ¿La Princesa, Princesa?- preguntó asombrado.

-Bienvenido al Reino de la Joya- se limitó a responder la Princesa y se giró, para seguir trabajando, mientras Finn se quedó con un montón de dudas.

¿QUE CARAMBAS HABÍA PASADO?

Oyó como escurría la Princesa algo de agua y luego caminaba a él de nuevo con una jicarita con agua y un trapo. Se sentó a su lado, en la orilla de la cama, escurrió el trapo por segunda vez y dejó el recipiente en el buró y puso el trapo en la frente del humano, mientras miraba asombrado la delicadeza de la muchacha.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Finn, aun anonado. La Princesa esbozó una sonrisa y se detuvo a mirarlo por unos segundos.

-Hace unos días los encontramos en el desierto y tuvimos que dormirlos para poder traerlos y curarlos, porque como comprenderás, nuestro Reino es un secreto, salvo para algunos monarcas- dijo la princesa, pasándole el trapo por las mejillas, limpiándole el sudor.-Tuviste mucha fiebre y deshidratación. Fue difícil curarte, ya que nunca antes habíamos tenido un humano, pero gracias a los médicos y a alguien logramos curar esa fea cortada en tu pecho.- Finn bajó la mirada a su pecho y comprobó que no tenía camisas, únicamente su pecho estaba envainado con vendas. Era curioso, pues recordaba ese dolor penetrante, pero en realidad, en ese momento no sentía nada, solo una impresionante sensación de frescura, se jaló un poco los vendajes y miró su pecho. No había nada, solo una cicatriz levemente rosada en su blanca piel, casi invisible. Definitivamente la medicina había sido muy avanzada como para curarle así- Has estado inconsciente por tres días- agregó la Princesa.

-¿Tres días?- preguntó Finn sin poder creérselo-¿He estado inconsciente por tres días?-

-No creo que sea mucho para alguien que ha dormido por seis meses- dijo la Princesa, con una sonrisa amable y se detuvo para mirar a Finn- Jake me lo dijo- respondió a la pregunta que cruzaba la mente del humano, quien se apenó de que su hermano hubiese abierto la boca antes semejante criatura.

-Estúpido Jake...le voy a...- gruñó molesto. Entonces recordó y supo que hacía falta y por qué había más silencio de lo que recordaba. Pronto su pulso se aceleró-¡Por Dios, Jake! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? ¿Y Marcy? ¿Y Marshall? ¿Que pasó con Fionna? ¿Y con La Dulce Princesa y Beemo?- preguntó comenzando a exaltarse, entonces la Princesa lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a recargarse de nuevo en la almohada.

-Finn ¿Quieres calmarte? Si no me obligarás a sedarte de nuevo- le regañó y Finn la miró preocupado.

-¿Que pasó con mis hermanos? ¿Y Marcy? ¿Y...?-

-Ya...shhh...sshhhh- le dijo la princesa, intentado calmarlo- Tranquilo, ellos están bien. Jake, el perro, está bien, despertó al día siguiente y solo estaba deshidratado y tenía algunos golpes al igual que la gata. La Princesita rosita tenía bajísimos sus niveles de azúcar, malo para su naturaleza, pero en este momento ha subido la mitad de lo que pesaba inicialmente en la Barra de comida, abajo. Tu pequeña consola se queda casi sin batería, pero no te preocupes, ya la hemos recargado. Marshall, él despertó media hora después de que llegamos. Está bien, llegó muy débil por el sol, el calor y la deshidratación, nada que la sangre y la pulpa de varios peces no arregle.-

-¿Y Fionna? ¿Que pasó con ella?- preguntó aun muy preocupado y exaltado.

-Bueno, tenía grandes cantidades de veneno de Púrpura en el cuerpo, sin embargo, le hemos administrado el antídoto necesario, y aunque también fue difícil, tanto para ella como para nosotros, en este momento està reposando y su sangre casi está limpia- explicó la Princesa, dejando el trapo en el buró.

Finn se calmó un poco. Bueno, al menos, sea donde sea que se encontraran, esos seres parecían haberlos ayudado de manera importante y sus amigos parecían estar fuera de peligro. Beemo, la Dulce Princesa, Marshall, Cake, Jake, Fionna...pero, ¿Faltaba alguien no? Le alarmó que la Princesa no la hubiera mencionado.

-¿Y Marceline?- preguntó Finn, con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos. Al instante el aspecto de la Princesa se volvió más serio y calculador. Al instante Finn se temió lo peor- ¿Que? ¿Que pasó con ella?- volvió a preguntar, ansioso de lo que la chica le respondiera.

-Finn, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero...- comenzó a decir.

-Pero ¿Que?- exigió saber el humano, mientras millones de ideas insoportables cruzaban su mente.

-Tuvimos que devolverla a su edad original-

La respuesta no supo interpretarla como buena o mala, simplemente se tumbó de nuevo con un largo suspiro, pasando el brazo por la frente. Sentía que por poco se le salía en corazón de la tensión, pero la verdad...el hecho de que Ámbar le dijera eso...bueno era paz para su alma. Nunca apoyó demasiado la idea de que Marcy se quedará así por él, pero... Pero le pesaba la sola idea de su decepción.

-Escucha, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible, pero con su estado, realmente necesitaba atención, y Mu no podía curarla sin su verdadera edad. Al igual que Marshall tenía grandes cantidades de sed e insolación, pero a diferencia de él tenía cantidades de heridas y quemaduras. El antídoto también aun se está esparciendo y curándola, pero, como es un vampiro tardará un poco más en volver a su edad, debido a su "lento metabolismo". Estará mejor para pasado mañana- explicó la chica, con una mueca,

-Ella no quería esto...- se reprochó a él mismo, pues si la hubiera cuidado mejor o hubiese sido más fuerte...le habría restado menos tristeza. No quería ni imaginarse lo mucho que se decepcionaría cuando se despertara.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento- se disculpó la Princesa- Pero...fue lo único que pudimos hacer-

-¿Y no puedes devolverle su edad una vez que se cure?- preguntó algo esperanzado.

- Me temo que no- respondió ella, entristeciendo la mirada- Ni con la magia y la tecnología que poseo puedo hacerlo. Únicamente, a diferencia del Lich, no puedo retroceder la edad, solo adelantarla...pero solo por veinticuatro horas máximo-

Finn se quedó de nuevo en silencio. No podía ser que a Marcy le arrebataran esa "victoria" que accidentalmente le habían dado. Lo repetía, la idea no le agradaba demasiado, pero...pero...pero no era egoísta y él también lo admitía, las edades y el tiempo los separaba de nuevo.

Tan cerca...pero a la vez tan lejos.

- Finn, perdóname, de verdad...- dijo la Princesa con un poco de culpabilidad.

-No se preocupe- dijo Finn, tratando de sonar más caballeroso- De hecho debo darle las gracias. Han hecho...mucho por nosotros, por lo que veo- dijo, forzando una sonrisa, la Princesa le sonrió cálidamente, entonces Finn se pudo más serio y no fue necesario preguntarle cosas básicas que ya se imaginaba- ¿Y...el Lich?-

La Princesa trató con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer preocupada por la misma pregunta y relajarse para también mantener sereno a Finn, pues aun no estaba estable...pero, pasó un brillo de preocupación por su rostro y Finn se percató de ello.

-Lo siento, Finn. Quise poder hacer más, pero solo logré dormir a las Sirenas de Arena y desviar a la Demonio, del Lich no supimos nada, salvo que volvió a la Nocheosfera- explicó la Princesa, con una mueca- Pudimos localizarlos por medio del Quinto Acorde que Marcy tocó-

Finn se quedó callado y miró sus manos. Bien, no se esperaba que Ámbar le respondiera con un "Derrocamos todos tus problemas, puedes ser feliz.", pero, si esperaba que los perdiera. A cómo dijo la Princesa, no volvía a dudar que los fueran a seguir a ese reino de ser necesario, pero rogaba atrasar lo que seguro iba a pasar. Y él y Marcy sabían que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Conde encontrara la formar se volver a salir a tierra firme. Lo cual lo hizo llegar a una deducción.

Era una simple teoría, pero... ¿No sería por eso que Hunson-tal y cómo dijo la demonio- les estaba haciendo esos "trabajitos"?

Sin duda hablaría con Marceline una vez que estuviera mejor.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias Princesa- agradeció el humano- Hubiésemos estado perdidos sin usted-

-De nada, respondió ella, dejando el trapo del lado y agarrando unas cosas del buró-Logramos rescatar algunas de tus cosas, creo que el Lich y ellos no pudieron volverlos de arena por el valor que les das-

Puso las cosas sobre las piernas de él y Finn miró admirado los únicos tres objetos que quedaron de los que había traído en la mochila y durante el viaje: Su gorro, su espada de Sangre de Demonio y el Diario de Marcy. Sonrió con ironía, al final de cuentas eso los había llevado hacia ahí.

-Gracias- dijo de nuevo, con sinceridad, la Princesa le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y se levantó.

- Bueno...tienes una hora antes de que te seden de nuevo- mencionó la muchacha.- Así que aprovechemos. Voy a abajo a traerte comida y agua, todavía no estas bien hidratado y a avisarle a tus amigos que estás despierto ¿Si?- dijo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Finn de repente, justo en el momento en el que giraba la perilla. Ella se volteó a verlo un poco, sorprendida de su reacción.

-¿Si?-

-No quiero quedarme aquí, solito- confesó el humano y a los dos segundos se sintió tonto de hacerlo. ¿Como podía sonar tan...cobarde después de todo lo vívido? Bueno, no solo era eso, sino que realmente no quería quedarse ahí. No conocía el lugar, y aunque no tuviera la necesidad de salir ¿Que pasaría si llegaba alguien y no tenía ni idea de qué decir? Sin embargo, la Princesa no lo vio cómo algo malo.

-Oh, permíteme- dijo ella, y se dirigió al ventanal, por donde se veían las dunas. Corrió más las cortinas y abrió los cristales, desdoblando y permitiendo que la Liz del sol se colara y el cálido viento acariciara la cara de Finn. Nada que ver con el calor abrasador y sofocante del desierto hace días. -¡AROON!- gritó hacia afuera.

Entonces oyó un rugido, algo parecido a un aullido de murciélago, luego se oyó una aleteo y pronto dos enormes alas azules se asomaron por fuera, posándose y acomodándose, entonces se asomó un enorme ojo dorado con la pupila de una serpiente, rodeada por escamas de zafiro, dejando ver la piel de un verdadero lagarto gigante.

A fin le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Ámbar tan cerca de esa criatura tan voraz, sobre todo porque el calor se volvió igual que un caldero de repente.

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO?- soltó Finn, exaltado. De repente el ojo cambió de posición, dejando ver un hocico alargado con un bigote finísimo y largo hecho con su misma piel, mientras su piel azul resplandecía, daban ganas de tocarlo y acariciarlo a pesar de lo voraz que se veía.

-Él es Aroon, mi "pequeña" mascota- dijo Ámbar y se acercó a acariciarle parte de su hocico alargado y su nariz, de cuyas fosas salía vapor de agua.

_"Un mal termino para un dragón, Princesa"._

Finn tuvo que verificar que sus oídos no le estaban jugando una mala broma. ¿Oyó bien? ¿Acaso esa criatura se había comunicado a través de su mente, sin mover los labios, mientras resonaba esa voz grave, mística y poderosa en su cabeza?

-¿Él...Él...es un dragón?-preguntó con asombro y balbuceando.

-Si, mi mascota y protector oficial de este reino- dijo Ámbar, mientras seguía acariciando con su pequeña mano el enorme rostro del dragón- Finn, te presento a Aroon. Aroon, ya despertó Finn.- presentó y luego se giró al humano- Aroon ha estado ansioso por conocerte-

_"Es un placer conocer al último humano".- _dijo y lo miró, con esos ojos tan penetrantes color dorado.

Era extraño, pero, aunque Finn le tuvo miedo al principio, en ese momento únicamente se quedó prendado, como si una conexión existiera entre sus ojos y los suyos. Pronto el pulso se le volvió a acelerar.

-Él placer es mío...- contestó Finn, aun admirado.

-Aroon te hará compañía- explicó Ámbar y luego se giró al enorme ser- Hazme ese favor ¿Si Aroon?-

_"Cómo usted lo desee, my lady."_

-De acuerdo- dijo Ámbar y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero de nuevo, antes de salir, Finn la detuvo.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir el humano, la princesa se giró a Finn y le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Finn, el humano- se limitó a decir y luego salió, dejando como único sonido la cesante y candente respiración del dragón.

Finn se tensó en su lugar en la cama y miró por el rabillo del ojo el rostro mágico de Aroon, y la pupila del dragón dirigió su mirada a él, de nuevo penetrándolo. Finn desvió la mirada. Bien, tal vez no había sido una gran idea tener compañía después de todo.

Había visto muchos dragones, cerca de las praderas, pero la mayoría eran raros y cabezones, la mayoría peludos o albinos. Pero ese ser era...tan místicamente...hermoso. Letal, incluso con la mirada.

-Entonces...un dragón ¿Eh?- dijo Finn, tímidamente y tratando de romper el silencio.

_"De verdad que para mi es un honor conocer a mi Último Jinete"_

-¿Último Jinete?- repitió el humano, algo confundido.

_"Si. Al igual que tú, yo soy el último macho de mi especie. Y según una leyenda, el último humano será el jinete del Clásico Dragón Chino."_

-Je, je ¿Y crees que soy yo?- rió Finn, algo nervioso.

_"Bueno, no hay otro humano varón ¿O si? Es por eso que estaba tan ansioso de que usted despertara. La Princesa me encontró después de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Sonará irónico, pero a pesar de que la radiación mató a tantos, a mi me regresó a la vida después de mil años en los que la raza humana fue la especie dominante"._

-¿Por qué me estas contando esto?- preguntó Finn, curioso- Ni siquiera nos conocemos-

_" No hace falta conocernos más para saber que uno forma parte del otro, al menos para mi no. Y te lo digo en serio, pese a lo que pase, tu participación en lo que se avecina afectará a este reino"_

-¿Participación?- volvió a repetir Finn, sin entender.

_"Oh, tus amigos están por llegar. Espero que te recuperes pronto y verte por el Reino, joven humano. Nos estaremos viendo y bienvenido al Reino de la Joya"._

_Y_ tras decir esto, el dragón volvió a batir sus alas y comenzó a elevarse, alejándose de la ventana, Finn pudo divisar como se alejaba entre las dunas y la puesta de sol y vio de lejos su cuerpo completo. Era un dragón muy parecido al que había dibujado en su "Libro de ninjas" que estaba en la casa del árbol. Su piel era azulada y resplandecía con el sol…como si estuviera hecha de zafiros.

Pese a que se quedó solo, las palabras y la mirada de Aroon aún retumbaron en su mente. ¿El último Jinete? Bueno, ya nada le sorprendía, pero no podía ignorarla la pequeña posibilidad de que la criatura les estuviera hablando con la verdad, aunque se conocieran de minutos y recordó que Ámbar había dicho que Aroon estaba más que ansioso por verle.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Finn!- soltó Jake al ver a su hermano en la cama de metal. El aludido volteó y miró feliz a su hermano, por un momento todas sus preocupaciones se vinieron abajo.

-¡Jake!- soltó Finn, igual de feliz de verlo sano y salvo. El perro corrió a él y se le encimó en la cama y lo abrazó como si no se hubiesen visto en años.- ¡Auch!- se quejó un poco cuando Jake lo apretó más contra él.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte, compadre!- dijo el perro, dramáticamente. Finn también apretó el abrazo. Luego de un rato, Jake se despegó de él y se bajó de sus piernas-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor ¿Y tú? Veo que aun sigues algo…lastimado…- dijo Finn, haciendo una mueca y señalando una venda en la cabeza alrededor de la cabeza del perro, tapándole las orejas. Jake levantó la mirada y sonrió, tratando de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, bro. Han dicho que solo fueron algunos golpes, lo único malo es que pica- dijo, rascándose un poco y haciendo un gesto de molestia. Finn rió un poco. Era bueno saber que ni después de esos días tan difíciles Jake hubiese cambiado.

-Ok-

-¡Finn!- dos nuevas voces se oyeron en el marco de la puerta, de nuevo volteó y vio a la Dulce Princesa y a Beemo en su hombro.

-Hola, Dulce Princesa…-comenzó a decir Finn, pero de un momento a otro, la pelirosa se le arrojó al cuello, abrazándolo, igual que Beemo, quien se pegó en su pecho. Finn miró algo sorprendido a los dos, pero luego les devolvió el abrazo, rodeándolos con sus brazos. Era bueno saber que también ellos estaban intactos. Un rato después, también lo dejaron respirar.

-¿Estás bien, Finn?- preguntó Beemo, levantando la mirada hacia el- ¿Ya no te duelen tus heridas?-

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Beemo…¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Finn, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Geniales!- soltó la consola, feliz- Debes de ver toda la tecnología que tiene aquí ¡Es fenomenal!-

-Seguro…veo que también los ropajes son muy algebraicos aquí…- dijo Finn, desviando la mirada a la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Te gusta? La Princesa Ámbar hizo que confeccionaran uno para mí- dijo la Princesa, extendiendo un poco la falda de seda rosa con destellos luminosos.

Su traje era un vestido largo y muy escotado de la espalda, con dos rajas en los costados de la falda, dejando ver las piernas rosas de la Princesa cada vez que daba un paso, tenía unos _flats_ negros, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ir por ahí descalza y llevaba monedas parecidas a las del traje de Ámbar y tenía una gargantilla de oro con un diamante rosa en el centro.

-Esta genial…- dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Te van a hacer uno a tu también- dijo la Princesa.- Además tienes que probar su barra de postres. Es la mejor repostería que he probado- dijo, emocionada.

-Si…y mira lo que yo me hice- dijo Jake, quitándose la venda, rodeándola. Finn miró sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.

-Jake ¿Por qué te hiciste eso en la oreja?- preguntó enojado.

-Me la hizo Mu…no me dolió nada. Esa cosita es pura ternura…- dijo Jake, sin apagar su buen ánimo. En la oreja derecha de Jake había una perforación y un arillo de oro con una esmeralda atravesada a esta, colgando graciosamente.- ¡Me hace ver rudo!-

-Te hace ver igual que una niña…- masculló Finn, aun algo enojado.

-No te pongas celoso…- dijo Jake, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro- Mu te puede hacer luego una…-

-¿Quién es Mu?- preguntó Finn, enarcando una ceja, confundido.

-Luego lo conocerás…- oyó una vez de nuevo desde el marco de la puerta. Finn volteó y vio como Marshall estaba ahí, mirándolo con su audaz sonrisa de siempre, recargado en el marco.

Llevaba una venda alrededor de su cabeza también y varios cabellos oscuros salían despeinados y graciosamente, enmarcando su rostro. Llevaba una playera roja de lana y unos pantalones negros bombachos y frescos, unos botines negros con cadenas hasta debajo de la rodilla y un arete igual que el de Jake en su puntiaguda oreja derecha, solo que en lugar de una esmeralda, él tenía un rubí.

Finn sonrió.

Antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente, veía a un Marshall desesperado, sediento, salvaje y grosero, por no decir débil. Pero en ese momento, la sonrisa de Marshall le dejaba ver que estaba relajado, como si un mal trago al final hubiese acabado. Como si la vida de Fionna no estuviese de nuevo entre la vida y la muerte, cómo si nada los hubiera seguido.

Finalmente veía al Marshall inicial que se asomó por la puerta de Ash. Un vampiro despreocupado, rockero y temerario, como siempre lo era.

-Hola- le saludó el humano, contento de verlo bien, sin esa sed amenazante a través de sus ojos o esa mueca torcida que llevó todo el viaje- ¿Y Fionna?-

-Mejor, Cake la está cuidando ahora- contestó en vampiro, caminando un poco hacia adentro y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Y tú?-

-Mucho mejor. ¿Causé muchos problemas?-preguntó Finn con una sonrisa.

-Mas de los que imaginas- rió un poco el vampiro, pues no dudaba que Ámbar le hubiera contado todo lo acontecido. Finn le sonrió como respuesta.- Lamento lo de Marcy-

Al instante el humano entristeció la mirada y todos guardaron un momento de silencio, dándole a entender que ellos también lo sabían. Ya no había nada que hacer, salvo tratar de que ella no se sintiera tan mal.

Si habían estado enamorados en secreto con algunos años de diferencia...¿Que importaba entonces?

-Nunca apoyé esa idea ¿sabes?- confesó Finn con cierta tristeza- Pero no niego...que me hubiese gustado tenerla más tiempo como tal-

-Oowww...Finn, no te pongas triste, amigo- dijo Jake, frotándole un poco el brazo- Velo de esta manera: Marcy es más grande, pero es sexy tener una novia mayor, créeme- dijo el perro, pícaramente.

-Gracias, Jake- masculló de nuevo el humano, enarcando una ceja y sonrojándose un poco. El perro rió.

- Y te aseguro que con gente como esta te recuperará más de lo que piensas. Además...- dijo imitando una meuca seductora- ¿Ya viste lo candente que es su Princesa?-

-Ya te escuche, Jake...- dijo Ámbar entrando de repente con una bandeja con un par de vendas, una jarra de jugo de naranja, sopa de tallarín con pollo y un pastelillo con chispas de chocolate y crema batida en el centro y la dejó en el buró de Finn, tan pronto como le llegó el olor de la sopa y del pastelillo recién horneado, su estómago gruñó. Casi olvida que habían pasado cuatro días desde que se comió el último _pretzel.- _Recuerda, si vuelves a mencionar otro cometario vulgar vas a vértela con mis guardias...- canturreó ella, al instante el perro se puso pálido.

-¡No! No, no, no, no, no...era broma, princesa...- se disculpó el perro, avergonzado y temeroso. Al instante otros rieron, incluido el humano. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan contento y fresco, aunque hubiese dado lo que fuera por tener a Fionna sonriendo a su lado y a Marcy, tomando su mano.

-Más te vale...-bromeó la Princesa, desenrollando las vendas- Bueno, chicos, la hora de visitas terminó...- volvió a bromear- Salgan y solo quédese uno para ayudarme a cambiarle las vendas a Finn-

-¿Tienen que irse tan pronto?- preguntó el humano triste, reflejando la decepción de todos los demás.

-Si, todavía no te has recuperado bien, Finn. Vamos a cambiar tus vendas por ultima vez con un poco de verbena y luego comerás un poco, has de tener hambre- dijo, destapando unos frascos y vaciando en el plato con agua un poco de alcohol y otro liquido verde limón.

-¿Verbena?- repitió Finn, algo asustado, pues recordaba el daño que le había hecho a Marshall y el dolo de cabeza que le había provocado a Marcy.

- Tóxica para los vampiros...muy buena para heridas humanas- explicó Ámbar, mientras remojaba en el traste las dos vendas.-Si te portas bien, mañana podrás bajar a desayunar y a conocer el reino-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Finn, ilusionado.

-Seguro, pero siempre y cuando dejes que te ponga las vendas, comas un poco y Descanses, papá- dijo la Princesa.

-Si, tienes que ver todo lo que hay aquí. No hemos conocido el pueblo, pero la playa es fenomenal- soltó Bonnie, feliz.

-Temperatura cálida. Perfecta para darse un chapuzón en el mar- dijo Beemo. Con los mismos ánimos. Se notaba que estaba bien recargado de nuevo.

-¿Hay...hay mar?- tartamudeó Finn, algo preocupado.

-Siii...y el océano es enorme...- dijo Jake, extendiendo los brazos y sonriéndole maliciosamente. Finn lo miró con desaprobación, pues no hacían falta palabras para decirle que se estaba burlando de él por su fobia a las aguas saladas.

-Gracias, Jake...-volvió a mascullar el humano.

-Bueno, chicos, será mejor que se vayan para que pueda curar a Finn...antes de que Marshall se desmayé- dijo la Princesa, aun remojando las vendas. Todos miraron al vampiro, mientras este estaba recargado en la pared, respirando dificultosamente. El solo olor de la verbena lograba picarle la nariz y marearlo.

-De acuerdo...- chilló Beemo.

- Yo me quedó a ayudarle, princesa- se ofreció el perro.

-Vale, comienza por quitarle las agujas del brazo- indicó la Princesa- Y los demás...afuera...- volvió a canturrear.

-Nos vemos mañana, Finn- dijo Beemo, saltando a la cama y dándole un leve abrazo en el brazo izquierdo. El humano le respondió con unas palmaditas en su frontal.

-Si, Beemo-

Luego de que la consolita se separó la Dulce Princesa se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Descasa, héroe. Recuerda que Marcy quiere verte bien- le susurró la Princesa con amabilidad.

-Seguro, Bubblegum- le sonrió el humano.

Bonnibel le sonrió en respuesta y luego se dirigió a la puerta con Beemo en su hombro, tomó a Marshall, lo volteó y lo fue empujando a la puerta.

-Vámonos, Marshall...-

Luego de eso la puerta se cerró.

-Tienes amigos muy buenos, Finn- dijo Ámbar, exprimiendo las vendas y aun mojadas las volvió a enrollar.

-Si...- dijo Finn, sonriendo para sí mismo...entonces sintió un duro pinchazo en el brazo.- ¡AUCH!- se quejó y volteó a ver. Era Jake, quien miraba con cara de no entender todas las pequeñas mangueras que salían del brazo del humano.

-Lo siento...¿Te dolió?- dijo Jake, mirándolo algo preocupado.

-No, Jake, lo disfruté...- dijo Finn, sarcásticamente.

-¿Sabes? Tu sarcasmo duele...- se quejó Jake. Finn torció el gesto y rodó los ojos y luego miró a la Princesa.

-Princesa...¿Cree que sea bueno que Jake me arranque estás cositas del brazo?-

Después de quince minutos de curación y gritos por parte de Finn cuando le arrancaron los tubos uno por uno, finalmente el humano logró degustar de la sopa de tallarines con pollo y el pastelillo, y luego se hidrató con el jugo de naranja, recobrando sus fuerzas. No sabía que medicina milagrosa le habían puesto, pero se sentía bien, muy bien a decir verdad...hasta que la Princesa le puso una inyección en el brazo, a los pocos minutos estaba cabeceando y los ojos se le cerraban.

Mientras poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia, su mente comenzó a ubicarse mejor. Marcy, el Lich, la canción del desierto, Las Sirenas de Arena...al final fueron tantas las preguntas en su cabeza que terminó durmiéndose...teniendo una pesadillas como muchas en su viaje.

Dolor, sangre, guerra, humo, tristeza, desesperación, el Lich, la sonrisa sádica de la Demonio...y los ojos del Conde, acechándolo. Al final, siempre salía Marcy...y una de dos: o él se sacrificaba de nuevo por ella...o ella moría.

Terminó por despertarse exaltado, con la mirada borrosa y completamente mareado. Supo que era de noche, porque la luz del foco a la pared estaba encendido sobre su cabeza, alumbrando un poco la oscuridad del cuarto...entonces oyó ruido a su lado...aun semiinconsciente volteó y vio una figura azul marino opaco. Algo buscaba en el buró...parecía que tenía cabello rubio también.

El extraño pareció percatarse del trance sonámbulo de Finn y se inclinó a él y le cubrió con algo la boca.

Finn no puso resistencia, únicamente olió lo que tenía cerca. Era un olor dulzón y agradable...que terminó por marearlo y cayó de nuevo en la almohada, agotado.

Luego de un rato en el que tofo se le volvió oscuro, sintió algo saltando sobre sus piernas.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos al sentir algo que le picaba la cara, igual que algo pachón. Entonces, conforme el mareo se le fue pasando, enfocó lo mirada, topándose cara a cara con un rostro completamente circular, todo peludo, color blanco, con una gema roja en su frente sostenida por una hilera de monedas de oro.

-¿Mu...?- soltó la pequeña criatura. Al instante Finn abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- gritó el humano asustado, parándose de golpe y pataleando, completamente asustado y tirando a la criatura de la cama de metal.

-¡Viejo, despertaste!- oyó una voz feliz, en frente, al instante se encontró con Jake, quien sacaba algo de una bolsa.

-¿Qué es eso?- peguntó el humano, completamente exaltado, señalando la criatura más parecida a un peluche, gordita, con patas esponjosas rosadas y suaves y no le llegaba a mas de las rodillas a Jake, quien le servía de escondite y miraba asustado a Finn. El perro bajó la mirada a la criatura.

-Oh, él es el famoso Mu. Ayudó a curar tus heridas junto con la Princesa Ámbar- dijo Jake, acariciando un poco su cabeza-

-¿Mu?-

-Si, al igual que ese enorme dragón, esta adorable cosita es la mascota de la Princesa, le puso así porque al parecer es lo único que sabe decir- dijo Jake, cargando a la criatura, acercándose y dejándolo sobre sus piernas- Pero no es malo-

-¿Conociste a Aroon?- le preguntó el humano, algo sorprendido y frotándose los ojos para espantar el sueño.

-Si, él nos transportó de en medio del desierto a este Reino. Lo conocí el día que desperté- explicó el perro.

Finn bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura, quien lo vio un poco con temor y él con recelo, por lo que únicamente extendió su mano, dudando un poco y finalmente, le acarició la cabeza, la criatura se acercó a él con más confianza y sonrió, sonriendo apaciblemente.

-Mu…- ronroneó, mientras Finn sonreía, enternecido.

-Je, je, es gracioso…- rió un poco el humano y luego miró a su hermano- Viejo, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Mmmm…no lo sé, pero es temprano, tanto que en unos segundos estará el desayuno y Ámbar me pidió que te despertara, dice que estás mejor y que puedes moverte ya.- explicó el perro- Pero primero tienes que vestirte. La Princesa trajo tu ropa. La que traías estaba ya muy sucia y desgastada, por eso la mandó a que la lavaran y la arreglaran, solo tu gorrito me lo dio - dijo Jake, tomando lo que había sacado de la bolsa y dejándolo en el sofá azul marino al lado del ventanal, el cual estaba cerrado por enormes cortinas.

-Gracias…¿Amanecieron bien todos?- preguntó Finn, aún algo preocupado.

-Si, Ámbar dijo que Fionna está completamente curada, pero que tiene que pasar por unos análisis para estar seguros de que le veneno de las Púrpuras ya está fuera de su organismo y de Marcy también dijo que ya esta mejor…pero también le iban a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, pero estarán con nosotros para cenar- contestó el perro- Pero anda, levántate flojo. Que es un gran día-

Entonces Jake corrió las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Lo ojos de Finn se iluminaron cuando vio el paisaje. Las dunas doradas bajo un cielo azul brillante y hermoso.

El día era perfecto.

* * *

Después de media hora de prepararse y quitarle las vendas con verbena, Finn y Jake bajaron con el humano vestido.

Al igual que el traje de Marshall, el de Finn consistía en una camiseta fresca de color blanco y pantalones de algodón y lana bombachos color azules con botines negros, adornados con hebillas parecidas a las de un cinturón de vaqueros y se colocó su gorrito junto con unas muñequeras y un cinturón en su cadera color café donde tenía envainada su espada, que, amablemente, Ámbar le había dejado. Le frustró un poco cuando se colocó la gorra blanca, dado a que se salía un mechón de su cabello rubio, dándole a entender que ya lo tenía bastante largo, así que, como pudo, se lo volvió a ocultar.

Una amable enfermera, de cabello y ojos rojos, vestida con un traje blanco de seda, parecido al de la Princesa, solo que más opaco color blanco con una cruz roja hecha de rubí en su pecho, los guió por los pasillos, saliendo de la enfermería a otro lugar.

Finn se sintió mareado cuando esa mujer los condujo entre tanto laberinto de paredes y pasillos, pero se permitió observar el lugar.

La enfermería era más grande que su casa y dijeron que solo era un octavo del castillo, por lo que supo que el lugar donde se encontraban era enorme. Las paredes de este lugar estaban hechas de diamante y uno que otro toque de mármol pulido, luego subieron unas escaleras de caracol donde había varios candelabros de diamantes, Finn se dio cuenta que no eran velas, sino electricidad. No le sorprendía después de tener todos esos aparatos en su cuerpo que terminaron por curarlo.

Al final terminaron en ese laberinto de paredes hechas de zafiro, con alfombra de terciopelo rojo, los mismos candelabros y uno que otro candil en la pared. Puro lujo. El humano veía admirado cada rincón de ese lugar, pero parecía que a Jake no le sorprendía tanto como a él, de seguro era porque ya tenía más días que él ahí, consiente al menos. Las puertas de ambos lados del pasillo se hicieron presentes. Fina madera de ébano con cerradura de hierro.

Al final se detuvieron frente a una de las muchas puertas, y la doctora abrió con una llave la cerradura y le cedió el paso.

-La Princesa me mandó para que lo trajera a su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado y se sienta cómodo- dijo, entregándole la llave, dejándole claro que ahora el cuarto era de él. Finn miró admirado por un momento la mano de la señorita.

-¿Este…Este es mi cuarto?- tartamudeó, sin poder creérselo.

Y es que su habitación era más grande que la que tenía en la enfermería.

Dos enormes ventanales por los que entraba la luz de la hermosa mañana se extendía por toda la habitación hecha del mismo material que los pasillos con uno que otro toque de diamante. Los muebles eran tan finos, hechos de ébano, mármol o turmalina. La cama era grandísima y en ella había muchas almohadas y una colcha color azul cielo. Había un armario cinco veces más grande que el de Marceline lleno de zapatos negros, botas, botines y trajes parecidos al que traía, de hombre. Un espejo de cuerpo completo y un tocador lleno de champús, estropajos, jabones y otros artículos de belleza a los que le resto importancia, pues, seguía siendo un varón, aunque había como diez peines de diferentes formas y tamaños y esto le llamó la atención. Había lámparas de noche y una puerta que conducía al baño. Caminó lentamente hacia ahí y casi se cae para atrás cuando lo vio. Era más grande que la habitación que él y Jake tenían en la casa del árbol.

Tenía muchos espejos en las paredes, un candelabro con luz ambar, una regadera con quince llaves de diferentes colores, un fregadero enorme de mármol, varias toallas y batas colgadas de color blanco y una bañera hecha de la misma piedra del tamaño que la cama con cinco llaves diferentes.

-Estoy…en el cielo…- dio Finn, mientras sus ojos sacaban un ligero brillo. Jake llegó y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Sabía que te gustaría. La mía es igual, estoy al lado de ti- explicó el perro, Finn rió un poco y chocó los puños con su hermano.

-¡Algebraico!-

-Disculpen, pero la Princesa solicita que bajen a desayunar- pidió la enfermera, mientras a su lado se posaba Mu, quien los había estado siguiendo.

-Si, vamos, Finn. Que la comida también te va a encantar. Pero antes tienes que ponerte algo de loción, viejo- dijo Jake.- A Marshall no le va a gustar el olor a verbena que aun tienes impregnado-

* * *

Después de que Finn vio la clase de lujos que tendría siendo invitado de la Princesa, Jake lo condujo al comedor sin la necesidad de la enfermera, junto con Mu.

Bajaron por un camino menos tedioso hasta llegar a un enorme salón, con un piano de turmalina y mas diamantes, con suelo de ajedrez, techo de rubí y un candelabro más grande que otra cosa. Jake lo condujo a un portón de roble de los costados de la habitación y entonces entraron al comedor.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- saludó Jake alegremente, pasando y corriendo a su lugar junto con Mu.

-¡Buenos días, Jake! ¡Finn!- saludó la Dulce Princesa, feliz, mientras Finn veía aun admirado la habitación.

Tenía enfrente un enorme comedor lleno de comida y bebidas que jamás se imaginó. Tazones de frutas conocidas y desconocidas para él, copas con jugo de uva, jarras con otra clase de jugos, carnes, filetes de res, puerco, un pizza, verduras, pastas…vaya, de todo había ahí, y todo parecía fresco y el olor inundó su nariz, causándole de nuevo bastante hambre. Le alegró ver a sus amigos: Bonnie comía un delicioso helado suave con galleta y chocolate derretido, Jake tomó una grande pieza de pierna asada y comenzó a devorarla tan pronto como se sentó, Marshall tomaba una copa de jugo de jitomate con limón y un toque de salsa picante, mientras Beemo se comía…¿Unas pilas? Bueno, lo que fueran. La Princesa Ámbar estaba a la cabecera del comedor, comiendo una deliciosa ensalada con fresas y arándanos, sazonado con una dulce salsa y cacahuates garapiñados, acompañado por una bebida de color blanco. Al verlo entrar se puso de pie y se le iluminó la mirada.

-Finn, buenos días. Toma asiento por favor, tu desayuno está listo- dijo, invitándolo a tomar asiento a su costado, frente a Marshall, quien también parecía contento de verlo. Finn le obedeció y se sentó en el lugar indicado y bajó la mirada. Había un plato de plata con espagueti recién hecho con albóndigas y queso derretido y a su lado, una copa de jugo de naranja con una rodaja.- Jake dijo que es tu comida favorita. Así que pedí a mis cocineros que la hicieran para ti-

-Si, muchas gracias, princesa- dijo Finn, tomando un tenedor te una docena que tenía al lado y comenzó a comer, al instante en que saboreó la pasta, esbozó una sonrisa- ¡Glob! ¡Está buenísimo!-

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Ámbar- Todo lo que está en la mesa es cultivado, cuidado y cosechado aquí. Tenemos un acuífero subterráneo que desde adentro alimenta todas nuestras cosechas y la brisa del mar también nos ayuda un poco. Siempre hay que comer, incluso cuando hay tormentas de arena, no importa la estación que sea-

Finn le sonrió en respuesta y vio las puertas de cristal y ébano que se encontraban detrás de Marshall. Había arbustos, supuso que eran los jardines reales, pero, el calor del desierto no parecía afectarles, al contrario, con la luz del sol el rocío brillaba y las rosas en ellos estaban abiertas pétalo por pétalo.

-Quisiera que conocieras el reino hoy. Tus amigos han estado esperando a que despiertes para poder conocer un poco más- dijo la Princesa.

-¿No sería bueno que esperáramos a Fionna y a Marcy?- preguntó Finn, con la boca llena.

-Ellas están mejor, Finn. No sé si te dijo Jake, pero Marceline y Fi estarán listas para cuando cenen con nosotros- dijo ella- Pueden salir después…y tal vez…puedas enseñarle tú únicamente el Reino a Marcy, aunque ella ya lo conoce- dijo sonando pícara. Finn tragó el bocado y se sonrojó un poco. ¿Ella lo sabía? No lo dudaba, de seguro Jake, Marshall o Bonnie habían abierto la boca.

-¿Usted…ya conocía a Marceline?- le preguntó, algo tímido.

-Si….somos grandes amigas- contestó Ámbar, recargándose en la mesa.

-Tan buenas amigas que la terminó por dormir también en el desierto- dijo Marshall, en cierto tono burlón.

-¿De nuevo ese resentimiento, Marshall?- preguntó la Princesa, girándose a el vampiro- Ya te dije que los dormí únicamente porque iban con más personas y no deben saber el paradero de nuestra ciudad. Aunque en tu caso, querido Marshall, como Rey Vampiro, rompiste ese pacto…-

-Tenía que hacerlo….- dijo Marshall, tomando un trago de su copa.

-Y no sabes el daño que va a causar ahora…- susurró la Princesa, recargándose en la fina silla. Marshall tragó en seco y se quitó la copa de la cara, Finn igual la miró, confuso.

-¿Daño?- repitió el vampiro, comenzando a enterrar la mala espina.

-Olvídalo- dijo la Princesa Ámbar y luego se giró a Finn- ¿Qué tal te pareció Aroon?-

-Es…amable….y parece peligroso- dijo Finn, con sinceridad. La Princesa rió un poco.

-No…Aroon jamás te hará daño, créeme. Es el protector de este reino- le dijo, con una gran sonrisa- En fin, realmente quiero que conozcas el Reino-

-Claro, solo si promete que estaremos aquí cuando Marcy y Fionna despierten- pidió Finn.

-Sin duda- respondió ella, de nuevo amablemente.

-Oh…eso me recuerda- dijo Marshall, chasqueando los dedos. Se agachó en la silla y tomó algo debajo de la mesa, se enderezó y puso una caja de cartón y la puso encima- Te traje algo Ámbar- rápidamente, le quitó la tapa, dejando ver unos tenis _Converse_ negros con blancos, parecido a los de él.

La mirada de Ámbar se iluminó al instante y se levantó de la mesa, dando saltitos, emocionada.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- dio un grito de euforia- ¡Los conseguiste!-

-Así es…- contestó Marshall, modestamente- Un pequeño regalo para una vieja amiga. Te los traje después de que no nos vimos desde hace años-

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres fenomenal, Marshall!- soltó contenta y tomó los tenis de la caja, se sentó en la silla y se los comenzó a poner. Finn miró algo sorprendido como la educación real se había vuelto una euforia adolescente. A decir verdad, esa chica no aparentaba tener más edad que Marshall o Marcy. También miraba como el vampiro la trataba con mucha igualdad y confianza, igual que ella hacia él. Incluso pensaba que a él le guardaba más respeto siendo más joven.

-Esperen…-pidió Finn- ¿Ustedes también ya se conocían?-

-Si- respondió Marshall- Nos conocimos después de la Guerra de los Champiñones-

-Oh, gracias. Olvidaste mencionarme ese pequeño detalle- dijo Finn, con un poco de recelo. El vampiro solo amplió una sonrisa traviesa.

-Je, je. Lo siento-

-Princesa….¿Qué tiene de especial un par de tenis?- preguntó Bonnie.

-Demasiado- contestó ella, emocionada mientras ataba sus agujetas y los admiraba en sus pies, los cuales hacía unos segundos estaban desnudos- Marshall, siempre que viene, me trae botas negras u otra clase de zapatos. Pero llevo décadas diciéndole que me consiga unos como los suyos… ¡Y al fin me los consiguió!-

-Recuerda, siempre y cuando mi Chaparrita quedé bien- le recordó el vampiro, ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes-

De repente llegó una de las amas de llaves de la Princesa. Era una mujer chaparrita, con cuerpo igual al de una pera, cabello rubio y recogido en un chongo y ojos aceitunados. Llevaba una playera blanca tradicional, pero más cubierta a diferencia de la de la de Ámbar y Bonnie, falda larga roja y pies descalzos con pulseras de oro en sus tobillos gorditos. Parecía ser una de las personas mas viejas que Finn había visto, son embargo tenía cara amable y la de una dulce abuelita.

-Buenos días, su majestad- saludó la mujer, haciendo una reverencia- Anthony ya llegó y el embajador del Reino del Fuego la está esperando en la estancia-

-¿Reino del Fuego?- preguntó Finn. Por alguna razón se le erizó la piel y Jake y él se miraron, algo confundidos y temiéndose lo peor. Cuando hablaban del Reino del Fuego se trataba de cosas o muy buenas o muy malas.

-Chicos, ella es Grace, mi ama de llaves. Estará a su disposición si se les ofrece algo- dijo la Princesa, poniéndose de pie y recobrando la seriedad real. Al instante la dama hizo una reverencia de amabilidad- Lamento decirles que no podré acompañarlos a recorrer el reino porque tengo algunos asuntos reales que atender, pero mi consejero real lo hará por mí-

-Cielos, gracias...Princesa- agradeció el humano.

-Buenos días- saludó de repente alguien, entrando por la puerta, captando la atención, lleno de alegría y dirigiéndose a la princesa.

-Llegas tarde, Anthony- le reclamó la Princesa. El joven se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, haciendo una reverencia y besándosela.

-Lo lamento, su alteza- dijo, caballerosamente.

Finn miró un poco a aquel muchacho y un vaho recuerdo de la noche se le vino.

Aquel extraño de cabello rubio a quien no vio de manera clara… ¿Podía ser él? También podía ser Grace, pero lo veía difícil porque la figura que vio era delgada. El muchacho era demasiado apuesto, tanto que a Bonnie se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Tenía la piel un poco mas oscura que la de Finn, pero solo una pizca, su cabello era rubio cenizo, alborotado y le caía graciosamente sobre la frente, pero lo tenía atado a una coleta a la altura de la nuca, sus ojos eran verdes, como dos esmeraldas y vestía una playera de algodón y manta blanca, desabotonada lo suficiente para que parte de su abdomen estuviera a la vista, dándole un toque completamente sensual, llevaba unos pantalones iguales a los del humano azul marino, botines con esmeraldas incrustadas al cuero y un cinturón donde tenía guardada una espada por igual.

-Muchachos, él es mi consejero real- lo presentó a los muchachos- Él les dará un pequeño recorrido por nuestra cuidad, tendrán que perdonarme por no hacerlo yo misma, pero es que tengo que ver más cosas- se disculpó la Princesa- Ellos son Finn, La Dulce Princesa, Jake, Beemo y Marshall-

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el joven. Finn lo veía admirado, pues esa sonrisa era tan mística como la de la Princesa, igual que el brillo seductor en su mirada, Bonnie lo miraba boquiabierta, Jake lo miraba igual que Finn y Beemo y Marshall….lo miraba con desconfianza.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía una cierta corazonada de que ese chico, a la larga, resultaría peligroso. No lo conocía, pues años anteriores no lo había visto en su vida, así que supuso que era un nuevo en el personal de Ámbar, sin embargo…aun le daba mala espina.

-Es un placer- dijo el joven, haciendo una reverencia y sonando amable- Mi nombre es Anthony Stone-

* * *

-Y este es el pueblo...- dijo el joven consejero mientras caminabas por las calles de piedra suave, con arena traída del desierto gracias al viento.

Finn, mientras seguían caminando, observaba cuidadoso todo lo que se le presentaba.

El cielo había adquirido un tono mas dorado conforme pasó el día, sin embargo el calor no era tan abrasador como a la mitad del desierto. Era agradable el aire cálido en sus pulmones y la brisa del mar...aunque aun no lo encontraba.

Anthony había dicho que el Reino de la Joya se ubicaba al final del Último Desierto, una ciudad en forma de luna en menguante, delimitada por la costa mas lejana de Ooo y el mar de arenas tibias y agua muy poco salada.

El pueblo era espacioso, grande y muy tranquilo, sin embargo, a pesar de su estilo rustico y humilde, albergaba cierta tecnología, como carros pequeños, planeadores, carga cosas automáticos y otras cosas más, sin embargo la humildad hogareña de los pueblerinos era presente.

Las mujeres era hermosas, la mayoría de pieles bronceadas por el sol igual que los hombres, niños y niñas que jugaban, vendían en puestos distintos alimentos, como lo que Ámbar tenía en el comedor, y, al parecer, Anthony tenia la piel mas blanca que había visto hasta el momento. La mayoría usaba trajes más humildes, hechos de algodón, pero las personas parecían felices. Los hombres cargaban costales en sus espaldas las mujeres barrían y los ancianos tejían.

Las casas estaban hechas de cuarcito, cuarcillo y uno que otro toque de arcilla, muy lujoso incluso para los pueblerinos. Parecía que "carencia" no era una palabra estable ahí.

Se dio cuenta igual que la gente parecían humanos, pero luego descartó la posibilidad cuando se dio cuenta que cada persona tenía un aspecto similar en su cuerpo.

Una niña, por ejemplo, era morena, no le calculaba más de cinco años, pero tenía los ojos grandes y verdes...y en la frente una hermosa esmeralda. Un muchacho, por el contario, en los brazos le salía destellos, que mirándolos más de cerca, eran alejandrinas en una hilera y le subían desde las muñecas hasta los músculos.

Era un reino fabuloso y la alegría se notaba, tanto a su alrededor y en los ojos de Anthony, a quien aun miraba a veces...admirado.

No conocía del todo a Ámbar, pero como para tener a un pueblo así de feliz y sin delincuencia, bueno, realmente había hecho un gran trabajo.

-Y ahí venden la mejor cerveza del mundo- dijo el joven, señalando una tienda de arcilla con varias personas en mesas exteriores riendo contentos servidas por jovencitas sensuales vestidas con falditas color negro con brillos y trajes escotados.

-¿Cerveza?- preguntó Finn, dudoso.

-Una bebida que a los humanos les gustaba beber ates de la Guerra, era servida muy usualmente en un lugar llamado Latinoamérica. Actualmente ese continente no existe ya- explicó el muchacho.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Finn asombrado-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Oh...he estudiado mucho- contestó el joven con una sonrisa, luego se giró con Marshall-¿No quieres una para refrescarte? Te las preparan con salsa picante-

-Bueno, una para refrescarnos- dijo Marshall, despreocupado y contento.

-Ja, ja, ja, si...¡Cerveza!-dijo Jake, entusiasmado y corrió hacia allá con Mu y Beemo.

-¿Puedo tomar eso?- preguntó Finn.

-Tal y como te dije del nivel quince...¡Aléjate de esa bebida!- lo regañó el perro.

-Cierto, aun eres muy chico, podrás tomarla cuando seas más grande- dijo Marshall, acariciándole la cabeza, amistosamente. Finn lo miró con recelo.

-¿Que no te hace daño el sol?- masculló. Pues es que ahora que lo veía, el vampiro, no se había colocado ningún protector y esta expuesto completamente al sol, lo extraño era que no se debilitó ni quemó y parecía estar a gusto en el viaje.

-Ámbar me untó una crema especial que ella fabricó para que el sol no me dañará, ya que aquí, como verás, es algo complicado- explicó Marshall, mientras caminaba hacia la tienda junto con Anthony.

-Algebraico...-dijo Finn. Llegaron al lugar y Anthony, como un sol alumbró a todos, quienes los ebrios lo saludaros, cuerdos...y no tan cuerdos.

-Hola, muchachos- saludo Anthony, alegremente, entonces una bella chica pelirroja en la barra sirvió de una bandeja dos enormes botellas a dos hombres grandotes y tan pronto como vio entrar al joven acompañado se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y corrió a él.

-¡Anthony! ¡Que alegría verte!- le saludó, acercándose a él, con una mirada coqueta y bajando la bandeja

´-Lo mismo digo, Maryan- respondió el joven.

-¿No tienes que estar en el palacio?- le preguntó.

-Oh, la Princesa me encargó mostrarles a estos turistas la ciudad, solo que nos hemos detenido a beber algo- explicó el joven, señalando con su pulgar a los muchachos.

-Ya veo... ¿Son más de los competi...? Comenzó a preguntar la chica, pero Anthony le tapó la boca al instante. La muchacha lo miró molesta y los demás sorprendidos de su reacción

-Je, je...si, Maryan...jajaja, eres muy graciosa- rió Anthony con nerviosismo- ¿Por qué no nos consigues una mesa afuera y un par de bellas camareras eh?-

-De acuerdo- respondió la chica, enojada, y luego metió los dedos a su boca y soltó un fuerte silbido-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos clientes, denle a estos guapos compañía y una buena mesa afuera!-

De la nada tres hermosas jóvenes salieron envainadas en el mismo uniforme, con las feromonas desbordándoseles y la hormonas algo alteradas. Al instante una se colgó del brazo de Marshall, otra comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas a Finn y otra comenzó a rascarle la oreja a Jake.

-¡Oh, si amor! Dale a Jakey mas duro...-suspiró el perro, la muchacha al instante soltó una risita sosa.

-¡Que guapo!- soltó la chica que estaba abrazada igual que un koala a Marshall, este le, sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Vaya...-

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- masculló Finn molesto, mientras la chica seguía pellizcándole.

A los pocos minutos, ya tenían una mesa fuera, donde se podía ver el pueblo y las dunas a lo lejos, igual que las personas y los comerciantes pasar y correr. A Marshall y a Anthony les trajeron dos buenos tarros de cerveza bien preparada con salsa, en el caso de el vampiro, Finn se pidió un jugo de naranja, Jake igual tomó un poco y a los pocos segundos le hizo una leve reacción, igual que a Bonnie, pues ya estaban diciendo algunas incoherencias, mientras tenían a un montón de las camareras a su alrededor, riendo de cada cosa que decía el perro con Bonnibel, a quien Finn nunca la había visto tan colorada.

-Parece que se divierten- dijo Anthony, con una sonrisa.

-Si…¿Eso no hace daño, o si?- preguntó Finn, mirando a su hermano y amiga. Anthony rió un poco.

-No…no si la bebes a diario- contestó, mirándolo.

-Bueno, Anthony…. Comenzó a decir el vampiro, mirándolo calculadoramente- No has platicado mucho del Reino…pero…quisiera saber más de ti. ¿De donde te sacó Ámbar?-

Finn miró algo confuso al vampiro por su mirada y luego al joven, quien no borró su sonrisa, pero hubo un brillo que se le atravesó por la mirada y que el humano no desapercibido. Le daba la impresión de que, al igual que él, Marshall veía a ese muchacho demasiado místico…y algo desconfiado.

-La Princesa me sacó desde hace dos años. Con mucho trabajo logré entrar al Palacio a trabajar y ganarme su confianza. A los seis meses ya era su consejero real- explicó sin más el muchacho. Finn lo miró a los ojos y luego sus manos alrededor del tarro. A diferencia de las muñecas de Princesa, con finos diamantes incrustados en ella y en sus tobillos…ese muchacho solo tenía algunos destellos, como polvo de oro, pero nada más. Era muy diferente a los que había visto que tenían gemas incrustadas en la piel. Ese muchacho no tenía nada, salvo esos brillos en sus fuertes manos.

-La Princesa… ¿Gobierna también desde hace dos años?- preguntó Finn, levantando la mirada a él.

-No- respondió Anthony- La Princesa ha gobernado desde mucho antes de que yo naciera. Siempre ha sido la gobernante de este reino, después de la Guerra de los Champiñones-

-O sea que… ¿Ella también es inmortal?- volvió a preguntar Finn, algo sorprendido.

-Si- respondió, pero ahora fue Marshall, los dos chicos lo miraron algo sorprendidos de que él supiera la respuesta.

-Tu…ya conocías a la Princesa…¿verdad?- preguntó Anthony, viendo un poco con desconfianza al vampiro por igual.

-Si…aunque ella no es un vampiro…- dijo Marshall- Ella fue la primera en la que se efectuó la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

De nuevo el principio de sus problemas resonó en las paredes de Finn.

Después de todo lo acontecido, le costaba trabajo creer que aun seguían buscando aquel objeto. Les daba ansias llegar ya por Fionna y Marcy y por el problema con el Conde, pero ahí, en esa mesa, se daba cuenta de que finalmente habían llegado a su destino y que tenía que moverse si no quería que el viaje fuese en vano.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de la Perla?- preguntó Finn. Anthony lo miró más seriamente, por primera vez el humano se sintió abrasado por esos ojos color esmeralda.

-No se supone que deba hablar de ello, porque ha habido cambios en el sistema- respondió Anthony. Marshall frunció más el ceño- A la que le deberías de preguntar es a la Princesa. Después de todo, pareces caerle bien, igual que tu hermana-

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Finn, algo apenado.

-Si, sé que tu hermana se llama Fionna y que apenas la encontraste. Cómo el consejero real, Ámbar me contó todo. Espero que no les moleste- dijo el joven.

-Para nada. Está bien- respondió Finn con una sonrisa- Solo tengo una duda más… ¿Qué es precisamente Aroon?-

-Oh…Aroon…- sonrió Anthony- Aroon es un dragón que encontramos enterrado en las dunas hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a la radiación de la Guerra logró salir con vida…lo interesante es que la Princesa y él comparten un vínculo especial-

-¿Qué clase de vínculo?-

-La Princesa es portadora de El Ámbar del Sol. Una gema demasiado poderosa que tiene en lugar de corazón y, que por su mismo poder, mantiene la vida en este Reino. Aroon, por el contrario, es portador de El Zafiro de la Luna, también vital para este reino. Y como son inmortales le dan vida a esta ciudad, generación tras generación, teniendo un equilibrio perfecto. De hecho, la Princesa es portadora de varios poderes, entre ellos el control del fuego y el agua y el poder de adivinar el futuro, aunque casi no lo hace porque lo cree incorrecto- explicó el joven.

-Eres el consejero y nos estás soltando toda la sopa, hombre.- Reprochó Marshall, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, sé que ustedes dos son de confianza- sonrió Anthony, mirándolo igual- Además., creo que al joven Finn le servirá esta información para más adelante-

-¿Más adelante?- repitió Finn, murándolo. ¿Por qué todos tenían que hablar en clave?

-Si…te lo explicará Ámbar después, depende de lo que tú y tu hermana decidan- respondió el consejero. Entonces se oyó como tiraron algo en la mesa de atrás, donde estaban Bonnie, Jake y Beemo y las risitas de las camareras. Los chicos se giraron y vieron como un tarro de cristal estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo y la Dulce Princesa y Jake, con los estragos del alcohol, se estaban echando la culpa en una divertida pelea.- Tu hermano parece ser una perro muy feliz-

-Si- respondió Finn ante el comentario- Hablando de eso, Anthony…¡Digo…señor! Uh…-

-Tranquilo, puedes hablarme de "tú"- dijo el joven, amablemente.

-Bueno…Anthony…Tu… ¿Tienes familia también?- preguntó el humano, inocentemente. Al instante los ojos del consejero se llenaron de tristeza y no respondió. De repente Finn se dio cuenta de que, sus palabras fueron como dagas para él. Conocía esa expresión, era la misma tristeza reflejada de un pasado malo, lleno de rencores. Como la mirada de Marceline y Marshall, que pesé a sus intimidantes ojos carmín, había una pizca de dolor, como en los de Jake, la noche que le contó lo que pasó con Joshua y Margaret…y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También lo vio en la Princesa Ámbar.-Lo siento…no debí…- trató de disculparse el humano.

-Olvídalo- respondió Anthony, y luego fingió una sonrisa- Es solo que…no me gusta hablar mucho sobre le tema-

Marshall miró la expresión de tristeza en los ojos del consejero y la culpabilidad en los de Finn, por lo que únicamente se levantó, dándole el último trago a su tarro y luego lo dejó en la mesa.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver.- dijo el vampiro, tratando de ajustar el tenso ambiente que de pronto se había creado- Puede que Ámbar ya nos esté esperando con Fi y Marcy-

* * *

Casi al anochecer, los muchachos regresaron al palacio. Afortunadamente Anthony terminó las tres cuartas partes del recorrido antes de que Jake y Bonnibel se cayeran de tan ebrios que estaban. Al final, Finn tuvo que cargarse a su hermano en la espalda, mientras este roncaba y le llenaba la nariz a alcohol que a Finn le causaba nauseas, y Marshall cargó a Bonnie, quien se puso un poco coqueta con Anthony una vez ebria, diciendo: "¿Te han dicho que eres muuuuuuy candente?" A Finn le causó gracia. Nunca había visto así de descontrolada a la Dulce Princesa, pero le alegraba de que, por una vez en su vida, se divirtiera sin importarle mucho el su Reino o sus deberes reales. Simplemente una chica normal. Lo que le llevó a pensar… ¿Ámbar sufría de las mismas limitaciones?

Finn no había visto bien el palacio, primeramente porque, cuando salieron a dar el paseo, salieron por la parte de atrás, y aunque no vio la playa, oía el océano, el simple sonido hizo que se le erizara la piel y luego, cuando volvieron, ya casi era a oscuras y tampoco miró bien la entrada.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a una pequeña sala con chimenea y ahí, acostaron en dos sillones de terciopelo rojo y oro a Bonnie y a Jake, mientras Grace le iba a avisar a la Princesa, quien estaba atendiendo a dos Representantes de las Cosechas de Uva.

-¿Te divertiste, Beemo?- le preguntó Finn a la consola, sentándose en otro sillón, mientras lo sostenía en sus piernas.

-Si. Jake y la Dulce Princesa son interesantes cuando están ebrios- rió la consola. Finn rió un poco también.

-Ja, ja. Si…-

En eso las puertas de roble se abrieron y pasó por ellas la Princesa, con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- saludó, alegremente, Finn y Marshall se pusieron de pie al instante. Finn por respeto y Marshall porque lo sobresaltó. Lo ponía nervioso ver a Fionna de nuevo.-¿La pasaron bien?-

-Excelente- dijo Finn- Tiene un reino sensacional, Princesa-

-Gracias, muchacho- le dijo ella y luego miró a Bonnie y a Jake, roncando a todo pulmón-¿Y a estos qué les pasó?-

-Digamos que tomaron más de los que debían de nuestra bebida tradicional- dijo Anthony, sonriendo divertido, Finn también soltó unas risitas y Ámbar lo miró con una sonrisa audaz.

-Luego te la voy a cobrar… ¿eh, Anthony?- amenazó la Princesa, de manera burlona. El muchacho solo sonrió complacido.-Bueno…¿Listos para una sorpresa?- dijo ella, dando un aplauso- Hay dos personitas que quieren verlos. Pero pasemos al salón, ellas etán ahí- invitó.

-¿Y La Dulce Princesa y Jake?- preguntó Finn.

-No te preocupes, mandaré a dos lacayos para que los suban a sus habitaciones y…¿Mu?- llamó a la criaturita, quien al instante dio un brinco adelante.

-¡Mu!...-

-¿Podrías encargarte de su resaca mañana?- le preguntó la Princesa, irguiéndose un poco hacia él.

-¡Mu!- accedió la criaturita, ámbar sonrió y se enderezó de nuevo.

-Excelente- dijo ella- Entonces vamos al salón. Esas personas están ansiosas de verles desde hace dos horas-

Tras decir eso, los invitó de nuevo a pasar al siguiente salon, donde Jake habîa invitado a Finn. Una vez ahi, al pie de unas enormes escaleras que subian al corredor del segundo piso, partièndose en dos partes.

Había un piano en una tarima de mármol y atrás un ventanal, donde se podía ver la tibia noche, una mesa y un candelabro más pequeño, pero eso solo estaba hasta el rincón del enorme lugar, porque en realidad Ámbar les dio el paso en frente de las escaleras.

-¡Finn!- oyeron una voz femenina y de un momento a otro, Cake se le encimó al humano, dándole un fuerte abrazo y sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Hola, Cake- saludó el humano contento, de volviéndole el gesto y luego la bajó de nuevo y la observo mejor. Al igual que Jake, tenía una perforación con un arillo de oro atravesado a su oreja, adornada por un topacio en forma de corazón, también llevaba una pulsera de monedas de oro en una pata delantera y en una trasera. A decir verdad lucía fenomenal.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no te duele nada?- le preguntó.

-¡Estoy súper hellooo!- contestó el humano, alegremente.

-Genial… porque prepárate para quedar con la boca bien abierta- dijo la gata, feliz.

-Um...ok...- repondió el humano, encogiendose de hombros y no estando muy seguro de a què se referîa.

-¡Wow!...- soltó de repente Beemo. Finn lo volteó a ver y vio un gesto bobalicón y admirado, mientras este tenía su vista posada en las escaleras. Marshall tenía un aspecto tan...cambiado, y su audaz sonrisa se convirtió en una boca bien abierta mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. El humano, confundido miró hacia ella y...sus ojos brillaron.

Era Fionna.

Pero, no era la humana moribunda de hacia tres días, no, las horribles manchas Púrpuras habían desaparecido, y lo que parecía ser una chica de quince años a punto de morir envenenada, en ese momento era lo mas parecido a una princesa.

Bajó lentamente, ruborizada de ser el centro de atención ante las miradas idiotas de Todos los muchachos, a excepción de Anthony, Ámbar, Mu y Cake. Y es que la Princesa había hecho un gran trabajo con su vestuario.

Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda y detalles luminosos, como el de Bonnie. Tenía unas finas mangas hasta las muñecas y descendía en una falda de holanes, donde en el pliegue tenía una franja azul cielo, como alrededor de sus muñecas y a la cadera un cinturón parecido al de Finn, donde envainada, estaba su espada de cristal y unos _flats_ de color negro, parecidos a sus zapatos tradicionales, y claro, su inseparable gorrito.

Se veía sana, mejor aun, completamente hermosa, pero parecía que esa mirada de aventura nunca cedería, pues ahí seguía estando ese inquietante brillo azul celeste en sus ojos.

-¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! ¡Hay! Estás que ardes, hermanita- soltó Finn feliz, una vez que la humana estaba frente a él.

-¡Oh, cállate, viejo!- bufó Fionna, aun apenada, pero Entonces su mirada se volvió más seria-¿Te sientes mejor? La Princesa dijo que habías perdido mucha sangre-

-Oh, estoy bien- respondió él-¿Y tu?-

-Mejor de lo que tú crees- respondió la humana.

-Entonces si tú lo estás, nada podría ser mejor- sonrió Finn.

-Tú lo has dicho-

Entonces ambos se abrazaron, por primera vez sabiendo que su vida no pendía de un hilo. Si, aun estaban en peligro y envejecían con cada minuto, pero, saber que eran familia, que había una oportunidad para vivir y coexistir con el otro...era lo menos que podían pedir. Ahora ambos habían encontrado quienes eran realmente y tenían una familia. Ambos se separaron y la humana miró por el hombro de su hermano con una sonrisa divertida.

-Estoy preocupada por Marshall- dijo, haciendo que Finn se girara a ver la divertida expresión del vampiro, entonces Fionna se dirigió a Ámbar-¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en shock?-

-Algunas veces- respondió la Princesa, divertida.

-Oh, vamos, preciosa...- comenzó a decir Marshall, sin aliento-Casi morimos ¿Y es lo único que dirás?-

-Bueno, Marshall… ¿Que mas quieres que te diga si tu expresión es igual a la de un...?- comenzó a burlarse la humana, pero Entonces fue interrumpida porque el vampiro flotó hasta ella y la abrazó por los hombros, apegándola a su pecho. Fue tan duro el abrazo que casi termina tirándola, pero cuando pudo, simplemente la tomó más firmemente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, cariño- le susurró al oído, aliviado de que al final su peor miedo no se hiciera realidad. Ahora Fionna estaba a salvo, la tenía ahí, para él. Su sangre ya no olía a podrido, solamente a manzanilla, su olor natural humano.

Fionna volvía ser la misma. Y no la sentimental, ya no la moribunda…simplemente su Chaparrita aventurera. La humana amplió los ojos cuando sintió el contacto, pero tan pronto como sintió el aliento de Marshall en su cuello, ahora purificado y sanado, simplemente los cerró y le correspondió, sintiendo esa calidez que la había salvado tantas veces.

-Vale…- susurró por igual, mientras todos miraban enternecido la escena. Y es que, en todo el día, Fionna había esta muele y muele con "¿Y Marshall?".

-¡Vaya! Tan rápido a y ya están frotándose en uno con el otro- oyeron una voz, arriba de las escaleras, los muchachos se separaron y voltearon a ver hacia arriba. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del vampiro…y a Finn se le desencajó la mandíbula. Ahora era su turno de parecer un idiota ante tal belleza.

Pero no fue el único, porque Anthony puso la misma expresión bobalicona.

Era Marcy.

Y al igual que Fionna, Ámbar le había mandado a confeccionar un hermoso vestido color morado, con destellos igual, parecido al de Fionna, solo que el de ella era más corto, llevaba unas mallas de alambre y unos botines negros con alejandrinas incrustadas en ellos, un collar de oro con la misma gema en el centro, pulseras de monedas, y a diferencia de la humana, a ella si le habían arreglado el cabello, pues Ámbar generosamente lo había alaciado y lo había adornado con unas pocas trencitas muy finas que apenas y se veían, adornadas por filigrana de oro.

-¡Marcy!- soltó Marshall feliz. Entonces flotó a ella y también la abrazó, levantándola un poco del suelo y dándole dos vueltas en sus brazos, mientras la vampiresa reía contenta. Al final la dejó en el piso.-¡Te ves preciosa…y muy bien! Ya me estaba molestando la Marcy pequeña. Más te vale no volver a subirte a mi espalda y tratarme como un camello-

-Lo pensaré…- bromeó la vampiresa- ¿Ya no tienes quemaduras?-

-No- respondió el vampiro y luego flotó hasta Ámbar y rodeó con un brazo sus hombros- Esta preciosidad me dio una crema buenísima para el sol, solo para que no representé un problema el estar descubierto en este reino-

-Si, ya sé. Me la dio también- dijo Marceline, contenta.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Marcy?- dijo Ámbar, quitándose el brazo de Marshall de encima y caminando a la pelinegra, con los brazos abiertos, al instante la vampiresa entendió el gesto y la abrazó.

-Es bueno ver a una vieja amiga- le dijo Marcy, al oído. Al instante se separaron y la Princesa la miró pícaramente- Y hay alguien que esta igual de nuevo y que quiere verte…-

Entonces se quitó del camino, dejando ver al humano, claramente ruborizado, pero feliz y aliviado de ver a Marcy sana y salva. Sus miradas al final e encontraron…y fue tan fugaz.

Casi se le olvida al humano la tierna y bonita Marceline que hacía una semana había besado, aclarando una relación entre ellos cuando vio a la vieja Marceline. Sensual, provocativa, hermosa…parecía tan…peligrosamente atractiva. De nuevo se enamoró, y también la había extrañado.

La mirada de Marcy se iluminó cuando vio a Finn ahí, parado, con expresión de idiota, pero muy sano, igual que ella. Nada que ver con ese humano malherido del desierto, con un olor agonizante que le provocaba sed.

-¡Finn!- soltó la vampiresa, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Hola, Mar…- comenzó a saludar el humano, pero al igual que Marshall, se abalanzó sobre él, flotando y lo abrazo tan duro que al final terminaron los dos en el suelo. Fue tan rápido que apenas y los vieron, cuando al final, la vampiresa estaba sobre el humano, dándole un fuerte abrazo, aliviada, mientras Finn reía y le correspondía sin protestar, aunque lo estaba aplastando.

-Vaya…- susurró Anthony, sonando algo decepcionado y mirando a los chicos con un poco de recelo, pues Marceline…le había parecido realmente atractiva.

No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla como era realmente, salvo el día en que Ámbar llegó con sus sirvientes y Aroon del desierto y con ellos en brazos, inconscientes y malheridos. Entonces él ayudó a trasladar a Finn y a Fionna, pero a Marcy solo la vio de reojo y de trece, luego de eso no la vio…hasta ese momento.

Y realmente era hermosa…y muy interesante. Lastima que ese chico parecía haber flechado su corazón primero.

-Había olvidado que res bastante sexy…-rió el humano. La vampiresa lo miró por un segundo y luego se ruborizó, poniéndose más seria. ¿Finn el humano le había dicho eso?

-Lo siento. Debo ser pesada…- susurró apenada. Se enderezó y se sentó en el suelo, permitiendo que Finn hiciera lo mismo, sobándose la cabeza y sonriendo. Había sido tan bonito tener a Marcy así de hostigosa, pocas veces lo hacía, así que lo apreciaba mucho, más teniéndola de vuelta, bastante hermosa.

-Hay…tortolos…- canturreó Marshall, extendiendo sus dos manos, para que pudieran ayudarles a levantarse, al instante los chicos cedieron y se pusieron de pie, meintras Marcy se frotaba el brazo, aun apenada.

-Finn…yo…lo lamento- se disculpó la vampiresa, triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Por tirarme?- sonrió Finn, sacudiéndose las miserias de polvo- Jake me tira todo el tiempo-

-No…por…no poder permanecer como antes era y…- comenzó a decir Marceline. Entonces, lo que Finn se temió en todo el día, se hizo presente. La decepción en los ojos de la vampiresa por no poder cumplir una absurda promesa.

El humano no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

Parecía que no le costaba nada mantenerlo a salvo, y en ese momento, solo preocupada por su apariencia para seguir adelante, sin importar la edad, parecía importarle demasiado. Si, disfrutó mucho cuando era una preadolescente igual que él. Bonita, dócil a diferencia de su otra naturaleza. Pero también extraño esa mirada sensual, esa voz sexy y afecciones como ese abrazo tan repentino, pero tan, tan cálido.

-Ni si quiera lo digas, Marcy…- dijo Finn sonriendo y ruborizándose un poco también, desviando la mirada, adquiriendo ahora el papel del niño tierno e inocente- Te lo dije, ¿no?...Me gustas tal y como eres-

Marceline sonrió enternecida por igual, y se acercó a Finn, para depositar un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Me alegra que pienses así…y que estés mejor- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Y a mi me da el mismo gusto- sonrió Finn, mirándola dulcemente.

-Ja, ja…ya, muchachos- rió Fionna.- Guárdense esas cositas por cuando estén solos-

-Ya me las arreglaré contigo después, hermanita- sonrió Finn, maliciosamente, causando unas risas por parte de todos.

-¿Y Jake y Bonnie?- preguntó Marceline, mirando de una lado y luego al otro.

-La Dulce Princesa y Jake, el perro se quedaron dormidos en la sala del té. En un momento dos de mis hombres los subirán a sus habitaciones- se apresuró a decir Anthony, ganándole la palabra y la atención de la vampiresa. Marcy lo miró, percatándose apenas en ese momento de la presencia de aquel muchacho…pero no pareció darle demasiada importancia, no cómo Bonnie, quien quedó prendada, sino como cualquier gente Joya que había en el pueblo y que había visto a lo largo de sus visitas en el Reino.

-Oh…gracias. ¿Y quien es este chico?- preguntó la vampiresa, dirigiéndose a Ámbar.

-Él es Anthony Stone, es mi consejero. Lleva aquí dos años trabajando, es extraordinario y muy inteligente, lo metí al Palacio a trabajar a los quince y también guía a mis guardias- presentó la Princesa, sonando orgullosa.

-Es un placer conocer a la Reina Vampiro- dijo, galante y haciendo una reverencia, haciendo que Marcy se sintiera algo incómoda cuando la miró de nuevo, y no solo ella, también Finn. Era su imaginación…¿O le había guiñado un ojo?

-Los encomiendo a su capacidad- sonrió Ámbar, orgullosa.

-Si…- dijo Marceline, frunciendo los labios y luego miró a Finn, aun con es escalofrío en la columna- Espera…¿Jake y Bonnibel están durmiendo? ¿No es un poco temprano? Ni siquiera hemos cenado-

-Bueno…es una historia graciosa que de seguro te divertirá oírla- sonrió Marshall, mientras rodeaba con su brazo a Fionna de nuevo.

-Vale. Entonces quiero oírla, quiero que cuenten todo lo que me he perdido mientras sanaba por completo- dijo Marcy, entusiasmada.

-Yo igual- dijo Fionna, mirando a Marshall.

-Bueno, para eso tendremos mucho tiempo- dijo Ámbar- ¿Por qué no pasamos al comedor a cenar y nos cuentan todo lo mucho que se divirtieron hoy?-

-Seguro, vamos- dijo Anthony- Por aquí, por favor- invitó a pasar.

Todos los siguieron, entonces Finn tomó la mano de Marcy antes de que se le adelantara. La vampiresa lo miró sorprendida, y aunque parecía apenado, no la soltó. Ahora era su novia, y así los separa mil o más años de diferencia, nada impediría separarlos de nuevo.

Ni por la edad ni por nada.

* * *

Ya más entrada la noche, todo se decidieron ir a dormir.

Después de una cena que consistió en malteadas bien heladas, café frío con hielo y crema batida y galletas recién horneadas, los muchachos decidieron irse a dormir.

Dos lacayos, después de una orden de Anthony, subieron a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa a las habitaciones respectivas, y detrás de ellos Marcy y Finn, quienes se despidieron en el pasillo y se metieron a sus habitaciones, ambos a tomar una bien merecida ducha. Después Fionna y Marshall llegaron a las habitaciones luego de una plática con Anthony, presentándose él y Fionna, y al final la humana cayó bien dormida junto a Cake, quien por petición y a diferencia de Jake, no quiso otra habitación. El vampiro también se dio una ducha y se quedó bien dormido.

Pronto el personal se fue a sus casas en el pueblo o a sus habitaciones, en caso de quienes vivían ahí. Anthony se despidió de la Princesa, yéndose a sus aposentos cerca de la enfermería del palacio, entregándole antes a Ámbar una planta que Jake le había comprado en el pueblo, pero que no había podido dársela.

A un poco más de media noche, muy pocas luces del palacio estaban prendidas, entre ellas, la de la habitación de la Princesa, cuyo balcón daba a los jardines reales, pero también se podía ver la playa muy de cerca, la arena recorriendo el suelo y la brisa de las olas salpicándole muy levemente el rostro, mientras respiraba ese aire tibio después de otro día de trabajo.

Se cambió de ropa por una sudadera color crema y unos pantalones de algodón sueltos, bastantes cómodos y frescos, y se dirigió al balcón, donde colocó la planta que Jake le compró en muestra de agradecimiento, junto con otras que tenía ahí.

Fue cuando, además del agradable viento despeinándole su largo cabello, sintió un escalofrío bastante familiar, sin embargo "miedo" no era una palabra muy recurrente en su diccionario, por lo que solo sonrió, mientras abría con cuidado los pétalos de la flor de la planta.

-¿Sabes? Podría llamar a mis guardias ahora mismo- dijo ella, sin girarse si quiera.

-Oh, vamos, Princesa...- oyó una voz seca a sus espaldas- No le darías una tan mala bienvenida a un viejo amigo, ¿O sí?-

-Y ¿Desde cuándo tu y yo somos amigos, Lich?- preguntó, girándose al final. Entonces vio a la calavera putrefacta arriba del borde del balcón.

- Siempre tan arrogante, pero no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sigues siendo bastante hermosa- dijo el Lich, con malicia-¿Dónde está tu amigo Billy?-

-Retirado- respondió ella sin titubeos- Después de que acabé contigo junto con él, bueno... Se fue.-

-Oh, claro, recuerdo ese día- dijo el Lich, burlonamente- Ése día me encerraste en la prisión que lleva tu nombre, ¿Verdad, preciosa? Ya debes saber que usé el cuerpo de una de tus huéspedes-

-Lo sé- respondió ella, sin miedo-Así como también que quieres llevarte a Finn y a Fionna-

-¡Wow! Me sorprendes, preciosa.-

-Dime la verdad, Lich ¿Que quieres de ellos?- preguntó con arrogancia la muchacha.

-A mi ni me digas- dijo el Lich- Yo solo quiero chuparme la cáscara, él que en realidad los quiere es Conde Bonesteir...lo que me recuerda. La Demonio está muy enojada con el desvió que le hiciste usar y lo de sus Sirenas de Arena-

-Dile que lamente esto...- dijo Ámbar, encogiendo los dedos de los lados y enseñándole el de en medio,

-Para ser una princesa. Eres demasiado vulgar- dijo el Lich.

-Para ser inmortales, son bastantes necios- dijo Ámbar-Saben que no ganarán lo que quieren. Finn y Fionna están destinados a la grandeza...dile a tu "jefe" que se vaya grabando eso en la cabeza-

-De cualquier manera, linda, eso no va a impedir que el Conde vuelva- dijo el Lich- Sus deseos de venganza son tan grandes como los míos y logrará resurgir para venir aquí, y Hunson le está ayudando con eso-

Al instante la Princesa rió de manera arrogante y sin dejarse intimidar por la calavera.

-Ya parece que el Señor Hunson Abadeer va a ayudarles a ti y al Conde después de lo que pasó- se burló esta.

-Nadie dijo que nos está ayudando de manera consiente- dijo el cadáver, tomando un poco por sorpresa a la muchacha.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Hunson?- preguntó, mirándolo inquietantemente.

-Digamos que inició con un robo…- dijo el Lich y luego levantó en lo alto el collar de oro y la alejandrina que le habían puesto a Marcy en Bellotopia, y la Princesa supo reconocerlo de inmediato y casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas-…y terminamos por tomar toda la Nocheosfera-

-¿Marceline sabe de esto?- preguntó la chica, poniéndose más seria.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no…cuando le dijimos en Bellotopia no le tomó importancia- dijo él.

-No lo creo…- dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa audaz y cruzándose de brazos- Marcy es muy lista…y si no ha actuado es porque tiene algo en mente-

-De cualquier manera les ganaremos…y tal vez tus dichosas Olimpiadas terminarán volviéndose un Pandemonio- sentenció el Lich- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírselos, eh?-

-Si esos muchachos tienen un poco de cerebro, que lo tienen…no participarán en esa competencia- dijo la Princesa.

-No asegures nada, preciosa…después de todo es lo último que tienen que pasar para poder conseguir la Perla de la Juventud Eterna….además, no olvides que su fuerza de voluntad es grande- dijo el Lich con voz seca- Usáremos eso en su contra, claro. El único problema es tu dragón…pero nada que las sombras de la Demonio Doble Cara no puedan controlar-

-Ya parece que Aroon se va a dejar mangonear por esos seres subsistentes…- rió Ámbar.

-De cualquier manera…estás advertida, Princesa- dijo y se comenzó a dar la vuelta, tapándole medio rostro la penumbra-No vaya a ser que…por querer salvar a esos humanos…pierda tu Reino-

-Falta que yo lo deje- dijo Ámbar, sin más y sin temor alguno.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho- comentó la calavera y luego le dio la espalda, dispuesto a saltar por el balcón, pero antes se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza de nuevo hacía ella- Y... por cierto, habrá un traidor-

Luego de eso saltó, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, y Fionna fue la última en bajar, pues pese a que el veneno estaba completamente afuera, su organismo aun estaba procesando una pequeña porción del antídoto, y como efecto secundario, la hacía dormir más. Pero no era nada de que preocuparse. Se lavó la cara y se cambió el bonito camisón de tela azul que le llegaba a los tobillos que ámbar generosamente le dio por el vestido blanco y bajó. Al abrir la puerta todos estaban desayunando, incluido Anthony y solo su lugar estaba vacío.

-Buen día a todos- saludó alegremente. Todos le devolvieron el gesto, unos con la boca llena, como Cake y Jake, pero es que en realidad la comida estaba como para atiborrarse. Lo comprobó ayer durante la cena.

El café con crema batida bien frío le supo a gloria y perdió la cuenta de cuantos pastelillos se había comido a partir de cinco. Pero por extraño que pareciera, la comida se digirió en ella más rápido para lo que había comido.

Caminó hasta su asiento, al lado de Marshall, pero antes de eso, pasó sus manos por los hombros del vampiro, dándole un abrazo por atrás. Al instante Marshall sonrió y levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

-Buen día, preciosa- dijo dulcemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La humana rió un poco y le devolvió el beso, pero en la frente.

-¿Les importaría?- preguntó Marceline un poco molesta, sentada delante de ellos y al lado de Finn- Estamos comiendo-

-Ya, ya…no te enojes, primita- rió Marshall divertido y luego Fionna corrió la silla de al lado y se tomó asiento, mientras Grace le traía su desayuno. Deliciosos panqueques bañados en miel natural con un poco de mantequilla y su jugo de naranja. Vio que Finn estaba comiendo lo mismo, mientras Marshall y Marceline tenían un pequeño tazón de cristal con algo rojo, parecido al jugo de tomate, que se estaban comiendo como sopa. La curiosidad le picó.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó a Marshall. El vampiro la miró a ella y luego al plato.

-Oh…es pulpa de pescado recién sacado del mar- contestó como si nada- ¿Quieres un poco?- bromeó.

-¡Olvídalo!- soltó Fionna, asustada y haciendo una equis con los dedos- ¡Aléjate de mi, raro!-

Marshall rió y se inclinó para darle un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, donde solo se oía la brisa del mar cercano, viento, y los cubiertos contra los platos. Sin embargo, no todos comían. Ámbar se había quedado ahí, mirándolos calculadoramente mientras ingerían sus alimentos…y las palabras del Lich resonándole en la cabeza.

Muy pocas veces se sentía amenazada de esa manera, pero era porque pocas veces la amenazaban así por el tipo de potencia que era el Reino y la paz de décadas estable ahí. Salvar a los dos últimos humanos era su deber…después de que lo había platicado con "ella" tras ponerles esa bendición sobre las cabezas.

Ella sabía todo. Más incluso que ellos tal vez… ¿Cuánto le costaría saber demasiado? Finn solo era un niño, igual que Fionna y las heridas de Marshall y Marceline apenas se estaban curando.

Anoche, cuando en la cena le platicaron bien todos toda su aventura de camino ahí y de todo de lo que se habían enterado…se le hizo un nudo la garganta y la bilis se le subió por el esófago.

No estaban jugando. De verdad, seres oscuros, maleantes quería los dos cuerpo de los últimos humanos…por venganza…y para tomar las tierras de Ooo y Aaa. Pero no podía usar su poder, sabía lo que pasaría si lo hiciera. Los únicos que podían meter su puño eran esos dos chicos, sentado al lado de Marcy y Marshall, comiendo alegremente. No sabía si decirles la verdad o no…sobre todo porque…sabía lo que implicaría.

-¿Se siente bien, Princesa?- le preguntó de repente una voz a su lado. Ella despertó y miró a Finn, quien la miraba preocupado…de hecho todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

-Um…si, Finn- contestó, fingiendo una sonrisa- Es que…no tengo mucha hambre-

-¿Está usted segura?- le preguntó el humano no muy convencido- La veo un poco…pálida-

-Su alteza, si no se siente bien debería…- comenzó a decir Anthony, preocupado, pero ella lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Estoy bien, Anthony, de verdad- dijo y luego miró a los muchachos, aun con esa sonrisa fingida- Mejor díganme… ¿Qué piensan hacer hoy?-

-Bueno…el perro y yo teníamos pensado ir a la playa- dijo Cake, relamiéndose los bigotes después de haber terminado con un pastelillo. Al instante Fionna y Finn se tensaron y se miraron entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada.

-¡Oh! Es una idea fantástica- dijo Ámbar- Tengo tiempo hoy, así que puedo acompañarlos-

-Princesa, el embajador de la aldea Gris solicita su presencia- pero justo en ese momento entró Grace, haciendo que la Princesa se mordiera la lengua. Todos la miraron algo entristecidos, y en el caso de Finn, preocupado, igual que Marcy. Conocía bien a su amiga y eso le decía que…algo no estaba bien.

-Dile que en un momento voy- pidió la Princesa, resignada. Grace asistió y dejó al comedor. Segundos después la Princesa se puso de pie- Tendrán que disculparme, pero al parecer tengo otro asuntito que resolver. Anthony, te voy a pedir que les hagas compañía hasta la costa por favor y que le digas a Grace que le dé a cada unos sus correspondientes bañadores. Por favor, encárgate hasta que pueda alcanzarlos-

El joven se puso de pie en su lugar e hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

-Como ordené, my lady- dijo el joven, pero entonces la miró no muy convencido- Pero… ¿Segura que se siente bien?- preguntó, preocupado también, La Princesa sonrió y caminó hacia él, entonces tomó un poco su mejilla, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Mi pequeño, Anthony…por supuesto que estoy bien. Créeme, si hubiera algo que tuviera para decirte lo haría- le dijo.

-Bu…Bueno…- tartamudeó el joven, poniéndose ligeramente colorado. Expresión que no le pasó desapercibida a los muchachos, y mucho menos a Finn. Conocía esa expresión de "sangre bajo la piel". La Princesa amplió su sonrisa y luego se giró a ellos de nuevo.

-Disfruten su comida y los veré en la playa- dijo, y sin más se dirigió a la puerta. Anthony se quedó aun cuando ella, ya había salido ahí, parado y estático. Era raro. Porque en todo el tiempo que había trabajado para ella…nunca había tenido un gesto así con él. La conocía bien, y las mentiras no eras su fuerte. Algo estaba ocultando bajo esos ojos color Ámbar.

-¡Iiiiuuuuuuuuu!- se oyó un sonidito picaron por parte de Finn- No tenía idea de que ella te gustaba, Anthony-

El consejero volvió a la realidad y lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo también.

-Te equivocas. La Princesa no me gusta- dijo, firmemente y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

-Sí, claro…- dijo Marceline esta vez, rodando lo ojos de manera sarcástica- Nadie se sonroja por nada cuando alguien lo toca de esa manera-

-¡Marcy tiene razón!- soltó Finn, muy entusiasmado- Si te gusta solo díselo-

Anthony lo miró primero con desaprobación y luego con burla. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Marcy, quien se sintió rara de ser observada.

-Ya quiero ver a tu novia en traje de baño- dijo, maliciosamente, sonriente igual La sonrisa de Finn se borró al instante y Marcy se sonrojó, pero de ira. ¿Quién se creía ese? ¿Por qué de repente le estaba hablando de esa manera? Marshall vio la tensión que las palabras del consejero habían creado y Fionna igual lo miró desconcertada. No creía que Anthony sonara tan…arrogante.

-No vuelvas a decir eso…- masculló la vampiresa con rabia.

-¿Qué, preciosa?- volvió a sonreír Anthony con arrogancia-¿Qué no hace falta que te dé el sol para que seas ardiente?-

-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Finn, poniéndose de pie bruscamente y aventando el tenedor que tenía en la mesa. Estaba que estallaba, su cara estaba roja y su respiración se le agitó como loca. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Ayer era amable ¿Y ahora se había vuelto un completo patán que irrespetaba a su novia?

Por un instante el comedor se quedó en silencio. Pero Anthony no dio pie para nada y, al igual que Finn, se paró, echando hacía atrás con fuerza la silla.

-¡Oblígame, enano!-

-¡Bien, ya basta!- dijo Fionna, parándose también y haciendo que ambos no se aventaran los cuchillos de los cubiertos- No debemos pelear. Fin, recuerda que Ámbar nos alojó en su hogar, no debemos ser groseros- dijo, mirando a su hermano, y luego miró al joven consejero, con desaprobación- Y en cuanto a ti…Creí que la Princesa te había dado órdenes-

Por un instante, de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio, mientras Finn y Anthony se echaban miradas de rencor e ira. Si las miradas matasen, ese ya se habría vuelto un baño de sangre entre ellos. Marceline también lo miró de mala manera.

¿Por qué su actitud había cambiado tan de repente igual que el estado de ánimo de su amiga? ¿Habrían peleado anoche? No lo sabía, pero que ese tipo ni se atreviera a tocar a Finn. Ya tenía suficiente con el Conde, la Demonio, el Lich y los rebeldes de la Nocheosfera persiguiéndolo, solo hacía falta él.

Finn miró los ojos esmeraldas de aquel sujeto. Había otro brillo, uno más opaco, casi maligno, nada que ver con la refrescante sonrisa y actitud de ayer. ¿Sería puro teatro? ¿Realmente le gustaba su novia? Bien,. Que se fuera olvidando de Marcy porque era suya. Sabía que la vampiresa jamás accedería a él. Si no se casó con Marshall en el futuro por él, menos lo haría en ese momento…pero es que…le inquietaba. Casi parecía que Anthony quería hacerles daño.

-¿Disculpen?- de repente oyeron una voz en el portón, cortando ese momento de inestabilidad e incomodidad. Todos voltearon y vieron a Grace, tan amable y hogareña desde el primer día- La Princesa Ámbar me pidió que les diera sus bañadores. Ya están en sus habitaciones por si quieren pasar a probárselos-

Entonces Finn y Fionna se helaron de nuevo.

* * *

-¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡OLVIDALO!- gritó Fionna, muerta de miedo.

-Vamos, Fi…- dijo Marshall persuasivamente- No te pasará nada. Estás conmigo-

-¡NO! ¡NO ME OLBLIGARAS! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO!- gritó de nuevo la humana, abrazándose a una palmera, mientras Marshall tirada de ella, tratando de que la soltara.

Después de que la casera Grace les mostró sus bañadores a cada uno, Anthony los guió a la playa.

Finn y Marshall llevaban unas bermudas, las de Finn eran azul marino y las de el vampiro negras con gris. Las de Anthony, por el contrario, eran verdes con detalles negros. Los trajes de baño de las chicas fue lo que hizo que a estos tres hombres, a Jake y a algunos hombres del personal del castillo se les saliera la lengua al verlas.

Bonnie llevaba una faldita de lunares rosa con un top blanco. Marcy llevaba un mini short con unas finas cadenas, bragas color azul marino oscurísimo y un top de alambre y Fionna un traje de una pieza con escote cruzado por detrás. Si, a los chicos los habían dejado sin aliento.

Después de la pequeña "pelea" dada, Finn y los demás se cambiaron y a los diez minutos ya estaban todos listos, travesaron los jardines reales, cuyos caminos estaban hechos de plata y oro incrustados, arbustos y bellas plantas con flores silvestres, grandes y frescas, fuentes, luces que lo adornaban durante la noche….y finalmente la plata se disolvió y se fue haciendo arena….arena casi blanca y poco salada, llena de almejas completas y suave y tibia. Nada que ver con la áspera e hirviente del desierto.

Entonces llegaron a la playa de mar azul…tan azul que apenas y se distinguía la separación en el horizonte del cielo y el agua. Las olas eran pequeñas, más a lo lejos se veía un muelle hecho de rocas de cuarzo natural y madera y al otro lado unas grutas de turmalina que resplandecían con el sol. Un paisaje bellísimo.

Los chicos rápidamente se instalaron. Marcy, a pesar de que se untó esa crema junto con Marshall, llevó una sombrilla con ella y se la pasó bajo su sombra. No es que desconfiase de su mejor amiga, era solo que se había traumado de su dolor cuando peleó con la Demonio Doble Cara en el Cañón Rubí. Sin embargo, Marshall, al instante se despojó de su miedo y comenzó a andar como cualquiera en la playa. Jake y Cake se dirigieron a la orilla y comenzaron a jugar, salpicándose agua, Beemo, como no se podía meter si no quería hacer corto circuito, se limitó a sentarse al ras de las olas y construir castillos de arena, mientras Bonnie se había extendido una toalla rosa y se tendió bajo el sol con unos lentes oscuros y un coco preparado que Anthony le había hecho. Marcy había enterrado la sombrilla morada en la arena junto a la Dulce Princesa, y estaba ahí sentada, disfrutando también de un coco y viendo como los otros se divertían. Finn ayudaba a Beemo a construir castillos, nervioso y alerta de que ninguna gota o brisa de océano se posara en su piel y hasta ese momento no había problema…hasta que comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de la humana por toda la costa. Buena suerte que el muchos metros, ellos eran los únicos.

Resulta que Marshall la invitó a nadar plácidamente con él, entonces la humana, presa del miedo, intentó huir, pero el vampiro fue más rápido y la alcanzó, entonces solo pudo abrazarse de lo primero que pudo, y en efecto, la palmera estuvo a su alcance.

-¡Hey, Marshall!- le gritó Finn, burlonamente- ¿No que ibas a hacer que entrara al agua costara lo que costara?-

-¡Luego hablo contigo, humanito!- le respondió el vampiro irritado y aun tirando de Fionna, por la cintura.-Vamos, Fi…no te pasará nada. Yo te enseño a nadar-

-¡NO ES ESO!- gritó Fionna, aferrándose más a la palmera- ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO QUIERO HACERLO!-

-¿Ni siquiera conmigo?- dijo Marshall, tratando de sonar seductor.

-¡NI CONTIGO NI CON NADIE!- volvió a gritar Fionna.

-Bien…- respondió el vampiro frustrado y soltándola bruscamente- Me has herido, Fi. Si no te quieres meter no te metas…pero me has hecho enojar…- mintió el vampiro, viendo de reojo si podía convencerla.

-Enójate…- respondió Fionna, de manera terca- Da igual, no me voy a meter al océano y grábatelo bien…- masculló esta.

-Bueno…- dijo el vampiro con falsa indiferencia- Supongo que la Reina Helada podría darme lo que deseo…- comenzó a decir, provocándola- Si…. ¿Se verá sensual con traje de baño? Es un poco grande para mi…pero supongo que no es una cobarde como para no quererse meter al mar conmigo…si…sería lindo verla nadar…- dijo, sonando más tentativo y clavándole la aguja más a Fionna, quien no lo volteó a ver, pero se aferró mas a la palmera y comenzó a gruñir, mientras su cara se ponía roja de ira. ¡Marshall era un pesado!- Y después de nadar con ella le invitaré un graaaaaan plato de espagueti y luego le daré sus besucones….tal vez llegue al nivel catorce con ella…si me lo permite, claro…-

-¡Marshall! ¡ERES UN…!- comenzó a gritarle Fionna, entonces se despegó de la palmera…cayendo redondita en la trampa de Marshall, quien flotó a ella como un rayo y la tiro de espaldas en la arena, poniéndose encima de ella y agarrándole las muñecas e inmovilizando sus piernas con las suyas, Fionna intentó zafarse, pero el vampiro la tenía bien agarrada-¡Marshall! ¡Suéltame o te odiaré para siempre!-

-No creo que sea posible, preciosa…- sonrió el vampiro, seductoramente. Fionna se ruborizó de tenerlo tan cerca…pero su miedo al mar era más latente.

-¡No! Me da…miedo…- confesó la humana, desviando la mirada y aun roja, entonces el vampiro acercó su rostro más a ella y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo…- le susurró el vampiro dulcemente- Yo no dejaré que te hundas ni que te pase nada. Lo prometo-

Fionna se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego esos ojos carmesí suplicantes le ganaron la batalla. ¿Cómo contenerse ante esa sensual mirada? ¡Estúpidas hormonas alocadas que le gritaban que su atracción era más grande que el océano!

-Torpe…- masculló Fionna, vencida y desviando la mirada, pero dejándole claro al vampiro que accedía a lo que le pedía. Marshall sonrió victorioso.

-Si quieres, para que no sea tan precipitado, súbete a mi espalda…entonces te meteré poco a poco ¿Te parece?- ofreció, quitándose de encima y permitiéndole enderezarse, mientras la humana que quitaba su gorrito y lo sacudía, quitándole la arena que se había atorado en el tras caer con el vampiro.

-Vale…- refunfuñó para sí misma. Entonces el vampiro se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla levantarse.

-Bien…entonces, vamos…- dijo. La humana lo miró no muy segura y luego tomó su mano. Bueno, Marshall nunca había roto una promesa, si, le había mentido incontables veces, pero nunca anulado una promesa. Esas eran suficientes pruebas.

-¿Puedo sentarme con usted, señorita?- oyó Marcy una voz detrás de ella, distrayéndola de la escena de Marshall y Fi, mientras la humana comenzaba a treparse en el vampiro. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Ámbar, quien la miraba amablemente, como siempre. Llevaba un bikini dorado, mientras este y su bronceada piel resplandecían con el sol de la tarde.

-Adelante…- dijo Marcy, admirada. Después de tantos años de no verla, había olvidado que su amiga era realmente hermosa. La Princesa sonrió y se sentó bajo la sombra, a su lado.

-¿Está bien que estés aquí?- preguntó Marceline, recordándole sus deberes a la muchacha, quien rió un poco.

-Bueno…no siempre tengo la oportunidad de ver a dos amigos a quienes no he visto en dos décadas- respondió la muchacha- Y mucho menos… a dos humanos…intactos…-

Marceline la miró y luego dirigió su vista a Finn, quien jugaba aun inocentemente con Beemo a echarse arena en la cara ahora y a Fionna, ruborizada de que el vampiro tomara sus piernas desnudas para cargarla mejor, mientras se aferraba más a su cuello.

-No sé como pudimos terminar así de nuevo…- mencionó la vampiresa, sonando nostálgica.

-¿Te inquieta?- le preguntó la Princesa, mirándola más seriamente.

-Claro que si…- dijo Marcy, igual de seria y mirando a Finn- Ambos son tan valientes…pero…pareciera que son imanes de peligro. Finn está empeñado a hacerse inmortal por mi…no sé si sea correcto-

Ámbar se la quedó mirando por unos segundos y después miró al humano. No podía decirle lo que cruzaba por su cabeza, no las nuevas reglas que el Parlamento impartía…ni la plática que ella y el Lich habían tenido. Simplemente…ver a esos dos muchachos, bañados en sangre…igual que hace muchos años en cierta guerra…se le hacía el corazón trizas.

-No debes subestimarlos, Marcy…- suspiró la Princesa- Sin embargo…yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en que se hagan inmortales-

Marceline ahora la miró meticulosamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo desconocido en su amiga de nuevo. Esa cara de culpabilidad y preocupación que tenía en la mañana, nada que ver con la refrescante Princesa de hace una década. Físicamente, Ámbar no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo hermosa y con ese tatuaje de diamantes incrustados en su piel, formando un dragón…pero tanto ella como Aroon estaban actuado distinto. ¿Sabía de casualidad algo que ellos no? Bueno, no le sorprendería, después de todo la Princesa era más poderosa que todos ahí juntos…añuque ella no tuvo la oportunidad de elegir ese don.

Pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, la Princesa la bloqueó con una nueva pregunta.

-A todo esto, Marcy… ¿Cómo está tu papá?- le preguntó la Princesa, envolviendo lo que realmente quería saber en su tono amable. A Marcy le sorprendió esa pregunta y abrazó sus rodillas. Olvidaron mencionarle ese punto cuando platicaron anoche en la cena.

-No lo sé…- se limitó a responder la vampiresa.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó Ámbar, extrañada, pero en el fondo bastante preocupada. Ese tono tan pesimista en Marcy solo dejaba claro que las cosas no andaban bien.

-Se me olvido decirte que, al parecer…mi tío tiene a mi papá a su merced- respondió Marceline, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja, con la mirada culpable.

-Espera…- pidió la Princesa. ¿Me estás diciendo…que aparte de que los atacaron y todo ese rollo…tomaron la Nocheosfera?-

-No estoy muy segura- dijo Marcy- Pero como dije anoche: Los desterrados están con el Conde, la Demonio y el Lich…lo que pasó en el desierto con las Sirenas de Arena y en Bellotopia con las Sombras…quiere decir que van con todo y que pasaron por encima a mi papá-

-¡Cielos! Eso es terrible…- dijo Ámbar, asustada. La palabras del Lich no mentían, realmente una revuelta se estaba ocasionando allá abajo y pronto llegaría a tierra firme…entonces sus únicas esperanzas serían Fionna y Finn- Y… ¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo?-

-Eso es lo que quieren que haga…- respondió Marcy, mientras dibujaba un círculo en la arena, con la mirada distante- Si voy, dejaré a Finn. Entonces será la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos lo ataquen.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?- preguntó la Princesa. Marceline suspiró.

-Esperar…- respondió, mirando de nuevo el mar- Sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el Conde pueda pisar tierra…entonces…tendré que proteger a Finn, aun si eso implica dar mi inmortalidad…La única duda que aun tengo es… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá con todo esto?-

La Princesa se quedó callada, y de nuevo las palabras de la calavera le resonaron en la cabeza, Ella sabía la respuesta de eso, pero tal y como se lo imaginaba, Hunson Abadeer no podría estar en sus cabales como para hacer pactos con seres irracionales que causaron tanto daño.

-Mira, Marcy…no he visto a tu papá desde que le estregué el Medallón con toda la Maldad Caótica de Ooo…- comenzó a decir ella-…pero, ¿No te has preguntado que tal vez el Conde este usando a tu padre…para volver a tierra firme?-

-No. Papá, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, jamás haría eso…- comenzó a decir Marceline.

-Sí, lo sé…- la atajó Ámbar- Pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no lo está haciendo de manera racional?-

Marcy se quedó callada y amplió los ojos…y la sombra de duda se plateó en su mente mientras ese brillo inquietante color Ámbar aun la miraba. No le cabía duda alguna…ella sabía algo. Abrió la boca para preguntar…pero entonces sonó la voz de Bonnie.

-¡Hey! ¡Princesa!- gritó Bonnibel, sosteniendo una gran pelota de playa- ¿No quiere venir a jugar con nosotros?-

-¡Claro!- respondió Ámbar con una amplia sonrisa, cambiando de un momento a otro su actitud, mientras miraba como Finn y Anthony se paraban, preparándose para un amistoso y clásico juego de pelota en la playa. Además…quería evadir cualquier pregunta de Marceline por el momento. Cosa que no pasó por alto la vampira, pues la miró minuciosamente mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ellos para iniciar el juego.

Mientras tanto, Marshall ya se había metido al agua con Fionna en su espalda, dejando poco a poco la costa y dándole hasta las rodillas. Fionna, presa del miedo, se subió más al vampiro como un koala temeroso y viendo asustadísima el mar, tratando de que nada de su cuerpo lo tocara.

-¡AH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?- gritó, aferrándose más a Marshall.

-Una almeja…- respondió el vampiro, algo fastidiado y molesto de que Fionna se moviera demasiado en su espalda.

-¿Y ESO?-

-¡Un alga!-

-¿Y ESO?-

-¡UN PEZ! Gritó, extasiado y molesto, pues Fionna se había subido hasta sus hombros, quien sabe cómo, y ahora tenía sus piernas en los hombros de Marshall y se sujetaba ansiosa de su cabeza, jalándole el cabello-Fionna, ¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Auch! ¡FI! ¡Mi cabello!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- comenzó a gritar de nuevo la humana cuando el nivel del agua llegó a la cintura de Marshall, entonces comenzó a moverse como loca.

-¡Fi! ¡FI, ME LASTIMAS!- se quejó el vampiro, tratando de que su novia guardara la compostura, pero la verdad era que Fionna había entrado en un ataque de nervios y sus gritos resonaban de nuevo por toda la playa. Entonces llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Marshall!- gritó Cake, en forma de regaño- ¡Sácala de ahí antes de que le dé un ataque cardiaco!-

-¡No! ¡Si no nunca va a aprender!- gritó Marshall, molesto, pues la humana seguía retorciéndose y gritando, tratando de usar el cuerpo de su novio para elevarse, entonces, Marshall optó por flotar por encima del nivel del agua, para tranquilizar de nuevo a Fionna.-A ver, Fi…cálmate…- pidió el vampiro- No te estoy pidiendo que camines sobre fuego, solo que metas la mitad de tu cuerpo al mar…ya te lo dije; no te voy a soltar-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- gritó Fionna, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aferrándose a su cuello-¡NO QUIERO! ¡ME REHUSO! ¡LLEVAME DE NUEVO A LA ORILLA!-

-No, Fi…tienes que vencer tu miedo- dijo Marshall, tratando de sonar convincente.

-¡VETE CON LA REINA HELADA SI QUIERES! ¡NO ME VOY A METER AL AGUA!-

Entonces Marshall comenzó a cansarse de ella. No es que ya no la quisiera, ni no quisiera tener contacto con ella por sus bruscos movimientos…era simplemente que…que no tenía paciencia no siquiera con ella.

-¡MIRA, FIONNA! ¡TE VAS A METER POR LAS BUENAS…- comenzó a decir bruscamente, despegando sus manos de su cuello-…O POR LAS MALAS!-

¡Zaz! La aventó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza al agua.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- soltó Fionna un grito desgarrador, hasta que se hundió en el agua, salpicando un poco al vampiro. Al instante Marshall se sintió mal de haberlo hecho.

-¿Pero que le hiciste, condenado vampiro?- preguntó Cake, sorprendida de lo que había hecho. Después de todo, todos loe estaban.

A los pocos segundos la humana salió tomando una gran bocanada de aire y chorreando agua. Entonces comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta la orilla, presa de otro ataque de pánico….hasta que salió por completo y se dejó caer en la arena, mientras el sol evaporada el agua en su blanca piel y ella respiraba agitadamente.

Era lo peor que había sentido en su vida. Sentía su corazón latir a todo pulmón y como sin querer había tomado agua, y aunque no era tan salda, le quemaba la garganta. ¡Glob! Sintió que se moría. Se sentía tan aturdida que ni siquiera le importaba el daño que l sol le estaba provocando a sus corneas…hasta que el rostro del vampiro le bloqueó la visión.

-¿Fi? ¿Fi? ¿Estás bien?- la llamó, con preocupación en su rostro, Entonces otras dos cabezas le bloquearon la luz y parte del azul cielo. Era Ámbar y Finn, quienes tenían la misma pinta.

-¿Está en shock?- preguntó alguien a lo lejos, muy preocupado también. Quería decirles que sí, que estaba bien…pero, el miedo no se lo permitía, aun sentía sus piernas temblar.

-Fi, perdóname no debía tirarte al agu…- comenzó a disculparse el vampiro, entonces Fionna, ya más recapacitada, le metió un puñetazo a su novio, haciendo que este cayera hacia atrás, sentado, con una marca roja en su piel. Al instante recordó todo de bomba y se enderezó, mirando a Marshall furiosa.

-¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI, MARSHALL LEE!- le gritó, sobresaltando un poco a todos, al principio Marshall la miró confundido, pero luego la miró furioso por igual.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Pero no es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde!- le gritó.

-¿Cobarde? ¿Yo?- soltó Fionna con rabia-¡Fuiste tú el que me metió a la fuerza!- entonces tomó un puñado de arena y se lo aventó- ¡ERES UN ASNO!-

-¡Y TU UNA COBARDE!-

-¿UNA COBARDE?- soltó Fionna, se puso de pie y caminó al mar, pero tomó una de las cubetas que Beemo estaba usando para sus castillos de arena t se dirigió al agua, la pisó como si nada y llenó la cubeta de ella- ¿ESTO TE PARECE DE COBARDES?- entonces se la vació como si nada, empapándola. Los chicos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos, pero más Jake y Cake, quienes eran los más cercanos.- DIME… ¿AHORA TE PAREZCO VALIENTE?-

-Um… ¿Fi?- trató de decir Marshall, levantándose del suelo, pero la verdad es que la humana aun estaba muy alterada y aun empapada.

-¡VE Y QUEDATE CON TU REINA HELADA!-

-¿Fi?...-

-¡ME DA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO! ¡SOLO NO TE ACERQUES A MI, MALIGNO!-

-¡FI!- explotó el vampiro.

-¿QUEEEEE?- respondió la humana, muy disgustada. Pero el vampiro solo le sonrió y señaló algo a sus pies.

-Estás dentro del mar…- señaló, sonriendo audazmente. La expresión de Fionna cambió y bajó su mirada. Era cierto…y le llegaba a los tobillos. Sin embargo, aunque el corazón se le aceleró al inicio…no sintió la necesidad de…salir corriendo, por alguna extraña razón. Además se había mojado con agua de mar.

-Hey…esto ya no es tan atemorizante como solía serlo- dijo, mirando como las olas rompían contra sus finos tobillos. Marshall se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Ya no tienes miedo- dijo el vampiro- Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa- mencionó y señaló su mejilla roja. Fionna sin embargo no le dio importancia, solo miraba admirada como ahora ya no veía al mar como una fiera salvaje…sino como…algo muy agradable que le refrescaba en ese perfecto clima.

-Ya no le tengo miedo al océano…- susurró, admirada y luego una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro-¡YA NO EL TENGO MIEDO AL OCEANO!- exclamó feliz. Entonces se abalanzó contra Marshall, rodeándolo con sus brazos y con tanta fuerza que el vampiro cayó con ella de espaldas, mientras la humana lo besaba, pasionalmente junto cuando la marea llegaba a ellos, empapando un poco al vampiro, más no rompiendo ese beso. Una vez que la humana terminó se abrazó a él- ¡Gracias, Marshall! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-

El vampiro sonrió y únicamente le devolvió el abrazo, feliz. Mientras los chicos miraban la enternecedora escena y daban un aplauso ante la valentía de Fionna y el aguante de Marshall. Era divertido, porque ambos podían ser realmente temperamentales a veces.

El único que se sentía un poco mal era Finn. ¡Perfecto! Ahora si era el último humano y el único ahí con su fobia al mar. Ahora ya ni eso compartía con Fionna.

Pasaron dos horas más y fue cuando comenzaron a sentir hambre, entonces la Princesa mandó a Anthony a que los del personal del castillo pusieran una mesa de hierro en la arena, a la orilla del mar, con todo tipo de manjares que les costaba trabajo creer que existían, pero que sin duda había sido una delicia. Mariscos de todo tipo, deliciosos y bien freídos, con jugos de distintos sabores y fruta recién cortada con merengue y crema de batir al gusto. Y para terminar, una tarta a cada uno de las mismas frutas con un toque miel o caramelo.

Fionna estaba feliz, pues a pesar de estar tan poco tiempo, estaba realmente contenta que el mar ya no le asustara como antes y había estado demasiado cariñosa con Marshall, pero también se la había pasado jugando con Jake, Cake y Anthony en el agua….mientras el vampiro…se la había pasado hablando con Ámbar.

-¿Entonces te gustó el regalito que te hice, Princesa?- le preguntó el vampiro, una vez que se terminó su jugo de tomate con pimientos.

-¡Me fascinaron!- contestó Ámbar, feliz y contenta- ¡Amo lo que me diste!-

-¿Qué te dio?- preguntó Fionna, algo extrañada en los tonos felices y campanantes de la Princesa y la manera de mirarla del vampiro. No sabía porque razón, pero había otro brillo en los ojos de Marshall, parecido a cuando él la miraba a ella… ¿Atracción? No. Ámbar era hermosa, pero Marshall jamás se atrevería a dejarla por él… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Me trajo unos Converse que desde hace décadas yo le había pedido- respondió la Princesa, aun muy animada- Sus zapatos me encantan y hasta ayer pudo dármelos-

-Oh… ¿Se los trajiste desde…Aaa?- preguntó la humana, poniéndose más seria y mirando al vampiro.

-Si…bueno…a decir verdad yo la iba a ir a visitar…solo me quedé en Ooo con mi amigo Ash de paso- explicó el vampiro, algo apenado y rascándose la nuca. Finn tragó en seco y lo miró igual de sorprendido que Jake

-Entonces… ¿Desde un principio ibas a venir aquí para visitar a la Princesa?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

-Si…- dijo Marshall.

Los muchachos se quedaron ahí, pensando. Era irónico porque, después de todo lo pasado, casi parecía tonto que la meta inicial solo fuera una visita y un par de tenis. Nada que ver con la persecución mortal en la que estaban sometidos. Bueno…de no ser por ellos Finn jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su familia biológica y muchos secretos no se habrían revelado…y no le hubieran quedado sus sentimientos claros hacía Marcy.

Pero, aunque a Finn le resultó gracioso que todo iniciará así como a la mayoría…a Fionna la idea no le resultó nada agradable, porque sabía la razón de por qué Marshall había dejado Aaa primeramente. Fue porque se habían peleado respecto a lo de Gumball…pero le molestaba pensar que Marshall se iba a "albergar" con esa chica. ¡Que sacrificado y cuanto esmero le había puesto al cuidar ese par de tenis! Ya que la comida, el agua y todo lo demás se perdió, ese par de tenis no. Ah, mira…si que Marshall era sacrificado.

-Wow…pero que buena amistad tienen ustedes dos…- dijo Fionna, algo molesta. Ámbar la miró, al principio sin entender, pero también notó cierta ponzoña en sus palabras. Tal vez había sido su culpa sin querer, pues en esas dos horas la Princesa se la había pasado jugando con Marshall…y al final, aun cuando al fin se había librado de su fobia…esa chica se interponía. Bueno…a decir verdad la Princesa se había portado de manera linda con ellos, pero…no dejaba de molestarle. Ahora sabía que sintió Finn cuando Anthony dijo cosas raras acerca de Marcy esa mañana.

-Fi…no creas que…- comenzó a decir la Princesa, tratando de apaciguar un poco las cosas.

-Si. Sé que eran muy importantes para ti…por eso los cuidé como mi vida- dijo Marshall como si nada, y alborotando un poco más los celos de Fionna, Ámbar lo miró para que se callara, pero al parecer, el vampiro no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba hirviendo en su interior- Eres una gran persona para mi…y no necesitas devolverme el favor. Con esa bonita sonrisa y con que sigas hermosa me basta y sobra- dijo, y tomó un poco de su jugo de tomate, sin importancia.

Fionna se puso roja de ira al escuchar las palabras de Marshall. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Podía pasarle eso de su "juego" con la Reina Helada. Pero con Ámbar era otra cosa. No solo significaba una amistad entre ellos, pues a como había visto, ellos y Marcy se conocía desde mucho antes, cabía mencionar lo hermosa que era Ámbar, y hasta cierto punto la envidiaba y admiraba….como a Marcy y a Bonnie en las aguas termales en Bellotopia.

La delicadeza de Bonnie, la sensualidad de Marceline, la belleza de Ámbar…todas ella las aplastaban y la hacían sentir insignificante, porque ella no era precisamente…femenina o bonita.

Podía tener miedo justificado. Marshall podía agarrarse a cualquiera que no le temiera al mar, que fuera más hermosa y femenina… ¿Por qué se habría fijado en ella? ¿De verdad le estaba diciendo todo eso por…por molestarla o realmente sentía cierta tracción hacia la Princesa?

-Que bueno que ahora lo sé…- contestó Fionna, sonando más celosa y fulminando Ámbar con al mirada, mientras esta se sentía incómoda.

-Oye, Finn…- comenzó a decir Anthony, en tono algo burlón- ¿No le vas a decir a tu novia que venga a comer con nosotros?-preguntó y señaló con su pulgar a la chica. Marcy estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos, aun bajo la sombrilla, tomando de una copa jugo de tomate y mirando al mar, distante. Finn la miró algo confuso, pues desde que habían llegado, Marcy no había dicho mucho y parecía estar seria, demás de que no había salido nada de ese lugar pese a la pomada que Ámbar le había untado.- Es una pena que no nos permita disfrutar de sus curvas a la luz del día.- dijo, irritando más al muchacho, quien también se puso rojo- Al igual que Marshall, deberías hacer que pierdas su miedo…si es tu novia después de todo-

-¿Y por qué piensas que lo voy a hacer solo porque lo dices tú?- soltó Finn, irritado. Anthony volvió a sonreír y se lamió los labios, imitando una postura de lo más seductora. Irritante para Finn, angelical para cualquier chica.

-Porque si no lo haces tú…lo haré yo- dijo el muchacho, sonriendo maliciosamente. Finn lo volvió a mirara enojado. Ahí estaba esa sonrisita estúpida que le mareaba y le daba miedo. Se levantó de golpe, levantando con sus muslos un poco la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

-¿Finn?- soltó Beemo, al ver a su amigo de pie, rojo, como un vegetal al vapor. Pisando fuertemente la arena se dirigió a Marceline, mientras todos veían algo sorprendidos el repentino carácter de Finn.

-¿Qué pasó, Anthony?- preguntó la Princesa, mientras el joven sonreía de manera victoriosa.

-Bueno….digamos que hice que actuara un poco, mi Princesa….- le sonrió el consejero, ampliamente- Pero mejor dejémoslos. Debería de hablarle a la la humana y La Dulce Princesa todo lo bueno que me ha contado de Marshall Lee´...y los buenos que eran tambien tocando el piano y cantando,

Ámbar lo miró algo molesta, mienrras Fionna enrojecía un poco más de ira.

Mary seguía viendo el mar. Había dejado de oír las risas y las pláticas de los demás, pero…no quería despegar su mirada del mar. Odiaba no poder tocarlo, pues Marshall parecía feliz, pero, tenía tanto miedo. Aunque le divirtió como había arrojado a Fionna, como esta había salido y luego atacó a Marshall y su cursi reconciliación. Aunque parecía que Marshall había decidido darle un poco de tiempo mas a Ámbar. No lo culpaba, después de todo no se habían visto en años. Fue cuando alguien le arrojó un poco de arena a sus rodillas, entonces volteó a ver y levantó la mirada. Era Finn, quien de estar tan irritado le había lanzada sin querer esa arena con sus pies. Estaba rojísimo, y aunque era de rabia, Marcy pensó que se había requemado de más, pero lo veía adorable.

-Finn… ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó la vampiresa, habiendo de un lado la copa en la arena.

-Marcy… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a comer algo?- le preguntó el humano, poniéndose de cuclillas, mirándola fijamente, mientras el sol si le daba en su cuerpo y en Marcy la sombra.

-No quiero salir al sol- respondió la vampiresa, sin más. Finn le sonrió un poco.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada si tienes la pomada. Mira a Marshall- dijo, girándose a la mesa a mirarlo- Está muy contento-

-Si, lo sé…pero…- comenzó a decir Marcy y luego se apenó un poco y se ruborizó, pegó sus rodillas a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarse un poco su cabello, que tenía de lado.-Me da miedo…- contestó, con mucha vergüenza.

-Entonces…así como Marshall lo hizo con Fi, permíteme…hacer que pierdas tu miedo…- dijo y le extendió la mano, rozando con un poco la sombra de la sombrilla. Marcy lo miró algo sorprendido y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a arrojar al sol?- preguntó, bromeando la vampiresa. Finn esbozó una sonrisa por igual.

-Ja, ja…no…- respondió Finn, extendiendo más su mano- Lo haré a mi manera.- Entonces Marcy se puso más seria y miró de nuevo su mano. ¿Lo haría? Llegaría tan lejos con Finn… ¿Cómo desafiar su naturaleza? Bueno, Marshall lo hacía y parecía contento, pero…no lo habían torturado con su enemigo natural.- Anda…no te pasará nada. Yo te cuidaré-

Marceline miró sus ojos…y por un instante le pareció ver al mismo mar en ellos. Tan azules, tan brillantes, tan inocentes…y jurándole que jamás le pasaría nada. Confiaba en ellos, si, pero las quemadas curadas le dolieron de repente en ese momento…al igual que muchos malos recuerdos en su mente. La luz y la oscuridad….ambos eran así, incluso en ese momento. El cabello, su piel blanca, sus ojos azules…todo era como la playa en él. La arena suave y blanca, el mar azul y el cabello dorado como el sol, y ella era como la oscuridad. Su piel pálida como la luna, su cabello oscuro como la noche y el rojo carmesí de un par de ojos de murciélago.

Una bellísima combinación…igual que…un eclipse.

Extendió su mano hacía él, pero justo cuando la iba a tomar…se echó para atrás. Pero entonces de nuevo se armó de valor y sacó su mano a la luz, aun temiendo que la quemara, hasta que…tomó la mano de Finn. Él le sonrió y la tomó más firmemente, así que poco a poco se fue hacia a delante, pasando su brazo, luego su hombro y al final se puso de pie completamente, siendo bañada por la luz del sol y la brisa del mar.

Marcy, al principio temerosa y sin saber muy bien cómo lo hizo, miró sus manos. No se estaban quemando, al contrario, se sentía muy bien ese calor que calentaba un poco sin hacer daño su fría piel.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Finn, tomando sus manos y mirándola felizmente.

-Se siente… ¡Impresionante!- soltó Marceline, contenta y luego lo abrazó, Finn al principio se sorprendió, pero le devolvió el contacto. De repente, Marcy no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Era estúpido que un invento tan simple y fácil para Ámbar la hiciera sentir tan feliz, pero es que…ese calor…le traía tan buenos recuerdos-Gracias, Finn…- sollozó. Finn se separó de ella y la miró, algo confundido y culpable.

-¿Marcy? ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó- ¿Te duele algo?-

La vampiresa se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No…es que…se siente realmente bien que comparta esto contigo…- dijo Marcy. Finn le sonrió más ampliamente y se paró de puntitas, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras Marcy apretaba un poco más el agarre de sus manos.

-¡Pero vamos!- dijo Marcy, muy animada de repente- ¡A refrescarnos al mar!- Entonces corrió feliz hacia la costa…Finn se quedó ahí parado, no solo por recordad su fobia al océano, sino por admirar a Marcy. Tal y como dijo Anthony, hubiese sido una pena no verla con ese traje de baño. Vio como reía y como se salpicaba con el agua de mar, creyendo que iba detrás de ella…hasta que la vampiresa se detuvo de su rebosante felicidad y lo volteó a ver, confundida.- ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-Creo que…olvidas que a mi también me da miedo el océano- dijo Finn, cruzándose de brazos. Marcy lo miró y luego sonrió, caminó a él y tomó una de sus manos.

-Haré que te olvides de eso también- le dijo, con una sonrisa. Finn le sonrió y se acercó a ella, titubeado de una manera poco nirmal en el. Era extraño, pero sentía ese olor a cerezas de los labios de Marcy sobre su nariz, mientras el viento y la luz del crepúsculo la bañaban. Era hermosa así. Desarrollada de nuevo, con esa mirada sensual y su piel, que aun muerta y pálida, parecía resplandecer. Pero tan pronto como sus rostros se acercaron para posar sus labios en el otro, una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- oyeron a Ámbar gritarles desde lejos. Los muchachos se separaron al instante, levemente sonrojados. A diferencia de Marshall y Fionna, ellos eran un poco más reservados en ese aspecto. Ambos eran tan similares…tan obstinados.

-¿Qué pasa, Princesa?- preguntó el humano, fingiendo igual que no pasaba nada.

-¡El sol está casi por ocultarse!- dijo ella- ¡Vayan a darse una ducha y nos vemos en el salón para cenar en dos horas! ¡Marshall y yo les enseñaremos que somos unos dioses tocando el piano y cantando!-

* * *

La noche llegó y lo que fue un relajante día para los muchachos, en el que se despejaron de todos sus problemas y la tensión del viaje, llegaba a su fin. Y no pudo haber acabado mejor que con una rica cena que Grace había preparado específicamente para ellos.

Luego de la playa, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se lavaron la arena de sus cuerpos y su cabello y se colocaron la misma ropa que Ámbar les había proporcionada, por no decir que Bonnie y Marcy habían aprovechado para ponerse bonitas, de hecho Fionna también lo hizo, pero únicamente peinó su cabello y no usó más su gorrito, no por gusto, sino porque la ama de llaves había mandado a lavarlo, pues aun estaba lleno de tierra y arena.

Cuando bajaron, los muchachos ya estaban esperándolas, pero no en el comedor, pues tal y como lo habían prometido, Ámbar y Marshall iban a dar un pequeño numerito de cortesía, por lo que la Princesa pidió que les pusieran una mesa frente a la tarima con el piano de diamantes y turmalina, delante de la gran ventana, la cual daba a los jardines reales y dejaba ver la fresca y tibia noche que se daba.

La cena era parecida a la de la noche anterior: pastelillos, café frío, malteadas heladas y demás postres, solo que en esta ocasión, Grace hizo que los cocineros del palacio le sirvieran a cada quien sus platillos favoritos. Por lo que Fionna y Finn se estaban zampando un gran plato de espagueti igual que la Dulce Princesa, Jake, a pesar de parecer raro, pidió un burrito de todo y sorprendentemente se lo dieron, al igual que Cake. Pero Marcy y Marshall se limitaron a su dieta de pulpa y sangre de pescado junto con jugo de tomate. La Princesa y Anthony también, únicamente se limitaron a un trozo de carne con ensalada y salsa de mango.

-¿Se divirtieron hoy?- preguntó la Princesa, mirando lo felices que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias, Princesa! ¡Usted es tan candente como genial!- soltó Jake, contento.

-Pues disfrútenlo todo lo que puedan…- masculló Anthony, a lo que la Princesa le respondió con un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡Anthony!- le regañó.

-No se preocupe, Princesa- dijo Finn, desde el fondo de la mesa- No es su culpa que tenga a un completo patán como hermano-

-¡Repítelo!- gritó Anthony, poniéndose de pie-¡Vuelve a decirlo y te juró que jaló a tu noviecita!-

-¡No sé lo que significa! ¡Pero tocas a Marcy y te mueres!- gritó de nuevo Finn, amenazante y levantándose también de su lugar, mientras de Nuevo se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Hey…ya basta…- dijo Fionna, más calmada y tratando de relajar a esos dos- En lugar de hacerle pasar un mal rato a la Princesa con sus tonterías, deberíamos agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho con nosotros-

-Tienes razón, Fi- dijo Marshall y también se levantó, pero tomando su copa de jugo de tomate y la levantó, en señal de agradecimiento- Propongo un brindis- dijo en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan, entonces todos se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus respectivas bebidas- Por la Princesa Ámbar, a la que le debemos nuestra vida por habernos sacado del Último Desierto y alojarnos en su maravilloso Reino- entonces se dirigió directamente a la Princesa- Ámbar, solo quiero decirte que, a pesar de que Marcy y yo no te hemos visto en mucho tiempo, no has cambiado nada. Aún eres muy hermosa, inteligente, candente según Jake y tienes un gran corazón, y no sé si haya un hombre en tu vida, pero quien sea que esté a tu lado es realmente afortunado y…-

-Ya entendimos…- masculló Fionna por lo bajo, mientras los celos se la comían viva. ¿Era necesario que Marshall se comportara así? ¿Era necesario restregarle en la cara la posibilidad de que en esos instantes entre él y ella podía haber algo más que "una vieja amistad"? De nuevo un pánico incontenible se apoderó de ella, porque no tenía comparación con Ámbar.

Marshall la miró de reojo, sorprendido. Estaba roja. ¿Era su imaginación o las palabras de Fionna habían salido con todos los celos del mundo? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro y levantó más la copa.

-En fin…es bueno volver a ver una vieja y gran amiga… ¡Por la Princesa Ámbar!-

-¡Por la Princesa!- dijeron todos al unísono levantando las copas, mientras Ámbar sonreía tiernamente. Todos chocaron sus copas con otros y le dieron un trago a su bebida. La Princesa dejó su bebida en la mesa y miró a todos.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que ustedes son unos maravillosos huéspedes- dijo ella- Y lamento todo lo tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta aquí-

-Como dijo Marshall…valió la pena, Princesa- dijo Finn, sonriéndole. Ámbar le devolvió el gesto y asintió levemente con la cabeza, alagada…y culpable. Era increíble imaginarse que algún día, tal vez, ese bellísimo gesto por parte del humano jamás se volviera a ver en la faz de lo que quedaba de la tierra.- Mejor, Princesa…enséñenos algo de su talento musical, que Marshall dice que cuando la conoció tenía mucho y que aún lo tiene-

-Ja, ja…no…- dijo la Princesa, apenada- No creo que sea buena idea-

A decir verdad, quería realmente cantar con Marshall, porque hacía mucho que no lo hacía, o tal vez sí, pero no tan a gusto como lo hacía con él, con un amigo de confianza. Ese era un lazo que unía más el vínculo del pasado que también los unía a ella, a Marshall y a Marcy.

Pero la mirada irritada y la cara roja de Fionna le decían que los celos de esa muchacha podían ser… ¿peligrosos?...Naaaaa…no era peligrosa. Pero si podía causar algunos problemas.

-Anda, Ámbar…-pidió Marceline, muy emocionada-¡Canta como sabes hacerlo! ¡Por los viejos tiempos!…cómo cuando estábamos en las Scream Queens…aunque claro…tu fuerte siempre fue cantar a capela y solo con el piano-

-¿Scream Queens?- repitió Finn, algo confundido. Eso le sonaba a algo más del pasado de Marshall y Marcy que no le habían dicho…como muchas cosas. Sin embargo, como siempre, nadie le daba explicaciones a sus preguntas.

-¡Si! ¡Si estuviste con las Scream Queens debes ser fabulosa!- dijo Bonnie, con la misma emoción- ¡Quiero escucharte!-

-De hecho Ámbar tiene la voz más bonita que he escuchado en todo Ooo…- presumió Marceline, ignorando, como era natural, la pregunta de Finn.

-¡Que cante, que cante, que cante, que cante, que cante…!- comenzó a decir Jake, dando aplausos. Cake lo siguió y al instante todos lo hicieron también, a excepción de Fionna, quien estaba demasiado fastidiada cómo para dar ese grito de guerra y Marshall, quien la miraba de manera suplicante.

-Está bien, está bien…lo haré…- dijo Ámbar rendida y poniéndose de pie, mientras todos tomaban a siento y Marshall salía de su lugar y se encaminaba a la tarima.- Espero que no hayas olvidado cómo se toca, Marshy…- le dijo, burlonamente al vampiro, este sonrió cuando se subió a la tarima.

-Déjamelo a mí, Princesa…- dijo y le guiñó un ojo, mientras se sentaba en la butaca frente a las teclas y se preparaba para tocar. Ámbar se sonrió y se sentó en la cola del piano, lo más cerca a las notas y a Marshall- ¿Cuál quieres cantarles, Ámby?-

-¿Te parece la de "Tell me that you love me"? Esa canción no se me olvida, además de que es una de las que hizo Marcy y de las que más me gustan- dijo, mirando a su amiga, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Perfecto…- dijo Marshall. Entonces el vampiro comenzó tocar una canción suave, pero realmente pegajosa que hacía mecer la cabeza a quien fuera, mientras los otros guardaban silencio y miraban admirados el talento que Marshall tenía para tocar ese bello y fino instrumento. Más Finn y Fionna. Finn, porque fue el primero en enterarse a base del diario que Marshall era muy bueno y que, junto con Marcy, compartían ese gusto. Y Fionna…porque nunca había visto tal brillo de nostalgia y calculación en los ojos carmesí del vampiro, por no decir de una delicadeza y gran porte…como todo un caballero- _**"Ohhhh…"-**_

_**-"Yeah…Yeah…"-**_ cantaron esta vez la Princesa y él juntos, uniendo sus voces a pesar del cambio radical de tono de la contralto y el bajo de Marshall. Sin embargo parecía que con esas solo dos expresiones daban a entender que habían nacido para cantar juntos.

_-"**The situations turns around… enough to figure out. That someone else has let you down…!"-**_

-"_**So many times I don't know why…"**_- cantaron los dos a la vez, sintiendo el ritmo. Y enbobando a todos los presentes.

-_**"But I know we can make it…As long as you say it!… **__**So tell me that you love me…Yeah!**_"- entonces la Princesa se recargó en el piano, dejando llevarse por la canción y los viejos tiempos…al igual que Marshall-

_**-"And tell me that I take your breath away…"**_- cantaron los dos a la vez- _**"And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say …"-**_

- _**"Tell me that you love me anyway…!"-**_ cantó la Princesa, entonces giró sobre si misma, subiendo sus pies descalzos al piano y finalmente poniéndose de pie sobre él, dejándose llevar por los buenos recuerdos y el respeto de esa canción…igual que Marshall- "_**Tell me that you love me anyway…"-**_

-"Ohhhhhhh…"- cantaron los dos, mientras Ámbar caminaba al ritmo del piano.

_**-"Waking up beside yourself… and what you feel inside. Is being shared with someone else…!-**_ cantó ella, aun sobre el piano.

_**-"Nowhere to hide I don't know why…"**_- cantaron los dos.

_**-"But I know we can make it…"**_-volvió a cantar ella- "_**As long as you say it…!-**_

_**-"So tell me that you love me… yeah!"-**_ volvieron a cantar los dos_**-"And tell me that I take your breath away. **__**And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure"-**_ entonces la Princesa se bajó del piano con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus pies tocaban de nuevo ese piso de diamante y mármol_**-"… **__**There's nothing left to say…"-**_

_**-"Tell me that you love me anyway…!"-**_ cantó tan pronto como tocó el suelo_**.-"Show… me look what we found…"-**_

_**-"Turn it around every day…**_"- volvieron a cantar los dos.

_**-"I can hear what you say…"-**_cantó de nuevo ella, mientras se dirigía a la butaca, con Marshall.

_**-"Now I know why know we can make it…!."-**_ cantaron los dos juntos, mientras ella tomaba asiento a su lado y fingía tocar las teclas_**.-" If you tell me that you love me, yeah!.. And tell me that I take your breath away…"**_- la Princesa se levantó de nuevo, dejando de tocar las teclas y se paseó un poco, hasta quedar en lugar donde se había sentado, acariciando el piano_**-" And maybe if you take one more… **__**So tell me that you love me!... Yeah!... And tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure…"**_

_**-"There's nothing left to say…!"**_- Entonces se impulsó y de nuevo se sentó encima del piano, se giró a Marshall y posó sus pies sobre la butaca, junto a él, mirándole coquetamente, mientras él tocaba las últimas notas, viéndola de la misma manera_**-"Tell me that you love me anyway…"-**_

Marshall tocó las últimas notas y finalmente terminaron…entonces los chicos tuvieron que asimilar por un momento lo que habían visto. ¡La canción más genial escuchada para ellos! La delicadeza y nueva morada suave de Marshall y la bellísima voz de Ámbar, con razón los había hipnotizado con ella en el desierto. De verdad era increíble que una canción de muchos años los uniera de esa manera tan fuerte y ajena para los demás.

Al final todos comenzaron a soltar gritos de alegría y emoción, se pusieron de pie, dando unos aplausos, orgullosos de sus amigos…incluso Anthony.

Había escuchado cantar a su Princesa, y le gustaba, pues lo hacía bien, pero…en ese momento…se veía tan fresca y relajada…como si Marshall y todos sus recuerdos tocaran la parte de quien realmente era ella.

-¡Algebraico!- soltó Finn, mientras miraba como Ámbar se bajaba de nuevo del piano, con una sonrisa satisfecha-¡Tienes la mejor voz que he escuchado!-

-Definitivamente no has perdido en toque amiga…- dijo Marcy, mientras la abrazaba, contenta. Esa era Ámbar. Sensual, hermosa, con una sonrisa dulce y apacible en el rostro…su vieja amiga.

Todos se habían acercado a felicitar a Marshall, por su gran demostración de talento al piano y a la Princesa por su maravillosa voz…excepto Fionna, quien se había quedado plasmada ahí, viendo la química que Marshall y esa chica hacían.

No soportó ver sus sonrisas y las de sus amigos, dándole cuerda más a lo que ella odiaba. Por lo que, sin decir ninguna palabra, abandonó la sala, se dirigió al portón que daba al comedor y salió por ahí, completamente dolida…y con algo creciéndole en el pecho.

Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, pues todos estaban muy felices como para notarlo…a excepción de Ámbar, que a través de los hombros de los demás vio como Fionna se había ido nada feliz….y se sintió culpable. Sabía que aquello no era una buena idea.

Sin embargo sabía como enmendarlo, siempre y cuando ella y Finn acptarán el trato que tenía en mente. Así que, simplemente sponrió ante la idea.

* * *

Salió como pudo de las puertas del comedor a los jardines y una vez ahí corrió entre los arbustos tal y como sus piernas se lo permitían, para al final llegar al barandal que delimitaba el suelo de plata y la arena blanca.

Necesitaba respirar, quitarse esa envidia poco típica de ella y no explotar…conservar la calma. Sintió el cálido viento y la brisa del mar…el cual apenas y se veía gracia a las luces del palacio y las decoraciones del jardín….lo que le daba un toque celestial y el tibio aire que respiraba profundamente para mantener la cordura…luego, una vez más tranquila y sin el temor de explotar, se recargó en barandal…viendo el mar tristemente y suspiró.

Y pensar que hacía unas horas había sido realmente feliz con Marshall tras haberse curado de su fobia al océano, gracias a él.

Sabía que algún día pasaría eso. El día en que alguien llegaría para Marshall y la aplastaría. Bueno, no la culpaba, pues pese a lo que sentía…Ámbar era una persona realmente imposible de odiar. Era muy buena, la curó de la muerte y le estaba dando alojo y casa, por no decir protección…porque ella de sobra sabía lo que sucedía.

Era hermosa, sensual, cantaba como diosa, tenía riquezas…¿Cómo competir contra ella? Ella solo se sentía una humana tonta e insignificante…tal y como habían dicho muchas personas: "Una chica poco femenina".

¿Resignarse? Pero, había pasado mucho como para hacer eso…sin embargo, a como Marshall y ella se miraban en la canción, con esa química tan…perfecta…la dejaba sin armas.

De nuevo sintió eso en el pecho.

¿Acaso estaba celosa de la Princesa Ámbar?

Si.

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí terrícolas!**

**Bueno, como verán, el inicio del capítulo solo fue una introducción, basándose en como es el Reino (bailarín, cálido, perfecto, con mucha gente buena) y conocieron a dos nuevos personajes principales: La Princesa Ámbar y Anthony Stone, dos chicos que tendrán mucho que ver con esta parte final, así, como se dieron cuenta, la rivalidad de Finn y la desconfianza de Marshall hacía el joven consejero, la personalidad de la Princesa y de los celos que esta le puede causar a Fionna…no se preocupen, porque no pasara nada, este Fic sigue siendo Fiolee.**

**Y aunque ahorita se les está pintando todo a nuestros héroes de manera cómoda y feliz, en el siguiente capítulo comenzarán más los problemas, pues, a pesar de todo, los muchachos aun deben seguir las ´pruebas y Ámbar se los revelará en el siguiente capítulo, donde ya haremos mención de las Olimpiadas y más de las "Scream Queens"**

**Bueno, antes quiero decirles que el joven Anthony, oficialmente no es mío. Una lectora muy fiel lo hizo para mí, como dije en la nota en el otro Fic. Zulemita, a ti te doy el crédito y créeme, tu personaje será de vital importancia…y aunque lo puse un poco arrogante en este Fic, ya nos daremos cuenta de que, al igual que la Princesa, tiene un gran corazón y toda una historia. Y en cuanto a los otros que me dieron sus personajes…calma…saldrán en el tercer capi de la tercera parte más o menos.**

**Bueno, la canción se llama "Tell me that you love" y es interpretada por mi cantante pop favorita Victoria Justice y Leon Thomas III. Escúchenla y espero que les guste, a mi me encantó para esa parte.**

**Un aviso: Hubieron dos personitas que me dejaron comentario en el Fic anterior y que me pusieron links para ver unos dibujos que habían hecho y unos cosplay de HDA. Bueno, me sale la dirección…pero no la página, entonces si están ahí, muchachos o muchachas, por fa díganme donde las puedo busca para ver lo fenomenales que son ¿si? Realmente me gustaría verlos y para que sepan que no los pasó por alto. eh…**

**Y… ¡Jake y Arcoiris van a tener bebés! Jaja, para quienes vieron el nuevo capítulo de AT "La Princesa y la Plebeya" saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Bueno pues gracias por leer y a todos sus comentarios que, finalmente como siempre digo, son la base de este Fic. Todos son grandes y gracias por apóyame a arrancar con esta nueva parte que es la final del Fic. Y espero tener la misma suerte que en mis otros dos Fics, muchas gracia por leer.**

**Bueno, pues perdón por la demora y aquí está el primer capi. Gracias de nuevo y espero actualizar pronto. Cuídense mis lectores y nos leemos pronto que esto apenas arranca xD.**

**Bye :D**


	2. La P Esclava y el Consejero Traidor

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están, mi gente bonita? Yo muy bien, apurada un poco con la prepa pero sacándole tiempo para poder continuar la tercera parte de mi historia :D**

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y sus buenos comentarios, ya vi algunos dibujos y cosplays que me han dejado y me han encantado, de verdad, todos ustedes son geniales y una gran inspiración para mi. Comenzamos muy bien el Fic y lo continuaré, todo por ustedes y lo que me animan a seguir. De verdad muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que ponen a esta escritora.**

**Bueno, en este capi sabremos más sobre la Princesa Ámbar, su historia, así como decisiones muy duras para los muchachos y un "sucio trato" con el joven Anthony. También serán integrados nuevos personajes que les crearan muchos problemas a nuestros héroes a lo largo de la historia y ya verán porqué. La Demonio vuelve a hacer su parición y bueno…en este capi hay muchas decisiones, créanme.**

**Pero bueno, mejor no digo más y los dejo leer. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**La Princesa Esclava y El Consejero Traidor.**

"_Ser leal a sí mismo es el único modo de llegar a ser leal a los demás."_

-Vicente Aleixandre

_(Finn POV'S)_

_Después de quince años de ignorancia, finalmente me ha quedado claro que estoy condenado a la lealtad y la aventura._

_Sin embargo, con los hechos que han pasado me ha quedado claro que es lo que realmente me importa y que tengo mas que suficiente para poder vivir feliz: un hermano incondicional, una familia a la que le debo mucho, buenos amigos, lealtad, heroísmo...y una persona a la cual amar._

_Cuando conocí a Marceline en esta vida...di un grito de espanto por su "terrorífica naturaleza", pero, cuando me enteré de su pasado y del lazo que nos unía...rogué que ella aun tuviera un poco de tacto en su frío corazón._

_Y así fue._

_Gracias a ella logré encontrarme a mí mismo, conocí la verdad sobre mi pasado, a mi verdadera familia, el daño que muchas personas nos hicieron...y a mi hermana._

_En esos momento yo era feliz, no necesitaba mas...pero una parte de mi sabía que no estábamos solos y que vendrían por nosotros, amenazando nuestra felicidad dando a entender que en cualquier momento todo se derrumbaría en mis hombros, hecho pedazos._

_Por ello decidí aprovechar del tiempo que nos dispusiera la suerte. Lo que me puso a pensar... Cuando yo conocí a Marcy sentí miedo, al menos en esta vida._

_¿Cuál fue mi reacción cuando la conocí hace muchos años en mi otra vida?_

(Fin de Finn POV'S)

* * *

Después de que todos se sentaron de nuevo a comer, Ámbar se disculpó con el pretexto de que tenía que ir a atender a dos carteros en el jardín. Marshall, preguntando donde estaba Fionna la fue a buscar a su habitación, la Princesa sin en cambio no le dijo la verdad, simplemente lo dejó. Quería hablar con Fionna a solas.

Efectivamente, encontró a la humana al final de los jardines reales , mirando calculadoramente la playa y el vacío más allá de esta, que es realidad era el mar, pues se oían las olas ligeramente más fuertes que en la tarde a causa del viento. La humana no se percató de su presencia y la Princesa únicamente se acercó a ella, sonriendo un poco, como siempre. Entonces se recargó a su lado en el barandal también.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista?- le preguntó. La humana al voltear y verla casi se cae para atrás y el corazón se le aceleró. Pudo jurar que le dio un mini paro cardiaco cuando se encontró con esos ojos topacio y esa sonrisa amable y calculadora.

-¡Princesa!- soltó sorprendida y muy nerviosa- Yo…yo estaba….solo….um…quería…aire…y….-

-Todos están adentro, divirtiéndose. Tú deberías estar con ellos- dijo la Princesa- Y no deberías preocupar a Marshall así. Fue corriendo a buscarte a tu habitación-

-¿De…De verdad?- preguntó Fionna algo asombrada de que la Princesa lo supiera y del gesto de Marshall. Bien, ahora se sentía culpable.

-Sí,…sin embargo no le dije que estabas aquí porque, cuando te vi salir, pensé que querías estar sola- confesó la Princesa, mirándola calculadoramente. Al instante Fionna entristeció la mirada y la desvió apenada. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no podía odiar a Ámbar. Era lindísima, y a pesar de que le tenía cierta envidia…no podía gritarle que se alejara ni mucho menos. Era una persona muy agradable- ¿Te pasa algo, Fionna? Si es así, puedes contarme-

La humana se recargó de nuevo en el barandal y miró sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, quedándose en silencio. ¿Cómo decirle eso? Francamente quería confesarse, decirle lo mucho que le molestaba que Marshall y ella se vieran así, derrochándose en "química", pero no sabía si era lo correcto. ¿Y si a ella si le gustaba Marshall? Bueno…le sacaría información, pero solo para aprender de la maestra.

-Princesa…¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- comenzó a decir la humana, con la mirada aun triste y sin ver a la muchacha.

-Claro…- respondió Ámbar.

-¿Soy bonita?- preguntó finalmente y se volteó a mirarla con los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. A la Princesa le sorprendió ese gesto, no solo por la pregunta, sino porque se dio cuenta de que Fionna tenía un autoestima…hasta los suelos. Únicamente sonrió de manera cálida y acercó una mano a su rostro, para acomodarle un mechón rubio de su cara.

-Hay, Fi…Por supuesto que eres bonita- respondió la Princesa.

-No mienta…- suplicó casi la humana- Porque yo sé que no es así. No me veo ni me siento bonita- entonces, de nuevo miró al mar y luego a la arena, mientras la Princesa la miraba triste de su respuesta- Yo sé que no soy bonita como la Dulce Princesa o Marceline…Toda mi vida me lo han dicho. Que soy poco femenina, agresiva, "marimacha"…y la verdad,…es cierto- dijo por último y se recargó en el barandal.

-Fi…no digas eso. Eres preciosa y no importa lo que digan los demás- dijo Ámbar, tratando de alzarle los ánimos.

-Es fácil para usted decirlo. Usted es muy hermosa, gentil, sabia…Es el tipo de chica que todo muchacho quiere. Sin embargo, yo…sé que no soy así- dijo Fionna y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada de ella misma.

Ámbar primero la miró aun más sorprendida, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, tenía razón. Fionna estaba celosa de ella, y con ese "cualquier chico", se refería a Marshall. Tal vez no estaba bien, pero le causó gracia. Primeramente porque entre Marshall y ella, a pesar de conocerse de años, nunca se había dado nada. Segunda, porque Fi se sentía menos a lo que era para Marshall y tercera, era una MENTIRA que ella era "poco femenina". Es cierto, no se arreglaba mucho y se había descuidado por trabajar como heroína de Aaa, pero, de ahí a que no fuera bonita…no. Fionna era muy linda, incluso para ella.

-Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando- dijo y recargó su cadera en el barandal- Estás celosa de Marshall y de mi ¿verdad?-

Como un rayo, Fionna se reincorporó completamente roja y sorprendida de que la Princesa la hubiera descubierto. Cielos, era mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Realmente esa chica lo tenía todo.

-¿QUUEEE? ¡NO! ¡YO NO…!- trató de excusarse la humana, para que la Princesa no pensara mal de ella. No quería causar problemas, pero, para su sorpresa, la Princesa únicamente sonrió.

-No mientas, Fionna…- le dijo, socarronamente- Sé que te molestó que Marshall y yo cantáramos. Por eso te saliste- dijo, mirando el cielo y Fionna la vio admirada. O ella era muy predecible…o esa Princesa leía la mente- Si te deja más tranquila, entre Marshall y yo no hay nada, y nunca, en todos los siglos que lo he conocido, se ha dado algo-

Oír esas palabras de la boca de la Princesa fue cómo una refrescante pomada en una quemadura, pero también se sintió culpable. Al final había hecho un berrinche sin causa ni motivo y la Princesa parecía no mentir, pues su mirada era más sincera que cualquiera que hubiese visto.

-Yo…lo siento…- solo pudo decir la humana, frotándose un brazo, apenada.

-Ni lo digas…- dijo la Princesa, aceptando su disculpa- Y aunque yo sintiera algo por él, que no es así, Marshall estaría de todas maneras enamoradísimo de ti.- De nuevo la sangre inundó el rostro de la muchacha cuando la Princesa cambió su mística sonrisa a una pícara y coqueta- No paraba de hablar de ti en los días en los que administramos el antídoto. Decía: "Fionna es hermosa" "Es valiente y creativa ¿Qué clase de estúpido no la querría? Claro, además del estúpido de Gumball" "Quiero besar de nuevo a mi Chaparrita"- dijo Ámbar, imitando la voz masculina y grave de Marshall. Fionna no pudo evitar reírse de lo bien que lo imitaba, pero a la vez se sonrojó entera de lo que su novio había dicho sobre ella.

-¿De verdad…eso dijo?- preguntó, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si…la verdad…la novia anterior de Marshall no me caía muy bien- dijo la Princesa, haciendo una mueca.

-¿Ashley?- mencionó Fionna, sin más. La Princesa la miró un poco sorprendida.

-¿La conoces?- le preguntó Ámbar.

-Si…ella…le causó unos problemitas a Marshall de los que lo tuvimos que rescatar, je, je…- rió Fionna, rascándose la nuca. La Princesa sonrió y miró el mar.

-Si…Marshall se picó mucho con ella- dijo la Princesa, adquiriendo de nuevo su tono misterioso- Pero…nunca lo había visto hablar tan enamorado de alguien hasta hace unos días desde la Guerra de los Champiñones-

-¿Usted…estuvo en la guerra?- preguntó Fionna, curiosa.

-Si…y aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en ese entonces, supe que todo lo que Marshall había dicho de ti era verdad cuando llegaron- confesó la Princesa.

-¿Cuando llegamos?- preguntó Fionna de nuevo. Quería escuchar más.

-Sí. Cuando Aroon pisó tierra reinal, Marshall despertó cinco minutos después. Estaba desesperado por salvarte…-

_(Flashback)_

_-¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME!- gritó el vampiro desesperado, entrando y corriendo a la enfermería con Fionna en brazos. Las enfermeras al instante miraron horrorizadas al joven vampiro, lleno de quemadas del sol, heridas de la verbena, completamente débil, llorando a mares, desesperado, con una muchacha rubia, inconsciente, de donde cuya boca comenzaba a brotar sangre, igual que de su cuello y nariz._

_Detrás de él entraron más camillas con otros turistas heridos. Un muchacho rubio de cuyo pecho brotaba sangre, una preadolescente vampiro débil, quemada y con las mismas cantidades de deshidratación del vampiro, una muchacha pelirosa con bajos niveles de azúcar, un perro y una gata llenos de golpes y moretones y un enfermero, cargando una consola en cuya pantalla avisaba que los niveles de batería estaban bajos._

_Marshall estaba en el mismo estado, sin embargo, cuando bajó de Aroon, se rehusó a atenderse o a que tocaran a Fionna, preguntó violentamente sobre la enfermería y se dirigió ahí como alma que lleva al diablo. Intentó flotar, pero su debilidad se lo impidió y uso las piernas lo más rápido que pudo._

_Rápidamente los doctores y las enfermeras llegaron con una camilla vacía y unos de los enfermeros, ayudó al vampiro con Fionna y la colocó en la camilla, mientras la humana hacía un gesto de dolor. De repente, todo ellos, comenzaron a implantarle agujas y oxigeno a la muchacha. Fue cuando comenzaron a meterle más agujas y tubos, entonces el vampiro miró horrorizado al ver los gestos de dolor que hacía la humana._

_-¡No! ¿Qué le hacen?- gritó, aun desesperado- ¡Déjenla! ¿Qué le hacen?- pero nadie le respondió, todo ese grupo se dedicó a seguirle picando y demás._

_Tal vez fueron los estragos del calor, pero comenzaba a pensar que haberla llevado ahí había sido una peor idea si todos esos la estaban manoseando, causándole tanto dolor. Quiso agarrarla de nuevo y huir con ella en brazos, hasta que se agotara el bombear de su corazón._

_-Está en proceso de paro…- soltó una enfermera._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Llevémosla adentro!- gritó el doctor, entonces comenzaron a empujar la camilla, mientras eran seguidos por un vampiro desesperado._

_-¡No! ¡No se la lleven! ¡Fi! ¡FI!- sus gritos resonaron ´por toda la sala, dos enfermeros lo tuvieron que agarrar cuando la camilla traspasó con todos otras puertas corredizas. Sin embargo el vampiro se puso más loco y desesperado- ¡Suéltenme, imbéciles! ¡Fi! ¡Fi!-Entonces alguien se acercó a él y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, le clavó una aguja en el brazo izquierdo y apretó la jeringa, trapazando un líquido parecido al jugo de limón. El vampiro soltó un alarido y volteó a ver quien lo había atacado así. Entonces, se topó con la misma chica que les había danzado en el desierto.-¿Ámbar…?-_

_Pronto la vista se le comenzó a hacer borrosa y se sintió increíblemente mareado y débil. La fuerza se le fue de todo el cuerpo, incluso de la mente…y finalmente se desmayó, cayendo rendido ante el tranquilizante con un toque de verbena que durmió hasta su mente. Antes de que cayera y se golpeara, la Princesa, personalmente tomó al vampiro y lo recargó en su pecho, mientras se hincaba al suelo para una mayor comodidad y miro como, en efecto, se había quedado dormido con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Se quitó la malla de seda que le cubría la boca, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su viejo amigo y miró a los enfermeros._

_-Traigan otra camilla-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

-Eso explica todas las flores azules en mi habitación de la enfermería el día que desperté- sonrió Fionna, sintiéndose culpable del mal rato que le había hecho causar a Marshall. La Princesa asintió con una sonrisa tras platicarle la historia.

-A lo que voy con esto es que…seas bonita o no, Marshall siempre te amará- dijo la Princesa y miró al cielo- A veces hay lazos que no los podemos romper, así por más que queramos, porque estamos unidos a esa persona. Y es tu caso con Marshall. Se enamoraron en otra vida, se enamoraron en esta… ¿Tú crees que sea coincidencia?-

-Je, je…no- rió Fionna, pero luego miró el mar, de nuevo con los ojos vidriosos- Sin embargo, el que Marshall me quiera, no me quita lo "marimacha"-

-Tal vez te veas ahora así porque aun tienes quince años, pero espera otros dos años más y serás una preciosidad- dijo Ámbar.

-Créame, no será así…-

-Oh… ¿Quieres que te muestre que sí?- preguntó Ámbar, desafiándola. Fionna se volteó a mirarla con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quisiera verlo- contestó, de manera arrogante, pero de broma.

-Te lo puedo demostrar y de paso le das un buen gusto a Marshall. Pero eso depende de lo que decidas después de oír lo que tengo para hacer un trato contigo- dijo la Princesa y la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Ya has oído que puedo adelantar la edad por veinticuatro horas?-

* * *

Al día siguiente Finn se despertó antes que los demás. Se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación de Jake, sin embargo el perro parecía estar dormido

Bajó y se encontró con una de las mucamas de su habitación que se dirigía a hacer su cama, el humano le preguntó por la Princesa Ámbar y esta le respondió que había salido muy temprano a atender unos "Asuntos Reales", por lo que solo le agradeció por su información y su trabajo y siguió su camino.

Pensó que se encontraría con Anthony, lo que le resultaría bastante molesto ya que en toda la cena anterior no se habían dejado de mirar con rencor y mandar indirectas venenosas, sin embargo supo que el consejero aún estaba dormido cuando escuchó a otras dos mucamas hablar.

Afortunadamente logró llegar al salón principal, donde habían cenado en un rincón, cerca del piano. Todo estaba vacío, e incluso los sirvientes habían retirado la mesa y todos los utensilios de la noche anterior. Se hallaba completamente solo, e incluso la enorme sala parecía fría con los primeros rayos de la luz del sol asomarse por el enorme ventanal, donde un poco de brillo a la estancia.

Fue cuando uno de los portones de los laterales se abrieron, captando la atención del humano y se sorprendió un poco de ver quien era.

-¿Marcy?- le llamó por su nombre, la vampiresa alzó la mirada, pues ni se había percatado de la presencia de Finn hasta ese momento, pero solo logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, héroe- saludó Marcy, acercándose a él- Veo que te despertaste temprano-

-Si, igual que tú- respondió el humano, con la misma sonrisa.

-No, la verdad es que no pude dormir anoche- confesó Marcy, entristeciendo la mirada un poco- Es que...toda la noche tuve pesadillas-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Finn, algo preocupado, pero la vampiresa trató de ampliar de nuevo su sonrisa.

-No, son bobadas, Finn- dijo Marceline-¿Que te parece si mejor hacemos algo en lo que todos despiertan? Aun faltan tres horas para desayunar- propuso ella.

-Si, suena bien. Lo que tu quieras- dijo Finn, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos a la playa- bromeo Marceline con una sonrisa audaz, cruzándose de brazos. Al instante Finn palideció de vergüenza.

-¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!- soltó el humano, nervioso.

-Bien...Entonces...¿Te apetece ir al pueblo?- sugirió la vampiresa, relajando un poco más al humano- Realmente quiero ir, pues hace años que no voy-

Finn lo pensó un poco. Bueno, le había puesto atención a Anthony en cada uno de los lugares señalados, pero definitivamente su lugar favorito había sido el restaurante-bar al que se habían ido a meter. Y no por la clase de cosas que ahí vendían, sino porque la gente parecía tan alegre que hasta a Jake y a la Dulce Princesa los habían contagiado. Además, Ámbar había dicho que le gustaría que él paseara con Marceline.

-Claro, vamos a tomar algo a un lugar que el idiota de Anthony nos mostró- dijo Finn, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano sin timidez, al instante la vampiresa se ruborizó un poco. Era raro que Finn actuara de esa manera tan...galante, no era su estilo.

-Esto no es una cita, ¿Verdad?- preguntó la vampiresa, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Finn únicamente amplió más su sonrisa.

-Pero claro que lo es- respondió sin más- Tómalo si quieres como nuestra primera cita oficial-

* * *

Luego de media hora, ambos chicos se dirigieron al pueblo. El sol apenas se asomaba por las dunas y aun se sentía un poco el viento de la noche, sin embargo el calor era agradable, incluso para Marceline, quien estaba más que feliz de sentir ese contacto por el sol.

Las personas apenas sacaban sus puestos para vender, de las casas de cuarzo salían deliciosos aromas al desayuno, algunos hombres acarreaban y las mujeres lavaban las

entradas de su puerta. Parecía que el día estaba más que perfecto.

Finn se permitió que seguir gozando ese acogedor reino, mientras Marcy aun veía admirada de vez en cuando como sus brazos y demás no se quemaban. Le gustaba, pero más le gustaba estar con Finn, quien a veces le agarraba de la mano, tímido y seguían caminando por más casas, mientras Marcy apretaba la mano contra la suya.

Durante el trayecto, en realidad, no se decían mucho, bastaba con la compañía del otro para estar a gusto, o cuando lo hacían solo era para decir más cosas agradables sobre el reino...y Finn, en efecto, de lo que Anthony le había dicho el día anterior, lo aprendió y se lo decía a Marcy, quien parecía mas interesada en su piel que en el pueblo. A fin y al cabo lo había visto muchas veces, solamente que ese momento había un poco de más infraestructura y personas.

-Te ves bonita hoy- mencionó Finn, tratando de optar más el papel de novio- Me gusta tu traje-

-Es el mismo que usé ayer, Finn- sonrió Marceline, quien en lugar de azorarse sonrió enternecida. El humano fue el que se ruborizó entero de su sonrisa irónicamente angelical.

-Oh, si bueno…te ves linda- dijo, azorado. Marceline soltó una risita.

-Es bueno verte sin que estés peleando o estresado- dijo la vampiresa- Creo que…al llegar a este reino se nos ha facilitado todo…Solo, ojala y no te sacara una cabeza de altura-

Finn se detuvo en seco frente a una fuerte de un restaurante. Era pequeña y de la pared brotaba un chorrito de agua, mientras que en el fondo había unos peces con escamas parecidas a las de Aroon, brillantes y de colores azules, doradas, rojas…resplandeciendo con el sol matutino y los reflejos del agua. Marceline le copió, pero lo miró confundida por la repentina mueca de disgusto del joven. No parecía enojado con ella, pero si molesto de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Realmente es tan importante para ti, Marcy?- le preguntó el humano de repente- ¿Ser más joven o ser más grande?-

-Bueno…es un poco extraño en nuestro caso- confesó Marceline- En el caso de Marshall y Fi…tal vez no tanto porque, como sea…Fionna es más dócil por ser mujer, pero también porque es una niña…así que no importa. Pero en mi caso…- se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

-Bien…no voy a mentirte- dijo Finn, acercándose a ella- Pero, es cierto. Me gustabas cuando eras más joven, pero, te lo dije y te lo repito ahora. Me gustas tal y como eres-

Marceline se quedó callada, asimilando las palabras de Finn y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa. Cada vez que sacaba esa frase le reconfortaba un poco, pero a la vez la hacía sentir demasiado culpable. A veces, al igual que Fi, no se sentía lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Y… ¿Pensaras lo mismo…si soy yo la que se tiene que inclinar a besarte?- preguntó, pícaramente. Finn de repente se puso nervioso y mucho más rojo de lo que de repente se sentía, igual el calor se hizo más presente en su cuerpo.- Me encantan tus ojos…me traen demasiados recuerdos- dijo dulcemente. Finn rió un poco divertido.

-¿Tu, la Reina Vampiro, acabas de decir cosas tan cursis?- dijo, imitando una mueca de asco, aunque realmente le había agradado. Marceline también sonrió y se cercó más a él.

-Puedo ser cursi cuando me lo propongo…- bromeó la vampiresa, entonces Finn la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la orilla de la fuente, mientras la miraba a los ojos, profundamente. Marceline se calló de repente, mientras en efecto, se acomodaba en la orilla de cuarzo de la fuente. Nunca había visto así a Finn, tan…determinado y ruborizado. Pero sabía que se debía a que estaba buscando sus labios.

En efecto, bajó de su mirada azul celeste a sus labios, mientras sus ojos se iban entrecerrando poco a poco, igual que los de él. Por un momento se les olvidó que estaban en el pueblo, que muchos mercaderes, niños, mujeres y hombres pasaban a su alrededor por el ritmo de esa ciudad. Por un instante todo se les detuvo, solo sentían la respiración dl otro muy cerca de sus labios. ¡Al diablo con la edad! Incluso Finn, siendo muchos años menor que ella…sentía ese impulso de atracción y amor hacia ella. Ni más ni menos.

Poco a poco, ladearon sus cabezas para una mayor comodidad…cuando varios gritos desgarradores se comenzaron a escuchar a su alrededor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!-

Al instante se separaron cuando oyeron los gritos y vieron correr a varias personas en dirección opuesta. Raro porque, según Anthony, en ese reino predominaba la paz.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Finn.

-No lo sé. Pero tal vez deberíamos ir a ver- respondió la vampiresa. Finn asintió y ambos corrieron en dirección contraria ante toda la gente que huía como si hubiesen visto al mismo demonio…

Demonio…

Finn rogaba con toda su alma que sus pensamientos fueran erróneos, porque esa maldita sensación la sentía en la columna y en la boca…igual que Marceline.

Entonces llegaron a un montón de gente, que rodeaba de lo que parecían huir las demás personas, mientras esos estragos se hacían más y más fuertes en sus columnas, como una esencia que cada vez pesaba más y más. Se abrieron paso ante las personas, heladas de pavor y, en efecto, Finn comprobó que no estaba equivocado…para su mala suerte. Y la verdad Marcy y él miraron sorprendidos a quienes veían.

Era la demonio Doble Cara. Tenía atada a unas espigaderas a una de las muchachas del bar donde habían comido el día anterior en el paseo con Anthony. Y esa chica era la misma que los habían atendido y que conocía al consejero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Maryan? La muchachita parecía completamente adolorida por las espinas que se le clavaban en su piel gracias a su escotado traje. E hecho la sangre comenzaba a resbalarse por su piel por los rasguños. Marcy vio que a un lado había un muchacho, con un uniforme parecido al de la chica, pero masculino. Estaba palidísimo y hasta ahí le llagaba el olor a…zanoides. Si, al igual que la sangre de Fionna con las Púrpuras, las de ese chico con esas plantas. Las conocía porque su padre se las había mostrado.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó la Demonio con rabia.

-No sé…- chilló la muchacha. La Demonio apretó su puño, y con él, el amarre de esas plantas también le apretó más a la chica, sacándole un grito en el que ya casi no salió aire y la hirió más.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpida, niña!- le gritó la Demonio- ¡La esencia de Finn el humano está aquí y si no me dices donde está, te juró que meteré estas espinas por tu garganta y de manera literal…!-

-¡Hey! ¡Demonio!- oyó una voz bastante familiar a sus espaldas- ¿Me querías ver? ¡Aquí estoy!-

Todos guardaron el aliento cuando Finn la encaró junto con una bella chica de piel páli-azul, soltando murmullos sobre su valentía y que tenía que ver con eso monstruo tan poco usual en eso reino.

-Finn…- siseó la vieja ermitaña y se giró lentamente hacía el, dejando ver tu escalofriante rostro. De hecho Finn no pudo evitar verla también con más repugnancia, más de la que ya había visto en su miserable cara.

Su rostro estaba más desfigurado de lo que él recordaba. Su cara roja quemada…ahora estaba quemada de verdad. La mitad de ella estaba llena de cicatrices y quemaduras y…ya no tenía un ojo. Si, esos ojos rojos…uno de ellos, había desaparecido y era violeta, pero de ese violeta feo, como cuando se pudre la sangre dentro del cuerpo. Si…era la misma por su mirada…pero…habían acabado con ella, y esa sonrisa colmilluda sarcástica, ahora era una mueca de rabia.

Incluso a Marceline le hizo sentir esa repulsión y vaya que había visto cosas horribles en la Nocheosfera y a lo largo de su vida. Pudiese ser que el Quinto Acorde le hiciera más daño a ella por su naturaleza, pero, ese ojo no se lo había sacado ella, ni siquiera recordaría algo así. Entonces le cayeron las palabras de Ámbar como balde de agua fría el día en que despertó.

"_No te preocupes. La desviamos…"_

¡Mierda! ¿Con desviar se refería a eso? ¿A quitarle un ojo de la cara a esa mujer? Bueno, se lo merecía, de hecho era poco por haber envenenado a Fionna, por matar a los padres de Jake y a los padres biológicos de ambos humanos…si. Era horrible, pero…pero ahora había desatado más ira.

-Si me quieres a mí, aquí me tienes, pero ni se te ocurra tocar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver- dijo Finn, valientemente, sacudiéndose esa imagen enfermiza de ella.

-Te mataré…- siseó la mujer- Y no por el Conde, esto será personal…-

Entonces chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que las espigaderas soltaran a la muchacha, quien dio un último alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo, doblándose del dolor, envuelta en llanto y con miles de rasguños que le sangraban por su cuerpo. Entonces esas espigaderas se fueron directo contra Finn, quien al instante desenvainó su espada, esperando a esas plantas…pero entonces Marceline se atravesó y con su hacha, ya en tamaño normal, las recibió y las cortó de cabo a rabo. Al instante las espigaderas cayeron al suelo, secas y muertas, mientras la Demonio se ganaba una mirada sádica de la vampiresa.

-Hazlo y te mando directo al infierno con esto-amenazó la vampiresa, levantando en lo alto su hacha. La Domino esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya…recuperaste tu edad original ¿eh?- dijo con una mirada aterradora, mirando su cuerpo como si se tratase de un espécimen perdido- Y al final la hijita de Hunson Abadeer vuelve a ser toda una mujer- entonces soltó una risita- Es tan patético que aun andes arriesgando tu pellejo por un ser tan insignificante como él-

-Vale más que tu. Eso sin duda- le respondió Marceline, fríamente.- No dejare que le hagas daño…JA-MÁS- dijo, haciendo énfasis en las sílabas de la ultima palabra.

-Vale…entonces tendré que matarte a ti primero, maldita…- sonrió la Demonio, levantando de nuevo las espigaderas. Marcy se puso en posición de combate…y Finn se quedó ahí, petrificado, entonces reaccionó. No podía dejar que Marcy se arriesgara así por él, de ninguna manera la volvería a perder como lo había hecho tantas veces

Entonces le llegó a Marceline y a Finn también un olor familiar. El humano lo captó como dulce y fresco, como a un montón de menta deliciosa que le llenaba los pulmones…para Marceline era lo más pareció al gas o el humo puro. La mareaba, le causaba nauseas….y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas…era lo mismo…que había sentido cuando Fionna y Marshall quedaron bajo las rocas.

Verbena.

-Ahh…ya no eres tan fuerte como lo eras hace unos minutos ¿verdad?- preguntó la Demonio con más burla.

-¿Marcy?- le llamó Finn, preocupado. La vampiresa no el contestó, únicamente perdió el equilibrio del bajo sobre sus manos y después cayó de rodillas con esa fuerte jaqueca, tomándose el cabello entre sus manos. El simple olor lograba debilitarla hasta más no poder-¡Marceline!- soltó Finn, preocupado y se hincó a su lado, tomándola de los hombros e irguiéndola, tratando de que se sintiera mejor. Pero la vampira solo tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, aun inhalando esa repulsiva cosa.-¡Marcy! ¿Qué LE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- le gritó Finn con rabia a la Demonio, quien únicamente sonrió.

-No puedo matarte si no la desmiembro a ella primero- dijo la señora- Pero de cualquier manera…¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS ENTONCES!- gritó, levantó sus manos y las espigaderas se dirigieron a ellos tan rápido que a Finn solo le dio tiempo de abrazar a Marceline y poner su espalda, protegiéndola y cerrando los ojos igual, esperando el cruel contacto….contacto que nunca llegó.

De repente oyó un fuerte golpe detrás de él y todas las personas soltaron alaridos de felicidad, aplausos y gritos al ver quien había llegado. Rápidamente Finn se dio la vuelta, pero sin soltar aun a Marcy y vio admirado quien estaba frente a ellos.

Era la Princesa, quien le daba la espalda y estaba en posición de ataque, llevaba una espada de plata, con mango de piel de dragón dorada, zafiros y rubíes, tenía la forma exacta de una luna en menguante. Nunca había visto un arma tan más letal aparte de la de Fionna ni a la Princesa tan tensa y poco dócil. Pues su mirada daba a entender que ralmente quería restorcerle el cuello a esa mujer.

-¡Princesa!- soltó el humano, asombrado

-¿Estás bien, Finn?-le preguntó, volteandose un poco para mirarlo.

-Si...-respondió el humano, apretando más a Marcy contra su pecho. Aun estaba mareada, pero ya no tanto, de hecho se recobró un poco y le permitió escuchar lo que decían los demás. Ámbar estaba ahí, enfrentando a la Demonio de nuevo.

-Déjemelo a mí, princesa- entonces llegó Anthony, más que dispuesto a dar la cara por su monarca. Finn también miró sorprendido al joven consejero. Se había puesto delante de Ámbar con un arco de color azul marino, hecho de la más fina caoba, escamas azules y filigrana de oro. Un arma digna de la realeza igual que la espada que la Princesa tenía en mano.

Finn miró como todos a su alrededor habían guardado silencio y vio que entre la multitud salían sus amigos, todos ellos, incluidos Bonnibel y Beemo. Se les erizó la piel al ver a la Demonio Doble Cara, su estado y lo que había provocado.

-Apártate, Anthony- dijo la Princesa, tomándolo de un hombro y mirándolo muy seriamente. El consejero se giró a mirarla algo confuso y enojado.

-Pero, su alteza...- trató de decir el joven.

-¡He dicho que te apartes!- soltó Ámbar, furiosa y haciendo que todos se estremecieran, incluido Anthony. Nunca, en los años que llevaba trabajando para ella le había hablado así, de hecho jamás se había visto tal mueca de disgusto y preocupación en la muchacha.

En consejero, rendido ante la mirada penetrante de esa Ámbar, accedió de no muy buena manera y bajó el arco y se quito del camino. Entonces la Princesa dio un paso al frente y levantó su espada, apuntándole a ella.

-Buenos días, su alteza...- dijo la Demonio con arrogancia, pero Ámbar únicamente enfocó más la mirada.

-Largo de mi Reino...-masculló con rabia.

-¿Me vas a sacar tan pronto, querida? - preguntó la Demonio, paseándose- Es de mala educación sacar a las personas mayores y tu, mi niña, eres demasiado joven aun-

Ésas palabras fuero como una daga para Ámbar y Finn se dio cuenta. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que había más en común con ella que otro pasado místico.

-Deja a estos muchachos, Demonio mentirosa, y ve a decirle al Conde que si se mete con ellos…se mete conmigo- amenazó la Princesa- Y que no se atreva a tocar jamás a uno de mis habitantes o me veré obligada a romperle personalmente el cuello-

-Creo que vamos a tener que hablar tú y yo a mi manera, perra- dijo la Demonio con ira, levantando de nuevo las espigaderas. El instante Anthony se volvió a colocar en frente de Ámbar.

-¡Cuida tus palabras hacia la Princesa!- soltó con rabia, pero la joven e nuevo lo tomó del hombro y lo hizo retroceder sin prestarle atención a él y enfocando su mirada en la Demonio. La vieja únicamente rió sonoramente.

-Vaya…el muchacho a quien detienes es demasiado para ti- dijo esta y se volvió a pasear, mientras la gente retrocedía, asustada- Pero tú también tienes secretos ¿Verdad, querida?- entonces se acercó a ella y empujó a Anthony con demasiada fuerza, tanto que el joven terminó en el suelo bocabajo, sacándole por completo el aire y el arco terminando a varios metros de ellos, al lado de Finn y Marceline.

-Anthony…- susurró Marceline, despegándose un poco de Finn para ver como el consejero había caído y quedado tenido en el suelo. Todos contuvieron el aliento y Marshall estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente, pero Fionna lo detuvo de la muñeca. No sabía por qué razón, pero las dos miradas de ambas contrincantes parecían fundirse en rencor y odio, como si, además de venir por ella y Finn, también estuviese a punto de saltarle al cuello a Ámbar. De nuevo todos contuvieron el aliento cuando la mujer comenzó a caminar alrededor de su Princesa, juzgándola, sin embargo la Princesa parecía firme y sin que esa criatura le enfriara la sangre de miedo. Casi había adoptado una mirada…arrogante.-¿Quién eres realmente, Ámbar? ¿Una princesa? ¿Una mentirosa? ¿Una niña con demasiados sueños?... ¿Cuando les pensabas decir que, para conseguir lo que ellos quieren, necesitan pasar una prueba más?-

Finn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Una prueba más? ¿A que se refería? Miró a Marceline, quien ya se sentía mejor, pero también tenía la mirada levantada hacia ella, completamente confundida de la actitud que había tomado su amiga. Seguía firme, pero con la mirada le gritaba a la mujer que cerrara la boca.

-¿Prueba?- repitió Finn, pero como siempre, jamás nadie le respondía nada. Volteó a ver a Fionna y a Marshall, pero también parecían no tener idea de lo que esos dos estaban hablando. La Demonio esbozó una satánica sonrisa al ver la cara de ignorantes de los otros.

-Veo que no les has dicho nada acerca de las Olimpiadas de la Perla- mencionó la anciana, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Ámbar al instante frunció más el ceño y apretó la empuñadura de su espada y al instante la vieja rió al ver su expresión- Vaya…Y dicen que eres más pura que la misma Perla de la Juventud Eterna…pero mientes, mientes con todo…incluso con tu mismo nombre- entonces se detuvo delante de ella y acercó su rostro al de la Princesa, demasiado cerca, mientras ella intentaba mantenerse inexpresiva- ¿No es así…Katherine Keila Mason?-

La Princesa apretó su puño, tomó impulso y antes de que la dejara reaccionar, le dio con todo en su rostro, desencajándole la mandíbula y tirándola al suelo. Todos soltaron un grito ahogado y Bonnibel tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Conocía la realeza, y una buena jamás debía herir a alguien por si mismo, según su código, pero al parecer el de la Princesa no era así. Estaba ahí, defendiendo personalmente su Reino. O así eran sus reglas o…realmente estaban amenazados.

De nuevo la Demonio rió, como si le causara gracia lo que la Princesa le estuviera haciendo y se enderezó un poco, pero apenas pudo hacerlo, porque Ámbar le apuntó al cuello, levantándole un poco el desfigurado rostro con la espada.

-Largo de aquí…- le volvió a amenazar.

-Ya me voy, linda- dijo la Demonio, divertida- Pero deberías decirle a esos muchachos malditos la que les espera- dijo, señalando amenazadoramente a Finn, quien gruñó y le enseñó los dientes, como si tratara de ahuyentarla, molesto- Y prepárate, porque vamos a arruinar tu precioso evento antes de que esos dos niños estúpidos ganen la Juventud Eterna. Y créeme, nena, yo me voy a encargar de que sea así- dijo esto se levantó. Dicho esto chasqueó de nuevo las espigaderas se cerraron entorno a ella y le lanzó una última sonrisa a la Princesa-Por cierto…tu amigo el Lich te manda saludos-

Y tras decir esto las espigaderas se cerraron, formando al final una nube de arena y al final, cuando se esparció, la Demonio haba desaparecido. Todos soltaron algunas exclamaciones cuando vieron que las habían dejado solos, asimilando por unos segundos lo que había sucedido y la amenaza que esa mujer les había lanzado. Planteándole un montón de preguntas a los muchachos. ¿Ultima prueba? ¿Olimpiadas de la Perla? ¿Eso tenía que ver con la Perla de la Juventud Eterna?

Marshall, al instante corrió a Maryan, quien se abrazaba a sí misma, temblando y llorando de miedo y dolor, se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándola un poco de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? Le preguntó, preocupado, mientras la muchacha solo asentía, sollozando y lamentándose de su novio, tendido a su lado, lleno de veneno de zanoides.

Jake, se volteó a toda la multitud junto con Jake y extendieron los brazos, agitándolos en el aire.

-¡Muy bien, señores! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! ¡Sigan en lo suyo!- comenzó a decir el perro, ahuyentando a las personas, un poco más relajadas de que esa mujer.

-¡Si! ¡Sigan circulando!- dijo Cake, siguiéndole el juego a Jake, al instante las personas, no muy seguras, siguieron su camino, reanudando sus labores y caminatas. Fionna se acercó a Marceline y Finn, quienes estaban un poco conmocionados, pero no heridos, al parecer el dolor de cabeza de Marcy había cesado tan rápido como cuando se fue la Demonio. Se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron al ropa, la cual estaba un poco llena de arena.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- preguntó la humana, mirando lo pálidos que estaban, más que su color habitual. Los chicos únicamente asintieron, sin embargo aun estaban muy sacados de onda.

-Si, Fi…- contestó Finn, aun con escalofríos.

-¡Anthony!-

Oyeron una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se voltearon y vieron como la Princesa enderezaba un poco al consejero, quien estaba completamente mareado e incluso sentado parecía perder de todas las manera la conciencia. Ese golpe le había dado una herida en el pómulo derecho. Sin embargo oía la voz de la Princesa, e igual que un cachorro sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, volviendo en si de un momento a otro, con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Princesa! ¿ESTA BIEN?...- soltó, preocupado, mirándola a los ojos. Ámbar tomó el rostro del consejero entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara, mientras la respiración del joven se iba normalizando después de que su presión arterial subió en tres segundos al darse cuenta de que había fallado antes de poder proteger a su Princesa.

-Tranquilo…estoy bien…- le susurró, tratando de calmarlo. Anthony únicamente soltó un suspiro aliviado y se recargo en su hombro, agotado, incluso siendo muy temprano.- Pero eres demasiado idiota- masculló la Princesa, frunciendo el ceño y lo miró más fijamente, apretando los dientes- Nunca…vuelvas a exponerte así, Anthony- gruñó esta. Anthony la miró, más que con sorpresa, con dolor. ¿Lo estaba subestimando? Fue cuando la Princesa lo soltó y se puso de pie. Entonces volteó a ver a Jake- Jake ¿Podrías decirle a Aroon que tenemos que trasportar a dos habitantes a la enfermería del Palacio?-

-Si, Princesa- contestó Jake, entonces se estiró y dando largos pasos se alejó de ese lugar, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-Princesa… ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-

Nuevas voces se oyeron. Los muchachos se giraron y Ámbar se paralizó de miedo al oírlo. Casi por instinto, Finn tomó la mano de Marceline cuando vio a doce elegantes caballeros plantados delante de ellos.

Todos tenían los mismos rasgos que la Gente Joya. Piel ambarina, trajes elegantes parecidos al de Hunson Abadeer a pesar del tremendo calor del desierto, sin embargo tenían un porte singular. Lo que más le extrañaba era que todos esos hombres tenían una gena incrustada a la frente, rasgo que ya había visto en algunos habitantes y que le recordó a la Princesa Flama. Sin embargo, la diferencia con esos señores de entre treinta y cincuenta años de edad, era que su cabello tenía el mismo color de la joya en su frente: diamante, rubí, zafiro, turmalina, topacio, alejandrina, esmeralda, aqua marín, cuarzo y otras que piedras preciosas que Finn no lograba reconocer a ciencia cierta. Otra cosa en común de esos hombres era que, todos tenían la misma mirada exigente y su ceño fruncido contra la Princesa, quien notablemente se había puesto nerviosa. Igual que Anthony, quien se levantó de inmediato y se sacudió las ropas al ver a ese grupo de hombre.

-Buen día, señores del Parlamento- saludó la Princesa, recobrando la compostura y tratando de no sonar tan….nerviosa- Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante. Si les importa-los hombres la miraron minuciosamente a ella y luego a los muchachos a su espalda, como si fueran extraños bichos, luego de nuevo se dirigieron a ella.

-De acuerdo, Princesa- respondió el hombre con el Diamante en la frente.

-Claro…- dijo de repente Marshall, dando un paso al frente y mirando directamente a la Princesa con cierta desconfianza- Pero también a nosotros nos debes una explicación…- Ámbar se tenso al ver la mirada de su amigo. Al final de cuentas no había salvado a nadie ni nada- ¿Qué es eso de las Olimpiadas de la Joya?-

* * *

Todos esperaban en el salón. Ámbar los había guiado hacia allá, pero había estado hablando en una sala apartada con los que había llamado "El Parlamento". Finn se puso a temblar después de que todos esos hombres los miraron, la amenaza de la Demonio y la mención de La Olimpiadas de quien sabe qué. Todo eso le inquietaba y al parecer no era el único.

La mesa no estaba aun puesta y todos estaban en silencio, muy nerviosos. Marshall daba vueltas de un lado para otro, como un tigre enjaulado, Fionna estaba sentada en la tarima, con Cake en sus piernas, acariciándole en pelaje y pérdida en sus pensamientos, igual que la gata. Marceline estaba sentada en la butaca del piano, tocando algunas notas con la mirada pérdida y a su lado Jake, quien estaba callado y miraba entretenido lo poco que ella tocaba. Bonnibel estaba sentada igual en la tarima, junto con Anthony, Mu y Beemo, mientras con un trapo mojado limpiaba la herida del Consejero, cuidadosamente.

Eso estaba mal y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. No hacía falta preguntar que Anthony y Ámbar sabían más de lo que incluso los vampiros consideraban importante. Todo dependía de lo que la Princesa les dijera. Era increíble pensar, que después de haber pasado días realmente felices en ese reino, de tener una imagen linda de esa Princesa, un seductor Consejero y amabilidad por todas partes, las sombras del pasado estuvieran desmoronando todo lo que habían logrado recuperar un poco.

Incluso Grace había notado sus rostros de preocupación y remordimiento y se presentó miles de veces en la sala, ofreciéndoles a los muchachos comida o algo, pero todos se negaron y lo único que había traído había sido el trapo mojado al ver la terrible herida de Anthony en el rostro.

Justo antes de que la tensión los consumiera a todos, los portones se abrieron de par en par y la Princesa llegó con el mismo rostro de preocupación en el rostro. Eso solo les decía que la plática con el Parlamento no había salido nada bien. Al instante todos se pusieron de pie y firmes, anulando lo que estaban haciendo y mirándolos, ansioso. La Princesa los miró sin saber que decir muy bien. Fue cuando Finn dijo la primera frase.

-¿Están mejor sus súbditos?- preguntó el humano. La Princesa lo miró algo apenada.

-Si, Finn- respondió la Princesa, acomodándose el cabello detrás de su oreja- Están curando las heridas de Maryan en estos momentos y administrándole el antídoto al joven que fue envenenado con zanoides. No se preocupen- luego se dirigió a Mu- De hecho, Mu, te solicitan en la enfermería ¿Podrías ir?-

-¡Mu!- respondió la criaturita y dando unos saltos, salió de la estancia. Luego de eso, Ámbar los encaró nuevamente. Y Marcy la miró sin entender aun, bajando de la tarima.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ámbar?- exigió saber la vampiresa.

La Princesa la miro y luego a los demás, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirles lo que acontecía. Que la Juventud Eterna tenía en esos momentos un gran riesgo. Miró a Anthony, quien simplemente suspiró y desvió la mirada, apenado. Entonces la Princesa se dirigió a Finn.

-Sé por qué estás aquí, Finn- dijo ella y tragó saliva en seco- Quieres la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

Finn la miró sorprendido de que hubiera acertado. A decir verdad no le había dicho nada a la Princesa, pero más que nada no había dicho algo acerca de eso porque no quería incomodar a la muchacha después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, además la notaba distante y preocupada y tal vez ese era el por qué.

-Si, no le había dicho nada y...-trató de explicar el humano, pero Ámbar unicaente hizo un ademán, pidiendole que por favor la escuchará y Finn se calló

-Creeme, hubiera preferido mil veces que no me dijeran nada a esto- confesó la Princesa, entonces Marshall caminó a ella, escurriñandola con la mirada.

-Ámby...¿Qué pasó?- exigió de nuevo saber el vampiro-Nos debes una explicación-

-Lo sé. Pero antes de decirles quiero que piensen bien las cosas despies de decirselos- dijo la Princesa, mirandolos fijamente.

-Claro, por supuesto- respondió Finn por todos. La Princesa juntó las palmas y frunció los labios, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Soltó un suspiró y caminó un poco- No les puedo dar la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

La expresión de todos no tuvo precio cuando la Princesa soltó esas palabras. Era terrible, que les dijera eso despues de todo lo que habían pasado y la verdad una ira interna se apoderó de repente del humano.

¿Por qué Ámbar, si la había considerado todas esos días como la persona más perfecta, les negaba lo que habían ido a buscar? No podía hacerles eso. No se lo merecían, simplemente no.

No había peleado con Marcy por nada, no se habrían expuesto así, Fionna no habría sido envenenada ni Marcy afectada en cuanto a su edad por nada, si, era verdad, los estaba siguiendo el Conde y los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera, como Marcy les llamaba, pero si esa era la razón por la cual la Princesa se había negado a darles lo que ellos pedían, bueno, realmente estaba mal.

¿Es que la vida no podía darles ni una cosa bien hecha? Ya tenían suficiente que al Conde se las trajera en contra ¿Tambien alguien a quien consideraban una gran amiga?

-¿Que? ¿Por qué?- contestó Finn en voz alta, no era su intención gritar, pero es que...su suerte no podía ser tan mala.

-Finn, Finn...-trató de calmarlo la vampiresa.

-Finn, dejame explicarte las cosas...yo...-dijo la Princesa, con intenciones de calmarlo.

-¿Tu qué, Princesa? ¿Que me va a decir ahora?- comenzó a gritar Finn, completamente alterado-Digame que es una broma ¡Porque si no lo es usted de verdad está mal! ¡NO TIENE NI LA MENOR IDEA DE TODO LO QUÉ NOSOTROS HEMOS PASADO!-

-¡Vuelve a gritale a la Princesa y te parto el cuello!- gruñó Anthony, yendose contra él y tomandolo del cuello de la camisa. Tanto se había enojado que hizo de lado a Bonnibel de manera brusca.

-¡Sueltame, idiota!- le gritó Finn, tratando de patearlo. Fue cuando Marshall llegó, los separó y se puso entre ambos, poniendo la palma de sus manos en su pecho.

-Hey, calmense los dos. Aquí no queremos ninguna clase de pelea tonta- dijo Marshall y una vez que vio que los muchacos ya se habían calmado, se dirigió a Ámbar, con mirada exigente-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?-

-Porque las reglas han cambiado desde la última vez que Marceline y tú estuvieron aquí- dijo la Princesa, sin mas. Caminó por la sala, mietras todos la seguían con la mirada. Sabia de sobra que no era justo, para nadie, pero ella solo era la guardián de lo que ellos querían, y encatada se las daría...si no la estuviesen deteniendo-Escuchen, los hombre que vimos en el pueblo son los señores del Parlamento, y desde hace tres décadas existe este...juzgado-

-¿Juzgado?- repitió Marceline, confundida- Ámbar, ¿Que tienen que ver esos hombres con la Perla de la Juventud Eterna?-

La Princesa la miró con aspecto inexpresivo y apretó los puños. Esa era la pregunta y palanca que estaba buscando para poder decirles la verdad de lo que les esperaba.

-Esos hombres son los que me tienen limitada de lo que le pueda hacer a este Reino.- luego de eso se giró al humano- Deben saber...que yo pelée con el Lich hace treinta años-

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, incluso los de Marshall y Marceline. Esa parte aun no se las contaba su amiga, tal vez se debía a todo el tiempo e el que habían estado ausetes los unos de los otros.

-¿Usted...Usted fue entonces de la que...de la que mis abuelos me contaron?- soltó Boniie, admirada y viendola de abajo hacia arriba-Usted peleó contra el Lich junto con el inmortal Billy-

-¿PERDOOOOOOON?- soltaron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo y la miraron boquiabiertos, conoían a Billy y auque las cosas no fueron lo que ellos esperaban, pero, ¿La delicada Princesa Ámbar contra el Lich, codo a codo con el semetante Billy?

-Si, yo luché con el Lich, cuando aun no existían las Olmipadas de la Perla- dijo la Princesa-Verán, aunque el Lich es un ser impregnado de maldad, que mata a todo a su paso, no es completamente inmortal y vino aquí a buscar lo único que le podía congelar la edad-

-¿La Perla de la Juventud Eterna?- preguntó Fionna, adelantándose a los demás.

-Así es- asintió la Princesa-Conocí a tus padres, Dulce Princesa- dijo, mirandola-Ellos nos apoyaron a mi y a Billy a atraparlo en esa prisión de ámbar. Pero, como el Lich estuvo a nada de volverse inmortal, comenzaron las sectas del Parlamento, por ello y por ley de mis padres, tengo el deber de aceptar,las opiniones de los ciudadanos. Así que crearon Las Olimpiadas de la Perla para que se definiera a un solo ser que fuera digno de merecer la Juveru Eterna y no darsela a cualquier visitante, aun cono los pocos que visitaran nuestro Reino para ese fin-

-Ok...¿Y por qué no nos lo dijo antes, Princesa?- preguntó Finn, tratando de asimilar mejor sus palabras y viendola, confundido.

-Porque después de que me enteré de todo lo que les había pasado y que Los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera los buscan, no quería causarles más dolor de que ya hay- Ámbar suspiró y los miró mas seriamente-Aunque las Olimpiadas nos han hecho darle la Perla a la gente correcta, es un verdadero baño de sangre-

-¿A que te refieres con "baño de sangre"?- preguntó Marshall, comenzando a alarmarse.

-A que las reglas consisten en separar a a los comperidoeres en cuatro categorías, en duelos a muerte. Al final solo uno sobrevivirá y ese se llevará la Juventud Eterna- explicó Ámbar, dando en la llaga.

Marceline tuvo que setarse e la tarimma, meintras los demas trataban de digerir ese trago amargo en su garganta. No podía ser, no podía ser después de estar tan cerca.

De cualquier manera ya estaban en un grande pigro, ahora había que conseguir lo que habían ido a buscar en un duelo a muerte. No era justo, no podía estarles pasando eso, además, la Demonio ya los había amenazado. Pero...entonces entraba la pregunta: ¿Valía la pena? Al menos para Finn, la respuesta era clara.

Si.

Su objetivo siempre fue ese, las peleas y su amor por Marcy también lo empujaban a acceder, aunque sabía que Marceline se opondría al cien después de que le dijera que no habían estado viajando, ni arriesgando el trasero por nada.

Ya habían llegado ahí, solo faltaba una prueba más, de la que tal vez no saldrían vivos, pero el peligro ya era una cosa inminente. De no ser por Ámbar y su gente, ya no estarían ahí, vivos.

-A ver si te entendí- recapituló Marshall- ¿Estás diciéndonos que, gracias a lo que pasó con el Lich hace treinta años se puso una nueva ley, en la que decía que no cualquiera puede conseguir la Perla y por eso hacen esas "olimpiadas" en la que todos los competidores son sometidos a duelos a muerte por ella?-

-Así es- respondió la Princesa- Por mi se las doy después de saber todo lo que han tenido que pasar por tratar de conseguirla, pero por ley ni yo puedo hacerlo-

-¿Tu lo sabías?- soltó Marceline, completamente exaltada Marshall, más que nada acusándolo. El vampiro frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Pero claro que no! ¡De haberlo sabido jamás los traigo aquí!- soltó Marshall, cansado de que lo hicieran ver como el malo. Marceline iba a protestar, pero se quedó callada. Tenía razón. No podía culparlo, pues ninguno de los dos, incluso ella, sabía aquella nueva ley

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio bajo las miradas apenadas de Anthony y la misma Princesa.

No les podía estar pasando aquello, simplemente no podía. Era demasiado para todos, incluso para los que tenían mil, años, al final no se logró nada. Al final a fuerza uno de ellos tendría que dar su vida, incluso si el Conde no metía las manos, que a como lo veían, era casi imposible que se les escapara esa oportunidad. Definitivamente, tal y como lo dijo la Demonio, si decidían participar o no, ellos lo aprovecharían, para planear mejor su segura muerte o sentarse y relamerse los labios al verlos gemir y llorar.

Pasado contra presente, solo faltaba una prueba más, ¿Estaría dispuesto a acceder a lo último por Marcy? Solo era esa prueba y hasta eso era mejor, porque al parecer Ámbar estaba de su lado, la potencia más fuerte.

-La ventaja de esto es que, por regla, el efecto de la Perla se le puede ceder al campeón y a otra persona que él elija para volverlo mortal. Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro- explicó la Princesa

-Excelente- levantó Marcy la voz- Entonces yo puedo aceptar lo que nos estás diciendo, después de todo soy un vampiro y podría ganar con mis habilidades-

Finn se giró a ella con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para comenzar decirle que estaba loca si pensaba que la dejaría hacer algo así, pero la Princesa lo interrumpió.

-Me temo que eso no se va a poder hacer, Marceline- dijo Ámbar, al instante todos la miraron con preocupación- Por regla de las Olimpiadas, no puede competir nadie que ya sea inmortal-

Los rostros de Marceline y de Marshall palidecieron más de los que ya eran y se temieron lo peor. No podían creer que, en la parte final y más difícil ayudar al amor de su vida y amigo estuviera completamente fuera de su alcance.

-Bien, entonces yo lo haré- se ofreció Jake sin dudarlo- Tengo muchas habilidades respecto a mi cuerpo- dijo y entonces se fue estirando en forma de espiral para mostrarles, intentando solucionar un poco el problema-¿Ven? Soy un perro mágico, ¿Recuerdan?-

-Ni animales- dijo Ámbar, rompiendo toda esperanza y haciendo una mueca. Jake volvió a la normalidad y la miró con cierta nota de desesperación en el rostro. No podía ser, las cosas no podían ser tan cerradas de esa manera. La Princesa vio la expresión de todos y volvió a juntar las palmas.- Miren, no es obligatorio que los visitantes a nuestro Reino participen. Así que si no quieren hacerlo, lo entenderé-

-¿Cuáles don las reglas en sí, Princesa?- preguntó Finn.

-Tenemos como competidores a catorce seres provenientes de Ooo y Aaa. Ambos serán sometidos a cuatro rondas de duelos a muerte. De ellos solo quedará uno. Habrá siete jueces, que, dependiendo de ellos, verán si el competidor que va perdiendo es merecedor de que le perdonen la vida debido a su fuerza y valentía, pero si no…el perdedor muere. Al final uno va a morir realmente- explicó Ámbar- Pero no te fíes de esto. Muchas veces los competidores mueren antes de que un juez pueda levantar la voz- explicó la Princesa y luego miró a Marcy, quien ya había comenzado a temblar de miedo.-Pero…se los dejo a su decisión-

Todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Finn, quien desvió la mirada pensativo, tratando de buscarle pros y contras al asunto. No podía actuar de manera arriesgada, sin embargo no es algo que pudiera decidir con los demás y mucho menos con Marcy, porque estaba segura que le dirían que no. Incluso Jake estaría en contra de meterse a algo así, si estaba desde un principio dispuesto a dar la cara por lo que habían ido a conseguir.

Ese viaje se había hecho por él. Marshall lo había ayudado, su destino con el de Fionna y Cake, se habían entrelazado y más tarde se enteraron de su pasado. Marcy, Bonnie y Beemo también se habían arriesgado por él…y al final todo se resumía a su decisión.

La Demonio había amenazado y de tantos competidores solo uno llegaría dispuesto a la Juventud Eterna…pero… ¿Qué no ya era hora de enfrentar el pasado? Además ¿Qué diferencia podía haber? Las aventuras que vivía, en más de la mitad de ellas estaba a un pelo de morir, incluso su relación con la Princesa Flama casi lo lleva a la autodestrucción…Ya estaba acostumbrado al peligro.

Por otro lado, debía ver la cara de lo que iba a pasar si moría. Si lo mataban ahí, estaba claro que su promesa con Marcy quedaría anulada y al final no podría salvarlo de la soledad. Jake se quedaría solo por igual, Fionna…su hermana…¿Se quedaría cómo la última humana? ¿Y Ooo? ¿Qué pasaría con esa tierra? ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? Decir que sí era lo más imprudente que había decidido.

Pero quien no arriesga no gana.

Ya estaban ahí y se rehusaba, todo el viaje que habían hecho se iría por in tubo, por no decir que lo llamarían cobarde, o tal vez no, pero en su mente siempre estaría esa constante palabra. Además, iba a morirse tarde o temprano y dejaría sola a Marceline ¿Pues que no por eso estaban ahí? Por eso de dio todo eso, ese fue el objetivo principal. El Conde y los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera los iban a atacar, en el Reino de la Joya, durante esas Olimpíadas…o en otro lugar. La venganza sobre los hechos del pasado aun abrumaba su mente enferma…así que… ¿Valía la pena?

-De acuerdo- se oyó la voz de Finn, recorriéndole la espalda a cada uno- Yo me apunto. Participaré en las Olimpiadas y ganaré la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

-Finn…- trató de decir Marceline. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Tenía idea a lo que se estaba enfrentando?

-Muchacho, piénsalo bien- trató de convencerlo la Princesa- Una vez que entres al Entrenamiento, no habrá marcha atrás-

-No necesito pensarlo- dijo Finn, firme- Soy un héroe ¿Y qué clase de héroe sería si no puedo salvar a la persona que más quiero…de estar sola para siempre?- dijo y miró a Marceline- Si, es verdad. Todos nos dio un giro repentino…pero no vinimos aquí por nada- dijo y se giró de nuevo a la Princesa- ¡Así que quiero intentarlo!-

-¡Y yo!-

Una voz resonó por atrás de ellos, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada. Todos miraron a Fionna, quien tenía la misma mirada decisiva en sus ojos celeste. Y a Marshall casi se le doblan las piernas cuando la humana soltó aquello. Igual Finn.

En estaba de cierta manera "justificado", dado a que por él se había hecho todo eso y por el asunto del Diario…pero, Fionna no tenía nada que ver. De hecho fue solo mera casualidad que ambas chicas les cayeran la mañana en la que iban a salir…nada lo planearon. Pero era comprensible.

Al igual que el humano, aun tenía demasiados asuntos del pasado que atender.

Marshall se dirigió a ella con los ojos desmesuradamente abierto y la tomó de los hombros. Fionna se contuvo para no llorar. Siempre la subestimaban, pero le dolía más ver como Marshall la miraba de esa manera.

-Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo- dijo Marshall. Fionna primero preservó su mirada de tristeza y luego frunció el ceño, sin poder caber en razón.

-¿De verdad piensas que no lo iba a hacer después de todo lo que pasó?- dijo ella y tomó sus muñecas, retirando las manos del vampiro de sus hombros- Pues estás mal. Toda mi vida me la pasado sin saber quien soy realmente y ahora que lo soy…sería una locura si me resigno a morir de esa manera… ¿no crees?- dijo y sonrió con tristeza, Marshall la tomó del rostro, desesperado por hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡No puedes decidir esto por ti sola!- soltó Marshall.

-Si que podemos- dijo Finn, desviando la mirada- Eso es algo que solo nosotros podemos decidir-

-¿Y vas a dejar que tu hermana también se arriesgue de esa manera?- preguntó Marceline con todo el pánico que su corazón podía dar- No estamos hablando de un tema nada más. Estamos hablando de que tu y Fi pueden morir-

-Marceline tiene razón- dijo Jake- No pueden actuar de esa manera. Sería egoísta-

-No…- dijo Finn- Egoísta sería de mi parte resignarme después de todo el peligro que los hice pasar para llegar aquí. Además, entiendo a Fionna. Es mi hermana y la quiero…- dijo y la miró con una sonrisa- Y sé lo que se siente ser subestimado por ser más joven-

Fionna le devolvió el gesto, agradecida. Tal vez su persona más importante estaba en contra, pero la afirmación de su hermano esa más que suficiente. Ámbar sonrió enternecida por esa hermandad, pese a que estaba consiente de que estaban cerrando un trato de su probable muerte y caminó a Finn, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Aunque sé que esto no será fácil, debo decirles que las Olimpiadas empiezan en semana y media y que…los estábamos esperando únicamente a ustedes- dijo la Princesa. Todos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Tu sí lo sabías?- preguntón Marceline, sintiéndose un poco traicionada.

-Si. Los vi venir en una de mis visiones, sin embargo no dije nada porque mantenía la esperanza de que cambiaran de opinión- explicó y luego miró a Finn- Pero creo que…no fue así-

-Lo sentimos, Princesa- dijo Finn y luego se volteó a sus amigos- Escuchen, Fionna y yo no les estamos preguntando si debemos hacerlo ó no. Pero nos encantaría que nos apoyaran en esto-

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, bajando la mirada pensativos. Finn tenía razón, ese viaje resultaría absurdo si no daban en último paso…pero, le hecho de arriesgarse de esa manera, no era demasiado motivadora. Todos querían a Finn, así se conocieran de hacia un mes, tal como el caso de Fionna, Marshall y Cake o de años, como el caso de Jake y los mismo pasaba con Fionna. Se detuvieron a pensar si sería completamente necesario…

La respuesta era clara. Sí.

Por un momento cada uno se puso en los zapatos de los humanos. No era justo, era verdad y si querían seguir sus sueños y lo único que podían hacer era darles apoyo…lo harían.

-Yo los apoyo, chicos- dijo Bonnibel, acercándose a Finn con Beemo.

-Gracias, Princesa- dijo Fionna sinceramente.

-Yo también- dijo Beemo con una sonrisa- Y sacaré fotos de lo magníficos que se verán en las Olimpiadas-

Jake soltó un suspiro resignado y se acercó por igual a Finn. Darle su apoyo era lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ese momento, más que incluso aceptar que la Princesa Flama y él salieran. Era su probable muerte la que estaba apoyando si lo veía del lado malo, pero si lo veía del bueno, estaba aprobando la dignidad y los sueños de Finn. Además, no dudaba de él. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Suspiró resignado tras ver la mirada suplicante de su hermano.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto mañana- masculló el perro, tratando de tomar valor- De acuerdo, viejo. Te apoyo y para que veas que soy bueno, te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario-

-Gracias, Jake- sonrió Finn, aliviado y abrazó a su hermano. Instantáneamente, el perro le correspondió. Su hermandad seguía creciendo tal como su mente y sus decisiones, eso era seguro. Además, eso compensaría lo que el perro se había callado acerca de Margaret y Joshua con la Demonio Doble Cara.

-Bien…pues yo igual- dijo Cake y se trepó en la espalda de su hermana, mientras le lamía cariñosamente la mejilla con un ronroneo.- Te ayudaré, hermanita-

Fionna le sonrió y acarició su pelaje, mientras la gata seguía ronroneando en su hombro. La humana depositó un beso en la mejilla de Cake en modo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Cake. Te quiero-

-Yo igual, Fi-

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Jake y Cake soltaron a sus hermanos…entonces quedaba la aprobación de las personas más importantes y las razones por las cuales estaban ahí. Marshall y Marceline.

Marshall aun parecía consternado, como si tratara de asimilar que Fionna estaba dando su vida por saldar una deuda del pasado, al igual que Finn. Marceline, sin embargo, parecía enojada, como si la estuvieran traicionando Finn y todos juntos al mismo tiempo. Era de comprenderse, pero el humano solo pedía que por esa vez lo comprendiera a él.

-Tu no lo harás ¿verdad?- dijo la humana, mirando a Marshall. El vampiro la volteó a ver con un gesto inexpresivo y buscando las palabras para expresan el miedo que sentía en su pecho. Era el mismo que sintió cuando hace siglos su padre la tenía en sus garras en el bunquer.

-Si es algo para lo que tal vez vas a morir, olvídalo- sentenció el vampiro, con la mirada gruesa e intimidante, Fionna bajó la mirada, triste. No se esperaba más de Marshall- Sin embargo, si vas a ganar por mí…- Fionna levantó la mirada a él, pero apenas le dio tiempo, puesto que vio al vampiro acercarse a ella mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, para después sentir un cálido contacto en sus labios. Marshall la estaba besando y eso fue más que una afirmación para ella. Apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar y corresponderle cuando el pelinegro deshizo en beso y la miró con una sonrisa- Yo también te apoyo, Fi-

Los ojos de la humana se iluminaron y no pudo evitar poner una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces se colgó del cuello del vampiro mientras lo besaba cariñosamente. Había sido tal su felicidad que terminó trepada en él, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y plantándole más besos llenos de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- explotó la humana de alegría. Al menos para ella nada podía ser mejor que, el chico que más quería estuviera ahí para ella, apoyándola.

-Wow…cuánto amor…- masculló Anthony con cierta burla, pero enternecido, igual que todos ante esa escena. Entonces reparó en la vampiresa. Estaba roja de rabia y parecía que sus ojos se habían vuelto más rojos de lo que él recordaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que me hagan esto?- soltó de repente la vampiresa. Todos se giraron a mirarla y a todos se les heló la piel al ver su mirada de tristeza y decepción- Se supone que son sus amigos… ¿Y los están apoyando para que mueran?-

-No deberías subestimarlos, preciosa- dijo Anthony, tan burlón como siempre, pero con cierta seriedad en sus palabras. Finn lo juzgó con la mirada al oír ese piropo hacía su novia, sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con él.

-No necesito de tus opiniones y mucho menos de las tuyas- masculló Marceline, sacando sus colmillos hacía Anthony, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que al menos a él, le daba igual.

-Marceline- comenzó a decir Finn, acercándose a ella y encarándola- Tú has sido mi amiga durante tres años y te pido que seas mi amiga ahora, así que dime- dijo y la miró a los ojos-¿Aun estás enamorada del muchacho de hace siglos?-

Marceline se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero francamente le molestó un poco que Finn se la hiciera. Ese era un dilema que, incluso en ese momento, le costaba trabajo responder. Amaba al humano, le gustaba todo de él…pero… ¿Era porque era el mismo Finn? Era una pregunta abstracta, porque fuera como fuera, Finn era Finn. El de ese momento y el de hace siglos. Lo único que quería era ponerla a prueba. Y eso le molestaba porque ya le había mostrado de mil y un maneras cuánto lo quería.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo si es así?- preguntó a hora ella, devolviéndole el golpe.

-Que él ya no está más aquí- respondió Finn, clavando la aguja más de lo que ya estaba. Le costo trabajo tragarse las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus ojos, pero, una rabia como ninguna la invadía.- Sé que esto será peligroso y que tal vez no salga vivo…pero si no lo hago…te quedarás sola-

-Es que no tienes que probar nada- le atajó la vampira-Para mí siempre serás Finn, aquí y en Aaa. Siempre lo serás…así que…no le veo caso que hagas algo así…y no lo apruebo- dijo, negando con la cabeza. Finn la miró con una mueca. No esperaba su aprobación, pero le hubiese gustado contar con la misma suerte que Fionna.

-Es que esta no es decisión tuya- dijo Finn- Sino mía-

Marceline lo miró dolida de sus palabras, como si quisiera herirla, aunque sabía que era más terquedad que otra cosa, sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada. De nuevo su impulso le ganó al igual que el dolor acumulado por miles de años.

-¡Bien!- soltó con más rabia y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos más- Has lo que quieras, entonces.- Dicho esto se dirigió al portón que la llevaba fuera del Palacio, pasando de largo a Ámbar y a Anthony, de paso, empujando con un hombro al joven Consejero.

-Marceline…- intentó detenerla la Princesa, pero entonces las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Los muchachos miraron por unos segundos la madera de los portones y luego voltearon a ver a Finn, cabizbajo. Lo odiaba, estaba seguro de eso. Pero tal y cómo pasó en Bellotopia, prefería que le tuviera rencor de esa manera a dejarla sola y tirada de nuevo.- Lo siento, Finn…- dijo la Princesa.

-Ya se le pasará- dijo Finn sonando seguro, aunque en realidad no sabía cuanto se pasó de la raya hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, esta vez no se sentía culpable. Era su decisión al fin y al cabo y si Marcy no quería respetarla, y era cosa de ella. La Princesa asintió y se acercó a ellos. Entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Finn.

-Bien, entonces, ya que la mayoría esta de acuerdo…- comenzó a decir, entonces miró a la humana, aun trepada en el vampiro- Fionna, acércate- pidió la Princesa. Fionna la miró no muy segura, pero el vampiro la bajó y se dirigió a ellos, colocándose al lado de su hermano. Tras esto la Princesa tomó con cada mano el hombro de cada uno.

La Princesa cerró sus ojos y se concentró. De repente un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación y la mirada de Anthony pareció volverse más brillante. Aquello le traía tantos recuerdos.

Pronto, los humanos la miraron admirados al verla envuelta en una luz dorada. La Dulce Princesa sabía que resplandor era aquel. Era su aura. Francamente le falto equilibrio al verlo. Según varios libros que ella había leído, pocas eran las criaturas capaces de proyectar su aura. Solo era posible en las que había una fuente de poder tan grande que podía destruir todo lo conocido.

Sus padres la habían conocido tras dormir al Lich en esa prisión y nunca tuvo tiempo para conocerla realmente salvo hace muchos años, cuando las Scream Queens aun seguían en pie. Pero ahí se daba cuenta de porqué el mismísimo Hunson Abadeer había pactado con ella.

Increíblemente, como lucecitas, comenzaron resplandecer también los diamantes incrustados a su piel. Los de sus muñecas, piernas y el dragón de su espalda…pero Finn también reparó en algo más, parecido a los diamantes en su piel. Era un similar resplandor en su sien derecha. Tenía la forma de una luna en menguante. No se había percatado de ellos hasta ese momento.

Luego sintieron un agudo pinchazo en sus brazos, como cuando una aguja gorda les es inyectada.

-¡AUCH!- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras las Princesa volvía a abrir sus ojos y el resplandor cesaba de ella, volviendo a la normalidad. Luego de eso les sonrió.

-Listo, ahora oficialmente ya están inscritos en las Olimpiadas de la Perla. Felicidades- dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Finn y Fionna se miraron y luego miraron sus hombros, bajando un poco la tela de su ropa y vieron un tatuaje en su blanca piel. Tenía la forma de un espiral hecho con polvo de oro. Finn supo reconocer ese resplandor al instante: La manos de Anthony estaban llenas con el mismo resplandor.

-¿Cuándo empezamos, Princesa?- preguntó Fionna, algo impaciente. Ámbar rió un poco.

-Tranquila, niña. Veremos pasado mañana ¿si?- dijo la Princesa, dejando un poco más calmados a los demás. Justo ene se momento entro Grace por la estancia con una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra que la Princesa había terminado de dar su plática.

-Su alteza, la comida está lista- anunció. La Princesa sonrió y se dirigió a los demás.

-Vayan a comer- dijo. Todos le sonrieron y dudosos de que les saliera algo peor, siguieron a la amable ama de llaves al comedor. Uno a uno fueron saliendo, incluso Anthony, pero antes de llegar ala puerta, la Princesa lo detuvo-…Excepto tú, Anthony-

El Consejero se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a la Princesa algo dudoso. Nunca usaba ese tono tan formal con él, ya que era de mucha confianza. Dejó que los otros se fueran y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, majestad?- preguntó, de manera cortés y haciendo una reverencia. La Princesa lo miró con cuidado. Sin duda ese joven había crecido…y no podía dejar a mejor persona a cargo de lo que le iba a decir.

-Tengo una tarea para ti, querido Anthony- dijo ella, con una sonrisa audaz. El Consejero la miró sin comprender muy bien, sin embargo, no se podía negar.

-El que usted me pida…- accedió…sin pensarlo dos veces. La Princesa amplió su sonrisa.

-Necesito que seas tú el que entrene a Fionna y Finn para las Olimpiadas de la Perla...-

* * *

Ya era de noche y después de un día lleno de emociones, revelaciones y decisiones, los muchachos finalmente decidieron irse a la cama, desgraciadamente no tan contentos como noches anteriores.

Después de su plática con la Princesa, a esta no la vieron en todo el día de nuevo, debido a sus "deberes reales" a decir verdad ya no estaban tan seguros de todo los que Ámbar tenía planeado. Marcy, por otro lado no presentó su rostro de nuevo, Finn, preocupado, le preguntó a Grace si la había visto, el ama de llaves le respondió que se había encerrado en su cuarto y que le había pedido a ella misma llevarle el almuerzo hasta allá, pues se resignaba a bajar. Anthony llegó unos minutos después de la plática con Ámbar a la comida...y estaba de un humor de perros. Se le notaba en la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba pintada y en como los juzgó con la mirada durante la cena. Sobre todo a Finn, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de ofensas. Al final el Consejero pareció hartarse y aventó los cubiertos a la mesa, se levantó de manera brusca y le dijo a Grace que no tenía hambre. Luego de eso tomó un libro cerca de un mueble de ébano, cuyo título el Finn lo alcanzó a leer: "Conocimiento de humanos para idiotas"´.

La pregunta que Finn se hizo e ese momento fue acerca de si le estaba tomando el pelo, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa el Consejero anunció que estaría e el pueblo y se marchó para no ser visto de nuevo en el día.

Los chicos al final se speararon alrededor del Palacio, pues no les apetecía salir después de todo lo ocurrido. Por lo que, Jake, Cake, Beemo y Mu se dirigieron a una sala enorme llena de videojuegos y entretenimiento del Palacio. Bonnibel se dio un paseo por la biblioteca y luego acompañó a Grace para ver la suculenta repostería antes de la cena, Fionna y Marshall habían ido a ver si la amiga de Anthony y su novio ya se hallaban mejor a la enfermería y luego fueron a pasear por la playa...al final Finn se quedó solo, tratando de asimilar los que acontecería y dándole vueltas al coraje de Marceline.

Finn estuvo tentado a tocar la puerta de enfrente, la que era la habitación de Marcy, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que esta vez se había pasado, pero no se iba a disculpar. No después de haber una decisión para hacerla feliz. Si, era loca la idea y si, ser uno de dieciséis participantes en duelos a muerte era muy improbable...pero tampoco era para que lo subestimaran de esa manera. Y mucho menos Marceline.

Al final supo que tratar a Marcy con el temperamento tan delicado no funcionaría y se resignó. Salió a buscar a Aroon, pero uno d los guardias le habían dicho que una aldea había solicitado su ayuda y que el Dragón no estaba. Antes de que se diera otra oportunidad ya era hora de la cena, en la que ni Ámbar, ni Anthony y ni Marceline se presentaron.

Todos se fueron a dormir más temprano de lo usual, se de despidieron todos de todos y Finn echó un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada de Marceline. Aunque estuviera molesta, la soledad y su indiferencia que le hizo pasar en el resto del día habían sido mas que suficientes.

-Deberías tocarle, viejo- dijo el perro, tomando la perilla de su habitación y viendo como el humano miraba de manera pensativa la puerta de enfrente. Finn lo miró despertando de sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé, Jake- contestó con cierta tristeza-Marceline parecía realmente enojada hoy-

-Tranquilo, bro- dijo el perro, tratando de animarlo- Las mujeres se ponen algo temperamentales cuando tienen miedo y no hay nada mejor que un hermoso buqué de flores como para comenzar- dijo pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo. Finn rió divertido, Jake siempre conseguía ponerlo de buenas.

-Ja, ja. Sale amigo. Buenas noches- dijo el humano de mejor humor-Además también me debo disculpar con la Princesa Ámbar. No debí gritarle- dijo Finn, algo culpable. Jake sonrió y se acercó a él para tomarle un hombro.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, viejo-

Jake se despidió de él con un abrazo y se dirigió a su habitación. Finn también entró a la suya, encontrándose con la cama hecha y lista para dormir, sin embargo, no se molestó en cambiarse, pues sabía de sobra que no dormiría bien esa noche se esperó hasta que todos se durmieran y al final volvió a salir de su habitación.

Les preguntó a los guardias donde estaba los aposentos de la Princesa Ámbar y si ya había llegado y uno de ellos le dio direcciones demasiado complicadas que a penas y se puso a prender y le dijo que había regresado desde hacía una hora.

Después de treinta minutos de buscar la puerta de la habitación de la Princesa, finalmente dio con ella. Era un portón enorme con zafiros y oro. Digno de la realeza. Tocó un par de veces con cierto miedo y sintiéndose pequeño ante tal majestuosidad. Pero supo que no lo había escuchado, por lo que, indeciso, abrió un poco la puerta de la izquierda y asomó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Princesa? ¿Está usted aquí?- llamó y miró admirado la habitación de la Princesa. Era enorme, más de dos veces el suyo. Con algunas cavidades, adornos de oro y telas hechas con el mismo. Dorado, rojo, azul, plateado...todos esos colores brillantes y sensuales rodeando la habitación.

La cama de la Princesa era enorme, con una colcha rosa pálido con barrrotes de oro, decenas de colchones, escritorios de ébano y roble, otra habitación que era el armario y el baño, estaba cerrado, pero Finn no dudaba que sería tan enorme como la habitación. Entonces miró mas allá, cruzando la alcoba.

Dos enormes ventanales que daban a un balcón de mármol. El viento cálido de la playa y la brisase colaban por la habitación, moviendo un poco las cortinas de seda y las telas decorativas..y más allá, de espaldas y recargada en el barandal del balcón vio a la Princesa, sin embargo esta no parecía haberlo visto.

-¿Princesa?- volvió a llamar Finn, está vez más alto. La aludida volteó y esbozó una sonrisa hacia el humano.

-Buenas noches, Finn- lo saludó en el mismo tono- Pasa- dijo y se giró de nuevo a mirar hacia el mar.

Finn obedeció y caminó al balcón, cerrando los portones y cruzando la habitación, entonces se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de la muchacha. A diferencia de sus hermosos ropajes de oro y seda fina, esa noche se veía tan humilde, pero igualmente hermosa.

Llevaba un pijama de algodón comodísima y algo grande, tanto que una manga se le resbalaba por el hombro, seguía yendo descalza y ya no llevaba la joyería. Sin embargo, el resplandor de sus ojos era suficiente para que esa belleza desértica en ella siguiera presente.

Tan pronto como Finn pisó el suelo del balcón le llegó ese aire a agua salada y se puso al lado de la Princesa, quien seguía mirando el mar, distante. Se fijó que ahí en esa bonita terraza de mármol había una mesa de exteriores con la más fina vajilla, sin embargo parecía que no la usaban en años.

Vio que había muchas plantas y flores adornando también, entre ellos la macetita que Jake le compró en el pueblo. Al igual que unos pequeños candiles de diamantes pegados a ambos lados de los ventanales de cristal, sin embargo no estaban encendidos, al parecer le bastaba con la luz de las lámparas de lava en su habitación.

-¿Que se te ofrece, Finn?- le preguntó la joven, aun mirando el mar. El humano la miró algo nervioso y apenado.

-Yo…um...yo...-balbuceó un poco y comenzó a vacilar- Eh...yo...he venido a disculparme con usted, Princesa- dijo el humano, la Princesa lo volteó a ver, algo sorprendida- No debí gritarle en la tarde. Espero me perdone, pero es que...fue demasiado para un día-

La Princesa esbozó una linda sonrisa y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Finn. El humano se ruborizó un poco. No sabía por qué, pero era raro ese ambiente que se estaba dando atracción entre ellos. No era atracción...pero si un momento de demasiada...dulzura.

- No te preocupes. Al contrario, yo te debo una disculpa- dijo y se giró al mar de nuevo- Pensé que si no te decía nada, cambiarían de opinión-

-Pero, de cualquier manera, iba a preguntar por la Perla- dijo Finn, girándose también al mar.

- Lo sé. Y debí pensar en eso- dijo la Princesa, recargándose en el barandal. Finn le sonrió y ambos se quedaron en unos agradables segundos de silencio entre ellos, mientras el humano se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje. Veía un poco el mar gracias a la hermosa y brillante luna en menguante y los jardines reales, alumbrados con luces eléctricas que hacían resplandecer las flores hechas de piedras preciosas.

-¿Sabe? Es agradable salir aquí- mencionó Finn, muy gustoso.

-Si. Me gusta venir aquí...a pensar- dijo ella, con un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Finn la miró y luego a la luna.

Esa chica, cada minuto que pasaba con ella, se le hacía más mística. Por su mirada, por su piel...no era muy distinta de él a decir verdad. Tenía una misma complexión humana, y a juzgar por lo que Anthony le había contado, alguna vez fue humana. Le daba la sensación de que era como la Dulce Princesa; siempre tratando de mantener la compostura por su reino...pero tenía sentimientos, todo ser vivo lo tenía. Y lo verificó en ella cuando se emocionó por el regalo que Marshall le había hecho.

¿Sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Era feliz gobernando? ¿La nostalgia en sus ojos era sinónimo de tristeza? ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿Tenía amigos? ¿Le gustaba la música tanto como a Marshall y Marceline? ¿Tenía un pasado que prefería enterrar?

Debía ser así. Recordó lo tensa que se había puesto cuando la Demonio mencionó "Katherine" y el golpe que le metió tras exponerla, aunque la mayoría pareció no tener nada que ver con ello.

Pero, aunque le tomó todo el día tratar de recordad de dónde había oído ese nombre, lo supo reconocer y lo verificó después, en el Diario de Marceline.

Ése nombre no se hizo mención en grados de mayor importancia, pero, si eran amigas y tenían destinos inmortales entrelazados...era noventa y nueve por ciento probable que era ella.

-Princesa...¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- preguntó el humano, mirándola un poco dudoso, la Princesa lo miró son una sonrisa.

-Claro, Finn-

-Bueno... ¿Por qué golpeó a la Demonio Doble Cara cuando mencionó algo extraño sobre su nombre?- preguntó al final, armado de valor. Al instante la sonrisa de la joven se borró y miró de nuevo al mar, tristemente, haciendo que al humano se le encogiera el corazón, sin embargo, quería respuestas y solo ella se las podía dar, pero empezaría por conocerla primero a ella misma- ¿Princesa Ámbar?

La joven se quedó en silencio y siguió mirando el mar y luego esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa que hizo sentir a Finn peor. No debió preguntarle acerca de ello. Luego alzó su mirada a la luna, buscando ese valor para poder romper las paredes que almacenaban su pasado y le sonrió dulcemente a Finn. La sonrisa más perfectamente fingida en la faz de lo que quedaba de la tierra.

-Puedes llamarme Katherine- le dijo ella, de manera corta, pero fue más que suficiente para que el humano comprobara lo que quería. Era ella, era otra de las historias perdidas y tal vez derrotadas después de la guerra o tal vez no tanto y tal como dijo Marshall, una de las pocas mutaciones sobrevivientes.

-¿Katherine? ¡Aguánteme las carnes!- exclamó Finn, cayendo completamente en la cuenta- Usted es...usted esa la chica de la que se habla en el diario. Marcy habló de usted en él-

-¿Leíste el Diario de Marceline?- preguntó la Princesa, más sorprendida que molesta.

-Si...¡Pero ese no es el punto!- dijo, sin dejarse cambiar por la conversación-Usted era amiga de Marceline, claro, si se refiere a usted, lo cual lo veo demasiado probable-

La Princesa rió entre dientes. No se esperaba más de la astucia de Finn, sin embargo había logrado sacarle el jugo por completo, aun teniendo solo la amistada de Marcy como base.

- Mi nombre completo es: Katherine Keila Mason- completó ella- Muy pocos lo saben en realidad: Grace, los anteriores monarcas del Reino, Marshall y Marceline. Hija del contador de los negocios de Hunson Abadeer, descendiente de hijas de la India y vocalista y guitarrista de las Scream Queens-

Finn la miró súper sorprendido, no esperaba que ella le dijera la verdad así de fácil cuando él apenas y podía hablarle de todo lo ocurrido en la cena. Se sintió culpable por la manera en que lo decía. No lo hacía con rencor de que le hubiera hecho soltarlo, sino con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Entonces...Usted, a diferencia de otros que ya nacen híbridos ¿También fue...humana?- preguntó el humano, con un brillo de esperanza y empatía en los ojos. Ámbar frunció los labios y apretó los nudillos. Está vez si pensó que el humano había preguntado más.

Pero luego reparó en lo mucho que tenían en común tras revisar su aura, como usualmente lo hacía con aquellas personas cuyos ojos le resultaban...fascinantes. El aura del humano era muy similar. Azul plateado, un aura que no había visto desde que encontraron a Aroon. Ella sabía lo que significaba, pero también a que, a veces la inocencia de un solo ser humano podía activarla.

Lo conocía y no desde hace días, sino de años y tal vez. Su historia lo ayudaría un poco con todo que estaba por venir.

-Si, fui una humana- respondió, haciendo una mueca. Finn la miró, no lo dudaba, tenía toda la complexión de él, salvo por ser mas alta, morena, sabia y sensual.-Conocí a Marceline desde que éramos niñas y a Marshall lo conocí durante la guerra.- luego de eso volvió a sonreír con nostalgia- A su padre nunca le gustó la idea de que fuéramos amigas. Quien diría que al final el mismo Señor del Mal sería el que cerrara un pacto conmigo-

-¿Habla del collar? Marceline lo mencionó durante el viaje- señaló Finn y luego frunció el ceño tras recordar todo lo malo que les había dejado después de que la vampiresa cayó en su poder de nuevo.- Esa cosa nos ha traído una sarta de problemas...- gruñó el humano. Ámbar sonrió algo divertida y luego se miraron- Aunque me veas así de poderosa ahora, alguna vez fui tan vulnerable como tú o Marceline-

-¡Oiga! ¡Yo no soy vulnerable!- dijo Finn, algo molesto y sacándole una sonrisa más a la joven, pero luego se volvió a poner seria.

-No me refería a la debilidad- dijo ella y miró al mar- Me refiero a que, por más fuerte que sea un humano, siempre tendrá un punto en el que se podrá doblar de dolor-

-Si, una vez Marshall me dijo algo similar: que cómo humanos no podíamos hacer mucho- contestó el humano tristemente- Pero por eso voy a conseguir la Perla de la Juventud Eterna, por Marcy...aunque me odie- dijo en tono depresivo y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Ámbar, nuevamente y tocada por el corazón del humano le acarició la cabeza suavemente y soltó una risita.

-Ella no te odia- dijo la Princesa- Solo tiene miedo. Todos lo tenemos cuando alguien importante para nosotros está en peligro...y está enojada porque, tienes elección y te estas yendo por el camino más complicado...sin embargo...- dijo y le sonrió sinceramente- Yo también no dudo que puedas ganar-

Finn la miró sorprendido y supo porqué razón Ámbar no se había impuesto tanto como Jake o Marcy, no es que lo quisiera ver ahí metido, sino porque sabía que, incluso cómo humano, la Princesa no lo subestimaba.

-Gracias, su alteza- dijo él con una sonrisa, pero luego hizo una mueca- Ahora la única que me preocupa es Fionna-

-Tranquilo. Fi tiene tantas posibilidades de ganar cómo tú-

-Si, es solo que...- comenzó a decir Finn, pero luego se calló y miró la costa, teniendo el pensamiento más feo que en días había tenido- Princesa ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-

-Claro, Finn- respondió la joven, de manera cálida.

-¿Podría hacer todo lo posible para que ni Fionna ni yo peleemos en las Olimpiadas?- preguntó el humano- No me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ella y si yo no gano...me encantaría que ella lo hiciera-

La Princesa lo miró por un momento seriamente, pero luego sonrió. Ahora veía porqué su aura era así de azul...su nobleza le daba esa pinta.

-Claro, Finn- respondió ella- Aunque, de todas maneras no terminaran juntos; es otra regla de las Olimpiadas. Nadie de la misma sangre y que estén en las Olimpiadas pueden enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte. Incluso el Parlamento protege esa moral- explicó Ámbar.

Finn entendió y, por un momento se quedó más tranquilo. Pese a todo lo que fuera por venir, se sentía más en calma de que ya tuviera la preocupación de enfrentarse con su hermana a muerte. La Princesa se lo había prometido y aparte, era una regla.

-Gracias- dijo Finn con sinceridad- Y le agradecería también si mantiene el estúpido de Anthony al margen-

La Princesa rió entre dientes. No entendía porqué el Consejero había actuado de manera tan arrogante últimamente y de hecho...aún estaba confundida después de la plática que habían tenido. Nunca vio al Consejero tan...raro. En sus ojos se reflejó la dureza, pero también la sinceridad.

-No lo juzgues, él tampoco tiene un lindo pasado. Sin embargo, si no fuera por todo lo que sabe, jamás hubiéramos podido Mu y yo regresar a Marceline a su edad original para poder curarla- mencionó la Princesa- No me correspondería decirte algo acerca de su pasado ¿Sabes?-

Y se quedó callada y Finn miró la expresión en su rostro. De nuevo parecía que ocultaba algo, sin embargo no lo decía. Recordó el polvo de oro en las manos del Consejero a diferencia de las otras Personas Joya y cómo cambió su mirada cuando le preguntó acerca de su familia, dedujo tal vez que por eso Anthony se había comenzando a portar tan mal con él y a desquitarse con Marceline.

-Creo que todos tenemos un pasado oscuro- dijo el humano, bromeando y luego miró a la joven- Perdone si soy indiscreto, Princesa, pero ¿Puedo preguntarle que hay acerca de usted?-

-¿Que ha acerca de mi?- volvió a preguntar la Princesa, sonriendo entre dientes.

-Si...Bueno, quisiera saber porqué le dicen Ámbar y no le llaman por su verdadero nombre-

-Te estás metiendo con la vida personal de la realeza...¿Sabias?- dijo Ámbar, sonriendo audazmente. Finn se ruborizó un poco y la miró apenado.

-Bueno...no...si no quiere no debe...-trató de remediar las cosas, balbuceando.

-No te preocupes- dijo la Princesa, guiñándole un ojo- Además, pienso que la experiencia de una joven de dieciséis años de muchos siglos podría servirte-

-Si bueno...yo...- dijo Finn, pero luego se calló y la miró, mientras ella se perdía en el mar.

-Déjame empezar en una época donde la palabra "Guerra" aun no era...frecuentemente mencionada...-

_"Como dije, conocí a Marceline hace mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niñas, a decir verdad. Mamá era originaria de la ciudad donde antes vivíamos y papá era un fuerte hombre traído de las Indias. Ambos eran investigadores. Tuvieron cinco hijas...yo era la mayor de todas ellas."_

-Entonces...¿Usted tenía hermanas?- preguntó Finn, interrumpiéndole un poco.

-Así es. Mis hermanas se llamaban Lucy, Serene, Cindy y Julyet. Y mi padre se llamaba Rabí- mencionó la Princesa.

De repente, por alguna extraña razón Finn se acordó del Rey Helado, tras mirar el cabello castaño de la Princesa. Recordó la plática que él y Marcy establecieron en las afueras de Bellotopia y la foto de la Princesa.

No la había alcanzado a ver bien, pero...parecía que entre ella y esa muchacha de la fotografía había gran parecido...y luego el nombre de Betty le llegó y resonó en la mente.

-Y...¿De casualidad no conoció a alguien llamada Betty?- preguntó el humano. La Princesa lo miró sorprendida.

-Si. Era mi mamá-

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- soltó Finn y la mandíbula se le desencajó por completo. Esa no se la esperaba. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas tratar de buscarle un parentesco, el que fuera, asimilándola con la foto que vieron él y Jake en el video del Rey Helado...incluso se la imaginó con lentes...pero no.

-Entonces ¿¡Conociste a alguien llamado Simón Pretrakoff!?- preguntó, completamente exaltado.

-¿Simon?- repitió la Princesa, levantando la mirada al cielo, tratando de recordar...entonces chasqueó los dedos al caer en cuenta de la última vez que escuchó eso- Mmm...Bueno, mamá hablaba regularmente de un hombre del que había estado muy enamorada antes de casarse con papá y generalmente lo llamaba Simon. Pero, una vez me contó que se puso una corona que lo hizo volverse loco y la lastimó. Mamá tenía una cicatriz en forma de luna cómo la mía- señaló y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, dejando ver la cicatriz que Finn había visto resplandecer cuando le colocó la marca- Yo la heredé. Mamá dijo que lo quiso mucho, pero que por su bien había decidido alejarse y que jamás había vuelto a saber de él-

-¿Te dijo una vez como le decía?- preguntó Finn, solo para cerciorarse.

-Si...dijo que le decía "su Princesa" o algo así- dijo, recargándose en el barandal. Finn se quedó pensativo y ahora si ya no le cabía duda alguna. Se refería al Rey Helado y había sabido el porqué de su reacción.

Le compadecía un poco el hecho de la ausencia del Rey Helado. De haberlo sabido se llevaban al vejete con ellos, así por muy molesto que resultará. Lastima que su propia naturaleza no lo había dejado llegar hasta ahí. Se habría puesto loco de saber que tenía la sangre de esa simpática joven en frente de él y se habría sentido feliz de hacerle un favor. Fuera como fuera y todos los problemas que le causaba, se hubiera sentido bien de darle un poco de felicidad.

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Finn?- preguntó la Princesa.

-¿Conoce usted a un sujeto llamado el Rey Helado?- respondió Finn, con otra pregunta.

-Em...no- respondió ella- Tengo alianzas con algunos monarcas cerca de ese reino. Pero no, nunca lo he conocido-

-Bueno, él es Simon Petrakoff…o…bueno, lo era. Resulta un sujeto _eslandinavo _le regaló una corona que lo puso algo ¡cu-cu! Del cerebro y pasó de ser un buen sujeto a un vejete loco con la enfermedad de capturar Princesas- explicó el humano.

-Creo que quisiste decir _escandinavo- _corrigió la Princesa- Y no, no conozco al Rey Helado-

-Bueno, pues parece que él a usted sí…mas o menos- dijo Finn, tratando de explicarse- Resulta que comenzó a acosar a Marceline y lo desviamos en Bellotopia. Ella le dio una foto para desviarlo de usted, para que fuera a capturarla, aunque en realidad lo envió del lado contrario por su seguridad, ya que no aguantaría el calor del desierto por su naturaleza- explicó Finn- Pero cuando la miró a usted…dijo que era "Su Princesa Betty". Supongo que le vio cierto parecido por su mamá-

-Mmmm…a decir verdad me parecía más a mi papá cuando era humana, Finn- dijo la Princesa- A excepción de los ojos, claro- dijo sonriendo- Yo antes los tenía violetas. En esa época se decía que quien los tuviera de ese color era la reencarnación de un ángel…pero…yo nunca me sentí como uno ¿sabes?- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza- Marcy y Marshall, a pesar de todo lo que les pasó, tienen suerte. Ambos están enamorados, tienen algo por que luchar, siempre lo tuvieron…si embargo, yo…- titubeó un poco- Yo nunca, en todos los siglos que he vivido me he enamorado-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el humano, sin poder creérselo.

-En serio- respondió ella- No lo sé…tal vez tenga miedo de perder mucho más de lo que ya he perdido. Al igual que Marcy y Marshall, mi participación en la guerra no fue tan desapercibida.-

-¿Quisiera contarme?- preguntó Finn de nuevo y se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa avergonzada- Es que la interrumpí- dijo, ruborizándose un poco de nuevo. Ámbar le sonrió y continuó.

-Por supuesto…-

"_Verás, antes de la Guerra yo vivía feliz con mis hermanas y amigos, tenía dieciséis años y era la mayor, como ya te he dicho, mis hermanas tenían catorce, doce, ocho y cuatro años, papá era el contador de la Industria de Abadeer y mamá trabajaba en proyectos científicos e históricos, además de que era doctora. Yo aprendí algo acerca de las curaciones y medicinas gracias a ella. Curaba humanos y criaturas mágicas._

_Conocí Marcy en una fiesta de trabajo de papá y así, me volví la mejor amiga de la hija del dueño de la empresa, sin embargo, como papá era una "categoría" menos al señor Abadeer, veía con mal ojo nuestra amistad. Claro que Marcy, siendo tan rebelde, no le importó en lo absoluto y nos volvimos más unidas que nunca, crecimos y llegamos a ser jóvenes._

_Siempre Marceline desafiaba la integridad de su padre y se escapaba conmigo a fiestas, reuniones, robábamos por diversión y entre otras cosas que nos causaron problemas, sin embargo, no nos importó mucho. Yo siempre cantaba cada canción que ella componía, ya fuera a capela o acompañada por el piano. Papá también me regañaba con frecuencia, pero ni a ella ni a mí nos importó. Así como Marcy tenía una relación tensa con su papá, yo la tenía con el mío._

_Entonces llegó la fiesta de un buen amigo y me llevé a Marceline conmigo esa noche. En ese lugar, la vida de Marcy dio un giro…porque conoció a "cierta personita" que la puso loca de amor…Debo decir que fue gracias a mi. Yo presenté al Finn del pasado con ella gracias a un muchacho que me gustaba."_

Entonces la Princesa miró con picardía al humano, quien se ruborizó entero, pero a la vez miró a Ámbar con cierta…admiración y agradecimiento. Así que ella había sido el lazo que los había unido. ¡Vaya ironía! Él se había enterado de que existía hacia unas semanas. Jamás pensó que ella fuera la raíz en tooooooodo lo que les había pasado. Sin embargo, el haber conocido a Marceline y haber entrelazado sus destinos tanto en esa vida como en la presente….le hacía querer colmarla de todas las margaritas del mundo. Ya lo habpia visto en el Diario, pero que ella dijera eso de sus labios…lo colmaba de felicidad.

"¡Larga vida a ti, Ámbar!", pensó el humano.

-Entonces fue usted…la que nos unió- dijo Finn, estaba tan feliz que apenas y podía respirar- Gracias a usted…Marcy y yo…- balbuceó Finn- Yo…yo…no sé que decir. Oh…¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- gritó Finn, emocionado. Ámbar sonrió un poco extrañada de su reacción, pero completamente enternecida.

-Ja, ja…de nada…pero, Finn- entonces se le borró la sonrisa, más su mirada no dejó de ser dulce- Pero, Finn…Hey, no llores…-

Y es que hasta las lágrimas de la felicidad se desbordaban por las mejillas del joven humano. Le resultaba idiota llorar de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, se sentía feliz de que la final hubiese encontrado qué o más bien quien lo había unido a la persona que más quería. Era genial. Ya sabía que la tal Katherine los había presentado, pero jamás contó en que un día la tendría frente a él para darle las gracias.

Se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó, aun bastante alegre- Es que…no sé que decir…- dijo, contento. Ámbar le acarició el cabello, conmovida y con una gran sonrisa- Perdone, Princesa, prosiga…-

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la joven, enarcando una ceja- ¿Y si te pones a llorar de nuevo?-

-No, le prometo que ya va a ser así- dijo Finn, guardando de nuevo la compostura. La Princesa sonrió y miró de nuevo el mar.

-Vale…-

"_Marceline, como toda gran amiga, me contaba lo que le pasaba en su vida y supe lo de su compromiso con Marshall y que veía a Finn a escondidas. La última vez que la vi fue una noche en la que se escapó de su hogar. Me decía que estaba rendida de que sus padres siempre la manipularan, yo le dije que hiciera lo correcto y ella accedió. Dijo que jamás se casaría con Marshall, porque simplemente no podía amarlo como a Finn. Luego de eso volvió a su hogar…y no supe nada de ella._

_Durante ese lapso, papá llegaba a casa diciendo que había problemas en la industria del Señor Abadeer y deduje que por eso no había podido ver a Marceline. Poco después se desataron los rumores de que una guerra, causado por unos poderosos hongos que desataron discordia entre humanos y Criaturas mágicas. Un día papá llegó golpeado del trabajo y dijo que lo habían despedido de su trabajo y que la Guerra había comenzado._

_Durante meses nos mantuvimos en nuestro humilde hogar y mamá nos tenía prohibido salir a mi hermana y a mí. Yo no sabía si aguantarme, porque no había sabido nada de Marceline y mis otros amigos y había rumores de que las Criaturas Mágicas de Ooo había comenzado a tomar a los humanos._

_Entonces llegó esa madrugada en la que vi por última vez a mi familia._

_Comenzó a oírse un disturbio afuera de las casas de la clase media baja en la Aldea del Trébol, donde mi familia y yo vivíamos. Me quedé dormida esperando a mamá demasiado tarde que tenía que venir de unas curaciones y papá ya se había ido a acostar después de un largo día en el que no consiguió nada de trabajo. Entonces las luces de mi casa se encendieron, haciendo que la molestia me despertara y luego mamá me sacudió para que me despabilara, completamente desesperada._

_-¡Katherine! ¡Katherine!- llamó en voz alta-¡Despierta hija!-_

_-¿Mamá…que pasa?- pregunté, tallándome los ojos y enderezándome un poco._

_-¡Agarra a tus hermanas! ¡Nos largamos de aquí ahora!- gritó, con todo el pánico reflejándose en sus lentes. Yo sacudí la cabeza, quitándome el sueño, mientras mamá corría a despertar a papá al cuarto contiguo._

_Entonces los vi por la ventana. Centenares de seres, saqueando las casas de los vecinos mientras las encendían en llamas. A las mujeres les quitaban a sus bebés y a los hombres los azotaban, mientras les partían los cuellos de cabo a rabo._

_Como un relámpago me levante y corrí al cuarto de mis hermanas, Lucy, Serene y Cindy estaban agarrando lo que podía para sobrevivir a donde fuéramos, pero Julyet estaba presa del pánico y se había cubierto con una manta. Estaba sumida en un ataque de nervios. Me dirigí a mi hermana de cuatro años, quien temblaba y lloraba, pues había visto también por las ventanas lo que pasaba._

_-¡Julyet, tenemos que irnos!- le dije, nerviosa y acercándome a ella, pues estaba en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas._

_-¡No!- me gritó, completamente alterada._

_-¡Por favor, Julyet! ¡Debemos largarnos de aquí!-_

_A tirones logré levantarla de la cama y guiarla hasta la puerta, aun con las mantas sobre su cabeza, abrazándola y protegiéndola…pero al salir nos topamos con dos trolls que nos bloquearon el paso. Vimos entonces que a mamá y a papá los tenían atados y que había encendido fuego en una pequeña mesa de madera que teníamos, a mis hermanas las tenían de rodillas y bien sujetas dos hombres de piel azul y preciosos ojos rojos. Vampiros._

_-¡Ustedes ponerse ahí!- ordenó el troll con su acento típico de su especie. Entonces fruncí el ceño y apreté a Julyet más a mi pecho, dispuesta protegerla. Por alguna razón no teníia miedo.- ¡Que te pongas, maldita humana!-_

_Entonces el troll jaló a mi hermana de mis brazos y la arrojó cerca de mis hermanas y a mi me empujó hacia la pared. Rápidamente, el vampiro colocó a Julyet en la misma posición que mis otras cuatro hermanas y el troll me recogió del suelo y me plantó de rodillas, tomándome por el cabello._

_Segundos después, de entre las llamas entró un hombre bien vestido como para una revuelta y tenía el mismo aspecto que los otros hombres que tomaban a mis hermanas, sin embargo su sonrisa burlona era intimidante y sus ojos parecían mucho más peligrosos que de cualquiera. Me extrañó ver el parecido que tenía con el padre de mi mejor amiga. _

_Miró a mis hermanas con desdén, a mi con burla y con repugnancia a mis padres._

_-Vaya, ni idea de que aquí vivía el contador de la empresa de mi querido hermanito- siseó, igual que una serpiente. La rabia en los ojos de mi padre se hizo presente y entonces me quedó claro: ese hombre era el hermano de Hunson Abadeer, a aquello se le atribuía el parecido._

_-Tu…¡Maldito infeliz!- le gritó mi padre, entonces uno de los troll lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara, rompiéndole el labio inferior y noqueándolo por unos segundos. Mis hermanas soltaron sollozos y yo un grito ahogado. Por alguna razón no tenía miedo de esos tipos, salvo a que le hicieran algo malo a mi familia._

_-¡No! ¡No!- gritó mi mamá, agitándose-¡Déjenlo!- _

_El Conde dirigió su mirada a ella y sonrió de manera seductora. Entonces se acercó a ella, como si se tratara de una fiera a punto de devorar a su presa y la tomó por el pelo, levantándola del suelo, mientras mi mamá trataba de no emitir ningún quejido para no aumentar la desesperación de sus hijas._

_-Vaya…para ser un humilde contador…tienes una mujer hermosa...- dijo, entre diente y con toda la maldad y liego me miró a mi y a mis hermanas- Ahora veo porqué sus hijas son tan bellas…y una de ellas tiene los ojos del mismo sueño: violeta- dijo y me miró a mi, quien al instante le enseñé los dientes, como si eso lo detuviera de lo que tal vez podría hacer- Sin embargo, esa chiquilla es muy poco para mi- dijo y tiró más del cabello de mi mamá- Yo quiero el paquete completo…- susurró seductoramente y sacó sus colmillos, casi me caigo hacia atrás cuando vi esa sonrisa salvaje acercarse al cuello de mi mamá, mientras mis hermanas lloraban más._

_-¡Aléjate de ella, maldito desgraciado!- gritó mi padre, ya más consiente y alterado. Pero uno de los troll lo golpeó de nuevo en el estomago, haciendo que se doblara contra el suelo. Solté un grito ahogado al ver a mi ´padre, derrumbado y a mi mamá a punto de ser convertida en vampiro._

_-¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Tómame a mi! ¡No les hagas nada!- grité, desesperada y reaccionando._

_-¡Silencio, perra!- soltó con arrogancia uno de los vampiros y me tiró una bofetada que me hizo voltear el rostro, sintiendo ese ardo en mi mejilla._

_-Hey, hey…espera, Mario, no hay que ser tan descortés con la señorita- dijo el hombre aquel, fingiendo sonar amable. Soltó a mi mamá bruscamente, tumbándola en el suelo. Luego de eso se acercó a mi y se hincó a mi altura, mirándome como si me tratase de un bicho raro- ¿Hablas en serio, querida? ¿Tu, la chica con la mirada de ángel, me estás vendiendo tu alma…para salvar a tu pobre familia?-_

_Miré a mamá, quien me miraba sorprendida y horrorizada, papá desviaba la mirada, como si le costara trabajo verme y a mis hermanas, presas del miedo y el horror. No podía negarme._

_-Si…pero a ellos… no los toques- murmuré, bastante segura y sin pensar por un momento en mi misma. El hombre me sonrió y luego a su guardia.- Suéltala…- ordenó con desdén. El troll me soltó fuertemente contra el suelo y apenas y me pide detener de las manos, mientras que en mi casa aumentaba el calor de la llamarada, la cual se estaba extendiendo. Luego de eso me miró- Supongo que podría acceder…claro, siempre y cuando tu padre esté de acuerdo- dijo, entonces, de entre sus ropajes saco un filoso cuchillo de plata con forma ondulada y se acercó a mi mamá, y la pateó. Mi mamá cayó sin aire al suelo, mientras las gafas salían de su rostro y quedaban por algún lugar. Rápidamente el hombre se arrodilló junto a ella e hizo que se enderezara, mientras colocaba el cuchillo en la yugular de mi mamá, quien estaba empapada en el sudor debido a los nervios.- Y en caso de que no quiera…me llevaré a su bella esposa conmigo-_

_-¡No!- comenzaron a gritar a mis hermanas, pero entonces oí un latigazo que las cayó a las cuatro. Volteé y vi como en sus rostros les habían marcado una gruesa herida que resbalaba por sus mejillas, mientras sollozaban más fuerte._

_Miré a papá a los ojos por primera vez. Esos ojos color chocolate que mis hermanas había heredado además de la piel no como yo, con esa mirada violeta tan codiciada. Papá estaba consternado, pero en sus ojos podía leer la respuesta, solo faltaba que me dijera que nunca me quiso. No lo culpo, pues estaba en una situación difícil, pero otros padres habrían hecho lo que fuera para que esposa e hija salieran intactas…sin embargo esa madrugada dejó claro que, para él al menos, era repugnante._

_-Llévatela…- susurró, desviando cobardemente la mirada- No puedo ni verla…_

_Ese día mi padre perdió todo mi respeto a través de mis ojos. Mis hermanas comenzaron a llorar y gritar como locas, mientras los ojos de mi mamá se llenaban de lágrimas y desesperación mientras el Conde la soltaba y se ponía de pie._

_-Excelente…- dijo el hombre, dando un aplauso y alejando la daga del cuello de mamá.- Troll, llévala afuera con los demás, en un momento los alcanzo- dijo y luego me miró, mientras el troll me levantaba bruscamente del suelo e inmovilizaba mis brazos, mientras que trataba de mantener mi mirada inexpresiva para no demostrar debilidad a mis hermanas y demostrarle a mi padre lo dura que me había vuelto su decisión. Pasé junto al hombre, quien hizo que el troll se detuviera y me tomó del cuello, mientras levantaba levemente mi barbilla, examinándome- Será un honor contra con la chica de la Mirada de ángel e hija del contador personal de mi querido hermanito- dijo con burla, pero yo únicamente lo miré con rabia. Hice de lado la barbilla y me deshice de su agarre, él me miró con diversión y se separó, mirando al guardia- ¡Llévatela!- ordenó, entonces nos dirigimos a la salida, mientras le daba la espalda a mi familia y oía los sollozos de mis hermanas y los gritos desesperados de mi mamá._

_-¡NOO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó, refiriéndose a mi papá- ¡NO SE LA LLEVEN! ¡KATY! ¡KATY!-_

_Y así salí de mi casa, tratando de contener las lágrimas al oír a todas las mujeres de mi sangre gritar mi nombre desesperadas, mientras las callaban con fiereza. En ese momento solo podía confiar en que los dejaran vivir._

_Aquella fue la última vez que vi a mi familia._

_Me llevaron junto con otras chicas de mi edad a las afueras de la ciudad, y durante el trayecto me permití ver cómo todo el planeta Tierra se había deteriorado con tan solo unas semanas en las que inició la guerra._

_Gente, muerta, miles y miles de cadáveres en las carreeras abandonadas, lugares de las casa más ricas incinerados, personas con hambre, siendo maltratadas por mas criaturas...siceramente, después de ver eso, deseas quedarte ciego._

_A mi y a las otras chicas nos llevaron al bunquer central. Una base hecha de puro metal y acero...y una vez ahí nos encerraron a todas por montones en una cuarto de pánico. Nos tenían días ahí sin comer nada y de beber nos daban pulque para sobrevivir. Muchas chicas se desmayaba de hambre, calor humano, sed o por simplemente sentirse apachurrada._

_entre tantas más._

_Las horas se volvían días, las semanas meses y los meses años y una a una la fueron sacando de ahí. Pero chica que salía, chica que no volvía a entrar. A mi decidieron dejarme al último._

_"Lo mejor va para el final", decía según el hombre, hermano de Abadeer._

_Tiempo después, muchas criaturas desataron una batalla en los prados malvavisco, pero cuando, volvieron, la mitad de los vampiros había desaparecido y aquel hombre estaba ciego de rabia. Tanto que llegó gritando:_

_-¡Maldita hija de Hunson!- comenzó a gritar, mientras en los guardias se reflejaban las muecas de odio. Entonces me di cuenta de que, habían pérdido a la mitad de los vampiros en el campo, de batalla. Traté de pensar porqué, pero estaba más ocupada tratando de pensar en eso de "la hija de Abadeer" ¿Se refería a Marceline? Pero a esas alturas era completamente improbable que mi amiga siguiera viva a esas alturas._

_Días después, luego de haberse llevado a las últimas cuatro muchachas que restaban, solo quedé yo…pero el día en que me iban a sacar de aquel lugar…los humanos atacaron el lugar y aproveché para escapar._

_Corrí por el humo y todo y al final logré salir a tierra firme de ese absurdo bunquer. Pero cuatro guardias me siguieron. Por horas corrimos, mientras esos tipos me pisaban los pies. El Bosque de Cristal, en cuyo corazón estaba el bunquer, parecía que me tenía atrapada entre su maleza. Y había pinos, árboles, fango y miles de bichos que se adherían a un vestido lila que me habían puesto y que se había desgarrado a lo largo del camino._

_Entonces, uno de los arqueros disparó una de muchas flechas que antes me habían lanzado y que había logrado esquivar, pero esa no la vi venir y me atravesó la pierna derecha. Solté un alarido y me detuve, presa del dolor. Entonces, entre todo ese revoltijo y aparte el olor de la sangre escurriéndose por mi muslo y pantorrilla, vi una cueva. Cómo pude, cojeé hasta ahí y me metí. Los guardias me buscaron…pero…tres minutos después de que toqué la roca fría de la cueva…la primera bomba radioactiva explotó._

_Gracias a que la cueva era tosca y grande, la explosión y las que les siguieron no lograron afectarme al grado de carbonizarme entera…pero…la radiación que invadió mi cuerpo fue atroz. Tres días estuve encerrada en esa cueva mientras bomba tras bomba explotaba, soltando toda una porquería de químicos y toxinas. Luego salí, completamente débil, pues no había comido nada y la deshidratación había bañado mi cuerpo…pero entonces ya nada era igual._

_Todos los árboles, las platas…todo había muerto. Incluso, caminando varios metro encontré los cadáveres de los guardias que me perseguían, completamente despedazados._

_Entonces inició la lluvia ácida._

_Cómo ya no había nada, mi púnica esperanza era encontrar a alguien, ya fuera criatura o humano para que me ayudaran. Estaba herida, hambrienta, con sed, tenía demasiada fiebre y una infección había comenzado a expandirse en mi sangre._

_Resulta que, incluso antes de la guerra, a la población le afectaba una enfermedad llamada Cáncer. Nunca se supo qué la causaba, pero…no era difícil adivinar que ya la tenía y que había avanzado en enormes cantidades en mi cuerpo gracias a la radiación en el aire._

_Durante días, la lluvia ácida siguió, más sin embargo seguía cojeando, buscando algún refugio o algo de vida. Pero por kilómetros y kilómetros solo había árboles muertos y criaturas del bosque por igual. Me alimenté de algunas bayas y sobreviví tomando la sangre de los animales muertos. Era asqueroso, pues yo no era un vampiro y también había radiación en sus cadáveres, pero sobreviví a la sed. Mientras la lluvia caía y me quemaba levemente mi piel, dejando marcas rojas en ella._

_Entonces, una noche, vagando aun sin rumbo, con una tormenta sobre mi…supe que se había acabado. Iba a morir, por la deshidratación, por desangrarme, por hambre, por la lluvia que al final terminaría quemándome…todo aquello o algo al menos me iba a matar._

_Comencé a agonizar y busqué un lugar, el que fuera, para poder morir durante dos horas mas. Tal vez había aún esperanza de salvarme…sin embargo, presa del agotamiento, me dejé caer junto a un árbol. Este parecía intacto, pues aun tenía sus grandes hojas frescas incluso se le podía saborear algo de vida. Sonreí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su corteza. Era un buen lugar para morir y me cubría de la lluvia. Al menos no moriría quemada._

_Hubo lapsos en los que no supe si estaba consiente o no, dormida o despierta o si moría y revivía de nuevo…era tan confuso. Solo quería morirme, terminar con esa existencia tan pesada que me había tocado cargar, ya no quería vivir y solo estaba esperando a que min corazón se detuviera._

_Lo único que esperaba era que siempre sí hubiese podido salvar a mi familia._

_Entonces las horas trascurrieron o tal vez los segundos…ya ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo…y vi, entre las gotas, una luz blanca acercarse. Volví a sonreír y pensé que se había acabado._

_-¿Hola?- oí una voz a lo lejos-¿Hay alguien aquí?-volví a oí y la reconocí como una voz masculina. Quería alzar el brazo y gritar con todas mis fuerzas que ahí estaba yo, que se apiadaran de mí y me quitaran la vida de una vez por todas._

_La luz relampagueaba y se acercaba más y más…hasta que entrecerré mis ojos al sentir molestia, mis ojos centellaron y la luz se quitó….y dejó ver a un joven tan guapo como los mismo ángeles, que me miraba con preocupación. Pensé que en efecto, era un ángel que lo habían enviado a traerme._

_Pero reparé en su piel y en su cabello negro, el cual le llegaba a la frente. Estaba empapado y ligeras gotas le escurrían por el rostro, tenía en el cuello la marca de la mordedura de dos colmillos…y sus rojos carmesí eran los que me miraban con angustia, mientras que en su boca entreabierta se asomaban colmillos brillantes y de marfil. Vampiro._

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, sin borrar esa expresión de su rostro. No le respondí y solo solté un gemido. Un gemido de pánico. Y es que la vida no me podía castigar más. Era un vampiro, me llevaría de nuevo y me tendrían presa, moriría torturada, la peor de las muertes. Quería que me dejara, que me soltará, que me dejará morir. Pero, pero…no parecía que lo fuese a hacer. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia atrás y gritó- ¡Marcy! ¡Encontré una!-_

_¿Marcy? No…no podía ser ella. ¿Cuántas Marceline había antes de la guerra y cuantas habían sobrevivido? Descarté la posible idea de que se tratara de mi mejor amiga. Estuviera donde estuviera, le deseaba lo mejor y que su vida terminara bien. No cómo la mía._

_-¡Marceline! ¡Maldita sea, ven rápido!- gritó de nuevo y me volteó a ver con ansiedad- Tranquila…te sacaremos de esta. Estarás bien- me susurró. No sabía si fue mentira o no…lo único que quería era morir. Solo eso. No pedía nada más. El chico bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño mientras olfateaba algo. De seguro estaba viendo la terrible herida que tenía en mi pierna. Y es que, ni con todo el tiempo que había pasado, me había sacado la flecha, el simple tratar de sacármela, me dolía a horrores. Luego de eso me miró a los ojos, sorprendido. Supe que también era e color de mis ojos lo que le atraía. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y volvió a hablar- ¡Marceline!-_

_-¡Ya, ya! Tranquilo, aquí estoy- escuché una voz detrás de él. ¿Había más? Quería morirme antes de que me hicieran algo, no quería convertirme en vampiro, no quería morir succionada por ellos, que era lo que me iban a hacer si me sacaban del cuarto de pánico._

_Entonces otra persona se arrodilló a su lado y me miró, sorprendida. Era una muchacha, igual de hermosa que el vampiro. Su tez era pali-azul también, su cabello negro, largo y ondulado le caí graciosamente, escurriendo, la misma marca y los mismo ojos color rubí. Me miró más que con angustia o lástima, como el vampiro lo hacía…con sorpresa._

_Y yo también a ella con la parte cuerda de mi ser que aún me quedaba. Sustituí esa piel pálida por una suave y de porcelana, borré esa marca de su cuello…y remplacé esos ojos color carmín por azul celeste. Recordé cómo la había llamado el muchacho y las maldiciones de aquel hombre con su nombre._

_Después de meses de no saber nada y de creer a mi mejor amiga muerta, estaba ahí, observando sorprendida cómo agonizaba, riéndose con ironía de que el destino nos pusiera de nuevo en el mismo camino. Pero entonces volví a mirar sus ojos. Era un vampiro, igual que ese muchacho, sin embargo en su mirada no estaba esa suciedad pañosa en sus ojos._

_¿Era de los malos también? ¿Cómo se había vuelto vampiro? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Pude verificar que en ella se efectuaban las mismas preguntas respecto a mí._

_-¿Marcy…?- susurré, para cerciorarme de que era mi mejor amiga_

_-Katy….- susurró, con nostalgia y lástima esta vez. No contaba con encontrarme así, moribunda. El joven nos miró, sorprendido, primero a mí y luego a ella._

_-¿Se conocen?- preguntó, sorprendido, entonces Marcy entristeció la mirada._

_-Así es- contestó por las dos y luego recordó el estado en el que estaba- Rápido, Marshall. Tenemos que llevarla al cuartel. Aun sigue con vida… ¡Tenemos que salvarla! ¡No podemos perder a una más!- dijo, preocupada. El joven frunció el ceño y asintió y luego me miró._

_-Vale. ¡Llevémosla rápido!-_

_El joven se hincó más a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros y el otro por detrás de mis rodillas. Sentí como la carne de mi piel se estiraba y solté un gemido, mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas y el muchacho me acomodaba en su pecho, saliendo de nuevo a andar en la lluvia, conmigo en brazos. _

_No estaba muerta, no aún. Esos dos chicos…¿Qué eran? ¿Ángeles por ser tan guapos? ¿O demonios por su natural seducción? Marceline era guapísima y ese chico también, más de lo que recordaba. Vi que también la lluvia no parecía quemar su piel cómo la mía. Mis fuerzas internas luchaban por mandarle órdenes a mi cerebro de rodar por los brazos de ese muchacho y salir corriendo._

_Sé que se trataba de Marcy y que debía estar feliz por haberla encontrado, pero después de todo lo vivido, ya no podía confiar en nadie._

_Pero me desmayé en el pecho de ese joven antes de poder escuchar el latir de su corazón inerte…_

_Me despertó una cegadora luz. Apenas y podía abrir los ojos, me sentía débil…sin fuerzas, pensé que realmente había muerto. Tenté con la palmas de mis manos sobre lo que estaba acostada, estaba frío…era…metal. Descarté la idea cuando vi que más allá de la luz, había un techo pintado de azul opaco y destartalado. Entonces escuché voces._

_-Es ahora o nunca…- dijo una voz masculina- Si la dejamos así, en cáncer seguirá avanzando, afectando su corazón y morirá-_

_-No podemos dejar que eso pase- oí una voz femenina está vez. La reconocía al instante…era Marcy. Quería gritar, quería saber dónde estaba, qué pasaba…pero no salía ningún sonido de mi garganta. Era como si me hubieran cortado las cuerdas bucales._

_-¿Entonces lo hacemos?- oí otra voz.- El Ámbar del Sol podría reaccionar mal en su cuerpo-_

_-Lo sé- oí al proveniente de la primera voz- Pero…necesitamos a la Muchacha de mirada de Ángel. Nunca había visto tanta pureza y valentía en una persona-_

_-Katherine es muy valiente- dijo Marcy…entonces hubo un silencio- Ella aguantará. Estoy segura de ello. Además…no podemos dejarla morir, majestades-_

_-Marcy tiene razón- oí otra voz que también supe reconocer, era la del muchacho ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Mario…? ¿Maishell?- Esa chica vale mucho. No podemos dejarla morir-_

_-Entonces…procederemos- oí a la primera voz- Vamos a suplantar su corazón por el Ámbar del Sol. Cuando lo hagamos toda su sangre se purificara, sus heridas sanarán y se pondrá bien…además de que se volverá inmortal- ¿Inmortal? La simple idea me hizo saltar. ¿Ámbar del Sol? ¿Sustituir mi corazón por esa cosa? ¿Estaban locos? Quería huir, quería salir de ahí…no más tortura, no más coraje, quería morirme…y no sacando mi corazón._

_-Solo tiene que pasar la transición y no morir antes de que le pongamos en Ámbar-_

_-Ella lo hará- volví a oír a Marceline- Solo háganlo rápido, para que sobreviva y no le duela tanto-_

_Hubo un silencio en el que todos parecieron pensar bien las cosas…sin embargo yo no quería que fuera sí y estaba claro que quería huir de ahí. Debí haberme quitado la vida en cuanto pude…sin embargo no lo hice e iba a morir con todo el dolor del mundo. Y en caso de que no…no quería volverme inmortal. Era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien o eso me decía mamá._

_-Entonces hagámoslo- dijo la primera voz-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos una hibridación aquí!- mencionó e hizo que se me parara por un momento el corazón. ¿En que me iban a convertir?- Majestades, dejen aquí el Ámbar del Sol y salgan, ahora todo está en nuestras manos-_

_-Si- contestó otra voz de mujer. Caminó por la estancia y dejó algo junto a la cama. Podía sentir como me miraba con lástima y cómo luego se iba…y luego…más pasos en ese lugar, el cual parecía ser una especie de quirófano subterráneo. Entonces retiraron la luz de mi rostro y la vista al techo me la bloqueó el mismo muchacho de ojos rojos y dulces que me había recogido en el bosque._

_-Katherine, despertaste…- dijo, mostrando una triste sonrisa- Tranquila. Te vamos a salvar…ter va a doler un poco…pero te prometo que no te pasará nada ni te dolerá después de esto. Pero tienes que ser fuerte-_

_¿Cómo me pedía eso? ¿Cómo quería que sobreviviera después de todo lo que había vivido? ¡Estaba loco! Yo ya no quería vivir… ¿Por qué me forzaban de esa manera? Peor aún… ¿Por qué me iban a hacer vivir por siempre en un mundo lleno de desgracias, deformada por la avaricia de sus habitantes? _

_Entonces comenzaron a conectarme millones de cosas. Había recuperado un poco las fuerzas y la sed había cedido, así que con toda la debilidad del mundo vi como miles de cables eran metidos a mi piel._

_-¿Qué me hacen?...- pregunté con voz seca, enderezándome un poco. Entonces vi a muchos doctores, humanos y vampiros, moviéndose de un lado para otro con todo tipo de instrumentos de medicina, para una operación. Marceline se acercó a mi con una cosa de plástico transparente en las manos conectadas a muchos cable, me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a acostarme de nuevo-No…- traté de protestar, pero Marceline me coloco esa cosa en la boca y nariz, conectándola a algo raro._

_-Katherine, tienes que ser fuerte ¿si?…- dijo con tristeza y apurada- No puede morir y no dejaremos que te pase nada. Pero tienes que hacer lo posible por seguir adelante- pidió, casi suplicando. Pero yo apenas y podía oírla, pues ese aroma dulce del plástico me estaba dejando completamente inconsciente. Me estaban sedando._

_Pero el gusto de dormir drogada solo me duró lo que parecieron ser segundos…porque un agudo dolor en el pecho me hizo despertar de golpe._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- comencé a gritar cómo loca, mientras me agitaba sobre la mesa de metal. Vi como la sangre se desbordaba por mi vestido color lila, roto y completamente desgastado y malhecho. Sentía como si me clavaran una aguja con el grosor de un lápiz lentamente, en mi corazón._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Agárrenla!- gritó alguien, mientras seguía gritando, completamente adolorida. Me iba a morir, lo sentía, moriría con ese dolor. Bien, solo quería que se acabara._

_-¡Mételo! ¡Rápido!- gritó alguien más. Mientras me sentía más mareada por los gritos y la luz que cada vez se acercaba más y más. Comprobé que…cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos._

_Recordé a mis hermanas, sus risas, sus diversiones…todos los momentos felices. A mi mamá, tan dulce e inteligente cómo siempre, a papá…quería que me viera para demostrarle todo lo fuerte que había sido y cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Recordé todas las fiestas, mis risas de niña, mis risas de joven. Todo pasó frente a mis ojos como una alucinación…entonces la luz se hizo más grande…y esta vez no era la de la lámpara. Vi un resplandor color topacio y dos ojos carmesí, mirándome muy preocupados, pero no supe si era Marcy o el muchacho. Y una bocinita haciendo "¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

_Luego…todo se volvió oscuro…."_

_Sin embargo, no había muerto, solo pasado a mi "segunda vida"._

_Cuando desperté me enteré de todo._

_Al volver en sí supe que no estaba muerta. Solo que entré en coma, pero en lugar de corazón ya tenía el Ámbar del Sol en mi pecho en lugar de un corazón bombeador. Me enteré de la Guerra, de la división de los vampiros, de lo que les pasó a ti y a Fionna, de cómo murieron y de que ese hombre en realidad era el hermano de Hunson Abadeer, padre de Marshall y organizador de la revuelta de los vampiros: el Conde Bonesteir. A Marshall fue a quien también conocí mejor y que fue el joven que me rescató y ayudó a mi hibridación, me enteré por él que el padre de Marceline y el suyo fueron desterrados a la Nocheosfera junto con los vampiros Traidores. _

_Me enteré de todo. De hecho, el Ámbar del Sol lo proporcionaron los anteriores reyes del Reino de la Joya, antes llamada Aldea Gema. Resulta que, esta joya tenía un poder tan codiciado que muchos lo querían, por eso decidieron guardarla en el lugar más "puro y valiente" que habían encontrado: La chica de la Mirada de Ángel. Pero en realidad, cuando desperté, mis ojos se habían vuelto de mi color actual y tenía miles de pequeños diamantes incrustados a la piel._

_Me había vuelto en una Gente Joya. Y ahora dependía de mi si el Reino seguía en pie o no. Lo reyes me adoptaron como su hija y comencé a vivir con ellos, me llamaban la Princesa Ámbar por el color de mis ojos y la gema en lugar de mi corazón…y decidí quedarme con se nombre. Pensé que Katherine solo era para mi vida pasada…y debía quedarse así. Cómo no podía morir dado a que de mi dependía todo un Reino, se efectuó la Perla de la Juventud Eterna en mi. Esa era la condición si me salvaban la vida._

_Mis padres adoptivos murieron hace años y me dejaron a mi cómo gobernante. Pero, el pueblo comenzó a dudar si el poder podía caer en una muchacha de dieciséis años, por eso nació el Parlamento._

_Cuando desperté ya tenía yo una enorme responsabilidad…pero ayudé en la guerra para cerrar tratados de paz con mis nuevos poderes, pues gracias al Ámbar del Sol comencé a ver el futuro y adquirí un completo control sobre el agua y el fuego, como muestra del equilibrio. Ayudé en mas hibridaciones, pero…casi ninguna salió tan bien cómo la mía y de paso busqué si mi familia aun seguía con vida._

_Sin embargo no fue así y jamás la volví a encontrar. Decidí seguir entonces, ayudando en lo que podía a Marceline y Marshall, a quienes ya acompañaba el luto de Fionna y Finn, pero seguían adelante. Ayudamos a muchos, quienes la misma radiación los habían combinado, formando diferentes especies de manera natural, mientras la vida se habría de nuevo poco a poco. La guerra cesó después de diez años._

_Cuando mis padres aun gobernaban el Reino de la Joya, estuve con las Scream Queens, donde solo me llamaban Keila, conformada por Marceline y otros dos amigos. Pero a raíz de que mis padres murieron, la banda se separó, pues ahora yo debía ascender al trono, además de que Marcy también tenía que hacer algunas cosas igual que los otros dos amigos…_

_Y así…terminé pasando de ser Katherine Keila Mason…a la Princesa Ámbar."_

_-_Yo no elegí ser inmortal ¿sabes?- dijo, terminando el relato- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por cumplir mi ciclo como una chica normal. Crecer más, volverme una gran curandera y cantante junto con Marceline, casarme, tener muchos hijos y morir. Eso era lo natural. Pero…no tuve elección- dijo, entristeciendo la mirada-Quiero mucho a Marceline y a Marshall porque me ayudaron mucho en momentos de necesidad y me quedó claro que, Marceline y él no eran cómo los demás, sino como aquellos vampiros que simplemente, defendían lo correcto. Es una lástima que al final, después de tantos siglos…solo terminaran dos humanos. A veces…tengo sueños de mi vida pasada, pero en realidad son recuerdos- dijo y lo miró más fijamente- Tu me dijiste la noche en la que despertaron Marceline y Fi que también loe tenías. Pensabas que eran premoniciones…y si, lo eran. Pero también son recuerdos que todos tenemos-

Entonces miró al mar. Finn había permanecido en silencio, escuchando cada parte de su cruel historia. No podía tragárselo, simplemente no podía. La manera en la que lo decía, completamente cuerda, tranquila, sin ninguna lágrima…él ya se habría vuelto loco.

Se sentía mal y entendió el porqué del ofrecimiento a ayudarlos a ser inmortales, quedándose plenamente como humanos. Por que ella, al igual que Marshall y Marceline estaban a todos a la Juventud Eterna sin poder hacer nada. Marcy por eso estaba tan enojada: Porque estaba arriesgando su vida por algo que ella veía incorrecto. Porque él, al igual que Fionna, tenía la completa decisión de cumplir un ciclo y sin embargo, se estaban aferrando a más.

Pero seguía en pie su decisión y no solo para prevalecer, sino por no dejarla sola JAMÁS. Ahora solo se sentía mal de todo lo que le había contado y haberla hecho recordar algo que ella misma se había guardado y que había tenido la confianza para decírselo.

Cada parte, ser separada por su familia, vendida por su padre, atrapada y torturada por meses, todo lo que pasó hasta que encontró a los vampiros, sacarle el corazón y sustituirlo por algo que la mantenía atada…después de Marceline y Marshall era el peor pasado que jamás había oído…además de estar enlazado con Betty, cosa que aun se compadecía por el Rey Helado.

Pero se alegró de que fuera así, al fin ya al cabo, siempre las cosas pasaban por una razón y a lo largo de su vida había aprendido de ello. Si Betty se hubiese quedado con el Rey Helado, jamás habría conocido al descorazonado padre de Ámbar y ni ella ni sus hermanas habrían nacido y ella jamás los habría salvado y respondido tantas respuestas, a demás de estarles ayudando con los de las Olimpiadas de la Perla…y jamás habría conocido a Marceline.

Era tan triste que a alguien tan buena. Que estaba tan agradecida con su Reino por haberla salvado, porque ella lo veía así, con una amistad tan sincera para Marceline y Marshall y el perdón que se veía hacía Hunson Abadeer, pues recordó su alianza para derrocar a Lich al tratar de volverse inmortal con la Perla y cerrar un pacto con él. Según eso entendió.

Fin quería lloran de nuevo, pero esta vez no de felicidad, sino de tristeza. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque su pasado y su vida hubiese sido más feliz de los que le había contado.

_-_Lo siento tanto, Princesa- murmuró el rubio.- Jamás pensé que sería así…su pasado…- dijo, sintiéndose realmente mal- Siempre trae una sonrisa y muestra una amabilidad hacia nosotros y su reino…se me hace tan…extraño que, por dentro, esté así-

-No te sientas mal por mi- dijo Ámbar- Te repito, no decidí ser Princesa ni inmortal…pero, sé que vivir es lo que mis hermanas y mi madre habrían querido para mi, además, aun le quiero mostrar a mi padre, esté donde esté, que su hija se convirtió en la monarca de un Reino tan pacifico y hermoso desde hace siglos. Pienso que…vivir…es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo dar- entonces sonrió.

Finn la miró algo admirado. Eso era fortaleza y le sorprendía mucho ver cuanta. Valentía, pureza…los Reyes no pudieron elegir mejor persona. Tal y cómo había dicho, sí, pasó de ser La Chica de la Mirada de Ángel a la Princesa Ámbar, la doncella más poderosa tal vez en todo Ooo. Recordó lo que Anthony le había dicho acerca de que si se activaba el poder de la Princesa…entonces destruiría todo el resto de la Tierra. Por eso era tan prudente.

Anthony…aunque el tipo le cayera mal, sabía la atracción que sentía por la Princesa. Se le veía oculta en los ojos, pero lo demostraba por su lealtad hacia ella, por cómo la defendió esa mañana con la Demonio y su manera de obedecer. Era triste, no sabía si era correcto, pero…tal vez ese chico, por idiota que le pareciera…podía ser una cura realmente para ella. Solo debía…abrir los ojos.

-Princesa…¿Por qué me está contando todo esto?- preguntó el humano.

-Para que lo valores- respondió la Princesa- Escucha, Finn; tienes todo el poder de volverte inmortal, te lo digo en serio. Puedes ganar, igual que Fionna. De una u otra manera se volverán eternos, puede ser solo por su nombre o incluso físicamente. Marcy está enojada por eso, porque tienes opción…y has escogido para que sigas en pie. Solo tienes que practicar-

-Lo haré, Princesa- dijo Finn, mirándola decisivo- No me importa que pase. Mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo desde que salí de las Pradera…y le prometo que lucharé para hacer muy felices a los que amo y conseguir lo que quiero-

La Princesa sonrió enternecida y contenta y le acarició de nuevo la cabeza, muy contenta, mientras Finn también esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Así se habla, héroe- dijo ella- Y yo…prometo ayudarte- dijo y se recargó en el barandal, mirando las aguas saladas, igual que Finn. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sintiendo la brisa del mar en su rostro, sin embargo…el humano vio de todas maneras una pequeña chispa de tristeza aún. Entonces decidió alivianar las cosas.

-Solo me gustaría ser un poco más alto para Marceline…- murmuró el humano, sonando molesto, pero divertido. La Princesa soltó unas risas y lo miró.

-Bueno…creo que tienes el mismo problema que Fionna- mencionó la joven.

-Si…-

-Sin embargo…creo que podemos arreglarlo y de paso…hacer que Marceline se relaje un poco respecto a todo esto de las Olimpiadas- dijo la Princesa, sonando tentadora.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál?- preguntó el humano, esperanzado.

-Bueno…se lo ofrecí a Fionna también…- dijo Ámbar, enderezándose un poco- Creo que podríamos adelantar tu edad de manera temporal. Así tu y Marceline no se sentirán tan…raros….Igual que Fionna y Marshall- explicó.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

-Si…solo combinamos un poco de mi poder con un tónico especial que Mu crea y ¡VUALA! Tendrás diecisiete años como en u vida pasada…igual que Fionna. Claro…siempre y cuando quieras hacerlo- dijo ella- Yo se lo propuse a Fionna como una sorpresa para el vampiro, Ahora yo te lo ofrezco a ti…cómo un pequeño "regalo de bienvenida", sin embargo…te doy tiempo para pensarlo.-

Finn se detuvo a meditarlo. Bueno…a decir verdad siempre había tenido curiosidad ´por saber cómo era de grande ¿Pero quién no? Se preguntaba si sería gordo, robusto y raro o todo un galán fortachón. No había fotos de su vida pasada, pero para que Marceline lo hubiera elegido en lugar de Marshall…bueno, debía ser toda una belleza.

Además, quería darle algo lindo a Marceline para reparar el dolor y la frustración que el mismo le provocaba con su decisión.

-¿Princesa?- dijo, aun pensándolo- ¿Podría decirme más sobre ello?-

* * *

Se hallaba solo, sentado en la arena, Mientras un pequeño candil que se había llevado consigo iluminaba un poco el área donde estaba, Miraba las olas del mar caer muy cerca de él…mientras pensaba en la encrucijada en la que se había metido.

¿Entrenar a esos dos para las Olimpiadas de la Perla? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando la Princesa? Si apenas y podía ver a ese humano estúpido a la cara y ahora lo quería como su instructor…Debió mantenerse al margen.

Había una razón de porqué lo trataba de mal: Había captado toda la atención de Ámbar, incluso parecía que la Princesa se había enamorado, aunque no era así. A raíz de que habían llegado, no paraba de hablar de los dos humanos y de los destinados que estaban a la grandeza. Así la acaparaban…y a él lo dejaban sin nada. Por eso se había ido contra Marceline.

"Tú me quitas a mi chica, yo te quito a la tuya", pensaba Anthony. Aunque Marceline, aunque le resultaba atractiva, sabía que terminar con ella sería un martirio, tanto para él, como para ella. Pero…los celos.

Conocía a la Princesa y sabía que tenía algo entre manos, pero…no podía negar que su decisión de entrenarlos había sido pésima. Si, tenía potencial después de lo ocurrido el año anterior con él en las Olimpiadas, pero ¡Por Glob! Ese sí que era todo un dilema…pero no podía negarse.

Primeramente porque era la Princesa y él el fiel Consejero desde hace dos años…Un deber real, para variar.

Y segunda: Porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sonrió con tristeza. Desde aquel día en que esos ojos ámbar le abrieron el espacio a la grandeza, había caído redondito. Comenzó por ser un amor platónico hasta convertirse completamente en su confidente y en uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Por qué no decirlo?

Le gustaba todo de ella. Su piel ambarina, sus ojos, sus larga cabellera, los diamantes en su piel, su sonrisa sensual, pero apacible…todo. Y esa inquietante mirada. La Princesa jamás le habló de su pasado, a decir verdad muy pocos lo sabía, como Grace. Pero el ama de llaves lo tenía tan bien guardado como ella.

Pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, aun seguía rota. Él quería con toda su alma curar ese dolor ahora que lo tenía todo, sobre todo después de los hechos de hace una año en la competencia, pero ¿El joven Consejero y la Inmortal Princesa? El Reino de reiría en su cara, él perdería su cargo y el Parlamento le escupiría encima.

No…no era correcto, solo podía quedarse con ella y hacer lo que la hiciera feliz, por muy difícil que fuera para él. Como en esos momentos en los que le dio la orden.

-Vaya…pobre muchacho…- oyó una voz de entre la oscuridad. Al instante levantó la mirada, buscando al proveniente de ese eco maligno que tapaba el sonido de las olas…entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó a la nada, mientras deslizaba su mano a su arco, hincado en la arena y tomaba una flecha del carcajac en el suelo.

-Detrás de ti, muchacho- volvió a escuchar esa voz. Al instante se puso de pie mientras colocaba la flecha en el arco y se dio la vuelta, apuntando…entonces miró al ser más repugnante de toda su vida: Una calavera vestida con harapos y sin un brazo….mientras sus ojos rojos lo miraban con burla y maldad.

Pero él sabía quien era gracias a todo lo que había escuchado.

-Lich…- susurró con los dientes apretados y jalando un poco del arco, dispuesto a atacarle.

-No te atreverías a dispararme ¿o si, chico?- dijo con burla- La verdad es que te conozco más de lo que crees. Mi amiga la Demonio logró ver cada rincón de tu ser cuando te pusiste en frente de la Princesa Ámbar esta mañana- dijo, mirándolo, minuciosamente. El Consejero apretó más el arco. Eso no eran buenas noticias. De por sí odiaba que lo juzgaran con tan solo mirarlo, pues odiaba más que esas…peste, supieran algo de él y que pronunciaran el nombre de la Princesa de manera tan…amenazadora.- Tu nombre es Anthony Stone. El consejero más joven que el Reino de la Joya ha tenido. Un muchacho inteligente, que estudió y se esforzó mucho, mostrando una gran voluntad para llegar al puesto que quería…y ganarse la confianza de la Princesa- dijo, y comenzó a caminar, mientras lo examinaba. Parecía que con tan solo mirarlo, sabía cada rincón de su ser- Pero también eres un joven subestimado y con un pasado demasiado…confuso. ¿Me preguntó que les habrá pasado a tus padres en tu ausencia?-

El Consejero apretó los dientes y se dispuso a disparar. Había tocado la vena más sensible en él y de repente una inquietante sensación de saber más sobre su pasado se apoderó de él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- soltó Anthony, apuntando aún.

-Más de lo que tú sabes…eso es seguro- dijo el Lich- Y de hecho he venido a proponerte un trato-

-Jamás haría un trato contigo, bestia- gruñó el joven- ¡Solo dime que pasó antes de que atraviese con mi flecha!-

-Oh…claro que te lo diré…pero tal vez sea conveniente que sepas que estoy por proponerte, porque además de eso, sé que tu amor por la Princesa te llevará a acceder- se burló la calavera. Anthony relajó un poco el agarre del arco, ampliando los ojos y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentirse expuesto. Nadie lo sabía…¿Por qué él sí? Y el Lich se dio cuenta de su reacción- Ohhh…se me olvidaba decir que eres un chico enamorado. Pero…si lo piensas bien, la Princesa y su Consejero…ja, ja…serían el hazmerreír de todo el Reino de la Joya-

Esto hizo enfurecer de nuevo al joven y sacudió la cabeza, agarró con más firmeza el arco y volvió a apuntarle. Ahora más que nadie quería despedazarlo, pero no antes de decirle la verdad.

-Te repito: Jamás. ¡Y largo de aquí antes de que llamé a todos mis guardias!- dijo el joven, levantando la voz igual.

-Espera…déjame explicarte…- dijo el Lich- Resulta que lo que dijo la Demonio hoy es verdad. Las Olimpiadas de la Perla este año serán…interesantes… Más con esos dos humanos- dijo y sonrió con malicia- Sin embargo, tu amada Princesa nos está poniendo difíciles las cosas junto con su Dragón y la Perla de la Juventud Eterna. Así que, estaba pensado…que, si tú evitas a toda cosa que los dos humanos ganen las Olimpiadas y esa Perla…pues…yo te diría la verdad sobre tu pasado.

-Ja…¡Por favor!- sonrió Anthony entre dientes, con burla- He vivido dos años sin saberlo y soy fiel a mi título aún. Así que por nada del mundo traicionaré a la Princesa, ni a Aroon ni a mi Reino-

-¡Rayos! Pensé que eras más estúpido- dijo el Lich, imitando una mueca. Sin embargo, ya sé que hacer para mantenerte entretenido mientras el nuevo Señor de la Oscuridad se levanta para dar inicio a la conquista de los continentes de Ooo y Aaa-

-¿Nuevo Señor de la Oscuridad?- repitió Anthony, frunciendo el ceño. Según él, el Señor de la Oscuridad era Hunson Abadeer, gracias a lo que había estudiado y a lo que la Princesa le había contado….pero…parecía que no era más así. Entonces el Lich le tendió su mano, dejando ver en su huesuda palma una pequeña roca de carbón.-¿Qué es eso?-

-Carbón- respondió el Lich, jugando un poco con la piedra entre sus dedos- Si…¿sabes? Tengo tantos deseos de ver a la Princesa suplica de nuevo mientras le sacamos el Ámbar del Sol de su pecho y lo reemplazamos por esta pequeña roca mientras agoniza hasta que muera. ¿Te imaginas cuanta destrucción habría en el Reino de la Joya?-

Anthony amplió los ojos, horrorizado y bajó el arco. Lo estaba amenazando, eso estaba haciendo. Maldición…no…no podían. Él no los dejaría. Se armo de coraje y volvió a apuntarle con la flecha.

-¡Toca a Ámbar y te mueres!- le gritó, completamente preso del pánico. El Lich lo miró con desdén y sonrió.

-Tú tienes el poder de salvarla entonces…- dijo el Lich, mientras caminaba de nuevo alrededor de él, como una fiera devorando a su presa. El Consejero contuvo el aliento. No debía dejarse intimidar- Lo único que tienes que hacer es evitar en esas Olimpiadas que Finn y Fionna ganen la Perla de la Juventud Eterna y mantendremos a tu amada Princesa y al Reino en paz-

Anthony bajó de nuevo el arco y se detuvo a pensar. No podía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía…si lo hacía…perdería todo. Estaba seguro. Desde la confianza de Ámbar y su cariño familiar hasta su puesto y su dignidad en la sociedad del Reino.

-Piénsalo, muchacho- dijo la calavera, posándose frente a él y encarándolo muy de cerca, retándolo- Esos dos humanos son unos completos ajenos a este Reino y jamás han hecho nada por él…y esa Princesa está poniendo todo en juego por la "grandeza" de esos dos y sus amigos. ¿Vale la pena?- dijo con repugnancia- Yo creo que no…y en tus manos está salvar a tu linda princesita mientras te ganas su amor por volverte un héroe y evitas que ella y todo tu reino mueran-

El Consejero lo miró, completamente aterrado y confundido. Lo había puesto tal y cómo querían: Entre la espada y la pared. Entre su honor o hacer lo correcto.

En cierta manera la calavera tenía razón, por mucho que Ámbar apreciara a los visitantes, esos chicos eran unos completo extraños para todo el Reino…no aportaron nada y solo estaban amenazando la seguridad de la población, como se vio en la mañana y de la vida Ámbar dependía el Reino y si vivía a no, igual que Aroon.

No podía negarse, aun si solo lo estaban utilizando bajo una amenaza. Por muchas razones, pero las principales eran porque era el Consejero y cuando aceptó ese puesto fue con el paquete completo y eso incluía proteger también su hogar…aun si eso tenía que sacrificar su honor y dignidad.

También estaba el hecho de su amor por la Princesa. Si ella moría…no solo el Reino también lo haría. El dolor que le provocaría a él como ser viviente….era como para que se quitara la vida. No lo soportaría. Y por amor y lealtad y deber debía hacerlo.

Si, lo odiarían, perdería su puesto, su honor, tal vez su misma cabeza gracias al Parlamento. Pero ver morir a más personas por su indiferencia, tal y cómo pasó con sus padres…no lo soportaría.

Ahora le tocaba a él sacrificar un poco por todos.

-¿Tenemos un trato?- preguntó el Lich. Anthony bajó el arco y lo encaró, mirándolo con decisión y sin dar marcha atrás.

-Trato hecho…-

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí! Gracias por leer, en serio :D**

**Espero que no se les haya hecho un poco pesad ni decepcionarlos ya que casi no hubo romance jeje, pero es importante que supieran todo lo que puse, porque para el resto de la historia el pasado de la Princesa, el trato de Anthony y todo lo demás tendrá mucho que ver, además de que ahora Fionna y Finn son participantes oficiales de las Olimpiadas de la Perla. También ya se mencionó que Ámbar en realidad es Keila, de las Scream Queens, el comic de HDA. Bueno, aquí aclaró que me gusta este personaje porque se sabe muy poco de él y que en ese aspecto, pertenece a los creadores de AT, pero que la parte de la Princesa Ámbar es completamente mía, así como la historia que les conté.**

**Bueno, a partir del tercer capi ya viene lo bueno, ya que ahora si el Fiolee y el Finnceline estarán a flor de piel, además de que Finn y Fionna comenzaran su entrenamiento con el joven Anthony, quien estará más presionado que nunca y conoceremos a los demás competidores de las Olimpiadas. Así que, para todos aquellos lectores que participaron en hacer a esto personajes, ya saldrán en el siguiente capi, así como los Siete Jueces. Tendremos como invitadas especiales al resto de las Scream Queens y el Príncipe Flama aparecerá, así como también sabremos que fue de Hunson Abadeer.**

**Bueno, hubo una personita por ahí que me preguntó acerca del grupo de facebook en el que varios escritores de por aquí estamos metidos. Bueno, búsquenos como "Hora de Fan-Fics". Es un grupo muy divertido donde compartimos de todo, de verdad los invito ;) y un saludote a todos ellos.**

**Bueno muchachos, pues por mi parte es todo. Muchas gracias por leer les repito, tal vez demoré un poco con el siguiente capi dado a mis exámenes y a que si va a estar algo largo el siguiente capítulo jejeje, pero trataré de apurarme, lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer mis queridos lectores. Les mandó un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense.**

**Bye :D**


	3. Los Siete Jueces y los Diecisés Peones

**¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy contenta de estar con ustedes y muy cansada por la prepa jeje, pero al final he logrado subir el tercer capi de la Tercera parte ¡Wiiiiii!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, como siempre, quiero agradecer sus grandiosos comentarios, todos son geniales y mi inspiración para seguir. Les juro que he estado escribiendo en cualquier lugar (ya sea en la compu o en mi cel :D) pensando en ustedes, muchachos, así que espero que este capi sea de su agrado.**

**Bueno, creo que la Princesa Ámbar y Anthony Stone han sido todo un éxito en cuanto a la historia y créanme, de ahora en adelante su participación será más importante, iniciando desde la solidaridad y el cariño que nuestra Princesa ya le ha tomado a nuestros muchachos hasta el pacto para salvar a la Princesa de Anthony con el Lich. **

**En este capitulo se añadirán nuevos personajes. Personajes que me ayudaron los muchachos del grupo de Facebook, algunos como participantes de las Olimpiadas o como los jueces de estás. Todos estrecharan algunos vínculos con Finn y Fionna, ya sean amistades o enemistades y al final, algunos serán de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias a los chicos que me permitieron poner los nuevos personajes, igual alguien por ahí me pidió que metiera a una Princesa llamada Rubí. Bueno le hice un huequito, créanme ;) Es el primer día de entrenamiento, sabremos qué pasó con Hunson Abadeer, es la aparición del Príncipe Flama, nuevos personajes y…¡Una sorpresa al final del capi!**

**Pero en fin, ya no les hago esperar más, que ya tengo bastante con estas dos semanas jejeje. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Los Dieciséis Peones y los Siete Jueces.**

"_¡Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!"_

-Suzanne Collins

_(Fionna's POV)_

_Atracción. No encontraba otra palabra._

_En mis quince años de edad he verificado aquello que me atrae, lo que me gusta: el helado, el espagueti, salvar a personas inocentes, ser una heroína, las fiestas...todo aquello relacionado con mi personalidad. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando aquello que te gusta ya no difiere completamente con tu personalidad?_

_No sé cómo era cuando existía en mi otra vida...pero Marshall me había dicho que era muy hermosa...y si me parecía a Finn, tal vez tendrían razón...pero jamás me sentí así._

_Sin embargo, sentía otras necesidades respecto a mi novio. Pese a todo lo que habíamos vivido a lo largo de esas semanas y la decisión que mi hermano y yo tomamos...otras cosas revolcaban mi cabeza. _

_Sentía mariposas más fuertes y poco usuales al mirar esos ojos, el corazón se me aceleraba...y mi calor aumentaba. Me gustaba todo de él, su sonrisa audaz adornada por el marfil de sus colmillos, su mirada candente me ponía de rodillas y me hacían tener pensamientos que jamás había tenido._

_Ya no solo me gustaba Marshall y mis impulsos estaban al borde de la locura de la atracción._

_¿Acaso deseaba a Marshall Lee?_

_(Fin de Fionna's POV)_

* * *

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el Conde, cuando entró el Lich triunfante a la sala.

-Listo, el Traidor ya ha accedido a ayudarnos- anunció la calavera. Al instante el hombre sonrió.

-No me esperaba más de ti, Lich- sonrió maliciosamente- Usaste los sentimientos de ese tipo para ir en contra de su Princesa. Ja, ja...diste en el blanco-

-Si...pero...La matarás de todas maneras ¿Verdad?- dijo el Lich.

-Oh si...es más fácil sacarle el corazón a la última chica de la Mirada de Ángel que a ese enorme dragón- dijo el Conde- Si la asesinamos...la criatura también lo hará al igual que el Reino entero y se quitará de nuestro camino. Solo necesitaba un tonto para que hiciera el trabajo de no dejar que esos humanos tocarán la Perla de la Juventud Eterna-

-Pues ya lo tienes- dijo la Demonio Doble Cara- Y parece ser un "tonto" demasiado valioso. Deberías considerarlo para el ejército. Sabe mucho-

-Ya veremos qué hacer con él y si nos sirve para algo- dijo el Conde- Mientras tanto, comenzaremos a atacar realmente. Así que, Demonio, ten listo tu ejército de Sombras y a Las Sirenas de Arena-

-¿Atacaremos ya?-preguntó la Demonio.

-No...-respondió el Conde y la miró con una sonrisa- Esperaremos hasta la fecha de las Olimpiadas...además, creo que ya le diste instrucciones al chico ¿Verdad?- dijo, girándose al Lich.

-Si. Y esto le va encantar: Resulta que la misma Princesa lo ha mandado a entrenar a los humanos. Así que estará más que cerca de ellos que nunca, sin embargo no le indiqué que les enseñara mal, simplemente que los afectara de manera sentimental-

-¿Y cómo hará eso?- preguntó el Conde, enarcando una ceja. El Lich soltó una risotada.

-Jugar con los sentimientos de ese chico es tan fácil cómo jugar con una masa de plastilina...y le dije que se fuer directo con la Reina Vampiro, así el humano se sentiría descorazonado y en todo caso lo haría abandonar la competencia, dejándolo completamente vulnerable para matarlo de una vez- explicó la calavera.

-¿Y la humana?- preguntó la Demonio.

-Al ver que su hermano deja la competencia no dudes que ella lo hará también. Y en cuanto a tu hijo...- dijo, mirando al Conde-Nada que un poco de verbena no arregle-

El Conde esbozo una mueca al oír las palabras del Lich. Por naturaleza un padre siempre debería ver primero por sus hijos...tal y cómo lo había visto con Abadeer, a quien se le "ablandó" un poco el corazón con la idea respecto a Marceline...pero su odio era igual que un lingote de oro. Nada de "impurezas de nobleza" ni mucho menos.

Si quería el poder y la venganza debería pasar, pisoteando a cualquiera en su camino...incluso si estaba su hijo de por medio.

-Bien- concluyó-Solo hay que esperar que todos estén lo suficientemente fritos como para matarlo.-Entonces se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con un par de golpes. Todos en la estancia voltearon y el Conde levantó la voz- ¡Adelante!-

La puerta se abrió, entonces pasó por la estancia Hunson Abadeer...cuya mirada hora era distinta. Su traje no era el de empresario, este había sido sustituido por el de las sombras, sin mencionar que sus corneas estaban completamente oscuras. Como si en lugar de sus divertidos y audaces ojos rojos hubiera dos agujeros sin fondo color negro.

Ámbar tenía razón en lo que dedujo la noche en la que el Lich le hizo su visita: estaba bajo un encanto o maldición.

-Buenas tardes, señor Abadeer- saludó al Conde, como si él mismo fuera simplemente otro de los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera- He venido a avisarle que ya he encontrado una manera para que toque de nuevo tierra firme-

* * *

El sol se levantaba entre las dunas doradas, dando inició a un nuevo y cálido día en el Reino de la Joya.

Marceline había madrugado así que tras levantarse, se dio una buena ducha, se vistió, usó algunos productos de belleza en su tocador y dispuso a ir a desayunar, pues estaba sedienta y hambrienta.

La verdad era que e toda la noche no había podido dormir bien, dando a todos los pensamientos trágicos causados por los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Finn...en unos juegos donde era noventa por ciento probable en los que iba a morir. ¿Cómo había aceptado eso? ¿Cómo Marshall y todos os demás lo habían hecho? ¿Que no veían después de todo lo que pasó en el viaje que estaban cerrando el juicio de ambos humanos?

Ámbar también le frustraba. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era ser separada de tus personas más queridas ¿Por qué le hacía esto después de que ya sabía todos los problemas por los que estaban pasando? Y para variar el estúpido de Anthony la vigilaba...igual que un halcón.

¿Cuál era su problema?

Giró la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a salir al corredor, pero entonces algo en el suelo le detuvo el caminar. Bajó la mirada admirada al ver lo que estaba en el suelo y que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Era un arreglo de flores enorme, con varias plantas aromáticas y suaves y brillantes flores de color rojo sangre. A Marcy le causó gracia; no sabía si se trataba de un adorno o un regalo para aperitivo.

Vio una nota atorada entre el hermoso ramo, se puso de cuclillas a tomarla y vio que por fuera decía.

_"Todas las margaritas de mi parte"_

Sonrió de medio lado y desdobló la nota:

_"Lo siento, Marcy. Te quiero._

_Finn."_

La vampiresa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa más tarde y toda la melancolía del día anterior pareció venirse abajo. Era el primer detalle que Finn le hacía, aunque le causó gracias de que su naturaleza varonil no supiera diferenciar las rosas de las margaritas. Era un gran detalle de su parte. Pero más que las rosas, le daba a entender algo más.

Esperanza. Y una petición por parte de Finn, gritándole: "¡Confía en mí, podemos hacerlo!". No lo dudaba. El humano se había arriesgado millones de veces en las Praderas o durante el viaje, pero esta vez sentía que era diferente. Tal vez por toda la opresión que el Conde les estaba dando.

No sabían nada hasta ayer de ellos y la rabia se le desbordaba a la Demonio de la mirada. Pensó inevitablemente en su padre. Solo quería que Finn se volviera inmortal para al final ir a la Nocheosfera a relajar toda la revuelta de los Desterrados había provocado, convocados por el Conde. Tenía miedo de que, durante las Olimpiadas, pese a los duelos a muerte o los arduos entrenamientos, lo que ese hombre, el Lich y la Demoni0o le podían hacer por venganza, igual que a su amiga Fionna.

Finn tenía razón, era su vida y siempre serpia así, por mucho que los uniera el destino. Le causaba culpabilidad que se expusiera así por ella, pero tal y como había dicho, lo único que podían hacer, al menos como sus seres más queridos, era apoyarlo. Como Jake, quien aceptó la idea y se comprometió a ayudarlo. Se sintió mal de que ella no le pudiera decir lo mismo, pero ahora ya pensaba con más claridad.

Cuidaría a Finn desde sus espaldas, aunque él no se diera cuenta y lo apoyaría. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y claro, aceptaba sus disculpas.

En eso escuchó unos pasos a lo largo del corredor acercándose, ella se giró y vio a la amigable ama de llaves, Grace, cargando algunas mantas blancas. Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la vio al pie de la puerta.

-Buenos días, señorita Abadeer- saludó la mujer, siempre son esa hogareña mirada. La vampiresa al instante le dedicó una sonrisa.-¿Se siente mejor hoy?-

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Marceline.

-Me alegró, si quiere puede bajar a desayunar. Las dos mascotas de sus amigos, su primo, la Dulce Princesa y la pequeña consola están en el comedor, desayunando-

-Si…gracias- dijo Marceline, pero luego se puso un poco seria- ¿La Princesa Ámbar salió?-

-Oh, la Princesa y los dos humanos salieron muy temprano al pueblo a comprar las armas de los muchachos para el entrenamiento y las Olimpíadas-

Marceline palideció más de lo que ya era su naturaleza y miró a Grace algo asustada. Sabía que las Olimpiadas eran pronto…pero no _tan_ pronto.

* * *

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Eran rosas!- se burló Fionna, corrigiéndolo, mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano.

-Oh, cállate…- refunfuñó Finn, ruborizado y avergonzado- ¿Cómo iba a saber que eran rosas y no margaritas si yo no soy una chica?- explotó, agitando los brazos y ganándose más risas por parte de Fionna.

-Pudiste preguntarme a mí, a Cake o a La Dulce Princesa. ¡Hasta a Marshall! Es un chico y sabe cuáles son las rosas y qué cuáles las son margaritas- dijo Fionna, sonriente.

-¡Pues ese es tu novio! Y margaritas o rosas, a Marcy le encantarán porque fue el ramo más grande que mandé a confeccionar- dijo Finn, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que digas, héroe…- se burló la humana, mientras Finn la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya llegamos, chicos- anunció la Princesa, deteniéndose. Los muchachos reaccionaron y se detuvieron detrás de ella. Llevaban media hora caminando en una dirección en la que la Princesa les había servido de guía. Lo curioso fue que, muy temprano, mandó a Mu a despertar a ambos humanos, les indicó que se vistieran, y sin desayunar partieron. Pero nunca dijo a donde o porqué iban.

Parecía que le habían dado toda la vuelta al reino y los más curioso era que, a diferencia de otras Princesa que Finn conocía, que salían con carruajes o millones de guardias a su alrededor, la Princesa salió con ellos cómo cualquier persona y los súbditos la saludaban cortésmente y alegres, haciendo reverencias, mientras ella les devolvía el gesto y los saludos. Como si simplemente fuer alguien muy querida y popular en el pueblo, más no digna de la realeza. Finn sabía cuál era ese valor, porque él también lo portaba.

Humildad.

Levantaron la mirada y vieron ante ellos una tienda en forma de cúpula más grande que cualquier otro establecimiento, hecho de piedra anaranjada con destellos luminosos y puertas corredizas de cristal. Supieron entonces que, a diferencia del pobre bar al que Anthony los había llevado, ese majestuoso establecimiento era digno únicamente de la realeza de esos reinos. Y Finn leyó admirado: "Empuñadura de Leyenda". Eso no le decía nada.

-Princesa ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Fionna, sin dejar de ver el lujos establecimiento.

-Ya lo verán- se limitó a contestar Ámbar- Vamos-

Dicho esto, caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta corrediza, la abrió mientras el movimiento movía un pequeño timbre hecho de campanitas de diamante, colgadas al techo, hacían ruido, dejando claro que había entrado los clientes. Finn y Fionna respiraron el agua de mar a la que olía el lugar y vieron asombrados qué había ahí.

Eran armas. Muchas, muchas armas.

Espadas de todas formas, colores, tamaños, ballestas, cuchillos, arcos, báculos, flechas, lanzas, pistolas, cañones y demás que los humanos ni sabían que eran. Era tanta la cantidad de herramientas en es el lugar, que al parecer al dueño ya no le alcanzaba el espacio, y llevó a esparcir su mercancía por las paredes. Iban desde las armaduras hechas con el más fino platino, hasta pequeñas flechas fabricadas con un trozo de carrizo y piedra medio tallada.

Un hombre con el mismo aspecto de la gente de por ahí, se asomó por detrás del mostrador, bajo una cortina de hilillos de plata y diamantes. Era un señor moreno, pero con barbas blancas y ojos brillantes y azules. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio a la Princesa entrar, dejando ver su dentadura chimuela…igual a la de un…pirata.

-¡Mi bellísima Princesa!- exclamó feliz. Finn y Fionna miraron a Ámbar, quien sonrió como una chiquilla que ve después de muchos a los a su abuelo.

-Buenos, días, Viejo Snoji- saludó con alegría y caminó hasta el mostrador, mientras que el hombre apartaba la cortina y se apegaba más contra la barra pulida de mármol.

-¿A qué se debe su visita, preciosa?- preguntó el hombre, mientras posaba sus arrugadas manos en los hombros de la Princesa. Ella le hizo una seña con los ojos en dirección a los humanos.

-Bueno…le traigo más competidores- respondió Ámbar. El viejo únicamente la apartó un poco y miró sobre su hombro a los dos humanos, quien al instante se les erizó la piel. Ese viejo tenía los ojos del mismo mar. Pese a lo cansada que su piel se viera, realmente parecía un hombre con voluntad, increíblemente capaz de saber manejar los golpes quela vida le da a uno. Y eso que solo lo habían mirado a los ojos. No lo conocían y el hombre parecía esculcarlos más y más con su mirada. De repente a Finn le llegó el recuerdo el ojo de Aroon sobre su ventana, mirándolo y sacándole todo su pasado, la tarde en la que despertó.

-¡Pero qué jovencitos tan mas…interesantes!- soltó, contento y luego miró a la Princesa- Unos de los pocos que realmente están aquí no por interés propio. Y al parecer…son gemelos. Aunque, al parecer, no hace mucho tiempo que se dieron cuenta de ello-

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- soltó Finn, admirado y algo asustado, mientras Fionna lo miraba igual. El anciano sonrió y Ámbar se giró a verlos con un gesto más amable del que había traído todo el camino.

-Chicos, él es Snoji, uno de los sabios del pueblo. Así como yo puedo ver el futuro, este hombre puede ver la historia y el ser de las personas con tan solo mirar sus ojos y tocar su piel- explicó la Princesa y luego se giró al anciano- Snoji, ellos son Finn y Fionna, los humanos y los últimos dos participantes en el Reino de la Joya.-

-Pues son bastante…interesante, Princesa- dijo y levantó una parte del mostrador para permitirse el paso. Entonces los humanos lo vieron de cuerpo completo. En efecto, era anciano, pero tenía piernas de acero, de manera literal. Se le asomaban por los pantaloncillos color marrón fuerte, mientras se apoyaba en un bastón de ébano y roble. Pero en lugar de sentir pena, en realidad ambos humanos sintieron…curiosidad.- Ven, querida- le dijo a Fionna y le ofreció su mano.

-Yo…- balbuceó la humana y miró la mano del hombre, vio también a Ámbar, quien asintió levemente, tratando de dejarle claro que no había peligro. La humana tragó saliva, nerviosa y se acercó a él, posando sus manos sobre la suya. Snoji la tomó más firmemente y la cubrió con su otra mano, en la cual se le asomaban las venas. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Vaya…- dijo el hombre, aún sin abrirlos- Eres una muchachita demasiado…explosiva. Eres fuerte, valiente y siempre vez primero por las personas que amas…pero a la vez hay dudas. Piensas que no eres suficiente, ni te crees hermosa. Eres apasionada, audaz…y amas a un ser a quien él mismo de autodenomina "monstruo". Eres clara, precisa, creativa y tienes una imaginación como pocas. Eres…como el aire. Transparente por naturaleza, peligrosa cuando te enojas…pero apacible y agradable cuando estás alegre. Te pareces a tu madre en el físico, pero heredaste la valentía de tu padre, sin embargo, lo que mamá te dejo aun sigue oculto en ti: la delicadeza y la compasión…- terminó Snoji.

Fionna se quedó en silencio, mientras el hombre levantaba la mirada a ella, con una sonrisa. Se sentía, no expuesta, pero sí como si le hubiesen dicho muchas cosas que ni ella sabía en realidad. Le sorprendió que viera tanto, incluso lo de su madre y ese "monstruo", sabía a quien se refería, era Marshall. El hombre la soltó…y le recorrió algo por la columna, como si la hubieran desenchufado de una conexión o de un pequeño trance.

-Chicos…sé que se están preguntando por qué estamos aquí- comenzó a decir Ámbar- Es simple. Por regla de las Olimpiadas, el ser que carezca de poderes mágicos o sobrenaturales, tiene derecho a usar un arma, aunque está no puede ser la misma entre los concursantes. Con ninguno de los otros competidores se ha validado esta regla, solo con ustedes. Así que los traje aquí, porque Snoji fabrica armas, según el alma del guerrero.- explicó la Princesa y luego de giró al viejo- ¿Qué arma le darías?-

-Bueno, sin duda es una muchachita valiente y con un carácter brutal…sin embargo, es la delicadeza lo que está buscando, así que ya sé que le daré- dijo Snoji y caminó por el local, hasta el área de arcos, flecas y carcajes. Había de un buen de tamaños, pero en realidad el viejo se hincó con dificultad sobre el piso de ónix y sacó un escuché negro y enorme, de un montón que habían apilados, junto con un carcajac con varias flechas. Se dirigió de nuevo al mostrador y dejó encima el estuche, lleno de polvo.

Sopló sobre él, mientras las partículas de polvo de esparcían, desabotonó los broches y con un clic el estuche se abrió. El hombre metió sus manos y con cuidado sacó un hermoso arco de color blanco, adornado por espirales de zafiro y una cuerda de hilo de platino y diamante.

-El Arco del Cisne Blanco- dijo el hombre y se lo entregó, mientras Fionna lo tomaba no muy segura- Aférrate a esta arma, y te dejará ver que puedes ser tan letal, como siempre lo has sido, pero que con un poco de delicadeza siempre funcionan mejor las cosas. Te ayudará a aniquilar a tus oponentes en la arena y a tu proceso de autodescubrimiento- dicho esto se giró y tomó el carcajac. Era blanco, el sostén hecho con cuero blanco, las hebillas de oro del mismo color, brillantes y puras y adentro, centenares de flechas, bien derechas y finas, con las mismas decoraciones que el arco- Aquí están tus flechas…y te aseguro que todas te alcanzarán…aun si el carcajac está vacío- dijo en tono misterioso y como si le estuviera dando una clave. A la humana no le pasó desapercibido aquello y tomó el carcajac.

-Algebraico, hermanita…- mencionó Finn.

-Sí, pero…esto no es necesario- dijo la humana y se giró a la Princesa- Yo ya tengo un arma; es mi Espada de Cristal. De verdad no necesito esto. Además, no sé usar el arco-

-Tranquila- dijo la Princesa y caminó a ella, posándole una mano sobre su hombro- Tu instructor es lo mejor en arquería que tenemos en el Reino- dijo. Fionna la miró directamente a sus ojos y algo, al mencionar al instructor, no le cayó bien. ¿Les estaba preparando una treta acaso? Luego de eso la Ámbar de si giró a Snoji- Bueno, viejo. ¿Qué opina ahora de Finn?-

-Oh, si…el muchacho…- dijo Snoji, cayendo en la cuenta y posando su mirada en Finn, a quien le recorrió la columna. Nuevamente le extendió la mano al humano- Vas tu, jovencito…-

-Um…si…- respondió Finn, no muy seguro y se acercó a él. Mientras el anciano le tomaba las manos, igual que a Fionna. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Entonces el humano se dio cuenta de que, en sus arrugadas manos, a diferencia de otro parentesco cona gente joya e igual que Anthony, ese hombre parecía haber sido espolovoreado con oro. No le cabía duda, era la misma marca que tenía el consejero.

-Wow…difícil, muy difícil…- siseó el hombre, con entretenimiento- Eres un joven audaz, seguro de si mismo…pero, aun hay una parte de ti que no has descubierto del todo. Sabes de lo que eres capaz y por eso odias que te subestimen. Temes a que tus errores se repitan, sin embargo, eres un muchachito inteligente y con un gran corazón. Amas a una persona con unasado ta doloroso que hasta a ti te hiere y haces todo lo posible por darlw un poco de felicidad. Y sabes que es lo que realmnete es importante. Eres noble y leal y en tu otra vida, asi como tu hermana, diste tu sangre por la vida eterna de quien mas amabas, dandote un corazón heroico, pero a la vez bastante frágil- concluyó el viejo, abrió lo ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras Finn seguía sorprendido de su evaluación, sintiendo como tambien se desconectaba de una manera ardiente con un escalofrío.-Tengo el arma perfecta para ti- le dijo Snoji, con una sonrisa.

Rapidamente, el viejo se acercó al área de las espadas y sables, algunos brillante y otros oxidados, pero ta letales que podían cortarle el cuello a alguien. Había varias pegadas a la pared con un sostén de madera.

Se subió a un pequeño banco de madera con esfuerzo y tomó cuidadosamente una espada dorada de las que tenía, bajó y se acercó a él con ella en manos.

-La Espada del Último Jinete- dijo, entregandosela- Veo que tienes y un vínculo muy especial con el protector de este reino. Está espada te resolverá qiien finalmente fuiste, quien eres y quien puedes llegar a ser-

Finn la tomó no muy seguro y la miró. Era la espada mas letal que había empuñado. Era de oro puro, pero no pesaba nada, brillaba con la luz del amanecer colándose por la ventana, tenia un montón de zafiros en el agarre, como en la fiel de esas personas, enfundada con piel de dragón y algunas adornos barrocos de plata.

-Matemática...-murmuró, admirado.

-¿Seguro que no es preferible que use mi Espada de Cristal?- preguntó Fionna, algo incómoda por el arco.

-Créeme, querida. Ese arco te estará como anillo al dedo- dijo el hombre- Así cómo a tu hermano le queda esa fantástica espada-

-Muchas gracias, Snoji- dijo Ámbar con una sonrisa-Sabía que tu podías ayudarme con ellos-

-Es un placer servirle, Princesa- dijo el anciano y luego se giró a los muchachos- Y fue un placer también conocer a los últimos competidores del Las Olimpiadas de la Perla. Será un honor ver a los únicos humanos en la arena-

-El placer ha sido todo nuestro, señor- respondió el humanos, con alegría, mientras Fionna se colgaba en un hombro el carcajac con las flechas.

-¿Y cuando ya empezarán a entrenar?- preguntó Snoji.

-Mañana- contestó Ámbar, tomando por sorpresa a los humanos, quienes la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

-¿¡Mañana!?- soltaron los muchachos, al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Y mañana también conocerán a su instructor- dijo ella.

Pronto el miedo comenzó a invadir a los humanos, porque ya no había marcha atrás, aquello iba en serio y finalmente llegarían donde deseaban...si es que la suerte se los permitía.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y les quedó claro que la Princesa los había llevado ahí porque...porque son esas armas iba a matar o a caer.

El remordimiento de ver morir a una persona a su mano les resultaba terrible...incluso violaba los códigos de heroísmo...pero, todo lo que fuera por no dejar nunca más a Marcy y Marshall solos.

Una pequeña canción de videojuego sonó en el local, despertándolos de sus pensamientos y miraron a Ámbar, quien se quitó de un pequeño morral que traía y sacó algo a lo que ella le llamaba _"Pelmet",_ que era un aparato ovalado y plano de color plateado que a cada rato había sonado en el camino. Era una de los pocos lujos en cuanto tecnología de ese maravilloso y exótico Reino.

La Princesa le picó un botón que tenía en frente y salió ante su palma un pequeño holograma de la simpática ama de llaves.

-Dime, Grace- saludó la Princesa, algo molesta de que los fatigarán en algo importante.

-Princesa, lamento molestarla- dijo la mujer en el holograma- Pero son casi las nueve, necesitamos a la humana para lo que nos encargo. Además, el último Juez ya ha llegado-

-Bien. Gracias, Grace- dijo la Princesa, apretó de nuevo el botón de la _Pelmet_, y el holograma desapareció, luego se giró a los muchachos con una sonrisa.- Muy bien, muchachos, pues espero que se vayan adaptando a estas armas y que les sirvan de mucho en las Olimpiadas de la Perla- luego se giró al hombre- Gracias, Snoji…¿Cuánto te debo?-

* * *

La mañana trascurrió de manera normal, como los días anteriores en los que habían estado en el Reino y las ansias de Finn lo habían llevado a distraerse con sus amigos…o al menos los que pudo.

Al regresar al Palacio, todos estaban aún desayunando en el Gran Comedor, a excepción de Marceline, quien Jake le avisó que la vampiresa habría salido muy temprano a la playa. Finn dedujo que no quería hablar con él y que las "margaritas" no habían servido de absolutamente nada, por lo que pensó que era mejor dejarlo así.

La Princesa se disculpó con ellos por no quedarse a desayunar y fue a entender al último Juez, según Grace. Esto le erizó la piel de nuevo a ambos hermanos, pues sabían que en ese momento ya no habría que esperar a nadie y solo debían prepararse mentalmente para los entrenamientos.

Les dio mucha vergüenza cuando Ámbar sacó un morralito con muchas monedas de oro, pagándole al viejo Snoji por las armas, el viejo le sonrió y le dijo que era más que suficiente, cargando a los humanos de culpa. La Princesa se estaba portando muy bien con ellos. Según ella, era su obligación acompañar a los participantes a buscar sus armas, si era el caso, pero jamás se indicó que ella las pagaría, a fin de cuentas era de la realeza. Pero la humildad y el cariño que ya le tenían a esa chica no les permitió ni hablar y únicamente de agradecieron de haberles ayudado a adquirir las herramientas que sin dudad serían muy útiles.

Para la desagracia de Fionna, apenas y le dejaron tocar su ensalada, mientras Marshall volvía del baño, pero Grace y otras mucamas se la llevaron arrastrando a sus aposentos y segundos después llegó el vampiro, por lo que ya no se vieron. Preguntó por ella, pero lo cierto fue que ninguno supo responderle qué le iban a hacer exactamente y a Cake no la dejaron ni ir. Al final Marshall se frustró de no ver a su novia para limpiarle la mente un poco de las presiones que estaba consumiendo y se sentó a terminar su comida. Así solo quedaron los muchachos, Cake, Mu y Anthony.

El Consejero no había dicho ni una sola palabra, al contrario, tenía un aspecto terriblemente pálido y preocupado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Y a Finn y a Marshall no les pasó desapercibido la actitud del joven, sobre todo porque movía su pie de manera insistente, nervioso. Fue cuando al final Finn se hartó y le preguntó qué le pasaba. El Consejero únicamente le respondió con un "¡Qué te importa!" y empezó una pelea verbal en el comedor. A final, Marshall y Jake tuvieron que poner calma y el humano, irritado, salió a caminar al pueblo de nuevo, con Jake, Mu, Cake y Beemo pisándole los talones.

Anthony refunfuñó que ya no tenía hambre, aventó la servilleta a la mesa y se fue a los jardines reales, sintiéndose completamente aturdido aún. Así solo se quedó Marshall, quien ya no le vio caso seguir comiendo solo y se puso a divagara por el castillo.

Saludó de manera natural a Aroon, quien se encontraba descansando y limpiando su piel en los jardines reales, cerca de la playa. Siguió caminando, viendo cuadros y estancias que no había visto antes en la casa de su mejor amiga y después de media hora, se dirigió al cuarto de Fionna, a ver qué hacía y si estaba bien. Quería dedicarle unos instantes.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Fionna, dos mucamas, Grace y la Princesa Ámbar, quien apenas había entrado después de una plática con el Parlamento, la tenían rodeada, mientras estaba de pie, elevada por un una pequeña tarima circular de madera suave y clara… bragas.

Eran mujeres todas, si, pero no podía sentirse un poco expuesta y manoseada por esas mucamas, mientras la Princesa la observaba con determinación e indicaba que hicieran las sirvientas de manera continua, pues todas tenían muchos instrumentos de costura y con sus metros de la misma le estaban tomando medidas a cada parte de su cuerpo: hombros, cintura, cuello, tamaño del busto, caderas….hasta en los tobillos tomaron medidas.

Fionna no entendía muy bien el por qué de todo eso, simplemente, cuando llegó, le quitaron los zapatos y el vestido blanco que la Princesa le había proporcionado y comenzaron a hacer circo, maroma y teatro con ella, mientras se sentía incomoda. Trató de preguntarle a la Princesa, pero ella no hacía más que medir a lo lejos con sus ojos, pensativa, dando órdenes y pidiéndole a la humana que se pusiera derecha.

-Princesa…¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó Fionna, algo irritada ya.

-Tranquila, Fi. Ellas saben lo que hacen. Dentro de poco habrá un evento muy especial y la última humana debe verse bien entre los participantes de las Olimpiadas de la perla- se limitó a decir la Princesa- Mídele por último en contorno de sus muslos ¿si?- ordenó la Princesa a una de las mucamas que estaba hincadas.

-Sí, su alteza- respondió ella con cortesía y pasó el metro en cinta alrededor de sus muslos, midiéndolos, haciendo que la humana se sintiera más azorada. Al final las mediciones cesaron y todas las mujeres se levantaron.- Hemos terminado- indicó la mujer.

-¡Cielos, señorita Fionna! ¡Va a quedar hermosa!- soltó Grace, contenta. Fi únicamente sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó la mano de la ama de llaves para bajar de la tarima.

Fue cuando se abrió la puerta…

-Hola, Fi…- se oyó una voz de hombre mientras se abría más- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a…-

Entonces todas miraron a Marshall sorprendidas, mientras el vampiro ampliaba los ojos al ver lo que menos se esperaba…asimilando lo que sus ojos le gritaban.

Ahí estaba varias mucamas, Grace y Ámbar, pero también estaba Fionna…semidesnuda y mirándolo con asombro. Sintió como se ruborizaba entero, mientras sin poder evitarlo veía las…candentes curvas de Fionna. Los pechos apenas sostenidos por el brasier, dándole un hermoso soporte y un bikini que dejaba ver sus fuertes y torneadas piernas…Definitivamente adquirió de un momento a otro un aspecto avergonzado y bobalicón…

Mientras Fionna se ponía roja de pena e ira.

-¡MARSHALL!- le gritó-¿QUÉ NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A TOCAR LA PUERTA?- regañó más duro, volviendo al vampiro en sí, entonces tomó una vasija de flores y la arrojó-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-

-¡S-SI! ¡L-LO SIENTO!- exclamó Marshall, sin aliento y salió, cerrando la puerta y esquivando la vasija, que se rompió al contacto de la madera, antes de que la buena puntería de la humana le diera en la cara.

Tras cerrarla puerta, se recargó de espaldas en ella, sintiendo como si su corazón de nuevo…latiera a mil por hora. ¡Glob! Había visto a Fionna…¡En bragas! Se supone que debería sentir vergüenza y hasta cierto punto lo hizo…pero no pudo evitar la idea…de que realmente le gustó. Le hubiese gustado quitar a la Princesa Ámbar y a las mucamas y Grace, quienes lo veían igual de apenadas. Nunca se había sentido así ni que su cuerpo hubiese adquirido un grado mayor a lo frío que era, definitivamente eso no lo había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Pero esa imagen no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Se veía tan…bien. Su aspecto inocente en la cara…pero tan tentador en su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, sintiéndose como un enfermo que ve los atributos de una niña…pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Nunca había visto a Fi tan…atractiva. Nada de maquillaje o ropajes brillantes, simplemente una fina ropa que le ponía como loca su imaginación. Tuvo que agarrarse el brazo y aferrarse a que, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía abrir la puerta y saltarle encima como un animal. Primara, porque respetaba a Fionna y segunda, estaban esas mujeres y su amiga- Recargó la cabeza en la puerta y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras oía exclamaciones de la humana y palabras de las otras mujeres, intentando calmarla.

Jamás había pensado en las…relaciones. A decir verdad había sido algo que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Jamás deseó a la otra Fionna y si así fue, nunca tuvo tiempo para demostrarle su amor de manera física…y jamás vio a Ashley tan candente como ella y por ellos nunca lo…hicieron. Pero esa Fionna era otra cosa. Tenía quince años, pero su cuerpo desarrollado le decía que tenía más y que, debía experimentar todos los sentires humanos. Incluyendo el sexo.

Lo que le llevó a pensar; Fionna iba a competir en unas Olimpiadas en las que iba a salir siendo inmortal sin alterar nada de su fisionomía o…muerta… ¿Podría sentir después todos los placeres humanos?

Oyó como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría, lo que le hizo dar un respingo. Se abrió y las mucamas salieron una por una con sus instrumentos en canastas de costura y le dedicaron una mirada fúnebre y acusadora de ver a esa pobre chica en lencería sin previo aviso.

"Pervertido", era la palabra que en cada una se le leía al ver a Marshall, quien únicamente se rascaba la nuca apenado y desviaba la mirada.

La última en salir fue Ámbar, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro a diferencia de la otras mujeres y se burló de él con su gesto, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ya te cargó el payaso…- dijo, fingiendo que se sentía mal con él. Marshall bufó sonoramente y ella soltó unas risitas, entonces siguió su camino.

El vampiro vio como se alejaba y luego vio la puerta abierta, caminó con cuidado hacia adentro de la habitación y buscó a Fionna para pedirle disculpas, pero no la encontró, no al menos a simple vista.

-¿Fi?- le llamó, se dirigió a la enorme puerta de ébano blanco del baño y tocó un par de veces, para luego pegar su oído a ella- ¿Fionna, estás ahí?-

Con cuidado de no ver otra imagen rara de ella, abrió la puerta lentamete, de esa manera dejaría que la humana contestara que no estaba presentable...pero no había nadie cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Solo el baño vacío.

-Auch...- oyó de repente un alarido a sus espaldas, Marshall volteó y se dio cuenta de varios golpeteos que venían del interior del enorme armario.

Flotó hasta ahí y trató de ver por las persianas algo, pero no lo dejaba la oscuridad del ropero, entonces tomó la manija y abrió la puerta con un chirrido...y Fionna se estaba tropezando con algunos artículos del ropero mientras a su cara chocaba con los abrigos y ropajes y con esfuerzo aun sostenía la toalla, aun en bragas.

Nuevamete amvos jóvenes se azoraron hasta las orejas.

-¿De nuevo?- gritó Fionna furiosa y tomó uno de los abrigos y se lo aventó en la cara al vampiro-¡ Te voy a enseñar a tocar la puerta!-

-L-Lo siento, Fi- dijo el vampiro, con el "pulso" acelerado-Pensé que ya te habías vestido-

La humana saltó las cosas que estaban e el suelo con dificultad y pasó hacia afuera, empujando al vampiro con humillación.

-¿Podrias irte?- exigió la humana, tomando uno de los peines del tocador-¿QUE? ¿TE GUSTÓ ÉL ESPECTACULO?- etonces le lanzó el peine, enojada, objeto que el vampiro apenas pudo esquivar.

-A decir verdad...- comenzó a decir Marshall, con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, Fionna se detuvo un momento de su ataque de nervios, asimiliando las palabras del vampiro y su gesto...Ahhh...le había gustado.

Se puso más roja de repente (si eso era humanamente posible) y tomó uno de los cojines.

-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó enojada y se aventó el cojín, dándole de lleno al vampiro en la cara, luego de eso comenzó a lanzarle más cosas, "improvisados proyectiles" que apenas y Marshall podía esquivar. La humana tenía una puntería envidiable.

Mientras Fionna, con ira lanzaba todo y le gritaba a Marshall de hasta lo que se iba a morir si era inmortal, sostenía la toalla con dificultad, mientras que el vampiro no sabía si reírse de su inocencia, seguirse disculpando fréneticamene de su picardía o seguirle admirando las torneadas piernas que se asomaban atraves de la diminuta toalla blanca.

-¡ERES UN SUCIO, MARSHALL LEE!...¡Woooaaa!...-

Fue cuando la humana tropezó con algo, mientras le aventaba el último proyectil y caía detrás de un sofá de terciopelo azul que adornaba la habitación.

-¡Fionna!- soltó el vampiro preocupadoMarshall. Se detuvo al oír como la humana soltaba un "auch" y flotó hasta ella, preocupado y volviendo a ponerse el traje de protector enamorado. Vio a la humana, adolorida en el suelo, mientras que la toalla había quedado en algún lugar y la había dejado de nuevo expuesta, pero al vapiro no le importó, únicamente se hincó a su lado y la tomó del brazo, ayudándole a reincorporarse.-¿Estás bien?-

-Si...¡Ouch!...me dolió- dijo la humaa, sentandose en el suelo, meintras se sobaba la cabeza...esntonces solo pasaron tres segundos, para darse cuenta que Marshall estaba realmente muy cercano a ella y que aún no estaba vestida.

Rapidamente se hizo para atrás apenada, pero solo chocó con la parte trasera del sofá, bloqueandole el paso. Marshall rió ante el gesto tan...apenado de su novia.

-Cielos, Fi...Realmente te ves muy, nerviosa, amor- dijo, suavizando su voz- Aunque no entiendo por qué...te ves muy linda solo con...eso-

-¡Alejate de mi!- dijo Fionna, exaltada y pegandose más al sofá-¡No me veas!-

-Es imposible no verte así, preciosa- dijo Marshall y posó una mano en su mejilla, haciendo que la humana cerrara los ojos con fuerza, muy apenada- ¿TE pongo nerviosa?-

-Ma-Marshall...- tembló la humana, abriendo levemente los ojos, para despues ampliarlos hasta más no poder al tener el rostro del vampiro, peligrosamente cerca.

-Sabes que nunca te haría daño, Fi...- susurró el vampiro, mientras le quitaba uno de los mechones dorados de su cabello- Y la verdad es que, no solo ver sangre me pone..."salvaje"...-

Tras decir esto, tomó delicadamente el rostro de la muchacha y acortó la distancia, besandola. Fionna le continuó el beso, como muchos otros que se había dado...suaves, a su ritmo.

Pero entonces los papeles cambiaron.

De repente el vampiro se acercó más que otras veces, mientras su lengua rozaba la suya, saboreandola y apegandola más a él. Al principo, Fionna se ahogo nuevamete, mientras en su cabeza le gritaba la conciencia que estaba mal aquello y el deseo que se dejara.

Entonces sintió algo en su pierna que le hizo encender las señales de ALERTA. Abrió los ojos y sintió mejor; era la mano de Marshall, que le acariciaba el muslo, meintras se la seguía comiendo a besos.

Quería gritar que se detuviera, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro...cosa que el vampiro malinterpretó.

No muy cuerdo, la obligó a que se acostará en la alfombra suave y recién aspirada de la habitación, y entonces se bajó al cuello, mientras se lo besaba y relamía en ciertos momentos su yugular, como si quisiera comérsela o de verdad chuparle la sangre…pero en realidad buscaba otra cosa.

-No…- murmuró Fionna, entre suspiros y todo.

-Si…- le contradijo el vampiro, mientras volvía a asaltar sus labios. Y le seguía acariciando…entonces llevó la mano a el tirante de sus bragas e intentó desprenderlas.

La cabeza de la humana estaba dando de vueltas una y otra vez. No sabía que estaba pasando, ni siquiera porqué Marshall estaba actuando tan…sensualmente salvaje. No podía negar que le gustaba, pero ¡Cuanta experiencia podía tener en quince años!

Nunca había tocado ese tema tan a fondo, salvo una vez con Cake y su "nivel quince", a decir verdad no sabía que era eso….pero ya no dudaba que era algo similar a aquello. Se sentía bien, de hecho nunca se había sentido tan fuera del mundo, sin importar si era delicada o lo suficientemente hermosa, solo….humana. Experimentando ese placer que su misma naturaleza le estaba dando. Marshall, saboreándola, queriendo llegar más allá de la diminuta lencería que acostumbraba a utilizar por mera comodidad.

Pero no estaba bien y no porque no le gustara, sino porque estaba chica. Era pequeña aún, era una niña. Solo había tenido un novio, y eso si se le podía contra como tal, porque nunca se podían tocar sin que ella resultara quemada o lesionada, era un riesgo que pagó en esa relación.

La temperatura subió para ambos, incluso para la naturaleza fría del vampiro, pero todo eso era de los suspiros y jadeos que unos le provocaba al otro. Fionna era preciosa bajo las manos de Marshall y el vampiro era un…verdadero experto con sus manos de hombre, así de perfecto y candente era ese momento. Los besos, las caricias que iban más allá de lo permitido…

Todo se volvía nada y nada se volvía todo.

Hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-Fionna…¿Estás ahí?- oyeron una voz por el pasillo. Rápidamente se reincorporaron y se sentaron de nuevo en la alfombra, jadeantes y aun acalorados, mientras los tirantes de brasier resbalaban todavía por los hombros de Fionna.

-Es Finn…- susurró Fionna, asustada.

-Rápido, metete al baño- dijo Marshall, poniéndose de pie. Fionna asintió y se paró igual yendo directo al baño, donde cerró la puerta con seguro.

El vampiro, una vez que vio que Fionna estaba ahí a dentro, flotó hasta la puerta y trató de peinarse un poco, pues esa sesión de besos y caricias lo había dejado muy…agitado y despeinado. Trató de tranquilizar sus respiraciones entre cortadas aún y se puso firme, tomó la manija, abrió la puerta y asomó levemente la cabeza para toparse con el humano, quien se sorprendió del que lo recibiera fuera él y no su hermana.

-¿Marshall? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Hola, Finn, amigo!- saludó Marshall, tratando de sonar normal y fingir una sonrisa, pero la verdad los nervios se lo estaban comiendo. Bien…era el momento en el que más habían llegado lejos.-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de Fionna?- volvió a preguntar el humano, extrañado.

-Oh…bueno yo…estaba esperando a que…saliera del baño- mintió, cono los nervios aún en su voz, entonces metió de nuevo la cabeza, mirando en dirección a la puerta del baño- ¡Apúrate, preciosa!-

Luego de eso volvió a mirar a Finn, quien aun se lo quedó mirando no muy convencido del asunto, Marshall le sonrió, como si le quisiera dejar claro que no había más que decir.

-Bueno…- dijo Finn, cayendo en la treta del vampiro- Cuando salga dile que baje, la Princesa Ámbar nos necesita para que nos enseñé los trajes que presentaremos mañana al conocer a los Siete Jueces y para hacer el expediente para la evaluación -

-Claro, viejo. Yo le aviso- dijo Marshall, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Ok…- dijo Finn, frunciendo el ceño dudoso de lo que cruzaba la mente de su amigo- Entonces los veo abajo-

Tras decir esto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras en su mente cruzaban una serie de preguntas al respecto de porqué Marshall estaba en la habitación de su hermana, en fin, los dejaría, a fin de cuentas, Fionna ya estaba grandecita cómo para que él interfiriera en sus asuntos amorosos, además ya tenía mucho en que pensar. Por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado.

Marshall vio como se alejaba y volvió a entrar a la habitación, mientras se recargaba en la puerta, mirando al techo y soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Bffff…Estuvo cerca…- murmuró, agradecido a todos los cielos de que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado rápidamente. La puerta del baño se abrió y Fionna salió, pero esta vez ya estaba con el vestido blanco que le habían quitado y con sus zapatos en la mano.

-¡No! ¡Estuvo más que cerca! ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?- le regañó, enojada. Marshall rió entre dientes y se acercó flotando a ella.

-Vamos, no seas así, encanto- dijo él y tomó con delicadeza su mentón- ¿En donde estábamos?-

-Marshall…no…- dijo Fionna, deteniéndolo de la muñeca y mirándolo seriamente. Al instante la sonrisa seductora del vampiro cambió, mientras la humana lo pasaba de largo y se sentaba en la cama para poder ponerse sus zapatos. El vampiro reparo en la mueca de disgusto que su rostro tenía y se sintió mal y confundido.-Pe-Perdón… ¿Hice algo malo?-

-No…es solo que…- comenzó a decir Fionna, pero se detuvo y desvió la mirada, levemente ruborizada- No me siento cómoda con esto-

-Esto, Fi, es completamente normal. Todos en un momento de su vida se tocan y hacen el amor ¿Y cuando lo harás tú, eh?- preguntó Marshall, un poco a la defensiva- ¿Cuándo estés muerta?-

-¡Cuando yo esté lista!- bramó la humana, algo enfadada por la "presión pervertida" del vampiro.

Marshall al instante se dio cuenta de porqué Fionna le había dicho aquellas palabras, y en efecto, se sintió muy culpable. Sus instintos de hombre no pudieron controlarse simplemente y eso que se consideraba un muchacho calmado y con lo que la vida se le viniera.

Se le había pasado la mano, pero como caballero, debía dejar que Fionna decidiera y que estuviera lista. Tenía quince años apenas, una diferencia bastante grande considerando que el tenía diecisiete años de edad…desde hacia un milenio. No podía ponerle esa presión encima. Era cierto, quería hacerle sentir todos los placeres humanos que la misma vida les había dado, quería hacer a Fionna suya, pero no era el momento. Ni situacional ni personal para ella.

Ambos ya tenían en que pensar y demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de pensar en sexo o más cosas de esas. De una u otra manera, debían madurar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la humana-…Pero aún no me siento con la madurez suficiente como para…esto, Marshall-

-No, preciosa- dijo el vampiro, sonando más calmado y acercándose a ella- Perdóname a mí por actuar como un patán- entonces se hincó para verla más de cerca.

-No eres un patán- dijo Fionna, esbozando una sonrisa- Solo…te pido que esperemos a que yo esté más…preparada-

-Lo entiendo, amor- dijo Marshall, sonriéndole- Vamos a esperar y respetaré tu decisión. Fionna amplió su sonrisa, mientras el vampiro se erguía un poco a ella y le besaba la frente, perfumándose con su aroma. Luego se separaron y ambos se pusieron de pie.- Vamos. Hay que ver que quiere Ámbar y…tienes que contarme que hicieron ella, Finn y tu en el pueblo, tan temprano-

-Bueno, digamos que tengo una nueva arma- dijo Fionna y miró por detrás del hombro del vampiro, señalándole con los ojos algo. Marshall se giró y vio como en un rincón estaba el arco, las flechas y el carcajac que Snoji le había dado.

-Pensé que te darían una espada- dijo Marshall, acercándose a mirar con mayor detalle las armas.

-Bueno, eso lo decidieron para Finn- dijo Fionna, acercándose a él.- ¿Marshall?-lo llamó la humana, el vampiro se giró para ver qué quería, pero entonces sintió los labios de Fionna sobre los suyos, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa. Por la temperatura aún tambaleante, quiso seguirle, pero la humana fue más lista en ese aspecto y se separó de él, con una sonrisa bien pintada en el rostro.- Eso es por aceptar a esperarme…- dijo y entonces le dio una bofetada, que hizo voltear el rostro de Marshall a cuarenta y cinco grados, mientras que en su mejilla se pintaba la marca de una mano, color rosadito. El vampiro se tomó la mejilla y la miró ampliando los ojos.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el vampiro, mientras Fionna ampliaba más su sonrisa.

-…Y eso es por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar- le recordó. El vampiro la miro algo receloso, mientras se sobaba la mejilla derecha.

-Veo que se te pegaron algunos complejitos de Gumball…-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Fionna y Finn fueron levantados muy temprano y vestidos por las mucamas a petición de la Princesa Ámbar. Era ese el primer día oficial de entrenamiento.

A Fionna la vistieron con una falsa azul corta con mallones blancos, blusa de tirantes azul cielo, más clara que la falda, botines gruesos con algunos cinturoncillos y Ámbar le confeccionó algo parecido a su gorro, ya que por regla no se podían usar gorros por estética en los entrenamientos y mucho menos en la presentación de los Siete Jueces. Por lo que, le medio amarraron su abundante y hermosa cabellera dorada con una balerina morada con unas orejitas parecidas a las de su gorro.

El traje estaba bien…hasta que las mucamas la sentaron y la maquillaron. La Princesa dijo que no lo hicieran mucho, porque si fuera por ella, la enviaría de manera natural con los jueces, pero debía estar presentable. Fue un lío, dado que la humana jamás se había maquillado.

Sombras azules, delineador árabe, rímel, un poco de base para cubrir algunas marcas de rasguños que Fionna había adquirido durante el viaje y brillo labial rosado junto con un poco de colorete.

Cuando la sacaron, agradeció a todos los cielos que Marshall no la estaba mirando, porque se sentía estúpida con esas "cosas" encima de la cara, pero luego toda esa humillación se vino abajo cuando dos guardias llegaron, escoltando a Finn, también cómoda y apropiadamente vestido. Llevaba el mismo atuendo que ella, salvo que en lugar de falda, llevaba pantalones de algodón anchos, ajustados en la parte de abajo con botas similares a las suyas, salvo que las de él eran cafés, junto con un cinturón de cuero, donde llevaba bien ataba y envainada su espada. La humana, por igual, se colgó el carcajac y llevó el arco en mano.

-¡Wow! ¡Te ves radiante, hermanita!- soltó Finn, admirado al verla así de maquillada y guapa. Fionna se ruborizó.

-T-Tu…también te ves genial, Finn- trató de decir normal…pero la verdad una felicidad enorme la invadió. Era el primer chico que le decía que se veía bonita, y por malo que se escuchará, le había arrebatado la palabra a Marshall. El día anterior no había contado.

La Princesa llegó minutos después al corredor, los saludó, diciéndoles que estaban radiantes y los guió junto con dos guardias al principio de su destino, por de nuevo una gran cantidad de corredores y pasillos, mientras los humanos trataban de tragarse los nervios que sentían.

Todo se había ido demasiado rápido. La decisión y el trayecto que todos habían tomado finalmente iban a accionarse en ese momento. Y ano iba a haber marcha atrás una vez que comenzarán con los entrenamientos y se presentaran a los jueces. Eso sin duda iba a marcar el comienzo de un cambio de por vida…o su muerte misma.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, los muchachos habían hablado con la Princesa respecto al tema, pero ella se negó a decirles algo porque las reglas no se lo permitían y les dijo que mañana conocerían a los demás participantes, a su instructor y a los Siete Jueces. Entonces casi se ahogan cada uno al escuchar que las Olimpiadas de la Perla ya estaban en marcha.

Antes de irse a dormir, Jake le dijo a Finn que no lo vería hasta en la tarde, así que tenpia todo su apoyo y que escuchara atentamente las indicaciones que le iban a dar, que no se hiciera de enemigos antes de tiempo y que se cuidara él y le echará la mano a Fionna, al fin y al cabo, ellos no competirían entre sí por ley. La plática de Cake fue un poco similar con Fionna. Así que después, los cuatro hermanos se pusieron a discutir de cómo le iban a hacer. Ámbar prometió que vería la manera de que, ya fuera Jake o Cake, estuvieran presentes en los entrenamientos a parte del instructor, para auxiliarles también y medir las capacidades de los humanos, pero solo uno. Por los que Cake y Jake se comenzaron a poner de acuerdo.

Marshall le echó ánimos a Finn y le dio un fuerte abrazo de hermandad al humano, deseándole lo mejor. Y con Fionna se despidió con un pasional beso, prometiéndole que al salir del primer día de entrenamiento, podrían ir al pueblo, solo ellos dos a una cena romántica en algún lugar que Anthony les recomendara para luego volver antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Finn, como siempre, no corrió con la misma suerte.

Resulta que Marceline se metió en algún lugar desde la mañana, no se apareció por la comida ni transcurrida la tarde ni llegó para cenar. Le preguntaron a Grace, y la ama de llaves dijo que ella ya la había visto llegar desde hacía horas, pero que había salido a la playa, por lo que nadie se molestó en irla a buscar. Finn estaba tentado, pero Jake le dijo que no era conveniente de nuevo y decidió esperarla.

A media noche, Finn escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación y como se abría la puerta de enfrente, supo entonces que Marceline había llegado sana y salva y pudo dormir en paz para el primer día de entrenamientos. Pero como siempre, la indiferencia de la vampiresa le dolía más que otra cosa. Hubiese dado por que Marcy se despidiera de él con un beso parecido al de su hermana y el vampiro y le dijera que confiaba en él y que su felicidad quedaba en sus manos, solo para motivarlo.

Pero al parece la vampiresa le había dado la espalda aún con los obsequios y otras cosas.

Y no solo ella estaba rara, sino también el joven consejero. Anthony no se presentó a la cena y eso que no habían discutido en nada. La Princesa preguntó por él a lo largo del día pero incluso Grace desconocía su paradero. Llegó ya muy noche, cuando Jake y Mu estaban jugando con Beemo a la Nube de Caza, pasó refunfuñando y cuando Grace le preguntó si tenía hambre, este bramó que lo dejara en paz y subió a sus aposentos. Todo esto llegó a los oídos de Finn por medio de la boca de Jake, pero al final no dijo nada.

Tendría que tener cuidado con ese tipo.

Llegaron a un pasillo menos angosto que los otros y supieron que se encontraban en el primer piso del palacio, solo a saber en que rincón.

Otros dos guardias abrieron los gruesos portones de madera más desgastada y les permitieron el paso, entrando a aquel salón de mármol pulido, con algunas bancas de la misma madera del portón, percheros, revistas, maquinas de café y otras cosas…Finn supo que esa lujosa sala era una sala de espera simplemente. Vaya que era lujosa.

Al fono de la habitación había otro portón igual que el primero, pero entonces Ámbar se detuvo y se giró a mirarlos con un aspecto mas firme y serio en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias, chicos- dijo la Princesa a sus guardias- Pueden retirarse-

-Con su permiso, alteza- dijeron los dos hombres al unísono, hicieron una reverencia y con postura firme salieron, cerrando los portones con un fuerte rugido, que retumbo por ese salón con forma de cúpula de capilla.

-Princesa… ¿Aquí es…?- comenzó a preguntar Finn, mientras los nervios comenzaban a hacer sus estragos.

-Escuchen…- dijo la Princesa, interrumpiéndolo y captando la atención de los muchachos. Se dieron cuenta en sus ojos, de repente se veían tristes y más cansados que cualquier otra cosa.- A partir de ahora ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ahí adentro están los Siete Jueces, hablaran con ellos sobre sus gustos, su pasado, todo lo que han pasado y lo buenos que son para todo...porque de ellos depende si les cortan el cuello o salen vivos de esta. Antes de que entren quiero preguntarles por última vez… ¿Están seguros de hacer esto todavía?-

Finn y Fionna se miraron y por primera vez dejaron de verse como hermanos, como en mucho tiempo. Está vez se miraban como al principio, esa mañana en las Praderas, cuando se atacaron….era una mirada desafiante, sin verle la cara a nadie y enfrentando las cosas tal y como se estaban acercando.

No iban a competir, eso estaba segurísimo, pero no podían evitar de cierta manera el sentir de que ahora estaban en contra del otro, aun se querían, siempre sería así….pero jamás y eso venía en el código de cada uno, volverían a deshacer ese vínculo creado desde Bellotopia. Si uno no ganaba, el otro debía hacerlo. No solo por ellos mismos, por Marshall o Marceline, sino porque querían ser inmortales, ya fuera físicamente o de manera de leyenda.

-Las cosas…- comenzó a decir Finn y luego miró a la Princesa- Las cosas siguen igual, Princesa- dijo, de manera definitiva.

Ámbar esbozó una sonrisa complacida y los miró. Definitivamente no habían cambiado nada, solo se habían hecho más fuertes y el Conde debió pensarlo dos veces antes de enviarles todas esas pruebas en las que ganaron más de lo que perdieron.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- Entonces, yo, Ámbar, La Princesa del Reino de la Joya les doy la bienvenida a ustedes dos, Finn, el humano y Fionna, la humana, a las tradicionales Olimpiadas de la Perla.- dijo, mientras ambos humanos levantaban la mirada- Muy bien, chicos, entraré al principio con ustedes, pero solo los presentaré y me voy a salir, entonces depende de ustedes cuanta carisma le den a los Siete Jueces. Simpatícenles, háganse sus amigos cercanos, cásense con uno si eso mantiene su trasero derecho. Puede que los Siete Jueces también estén bajo la sombra del Parlamento, pero de ellos dependerá si se salvan. Gánenselos a ellos y al pueblo y verán que, de una u otra forma, saldrán vivos de esta-

-Si, Princesa- dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- dijo la Princesa, aun con las facciones endurecidas, pero luego la mirada se le endulzó y abrazó a ambos tan fuerte como pudo- Buena suerte, chicos- susurró con un tono apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo los humanos la escucharan. Ambos le devolvieron el abrazo y Finn no se pudo sentir más dichoso de haberla conocido.

Sabía cuál era su situación, sabía todo lo que habían pasado…porque ella también lo vivió. La noche en la que a Finn le contó todo su pasado, sintió esa empatía del miedo de perder de nuevo a alguien. La amargura y apatía de estar solo hasta que…te pierdes. Pero también le enseñó lo buena que es la vida y los dos caminos que se te plantan cuando tienes problemas realmente duros: el lado bueno o el lado malo. Y Ámbar se había inclinado por hacer lo correcto, por pagar una deuda por haberle salvado la vida, haciendo lo correcto. Jamás tomando el lado oscuro.

Los tres se separaron y se miraron entre sí.

-¿Listos?- preguntó, tomando la manija de la puerta. Finn y Fionna se miraron por última vez y se dieron un rápido abrazo y luego se volvieron a separar, nerviosos.

-Listos- dijo Fionna.

-Bien…-

Entonces abrió los portones, mientras los humanos respiraban, nerviosos por última vez, entonces entraron detrás de ella. El salón era parecido al anterior, solo que con más categoría y clase. Por los enormes ventanales se colaba la luz matutina, haciendo resplandecer el mármol, mientras siete personas estaban sentadas en fila india en una gran mesa con manteles blancos y dorados. Cada uno tenía el plato de su desayuno y la ver entrar a los humanos, los juzgaron minuciosamente.

Finn, aun por detrás de la Princesa, miró cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos. Especies diferentes. Híbridos, nada naturales…hasta donde él veía.

El primer "juez" era un muchacho no más grande que Marshall y a decir verdad tenía un gran parecido al vampiro. Tenía su piel tan clara como la de él o la de Fionna, el cabello enmarañado y despeinado, llevaba ropajes viejos, conformados por unos jeans muy rotos, una sudadera roja muy desgastada y aguada, colgada tenía una guitarra roja a su espalda, tenía aspecto despreocupado y una mueca se asomó por su rostro cuando los vio entrar. Parecía humano, sin embargo supo que no lo era cuando giró levemente la cabeza de lado, como si quisiera mostrarle algo…y lo consiguió, porque ambos humanos miraron platino puro incrustado en su piel, desde la sien hasta la última vista del cuello. No era humano.

El segundo era otro muchacho, que en realidad parecía más joven que el primero. Tenía el cabello cobrizo algo ondulado y ojos color café. También parecía humano, hasta que Finn vio como unas escamas se asomaban por sus puños y le subían hasta los brazos. El joven iba vestido mejor que el anterior, con una combinación de los trajes tradicionales con naranja y blanco, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus ojos. Perecían los de una serpiente. Tampoco era humano.

El otro sí que le sorprendió, porque no tenía nada que ver con los dos primeros, y lo sabía por su forma…traslucida, por así decirlo. Era un fantasma. Era algo gordito, pero en su mirada se le veía la amabilidad y la buena onda al instante. Llevaba unas baquetas y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue tanta su impresión que golpeó una contra la otra y las rompió.

El siguiente era un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, con algunos pelos en la cara, simulando un "bigote de chivo", como Finn se refería a aquellos con ese corte de barba, sin embargo, parecía igual de joven que los otros dos primeros. A diferencia de los otros, que dejaban claro que el platino y las escamas no eran de su naturaleza, o tal vez si, pero siendo híbridos, este muchacho no parecía ser fuera de lo común y a decir verdad el pulso de ambos humanos se aceleró al pensar que habían encontrado a unos más de su especie. Sin embargo, el muchacho los miró entrar y permaneció inexpresivo en su asiento, con los brazos cruzados, mientras en sus ojos castaños se reflejada el aburrimiento, más no la arrogancia.

Luego de eso había una silla vacía, por lo que Finn y Fionna dedujeron que ese juez no había llegado a tiempo o bien, había pasado otra cosa.

El siguiente era un hombre mucho mayor que todos los muchachos y el fantasma. Era un hombre de complexión robusta y fortachona. Tenía barba blanca y estaba vestido de morado. Parecía un dios griego, impenetrable, que con su mirada de color miel aterrorizaba a cualquiera. Sin duda, aquel hombre era intimidante a la vista, pues incluso cuando los vio entrar los juzgó con cara de "¡Genial! Más alfeñiques".

Y al ver al último casi se le salen los ojos y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces más para ver si la mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero a quien vio casi lo confunde con la Princesa Flama…aunque, mirándolo mejor, no lo era. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado, pero luego lo miro mejor. Era idéntico a ella. Tenía piel anaranjada, ojos color ámbar, una gema naranja en su frente, traje bien portado de fuego, mientras que su cabello era una llamarada.

De repente escuchó un chillido a su lado y volteó a ver a Fionna, quien se puso palidísima al ver al último juez, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el joven los miró sorprendidos, pero más que nada a la humana. Cuyas miradas se conectaron.

Finn se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo contenerse de pasar una mirada con el otro una y otra vez… ¿Era su imaginación o…esos dos ya parecían conocerse? Solo rogaba al cielo que a su hermana no le hubiese pasado lo mismo con él que con la Princesa Flama…porque entonces, con Marshall ahí, tendrían serios problemas.

Fionna miró, más que nada, horrorizada al joven de piel naranja. Y es que la suerte no la podía tratar tan mal. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza; las olimpiadas, los entrenamientos, lo de las "relaciones" con Marshall…Solo hacía falta un posible triangulo amoroso en el que fuego y hielo chocaban.

-Buenos días, señores jueces- saludó la Princesa, haciendo una reverencia ante las personas presentes. Al instante todos los presentes se levantaron y le devolvieron la reverencia, a excepción del fantasma y del joven de cabello castaño y barbas.- Esta mañana le he de presentar a nuestros dos últimos competidores de las Olimpiadas de la Perla. Señores, ellos son Fionna, la humana y Finn, el humano. Príncipes de las Praderas en las tierras de Ooo y Aaa- presentó y luego miró a los muchachos- Competidores, ellos serán los jueces en las Olimpiadas. Les presento al joven Max- dijo, señalando al primer muchacho- Al joven Neko, a Bongo, señor de todos los fantasmas bateristas. Al rey del teclado, Guy. A Zyrus, el señor de la electricidad y de los rayos puros y al Príncipe Flama, heredero de las tierras ardientes en el hogar de Fionna- dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Fionna únicamente se tensó cuando la miró más intensamente. Entonces, fingió una sonrisa. En ese momento no estaba para las relaciones del pasado, además, estaba ya demasiado aturdida aun junto a Marshall.

-Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Príncipe Flama- dijo ella, en tono cortes y bien portado, haciendo una reverencia. El joven únicamente se ruborizó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa de manera irritante e hizo otra reverencia.

-El placer es mío, Fionna, la humana- respondió este.

-Oh… ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó la Princesa a ambos.

-Si…bueno. Como heroína de Aaa, lo veía con frecuencia- se limitó a decir la humana, ganándose una mueca por parte del Príncipe. Quería que dijera lo que realmente pasó. Y Finn, como siempre, no se tragó ese cuento. Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cuando la Princesa dio un aplauso que hizo brincar a cada uno.

-Bueno…tienen dos horas para conocerlos jueces y muchachos, pórtense bien. Volveré en un rato- Ámbar se encaminó hasta la puerta, cuando se detuvo a mirarlos de nuevo. Casi se le olvida un detalle- Oh…y, perdonen la silla vacía. Conocerán al Séptimo Juez más tarde, en los entrenamientos- dijo, con una sonrisa al ver las caras paliduchas de ambos humanos, para relajarlos un poco- Será su instructor-

Luego de eso, se encaminó a los portones, seguida por los guardias y luego se cerraron detrás de ella, retumbando en cada una de las paredes, quedando todo en silencio. Los humanos se volvieron a tensar y miraron a los jueces, quienes aun los estudiaban con la mirada.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Neko- Bienvenido a la Competencia, muchachos. Esperamos que su valor y fortaleza les dé el privilegio de vivir de una u otra manera-

-Oh…vamos, Neko- soltó Bongo con arrogancia- ¡Apenas entran y ya los estás aburriendo con tus discursos formales!- se burló en fantasma. Mientras Max reía y Zyrus rodaba los ojos- Da igual. Ya nos presentaron- dijo y se volvió a ellos- Soy Bongo, el único fantasma en estás áridas tierras y único baterista de las Scream Queens-

Finn casi se ahoga cuando escuchó eso y recordó a la Princesa Ámbar hablarle de esa banda, a la Dulce Princesa soltar maravillas de su música un día que tocaron en su Reino _(N. de la A: Aquí hago referencia al comic original) _No podía creer que ese juez hubiese tocado codo a codo con Marceline y la Princesa Ámbar. Eso explicaba las baquetas y su mirada sorprendida cuando entraron.

-Cielos, eres muy escandaloso- dijo Guy, el joven de cabello castaño y luego los miró a ellos, con aspecto inexpresivo- Bueno, yo soy Guy, tecladista de las Scream Queens y el Cuarto Juez para evitar que sus cabezas sean cortadas- dijo, con la mirada distraída y volviéndose a sentar. Fue cuando el hombre enorme, rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ellos, mientras los humanos se encogían. Podían sentir las vibraciones que los pasos de ese ser daban bajo sus pies.

-Bueno, una "princesita" y un "enano" no son mucho para ser los últimos dos humanos- dijo con dureza- ¿Son familia?-

-S-Si, señor- tartamudeó Finn, nervioso.

-¡Contésteme sin balbucear o yo mismo lo voy a desollar vivo!- gritó el hombre, de manera exigente. Finn al instante sacó el pecho, preso del miedo y tratando de parecer más hombre.

-¡Si, señor!- dijo con dureza, aunque la voz le temblaba por los nervios.

-Y díganme, jovencitos… ¿Son hermanos?- preguntó el hombre, de nuevo recobrando la postura y poniendo sus manos detrás de él.

-Si…aunque no nos enteramos hace mucho- comenzó a explicar Fionna, de manera calmada- Resulta que Finn y yo…-

-¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté!- le gritó de repente a la humana, habiendo que está cerrara la boca y se encogiera del miedo por la bipolaridad de ese hombre grandote.

-Vamos, Zy…no seas tan malo- dijo el joven de aspecto andrajoso y con la guitarra en la espalda. Rodeó también la mesa y se acercó a ellos, mientras estrechaba la mano con Finn- Es un gusto tener a un nuevo competidor con nosotros- dijo, de manera sincera. Finn rió algo nervioso y tan pronto como le soltó la mano, trató de ser disimulado y se la limpió en el pantalón. Después de que ese chico la tomó, había quedado pegajosa. Luego se dirigió a Fionna, con una sonrisa galante- Es una pena que una flor como usted esté atrapada en este baño de sangre- dijo y tomó su mano, mientras la acercaba a sus labios-Pero créeme, linda. Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo- luego se la besó, caballerosamente. Fionna soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras la sangre inundaba su rosto. No solo le daba pena que uno de los Siete Jueces estuviera de coqueto con ella, sino que también estaban bajo la mirada del Príncipe Flama.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú…- dijo el Príncipe Flama, con cierto veneno en sus palabras- El novio de Fionna se enoja si eres "así"-

-¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Max, algo sorprendido y luego miró a Fionna- ¿Tienes novio, preciosa?-

-Si- dijo Fionna, escurriendo su mano de la suya, mientras también le quedaba pegajosa y le sonrió, tensa- Se llama Marshall Lee.-

-¿Marshall Lee?- repitió Bongo, sorprendido-¡Madre mía! Entonces…¿Marceline también está aquí?-

-Um…si- respondió Finn, está vez. Por primera ocasión, Guy pareció sorprendido y se miraron él y Bongo.

-¡Que bobos somos!- exclamó el fantasma- Tenemos a nuestra mejor amiga en el Palacio ¡Y nosotros ni en cuenta! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa?- soltó y tomó a Guy de los hombros, mientras lo sacudía- ¡Somos unos amigos terribles, Guy!-

-Te agradecería que me soltaras…- murmuró Guy, de mal humor, aun con la mirada inexpresiva. ¿Qué ese chico no tenía sentimientos o qué?

-Chicos, se están desviando del tema- dijo Neko, llamándoles la atención. Los muchachos se detuvieron y miraron al joven, quien se acercó a los humanos, con una gracia típica de la realeza- Escuchen, alguien me dijo por ahí, que no están aquí por mero gusto y que Marceline, así como Marshall, están poniendo su felicidad en sus manos. Así que haremos esto rápido ¿vale? Somos los jueces y tenemos que juzgarlos desde el principio. Y eso empieza desde ahora-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Bongo, sobresaltado- ¿O SEA QUE EL CHICO ANDA CON MARCELINE?-

-Bongo…- lo regañó Max, para que volviera. No es momento. Si quieres podemos hablar acerca de sus amigos del pasado y las relaciones de los chicos más adelante, pero ahora hay que empezar con la evaluación.- tras decir esto, dio un par de aplausos y dos meseros reales aparecieron por otros portones, trayendo consigo un par de charolas de metal y una silla cada uno.

Los muchachos miraron extrañados, como ambos meseros dejaban los platones en la mesa, dejaban las sillas delante de cada uno, frente a las de los jueces y cómo quitaban la tapa, para después dejar a la vista dos enormes platos de espagueti. Luego de eso, se retiraron y los jueces tomaron de nuevo sus lugares. Frente a ellos.

-Siéntense, muchachos…- ordenó Zyrus. Finn y Fionna se miraron, no muy seguros y se sentaron tal y como les pedían, seguidos por los demás jueces, quienes no les quitaban las miradas de encima.

-Bien, el expediente dice que son gemelos- comenzó a decir Neko, mirando unas hojas que tenía al lado de su desayuno- Dice que no hace mucho que se enteraron, que vivieron con familias adoptivas, una de perros y la otra de gatos. Y bueno…ya nos percatamos de que tienen una relación amorosa con los Reyes Vampiro-

-Típico de vampiros- bromeó Max- Siempre terminan con humanos- dijo y rió, mientras Bongo también soltada unas risitas y Fionna y Finn se ruborizaban levemente. Lo que menos querían era que los jueces vieran su vida privada y fue en lo primero que se daban cuenta ¡Gracias maldita suerte!

-Bueno…pero eso depende de lo que ellos nos digan- dijo Zyrus.

-Tiene razón- dijo Neko mirando al hombre y luego los miró a ellos- A ver muchachos, cuentéenme acerca de ustedes. ¿Qué hacen con regularidad en las Praderas de Ooo y Aaa?- dijo y se recargó en la mesa, para escucharlos con atención.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Finn nervioso- Generalmente, mi hermano y yo, ayudamos a aquellos que lo necesitan y siempre vamos de aventura. Salvamos princesa, ayudamos a los pobres, a reinos con problemas, luchamos si hay la necesidad de defender algo…-

-Si- continuó Fionna- Cake y yo hacemos lo mismo-

-¿Quién es Cake, encanto?- preguntó Max.

-Mi hermana mayor. Cake es de la familia de gatos que me adoptó cuando era pequeña- explicó la humana.

-Sí, mi hermano se llama Jake, pero él es un perro- concordó Finn.

-Oh ya…así que son descendientes directos de sus familias adoptivas- dijo Neko, cayendo más en la cuenta.

-Y… ¿Cuántos años tienen?- preguntó Guy, relajado.

-Quince- respondieron los dos humanos al mismo tiempo.

- Los cumplimos apenas, hace ya cómo dos semanas- agregó Finn. Todos miraron sus hojas y el Príncipe Flama los miró.

-Aquí dice que no se sabe con exactitud la fecha de su nacimiento-

-¿Qué clase de persona no sabe cuando nació?- soltó Zyrus, con arrogancia.

-Es verdad, no lo sabemos- reconoció Finn, algo molesto de que los juzgaran de tal manera- Pero si sabemos quiénes son nuestros padres y qué fue de ellos. Sus nombre eran Rose y Finnick Smith.- explicó el humano. Fionna lo miró sorprendida. Sabía que debían aparentar ser geniales, pero no que Finn sacara ese tema tan a la ligera, después de todo, aun apenas lo estaban asimilando- Vivían en Bellotopia, pero un día "alguien" los atacó, así que nosotros quedamos a la deriva hasta que las dos familias, tanto de Jake como de Cake, nos encontraron-

-¿Y qué les pasó a esas familias?- preguntó Neko.

-Fueron asesinados por las mismas personas- respondió Fionna y al instante, entristeció la mirada, igual que Finn- Pero, queremos mucho a nuestros hermanos y vivimos juntos-

-Es bueno saber eso, encanto- dijo Max, regalándole una sonrisa a la humana. Más que de coquetería fue de comprensión y Fionna se la devolvió al captarlo.

-Bueno, ya sabemos acerca de sus familias- dijo Zyrus- Por las armas que traen, supongo que son buenos en los combates- luego de eso se giró a Fionna- Aunque no sé porqué traes contigo un arco…según el expediente me han dicho que eres buena en el esgrima y con la espada, amorcito-

Fionna frunció el ceño ante la última palabra. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Tuvo que respirar internamente para no saltarle al cuello a ese hombre tan arrogante y recordar las palabras de Ámbar respecto a llevarse bien con el jurado.

-Soy buena…- se limitó a decir.

-Es excelente- dijo el Príncipe Flama entre todas las voces y ganándose la atención de todos- Deberían ver lo que hace en Aaa; mata jabalíes salvajes siempre en los mismos puntos- dijo y luego la miró a los ojos- Es muy buena-

-Pues si es tan buena ¿Cómo por qué trae un arco con ella?- preguntó Guy, a la defensiva.

-No es cualquier arco, señor juez- dijo Fionna, sosteniendo con más fuerza el arma- Es el Arco del Cisne Blanco-

-Eso no me dice nada- dijo Zyrus- Salvo que no tú conoces a ti misma-

-¿COMO PUEDE DECIRLE ESO?- soltó el Príncipe Flama, completamente exaltado, mientras su cara se transformaba a una similar a la de la Princesa Flama cuando perdía los estribos. Finn no pudo evitar recordarla cuando lo vio, miedoso igual que los otros.-¡FIONNA ES MARAVILLOSA Y YA!-

-Creo que se está olvidando quien es el adulto, niño- reclamó Zyrus, con arrogancia y poniéndose de pie igual que el Príncipe- Y más vale que te calmes, "velita" ¡O te voy a vaciar una cubeta de hielos!- bramó, desafiante.

-Hey, ya basta- los detuvo Neko, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con los puños-Se supone que somos los jueces y no debemos pelear entre nosotros, así que les voy a pedir de favor que eso se lo dejen a los Peones-

El Príncipe, al oír las palabras de Neko, volvió a la normalidad y se sentó de nuevo, mientras daba un bufido y ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien...- dijo entre dientes, con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba. Zyrus le copió y también se cruzó de brazos, mientras refunfuñaban cosas incoherentes.

Fionna lo miró sorprendido. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera ni se esperó que fuera en contra de los otros jueces. Debía ser cuidadosa, porque conociéndolo, o realmente le iba a ir a ella o la iba a enterrar el mismo.

-Bueno, vayamos con el humano- dijo Max, mirando a Finn- Mi expediente dice que te destacas en los combates con la espada y cuerpo con cuerpo. Y veo que tienes la espada del Último Jinete. Una leyenda muy grande por estos lares- sonrió el joven Max-Te pareces un poco a mí. Sobre todo cuando se trata de destacar en los combates cuerpo con cuerpo-

-Jeje, gracias- dijo Finn, rascándose la nuca y captando ese "narcisista cumplido".

-Bueno, bueno, hablemos de algo más trivial- dijo Bongó, con su ánimo de siempre- ¿Toca algún instrumento, chicos?-

-Bueno...¿Hacer música del futuro con un globo cuenta?- preguntó Finn, tratando de bromear y al parecer funcionó, puesto que el fantasma, Neko y Max soltaron unas risitas, mientras que a Zyrus se le veía el pensamiento de los bobos que eran en la cara.

-Nop- dijo Guy, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Ambos humanos rieron, nerviosamente de nuevo.

-Entonces creo que estamos en ceros- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa, tratando de bromear. Al parecer funcionó, porque todos rieron un poco, a excepción claro, de Zyrus.

-Pero…podemos cantar- sugirió Fionna. Finn la volteó a ver como si hubiese enloquecido y el Príncipe Flama también la miró algo sorprendido…Esa no se la esperaba y menos de la Fionna que él conocía.

-Pues me parece muy bien- dijo Bongo, mirándolos pícaramente- A decir verdad, si les gustaron a Marcy y a Marshall, fue por una razón, así que…quiero oírlos cantar-

-¿Qué?- soltaron los dos humanos, asustados. De haberlo sabido, mejor la humana cerraba su bocota y se evitaban ese lío. La verdad no cantaban bien, pero tampoco tan mal, sin embargo, estando frente a los jueces, que dos de ellos fueron uno de los más grandes músicos en una de las bandas más famosas en el pasado de Ooo y Aaa…bueno, podría ser realmente catastrófico el resultado.

-Si…vamos, canten- dijo Max- Yo quiero oírlos, ya que también conozco a Marceline. Segurito se te ha pegado algo de su talento musical, muchacho- dijo, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Si, queremos escucharlos- le siguió Neko.

-A decir verdad, también me gustaría escuchar a Fionna, ya que JAMÁS la escuché cantar- dijo el Príncipe Flama, con interés.

-¡Rápido! "Canten" antes de que me aburra más de lo que ya me están haciendo- dijo Zyrus, recargándose cómodamente en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que, la verdad, no venimos preparados…- trató de justificarse la humana.

-Vamos, encanto- le volvió a animar Max- No te estamos pidiendo que tú y tu hermano nos den un concierto, únicamente queremos que canten el fragmento de una canción-

Fionna juntó los labios y miró a Finn, esperando que a su hermano se le ocurriera alguna idea para salir de ese embrollo, pero la verdad, el humano parecía igual o más perdido que ella. Así que únicamente suspiró resignado y trató de disimular una sonrisa a pesar de los nervios.

-Hey, Fi…Podemos cantarle una que Marceline y Marshall se la pasaban cantando en el viaje a dueto…. ¿Recuerdas?- propuso el humano- Creo que Marshy la había compuesto y le llamó "Just a Dream"-

-Si…lo recuerdo- dijo Fionna-¿Por qué no empiezas tu, hermano?- dijo entre dientes, dándole a entender que era una mala idea.

-Creo que empezaba así…- dijo Finn, mirando hacia arriba y tratando de acordarse de la tonada, afinó su voz un poco y buscó inspiración, fue fácil, puesto que la imagen de Marcy le llegó a la cabeza- _**"I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me. **__**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah…"**_-

_**-"It was only just a dream…"**_- cantó Fionna, uniendo su voz afinada a la de él y recordando la letra y la manera en la que Marshall y Marceline la habían cantado.

_**-"So I travel back, down that road. Who she come back? No one knows. **__**I realize…"**_- cantó ahora la humana, completamente concentrada y con la misma inspiración.

_**-"It was only just a dream…"**_- volvieron a cantar los dos.

_**-"I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement. Number one spot and now she found her a replacement. I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now you ain't around, baby I can't think. Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. Cuz I can still feel it in the air. See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.  
My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife. She left me, I'm tied. **__**Cuz I knew that it just ain't right!..."**_- canto Finn, sintiendo la letra, ya que cantaron a capela e imaginando que en lugar de tener el rostro barbudo de Guy, tenía el delicado y seductor de Marceline.

_**-"When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn. Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn. And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for. Oh I miss her when will I learn? Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby. Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone!...  
And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone. But she made a decision that she wanted to move one. **__**Cuz I was wrong…"**_- cantó Fionna, sorprendiendo a todos de lo afinada que era su voz, sobre todo al Príncipe Flama, quien maldijo que jamás se hubiera tomado uj tiempo para escucharla o para dejar que se la dedicara cuando era tiempo.

-"_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Who she come back? **__**No one knows. I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream…"**_- concluyeron los dos, de manera que cantaron lo suficiente, recordando lo mínimo de la letra de la canción que con regularidad interpretaban sus novios…y dándole lo que querían a los jueces.

Max, Neko, el Príncipe Flama y Guy se pusieron de pie, mientras daban unos aplausos, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Le había encantado, no solo la manera afinada y ese toque que le daban, además de la letra, sino el sentimiento, como si de verdad todo aquello les estuviera pasando. Bien había dicho mucho con solo ese fragmento, sin la necesidad de toda la canción.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo!- dijo Bongo, mientras "lloraba" dramáticamente, conmovido, lo que hizo que los humanos esbozaran una sonrisa divertida- ¡Demonios! Con razón Marceline te ama, chico. Tienes mucho sentimiento, nunca había escuchado nada así… ¡Waaaaa! Cómo fantasma, no había llorado en años ¡Guy, viejo…abrázame!-

-Aléjate de mi…raro- contestó el joven, rodando los ojos.

-Tienen un gran talento para la música, chicos…y eso dice mucho de un gran ser viviente- dijo Neko, felicitándolos.

-Si…hablando de eso…- dijo el Príncipe Flama- Díganme… ¿Desde cuándo conocen a Marceline Abadeer y a Marshall Lee?- preguntó, acusando con la mirada a la humana, quien se sintió incomoda al instante y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Bueno…a decir verdad, desde hace dos años exactamente- contestó el humano, salvándole un poco la espalda a su hermana y librándole de esa mirada tan candente del joven.

-Oh…Entonces… ¿Desde hace dos años andan con mis queridos amigos?- preguntó Max, con curiosidad.

-Eh…no- dijo Finn, ruborizándose un poco ante la pregunta- En realidad Marceline y yo hemos sido novios oficialmente desde hace dos semanas-

-Oh…- dijo Neko- Sabía que la Reina Vampiro era muy hermosa, pero algo excéntrica, aunque….jamás me imaginé que terminara con el último humano. A parte, eres demasiado joven para ella-

Viniendo de Neko, tal vez las palabras no le resonaron a Finn demasiado, pero, ya que lo pensaba con claridad, le dijo todo lo que en su mente acontecía. Desde el hecho de ser "más joven", hasta el porqué de su noviazgo con Marcy. Según ella, no era porque se pareciera al otro Finn…pero, aun no podía tragarse aquello. Sabía que muy en el fondo de ella, sentía algo así por su parentesco. Por lo que entristeció la mirada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, encanto?- preguntó Max- ¿Desde cuándo andas con mi querido amigo, Marshall Lee?-

-Oficialmente, desde hace unos días, cuando la Princesa Ámbar nos rescató del Desierto- contestó la humana, recordando todas sus declaraciones de amor bajo las rocas, con ella al borde de la muerte. La peor declaración del mundo, pero al menos todo se había arreglado.

-Oh, a lo que me lleva a la pregunta más importante- dijo Zyrus- ¿Por qué están buscando la Perla de la Juventud Eterna?-

Fionna y Finn se miraron nuevamente, y al igual que los jueces, supieron de sobra que iban al corazón del problema y que de su explicación serena, a pesar de tener todo el pasado sobre sus hombros, podía salvarles la vida. Era curioso que partieran desde una plática sin sentido sobre sus relaciones amorosas, los llevaran al tema principal…porque desde un principio esa era la base.

-En realidad, señores del jurado…es una historia bastante larga que parte, precisamente de Marshall Lee y Marceline Abadeer- comenzó a decir Finn. Entonces todos los del jurado tomaron un lapicero que tenían al lado de sus hojas, se inclinaron levemente, dispuesto a escucharlos.

-No se preocupen…- dijo Bongo-Como jueces, tenemos todo el tiempo el mundo para escucharlos…-

* * *

-¡GLOB! ¡ES QUE ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MÍ!- gruñó Fionna, dando de vueltas de un lado para otro, mientras se tomaba el cabello entre las manos.

-Fionna, cálmate…- trató de decir Finn, viendo los nervios de su hermana.

-¿CALMARME? ¿FINN, ESTÁS LOCO? ¡A VER: QUE TU EX NOVIA SEA PARTE DE UN JURADO DEL CUAL DEPENDE TU VIDA, MIENTRAS TU NOVIA ACTUAL Y LA OTRA ESTÁN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO! ¡DIME, NO ES PARA QUE ME EXALTE!-

-Lo sé. Sé que no te lo esperabas, pero creo que en nuestra posición, no es momento de perder los estribos, mujer- volvió a decir Finn, tratando de calmarla de nuevo. Pero la humana solo le respondió con otro gruñido.

La primera parte de la primera prueba había acabado: Interactuar con los jueces.

La verdad, la mayoría de ellos eran muy agradables y al final les dijeron de qué especie eran. Como Neko, un joven humanoide que estuvo encerrado en un laboratorio y que lo trataron de mutar con varias especies de reptiles. Lo congelaron y afortunadamente no se logró mutar por completo, por lo que aun poseía parte de su autenticidad humana. O el joven Guy, quien al final se supo que no era humano, cuando Bongo lo golpeó amistosamente y dijo algo sobre "venas de metal", resultada que Guy era algo así como un robot combinado con un humano. Eso explicaba a veces su mirada inexpresiva, sin embargo sus movimientos, habla y demás, parecían los de un ser como él o Fionna.

Zyrus dijo que era algo parecido a un "semidiós", pero en realidad Neko lo aclaró, diciéndole que era una hibridación de Gente Joya y Titanes de Arena, que eran seres muy fuertes. Eso explicaba su mal humor y su robusto cuerpo. Del que si no se dijo nada fue del joven Max, pero no les importó demasiado, ya que era un muchacho abierto y con un gran carisma…hasta que sin querer Bongo derramó un vaso con jugo de uva que lo empapó, entonces saltó de la mesa y le comenzó a gritar de cosas, haciendo que incluso como fantasma, se encogiera, al igual que los otros. Finn pudo notar, mientras le decía de cosas, que sobresalían colmillos. No tan notorios como los de Marcy o Marshall, pero sin duda se parecían un poco…pero luego, por la tensión y las demás preguntas, lo olvidó.

En general, el jurado le parecía amable, por no decir que tenían una "ventaja" del Príncipe Flama, pues aun parecía perdido por Fionna…solo esperaba que la humana no actuara de manera impulsiva o nerviosa teniendo a Marshall y a ese muchacho cerca, sino, la regaría en grande y no llegaría ni a la mitad de las Olimpiadas. Definitivamente era un alter-ego de su ex novia, la Princesa Flama, gracias a Glob que ella no estaba ahí, porque si no estaría más alterado que Fionna.

Antes de salir, cuando se despidieron de todos los del jurado para ser escoltados a la Sala de Entrenamientos, el Príncipe le dijo "Hasta pronto" a la humana y le besó la mano, causándole una quemadura…quemadura que Fionna ni sintió por lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba. Le costó trabajo mantener la cordura hasta que salieron.

Si, el jurado podía ser flexible…como para salvarles o quitarles la vida. Bongo, Max, Neko eran puntos fáciles, jueces de los que podían ganarse el corazón y la benevolencia, pero sujetos como Guy, que parecía no sentir nada o Zyrus, que por su fuerza era arrogante y estricto o el Príncipe Flama, que con un simple error se iba a ir en contra de alguno, era bastante difícil. Los jueces podían ser realmente volubles en la Arena, por lo que debían tener cuidado con ellos, ya fueran de "corazón blando" o "de corazón duro".

Al parecer a la mayoría les habían simpatizado, a excepción de Zyrus, tanto por su mal carácter como la respuesta defensiva que Finn dio por Fionna, pero en general, parecían haberles agradado a la mayoría de los Siete Jueces, lástima que el Quinto Juez había estado ausente, pero lo conocerían y estaban ansioso también de ello, porque, como dijo Ámbar, sería su instructor..y estaban a punto de conocerlo.

De repente las puerta del pasillo, similar al que pasaron antes de desayunar con los jueces, se abrió, mientras la Princesa Ámbar entraba, algo angustiada por ellos y aliviada de que parecían "racionales" después de la Primer Prueba con los Siete Jueces.

-Muchachos…- suspiró, aliviada y corrió a abrazarlos, los chicos le devolvieron el abrazo y luego se separaron para mirarse- ¿Qué tal les fue?-

-Bueno…la mayoría de los jueces no parecen tan malos- comenzó a decir Finn, encogiéndose de hombros. Creo que logramos simpatizarles un poco-

-Ah…que bueno. Me da gusto oír eso- suspiró Ámbar, aliviada.

-¡Habla por ti mismo!- soltó Fionna, exaltada de nuevo- ¡El Príncipe Flama está como juez y me va a hacer carbón!-

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Ámbar, enarcando una ceja, sin comprender.

-Está nerviosa porque el Príncipe Flama es su ex novio…y con Marshall aquí…- explicó Finn, con cierta burla en su rostro. La Princesa no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

-¡No es gracioso!- bramó Fionna- ¡Me matará!-

-No lo hará…- dijo la Princesa, tratando de calmarla.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Usted no lo conoce!- dijo Fionna, agitando los brazos- ¡Cuando me vea con Marshall se enojara tanto que incendiara todo el lugar y a todos, comenzando por mi!-

-Sé de lo que el Príncipe es capaz, sin embargo, el jurado también tiene reglas- explicó la Princesa, para calmarla- Aunque la mayoría de los que están como los Siete Jueces son jóvenes, tienen sus normas y una de ellas es que solo están ahí de espectadores y para levantar la voz si se decide perdonarle la vida a alguno, pero no pueden meterse con los Peones ni con la gente fuera de las Olimpiadas. Así que no tienes por nada de qué preocuparte- dijo la Princesa, acariciándole un mejilla, mientras Fionna soltaba un suspiro, ligeramente más tranquila- Y para que te quedes más tranquila, le pasaré una notificación al ´Parlamento, para que, si rompe esa regla, sea ajusticiado y a él también le llegara el notificado-

-Bfff…gracias…- suspiró Fionna.

-De nada- dijo la Princesa y luego miró a Finn- Entonces…les fue bien-

-Sí. Y les cantamos y les fascinó- dijo Finn, animado- También supimos que Bongo y Guy estuvieron con usted y Marcy en las Scream Queens-

-Si…pero esa es una historia que sabrán después y algún día te mostraré lo…"maléficos" que éramos- dijo y le guiñó un ojo- Pero por el momento llegó la hora de la verdad. En este momento conocerán a los Catorce Peones restantes, que con ustedes en realidad son Dieciséis. Al igual que todos , tendrán un instructor por parejas, aunque en este caso, por la regla que prohíbe que los hermanos deban enfrentarse, no habrá tanto problema y podrán compartir el mismo horario de los entrenamientos a diferencia de los otros Peones, con quienes compartirán la Sala de Entrenamientos- dijo, dándoles instrucciones- Mis recomendaciones son, entrenen duro para las Olimpiadas, sigan cada cosa que su instructor les diga y, si pueden…vean las maniobras que los otros Peones utilizan. Eso les ayuda mucho en la Arena por lo general-

-De acuerdo, Princesa- respondió Finn, firme, igual que Fionna, ya más concentrada.

-Vale, ¿Tienen listas ya sus armas?- ´preguntó la Princesa, los humanos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras apretaban su espada y su arco. Ámbar les devolvió el gesto- Entonces, llegó la hora…-

La Princesa se giró de nuevo y abrió los enormes portones frente a ellos, caminando había adentro, pisándole los talones y quedando prendados ante la enorme Sala de Entrenamientos que tenían ahí.

A diferencia de las piedras preciosas con las que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban hechas, esta enorme estancia estaba enfundada por metal puro, platino y acero. Nada de joyas u oro o plata, acero rígido, salvo por los enormes ventanales que ocupaban toda una pared, dejando ver la playa y los jardines reales.

Había de todo ahí, todo para entrenar. Armas, instrumentos hechos de madera, muñecos hechos de costales, peras atadas al techo, montones de barras de equilibrio, fogones que se encendía y que tenían que esquivar con agilidad, cuchillas que se cerraban por si solas, barras de equilibrio, tiros al blanco y demás cosas, desde las más simples, hechas de madera de roble, hasta fabricadas por fuego o mecánicas que ellos ni conocían en lo absoluto, para magia o para armas.

También veían asombrados a quienes los utilizaban. Tal y cómo había dicho la Princesa, si los contaban eran Catorce Peones los que estaba ahí, saltando de un lado para otro, esquivando, lanzando, corriendo y demás cosas. Iban como pirinolas, de un lado a otro, algunos con gracia, otros con fuerza, otros con rapidez pero sin ninguna sensibilidad. Letales.

Esto los intimidó un poco. No sabían sin estaba aptos para aquello o para si quiera convivir en un salón con esas personas…personas que tal vez tendrían que matar a mano pura. Pero no se podían permitir pensar con compasión, sobre todo porque esas personas no lo iban a hacer una vez que los tuvieran al frente, indefensos.

-¡Peones!- los llamó la Princesa en voz alta, sobresaltando un poco a los humanos y captando la atención de cada uno de los presentes.

Al instante todos aquellos corrieron de una u otra manera delante de la Princesa, quien tenía atrás a ambos humanos, que miraron a cada uno de aquellos chicos y seres, que formaron una fila india, con las manos tomadas por detrás, tomando un aspecto muy firme y educado ante la joven de la realeza.

-¡Buenos días, Princesa!. Soltaron todos al unísono, con fuerza en sus palabras y haciendo una reverencia. Todo a la vez, como si lo hubiesen estado ensayando.

Y ahí estaba la gran variedad de seres a los que posiblemente mataría de izquierda a derecha.

El primero era un muchacho de no más de dieciocho años, muy parecido a Marshall. Era rubio y tenía el cabello rizado, mientras que sus ojos aceitunados brillaban de seriedad, sin embargo, no parecía malo. Iba vestido parecido a ellos y a todos los demás, con la diferencia de que llevaba un chaleco negro con dos bolsas laterales. Él sí que parecía humano.

El siguiente era otro joven, al que no le logró ver bien los ojos, debido a unas gafas negras que llevaba. Iba vestido con jeans y una sudadera que le cubría hasta el cuello y parte de sus labios con capucha del mismo color que las gafas, dándole un toque misterioso…y aterrado ¿Por qué no decirlo?

El otro era más chaparro que los otros. Tenía cara arrugada y levaba un gorrito puntiagudo, mientras que en sus ojos cafés se reflejaba el enojo y la amargura. Finn supo que era de un momento a otro, tanto por la vestimenta como por las barbas blancas que casi arrastraba por el suelo. Era un duende.

El siguiente era un muchacho de tez un poco mas morena que los anteriores, brillantes ojos verdes, estatura promedio y cabello negro, el cual le caía graciosamente por la frente. Fionna lo encontró algo atractivo…hasta que bajó su mirada a su cuello. Llevaba un collar de ¿ajos? Finn pudo divisar también que tenía colmillos, pero no era como los que Marcy o Marshall tenían como Max, eran diferentes. También se fijó en sus manos y en sus uñas…las llevaba largas para ser un chico, y más que uñas, parecían gruesas…como garras.

La siguiente era una mujer, mayor que Marceline y la Dulce Princesa. Su tez era palidísima, casi transparente, pero su sonrisa era provocativa, por no decir de su exuberante cuerpo. Llevaba un vestido algo rasgado, estraple y que apenas le cubría el trasero, combinado con unas mallas de alambre negras, botines gruesos y largos, mientras que esa prendita le apretaba al escote los enormes pechos y entallaba su delgada cintura y su gran cabus. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo sangre y el cabello rizado y enmarañado enmarcaba su sensual rostro. Sin embargo, pese a la belleza de esta mujer, no le daba buena espina a Finn, de hecho fue de la que sintió el aura más pesada. Sin duda no confiaría en ella, no después de que le sonrió, dejando ver otra clase de colmillos, más salvajes incluso que los de un vampiro.

El siguiente era un ser de los más extraño. Era algo así combinado con una serpiente y un lagarto gigante, creando una mutación rarísima de un ser de escamas de esmeralda. Era feo y sus ojos de víbora le dejaban claro a Finn, que al igual que la anterior mujer, no podía confiar en él.

El siguiente era un anciano que a penas y se podía sostener en un viejo bastón. A diferencia de los otros, jóvenes y vibrantes, ese hombre iba andrajoso, con una sonrisa chimuela, ojos azules y arrugas bien marcadas, mientras que en su joroba se veía el pesar de muchos años. El humano no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel hombre. ¿Qué hacía un ser cómo él en una competencia tan sanguinaria como esa? No quería ser cruel, pero no le veía mucho y sintió desprecio hacia el Parlamento. ¿Esos idiotas realmente iban a obligar a ese hombre a morir?

Al ver al que seguía casi le da un infarto. Pensó que era la Demonio Doble Cara, hasta que miró mejor su aspecto y comprobó que era hombre. Era un muchacho con una túnica café, cabello largo y blanco, con ojos fugaces color violeta y tez roja, mientras que en su ancha frente, se asomaban dos pequeños cuernitos de demonio. Era algo robusto y serio a la vista.

El siguiente participante era el más maduro de todos y a Finn le recordó a su amigo Merodeador, Brutus. Tenía la piel verde, cabello con entradas, rizado y café, con un bigote alargado, grandes músculos y le duplicaba definitivamente la estatura al que tenía al lado. Finn también supo que era: Un gigante.

La siguiente volvía a ser mujer, pero tenía un parecido idéntico con las Sirenas de Arena. Su cuerpo estaba al cien, construido por granitos de esa, sus ojos sus labios…todo. Iba desnuda, sin embargo no se veía nada "interesante" debido a que parecía más bien una escultura de arcilla que otra cosa. Pero se le podía ver el cabello echado hacia atrás en un chongo.

El siguiente era un muchacho parecido a Zyrus, pero sin duda, por sus facciones se veía joven. Tenía el cabello de color naranja, era algo gordito, con enormes ojos verdes, y solo era un poco más pequeño que el gigante, a decir verdad, era el segundo más alto. Por el parecido que le daba al señor del jurado y sus enormes y toscas facciones, supo ese ser era un purísimo Titán de Arena.

El siguiente era un muchacho te tez morenísima, casi negra. Cabello pequeño y rizado, pegado al cuero cabelludo, ojos grandes color negro, sin camisa y unas bermudas color café con mata beige y labios gruesos, con un musculoso abdomen. Pero en su piel, en sus brazos, piernas, hombros y su musculosa espalda, estaban clavados picos de metal, como los que tienen los collares matapulgas. Cientos de ellos, sin embargo, no parecían causarle ningún dolor.

El siguiente era un muchacho de tez blanca- ambarina, cabello castaño oscuro con flequillo y bien peinado y brillantes ojos color miel. Era más delgado que lo otros, pero sus facciones eran tan letales como los de todos. Finn miró su rostro y al avista, se veía como un muchacho normal, humano casi, casi….hasta que bajó la mirada a sus manos…las cuales no tenía- En lugar de eso, parecía que se las habían cortado a partir de las muñecas, y en su lugar tenía dos bloques de acero cilíndricos, de donde colgaban dos cadenas gruesas y largas, tanto que, incluso con las manos a los costados, estas permanecías en el suelo, colgando de sus brazos.

La siguiente era otra muchacha. Pero esta era muy finita y era la más baja de todos. Era delicada a la vista y muy bonita. Tenía tez blanca, ojos azules y labios delgados y rosados, como sus mejillas y un rubí en su frente, parecido al de la Princesa Flama y cabello negro, largo y rizado igual, salvo que este se veía adorable a diferencia de la primera mujer. Iba con unos jeas y un top con cadenitas doradas color rojo y botitas color cafés. La muchacha más normal y adorable que veía en la habitación. Parecía demasiado dócil como para estar ahí.

Y el último era un niño. Si, definitivamente lo era por su estatura y por su rostro inocente. Finn no le calculaba más de seis años. Tenía el cabello lacio y cobrizo y ojos bonitos color verde. Inocente como para también estar en esa competencia y Finn de nuevo se compadeció de ese niño, al igual que con el viejo. No era posible tanta desnaturalización, pero luego se compadeció de sí mismo. Si quitaba a ese niño, él y Fionna serían sin duda los más jóvenes.

-Muchachos, he venido aquí a presentarles a los últimos dos competidores de las Olimpiadas de este año- dijo la Princesa, sonando más…"monárquica" que otros días- Ellos son Fionna, la humana y Finn, el humano. Príncipes de las Praderas de Ooo y Aaa. Entrenarán con ustedes a partir de hoy, para que en dos semanas, finalmente compitan por la Perla de la Juventud Eterna- Ya saben lar reglas: Nada de problemas y peleas fuera del Entrenamiento….Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para esas cosas en la Arena-

Los Catorce Peones miraron a los humanos, quienes y también se pusieron su máscara de decisión en ese momento, para no aparentar debilidad. Después de todo, ahí estaba la competencia y su último obstáculo para ser felices realmente. Algunos de los Peones los miraron con curiosidad, extrañeza y miedo incluso, pero otros, como la mujer de los colmillos y el chico de piel roja, los miraron con burla, como si no presentaran ninguna amenaza para ellos.

-Chicos, estos son sus rivales- dijo la Princesa, acercándose al muchacho del chaleco negro y presentándolos de izquierda a derecha, tal como iba la fila- Él es Deinux, él es Shadow, él es Domy, él es Justin, ella es Kuronumo, él es Mein, él es Andre, él es Jacobo, ella es Alessandra, él es Daniel, él es Ivan, él es Aldo, ella es Rubí y por último tenemos al pequeño Gabriel- dijo, dando a conocer a cada uno- Espero que se lleven bien, claro, hasta el momento del encuentro.-Todos los participantes asintieron, ya fuer de manera cínica o sincera, lo hicieron- Bien, gracias Peones. Pueden volver a lo suyo-

Los Catorce, al instante, hicieron una reverencia de respeto y de despedida hacia la Princesa y se esparcieron por la sala, llenando el lugar de ruidos de armas, gritos, jadeos de combate y demás. El puro sudor del trabajo y la dedicación para asesinarlos. La Princesa se giró a ellos de nuevo.

-Su instructor está a punto de llegar- mencionó la Ámbar.

-¿Y cuando lo conoceremos?- preguntó la humana, impaciente.

Fue cuando los portones se abrieron por detrás de ellos, la Princesa sonrió y señaló por encima del hombro de Finn.

-Ahí está-

Los muchachos se giraron a ver quien había entrado y a quien debía encomendar su alma en esos momentos…entonces abrieron los ojos como platos y se les desencajó por completo la mandíbula. Era un joven que ellos conocían muy bien y traía consigo un enorme arco color azul y un carcajac con flechas colgado en diagonal sobre su espalda.

Anthony Stone.

-¿Pero qué…?- soltó Finn, sin poder creérselo. El Consejero llegó a ellos y se quitó las flechas, dejándolas en el suelo junto con el arco.

-Buenos días, su alteza. Dijo con respeto a Ámbar y luego miró a Fionna con normalidad y a Finn con superioridad- Buenos días, humanos-

-Chicos, Anthony será su instructor- anunció la Princesa, sin más. Por Fionna no había problema, siempre y cuando supiera enseñarle a utilizar el arco.

-¿QUE? ¡No, Princesa! No puedo acepta que este me entrené para algo en lo que segurito quiere que muera- dijo el humano, exaltado.

-Tranquilo, enano. A mi tampoco me simpatiza mucho tener que lidiar con alguien tan molesto como tu. Y solo hablo de ti, la otra humana es muy agradable- dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Fionna. La humana le devolvió el gesto, algo dudosa del rostro irritado de su hermano. Anthony se cruzó de brazos y miró a la Princesa- Quiero agregar, que solo hago esto por lealtad a usted, alteza. No por ellos-

-Sé que esto será difícil para todos- dijo la Princesa- Tanto como por no llevarse bien y por todo el peso que deben cargar ahora, pero, por eso deben tratar de llevarse mejor, así lograremos sacar algo- mencionó Ámbar, tratando de animarlos- Además, chicos, están en excelentes manos. Anthony es el mejor arquero de este Reino, te ayudará con tu arma, Fionna- dijo la joven, señalando el arco en sus manos y luego miró a Finn- Y te enseñará a combatir cuerpo con cuerpo-

-Y no sé si deba tenerle demasiada confianza a él- dijo Finn, cruzándose de brazos- Le recuerdo que ha tratado de quitarme a MI novia-

-Si, si…y te recuerdo que tu te metiste con mi vida privada, humanito- dijo y luego esbozó una sonrisa seductora, mientras se lamía los labios y se los tocaba delicadamente con la yema de los dedos- Además, no puedo evitarlo. Tu novia es…demasiado candente-

-¡TE VOY A…!- gruñó Finn, formando un puño con su mano y queriendo irse directo a la cara del Consejero, pero Fionna lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta!- dijo la humana- Si vamos a pelear, será contra las personas que están aquí y no entre nosotros mismos-

-Fi tiene razón- dijo la Princesa- A partir de ahora, ustedes serán equipo, les guste o no. Así que les voy a pedir que dejen de llevarse como lo hacen o voy a tener que meter manos en el asunto ¿Quedó claro?- los regañó Ámbar. Finn relajó un poco los músculos y se contuvo, desviando la mirada molesto y Anthony adquirió la misma postura.

-Si, Princesa- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- dijo ella- Entonces, los dejo practicar. Finn, pórtate bien y Anthony, deja de provocarlo y Fionna, tu asegúrate de que ambos no se maten antes de la competencia-

-Así lo haré, su alteza- dijo la humana con una sonrisa y la joven se la devolvió.

-Bueno, entonces, los veo para cenar, muchachos, adiós- se despidió Ámbar y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrando detrás de si los portones. Los muchachos miraron por unos segundos la salida y luego se giraron al ver a joven consejero, quien de repente se había puesto demasiado serio.

-¡Derechos! ¡Ahora!- ordenó, levantando la voz y sobresaltándolos un poco. La humana infló el pecho y obedeció y Finn hizo lo mismo, pero de mala manera y con el ceño fruncido.- Muy bien…si están aquí, es porque quieren la Perla de la Juventud Eterna ¿Me equivoco?- dijo, comenzando a pasearse frente a ellos, mirándolos de manera exigente- A partir de ahora, ya no conocerán al amable Consejero que les enseñó el Reino, voy a ser crudo y cruel. No me importa si tú eres una chica o tú tienes una estatura más baja a la que deberías para tu edad. Haré que lloren…porque una vez en el cuadrilátero, ya no habrá escapatoria alguna- entonces se detuvo a mirarlos- Enseñarles en dos semanas lo básico que pueden aprender no será sencillo. A ti debo enseñarte a usar un arma que nunca habías tocado- dijo, mirando a Fionna con dureza- Y a ti debo enseñarte a perfeccionar el arte del combate a espada y a cuerpo, lo cual no será nada fácil debido a tu actitud-

-¡Mira, será mejor que cierres la boca y nos enseñes bien! ¡O yo te voy a dar tus pataditas!- dijo Finn, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Me temo que no podrás hacerme eso, niño- dijo Anthony, rodando los ojos.

-Dime porqué- exigió saber el humano, entonces Anthony lo fulminó con la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque, primera; soy tu instructor. Y segunda; soy el Séptimo Juez. Yo determino si vives o no, así que si quieres conservar tu trasero y que tu ardiente novia siga contigo, te voy a pedir que me obedezcas- contestó de mala manera. Finn abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero…luego la cerró, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Anthony era el Séptimo Juez, él que debió estar en la "entrevista", pero que por alguna extraña razón no fue así.- Así está mejor…- dijo el joven, al ver que Finn al final había cerrado la boca.- Les enseñaré la técnica, pero el valor y el heroísmo que poseen por naturaleza, eso solo ustedes pueden sacarlo-

-Somos todos tuyos, Anthony- dijo Fionna, algo entusiasmada. El Consejero sonrió de medio lado entonces.

-Hora de entrenar…-

Pasaron dos horas.

Dos horas en las que los humanos habían hecho más ejercicio que en cualquier aventura vivida para ellos. Se movían de un lado a otro, saltando, dando maromas, ejercitándose…y es que, al parecer, el joven Consejero, que se mostró comprensible y cálido (al menos para Fionna) desde el principio, no tenía compasión. Era el más joven de los Instructores y sin embargo, parecía ser el más exigente, pues de todos era del que más sobresalían sus gritos en toda la sala.

Fionna apenas y podía con todas las exigencias que le daba, pero principalmente era difícil cuando le decía de manera constante saltara en las barras de equilibrio. El Consejero decidió no empezar por al arco por alguna razón, sin embargo a la humana la tenía oprimida, tanto, que del sudor se le corrió el maquillaje y tuvo que limpiárselo con una toalla.

A Finn también le costaba trabajo, pero no protestaba ni nada. Solo enseñaba los dientes debido al esfuerzo y sudor que le provocaba y a la ira que sentía cada vez que Anthony le gritaba algo como: "Muévete, mujercita" "¡Que bueno que tus padres no están aquí para ver tu pésimo trabajo!" "¿Y así te dices héroe?" "¡Me voy a coger a tu novia a ver si así te pones bravo!". Con ese último reclamo vulgar, Finn enfureció y se fue directo contra el consejero, sin embargo, Anthony supo esquivarlo a la perfección y saltó con agilidad a una de las barras de equilibrio, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Te van a matar si eres así de lento!- gritó el Consejero con burla. Finn gruñó y saltó a las barras de equilibrio. Su afán ya no era solo por entrenamiento, era para realmente partirle el cuello.

-¡YO TE MATARÉ A TI!- le gritó el humano, yéndose contra él, pero el Consejero fue más hábil y lo esquivó, dando una maroma y cayendo como campeón de gimnasia en el suelo, sin ningún rasguño. Mientras Finn saltaba las barras y se daba de frente con unos sacos de brea cerca de estás.

Fionna detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a su hermano, preocupada.

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien?- le llamó. El humano se irguió un poco, temblando y lleno de polvo planco en la cara, el cabello y la ropa. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó esperar a que pasara un poco el ardor de su rostro, mientras le gruñía igual que un perro a Anthony.

-Maldito…- dijo entre dientes y sin escuchar a Fionna. El Consejero se burló y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres muy testarudo…- dijo Anthony, entonces miró su muñeca y el reloj que había en ella, para verificar la hora- Mmmm…tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos del Parlamento con la Princesa, vuelvo en media hora. Mientras tanto, Fionna, comienza a ver como debes agarrar el arco- ordenó, señalando a la humana.

-Si…- dijo ella.

-Y tu, ve calentando con la espada porque ahora sí viene lo duro- dijo, mirando de nuevo al humano con superioridad, quien simplemente lo miró con desaprobación- Ya vuelvo…-

Y tras decir esto, se dirigió a los portones, saliendo mientras resonaban en la habitación de metal, sin interrumpir, claro, a los otros competidores. Fionna miró la puerta y luego a su hermano, quien se levantó del suelo, refunfuñando cosas incoherentes y tratando de limpiarse la brea en su piel. La humana lo miró un poco divertida.

-Ha sido un día duro ¿eh?- le dijo a su hermano, mientras este se acercaba a ella, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¡Esto es horrible!- dijo, Finn, extendiendo los brazos- ¡Ese idiota nos está tomando el pelo y es terrible con nosotros! ¿Sabes cuantos insultos me ha dicho en este tiempo?-

-A mi no me dice nada…- dijo Fionna- Pero debo de admitir que si es un poco pesado-

-¿Pesado? ¡PESADISIMO! ¿Oíste lo que dijo de Marcy? ¡Aggggg! Quisiera agarrar su cuello y…- dijo Finn, imaginándose algunas cosas.

-Finn, sé que esto no es fácil y que si, el chico es un poco molesto- dijo la humana- Pero es nuestra única oportunidad y esperanza. Él sabe lo que hace, por eso la Princesa lo puso a cargo de nosotros. Además, es un juez. Tenemos que mostrar un buen avance en los entrenamientos para que por lo menos a uno nos salve-

El humano suspiró. Fionna tenía razón. En ese tipo no confiaba en nada y jamás lo haría, iniciando por todo ese pleito de su "cierta atracción hacia Marceline", hasta su tortura en los entrenamientos, pero si Ámbar lo había mandado a ayudarlos, era por algo. Y en efecto era cierto. La Princesa, a su parecer aun tenía muchos secretos, pero menos y la veía más transparente después de la noche en la que le contó su pasado de sus mismos labios…pero, Anthony…su mirada…definitivamente era un joven con demasiados secretos.

-Estoy molesto… ¡Y ya quiero ver a Marceline!- dijo Finn.

-Si…yo igual quiero ver a Marshall- dijo Fionna. La humana tomó su arco y una de las flechas y estiró la cuerda mientras tomaba con firmeza la plata y la flecha, cerró un ojo y enfocó la mirada, aunque en realidad, estaba agarrando el arco de manera incorrecta.- Gumball lo tomaba un poco así…-murmuró.

-¿Gumball?- repitió el humano.

Entonces soltó la flecha. A diferencia de otra veces, en las cuáles inútilmente había fallado, en efecto salió disparada, pero en lugar de irse al tiro al blanco que tenía enfrente, donde Anthony había estado lanzando algunas flechas de muestra, se desvió por completo, yéndose directamente contra uno de los competidores.

El joven moreno de uñas largas, quien pateaba algunos costales simultáneamente para derribar al oponente. Los muchachos miraron asustados al joven, pues, en efecto tal vez lo matarían, pero no querían volverse asesinos antes de tiempo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Finn.

El joven reaccionó justo a tiempo y miró como la flecha se iba directo a él. Fue cuando su pupila pareció agrandarse y esquivó con una maroma la flecha antes de que le atravesara la frente, aterrizando ágilmente en el suelo. La flecha golpeo la pared de platino y al instante cayó al suelo, un poco doblada debido al impacto. El muchacho miró algo sorprendido lo que casi lo mata antes de tiempo y se agachó a agarrarla. Luego se dirigió a Fionna con la flecha en mano.

-Creo que se te cayó esto- dijo, sonando muy cortes, sobre todo viniendo de alguien a quien seguro mataría y que él segurito buscaría hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, Fionna no pudo evitar sentirse apenada ante esa mirada de ojos verdes.

-Perdona, no era mi intención- se disculpó la humana, tomando la flecha. El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Por un momento pensé que intentabas matarme antes de la competencia- bromeó. La humana soltó una risita.

-No…aun no, je, je, je-

-Soy Justin, aunque la Princesa ya nos había presentado- dijo, tendiéndole la mano, Fionna la estrechó educadamente.

-Fionna. Fionna, la humana- se presentó, con el mismo respeto. Justin amplió los ojos.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio la última de tu especie?- preguntó, admirado. Fionna rió entre dientes, mientras soltaban sus manos.

-La única mujer de mi especie- aclaró Fionna, rodando los ojos divertida. El chico le había agradado.

-Pues es un placer conocerte y será un honor combatir contigo, aunque preferiría que no fuera así. Ya me agradaste- dijo con sinceridad el muchacho. Fionna rió un poco.

-Si…yo pienso igual- dijo Fionna, guardando la flecha de nuevo en el carcajac y Justin se dio cuenta de la clase de arma que llevaba. No pudo evitarlo y se la arrebató de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a la humana.

-¡Wow! ¡Tienes el Arco del Cisne! ¡Debes ser muy poderosa como para portar un arma de este tipo!- exclamó, examinando el arma de arriba abajo y su perfecta composición.

-Je, je…gracias. Aunque apenas estoy prendiendo a utilizarlo. Soy mejor con la espada- confesó la humana.

-Bueno, eso no te lo dudo. Pero estoy seguro que con esta preciosidad le darás más allá del tiro al blanco- dijo Justin, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y devolviéndole el arma.

-Gracias- respondió la humana con el mismo gesto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo mataste?- oyeron una voz a sus espaldas. Justin se giró y vio como Finn se les acercaba, limpiándose aún la brea del rostro.

-No, Finn. No lo maté- respondió la humana sin gracia y luego miró a Justin- Justin él es mi hermano Finn, Finn él es Justin, otro de los competidores-

-Un placer- dijo el humano, estrechando la mano del joven de ojos verdes.

-El placer es mío de conocer a los últimos dos humanos completos- dijo el joven, estrechando más fuerte su mano y al final ambos se soltaron.- Le decía a tu hermana que es un privilegio ver a alguien usar este tipo de arco en la competencia-

-Si…es genial su arma. Aunque a ella no le gusta mucho ¿o si, Fi?- dijo el humano, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa complacida. La humana únicamente frunció el ceño.

-Finn tiene la espada del Último Jinete- dijo Fionna, regresándole el golpe. Justin se volvió rápidamente al humano con aspecto asombrado.

-¿D-De verdad?- preguntó sin aliento.

-Si…- respondió el humano algo apenado- La Princesa dijo que tenía muchas cualidades para usarla- dijo y se la tendió para que la viera. El chico la agarró y la comenzó a examinar.

-No solo se trata de cuestión de cualidades- dijo el joven, perdiéndose en el oro puro de esa arma- Esta espada tiene toda una leyenda con este Reino- tras decir esto se la devolvió- ¿Eres de por aquí?- le preguntó mientras Finn la tomaba de nuevo.

-En realidad somos de bastante lejos de aquí- respondió Finn- Somos de las Praderas-

-Ahhh…es verdad- se acordó Justin- Bueno, en ese caso es bastante interesante que tengas un arma de esta categoría en la arena-

-Gracias…- dijo Finn, envainando de nuevo el arma- A todo esto Justin… ¿Te molesta si preguntó _qué_ eres tú?-

Justin se quedó por un momento callado. No pareció molestarle en absoluto la pregunta del humano, pero…decírselos tal vez resultaría un poco difícil para él. No por lo que fuera, sino cómo se lo podían tomar. Sin embargo, era amigable y esos dos humanos bastante buenos. Tal vez, si al final no se tuvieran que matar entre ellos, podían estrechar un vínculo.

-Soy un hombre lobo- respondió sin más, sorprendiendo un poco a los humanos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Fionna, sin darle crédito que ese chico tan…adorable fuese una criatura tan letal.

-¿Qué? ¿No me crees?- pregunto Justin, levantando una ceja.

-No, si…es solo que…no pareces unos. Regularmente los Hombres Lobo son más…peludos- mencionó Fionna, haciendo que el chico riera entre dientes.

-Bueno…Aun no soy un Hombre Lobo completo- comentó Justin- Verán, yo vengo del Bosque Oscuro. Ahí tengo a mi manada y papá es el macho Alfa. Él quiere hacer un ritual para convertirme en un Hombre Lobo completo y, cuando el muera, yo tome la responsabilidad de la manada. Peor antes debo volverme inmortal y joven por siempre para tener mi fuerza de por vida. Por eso necesito la Perla- explicó el joven.

-Ya veo…- dijo Finn, frunciendo los labios y sintiéndose…culpable y egoísta.

Justin debía ser uno de los poco que estaban ahí como ellos. Sin fines egoístas.

Midió lo que las palabras del joven lobo le decían y la expresión "lo que mi padre quiere" y la forma en la que se lo decía fu suficiente para él. Lo hacía más que nada por su manada, por su padre, por su orgullo y el poder familiar tal vez…pero no por él. Resultaba triste, porque le arrebataría a alguien la única escapatoria que le quedaba.

Pensó en lo mal que le iría a Justin cuando llegara a casa con las manos vacías. Pero…tal y como había dicho Anthony, no podía echarse para atrás, porque él y Fionna también tenían metas, metas que estaban ligadas a un pasado lleno de secretos y decepciones. Si, le iría mal a Justin, pero si lo dejaban ganar o que el corazón se le hiciera un puñado en ese momento, ellos serían los mal parados.

"Lo siento, Justin", pensó el humano en esos momentos.

Solo deseaba que al salir de la arena siguiera vivo y que le fuera bien de ahí en adelante. Y si no ganaban ni él ni Fionna, Justin debía salir de ahí victorioso. No le podía desear más.

-En ese caso…Buena suerte- se limitó a decir Finn y Justin corroboró que en su mente pasaba lo mismo que en la de él.

-También buena suerte para ustedes-

-¿No es un poco raro que entre competidores se hagan amistades?- oyeron una voz parecida a un siseó detrás de Fionna. Al instante a la humana se le erizó la piel y se apartó de un salto, girándose a ver al espeluznante ser de esa voz.

Pero solo estaba el chico misterioso de capucha y gafas oscuras.

-¡Shadow!- soltó Justin con una rara alegría- Mira, ya hice nuevos amigos-

-No sé si sea conveniente hacer amistades con ellos, dado a que al final tendremos que matar a alguno- dijo el joven, haciendo resonancia en los pensamientos de ambos humanos, pero Justin simplemente se acercó a él y le dio un golpe amistoso.

-¡Oh, vamos Shadow! No seas aguafiestas…siempre es bueno tener nuevos amigos- dijo y miró a los humanos- Chicos, les presentó a mi amigo Shadow, el Hijo de la Oscuridad más gruñón que existe- dijo con burla- Shadow, ellos son Finn y Fionna, los últimos humanos-

El joven movió la cabeza, mirando a Fionna, quien al instante se paralizó y luego a Finn, quien adoptó la misma postura. A saber que mirada les estaba dando detrás de esas gafas que parecían consumirlos y abrasarlos.

-E-Es un placer…- balbuceó el humano.

-El placer es mío- dijo el joven e hizo una reverencia y luego miró a la humana- Lamento haberte asustado-

-No te preocupes- dijo Fionna, algo sorprendida por la repentina amabilidad de Shadow.

-Ja, ja…Shadow tiene esa costumbre de arrastrarse por el suelo. Él y sus poderes raros- dijo Justin, rodando los ojos. Entonces los humanos miraron con curiosidad al joven de gafas.

-¿Tienes poderes naturales?- preguntó Finn.

-Si, como dijo Justin, soy un producto de la suma de humanos y sombras. A esta nueva especie se le llama Hijos de las Sombras y yo soy uno de ellos y puedo hacer esto…- dijo, entonces comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, poco a poco. Finn y Fionna dirigieron su mirada al suelo y vieron como se iba fusionando con el suelo y como se volvía al final una mancha en este de color negro…igual que una sombra atada a los pies de alguien.

Vieron como se arrastraba por el suelo, rozando sus pies y posándose al lado de Justin, juntándose con su sombra y adoptando la misma forma robusta que la del hombre lobo, entonces comenzó a emerger de suelo lentamente, mientras esa mancha negra adquiría nuevamente la forma de Shadow, para al final quedar de pie completo junto a Justin.

Los humanos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Apoco no es asombroso?- dijo Justin, pasándole uno de sus fuertes brazos al Hijo de las Sombras.

-Pero claro que si- dijo Finn admirado- Por supuesto que así tu nunca necesitarías un arma. Eres fantástico-

-Si- le secundó Fionna.

-¡Hey, Jus! ¡Piensa rápido!- se oyó una voz de repente.

A los muchachos apenas y les dio tiempo voltear cuando vieron al joven rubio de chaleco negro aventarle algo brillante al hombre lobo. Rápidamente Justin reaccionó y estiró su grueso brazo y por encima de la cabeza de Fionna atrapó lo que el otro chico le había lanzado. La humana se encogió un poco al sentir al hombre lobo tan cerca de ella y oír como lo que atrapó resonaba. Entonces Justin le dedicó al joven del chaleco nunca mirada algo molesta cuando vio una pelota de acero blanco en su mano del tamaño de un balón.

-¡Deinux! ¿No deberías estar entrenando, viejo?-le preguntó de mala manera.

El muchacho del chaleco se acercó a él con una amplia y refrescante sonrisa en el rostro, mientras su atlético cuerpo se movía de manera cautivante.

-Vamos…solo quería jugar contigo, compadre- dijo de manera campanante. Fue cuando reparó en los humanos, pero principalmente en Fionna y amplió los ojos- Hoooolaaaa…- dijo con dos notas y se acercó a la humana de manera coqueta- ¿De donde saliste belleza?-

-Este…- dijo Fionna, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Por Glob, Deinux!- soltó Justin, rodando los ojos- La Princesa la acaba de presentar; ella es Fionna, la humana y él es su hermano; Finn, el humano-

-Oh…es un placer- dijo el joven, girándose un poco a Finn, quien sonrió divertido de la cara azorada de su hermana y luego metió su mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y sacó una hermosa orquídea blanca, ofreciéndosela- Es una pena que una belleza como usted se encuentre en un baño de sangre como este…Pero permítame darle esta flor en muestra de la admiración que siento por usted y su salvaje belleza-

-Um…gracias- se limitó a decir Fionna, tomando la orquídea, mientras Finn y Justin soltaban unas risitas divertidas.

-Ja, ja, ja, perdona a Deinux…tiene una debilidad rotunda hacia las mujeres- mencionó el hombre lobo, divertido.

-¡No es así!- soltó Deinux, dándose la vuelta y fulminando con la mirada a Justin.- Simplemente digo la verdad acerca de la belleza femenina y la delicadeza de la naturaleza de las mujeres-

-O sea la misma gata pero revolcada…- se burló Shadow con gesto inexpresivo, mientras Fionna, Finn y Justin soltaban más risa, mientras el rostro del joven Deinux se ponía algo rojo de frustración.

-Debiste ver todo lo que decía cuando vio a la Princesa y casa cumplido que le hacía- dijo Justin- "Es tan suave y sensual como la arena" "Su belleza iguala a una gema caída del sol"- dijo Justin imitando la voz cursi de Deinux.- O con la Princesa Rubí: "Es tan candente como el fuego" "Sus inocentes ojos rojos son como los de un dulce conejillo de las Indias"-

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Finn- ¿Quién es la Princesa Rubí?-

-Es esa chica que está allá- dijo Shadow, señalando a la señorita delicada y pequeña que Finn había visto. La de cabello negro rizado y con una gema roja que le recordó a la Princesa Flama.

La joven estaba en las barras olímpicas, dando vueltas y más vueltas, sostenida por sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, mientras su instructor le daba ordenes y le decía cómo debía equilibrarse. Incluso hubo un momento en donde se quedó bocabajo, sostenida firmemente por sus brazos, mientras abría las piernas a ciento ochenta grados.

-Ella es taaaaan hermosa…- suspiró Deinux con un rostro bobalicón, pero luego se giró de nuevo a Fionna- Pero esta belleza tiene los ojos del mismo cielo o de dos zafiros que brillan como estrellas en una noche de verano-

-Um…je, je…tengo novio…- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al instante el rostro del joven se entristeció un poco.

-Oh…pues que suerte tiene aquel que tiene tu corazón- dijo, haciendo un melodrama. Finn y Justin rieron a carcajadas de los pucheros de Deinux.

-Ja, ja…¿Y tu que eres?- preguntó Finn, divertido.

-Soy un mago, papito- respondió Deinux, cambiando su estado de ánimo a uno muy feliz- Tengo poderes mágicos y gracia s mi chaleco puedo usar diferentes hechizos y armas…pero, no me dejaran usarlo en la competencia. Por eso me estoy especializando en la magia pura que irradia mi cuerpo-

-Eso es fascinante- soltó Finn, admirado.

-Más fascinante es conocer a los últimos dos humanos- dijo el mago con una sonrisa.

-¿Ven? No soy el único que piensa igual- dijo Justin, chasqueando los dedos. Todos rieron divertidos.

-Si no fuera por la competencia y que al final todos nos vamos a matar, seguramente seríamos grandes amigos- mencionó Fionna, con una sonrisa.

-Pues no necesariamente tendemos que mantener distancia- dijo Shadow- Ya es suficiente tener que tratar de matarnos entre nosotros el día de las Olimpiadas, así que yo opino que nos llevemos al menos bien fuera de ellas.-

Finn miró al chico y le sonrió. Tenía razón. Tal vez no era correcto, pero al menos podían tratar de conocerse mejor y llevarse bien, además, tener vínculos, si lo veía del lado egoísta, podían sacarles información.

-El "rarito" tiene razón- dijo Deinux- Podemos llevarnos bien… ¿No les gustaría estar con nosotros a la hora de la comida?-

* * *

El día del primer entrenamiento pasó más rápido de lo que a los chicos les hubiese gustado, y a decir verdad, si Anthony no hubiera estado molestado con el entrenamiento, los chicos lo hubiesen pasado muy bien. Raro dado a que se estaban entrenando para un matadero…pero simplemente no podían evitar pasársela tan bien.

Resulta que los chicos con los que entablaron amistad fueron increíblemente buenos con ellos. Finn y Fionna tuvieron cuidado de que no hubiera hipocresías, pero lo cierto era que, en el brillo de los ojos de cada unos solo había pura verdad. Al final se les olvidó por completo lo de la competencia y tal y como habían quedado, almorzaron juntos en un comedor exclusivo para los participantes.

También pudieron ver que no eran los únicos que se había juntado para comer…pues los participantes como la chica de pechos enormes, o el enano, el chico de piel roja y otros se habían juntado en una mesa, la Princesa Rubí, tal y como le habían llamado sus nuevos conocidos, comía tímidamente en una mesa al rincón solamente acompañada por el niño, Gabriel. Durante la comida todos platicaron anécdotas y Finn y Fionna contaron sus aventuras a lo largo del viaje, claro, omitiendo la parte del Conde y los otros dos por seguridad, hablaron de sus relaciones con los Reyes Vampiro y de muchas cosas más. Bromearon, rieron, contaron y demás…entonces llegó el segundo periodo del día.

En la segunda parte casi ya no hablaron mucho dado a los entrenamientos de cada quien y los gritos exigentes de Anthony para que Fionna agarrara bien el arco….al final el primer entrenamiento acabó, los muchachos se despidieron unos de otros y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Algunos estaban hospedados en el Palacio, pero era tan grande el lugar que por eso ninguno de los chicos dio con otros antes de la competencia, otros, sin embargo, se estaban quedando en hostales en el pueblo.

Finn, tan pronto como acabó, corrió a su habitación, se dio una ducha en cinco minutos, se cambió por una ropa más cómoda, quitándose todas las marañas que las mucamas le pusieron en la mañana y corrió en busca de Marceline.

No había visto a la vampiresa en casi dos días y se moría de ganas por hablar con ella, disculparse por causarle mucho daño y decirle que la quería con todo su corazón. Sin embargo…la escena que presencio, una vez que la vio, no fue agradable.

Marceline acababa de llegar de un lugar del pueblo, además de que se pasó medio día con Aroon. El dragón le resultaba muy interesante. Se dio una ducha y bajó a cenar. Tenía mucha "hambre", si era a como se le podía llamar su sed y quería ver a sus amigos. Y había estado distante demasiado tiempo y ya pensaba con más claridad como para desquitarse con alguno, además los extrañaba, quería disculparse con Ámbar por portarse mal…y quería ver a Finn.

Por lo que se puso más cómoda, colocándose unos jeans con una pashmina dorada con monedas de oro y una blusa corta, lo suficiente para mostrar su ombligo con los mismos adornos dorados y salió, impaciente por volver a ser la Marceline se siempre y confiar en Finn. Estaba en el pasillo, ya cerca de las escaleras…cuando algo la tomó del brazo y la pegó contra la pared.

Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido cuando su espalda pegó con el duro zafiro, pero cuando vio quien la tomaba de manera tan brusca…abrió los ojos de golpe.

Era el Consejero, Anthony.

Estaba increíblemente cerca de su rostro, sus ojos verdes daban miedo, tenía sus dos manos sujetadas a la pared por arriba de su cabeza…y la miraba…como si fuera algo comestible. Al instante frunció el ceño y sacó los colmillos.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS…?- soltó Marceline, tratando de zafarse, pero el Consejero apretó el agarre.

-Eres Preciosa, Marceline…la Reina Vampiro…- susurró de manera seductora. Marceline no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no supo si de rabia o porque se sentía azorada.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡ALEJATE DE MI!- gritó y levantó la rodilla para pegarle en la entrepierna, pero el Consejero supo interpretar el gesto y con sus mismas piernas apretó mas a Marceline a la pared, sacándole a la vampira un quejido. Resultaba impresionante que no pudiera quitárselo de encima con su fuerza sobrenatural…pero algo en ella no la dejaba.

Era como si sus ojos le estuvieran absorbiendo su energía vital.

-No…te deseo, Marceline. Sé que estás con ese idiota de Finn. Pero te aseguro que conmigo te sentirás de nuevo viva…- le susurró nuevamente de manera seductora. Marceline frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien. El consejero se estaba acercando peligrosamente a sus labios, por lo que nuevamente trató de zafarse.

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE! ¡DEJAME EN…!- ¡Zaz! De repente y de la nada algo salió disparado como una bala y le quitó a Anthony de encima, ganándose de nuevo otro golpe en la espalda, pero cuando miró mejor de quien se trataba, también se sorprendió…-¿FINN?-

Y en efecto era el humano, quien se había balanceado encima de Anthony y ambos rodaban por el suelo, golpeándose a todo lo que daba.

Finn quedó arriba de Anthony y comenzó a golpearle aleatoriamente el rostro, con toda la ira y repulsión que sentía, tanto que el rostro del humano estaba rojo.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI NOVIA!- le escupió en la cara. Anthony aprovechó y lo golpeó en el rostro, haciendo que Finn saliera disparado hacia tras y cayera de espaldas, por unos segundos noqueado.

-¡Finn! ¡Déjalo en paz!- le gritó Marceline a Anthony. Pero el Consejero se hizo el sordo y se le arrojó de nuevo a Finn, quien apenas se estaba reincorporando, pero logró recibirlo y así ambos comenzaron a rodar por el pasillo, dándose patadas, golpes y de todo…dirigiéndose directo a las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya basta!- gritó de nuevo Marceline y flotó directo hacia ellos, tratando de separarlos, pero no le dio tiempo, porque entonces ambos tocaron el filo de las escaleras que bajaban al enorme salón y cayeron, rodando y sin separarse, pues aun así seguían golpeándose con todo, pateándose, rasguñándose y hasta mordiéndose. Les importó un bledo que el mármol lastimara más que el otro sus cuerpos…pero debía sacar ese coraje.

Finn mandó al diablo todo. Había tocado a Marceline y le valía un pepino bien verde si era su instructor o si de él dependía su vida o la de Fionna ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Y a Marceline que ni se la tocarán! De por sí ya le traía ganas por todo lo que le gritó en los entrenamientos….¡Pues con eso le demostraba que quería hacerlo real! Y primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Anthony, por otro lado también quería asesinarlo. Mandó al diablo también el hecho de ser el Consejero, su cordura, de que era su alumno…, pero ¿Por qué de pronto aparecía de esta manera y ponía en peligro todo lo que amaba? Su Reino, su honor, su Princesa…solo por ese par de humanos inútiles. Le valía si el Lich había dicho que los matarían en la arena…él adelantaría el proceso y lo mataría ahí mismo.

Al final ambos rebotaron contra el suelo, y pese haber caído treinta y tantos escalones, siguieron golpeándose…entonces algo se amarró a la cintura de Finn y alguien tomó los brazos del Consejero, separándolos y poniéndolos de pie de nuevo.

Jake, Marshall, Bonnibel, Fionna, Cake, Beemo y Mu había llegado a esa linda "escenita" y el perro y el vampiro habían separado a ambos chicos, deteniéndolos, pero Anthony trataba de zafarse de Marshall y el vampiro apena y lo podía sostener, pues eran del mismo tamaño y parecidos en el peso y Finn estaba hecho una fiera.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya, tranquilos!- exclamó Fionna- ¡Paren ya!-

Pero Finn seguía retorciéndose en los brazos de Jake, rojo y ciego de rabia y Anthony igual.

-¡TE MATARÉ YO MISMO!- le gritó Finn.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- gritó Anthony- ¡Y ME VOY A COGER A TU NOVIA QUIERAS O NO!-

-¡SUELTAME, JAKE! ¡VPY A MATARLO!- dijo retorciéndose más fuerte.

-¡Ya! ¡Cálmate, viejo!- exigió Jake, tratando de cobrar la cordura de su hermano, pero lo cierto es que la palabras del Consejero también le enojaron ¿Cómo podía decir eso de su mejor amiga? Y al parecer todos sintieron lo mismo. Marceline, asustada por ver a Finn con una rajada en el labio y un rasguño en su mejilla, bajó volando las escaleras, tratando de tranquilizar a ambos…pero entonces alguien se le adelantó.

Ámbar se puso en medio de ambos y extendió los brazos a cada uno de ellos, sacando una impresionante llamarada de la palma de sus manos, como cuando se abre una fuga de gas y prendes un fosforo, haciendo que tanto Finn como Anthony retrocedieran asustados por el fuego y por la intervención real.

Entonces Finn comprobó con sus ojos el poder que había mencionado la Princesa: El poder del control del fuego y el agua. Aunque en ese momento solo estaba demostrando un poco de su impresionante poder debido a la situación. Una vez más calmados, Ámbar deshizo el encantamiento y los miró con severidad, mientras Marceline llegaba, tocando suelo como alma que lleva al diablo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?- preguntó, enojada y alzando la voz. Finn la miró un poco con miedo….nunca la había visto alterarse o estar a sí de enojada. Ambos muchachos recuperaron la postura y Marshall y Jake los soltaron. Ahora la Princesa tenía bajo control la situación y Marshall, que la conocía bien, no podía hacer nada más que compadecerse de ellos. Katherine tenía un terrible carácter cuando se enojaba y ambos chicos se dieron cuenta del fuego que brotaba también por los ojos de la Princesa, por lo que desviaron la mirada, avergonzados.-¿Y BIEN?- exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaban peleando, su alteza…- respondió Jake por todos, algo intimidado también por el repentino carácter de Ámbar.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué lo estaban haciendo?- preguntó, esta vez dirigiéndose a ambos muchachos.

-¡El me provocó!- soltó Finn con rabia- ¡Estaba acosando a Marceline!-

-¿Disculpa?- soltó Anthony con arrogancia- Yo estaba muy bien con ella ¡Y entonces saliste tú y me atacaste!-

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- soltó Finn, extendiendo lo brazos-¡Ibas a besarla a la fuerza!-

-¿Y quien dice que iba a ser a la fuerza?- defendió el Consejero.

-¡MIRA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCA O TE VOY A METER LA ESPADA POR EL…!-

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio!- los calló la Princesa y luego se giró a ver a Marceline- A ver, Marcy ¿Es cierto que Anthony intentó besarte a la fuerza?-

La vampiresa miró con pena a su amiga y luego al joven Anthony, quien únicamente le frunció el ceño, como si estuviera enojado con ella, sin embargo se lo regresó y torció el gesto. No estaba bien la situación, pero ahora que las cosas habían llegado lo bastante lejos como para llegar a los oídos de la Princesa, debía aprovechar.

-Sí. Lo hizo-

Todos se sorprendieron y ampliaron los ojos, sintiendo un repentino odio había la Consejero, quien no pudo hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza, decepcionado y molesto. Marshall lo miró con un poco de rabia y Finn de nuevo se calentó. Tuvo que contra hasta diez para no aventarse de nuevo y empujar a Ámbar.

La Princesa soltó un suspiro y se giró a Anthony.

-Bien…Anthony, estoy muy decepcionada de ti- comenzó a decir, con un poco de más suavidad en sus palabras, pero con la misma seriedad- Se supone que eres mi Consejero y tiene su puesto real como para ponerte de esta manera. Finn, Marcy y los demás son invitados del Reino de la Joya y debes respetarlos. Si Marcy no quiere nada contigo debes asimilarlo. Además, Finn es tu alumno…Se ve terrible que fuera de las Olimpiadas ustedes estén haciendo escenitas como estás en MI casa- lo regañó- No quiero que vuelva a pasarte cosas así o me veré obligada a discutir tu puesto con el Parlamento. Quedas advertido-

-Sí, Princesa- contestó Anthony con todo el dolo de su corazón, Pues cada palabra de la Princesa era como una daga. Lo menos que él quería era decepcionarla…pero era eso…o que el Lich le sacará su corazón a media noche y todo el Reino muriera al amanecer- Disculpe y no se volverá a repetir-

-¡JA, JA!- rió Finn, de manera burlona y seca hacia el rostro de Anthony. Pero entonces la Princesa se giró a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Silencio, que lo que tú hiciste no fue mejor- lo regañó, haciendo que Finn se hiciera pequeño- Sé que lo que Anthony hizo no estuvo bien, pero la violencia no es buena…Y quisiera pedirte que dejes de faltarle al respeto a mi personal, porque estás en mi casa, en mi Reino y él es tu instructor, así que, como sea, te mantendrá con vida y te voy a pedir que lo dejes. Ya hablé con él, así que no quiero ver tácticas de matanza si no tiene nada que ver con las Olimpiadas y el Entrenamiento o me veré obligada a llamar a mis guardias para que te saquen del Palacio y te dejen entrar cuando tengas un poco más de autocontrol ¿Te quedó claro?-

-Sí, Princesa…- susurró Finn, culpable.

-Bien…No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. Y ya los llamaré a los dos para hablar del tema cuando estén más tranquilos y a solas- concluyó la Princesa- Es increíble que tenga que venir y calmarlos con fuego. Es indignante de parte de ambos- luego se giró a Fionna- Fi, definitivamente te doy la tarea de evitar que estos dos se maten-

-Tiene mi palabra, su alteza- dijo Fionna, haciendo una leve reverencia, incomoda por el tono poco dulce de Ámbar.

-Bueno, vayan a que les curen esas cortada y no quiero ver esto otra vez…- ordenó la morena y dicho esto se dirigió al portón del comedor, donde salió dando un portazo que resonó por toda la estancia. Todos se quedaron el silencio por unos segundos, hasta 1que Anthony bufó y se dirigió a la salida, golpeando a Marshall levemente por el hombro y dando un portazo el doble de fuerte que el de la Princesa. Sin duda, estaba molesto.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que los muchachos reaccionaran y Marceline se acercó a Finn, preocupada y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Finn! ¿Estás bien? ¡Por Glob! Ve como te dejó este bastardo- dijo con repugnancia, refiriéndose a Anthony. Finn miró el repentino cambio de humor de la vampiresa, puesto que la última vez que la vio estaba dolida y molesta…pero en ese momento…parecía tan calmada y preocupada. Adorable. Y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y abrazarla, perfumándose con ese aroma a fresas y cerezas frescas.

-¡Marcy! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡No quería lastimarte! ¡No así! ¡Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y he logrado ponerte más triste y…!- comenzó a disculparse el humano, al borde de las lagrimas, pero Marceline se separó de él y lo miró como si no comprendiera.

-Finn…¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa- Yo soy la que te tiene que pedir disculpas. Te subestime y…yo….siempre he sabido lo lindo que eres y lo fuerte y valiente. He pensado las cosas y….tienes la misma capacidad para ganar, incluso más que la de los otros competidores…al igual que Fionna. Tú debes perdonarme, no debí reprocharte nada y ahorita con lo de ese bobo y…-

No pudo terminar, porque Finn selló sus labios con los suyos, dándole un largo y tierno beso…Ya lo extrañaba, ese calor tan usual de Marceline, su perfume…todo de ella. Si, dos días de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos habían sido el peor castigo que jamás le habían dado. Se separaron y abrieron los ojos lentamente.

-Lo siento…- susurró Finn.

-No…yo lo siento…- dijo Marcy, abrazándolo ahora ella y quedándose así por varios segundos. Todos vieron enternecidos la escena, mientras Marshall y Fionna se tomaban de las manos, contentos de que dos de sus amigos volviera a la normalidad a sus…cursilerías.

-¡Wow! ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- oyeron una voz completamente ajena a la de cualquiera de los presentes….pero Marceline, por alguna extraña razón la reconoció, soltó a Finn y se dio la vuelta como de rayo. En efecto, el haber estado con ellos tanto tiempo hacia que incluso los reconociera por el olor.

-Juez Guy, juez Bongo, juez Max…- soltó Fionna, desamarrándose la mano de Marshall como pudo, poniéndose nerviosa- Buenas noches, saludó y se puso firme.

-Buenas noches, Fionnita…- dijo Max y luego miró a Finn, quien se puso igual de tenso que la humana- ¡Santo Glob, Finn! ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?-

-Yo…eh…me caía por las escaleras- mintió el humano. Los chicos entendieron al instante por qué. Tal y como había dicho Fiona, esos tres chicos eran tres de los Siete Jueces de las Olimpiadas de la Perla, y todos se los quedaron mirando….admirados y sorprendidos, pero más en el caso de Marshall y Marceline, quienes no cabían en sí.

-¿Guy? ¿Bongo?- dijo Marceline, sin poder creérselo. El fantasma y el humanoide la miraron…y al instante los ojos les brillaron de par en par.

-¡Marceline!- soltaron los dos y por primera vez en todo el día, Finn vio como en la cara del joven humanoide se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

La vampiresa se separó de él y corrió hacia ambos jueces, llena de felicidad. El primero en recibirla con un abrazo fue Bongo, quien la apretujó a si mismo levantándola del suelo debido a su levitación y también la de Marceline, quien no pudo evitar sacar un quejido, al instante el fantasma la soltó y la puso de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Cómo está mi Reina Vampiro favorita?- dijo Bongo, despeinándole el cabello cariñosamente.

-Excelente ¿Y tú?- respondió la vampiresa y luego se giró al humanoide, con quien también se abrazó.

-Guapo, como siempre- bromeó Bongo. Marcy se despegó de Guy y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno- dijo ella, muy alegre-¿Y tu Guy?-

-Pues aquí…soportando a este…- dijo con tono de aburrimiento, señalando a Bongo. Marcy únicamente le respondió con una risita.

-Supongo que también ya te olvidaste de mi- dijo Max, dando un paso al frente. La vampiresa al verlo únicamente torció una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Por supuesto que no, Max- respondió ella- ¿Cómo olvidar al idiota que casi destruye la Nocheosfera y que mi padre terminó por desterrarlo?-

-Tienes una memoria…- dijo el joven de la guitarra en la espalda con la misma sonrisa- Es un gusto ver de nuevo a una vieja amiga. Me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes. La Princesa dijo que han estado aquí desde hace días-

-Sí, llegamos ya hace casi una semana- dijo la vampiresa.

-Pues, como dije, es un placer vernos de nuevo, después de que tu padre me desterró ha sido…aburrido- dijo Max, con burla.

-Ya lo imagino…- dijo Marceline, rodando los ojos y luego miró a los tres con una sonrisa más fresca-Pero, díganme… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Está sorpresa te dejará impactada, linda- dijo Bongo, con un aplauso- Somos parte de los Siete Jueces en las Olimpiadas en las que tu noviecito y su hermana están metidos.-

Entonces la sonrisa de Marceline se borró al instante, igual que la de Marshall.

Jamás pensó que las cosas se dieran así o que el destino diera tantas vueltas, ya fuera de manera inconsciente o con toda la cordura del mundo. Hacía más o menos cincuenta años desde la última vez que vio a Bongo y a Guy. En aquella ocasión, el fantasma volvió a su hogar, con sus hermanos fantasmas y trabajaba en el negocio familiar, que era lo mejor a lo que los fantasmas se dedicaban: asustar a otros seres.

Guy, sin embargo, dijo que se dirigiría al norte de Ooo a probar suerte como compositor en una orquesta real de un Reino. Marceline desconoció cual. Por unos años se mandaron cartas o en Navidad las clásicas tarjetas de felicitación, tarjetas que llegaban tres meses después a ella por las distancias y los tiempos…y poco a poco se fueron distanciando más y más.

Pero jamás pensó que, aquellos que la sacaron un poco de la depresión la que se sumió después de la Guerra y la muerte de tantos, incluyendo la del humano, tuvieran en sus manos la vida de Finn y Fionna. Era ridículamente irónico y sorpresivo para ella. No se lo esperó jamás.

Le daba ciertas esperanzas, pero a la vez le entristecía bastante. Muy adentro, rogaba porque su amistad influyera, igual que en la cadena de la política sucia, con tan de sacar a Finn y a Fionna vivos, con o sin Perla. Pero, si alguno moría, no iba a poder evitar sentir cierto odio hacia ellos por dejarlos ya que en ellos estaba salvarlos o no.

-¿No se lo esperaba, Reina Vampiro?- preguntó Max, enarcando una ceja y viendo su rostro sorprendido.

-Wow…es que…jamás pensé que ustedes fueran…yo…eh…- balbuceó la vampiresa.

-Tranquila, Marcy. Trataremos de no darle mucho trueque a tu galán ni a su hermana- dijo Bongo y le guiñó un ojo a Finn, detrás de ella, quien soltó una risita nerviosa.- Son muy buenos participantes y será bueno verlos en la competencia-

-Gracias, Bongo- suspiró Marcy, algo aliviada.

-Claro, siempre y cuando sigan mostrándose tan firmes como en la entrevista de hoy- dijo Guy, sonando un poco pesimista. Por primera vez Marceline sintió miedo acerca de su callado y taciturno amigo. Sabía cómo era Guy y en realidad, de las Scream Queens, era el integrante más crítico referente a cualquier cosa. Ahora veía porque Ámbar lo tenía ahí como Juez.

-Eso sin duda, Guy- dijo Marshall. Bongo lo volteó a ver y amplió su habitual sonrisa.

-Vaya, tu también estás aquí, Marshy- dijo el fantasma, mientras el vampiro sonreía entre dientes- ¡Vaya muchachita que te encontraste!-

-Si, viejo- bufó Max- Quien diría que la última humana fuera así de hermosa-

-Gracias, viejos- dijo Marshall, mientras se acercaba a Fionna y la rodeaba con un hombro, haciendo sentir menos incomoda a la humana-Pero es mía y de nadie más-

Todos rieron un poco.

Finn estaba que no se lo creía. Ya imaginaba que Marceline y Marshall conocían a Guy y a Bongo, pues había estado por años en la misma banda, junto con la Princesa Ámbar, pero de Max no se lo esperaba.

Hunson lo había desterrado por andar de revoltoso en la Nocheosfera, sin embargo no estaba con los Desterrados, de otra manera no se encontraría ahí, siendo uno de los colegas de la Princesa. También notó que entre él y Marcy no había problemas, al contario, parecía haber estrechado una relación en el pasado. Lo que le llevó a sentirse un poco celoso. Lo peor de todo es que Max simplemente parecía un muchacho demasiado tranquilo, relajado, valedor que estaba ahí sin ninguna razón en particular. A saber porque Katherine lo tenía ahí metido.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos mucho que platicar- dijo Guy- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar y nos cuentan por qué están aquí?-SUGIRIÓ- aunque ya más o menos nos enteramos- dijo y le mandó una mirada a Finn.

-Es una gran idea- dijo Bonnibel, quien había- Podemos cenar juntos, si quieren-

-No sé si sea buena idea, Princesa- dijo Fionna- Los Jueces tal vez quisieran…-

-No, no. Está bien por nosotros, Fionna- dijo Max- Además no lo vean como un 2platica con las autoridades", sino como una cena de reunión de amigos que no se ven de años- dijo y miró a Marceline.

-Perfecto…y sí, creo que tenemos mucho de que platicar- dijo, enfatizando la palabra "mucho" y mirando a Finn, dándole una indirecta que tenían que platicar y que tenían cosas que explicarse entre ellos. El humano entendió a la primera y asintió simplemente, mientras se acercaba a tomar su mano.

-Seguro- dijo sin más.

-Bueno, pues vamos al comedor a ver que preparó Grace- dijo Marshall animado, pero luego miró a Finn un poco más serio- Pero, antes…Viejo, deberías ir a que te curen esa cortada...-

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar, Princesa?- llamó Anthony mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de Ámbar. La muchacha levantó la mirada desde su escritorio de ébano y vio al joven consejero.

-Claro, adelante, Anthony- dijo la Princesa, bajando de nuevo la mirada a unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. El Consejero asintió con la cabeza y pasó, cerrando tras de él la puerta. La Princesa recogió algunas de sus cosas y se puso de pie. El joven miró cómo ordenaba algunas cosas y se percató que al lado, Mu estaba durmiendo en su pequeño colchón. Ya era algo tarde después de todo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Princesa?- preguntó el Consejero, algo impaciente.

-Quiero que me des el veredicto de hoy- dijo la Princesa, terminando de administrarse y caminando fuera del escritorio, para después encararlo- ¿Cómo les fue a los humanos?-

-Bueno…Finn es un terco de primera- refunfuñó el joven- Pero sabe usar la espada y destaca mucho en los combates cuerpo con cuerpo, igual que la humana….el único problema es el arco, pero ahí va. Le aseguró que se volverá una experta para el día de las Olimpiadas.-

-Excelente- dijo la Princesa- Cuento contigo para ello. Después de todo, eres el mejor arquero que todo el Reino-

-Si, confíe en mi- dijo el Consejero, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. La Princesa le devolvió el gesto y se giró nuevamente a ordenar sus cosas y revisar algunos papeles.

Anthony miró su espalda descubierta y el dragón hecho con piedras preciosas en su piel…y se sintió tremendamente culpable.

Esa noche, después de que el Lich lo dejó no supo si había hecho bien o había hecho mal. No podía traicionar a la Princesa, la amaba, con todo, le era fiel y no solo ella, al reino entero. Sentía que le estaba fallando a todos. A ella, al Parlamento, al reino, a él mismo. No estaba tomando el camino correcto, él lo sentía. Pero ¿Dejar que todos murieran?

No podía ver a Ámbar a la cara de esa manera, ni ayudarles a los humanos a su segura muerte. Era como engordar a un cerdo para el matadero. Lo estaba haciendo mal y cada vez el problema dentro de él crecía y crecía. Su lealtad, estaba perdiendo su lealtad y no quería. El simplemente quería servirle a ella, por eso hizo lo que hizo el año pasado, por eso se esforzó, para cuidarla siempre y a esa tierra tan exótica de la que se había enamorado.

Pero también por eso mismo lo hacía. Porque era su deber proteger, y aunque su código real como Consejero le decía que decía decirle todo a la Princesa, se quedaría esta vez callado, aun si eso le costaba su cabeza. Solo quería sacarse algo del pecho…

-Y te voy a pedir que dejes de molestar a Marceline y a Finn- dijo la Princesa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y mirándolo – No sé si te guste Marceline, pero debes saber que ella y Finn andan. Además no se ve muy bien que tú, siendo el instructor de Finn, le provoque más peleas de las que va a tener en la Arena-

-Si, Princesa…- dijo Anthony- Le prometo que no va a volver a suceder-

-Eso espero- dijo Ámbar, sonriendo de medio lado- Si no me obligarás a pedirle a los guardias que te saquen del Palacio hasta que logres calmarte-

-Si, su alteza- respondió el Consejero, algo apenado.

-Bien- luego de eso se giró de nuevo al escritorio, bajó la mirada triste de Anthony.

Mientras tanto, Finn llegaba a la puerta del estudio de la Princesa, gracias a que Grace le avisó que quería verlo a solas en su oficina. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero entonces oyó voces a través de la puerta las voces de Anthony y la Princesa. Fue cuando se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y pegó la oreja a la madera, escuchando.

-A decir verdad, Princesa…a mi no me gusta Marceline- confesó el Consejero de repente. Entonces Ámbar se giró a él con aspecto un poco sorprendida ante el tono de voz del joven Consejero.

-¿A no?- preguntó la Princesa- Entonces ¿Por qué…?-

-Escúcheme…- pidió el Consejero antes, tomándola un poco por sorpresa. La Princesa lo miró algo sorprendida de la reacción de Anthony y se cruzó de brazos, después de todo, una de sus funciones era brindarles confianza a sus ciudadanos, fuera quien fuera.

-Bien…te escucho-

El Consejero soltó un suspiro, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle un poco de todo lo que su mente y corazón gritaban. Solo quería sacárselo del pecho, pero solo podía hacerlo a un diez por ciento, decirle un poco de la verdad, pero lo suficiente como para que la Princesa…no lo odiara demasiado o tal vez si.

¡Ya ni sabía que hacía!

-Mire…yo…solo he estado fingiendo que La Reina Vampiro me gusta- soltó el Consejero de repente. Ámbar lo miró sin entender muy bien y Finn tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritarle desde afuera que era un pesado por haber causado tantos problemas en la tarde, pero únicamente peló más oído.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?- comenzó a preguntar la Princesa.

-¡No se lo puedo decir en estos momentos!- soltó de repente Anthony, sobresaltándola. Finn peló más el oído...y supo el tono que el Consejero estaba adquiriendo, por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser hombre. Estaba a punto de declarase.

-Anthony...-comenzó a decir Ámbar, para que prosiguiera. El Consejero bufó, preso del miedo y los nervios, suspiró cansinamente, se tomó el pelo y desvió la mirada...

¿Como decírselo cuando veía la cara de la persona que más amaba...y que estaba a punto de traicionar? Pero debía sacárselo del pecho, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, su alma en el purgatorio tendría una presión menos.

Sabía que no le iba a corresponder. Primeramente porque ella era la Princesa y él, aun solo siendo un escalón abajo, jamás estaría a su nivel. Ni por la madurez, ni por la posición social, ni por el poder no por nada.

Y segunda, Ámbar siempre lo había visto como su familia, e imaginarse juntos era raro incluso para ella. Pero debía hacerlo, solo para sacárselo de la garganta reseca.

Suspiró y sintió como las mejillas tomaban cierto rubor, incluso con la luz anaranjada y acogedora de la lámpara de trabajo de la Princesa. La única fuente de iluminación.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron de confusión, mientras veía el rostro azorado y tenso del joven consejero. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera antes de decirle algo.

Anthony se acercó con valor a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus dorados, suaves, morenos y desnudos hombros, mirándola a los ojos, Ámbar únicamente lo miró más extrañada. Nunca había visto bien la mirada esmeralda del joven, pero le había quitado el aliento...y Finn tuvo que morder su camisa al escuchar tanto silencio...No necesitaba ver, ya mas o menos se imaginaba lo que pasaba.

-Usted sabe que no soy bueno con las palabras. Siempre me he destacado más por lo que hago y digo más en ello- dijo Anthony, de manera decisiva- Así que, si quiere saber qué me pasa, le voy a pedir que cierre los ojos-

-Anthony ¿Que estás...?- pestañeó la Princesa, comenzando a cansarse de tanto misterio por parte del joven.

-Solo hágalo- pidió de nuevo el joven. La Princesa los miró por última vez, no muy segura y finalmente cerró los ojos, confiando en su "mano derecha".

Anthony vio su delicado rostro, confiado en él y se inclinó para hacer la mayor locura de su vida.

Así posó sus labios, suavemente sobre los de ella.

Segundos después de que Ámbar proceso lo qué estaba pasando, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el rostro de Anthony, pegado al suyo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, limpiamente, disfrutándolo, pero con un ceño algo fruncido debido al trabajo que le estaba costando.

No le correspondió y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía qué pasaba. Anthony Stone, el pequeño niño que recogió en el pueblo a los catorce años... ¿La estaba besando? ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Desde cuándo Anthony sentía tracción hacia ella?

No lo podía creer y no entendía lo que su corazón le decía a gritos con esos palpitares en sus oídos. Jamás se había enamorado y su vida agitada jamás le permitió tener una relación y mucho menos besar a alguien.

El mismo Consejero deshizo el beso y se separó para mirarla. Estaba completamente tensa y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, completamente ruborizada. No despegó sus manos de sus hombros y solo la miró con decisión para decirle aquellas palabras.

-Estoy enamorado de usted, Princesa-

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**¡Chan, chan, chan, chan! ¿No se la esperaban, eh? Jaja, pues si, la historia ya dio un giro muy interesante y muchos personajes nuevos, ya sean buenos o malos, comenzarán a tomar parte de la historia. **

**A partir del siguiente capitulo, las cosas se pondrán más tensas que nunca, el Parlamento se le encimará a los competidores y de paso a los jueces, conoceremos más acerca de las Scream Queens, haciendo énfasis en los personajes de Bongo y Guy. Fionna conocerá a una rival demasiado molesta, mientras se desata un triangulo amoroso entre el vampiro, la humana y el Príncipe Flama. Además volveremos a ver a Aroon y la relación del dragón con Finn. Además ¿Decidirán Fionna y Finn tener diecisiete de nuevo?**

**Bueno, muchos de los nuevos personajes no son míos. Los creadores son varios lectores del grupo en Face y la Princesa Rubí me la sugrió una lectora por ahí a la que le doy todo el crédito del mundo. Gracias por permitirme usar a sus personajes, los cuales tendrán una gran importancia a lo largo de la historia y por darme ideas. Perdonene si a algunos los cambie un poco, pero deben saber que si lo hice fue por toda la trama, no porque quisiera hcerlo ¿ok? y si tienen dudas, consejos u opiniones, son aceptadas de buena manera.**

**Y perdonen por la demora, en serio, pero la prepa está que arde…en el buen sentido claro jajajaja, pero ahí voy y de que este fic va a continuar va a continuar.**

**La canción que Fionna y Finn cantan se llama "Just a Dream" y se las recomiendo interpretada por Christina Gimmie y Sam Tsui, dos grandes voces juveniles que sin duda tendrán éxito algún día, aunque claro, es un cover. La canción original no sé bien de quien es.**

**Pues sin más, gracias por sus cometarios y por leer mis queridos colegas, creo que vamos bien con la historia y espero que no se me estén aburriendo ni desesperando, pero es que, ahora que ya tenemos a todos los personajes, la historia comenzará más su rumbo, los secretos, las pasiones, las peleas y, claro, las Olimpiadas.**

**Gracias de nuevo mis lectores, un abrazo y un beso a cada uno, saludos especiales a los muchachos de la página de Facebook y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	4. ¿¡Enamoqué?

**¡Hola, hola, hola, gente bonita! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy bien, algo cansada y fatigada por la prepa, pero ahí voy, echándole los kilos.**

**Bueno, antes que nada gracias a sus magníficos comentarios. No me metía la pagina en un buen tiempo y cuando vi 103 comentarios… ¡Me puse a brincar de felicidad! Y es que creo que con tan solo tres capítulos, es una cantidad magnifica de comentarios. Me hizo muy feliz al igual que usted, mis más grandes inspiraciones y gracias. Como siempre digo. Ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esta historia.**

**Perdónenme por la demora, la verdad el tiempo que me tomé es demasiado. Pero espero que me comprendan que el capi es muy largo, a eso súmenle todos los distractores que he tenido y a que se dio un problemita que casi me hace cancelar la continuación de Fic. Afortunadamente todo se arregló y pues aquí estoy, dispuesta a que me perdonen con este capi recién sacado del **

**Bueno, en este capítulo pasaran muchas cosas. Como sabrán, las cosas se quedaron muy interesantes entre una pareja que veo que les gustó mucho: La Princesa Ámbar y el joven Anthony, bueno, sabremos que pasó y como tomara la declaración nuestra querida Princesa, además de que estará en grave peligro, poniendo al Consejero entre la espada y la pared. El Finnceline estará que arde en este capítulo, además de que Finn meterá la pata bien bonito jajajaj Xd. Una personaje hará énfasis, además de una nueva que podrá poner en peligro a la Princesa y todo lo que ha hecho. El Conde estará con todo, llevando a cabo su plan…Un personaje a quien no veíamos en mucho tiempo saldrá tal vez no como lo imaginábamos, una nueva enemiga para Fionna, celos y mucho, mucho más. Además de que habrá un cambio muy significativo en la competencia que pondrá a los humanos de cabeza y…una sorpresa al final.**

**Pero bueno…ya dejo de echarme mi rollo de siempre y les dejó este capi. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**"¿Enamo...qué?"**

"_La gravedad no es la responsable de que la gente se enamore."_

-Albert Einstein.

(Finn POV'S)

_El día en el que decidí tener diecisiete de nuevo abrí los ojos ante una realidad completamente distinta de mí._

_No es que solo fuera más alto que Marshall o más fuerte que Anthony, sino que, el deseo de placer también sacudió mi cuerpo de manera brusca y atolondrada._

_Generalmente, vera Marceline, de una u otra forma, hacía que me pusiera de rodillas. Verla solo mareaba un poco al niño de quince años...pero cuando Ámbar cumplió mi petición antes de las Olimpiadas, deseaba que yo fuera el que le causara mareos y sacudidas a Marceline._

_Cuando tenía catorce la vi desnuda una vez y aun culpo a Jake por ello, pero tenía catorce años y no sabía ciencia cierta lo que significaba, pero, al tener diecisiete las cosas dieron un giro en mi mente por completo, quizá porque ya era mayor._

_No solo fue que creciera en aspectos corporales, también maduré lo suficiente en veinticuatro horas, tal y como había sido la advertencia de Ámbar._

_Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta que deseaba a la Reina de los Vampiros._

_(Fin de FINN'S POV)_

* * *

Finn tuvo que morderse el brazo para no soltar un grito a través del pasillo.

¡Anthony se le había declarado a la Princesa! A Ámbar, la razón de su estadía, de sus problemas, de sus esperanzas. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Desde su primera pelea en el comedor…¡Siempre lo supo!

No pudo sentirse más aliviado y confundido. Se suponía que al Consejero le atraía Marceline, por eso tantas molestias y por eso la pelea que Jake y Marshall tuvieron que detener... ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces si estaba enamorado de Katherine?

Por otro lado no pudo evitar también sentirse un poco feliz por la Princesa. "La que nunca pudo amar"´...era una oportunidad perfecta para el Consejero. Si, entre los dos no se aguantaban ni en pintura, pero, podía curar ese dolor tan terrible que durante años estaba dentro de ella, la persona que fue el hilo rojo entre él y Marceline.

Pegó su oreja al portón de nuevo. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones de ese tipo no era adecuado ni respetuoso, pero la situación estaba que ardía. Además, sería un perfecto pretexto para que se aclarara que él no quería nada con Marcy. Lo que le llevó a una gran duda: ¿Por qué diablos se comportó así de acosador antes?

-Anthony...- oyó susurrar a la Princesa. No hizo falta imaginarse su aspecto sorprendido. El Consejero miró su rostro, sin palabras... Y luego la soltó.

-Lo siento, Princesa- se disculpó sin más- Pero tenía que saberlo. Yo ya no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos hacia usted. Realmente la quiero, aunque sé que jamás pasaría algo entre nosotros porque...yo no estoy a su altura- dijo y luego bajó la cabeza, dolido de sus propias palabras.

-¿Des…Desde cuando, Anthony?-balbuceó la Princesa, llevándose una mano a la sien, tratando de tragar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Desde siempre- suspiró el consejero- Desde aquel día en que rescató al pequeño niño de catorce años en el pueblo-

Finn amplió los ojos al escuchar eso, recargándose más en la madera para escuchar. Entonces, por eso Anthony estaba tan agradecido con Ámbar; ella lo había sacado de lo que seguramente llamaría "su miserable vida", sin ofender.

-Hay…yo…no sé qué decir…- susurró la Princesa, desviando la mirada. Pero era la verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

Nunca lo vio venir. Anthony Stone, el pequeño niño de catorce al que había acogido…ahora se le declaraba de manera abierta, ya no como un puberto, sino como un joven de diecisiete años, que tenía uno de los puestos más importantes en el Reino de la Joya…pero ahora ese no era el caso. Aquello iba a un rumbo más personal, más íntimo.

Jamás vio al joven como algo más, pero a la vez se debía a todo lo que le había tocado vivir con él. Recordó esa tarde lluviosa en el pueblo, al pequeño niño de ojos verdes, desnutrido, ardiendo en fiebre…pero no tendido en el suelo. Acababa de robar una tienda y llevaba consigo docenas de manzanas…sus ojos eran tristes…pero irradiaban sabiduría, aun para su corta edad.

Entonces vio su aura. Como portadora del Ámbar del Sol podía hacerlo, ver que tan pesada era, que tan luminosa o de qué color. Gracias a ello podía determinar el tipo de persona que era… y vaya que ese chico gano su corazón e incluso su respeto. Por ello se lo llevó al Palacio. Pidió a los mejores mentores que lo educaran y al demostrara tal habilidades…terminó por pasar a un huérfano del pueblo a su mano derecha…pero jamás pensó en que las cosas terminaran así.

Siempre vio a su consejero como a un amigo, su confidente, su hermanito menor, su amigo…pero jamás sintió alguna atracción hacia él. Cierto, lo quería mucho y era una de las pocas personas por las que recibiría una flecha. Pero de ahí a estar enamorad a de él…era otra cosa.

No sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, salvo confusión.

La palabras de "No sé qué decir", le dolieron a Anthony. Sabía que a la Princesa le tomaría por completa sorpresa su declaración. Pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que deseaba que se arrojara a sus brazos y le correspondiera. Pero claro, eso solo pasaba en su mente, porque en el mundo real, la indecisión se había apoderado del cuerpo de la monarca. Y él lo sabía.

No pudo evitar sentirse más culpable y morderse el labio inferior. Ahora no solo estaba el hecho de que la iba a apuñalar por la espalda, sino que también había plantado en ella muchas dudas. La había provocado. Y eso no era justo.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo, Princesa…- murmuró, con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda- Solo quería que lo supiera…para saber que me va a perdonar después-

-¿Per…Perdonarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste, Anthony?- preguntó ella, aun más confundida. El Consejero desvió la mirada sin decir más.

-No es por algo que hice, Princesa… Es por algo que voy a hacer- dijo él. Finn frunció el ceño. De repente sus palabras le dieron mala espina. ¿Algo malo? ¿Anthony? Pero si estaba como un perro faldero detrás de Ámbar… ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para declarársele y luego pedir perdón antes de tiempo?- Como sea…le estoy quitando el tiempo- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando hacia atrás esbozando una triste sonrisa- Buenas noches, alteza…- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ámbar vio como se encaminaba hacia la puerta y como tomaba la manija. Estuvo cerca de detenerlo. Decirle que la disculpara y que entendiera todo lo malo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos…pero aun seguía en shock.

El Consejero giró la perilla y haló la puerta…entonces algo cayó desplomado sobre la alfombra roja y dándose de bruces con un duro golpe y soltando un quejido.

Los rostros de Anthony y Ámbar mostraron completa sorpresa y vergüenza.

-¿FINN?- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El humano sintió el dolor traspasar su frente y luego ató los cabos en su cabeza. ¡Mierda! Lo habían descubierto. Rápidamente se enderezó, nervioso, bajo la mirada incrédula de la Princesa y la matadora mirada de Anthony. No pudo hacer más que sonreír nerviosamente y sobarse la nuca, mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Yo…eh…puedo explicarlo…- balbuceó, nervioso.

-¿Estabas espiando?- preguntó el Consejero, con rabia. Finn lo miró temblando…era la primera vez que le tenía miedo a Anthony. En todas sus peleas, no era más que un hombrecillo loco para el que se creía mucho por tener la confianza de la Princesa…pero esta vez se sentía mal…porque sabía que tenía razón.

Nadie tenía el derecho de estar presente en una declaración amorosa…y menos en una situación como la de Anthony, cuyo amor era la monarca de su Reino. Está vez él había metido la pata.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- contestó Finn, compulsivamente, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza y ponía sus manos al frente, mientras el Consejero se iba a acercando amenazadoramente a él, con los dientes y puños apretados, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Te gustó el espectáculo?- preguntó con ironía- ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no espiar conversaciones ajenas? ¿QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE?-

-Espera…fue un accidente…de verdad…yo…- contestó Finn, algo preso del miedo. Sin querer chocó contra un perchero que estaba cerca, bloqueándole más el paso y miró el rostro furioso del joven…sus ojos se volvieron más penetrantes y sus dientes…¡Santo Glob! ¡Parecían colmillos!

-Es un error que la Princesa me haya nombrado tu instructor… ¡Porque no llegarás a la Olimpiadas si quiera!¡Te voy a matar yo mismo!- gritó Anthony, rojísimo de ira y vergüenza, entonces se fue contra el humano. Finn retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando la locura de amor en sus ojos y se sintió culpable. Si, se odiaban, pero él sabía lo duro que era decirle su amor a alguien y más enfrente de otras personas...y más de la gente que detestas.

-Yo...lo siento...- balbuceó Finn, sintiéndose peor por él todavía. Que le rompiera la cara, ahora si que se lo merecía. Fue cuando la Princesa detuvo del brazo al joven Consejero.

-¡Anthony!- le llamó la atención, entonces el chico se giró a ella y vio la confusión en sus ojos...tan pequeña, tan hermosa, sin tener si quiera un poco de la noción de sus actos de hace unos momentos.

Se sintió peor todavía...no era justo ponerla en esa situación, no que ahora estaban las Olimpiadas a la vuelta de la esquina y no después de lo que le iba a hacer y el daño que iba a provocar.

Sin quererlo, la mirada de Ámbar lo mataba.

Soltó un suspiró y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, desviando la mirada.

-Me tengo que ir- anunció sin más, se giró hacia ella e hizo un reverencia, dejándole claro que ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos, siempre la trataría como la monarca que era- Con su permiso, Princesa- luego de eso se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero al pasar por el lado de Finn lo fulminó con la mirada- Mañana sabrás la que te espera en el entrenamiento...-amenazó.

Finn tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo los ojos de Anthony mas verdes que nunca y su mala aura, rodeándole. El Consejero salió dando un portazo que hizo que a los dos se les erizara la piel.

El humano se giró a la Princesa, completamente apenado y sin saber que decir. Ella estaba sonrojadísima y aun miraba la puerta, sin terminar de procesar.

-Lo siento, Princesa- dijo Finn, sinceramente- Sé que no debí haberlos escuchado, lo siento tanto...de verdad disculpe...es que yo...-

-Ya...no te preocupes, Finn- dijo Ámbar, tratando de que la compostura volviera a ella. Luego se giró y se colocó detrás del escritorio, acomodando frenéticamente algunas cosas y evitando a toda costa toparse con la mirada del humano y que él se topara con su encendido rostro.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Finn?- le preguntó aun sin mirarlo y a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-Yo...eh...me dijo Grace que viniera a verla porque quería platicar conmigo- explicó en humano, aun viendo como Ámbar estaba en su lucha interna por tratar de calmarse.

-Oh, si...Necesito que me digas si tomaste una decisión acerca de lo que te propuse la otra noche. Sobre tener diecisiete de nuevo- dijo Ámbar, aun revoloteando sus cosas y más nerviosa.

-¿Princesa...está usted bien?- preguntó el humano, comenzando a preocuparse por su estado. La Princesa se detuvo en seco y se pasó una mano por la frente y respiro profundo. No podía perder los estribos, no ahí.

-Si, Finn...- se limitó a responder aun mirando la mesa- Necesito saber que decidiste...-

-Bueno...quería decirle que estoy de acuerdo con su propuesta...- dijo el humano. Esto hizo que se le bajaran en segundos los nervios a la Princesa y lo miró sorprendida. El humano únicamente se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa algo nerviosa- Quiero tener diecisiete de nuevo...-

Nuevamente, la mente algo afectada de Ámbar tuvo que procesar las ideas. No esperaba que accediera, bueno sí, bueno…en realidad no. Finn era un muchacho que se quería por quien era…Realmente podía influir el querer a alguien. Bueno, lo estaba viviendo.

La diferencia entre Finn y Fionna fue la respuesta, aunque envuelta se remontaban a lo mismo.

La noche en la que habló con Fionna tras su ataque de celos por Marshall ella le respondió esto:

"_Sé que no viviré para siempre y que, ahora que ya tengo más conciencia de quien soy sé quien puedo llegar a ser. Soy Fionna, la humana…Princesa de los Lobos Y la Única que ha hecho llorar a la Reina Helada "La grimas Calientes", hermana de Cake, la gata, hija de Finnick y Rose Smith, hermana de Finn, el humano…Me gusta quien soy. Sin embargo…a veces siento que no soy lo suficiente para Marshall. ¿Sabe, Princesa? Si tuviera que darme a escoger un deseo como el que usted me está ofreciendo, acerca de cambiar mi edad, solo para hacer un poquito más feliz a la persona que amo…Bueno la tomaría sin dudarlo."_

Con ello le quedó claro que Fionna sabía exactamente quien era…el problema estaba que haría todo lo posible para ser "menos ella". Sin embargo había accedido. Solo que le comentó que también se lo diría a Finn y en base de lo que el humano respondiera, ella también lo haría o no.

Esa noche, cuando le contó su pasado al humano y le propuso aquello el humano le respondió de una manera similar, pero a la vez irónicamente distinto.

"_Mmmm… ¿Cambiar por veinticuatro horas para sacarle una sonrisa a Marcy? Bueno…siempre he tendió curiosidad de cómo voy a ser de grande…mmm… ¡Algebraico, yo creo! Además, ahora con todo esto de las Olimpiadas, Marcy está muy dolida y me hace pensar que tal vez, si no salgo con vida, ya no podré experimentar un poco más de lo que venga en algunos años… ¿Me deja pensarlo, Princesa? Aun no estoy muy seguro porque, sé que le sacaré más lágrimas a "mi dama" de lo que le he sacado, sin embargo, un buen recuerdo es lo único que le puedo dar ahora…"_

La idea no estaba tan deschavetada como sonaba. A decir verdad, lo hacía generalmente con la gente de su pueblo. Adelantaba la edad por veinticuatro horas para diferentes uso, como niños que quería ayudar a sus padres, pero como no podían por su fragilidad, ellas les aumentaba un par de años más y asunto resuelto…para eso y otras cosas…pero jamás para darle gusto a alguien.

Era cierto, con las Olimpiadas encima, el Parlamento, los Jueces, otros competidores, sus deberes y demás, volverlos dos años más grandes iba a estar en chino…pero…Todo por unos viejos y grandes amigos. Además comprendía a Finn. Solo quería hacer feliz a Marcy igual que Fionna a Marshall, tal vez por última ocasión.

-Ok, Finn…Cumpliré tu petición- dijo la Princesa, soltando un suspiro, el humano no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado y esbozar una sonrisa.

-Gracias, alteza- dijo el humano, con sinceridad.

-Pero te recomiendo que se lo platiquemos a Fionna primero- dijo Ámbar, más estabilizada de su ataque de nervios y poniendo su habitual sonrisa. Finn la admiró; eso era tener autocontrol- Lo platiqué antes con ella y parecía estar dispuesta si tu también lo hacías-

-¿También se lo dijo a ella?- preguntó el humano, algo sorprendido. La Princesa asintió con una sonrisa.

-No eres el único que quiere ver feliz a la persona que más ama, Finn- dijo ella. Finn amplió su sonrisa, pero luego la miró más seriamente.

-¿Cuándo podría ser esto, Princesa?- dijo la Princesa.

-Bueno, te recomiendo que lo planeemos unos días antes de las Olimpiadas de la Perla, por los menos el día del Baile de los Peones- explicó la Princesa.

-¿Baile de los Peones?- repitió Finn, algo dudoso.

-Es una celebración que se hace antes de las Olimpiadas para admirar la valentía de los Peones. Además de que se les hará una entrevista a los dieciséis antes de la cena- volvió a explicar ella.

-Déjeme ver si entendí: ¿Usted me está diciendo, que en este Reino se acostumbra a celebrar la matanza de los Peones con una entrevista, baile y cena?- preguntó Finn, incrédulo del nivel de moral que ese lugar tenía. La Princesa torció el gesto, pues sabía lo que cruzaba por la mente de Finn y a decir verdad, su ideología no era distinta.

-Cosas del Parlamento…- se limitó a decir.

-¡Es una barbaridad!- exclamó el humano.

-Dímelo a mí…- contestó ella con ironía rodando los ojos- Bueno, volviendo al tema: Sería un buen momento, ya que se le da el día libre a los competidores para que estén descansado antes del último entrenamiento y para luego servir en las Olimpiadas. No sé que opines…Ya que…podrías estar todo el tiempo ese día con Marceline y hacerla feliz- propuso Ámbar. Finn se detuvo a pensarlo un poco. Pero luego sonrió.

¿Qué podía perder?

-Princesa… ¡Acepto!- dijo, decisivo y confiado. La Princesa sonrió ampliamente y dio un aplauso.

-Excelente. Entonces hablaremos tu, Fionna y yo al respecto cuando tengamos la oportunidad ¿Está bien?- dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Algebraico, alteza!- soltó Finn, demasiado emocionado. Ámbar soltó unas risitas.

-Je, je…bueno, entonces ya quedamos. Puedes retirarte. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes que entrenar- dijo ella.

-Sí. Muchísimas gracias, Princesa- agradeció el humano, feliz y contento- Buenas noches- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta antes de que la felicidad explotara dentro de su cuerpo. Pero al tomar la manija, Ámbar lo detuvo.

-¿Finn…?- oyó su voz s sus espaldas, el humano se giró a ella sin soltar la manija.

-Dígame, Princesa…- respondió, cortésmente.

-¿Podrías mantener en secreto lo que hayas escuchado de la plática entre Anthony y yo?- pidió de favor con una amarga sonrisa.

Finn la miró un poco sorprendido, aunque la verdad, si lo pensaba realmente, no lo esperaba más. Ahora veía porque había sido tan duro decirle aquello a la Princesa. Ámbar se encontraba en la cúspide, y Anthony…bueno, en un menor rango…pero aquello era mal visto por el Parlamento y si lo era por ellos, más por el pueblo entero. Además pudo notar cierta tristeza en los ojos de su alteza. Así que solo sonrió cálidamente.

-Prometido, alteza…-

* * *

-¡ANTHONY ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE LA PRINCESA!- llegó Finn al día siguiente. Tan pronto como entró al comedor a desayunar, fue lo primero que dijo a sus amigos. Gracias a Glob la Princesa había salido a una audiencia con el Parlamento muy temprano y Anthony estaba preparando la tortura de Fionna y Finn.

Al escuchar la…contraevidente noticia, todos se exaltaron. Jake incluso escupió un poco del licuado que estaba tomando a Beemo, quien lo miró molesto y luego se limpió con una servilleta.

-¿Enamo…que?- soltó el perro, increíblemente sorprendido, igual que los otros.

-Finn...¿Qué estás...?- comenzó a preguntar Marceline cuando su novio pasó por detrás de su silla, para al final tomar su lugar al lado de ella.

-¡Es enserio!- soltó Finn- Ayer oí como se le declaraba a la Princesa-

-¿Y qué dijo Ámbar?- preguntó Marshall con curiosidad. De hecho todos miraron al humano con el mismo toque.

-Bueno ella...um...ella...eh- comenzó a decir Finn, tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero luego se sintió pésimo por el joven Consejero- Ella no dijo nada-dijo y luego bajó la mirada sintiéndose mal Anthony. Su poca experiencia con mujeres le decía que, al menos en ese momento, Ámbar lo había rechazado.

-¿Amby...no dijo nada?- repitió Marceline, algo sorprendida- ¿En serio?-

-Sí...pero, debieron verla después- dijo Finn- Estaba muy nerviosa y podía ver que también se le notaba un poco triste-

-El Consejero enamorado de su Princesa...- suspiró Marshall, mientras extendía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Fionna, quien escuchaba la plática, atenta.- Que original...- bufó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fionna, quien únicamente soltó una risita.

-Oh, vamos...- dijo la humana- Es normal que alguien se enamoré rotundamente de la Princesa. ¡Solo véanla! ¡Vean su rostro! Sin mencionar que, aparte de lo guapa que es, tiene un gran corazón y es fantástica. Díganme ¿Que idiota no se enamoraría de ella?-

-Es verdad, Fi- dijo Marceline- Lo que no entiendo es como por qué me trató como lo hizo anoche-

-Ni yo...- dijo Finn, jalándose las orejas de su gorrito- Y aun trató de buscarle cabeza...- dijo entre dientes.

-Yo pienso que la pregunta mas importante es saber qué siente La Princesa por él- dijo Cake.

-Sí, dejen que la ardiente Princesa decida- dijo Jake, comiéndose un pastelillo.

-Eso va a ser bastante difícil...- dijo Marshall con un suspiro.

-Cierto, Ámbar nunca se ha enamorado de alguien- dijo Marceline. Finn entristeció la mirada al recordar su cruel historia y todos miraron sorprendidos a la vampiresa a excepción de él y Marshall.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Fionna aun con los ojos ampliados.

-Si...Muchos la han querido cortejar, incluso Príncipes de varios reinos...Gumball es uno de ellos- dijo Marshall por la vampiresa y mirando a Fionna, quien quedó más sorprendida y Cake incluso escupió un poco del licuado de fresa que estaba tomando, empapando un poco a Beemo y a Mu, quienes la miraron molestos.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó la gata a lo que el vampiro asintió.

-Sí, pero ella se negó. Siempre ha rechazado a cada Príncipe que se le atraviesa, porque no se ha enamorado realmente- explicó Marshall- A eso súmale que su Consejero, alguien que se nota a leguas que le tiene mucha confianza y que nunca lo ha visto como nada mas, se le declaré de la nada-

-Pero hay algo mas, Marshall...- dijo Finn, frunciendo el ceño- Debe haber una razón por la cual Anthony se le hubiese declarado justo después de que llegamos- mencionó, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

-Será por el pequeño show que pasó ayer con Marceline- dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Es más que eso, Dulce Princesa- dijo el humano aun no muy seguro- Siento que hay algo...que él nos está ocultando a todos...-

-De cualquier manera, como dijo Cake, la Princesa tiene la última palabra- dijo Fionna.

-Cierto, pero también hay algo en ella que no me gustó ayer en la noche- dijo Finn- Después de que se lo dijo parecía más triste que sorprendida...como si...si...- de repente se detuvo y soltó un suspiró mientras sentía como se le encogía el corazón al recordar los rostros de ambos muchachos- Como si...ella le hubiese querido responder aunque no pudiese...- dijo con la mirada triste.

Marceline y Marshall se miraron algo sorprendidos. A juzgar por la mirada de Finn les dejaba claro que no mentía y que incluso había parte de la conversación en sus ojos.

Esa no era la Katherine que ellos conocían. Siempre que se acercaba un Príncipe curioso o convenenciero, la princesa lo bateaba con cierto sarcasmo, sentido del humor y amabilidad real, todo mezclado. Era divertido ver la cara de los príncipes tras ser rechazados. Y como dijo Marshall, Gumball había sido uno de ellos.

Casi muere de la risa cuando ella lo rechazó y le dio un poco a su dulce orgullo. Resulta que un día Ámbar lo fue a visitar a Aaa y ahí, accidentalmente se toparon con Gumball. Ciego de amor y deseo, el Príncipe la trató de conquistar con regalos y demás pidiéndole su mano. Pero Ámbar solo lo rechazaba y devolvía los regalos o se los daba a algunos duendes. Hasta el último día en el que estuvo ahí, entonces le dejó claro a Gumball que no quería nada con él, diciéndole:

_"Gracias por todos sus regalos, alteza. Es bueno saber que fui bien recibida aquí. Por favor, salúdeme a su novio de mi parte..."_

Después de eso, Marshall se carcajeó hasta más no poder y Ámbar únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se elevó en el lomo de Aroon, volviendo a su hogar. Luego no supo más de él, aunque claro, Marshall sí.

Esa fue una de las muchas ocasiones que les tocó ver a un príncipe ser rechazado por la Princesa más codiciada por la realeza en Ooo. Además, Ámbar no tenía tiempo para esas cosas y el control del Reino lo tenía bien puesto sobre sus manos sin ningún hombre a su lado.

Pero en caso de Anthony, quien tenía su confianza, que lo conocía de años, que era su mano derecha...el caso podía ser diferente. Porque, a pesar de ser molesto, irritable y de causarles uno y otro y otro problema a los muchachos, Anthony siempre se había portado como realmente era. No era hipócrita y, conociendo a Katherine, esa era una de las primeras cosas que admiraba en una persona.

Por eso los quería mucho, porque Marceline y Marshall siempre la habían tratado como Katherine Mason, no como Ámbar. Katy y solo Katy...

-Deberías hablar con ella...- dijo Marshall a Marceline después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Estás loco?- soltó Marceline-¡No quiero morir!-

-Oh, no seas exagerada...- dijo Marshall rodando los ojos- Eres su mejor amiga después de todo-

-Tú también lo eres y la conoces tanto como yo- se defendió Marceline.

-Si, Marcy. Pero yo no soy una chica, pienso que es más fácil si tu lo haces-

-¿Yo por qué?- volvió a contradecir la vampiresa- Además, Fionna, Cake y Bonnibel también son mujeres-

-Pero no la conocen tanto como tu- dijo Marshall, dando en el blanco. Marceline lo miró no MUY segura y luego suspiró, resignada.

-De acuerdo, platicaré con ella- dijo cansinamente y luego frunció el ceño- Pero quiero dejar claro que lo hago por ella y no por el idiota de Anthony-

-Claro- dijo Finn- A veces pienso que esa Princesa tiene mucho...oculto-

-Más de lo que piensas, Finn...Más de lo que piensas...- suspiró Marceline, mirando a Marshall, quien únicamente sonrió de medio lado. Todos se quedaron en silencios por unos momentos...hasta que las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a Guy, Bongó y Max, quienes parecían muy animados en ese desayuno mañanero.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó Bongo tan feliz como siempre. Al ver a los tres jueces, las neuronas de Finn y Fionna reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie de golpe. Incluso la humana casi tira la silla al hacerla para atrás con su cuerpo. Suerte que Marshall estaba ahí para detenerla.

-¡Buenos días!- soltaron los dos con firmeza al mismo tiempo y tratando de dar una buen impresión. Pese a la mirada serena de Guy, la explosiva personalidad de Bongó y la sonrisa cínica y divertida de Max, aun no se sentían cómodos sabiendo que de esos tres chicos dependería su vida.

-Oh, vamos, chicos- dijo Bongo felizmente- no seamos tan formales. Gracias por recibirnos, pero solo bastará con que se sienten y desayunemos a gusto ¿Va?-

-Um...ok...-dijo Finn no muy seguro y obedeciendo lo que le decía el fantasma. Max tomó asiento junto a Jake y Guy junto a Bonnibel. Finn había estado tan alterado y con la noticia saliéndose de los labios, que no había visto que en efecto pusieron tres sillas mas.

-¡A comer!- soltó Bongo de manera campanante y comenzó a servirse en las charolas de metal un montón de pastelillos y café frio que había en la mesa.

-Hola, soy Guy- dijo el muchacho a Bonnibel, tendiéndole su mano, amistosamente. la Princesa amplió su sonrisa y la estrechó.

-La Dulce Princesa, monarca del Dulce Reino-se presentó cortésmente.

- Un placer. Ya nos habíamos visto antes ayer, durante la cena. Pero no nos habíamos presentado- dijo Guy, soltando su mano.

-Si... ¿Eres parte del jurado, verdad?- preguntó la Princesa.

-Si...qué bueno que me reconozcas por eso- dijo poniendo una sonrisa mas relajada- Aunque yo a ti ya te conozco...Una vez fuimos a tocar allá, al Dulce Reino-

-Ja, ja, ja...sí. Fue un rollo convencerla ¿O no, Bonnibel?- dijo Marceline, bromeando y enarcando una ceja hacia la Princesa, quien se molestó un poco y se puso algo roja de enojo.

-Cállate, Marceline...- refunfuñó entre dientes, a lo que todos respondieron con unas cuantas risas, ganándose una Princesa demasiado cohibida.

-¿Te llamas Bonnibel?- rió un poco Guy, mientras la princesa lo miraba avergonzada y con un rubor más ligero en sus mejillas.

Guy a su lado parecía más que un juez calculador, un verdadero caballero. Alguien que critica con muchos fundamento, viendo más allá de lo que se debe ver.

Era muy agradable.

-Um...si...- susurró Bonnie, azorada.

-En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece, Bonnibel, Princesa del Dulce Reino, si vamos a caminar por la playa mas al rato?- propuso.

A Bonnie la brillaron los ojos. En mucho tiempo, nadie (a excepción de Finn) la había invitado a salir. Y menos alguien quien de verdad parecía llamarle la atención al grado de una...posible conquista.

-Claro...- contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Hyyyyyyuuuuuu!- se burló Jake, pícaramente- Quien diría que te ligarías al tecladistas de las _"Band Queens" -_

_- _¿LAS QUE...?- soltó Marceline furiosa. Pues es que, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, le molestaba mas que otra cosa que confundieran el nombre de una banda majestuosa en una tierra como Ooo.

-Las...Las Scream Queens, Jake- lo corrigió Finn, abrazando de la cintura a la vampiresa antes de que le saltara al cuello a su hermano.

-Ja, ja, ja...si...grandes tiempos...¿O no, Marcy?- rió Bongo, mirando a su amiga, quien dejó de forcejear y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si...- respondió con una sonrisa y mirada nostálgica. De hecho por los rostros de Marshall y Guy pasó el mismo brillo.

-A todo esto, chicos...- comenzó a decir Finn- ¿Cómo se formó la banda? Quisiera que me contaran de ello.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, buscado la afirmación del otro y en efecto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. A fin de cuentas, en esa parte de sus vidas no hubo dolo o sufrimiento.

-Fue bastante loco a decir verdad...- explicó Marcy- Porque lo que pasó fue que...-

Pero entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par, sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Finn, Jake!- entró de repente la Princesa Ámbar, completamente exaltada al comedor y haciendo los portones de lado, sobresaltando a todos. Parecía que había corrido un maratón entero.

-¿Qué ocurre, alteza?- peguntó el humano, sorprendido de su estado. La Princesa lo miró aun jadeante, casi con espanto.

-Tienen que venir a ver algo…-

* * *

Finn siguió a la Princesa Ámbar casi pisándole los talones. La joven estaba que trotaba y su respiración era demasiado agitada, de hecho al humano le daba miedo que le diera un paro cardiaco y Jake estaba en las mismas.

No sabían porque razón Ámbar estaba tan aterrada, o tan pálida…solo que parecía que vio un muerto y que su esencia aun las acompañaba. Ya lo había visto todo y a Finn le daba la espina de que no se trataba de un tema que tuviera que ver con las Olimpiadas, de lo contrario habría llamado a Fionna. Tampoco parecía tener que ver con el Conde, sino también a Marcy se lo haría saber. ¿Entonces que era tan terrible como para que solo Jake y él lo supieran?

Los llevó por distintos pasadizos, pasillos, escaleras. Siempre el lujoso laberinto de paredes de piedras preciosas del palacio….hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Finn entendió entonces porque la enfermera lo había guiado hasta su habitación la última vez que estuvo ahí internado.

Ámbar se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza de cristal corrugado y lámparas de diamante, mientras el aroma a mentol inundaba el lugar. Típico de hospitales y enfermerías. Lo miró con tristeza y susto. Como si le fuera a decir que uno de sus familiares o de las personas que más amaba hubiera muerto. Lo cual no podía ser posible porque estuvo con todos ellos en el comedor.

-Finn…Necesito que me ayudes a reconocer a un hombre que está aquí adentro- dijo la Princesa. Finn abrió los ojos sorprendido y él y Jake se miraron.

-¿Hombre?- repitió dudoso- ¿A qué se refiere, Princesa?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja. La Princesa suspiró cansinamente y lo miró con más tristeza todavía.

-Hoy en la mañana llegó un hombre del que hablamos la noche en la que te hable de mi pasado…- explicó la Princesa.

Finn amplió más los ojos…recordando efectivamente su plática. No…rogaba al cielo porque se equivocaran. Jake únicamente los miró, confundidos.

-¿De qué está hablando, Finn?- preguntó el can, pero Finn lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado bloqueado pensando en que tal vez todo eso del viaje había afectado hasta a su mas "grande enemigo".

-¿Recuerdas queme preguntaste acerca de un tal Simon Petrakov?- preguntó la Princesa, con ojos vidriosos. Finn cerró los ojos, negándose a sí mismo.

-Si…- tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Pues llegó arrastrándose al Último Desierto esta mañana…- dijo la Princesa, corriendo la puerta de cristal…dejando ver lo que Finn más se temía.

Estaba en un cuarto, parecido al de él cuando despertó a diferencia de que parecía un refrigerador enorme, solo que había más maquinas de medicina, tecnologías que ni conocían y…atada a un montón de cables, una incubadora tamaño jumbo. Se fijó en que había vapor helado alrededor, como en un congelador…y como, encerrado en esa cámara de cristal estaba un hombre, que en efecto, conocían muy bien….sin embargo parecía bastante deteriorado.

Su piel seguía siendo azul, pero estaba más arrugada de lo que ya era, estaba inconsciente, con una mueca de dolor cruzando su rostro, llevaba bermudas blancas y su cabello y barba blanca parecían más opacas. De hecho parecía más viejo y tenebroso de lo que usualmente era…y la verdad a ambos les quitó el aliento. Y Finn no pudo evitar ampliar los ojos y susurrar su nombre.

-Rey Helado…-

Se sentía el frío en esa cámara congelada, lo que le llevó a Jake a frotarse los brazos y temblar. Al parecer esa pequeña habitación farmacéutica era la zona más helada en el Reino de la Joya. Ya se habían adaptado al aire cálido y húmedo refrescándoles los pulmones.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?- preguntó Jake, titiritando y abrazándose así mismo.

-El cuarto está a menos veinte grados…- contestó la Princesa- Tenemos que tenerlo a esa temperatura o morirá-

Las palabras de Ámbar fueron como taladros en la cabeza de Finn, y cuidadosamente se acercó a la incubadora de cristal para ve al que una vez fue su molesto y loco enemigo…y entonces toda la culpabilidad del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros. Ahí estaba la prueba más dura de que en ese viaje, todos habían salido mal parados.

Si no hubiese sido por Ámbar, ellos no seguirían vivos. Fionna hubiera muerto envenenada, el desangrado, Marceline y Marshall sedientos, Jake y Cake heridos, la Dulce Princesa se quedaría al mínimo de azúcar y toda la baterías se le pudo bajar a Beemo…entonces llegó ella….y supo que le debía más de lo que de por sí.

Pero ¿Las coas estaban tan mal como para incluso afectar al Rey Helado?

Nunca lo soportó e incluso pensó varias veces en el deseo que le provocaba encerrarlo en una cámara de hielo para que no los volviera a molesta jamás…pero, en ese momento. El corría con la responsabilidad.

Si no hubiese dejado las Praderas, Marceline no lo habría seguido junto con Bonnibel y entonces le Rey Helado se habría quedado en el Reino Helado, con Ghunter, con lo suyo…pero ahora, en vez de eso, el plan de Marceline había fallado y el vejete que alguna vez le ocasionó tantos problemas…ahora estaba en una habitación encerrado por su bienestar…que si dejaba, moriría seguro.

Vio sus manos resecas y su respiración entrecortada, empañando un poco el vitral, mientras muchos tubos estaban pegados a sus brazos y salían de un pequeño agujero que tenía la caja de cristal. No pudo evitar pegar su mano y verlo con mucho dolor.

-De veras lo siento…- murmuró el humano, culpable. La Princesa lo escuchó y se posó a su lado, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa, Finn- le consoló. Pero el humano se giró a ella con una mueca.

-Si lo es…se suponía que él no debería de estar aquí- dijo el humano con tristeza-Quien diría que incluso el Rey Helado saldría afectado-

Ámbar lo miró con tristeza y luego a aquel hombre pálido y viejo...y la misma pregunta de cuándo lo vio por primera vez tras el aviso de Anthony se atravesó por su cabeza: ¿El era Simón Petrikov? ¿El hombre del que Finn le había hablado? ¿El ex novio de su mamá? No pensaba que una mujer como ella se enamorara físicamente de un hombre así...habría que ver que se encontraba dentro de la cáscara.

-¿Por qué le quitaron su corona, Princesa?- preguntó de repente Jake, señalando otra caja de vidrio, pero mucho más pequeña a su lado, sobre un buró de mármol.

-Por alguna extraña razón la corona me repele, así que Mu tuvo que quitársela y guardarla para que lo pudieras estabilizar- explicó ella.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de que la repele?- preguntó Finn.

-Observa...- indicó la Princesa. Ámbar se colocó delante de la corona y abrió con cuidado la puerta de la caja, pero entonces, cuando metió sus manos al intentar sacarla, una corriente eléctrica le subió por los brazos, electrocutándola un poco, igual que en la mañana y haciendo soltar la corona de inmediato.-¡Hay!- soltó con dolor, mientras sacaba las manos, sobándoselas, mientras que en ellas había dejado unas manchas negras y salía humo. Como el pan tostado.

-¡Princesa!- soltó Finn preocupado y tomándola de las manos-¿Está usted bien?-

-Si, solo quería que vieras lo que pasa, para ver si me lo puedes explicar- dijo Ámbar, mientras que el ardor de sus manos iba disminuyendo. Finn la miró un poco culpable.

-No sé a qué se deba- contestó sinceramente- Lo siento...-

La Princesa lo miró un poco desilusionada, pero le sonrió cálidamente, como siempre y posó una mano sobre su gorro.

-Está bien, Finn- le dijo, suavemente. El humano le sonrió también. Sin duda no había conocido a un ser más grande sobre la tierra como ella.

Luego de eso se giró al Rey Helado y quitó los seguros de algunas cerraduras que tenía la caja de cristal y al instante se oyó como crujía el vidrio especial, mientras le quitaba una especie de tapadera.

Vieron como salía vapor del aire helado que guardaba el Rey Helado y se acercaron a él para mirarlo.

"Se ve más feo de lo que ya era...", no puso evitar pensar el humano.

-Se ve más feo de lo que ya era...- dijo Jake, como si le leyera el pensamiento al humano, pero la verdad es que estaba sorprendido de tanta vulnerabilidad por parte del Rey Helado.

-Betty...Betty...- susurraba el viejo entre consiente y dormido.

-Lo hemos estado sedando cada dos horas- explicó la Princesa- Sin embargo es mucha la energía que tiene y es difícil aplazarla, por ellos no está dormido del todo y le duele todo lo que están haciendo los doctores- explicó la Princesa y luego se giró a Finn- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo funciona su corona?-

-La verdad, Princesa...muy poco- confesó Finn- Lo único que sabemos de ella es que le da sus poderes al Rey Helado y que se debilita si no la tiene cerca-

-Bien...- dijo Ámbar, frunciendo los labios- En ese caso, tendremos que analizarla mejor. Sirve igual para que se quedara aquí resguardado y no pueda escapar. Le diré a Anthony que venga a recogerla y la examiné mejor-

-Si, Princesa...- murmuró Finn, inclinándose de nuevo sobre la incubadora. Y mirándolo con tristeza. Era molesto y se odiaban...pero jamás le hubiese gustado que terminara en un refrigerador en medio de un caldero.

La Princesa endulzó por igual la mirada y tomó y acercó su mano a una de las de Rey Helado, picoteada por todos esos cables e inyecciones.

No sabía por qué, pero después de que Finn le habló de él...realmente sentía una conexión con su pasado. Reconocerlo no fue difícil, puesto que, cuando los enfermeros le entregaron sus ropas desgastadas y malolientes, cayeron unos cuantos papeles...entre ella una foto de un caballero de tez ambarina, cabello castaño y con lentes. En su mano tenía "El Enchiridion" y se hallaba en una exposición de ciencia. Abajo pudo leer el nombre del sujeto "Simon Petrikov"...y lo relacionó con la historia de Finn.

Sin duda alguna, el hombre que llegó esa mañana arrastrándose por el desierto, había sido él.

Verificó su aura...y no encontraba otra aura más difícil de leer en el pasado.

Para empezar, la forma de esta era bastante inusual, a veces se hacía más pequeña, otras más grande...a veces se le veía un azul tan fuerte que llegó a lastimarle los ojos, pero e algunas ocasiones se volvía opaca y negruzca al cien, dejando solo un destello de marcas azules.

El aura más loca que en su vida había visto. Por eso requería la ayuda de Finn y Jake, lamentablemente no supieron responderle. Y luego, a eso sumarle que la corona, su fuente de poder, parecía repelerla.

-Posee un aura muy complicada de leer...y no deja de suspirar el nombre de mamá entre sueños...- dijo con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

-¿PERDOOOOOON?- soltó Jake, sorprendido y Finn únicamente lo miró con una confiada sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, te explico luego- dijo el humano y luego miró a la Princesa- ¿Le puedo decir, alteza?-

-Claro...- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirando la respiración entrecortada del hombre y sus suspiros incoherentes, donde regularmente se escuchaba "Betty".

Siempre fue su enemigo, la persona más irritable que habían conocido...pero verlo ese estado, hacia que a Finn se le cayera el cabello de la culpa. Se sentía tan mal...hasta uno de sus enemigos había resultado afectado.

Con razón él y Marcy se habían tratado tan bien cuando salieron de Bellotopia: porque, a pesar de su salvaje naturaleza y locura, tenían algo que los unía...un terrible pasado.

Fue cuando el Rey Helado soltó un largo suspiro y sus parpados comenzaron a temblar, mientras que sentía como el sedante se iba liberando poco a poco de su engarrotado cuerpo. Se sentía ardiente, como si una cubeta de lava le hubiera caído encima, se sentía débil e indefenso. ¿Desde cuanto hacia que no se sentía así de…vulnerable?

Vio un techo blanco con humo helado…y cuando sintió mejor el ambiente en el que se encontraba…se hallo con un intenso y acogedor frío sobre su cuerpo. Confortable…pero tremendamente débil. Con nauseas en el estomago y los mareos de la pasada insolación, vio tres rostros que lo miraban muy preocupado. Pero bien, se sentía tan mal que apenas y se dio cuenta de tres caras que lo miraban con preocupación a través de una caja de cristal.

No recordaba mucho, salvo cuando su cara dio de lleno con la arena, cayendo desfallecido por el calor abrasador del Ultimo Desierto y luego miles de voces, pasos, ansias y demás…sumándole un dolor punzante en los brazos.

Enfocó la mirada y le ardieron los ojos…pero pudo ver un gorro blanco muy familiar y unos ojos azules mirándolo con culpabilidad…vio unas rejas también, bien definidas y una nariz negra y chata.

-¿Finn, Jake?...- susurró, sorprendido, pero sus fuerzas le quemaban la garganta de tan débiles que eran. El humano amplió un poco la mirada y se inclinó más hacia él con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos culpables.

-Buenos días, vejete…- dijo, con una dulzura con al que nunca antes se había referido hacia él- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo…- trató de decir…pero no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes.

-Tengo que volver a sedarlo…- oyó otra voz…y entonces, ese corazón helado que vivió en el frío durante años…comenzó a palpitar de nuevo. Volteó un poco la mirada y definitivamente, toda su existencia dio un giro al verla.

Tez ambarina, cabello castaño…mirada brillante… ¿Era ella? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, ella era _su_ princesa? ¿La única Princesa a la que él realmente amó? Trató con todo su corazón llevarse las manos a las barbas y sacarla…compararla con el brillo de esos ojos… ¿ámbar? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba ese color chocolate tan propio de Betty? ¿Dónde? Pero era ella, tenía su esencia, su belleza, su compasión...¡Hasta caminaban igual! Una desesperación indescriptible se extendió por cada musculo de su cuerpo…y generó adrenalina.

-¿Betty…?- susurró con esperanzas. La Princesa se detuvo de preparar una inyección de morfina que estaba preparando y lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que la confundiera o que si quiera le encontrara parentesco con su mamá- ¿Eres tú, amor…?-

Ámbar se quedó estática…mirándolo y Finn pudo ver lo pálida que se encontraba. Y casi se pone a llorar. Ahora le dolían sus decisiones hasta a la Princesa. Primero le hacía recordar y decirle un pasado, un pasado que él, al menos en su lugar, hubiese preferido enterrar y luego le trae al que pudo ser su padre si esa dichosa Corona no hubiera aparecido: A Simon Petrikov. Le dolía el dolor del Rey Helado y lo comprobaba en sus ojos vidriosos y brillantes…de hecho la jeringa temblaba en sus manos.

-No…- respondió ella con el corazón encogido- Katherine…- dijo su nombre. El Rey Helado amplió los ojos sorprendido de la respuesta negativa y trató de enderezarse. De repente…se sentía más solo que en su palacio de hielo y Ghunter.

-No…- negó, necio- Tú…eres Betty. Eres…mi Princesa…- dijo el Rey Helado, en tono triste. Pero Ámbar únicamente bajó la cabeza avergonzada y la movió de un lado a otro.

-No…soy su hija…- dijo al final…consiguiendo que el Rey Helado se paralizara de la sorpresa, mientras que la mandíbula de Jake quedaba totalmente abierta. Es parte de la historia no se la sabía- Mamá…hace mucho tiempo que no está aquí- dejó claro.

-No…¿Quieres decir que…mi Princesa esta…?- no pudo completar la frase, la voz se le quebró….y el dolor de tantos años volvía a ser permanente. La locura, la ira, la frustración guardada desde hace mucho tiempo salieron a flote. Le dolía…un nuevo hueco que jamás sería llenado se abría…poco a poco-No...Bety...ella... ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡NO, NO PUEDE! ¡TU ERES BETY! ¡TU ERES BETY!-

Pronto, los gritos del Rey Helado se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la habitación, mientras que su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas y caía en la desesperación total. Pronto sus lágrimas, con el frío, se convertían en cubitos de hielo y de sus manos, comenzaba a sacar unos rayos de color azul.

El aparato que marcaba su pulso cardiaco comenzó a acelerar, quebrándoles los tímpanos a cada uno y haciendo que la presión a ellos también les aumentará.

-¡Rey Helado!- dijo Finn, alarmado y empujándolo un poco para obligarlo a acostarse de nuevo sobre la plana almohada, pues el vejete quería dejar la cúpula de cristal.

-¡NO MÍ PRINCESA! ¡NO MÍ PRINCESA!- lloraba el Rey Helado sin consolación alguna. La Princesa reaccionó rápidamente y se acercó a ellos, mientras que el viejo pataleaba y lloraba con más fuerza.

-¡Inmovilízalo, Finn! ¡Debo sedarlo antes de que su presión suba a mas!- ordenó la Princesa, tratando de buscar un ángulo bueno para clavarle la aguja.

-¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Cálmate!- dijo Finn, tratando de estabilizarlo.

-¡TU ERES BETY! ¡TU ERES BETY!- le gritaba a la Princesa, aun si estar cuerdo. Ámbar decidió hacerse la sorda. Por mucho que le quebrara oír eso, debía ser fuerte para salvar la vida inmortal de ese hombre.

-¡Jake, trae a los doctores y a Marceline!- pidió Finn, mirando a su hermano-¡Ella es a la única que escuchará!-

-¡S-s...Si, Finn!- respondió el perro, completamente confundido. Pero de donde pudo sacó fuerza de voluntad y salió de la habitación.

-¡Vamos, Rey Helado! ¡Debes calmarte!- dijo Finn, zarandeando al hombre, pero le resultaba más complicado ya que iba ganando fuerza y pronto comenzó a sacar rayos de sus manos, disparándolos en distintas direcciones.

Uno de ellos casi le daba a Ámbar, pero esta fue más rápida y lo esquivó, apenas agachándose.

Finn, al no tener opción, saltó y se metió a la caja de cristal, encima de él. Pero el viejo solo se puso más loco y jaló con fuerza sus brazos, arrancándose todos los tubos metidos a su piel con agujas, rasgándole.

Ámbar se quedó por un momento tiesa del terror que la atormentaba en esos momentos y el recuerdo de tantos años al ver la sangre de su brazo escurrirse, gracias a la rasgadura.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se acercó decisiva a él, aunque el olor a sangre la mareara.

-¡Ya viste! ¡Quédate quieto o te vas a lastimar más!- gritó Finn, igual aterrado.

-¡DIME QUÉ TÚ ERES MÍ PRINCESA! ¡DIMELO, POR Favor!- suplió el hombre, desesperado, mientras que el pitar de la maquinita sonaba mas y mas duro.

Entonces la Princesa tuvo que tomarlo de la muñeca llena de sangre, inmovilizar su brazo y meter de lleno la aguja, apretando a presión el líquido transparente a su fría sangre.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dime que ella es mi Princesa! ¡DIMELO, FINN!- suplicó el hombre, pero Finn únicamente lo inmovilizó de nuevo, con los dientes apretados.

-¡Lo siento de veras, viejo!- dijo con tristeza el humano.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! Dímelo...Dímelo...- pronto, la voz del vejete se comenzó a extinguir y sus párpados fueron cayendo, mientras sentía como un frío inusual se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, refrescándolo y relajándolo, pese a toda la tristeza que sentía. Finn miró como poco a poco aflojaba su agarre y como acomodaba de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Pronto de nuevo se escuchó la respiración entrecortada del Rey Helado, mientras se quedaba quieto, con los ojos entre abiertos, mirándolo con un vació en sus ojos y gesto inexpresivo. Entonces no pudo evitar soltar otra pequeña lágrima, dejando claro que la morfina le había tranquilizado.

-Lo siento, Simón...- dijo Finn en tono culpable y mirándolo fijamente. A veces el Rey Helado solía ser así de apacible. Miró al lado y vio su brazo, cubierto de sangre igual que los tubos y las agujas, manchando las sábanas blancas y las bermudas del viejo.

Luego dirigió su mirada a la Princesa.

La pobre estaba palidísima y co la respira con agitada, mientras veía como el Rey Helado había logrado estabilizarse. Luego miró las manchas de la sangre en los tubos y demás y luego miró petrificada sus manos, mientras le temblaban junto con la jeringa de vidrio.

Tratar de calmar a ese hombre con el humano, le había dejado las palmas llenas de sangre. Pronto ese olor a óxido y sal se metió por su nariz...causándole el peor de los mareos del mundo.

La vista se le comenzó a nublar y toda la fuerza se le fue de su cuerpo. Tenía la sangre de uno de los de su pasado en su cuerpo, atormentándola...mientras que los recuerdos golpeaban su cabeza, dándole una fuerte jaqueca, mientras se le bajaba la presión hasta lo más mínimo.

Pronto comenzó a temblar más.

-Princesa...¿Está usted bien?- preguntó Finn preocupado al ver su semblante.

Ámbar lo miró horrorizada y...la jeringa se le resbaló de las manos, quedándose sin fuerza...se llevó una mano a la frente, tambaleó y, Finn vio como se desplomaba sin sentido alguno en el suelo helado.

-¡Princesa!- soltó preocupado. Rápidamente se bajó de un salto del Rey Helado, brincando la incubadora e hincándose junto a Ámbar, mientras le daba la vuelta con cuidado y la apoyaba en su pecho-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¿Que tiene? ¡Despierte por favor!- le llamó el humano, mientras la sacudía un poco. Pero Ámbar seguía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pálida y con una marca roja en su mejilla, pues al caer, con la fricción del suelo de hielo, le había quemado ligeramente.

-¿¡Que pasa aquí!?- oyó una voz de repente en la puerta. El la dirigió a la entrada y vio como Marceline llegaba junto con Jake, agitada y con Anthony a su lado.

La sorpresa de ver a Ámbar sin conciencia, a Finn asustado y toda esa sangre no les causó mucha calma. Menos a Marceline cuando se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba a las espaldas de Finn en una incubadora de cristal.

Anthony, al ver a Ámbar en tal estado se asustó y sintió como el alma se le iba por los pies. Por lo que se acercó corriendo

-¿Que le pasó?- preguntó, preocupado, mientras también se hincaba a su lado

-No lo sé- respondió Finn- Solo ci que cuando miró la sangre en sus manos se puso palidísima y luego se desmayó-

-Es normal en ella- dijo Marceline, acercándose, mientras Finn le entregaba a Anthony la Princesa- Deberías llevarla a la enfermería a tomar aire y a que la revisen. Recuerda el pavor que le tiene ver de esa manera la sangre- dijo, dirigiéndose al Consejero, quien apretó mas a Ámbar a su pecho y asintió.

-Si...-

Y tras decir esto, pasó una mano por detrás de las rodillas de la Princesa y de sus hombros. Ni se tomó la molestia de apoyarse y simplemente se puso de pie, con la Princesa en brazos, quien tenia el mismo aspecto que un huevo duro: blanco, sudando a frio...terrible. Y luego la sacó de ahí.

Marcy vio como el Consejero se la llevaba y luego miró a Finn.

-¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Eso es lo que pasó- contestó el humano, señalando al Rey Helado en la incubadora. Marcy de nuevo le dio un vuelco a su corazón al ver a ese "buen hombre" en lo que cabía decir en ese estado.

Se acercó con cuidado a la caja de cristal y pudo verlo semidormido, mientras que su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a manera rítmica. El aparato había dejado de sonar de manera rápida y el olor a sangre inmortal le llegó a Marceline al ver todo lo que se había hecho.

Parte de su pasado estaba en una cajita de cristal, de manera literal.

-Rey Helado...-susurró con tristeza. Al instante el hombre dirigió su mirada a ella y, aunque el sedante no le permitió ni mostrar la mueca de expresión y alegría que le causaba ver, el monitor comenzó a mostrar más rápidos los latidos de su corazón. -Tranquilo...- lo calmó Marceline- Nunca debiste llegar aquí. Cuanto lo siento-

-La Princesa dijo que él llegó arrastrándose por el desierto esta mañana- explicó Jake- Debe quedarse aquí o si no el calor del desierto lo consumirá-

-Entiendo...- dijo Marceline, también percatándose de la corona a su lado. Luego se volvió al viejo y le acarició un poco la cabeza- Tranquilo, estarás bien-

-¿Disculpen?- se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Todos se voltearon y vieron a una enfermera, seguida por dos médicos y cuatro enfermeros mas- ¿Ustedes solicitaron la ayuda aquí?-

-Sí, señorita. Fui yo- dijo Jake. La amable mujer sonrió y permitió el paso a los doctores y los demás.

-Debo pedirles que solo uno se quedé aquí con él. Solo para mantenerlo tranquilo- dijo un doctor, cuya cabeza estaba afeitada. Finn y Marcy se miraron.

-Quédate tu. A ti es al que escuchará, de eso estoy seguro- dijo el humano- Yo iré a ver cómo está la Princesa y luego alcanzaré a Fionna en el entrenamiento-

-Vale, Finn- respondió Marcy. Finn vio que, al igual que él se sentía culpable y únicamente le dio un fuerte abrazo. Abrazo que la vampiresa recibió de manera cálida.

-Procura de que ya no sufra mucho ¿Si, Marcy?- susurró Finn contra su cabello. Ella únicamente asintió y se separó de él para mirarlo.

-Lo haré, héroe- respondió ella con una audaz sonrisa. Finn le devolvió el gesto y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Cuida bien al viejo, nena!- gritó Jake desde el marco de esta, haciendo que los doctores lo miraran con desaprobación por el vocabulario, pero Marcy únicamente sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

Luego de eso los chicos se fueron y Marcy se dio la vuelta, para ver todo lo que le hacían a Simos Petrikov. Por lo que se sentó en una silla en el rincón de frio cuarto, mirando cómo se movían los del personal médico, de un lado a otro.

Por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos se quedó ahí, observando cada cosa que le hacían. Lo limpiaron y todo, casi sin moverlo y tuvieron que pasar todos los aparatos al lado izquierdo para conectarlo en el brazo derecho. Vendaron y curaron su brazo rasgado y le administraron una medicina con olor a frambuesas.

Marcy vio tristemente como le hacían de todo a Simón. Y la verdad le recordó mucho a su pasado...una vez que él se lo encontró entre los escombros de la Guerra. Resultaba que, a pesar de que él la conoció el día en que fue tras de Bonnibel, ella ya lo ubicaba, aunque actuó como si hubiese sido la primera vez en su vida que se veían. Pero solo lo hizo porque, al igual que es asunto del asunto del Diario, prefería enterrar esa parte por el mismo dolor que sentía al recordar, sobre todo porque ella si lo hacía.

Pero él a ella no.

_(Flashback)_

_-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aqui?- llamó de entre los escombros, buscando sobrevivientes de cualquier tipo. Fue cuando oyó unos crujidos a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se giró y se topó con un hombre...o lo que quedaba de él._

_Era delgado, con piel azul pálida, cabello blanco enmarañado y una barba mediana un poco larga. Llevaba un traje desgastado y atada a su cinturón una corona de oro con tres rubíes bien colocados._

_Parecía cansado y más que nada desquiciado y loco. Francamente le sorprendía a Marceline ver como había llegado tan lejos y que pareciera intacto. No como su amiga Katherine, a la que habían encontrado hacia dos semanas y aun no sanaba del haber reemplazado su corazón por el Ámbar del Sol._

_Trato de buscar palpitares...lo curioso es que si los oía, pero a un ritmo al que de seguro él estaría muerto._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó ella, algo preocupada._

_-Yo...eh...no estoy muy seguro- respondió el hombre con poco hilo congruente y luego extendió su mano, dejando ver una papa a la francesa echada a perder-¿Quieres papa?-_

_Marcy miró no muy convencida al hombre y luego a la papa llena de moho._

_-No...Gracias...- dijo, algo preocupada por su aspecto. El hombre miró a la papa, se encogió de hombros y luego la botó por detrás de su hombro.-Soy Marceline, La Reina Vampiro. Vine a buscar sobrevivientes y al parecer tu eres uno. Sería bueno que me acompañares a un lugar de resguardo. Estamos ayudando a varias criaturas ahí-_

_-Eres muy amable, linda- dijo el hombre- Pero no puedo acompañarte-_

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella, extrañada´. El hombre la miró y luego tomó su corona, para levantarla en lo alto._

_-Por esta-respondió, mientras Marceline enarcaba una ceja- Está corona me da...vida-_

_-Pues que gusto. Pero si no viene va a morir aquí. Así que le pido que venga conmigo- dijo la vampiresa sin dar hincapié._

_-No puedo. Es esta corona la que no me deja- respondió en hombre y luego se la arrojó a sus pies- Está corona me da vida...pero me está volviendo loco-_

_-Oh vamos, hombre. Sé que no es nada que no podamos tratar. Solo tienes que dejar que te ayude-_

_-¿Por qué ayudarías a un monstruo como yo?- preguntó el viejo._

_Marcy lo miró con tristeza...y se preguntó si ella se reflejaba en él. Tratando de mantenerse fuerte siempre; por Marshall, por Jake, Cake, todo el ejército y todas las personas que confiaban en él...Inclusive, no hace mucho, Fionna y Finn, pero, a la vez, con un terror interno en ella y un brillo de confusión en los ojos._

_Eso lo veía en aquel hombre. Un hombre que de seguro, al igual que ella, se le derrumbó su mundo de la noche a la mañana._

_-Porque yo también lo soy- respondió ella con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. El hombre la miró algo sorprendido-¿Ves? Tengo la piel pálida como tú, una mordedura y filosos colmillos. Es lo que soy: Un vampiro-_

_-Pero...tu no pareces un monstruo- dijo el hombre. Ella lo miró algo agradecida. El primer desconocido en mucho tiempo que le decía un cumplido como ese. _

_El hombre miró de un lado a otro, buscando algo de entre los escombros y luego divisó una "juguetería", si es que se le podía llamar así dado a su terrible y ruinoso estado. _

_Caminó hacia ella, mientras Marcy veía como se alejaba._

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!- le dijo Marceline, algo asustada. Flotó para seguirlo de entre los escombros, pero solo vio como el viejo se metía por la ventana rota de lo que antes pudo ser una juguetería y como sacaba un oso de peluche de una caja._

_Era rojo con botones negros y como únicos adornos las costuras._

_El hombre volvió a salir con él en las manos y se dirigió a la vampiresa, mientras ella descendía al suelo y lo miraba algo extrañada._

_-Toma...esto es a ti- dijo, entregándoselo. Marcy lo miró sorprendida y finalmente lo tomó._

_-¿Por que me lo das?- preguntó la vampiresa, dudosa._

_-Mmm...para que no te sientas como yo. Un oso de peluche jamás estaría con un monstruo-_

_Marcy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y casi se le salen las lágrimas al oír las palabras de ese hombre. Por primera vez se sentía tan bien desde que...desde la última noche que pasó con Finn._

_-Gracias- murmuró ella, pegando inconscientemente en oso a su pecho- ¿Podría saber tu nombre? Claro, si aun lo recuerdas...-_

_-Simon Petrikov- respondió el hombre con una ligera sonrisa- ¿Y el tuyo?-_

_-Marceline Lee Abadeer. La Reina Vampiro- le respondió, algo preocupada de como pudiera reaccionar cuando le dijera lo de su naturaleza._

_-Ah...es un placer- contestó sin más el hombre- Lamento no poder acompañarte. Pero es eso o que mate a todos-_

_-¿Matar? Pero si...- trató de justificar la vampiresa, pero el hombre únicamente puso un dedo en sus labios, callándola._

_-Shhh...- chistó Simón- No subestimes a los Dioses del Hielo o si no vendrán por ti- dijo sin ninguna pizca de cordura. Luego le quitó el dedo a Marceline de la boca, mientras ella lo miraba confundida._

_-¿Qué…?- articuló la vampiresa, confundida._

_-Lo que escuchaste- dijo y luego comenzó a andar entre los escombros del mundo. Pero entonces se detuvo en seco, casi olvidando algo- Oh…por cierto, fue un placer conocerte y quisiera recordarte un poco, pero sé que no será así. Por lo que, si algún día nos vemos de nuevo, perdóname por no recordarte…-_

_Luego de eso volvió a seguir su camino, desapareciendo entre las ruinas._

_(Fin de Flashback)_

No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al recordar aquello. Por irónico que fuera, fue uno de los pocos que le dejó claro que, todos tenían un cruel pasado.

La verdad siempre supo que el Rey Helado vivía y que era el mismo Simón, poseído por el poder y la energía vital de la corona…pero jamás supo a ciencia cierta parte de su historia…hasta aquella noche en el Parque de las Hadas a las afueras de la entrada a Bellotopia.

Resultaba que, era cierto. Ella jamás le causó daño a Finn, siempre intentó cuidarlo y eso le restaba un poco la culpa y la tristeza, pero él, no podía sentirse así, porque, aunque no recordara todo, parte de él sabía el daño que le había ocasionado a la persona que más amaba y luego de eso, vivir solo…únicamente con Ghunter, Ghunter y Ghunter…Eso era un castigo peor que la vida eterna, al menos para ella.

-Listo, ya está, señorita Abadeer- avisó uno de los doctores, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Le recomiendo que se quedé un momento con él solo para tranquilizarlo y luego se retire para dejarlo descansar-

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo Marceline, poniéndose de pie. El doctor asintió con una sonrisa y luego se retiró junto con las enfermeras y los otros del personal, dejando a Marceline sola ahí, con él. No había sentido la temperatura de la recamara helada hasta que se acercó con la silla a su lado.

Nuevamente, estaba encerrado en la cúpula de cristal, lo habían cambiado de ropa y sabanas y también le habían vendado el brazo, conectando todas las agujas y tubos al otro brazo. Le dio un vuelco de nuevo cuando lo vio de nuevo casi todo sedado.

-Hola…- susurró en tono bajo. Pero pudo ver como el hombre dirigía su mirada a ella y abría la boca, intentando decir algo- No, no, no…Tranquilo. Estoy aquí, contigo. Te vas a curar…y cuando lo hagas, volveremos a casa ¿si?- dijo, forzando una sonrisa para transmitirle tranquilidad, pero lo cierto era que le destrozaba verlo así. Lo siento, Simón. Nunca debió pasarte esto. Se supone que te mentí porque, si me seguías, ibas a terminar así. Ahora veo que fue un error-

Tras decir esto, bajó la cabeza, apenada y culpable.

No era posible que las cosas llegaran a ese estado. A tal grado donde, incluso los enemigos de Finn y las únicas partes buenas de su pasado, resultaban lastimadas. Destrozadas por los azares del destino y el peso del pasado. Era tan terrible.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojada con ella misma. Por su culpa tantos habían resultado heridos: Fionna casi moría, ella igual…todo, todo estaba en juego e incluso en esos momentos. Finn y Fionna iban a morir, sus posibilidades de vida eran de una entre dieciséis…en pocas palabras…ya habían valido.

Era el egoísmo de ser más de lo que debían. De querer más vida de lo que debían tener…de la avaricia, de…de querer hacerla feliz. Todo lo estaban haciendo por ella ¿Y para que negarlo? ¡También por Marshall! Pero…ellos no pidieron aquello y Fionna solo había decidido hacerlo por Finn… ¡Porque Finn había sido el cabeza hueca al que se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Ámbar, al cabeza hueca que decidió poner todo en juego, incluso si los otros salían perjudicados! Incluso ella salía afectada de cualquier manera, aunque fuera la razón: Si Finn moría ella se quedaría ahí estancada, condenada a una eternidad a la que quedó atada por siglos.

Por eso se había enojado y dejó de hablarle a Finn por casi dos días…hasta la pelea de Anthony, pero de nuevo esa ira la invadía y más cuando sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo Finn afectaba a todos…Incluso a una de las pocas partes felices de su pasado.

-Mi Reina…- oyó susurrar al Rey Helado, ella se volteó a mirarlo en al incubadora y vio como la miraba con tristeza en los ojos, por lo que solo pudo poner una amarga sonrisa parta contrarrestar un poco su debilidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Simón?- le respondió.

-Lo…Lo logré rescatar…- dijo el hombre carraspeando y con esfuerzo levantó su brazo herido, dejando ver al mismo oso de peluche en el recuerdo de Marceline: A Hambo.

Marceline abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado por completo Hambo y cómo Finn lo había recuperado, para después… ¿Volverlo a perder? La última vez que l tocó fue cuando…cuando Finn la lastimó en Bellotopia. Si, ella se enojó tanto que se lo arrojó en la cara y luego….Finn salió corriendo detrás de ella, de seguro olvidándolo por ahí. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que el Rey Helado lo hubiera encontrado?

Entonces se dio cuenta.

No necesitaba preguntar por qué había regresado….fue simple la deducción. La había seguido para devolvérselo, porque parte de él… Muy, muy en el fondo, sabía que él se lo había entregado. De nuevo un montón de emociones la sacudieron de manera repentina. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no llorar de manera desconsolada y de no gritar su ira-amor hacia Finn. Por lo que solo pudo pensar en algo…para devolverle el favor y dejarlo descansar.

Ya hablarían de eso cuando estuviera mejor.

-Gracias, Simón- sollozó- Pero quédatelo por ahora. Lo necesitas más que nunca en estos momentos…-

* * *

-Bien, Princesa. Inhale, exhale…- decía la enfermera, mientras veía como su monarca se reavivaba poco a poco. Mientras inhalaba un poco de oxigeno de un pequeño tanque de metal. Gas comprimido, pero puro.

Finn veía cuidadosamente como la Princesa cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar de su mente el bochornoso aroma de la sangre y esa cruel imagen, que aturdieron todos sus recuerdos. Cuando llegó a la enfermería para ver como estaba, Anthony no estaba con ella, pero Ámbar ya estaba consciente y las enfermeras la tendían como locas, aunque parecía que no había sufrido gran daño.

Únicamente le colocaron una bandita blanca en su mejilla, donde había rozado con el hielo, le dieron de beber agua, oler alcohol, le tomaron la presión, le revisaron y le pusieron una jeringuita con suero que le clavaron en la muñeca, atada a banda de aislar farmacéutica. El color de la Princesa ya había vuelto y que estaba consiente de si misma y lo que pasaba. Incluso ella fue la que le dijo a Finn que Anthony se había tenido que retirar para ir a la Sala de Entrenamientos a ponerle trabajo a Fionna en lo que él y el humano iban.

-¿Se siente mejor, alteza?- preguntó Finn cuando la Princesa se quitó el oxigeno de la boca, mientras respiraba hondamente, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, como siempre.

-Si, Finn. Gracias. Perdóname, debí asustarte mucho- se disculpó.

-No, Princesa. Ni se preocupe- dijo el humano, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Es normal que se haya desmayado. Generalmente eso le sucede a su alteza cuando ve sangre- explicó la doctora, mientras guardaba algunos utensilios. Finn la miró a ella y luego a la Princesa, dudoso y extrañado.

-¿De verdad, Princesa?- preguntó, para corroborar.

-Si. Pero es un complejo mío que tengo desde la Guerra. Ver tantos muertos y sangre me afectó tanto que ahora no puedo ni ver ni oler la sangre, sino me ocurre lo que me ocurrió en la Cámara Fría- explicó la Princesa.- Bueno, como ya estoy bien…me retiro a ver si estabilizaron al rey Helado y a continuar con misa deberes reales- dijo, mientras comenzaba ponerse de pie de la cama de metal, pero al instante la enfermera la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Oh, no. De eso nada- dijo, replicándole- Usted se queda aquí hasta que le haga el antídoto- dijo y señaló la jeringuita en su brazo. Finn miró extrañado su muñeca al igual que ella.

-Creí que solo me habían puesto suero para hidratarme- dijo ella.

-No, su majestad. Le pusimos Antídoto de la Hierba Azul- dijo la doctora.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Ámbar, sorprendida.

-Porque resulta que el desmayo no solo se debió al trauma que le tiene a la sangre, majestad. Usted tenía un poco de toxina de Zanoides en la sangre- explicó la doctora y al instante los dos ampliaron los ojos de golpe.

¿Zanoides? ¿Cómo había llegado al cuerpo de la Princesa sin darse cuenta? Además los Zanoides no crecían por ahí. Crecían en la poca vegetación tropical que quedaba en Ooo, no en un desierto.

Pero entonces, al menos a Finn, le ayudó a atar un cabo el diagnostico de la doctora y supo que, al igual que todos los involucrados con ellos, ella corría un grave peligro. Solo una persona podía hacer crecer los Zanoides y se había dado cuenta de ello el día en que la enfrentó en el pueblo del Reino: La Demonio Doble Cara.

Supo entonces cual grave era que esas personas lo ayudaran. Si Ámbar resultaba afectada por ofrecer su ayuda, entonces no solo la mejor amiga de Marceline estaría en riesgo, sino todo aquel Reino por el Ámbar del Sol…y el primero en caer sería Aroon, dejando sin protección al pueblo. No podía hacerle eso a la Princesa, no después de todo lo que había echo por ellos. Así que la miró culpable…pero ella solo tenía la mirada perdida, con el ceño fruncido…como si…somos si ella también lo supiera.

-¿Cómo llegaron…Cómo llegaron los Zanoides aquí?- preguntó Finn, confuso.

-No lo sé. Pero antes de que despertara la Princesa hable con Anthony al respecto y mandó a buscar y cortar en cada rincón del Reino las plantas de los Zanoides- dijo la Doctora y luego miró a la Princesa- Aunque….son muy raras que crezcan por aquí. Menos mal que le administramos el antídoto a tiempo. Bueno, Princesa debe quedarse aquí por lo menos dos horas hasta que se limpie su sangre completamente para disminuir el riesgo. Luego de eso se puede retirar-

-Si. Gracias, Angora- respondió la Princesa con otra sonrisa, pese a su preocupación. Finn la miró prendado. En su lugar estaría preso del miedo si alguien hubiese intentado matarlo. La Doctora los dejó a solas y el humano, al instante, se dirigió a ella.

-Princesa…¿Usted cree que…alguien haya querido…?- comenzó a preguntar Finn, peor la verdad…no podía ni decirlo. Pudiese ser que no la conocía de mucho tiempo, pero más que una simple Princesa, ya era su amiga y les había ayudado en mucho. No podía imaginarse si quiera que otra persona resultara lastimada por su causa.

-No lo sé, Finn…- dijo la Princesa, leyéndole la mente- Pero quien haya sido, estoy segura que no quiere que los ayude ni a ti ni a Fionna-

Finn estaba a punto de preguntarle otra cosa más…pero entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a Marshall y a Jake, a quienes se le veían muy agitados, pues el perro había corrido a avisar a todos que la Princesa se había desmayado y Marshall, conociendo a su fuerte amiga, supo que para que la Princesa se hubiese puesto así de mal…bueno, era porque realmente se había sentido enferma o algo andaba mal.

-¡Ámbar!- exclamó el vampiro, aliviado de ver a su mejor amiga normal y con más color de lo que Jake le había descrito. Flotó hasta la cama de metal y se sentó a su lado.- Supe lo que pasó y que el Rey Helado llegó aquí muy herido. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si. Solo fue el efecto que me provocó ver tanta sangre- explicó ella, con una sonrisa para calmar a su amigo.

-…Y la intoxicación por Zanoides…- masculló Finn por lo bajo. Ámbar lo miró con desaprobación y tanto el vampiro como el perro se sorprendieron.

-¿Zanoides?- soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada grave…- trató de apaciguar la morena.

-Oh, claro…No es nada grave que alguien intente matarte con unas plantas bien venenosas para que tú y todo tu reino caigan- dijo Marshall con ironía- Nada grave…-

-Bueno, ya. Estoy bien y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo la Princesa, poniéndole punto final a la preocupación "innecesaria" de sus amigos y calmándolos un poco.

-¿Y el Rey Helado?- preguntó Jake.

-Pues logré estabilizarlo antes de desmayarme. Estoy segura que los doctores se encargaron y al rato me daré una vuelta para ver cómo está. A lo que me lleva a preguntar…- dijo y luego miró a Finn- ¿Y Marceline?-

-Oh…ella…se quedó con Simón a que lo curarán bien. Tranquilícese está en buenas manos- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando de nuevo las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entró Marceline, pero con una mirada distinta. Tenía un brillo en los ojos tan luminoso que se denotaba que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Parecía destrozada, aunque en realidad, mas de parecerlo, lo estaba.

-Hola, Marcy- le saludó el humano con un poco de cuidado-¿Todo bien?-

-Si...um...Ya estabilizaron a Simón, pero el doctor me dijo que por favor los dejara descansar- dijo, más que nada mirando a la Princesa.

-Me alegro- dijo Ámbar, esbozando su típica y cálida sonrisa.

-¿Tu estas bien?- le preguntó la vampiresa.

-Si, no te pre...-

-¡La Princesa fue intoxicada por Zanoides!- exclamó Jake, sin poder contenerlo mas en la garganta. Al instante Marceline amplió los ojos horrorizada, posando la mirada en su amiga, mientras esta veía con desaprobación al perro.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó la vampiresa, algo asustada.

-Si, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Anthony se está encargando de cortar cada raíz de ese tubérculo- dijo Finn, sonriéndole un poco a su novia para tranquilizarla, mientras le acariciaba un poco el brazo.

Pero eso solamente la calentó.

¿Cómo podía sonreírle así, como si nada? ¿Como siempre era que se encontraba con esa estúpida sonrisa en lacara, pasara lo que pasara? A ella tampoco le hicieron falta más pistas y supo quien había intentado envenenarla. Todo eso era parte del juego del Conde, el Lich y claro La Demonio Doble Cara...y Finn ¿Solo ponía pinta de buenas nuevas?

El Rey Helado estaba a punto de morir gracias a la falta de su energía vital. Un buen recuerdo presente que estaba encerrado en una cajita de cristal, debido a su reciente fragilidad...pero ¿Por que Katherine?

Ella no tenía nada que ver...o tal vez sí. Si recordaba un poco acerca de su pelea con el Lich, codo a codo con Billy. Ahí estaba la respuesta. La querían a ella, porque sabían que era la única que podía ayudarlos a detenerlos. Ya lo había echo una vez ¿Por que no una segunda?

Claro, si eliminaban a Ámbar, sería la primera pieza eliminada de lo que realmente querían hacer: Una guerra por el control de las tierras de Ooo y Aaa. No se esperaba menos, porque, a final de cuentas, el Conde había sido tan desgraciado hacia años por la misma causa: poder.

Pues no lo dejaría desbaratar algo que a ella le había tomado siglos reconstruir y mucho menos si empezaba con aquellas personas que la levantaron de los escombros. No dejaría que se llevaran a la persona que mas amaba, ni al hombre que le hizo ver en cinco minutos que no era lo que ella creía, ni a su mejor amiga.

Lo único que le calaba era que Finn pusiera esa sonrisa. Y claro, se enojó. Por lo mismo, apartó de manera brusca su mano y Finn la miró confundido, al igual que todos.

-Más te vale quitar esa sonrisa bobalicona de tu rostro, Finn- dijo, secamente.

-Marcy... ¿Por qué...?- trató de preguntar al humano, pero entonces la vampiresa se dirigió a su amiga con una candente mirada.

-No quieras ayudarnos en algo que estas segura que te va a hacer daño- dijo ella, seriamente- Perdona si sueno brusca, pero únicamente puedo darte las gracias- luego de eso se giró a los demás- Y ustedes y yo volvemos a las praderas-

Las palabras firmes de Marcy resonaron en toda la habitación, sorprendiendo a todos. ¿Volver a las praderas a nada de volverse inmortal? Y bueno, "nada" era solo un decir, porque aun faltaban cosas así como salir vivos de las Olimpiadas, sin mencionar que lo del Conde aun no estaba resuelto, es más, les ponía nerviosos tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ellos.

Pero ¿De nuevo los estaba subestimando? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Si, ya sabían que Marcy era la última persona que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que pasaba, pero, pensaban que al menos no se opondría a intentarlo de nuevo.

Finn, mas que confundido, se sintió nuevamente muy dolido. De nuevo lo subestimaba y más que nada le dolía que fuera ella. Era como y una bofetada para él.

-¿Por qué estas diciendo eso, Marcy? No nos vamos a echar para atrás ahora que ya estamos en las Olimpiadas. Hemos pasado demasiado como para regresar con las manos vacías-

-Lo siento, Finn. Pero no voy a dejar que tu deseo de ser inmortal siga lastimando a personas como Simón o como ella- respondió fríamente, señalando a Ámbar, quien dio un respingo.

Ahora él se calentó al escuchar las palabras de Marcy. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto Simon? ¿Que acaso no recordaba que ella, al quererse deshacer de él se hizo más daño? Era su culpa si lo veía desde cierta perspectiva.

Se enojó realmente de nuevo ante la idea de que alguien lo subestimara, que le diera importancia mas la vida de su enemigo y que le agradeciera a Ámbar así como así, para al final todos sus esfuerzos (esfuerzos donde casi se gana la muerte) también no valiera..

No iba a irse solo por su desconfianza, no después de haber puesto todo sobre la mesa y apostar su vida para ello. Porque entonces no quedaría como un humano inmortal ni como leyenda, sino como un cobarde. Y los héroes no eran cobardes.

Por lo que, de un momento a otro, su llama mala se encendió y su ceño de frunció de in momento a otro.

-¡Estas pero bien loca si crees que nos vamos a regresar así, sin nada!- le increpó, molesto.-¡No voy a hacerme hacia atrás si es lo que quieres! ¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado!-

-¡No puedes poner en riesgo a los demás solo para tus fines egoístas!- respondió con dureza.

-¡Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti!- gritó Finn, extasiado- ¡Dices que soy egoísta cuando tú eres la única que se preocupa por si misma! ¡Le tienes tanto miedo al dolor que quieres echar a la basura todo lo que hemos creado juntos!-

-Hey, ya basta- dijo Ámbar, enojada, mientras se ponía de pie de golpe. Pero en realidad la mirada frívola y mala que entre Marceline y el humano era más fuerte en ese momento, así que ambos quedaron sordos también por la ira.

-¡Y tú tienes tanto miedo a que piensen que no eres un héroe que estas dispuesto incluso a matar a tu propia sangre!- las palabras de la vampiresa le dolieron tanto a Finn que incluso retrocedió un paso, como si fueran agujas.

Eso fue un golpe que le sacó todo el aire. Nunca en su vida, nunca, había oído a Marcy soltarle ese veneno en la cara. Ni de ella, ni de nadie. Ni siquiera del Rey Helado. Bueno en realidad el Lich le dijo algo parecido: _"Eres un mal chiste para mí". _Pero bueno...aquel repugnante ser lo odiaba...pero Marcy...

La simple idea de que ella estaba detrás de los pasos del Lich, hizo que se pusiera rojo de rabia y dolor.

-¡Al menos yo no fui la maldita que me dejó morir!- le gritó desde el pecho, lastimándose la garganta.

-¡Finn!- le increpó Jake, sorprendido de que su hermano diera con el doble de veneno.

A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula y tragaron en seco, para luego ver la reacción de Marceline...

No fue buena. Y Finn se dio cuenta al ver el rostro de la vampiresa, desfigurado por el dolor. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y terriblemente vidriosos. Y a diferencia de otras veces...le había puesto el pie y bien metido.

Sintió de verdad todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros.

-Marcy...yo...- intentó arreglarlo. Arreglar con las palabras lo que había hecho.

Pero las palabras que una vez salen de los labios de alguien, ni Glob las puede borrar.

Marcy abrió la boca para decirle cuanto lo odiaba, pero no pudo y su tristeza le ganó. Pero no debía verse mas como la débil en esa ocasión. Por lo que únicamente salió flotando de ahí, azotando la puerta con un fuerte y cruel golpe que incluso se podía jurar que cuarteó las paredes de mármol.

-¡Marcy!- intentó detenerla Marshall, mientras se ponía de pie, pero solo vio la puerta recién golpeada...sin nada más que irradiar, salvo el coraje de la vampiresa.

Fue entonces cuando vio al culpable con la misma vergüenza que se merecía. Frunció en ceño y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el humano y lo miró molesto. Pero el vampiro solo le increpó:

-¿Cómo es que siempre metes la pata?-

* * *

Flotaba a toda velocidad. Tanta como su mente y poder de levitación le permitían.

No quería mostrarse débil, por lo que se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo,, sin importarle si chocaba a o no con algo o alguien.

Pudo sentir la mirada de preocupación y alerta de los enfermeros y doctores, pero luego esa sensación la abandonó cuando llegó al laberinto de pasillos con cientos de habitaciones de zafiro.

Iba a su cuarto, o al menos eso quería ella, porque sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos no le dejaban ni ver para donde iba.

¿Cómo le pudo decir Finn cosas como esas? Aquello había superado su "pequeño teatrito" en Bellotopia: había superado a cualquier discriminación de su padre, había superado la _quejumbrosidad _de su madre, las peleas iniciales con Marshall, el dolor de ver a Katherine, a Simón y a Fionna al borde de la muerte. No se comparaba con el dolor que le causó perderlo...pero no estaba lejos.

El único consuelo que había tenido esos años era ese: la satisfacción de que siempre cuidó a Finn por ser de una raza "superior". Y es cierto, si hubiera dado más tal vez el otro Finn no habría muerto.

Pero prefirió vendarse los ojos en ese aspecto para que su alma inmortal se sintiera un poco mas tranquila.

Sin embargo, ahora que el mismo humano se lo había gritado en cara...se había hecho pedazos.

¡Estúpido Finn! ¿Quien se creía? El no sabía nada de lo que pasó realmente, ni siquiera recordaba un poco y ahí estaba...juzgándola, hiriéndola en la parte que más le dolía. Pensaba que había hecho bien su trabajo de cuidarlo, pero lo que dijo...no tenia precio.

Lo odiaba...Lo odiaba porque había sido el único del que se había enamorado realmente. Se enamoró como una idiota, hace siglos y hace dos años. Se enamoró de un tarado como él, se enamoró de su cabello dorado y de sus inocentes ojos azules.

Se enamoró y por eso lo odiaba. Porque un buen día llegó él a recordarle todo el dolor que le causó.

Después de la Guerra, ella decidió levantarse. Ayudar a los que más necesitaba, a hacer justicia. Y luego, se encerró igual que una concha. Volviéndose dura, frívola, sarcástica, malvada a veces...Se volvió fuerte y decidió no volverse a enamorar...pero esos "gustos" acabaron cuando lo conoció a él.

Cuando lo conoció se sentía tan triste que incluso reía de su llanto o se sentía tan feliz que lloraba por su sonrisa. Se volvía débil cada vez más, le molestaban todos, los celos hacia Bonnie crecían, volviendose tal vez en algún momento odio.

Y todo eso ¿Por quién? Por un humano bobo que quería hacerla feliz, pero que por ellos no se daba cuenta el daño que le estaba haciendo a todos.

Y eso era lo que más le enojaba. Que nunca le peguntó qué quería. Si por ella fuese, desearía que se quedara así, con quince años, luego cumpliría dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho y así. Alcanzaría por su puño el puesto heroico más grande en Ooo. Se casaría, tal vez no con ella, pero verlo crecer la habría hecho muy feliz por él. Tendría hijos y solo le encontentaría ser llamada "la tía Marcy" y al final, moriría. Como todo ciclo. Y aunque le doliera su partida, estaría dichosa de haberlo visto de nuevo, de compartir su vida con ella...y no le pedía más a nadie.

Pero eso era lo que Finn no comprendía. Y su egoísmo lo había llevado a decir palabras que hacían que ella se volviera vulnerable...que sintiera dolor. Que se sintiera...humana nuevamente.

De repente chocó con algo que parecía un ropero andante que la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra, mental y físicamente. Sin embargo, antes de caer, este "ropero" la detuvo del los hombros.

-Lo siento...- sollozó mientras se limpiaba bruscamente las lágrimas, aun aturdida por el golpe. Levantó la mirada y amplió los ojos de golpe al ver una mirada esmeralda muy cerca de la suya.

-Oye, Marceline ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Anthony, a quien le había hecho tirar un par de vendas que traía.

Su suerte infernal le había hecho toparse con la persona que mas detestaba, a la nunca le interesaría su pasado y que no entendía, sin embargo...había algo diferente con la mirada de aquel muchacho.

No tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre o esa mueca de burla en su cara cuando la veía. Incluso parecía también bastante triste y preocupado por ella. Era como si ese verde la abrasara y la hiciera caer a sus pies.

Su simple aura la hizo sentirse protegida. Por lo que, sin pensarlo, únicamente rodeó su cintura y hundió su rostro en su pecho tan fuerte que incluso casi hace que el joven Consejero se caiga...y después...continuó llorando, desconsoladamente.

Anthony no le correspondió al abrazo, no por grosero, sino porque le sorprendió.

Hace un par de días, la vampiresa lo odiaba. Y ahora, como si nada, se abrazó a él, buscando consuelo.

Podía tener prohibido ayudarla gracias al pacto que hizo con el Lich por su odio a su novio...pero, las lágrimas de la vampiresa derramándose mientras tiraba un poco de su camisa, sacándolo todo, le hizo ver que no podía dejarla sola.

Irónico, porque años atrás, el era un niño de catorce años que también buscaba aferrarse a algo. Todos lo necesitaban alguna vez.

Pero a juzgar por todo lo vivido ese día, le había quedado claro que Marceline estaba tan rota como Ámbar. Y a esas personas, seas bueno o malo, no se les puede dejar solas.

Por lo que, sin decir ni una palabra o preguntar por qué, puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Marceline y la apego ligeramente mas a él.

"¿Que haces? ¡Quítate", pensó la vampiresa cuando sintió aquel contacto. No esperaba que Anthony reaccionara así. Quiso gritárselo...pero solo soltó un sollozó mas. No tenía las fuerzas ni de odiar a otra persona.

-Shhh, tranquila...no estás sola- susurró el Consejero con una calidez poco típica de él. Y la vampiresa solo se aferró mas a Anthony, soltando todo lo que tenía que soltar.

Pero toda esta contradictoria escena no se iba a poder quedar entre ellos, porque había un tercer espectador escondido...

Un humano invadido por los celos.

* * *

-¡Otra!- gritó Deinux, mientas arrojaba con una fuerza sorprendente un costal de aserrín al aire. Fionna jaló del arco, apuntó y disparó su flecha para darle en el aire, pero su puntería era tan pésima que únicamente rozó el costal y la flecha quedó clavada en el techo mientras el saco se desplomaba en el suelo.

Ante ello, la humana bufó sonoramente, bajo unas ligeras risitas de Justin.

-Je, je. ¿Segura que pedirle a la Princesa una ballesta no es una buena idea?- preguntó el moreno con cierta burla.

-¡No! Esta cosa me esta empezando a frustrar. Tiraré bien aunque sea una vez antes de la competencia- dijo con decisión.

-Tal vez sea porque no tienes aun confianza en ti misma- dijo Shadow, arrastrándose desde una sombra y volviendo a su estado habitual, llegando a su lado.

-Nunca antes había usado un arco, pero siento que la puntería es lo que me falla y nunca me había pasado eso ni con la espalda. Lo detesto- dijo con una mueca.

-Shadow tiene razón, Fi- dijo Deinux, acercándose a ellos, manteniendo una bola de fuego entre sus manos- Tienes que confiar si quieres dar en el blanco-

-Confió...pero es que...hay algo que aun me detiene- dijo Fionna, aun algo apenada.

-Haber, Fi. Cálmate y trata de darle a ese tiro al blanco que esta ahí- dijo Deinux, señalando uno en efecto a unos metros.

-Vale- dijo ella.

Tomo una flecha decisiva del carcajac y la colocó en el arco, para luego jalar de el y apuntar.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en el círculo negro del centro y respiro hondamente, olvidando que sus amigos la veían fijamente. Relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo e intentó olvidar todos los gritos de Anthony por no hacerlo bien. Fijó bien su objetivo y...tiró.

La flecha de plata salió disparada en línea recta y parecía que, finalmente iba a dar e el blanco...hasta que una espesa y rizada cabellera negra se atravesó entre su trayectoria.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron la humana y Justin al mismo tiempo. Fue cuando la portadora de esa cabellera se giró sin inmutarse, levantó una de sus pálidas manos con alargadas uñas con esmalte negro y de ella salió un resplandor purpura.

Con esa magia detuvo la flecha sin dificultad y luego...la deshizo, volviéndola no más que ácido de plata.

Fionna miró admirada como su invencible flecha había sido quemada y como esa mujer no tuvo dificultad alguna para quitársela de encima. Pero a la vez le aterrorizó. Nadie, ni siquiera Deinux que era un mago, podía derretir de esa manera las cosas y menos un metal como la plata. Si ella había podido hacerlo significaba que tenía mucho poder.

Se petrificó cuando la chica pasó sus ojos a los de ella. Ya se conocían del día en que la Princesa los presentó, aunque no recordaba su nombre, pero si se le vino a la mente el escalofrío que le dio a su hermano y a ella cuando sonrió de manera burlona.

Y ahí estaba, dibujada la misma sonrisa y con esos ojos de un rojo tan diabólico. Debió sentirse expuesta ante esa mirada, pues Marcy y Marshall tenían ese mismo color de ojos, sin embargo el de ellos. Al menos cuando no estaban molestos, no parecían tan repulsivos y aterradores. Los de esta chica, con una sonrisa o sin ella,, eran los mismos.

Pronto comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mostrando esas piernas bien torneadas y pálidas a través de ese vestido negro rasgado con mallas de alambre. Sus botas sonaban en toda la habitación y sus senos brincaban, apenas sostenidos por el exuberante escote.

Fionna tragó saliva en seco. Al parecer esa chica no sería tan amable como los otros, como cuando sin querer atacó a Justin de la misma manera. Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, se paralizó de nuevo al ver como esa belleza la juzgaba de arriba a abajo, mientras su cabellera rizada y enmarañada enmarcaba su sensual rostro.

-Creo que se te perdió algo, por allá- dijo la chica, con voz grave y sexy.

-Um, si. Lamento lo de mi flecha, aunque veo que no tuviste mucho problema en quitártela del camino- dijo Fionna, mirando el charquito de ácido.

-Escucha, enana, pudiste haberme matado- dijo de nuevo la chica, sonando en sobreactuación, ofendida. Fionna amplió los ojos. ¿Le había dicho "enana"? ¿Estaba buscando problemas?

-Déjala en paz, Kuronumo- dijo Justin, molesto y con desdén.

-Vaya...el "Chico perro" me lo está diciendo- se burló la chica, Fionna al instante enfureció. Le pasaba un poco que estuviera molesta por lo de la flecha...pero de ahí a que atacara a Justin a ofensas...no lo iba a permitir...aun si al Fi ella tenía que matarlo al final.

-Oye, amiga...Mejor ve cerrando el pico- dijo Fionna, más agresiva.

-¿Y tú me vas a obligar..."arquerita"?- dijo con burla, acercándose mas a ella y encarándola mas cerca, de manera desafiante.

-Pues si no lo cierras, si- dijo entre dientes.

-Eres una humana ¿Que nombre podrías llevar tu?- dijo, más cerca.

-Uno que no significa "Araña Prostituta" (_N. De la A: Aquí hago referencia a una criatura mitológica de la cultura japonesa. En efecto, Kuronumo significa "Araña Prostituta" y es un ser que seduce a los hombres para después comerse su corazón)- _dijo Deinux, con el ceño fruncido.

-Wow..."Vaquerito" veo que ya te empezó a causar efecto igual la rubiecita está- dijo y miró con superioridad a Fionna. La humana, harta ya de sus burlas, la empujó. Sorprendiendo a todos.

-Escucha... ¡Ya me cansaste!- dijo y tomo una flecha- Voy a dar mi primer tiro verdadero y te travesará el cuello-

-Eso guárdaselo a alguien que le interese, niña- dijo la mujer, sonriendo diabólicamente, mostrando sus colmillo. Comprobó entonces que, tal y como mencionó Justin.

-¿Quieres ver como haré que te interese?-dijo, acercando mas su rostro al suyo, con los dientes apretados, mientras la Kuronumo se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi novia?- oyó una voz rasposa, mientras alguien la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la apartaba de la cercanía de la mujer araña. Sintió como le hería la piel del brazo y como se lo torcían un poco, para después ser jaloneada por el muchacho de piel roja y cuernitos en la frente, la verdad ni recordaba su nombre, pero ralamente la estaba hiriendo y lo miraba con temor. Parecía que la planeaba matar solo con la mirada.- ¡Aléjate de mi novia o no seré cortes ni siquiera contigo!- le dijo entre dientes.-

-¡Suéltala, Jacobo!- gritó Justin y al instante sacó una cruz de madera. Fionna lo miró sorprendida, la Kuronumo rió, el chico demoniaco lo miró con ira, mientras que Shadow fruncía el ceño y Deinux se quedaba sin aliento.

-No te metas…- susurró de manera maléfica y frunció el ceño. De repente, de su frente, entre ambos cuernos, comenzó a abrirse un agujero de donde salió un tercer ojo con un resplandor rojo.

De repente, Justin soltó un grito ahogado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Puso los ojos en blanco y unas gruesas ojeras salieron de sus parpados, dándole un toque completamente diabólico. Seguía haciéndose hacia atrás y parecía que en cualquier momento se le rompería la espalda, mientras jadeaba y mantenía la boca abierta, de donde salían quejidos y más quejidos. Fionna miró horrorizada, de hecho todos lo hicieron y más Fionna y el corazón se le encogió al ver cómo le hacían daño a su nuevo amigo, el cual la había defendido.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero a Justin parecía dolerle demasiado y Jacobo había apretado el agarre contra ella, incluso sentía sus gruesas uñas perforarle su blanca piel.

-¡Déjalo!- le gritó ella, mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre- ¡Déjalo, déjalo! ¡Por favor deja a Justin!-

Pero el chico no daba pie, incluso frunció mas el ceño, dándole con todo al hombre lobo. Deinux quería ayudarle, pero no quería que las cosas salieran mal para ambos y Shadow sabía que no era prudente. No era que lo lastimara, pero conocía a Jacobo. Si intervenía, Fionna sería la siguiente.

-Te estás excediendo…- dijo una voz femenina de la nada. Todos los chicos miraron a quien se había interpuesto entre la mirada de Jacobo y Justin y les sorprendió…incluso al joven demonio pareció sorprenderlo. Entonces la conexión se perdió, su tercer ojo dejó de irradiar ese infrarrojo y Justin cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-Viejo… ¿Estás bien?- soltó Deinux preocupado, mientras e hincaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse un poco. El joven estaba palidísimo, pero las ojeras habían desaparecido al igual que el dolor, y ahora solo tenía una fuerte migraña y le costaba un poco tomar aire.

Fionna miró a quien lo había detenido y se encontró con otra participante que antes no había tratado, pero que si ya conocía. Era la chica menudita que siempre estaba con Gabriel, el pequeño niño de rizos dorados. Se parecía un poco a la Kuronumo, salvo que ella tenía un aspecto inocente y más brillante y al parecer le había escamado la piel a Jacobo cuando se puso en frente.

-Siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te importa… ¿verdad, Rubí?- dijo Kuronumo, mandándole una cruel mirada a la chica. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser pequeña y finita, frunció el ceño y los miró con superioridad.

-Y tu siempre causando problemas, hermanita…- contestó Rubí sin dar pie- Vaya, Jacobo…se te hizo pequeño cuando me viste parada aquí… ¿Será porque sabes que puedo destruirte en cualquier momento? ¿Por qué no mejor va a juntarse a otro lado y se guardan las peleas hasta el día de las Olimpiadas?-

Jacobo la miró con desprecio, pero bien puesto en su lugar. Sus ojos se tronaron mas lilas y diabólicos y mientras Kuronumo de daba la vuelta, indignada, él soltó a Fionna de manera brusca y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su chica.

-Perra…- murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que Rubí lo escuchara, pero la chica solo sonrió victoriosa, mientras veía como ambos se alejaban hacia la parte opuesta del salón. Luego de eso miró a Fionna, con un gesto más amable y dulce.

-Lamento esto… ¿Estás bien?- dijo con una voz más aguda y sonora. Realmente bonita. Fionna la miró un poco apenada y admirada. Esa chica parecía tan inocente y admiraba el valor que había tenido en atravesarse de esa manera entre Justin y Jacobo, sobre todo porque se veía que el chico lobo realmente estaba sufriendo.

-B-Bien…- tartamudeó la humana. La chica caminó a ella y tomó su muñeca para examinarla. En efecto, Jacobo había clavado sus uñas en la nívea piel de la humana y ahora tenía cuatro hondos agujeros con un poco de sangre. Al instante torció el gesto.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te curen, sino se te puede infectar- le recomendó, con una tierna sonrisa. Fionna se la devolvió un poco apenada y se cubrió con la otra mano las pequeñas heridas.

-Sí, gracias-

La chica asintió y luego miró a Justin, quien ya estaba más recobrado pero aun parecía aturdido y tosía algunas veces.

-También sería bueno que lo llevarán a él. Parece un huevo duro- dijo la chica, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. De repente Justin sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña joven que estaba plantada frente a él, con una inocente sonrisa. Fue cuando toda su debilidad se le vino hasta los pies y se levantó de golpe. Fue tan brusco que prácticamente empujó a Deinux.

-Je, je…estoy bien. No hay por qué preocuparse por mí…- dijo, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sonriendo y rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Nunca antes la había visto tan de cerca, pero si que era hermosa…inocente, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Si, una muñequita que le dio con todo a un Demonio. Además…olía a moras…su olor favorito.

-Bueno, aun así deberías, porque generalmente quedan secuelas- le recomendó por igual a lo que Justin únicamente sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias- dijo de nuevo el chico lobo.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado-dijo Fionna, acercándose a ella y captando su atención- Me llamó Fionna. Fionna, la humana-

-Un placer. Te reconozco del día en que la Princesa los presentó a ti y a tu hermano. Me llamo Rubí, Rubí Sun...soy una ninfa de fuego-

-¿En serio?- preguntó la humana admirada.

-Si ¿Por que crees que Jacobo huyó en cuanto me puse en frente? Soy la única con la capacidad de crear dolor al igual que el- dijo,, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, donde estaba su rubí incrustado. Viéndola de cerca parecía una Gente Joya.-Pero yo no soy asi. Por cierto, perdona por todo el alboroto que te hizo pasar mi hermana...-

-No te preocupes...Veo que entre tú y ella no hay nada que ver- dijo la humana soltando una risita.

-Ja, ja...supusiste bien...-dijo Rubí. Entonces señaló al pequeño niño de rizos dorados, quien estaba del otro lado del salón, pateando un costal de aserrín. Fionna lo miro sorprendida también. Jamás vio a un niño tan pequeño hacer o ejecutar ese tipo de patas y mortales en un solo lugar. Realmente parecía tener un control excelente en la fuerza y velocidad de las piernas-Él también es mi hermano, se llama Gabriel. Es un Ángel de Aire, así como mi hermana es una Bruja de la Sombra-

-¡Wow!- dijo Fionna, sorprendida- Que bueno que por regla las familias no pueden combatir entre ellos. Sino, seria duro- dijo, torciendo el gesto.

-Si. Me imagino que has de saber lo que se siente teniendo aquí a tu hermano- mencionó la chica. Fionna al instante entristeció la mirada.

-Si. Ha sido bastante difícil tanto para él como para mí- dijo la humana.

-Bueno, al menos están aquí por voluntad propia. Nuestros padres nos obligaron a venir aquí y volvernos inmortales- dijo Rubí cruzándose de brazos- Creo que lo único bueno de esta competencia es esa regla-

-Tienes razón- dijo Fionna, dedicándole una sonrisa, a lo que la muchacha le sonrió.

De repente los portones se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a Finn y a Jale pisándole los talones.

Todos se detuvieron a mirar como entraba, todo rojo de ira y prepotente, de hecho Jake parecía que había intentado calmarlo por un largo rato. Fionna, a decir verdad, nunca lo había visto así de molesto.

-Préstame tu arco- escupió sin más cuando llegó con su hermana. Se olvidó por completo de que Justin, Deinux y Shadow estaban ahí y se saltó el saludo, también paso por alto completamente la nueva amiga-enemiga de Fionna.

Antes de que la humana le pudiera contestar, su hermano se lo arrebató de las manos, tomó tres flechas del carcajac, las puso en la cuerda y apuntó.

-Finn, tranquilízate...-dijo Jake inútilmente.

El humano lo ignoró por completo y dejó soltar el arco. Con las tres flechas...fue cuando le dio a un muñeco de trapo con arena adentro de manera limpia. Las tres flechas se clavaron en el un tras la otra e incluso pareció que se hundieron más que de lo que debía por la potencia.

Luego de eso tiró el arco al suelo y lo miró, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y su aspecto colorado. ¡Grandioso! Solo eso le faltaba: dar un espectáculo de celos ante los rivales que tendría que mata y su hermana.

-Finn... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la humana, cuidadosa. Al instante el chico se volteó hacia ella, sobresaltándola y echando chispas.

-¿Que si estoy bien? ¡No! ¡No lo estoy!- bramó con coraje.-¿Tienes ideas de lo que hize? ¡Yo creo que no!-

-Espera, Finn ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Deinux, sorprendido de su repentino cambio de humor.

-Metí la pata... ¡Metí la pata con Marceline!- dijo, sacando toda la ira que sentía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó la humana.

-Porque le dije cosas que no debía. ¡Caray, Fi! ¡Nunca me va a perdonar!- dijo, sintiéndose culpable.

-Haber, haber, haber...- lo detuvo Fionna con un ademan- Siéntate...- dijo tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo, mientras se seguía lamentando. Luego la humana se giró a ver al perro- Jake...¿Me podrías decir que rayos paso? Comienza primero por decirme que pasó con la Princesa y El Rey Helado-

-Si...- contestó el can- Bueno...resulta que la Princesa...- comenzó a decir Jake, pero luego vio como Deinux, Justin, Shadow y una chica menudita de cabello negro los observaban con curiosidad. No es que fuera payaso, pero prefería tener al menos guardado lo de los Zanoides y la relación que tenían con la Demonio, el Lich y el Conde. Ése era un problema a quien nadie le incumbía salvo a ellos...Y por la ventaja de Finn y Fionna, prefería quedarse callado-...Uh, está mejor...si, se desmayó porque le tiene poca resistencia a la sangre, pero ya está bien y en cuanto al Rey Helado...bueno, hubieron una especie de problemitas que hizo que necesitáramos la ayuda de Marceline, pero...al parecer las cosas no marcharon muy bien después dijo y luego miró a Finn, quien aun tenía el mismo gesto frustrado y molesto.

-La herí...¿Como pude ser ten estúpido?- dijo Finn, diciéndoselo así mismo más que nada-

-Pero no entiendo...- dijo la humana no muy convencida- ¿Qué demonios pasó como para que Marceline se enojara tanto?-

-Le dije que yo no era la maldita que me había dejado morir- confesó Finn con un suspiro, mientras quedaba cabizbajo.

La humana amplió los ojos y entendió al cien por ciento por que la vampira se había enojada de tal manera. Finn había tocado un punto demasiado malo, le había reprochado algo de lo que ni siquiera había tenido la culpa.

Solo eso le faltaba a Marceline: que la persona que le habían arrebatado le reprochara de su propia muerte. Si, Finn había metido la pata y bien metida.

-Eres un idiota...- dijo la humana y le dio un zape en la cabeza, haciendo que Finn la echara hacia adelante y soltaba un quejido.

-¡Auch!- dijo molesto y la miró de la misma manera.

-¿Por que siempre metes la pata de esa manera?- le peguntó la humana algo enojada.

-¿Marceline es tu novia?- preguntó de repente la chica menudita. Finn miró hacia arriba y finalmente se percató de ella, por lo que se puso de pie y la miró mejor. La había visto entrenar y parecía no despegarse del Peón más joven entre ellos.

-Um...si... ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó el humano con cierta desconfianza, mientras la estudiaba de abajo hacia arriba. Era apenas unos centímetros, más alta que él, pero parecía más bajita que Fionna. La muchacha abrió la boca para contestarle, pero entonces la humana se interpuso entre ambos.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Fionna- Finn, ella es Rubí Sun, una ninfa de, um...- la humana se detuvo al no recordar, invitándola a seguir.

-Una Ninfa del fuego- completo ella. Fionna chasqueó los dedos y se giro de nuevo al humano.

-¡Oh, claro! Rubí, el es mi hermano: Finn, el humano- dijo Fi, presentando formalmente. Finn de nuevo la miró con un poco de más confianza y le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo él, mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-El gusto es mío- dijo Rubí- Wow...los últimos humanos en lo que queda de la tierra. Debe ser un poco difícil-

-Ni te lo imaginas...- dijo Fionna por los dos, mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía algo nerviosa, recordando toda su historia y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para conocerla.

-¡Fi! ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la mano?- dijo el humano exaltado, mientras veía las marcas de las garras que Jacobo había dejado e su tersa piel en la mano con la que la humana se rascaba la nuca. La sonrisa de la Fionna se borró al instante y miró su muñeca, para después cubrirla con un rayo de nerviosismo en el rostro.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!- soltó, intentado calmarlo. Finn apartó su otra mano y tomo esa para examinarla mejor y ver que en efecto estaba herida.

-¿Como que nada? ¿Qué es esto entonces?- preguntó, mas alarmado.

-Sí, nena... ¿Quien te lo hizo?- dijo Jake, igual de preocupado.

-No...Nadie...- trató de apaciguar la humana.

-Si quieres culpables, el responsable esta allá- dijo Deinux sin pudor alguno, señalando donde Jacobo golpeaba una pera de box y combate- Es el novio de la hermana de esta linda chica- volvió a decir, haciendo un ademán hacia Rubí.

-¡Deinux!- bramó Fionna molesta por haber descubierto algo que prefería que se quedara entre un problema de rivales. Solo Kuronumo y ella. Además, Finn ya iba enojado por la disputa con Marceline y su ataque de celos por lo del joven Consejero...calentarlo mas no iba a resolver las cosas y la humana y Jake lo sabían.

Rápidamente el humano se giró hacia donde estaba entrenando el joven de piel rojiza, echando chispas por los ojos. Estaba harto de que la gente de ahí los quisiera manipular y pisotear hasta no dar más. Harto de que lastimaran lo que realmente quería.

Primer Marceline, subestimándolo y haciéndole decir cosas que prefería guardárselas o que ni sentía. Luego Anthony, hipócrita como siempre. Ahí estaba como un caballero desesperado por hacerle entender a la Princesa que la amaba y luego ¡Boom! Tiene una pelea con Marcy y este intenta bajársela. Esto le causo más repugnancia hacia él; no solo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de la vampiresa, sino igual de Ámbar. Prácticamente estaba traicionando el aprecio que lo hizo salir a la luz. ¡Vaya sujeto!

Solo le faltaba que un idiota bueno para nada lastimara a su hermana fuera de la competencia. Ahí si ya no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú!- le gritó con toda la potencia que le pudo salir de la garganta y, en efecto, captó su atención y la de la Kuronumo. Con las cejas a punto de tocarse en su ceño y la ira convulsionando su cuerpo, quiso dar el primer paso, pero una suave mano lo detuvo del brazo.

-Finn, no. Déjalo por la paz. No vale la pena- dijo Fionna, deteniéndolo. El humano seguro a ella con rapidez y mas furia en su rostro.

-¿QUE NO VALE LA PENA?- repitió el humano-¡Mira lo que te hizo, Fi! ¡Por lo menos que se espere al día en que estemos en los combates!-

-Sí, pero escucha, no podeos hacer ya nada. Rubí hizo que me dejara en paz y por tratar de ayudarme Justin también salió lastimado- dijo Fionna.

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien- dijo el chico lobo, tan optimista como siempre.

-Exacto. Además, Finn, no sería bueno hacernos de enemigos antes de la competencia. Recuerda lo que dijo Anthony: no podemos dar una mala impresión ante los jueces-

-Esperen...-pidió Shadow,, que hasta esos momentos había estado callado- Anthony Stone, el Consejero de la Princesa Ámbar y el Arquero Real del Ejercito...¿Es su instructor?- preguntó asombrado, captando la atención de ambos humanos y cortando la inspiración de Finn para partirle el cuello al sujeto que lastimó a su hermana. De hecho...todos tenían una pinta sorprendida, incluso Rubí lo estaba.

-Si...Es nuestro lindo instructor- dijo Finn, con sarcasmo mientras la humana lo soltaba. Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y si dar pie al asunto.-¿Por que preguntas?- cuestionó él al ver tanta sorpresa por parte de los Peones

-¿No lo saben, verdad?- dijo Justin de repente, clavando mas la duda.

-¿Saber _qué?- _volvió a decir la humana.

-Anthony Stone fue el ganador de las Olimpiadas de la Perla hace un año- dijo Rubí.

-¿QUE?- soltaron los dos humanos y el perro al mismo tiempo.

Finn, Fionna y Jake ampliaron los ojos desmesuradamente y la mandíbula se les desencajó. Pronto entendieron la razón que por que la Princesa los había puesto a aprender de él...porque era el que menor sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas.

Sabían que Anthony tenía un gran aprecio por la Princesa, independientemente de los sentimientos tal vez no correspondidos del Consejero, pero jamás pensaron que demasiado como para entrenar su segurita muerte...o salvación.

Finn no podía creérselo. Veía a Anthony como un molesto, irritable, enojón, maleducado, hipócrita y mentiroso _bajanovias, _pero no lo imaginaba matando a alguien. Y la Princesa debía quererlo mucho, pues ella misma se lo había dicho: odiaba esa competencia tanto como el pueblo y los Peones.

Definitivamente se les había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detallito.

-Si...- dijo Justin- Anthony Stone ganó las Olimpiadas de la Perla por clavar una flecha en medio de los dos ojos de un Gigante de Tierra.-

-¿Por que no nos comentaron nada?- dijo Finn, sin salir de su asombro.

-No sabíamos que él fuera su instructor- dijo Shadow- Además, puso ser que la Princesa no les dijera nada porque generalmente no se permite que un juez sea a la vez instructor en las Olimpiadas-

Finn y Fionna se miraron. Eso estaba turbio y daba la sensación de que Ámbar estaba manipulando todo eso. No era coincidencia, porque, en lo poco que conocían, ella no actuaba por actuar y tenía algo en mente. Solo rogaban porque no tuviera que ver con el asunto del Conde y su conspiración.

Fue entonces que, antes de mencionar algo más, los portones del Salón de Entrenamientos se abrió con un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando todos y captando su atención.

Todos se tensaron cuando vieron a los doce elegantes y serios caballeros del Parlamento entrar por las puertas. Finn se los quedó mirando por un momento y cada una de sus expresiones y miradas. Parecía que la joya que tenía la frente de cada uno brillaba más que sus ojos y no pudo definir si era malo.

Pero esos hombres que les ponían los pelos de punta a la Princesa y a Anthony parecían estar tan insensibles como la vez en la que la Demonio atacó a dos de las Gente Joya.

-¡Peones! ¡Al frente, por favor!- exigió el caballero del diamante en la frente por todos. Al instante, todos los participantes, incluidos Fionna y Finn se pusieron firmes en fila india, junto a todos los demás, mientras Jake se escondía detrás de unos costales de brea para no ser descubierto, pues se suponía que no podía quedarse ahí y la Princesa aun no le daba el consentimiento de apoyar a los humanos.

Estaban tensos, incluso Jacobo parecía estarlo. Y la verdad se esperaba la visita de la Princesa o de los Siete Jueces incluso, pero no de la máxima autoridad al nivel de Ámbar, a quien se veía que la tenían manipulada.

-Tenemos un aviso que hacer- dijo el caballero, viendo que todos estaba escuchando atentamente...pero incluso podían oler el miedo. Finn se dio cuenta de que sabían de esa tensión...pero lo que diría solo iba a hacer que todo el peso del mundo recayera bajo sus hombros- Por cuestiones del Palacio, la Princesa Ámbar y el Parlamento han decidido hacer unos ajustes en las Olimpiadas de este año. el evento no se realizará dentro de dos semanas, como se tenía previsto. Así que, vayan afilando sus espadas y puliendo sus escudos, porque las Olimpiadas de la Perla se ejecutarán dentro de cuatro días...-

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Anthony a la vampiresa, quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Sí, gracias- dijo ella, mientras entristecía la mirada y afinaba un poco las cuerdas de su bajo. Anthony la miró con una mueca y luego dirigió su mirada al mar.

Estaban sentados en la playa, mirando el horizonte y Marceline, únicamente tocaba su bajo-hacha, intentando distraerse de las crueles palabras que el humano le había escupido y que aun le dolía.

Cuando el Consejero la encontró así, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, no tuvo el corazón para dejarla o despegarse siquiera de ella. Estaba triste, estaba muy triste y nunca la vio así en lo poco que la conocía.

Desde el día en que se recuperó por completo vio en ella un prototipo de chica fuerte, dura, explosiva, divertida y audaz...pero, tal y como alguna vez mencionó la Princesa, él no la conocía. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que, para hacerla llorar de esa forma, realmente le había ocurrido algo muy feo.

Por lo que decidió alejarla de ahí, donde era vulnerable a lo que ella no quería: verla llorar. Así que mandó a un guardia a avisarle a Grace a que le avisara a la Princesa, que estaba ayudando a Marceline con algo, que él luego le explicaba y que llegaría más tarde con Fionna y Finn a entrenar.

La sacó del Palacio a la orilla del mar y le pidió que, si se sentía con confianza le platicara que había ocurrido. A juzgar por la repulsión que ambos parecían tenerse, dedujo que Marceline no iba a acceder a platicarle sus cosas...pero se equivocó por completo.

Tres minutos después de que se sentaron en la palapa, la vampiresa le contó absolutamente todo. Su pasado y el hecho de porque en las palabras de Finn habían dolido tanto. El Consejero escuchó con atención cada parte y, aunque Marceline no mencionó nada acerca de los problemas que tenían con el Conde, el Lich, la Demonio y los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera, a Anthony le quedó claro porque el Lich lo tenía en esas situaciones.

Durante la plática, Marceline mostró sentimientos de todo tipo, sentimientos que le permitieron evaluar a un mayor grado. Cuando le platicó de lo feliz que había sido con el humano antes de la Guerra y todo lo que le mostró. Como fue un amor tan puro y natural que no hizo falta de más tiempo para darse cuenta de cuanto se amaban…entonces su mirada se tornó oscura cuando comenzó a platicar acerca de la guerra…Después, cuando llegó la parte donde Finn murió y todo lo demás…rompió a llorar…y ella se sintió como una completa imbécil.

Con pocas personas se había desenvuelto así en cuanto a su pasado: con Katherine. Marshall, claro…pero nunca con alguien que pensaba odiar, e incluso nunca antes había llorado. Anthony, cuando vio cubrirse el rostro de nuevo con sus manos el corazón se le hizo trizas y encontró a una persona más que resultaría afectada por su decisión. Marceline era buena persona, no era mala ni frívola como él la había catalogado. Tenía sentimientos y luego, cuando pasó a lo último, a cómo le había afectado el estado de Simon y como Finn le había dicho esas cosas…le dio unas ganas de tomar al humano el cuello y desollarlo vivo.

Después de eso la vampiresa se puso a llorar de nuevo de manera desconsoladora, y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, el Consejero supo entonces que estaba violando todo lo que pudo construir de manera falsa: su amor a la Princesa y el pacto con el Lich…así que no pudo evitar abrazarla por los hombros y brindarle ánimos. Luego de eso, de que ella se desahogó con todo, sacó su bajo y comenzó a tocar algunas notas, mientras se tranquilizaba y Anthony la miró en silencio, viendo cómo se perdió en la música, sin embargo, parecía mejor.

-Tu historia…es la peor que he escuchado…- dijo Anthony, mirando sus manos- No pensé que las cosas fueran así entre ustedes. Supongo que también debe ser difícil para Finn enterarse de todo esto de la noche a la mañana-

-Casi nos matan por eso- bufó ella, mientras seguía tocando las notas. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio de nuevo, escuchando algunas notas…hasta que el Consejero la miró de nuevo.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Te comprendo un poco…Mi pasado tampoco fue bonito- dijo él. Entonces Marceline puso más atención y lo miró. No esperaba que él le compartiera algo.

-¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que si. Por la lealtad que le tienes a Ámbar, pensé que todo el tiempo habías estado entre la realeza- confesó la vampiresa. Anthony esbozó una triste sonrisa y miró la arena a sus pies.

-No. Yo no nací entre la realeza. Fui el hijo único de dos hechiceros del pueblo…Pero yo siempre he sido mucho más… subjetivo…así que, un día, dejé mi hogar y viaje por el Reino, divagando, estudiando, viendo la forma de volverme la persona más inteligente que pudiera. Pero, carecía de muchos recursos y aunque trabajaba para comer, no me alcanzaba para lo que realmente quería. Así que, con tan solo trece años, comencé a robar libros, libretas, toda la sabiduría de la que pudiera empaparme…y, cuando finalmente me creí lo suficientemente inteligente…volví a mi hogar…pero…-De repente el Consejero se detuvo en seco y apretó los labios, mientras el flequillo le cubría los ojos. Marceline dejó un poco su bajo de lado y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, mucha, mucha curiosidad. ¿Qué mirada tenía? ¿Qué expresión tenían esos ojos verdes al contrale aquello? ¿Qué había pasado con su familia? Fue cuando, antes de que lo pudiera invitar a continuar, el Consejero se giró a ella…con una sonrisa.- No tiene importancia. Olvídalo. Solo te diré que, después de ello, la Princesa supo que había un muchacho de quince años tan inteligente que el más viejo de los sabios de esta ciudad…me contactó y…me volví su Consejero. Le debo mucho a ella….y por eso estoy plenamente agradecido-

-Y enamorado...- dijo Marceline, con una sonrisa picara. El Consejero la volteó a ver de golpe y se puso rojísimo.

-¿Como lo...Como lo supiste?- preguntó Anthony, apenadísimo. Marceline únicamente amplió la sonrisa.

-Finn me lo dijo-

Entonces casi le sale humo por lo oídos al joven Consejero, mientras se ponía mas rojo, no sabía si de ira o vergüenza. ¿Cómo saber que el humano no fue a gritarle a medio mundo una noticia tan jugosa como la de anoche? ¿Cómo saber que n ese momento no les estaba diciendo a todos los peones restantes lo de entre ella y la Princesa Ámbar?

-¡MATARÉ A TU NOVIO!- gruñó y tomó impulso para ´ponerse de pie. Peor una suave y fría mano lo detuvo del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse, mientras reía un poco.

-Ja, ja…no tendría caso. Finn, aunque es un bobo, no tiene la culpa de que estés enamorado de Katherine- rió Marceline, mientras el Consejero se sentaba de nuevo, apenado por haber sido descubierto- Además, ya sabe lo que sientes por ella…¿Qué más podría pasar?-

-Podría llegar a los oídos del Parlamento…Entonces no tendrías idea de cuantos problemas nos ganaríamos – dijo Anthony, sentándose mejor, con un aspecto más serio.

-¿El Parlamento con los hombres que llegaron el otro día al pueblo, cuando la Demonio quiso lastimarnos?- preguntó la vampiresa.

-Sí. Pero tienen el mismo nivel de poder que la Princesa. Un movimiento en falso y podrían echar del Palacio-

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Marceline algo sorprendida de que su mejor amiga se dejara mangonear por doce hombre bien vestidos. Ella no era así simplemente- Ámbar es una buena Princesa, es linda y compasiva… ¿Qué más quieren?-

-Bueno, como nunca va a haber otro gobernante salvo ella, aquellos ambiciosos se comenzaron a revelar y como los Reyes anteriores debían escuchar al pueblo, se manifestó que esos representantes auxiliarían a la Princesa en su cometido. Pero, seamos sinceros…Mas que ayudarla, siempre la están mortificando. Ella no quiere hacer los Olimpiadas porque sabe lo que significa perder la vida de un ser en combate…pero al parecer, a ellos no les importa más que ese placer de ver la sangre- explicó el Consejero, con ira en sus palabras.

Marceline vio como su rostro adquiría un semblante más crudo y luego miró al mar.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban mal, por no decir turbias…y, aunque estuviese enojada con Finn, sentía esa inquietante molestia en todo el cuerpo. Los hombres del Parlamento resultaron ser peores que los Siete Jueces, definitivamente por todo aquello que le estaba diciendo Anthony. Para que manipularan a Ámbar, realmente debían tener condiciones muy fuertes. Esto le asustó…Si Ámbar no podía controlarlos… ¿La vida de Finn y Fionna recaían en las manos de esos sádicos? Si era así, el Conde y la Demonio junto con el Lich no serían los culpables de la muerte de los humanos…sino esos señores.

-¿Sabes, Thony…? No eres lo que yo pensaba…- dijo ella, esbozando una cálida sonrisa había él, olvidando un poco el tema. Anthony la miró por igual y también le sonrió.

-Tu tampoco eres lo que yo esperaba, Marceline. Realmente me caíste bien…sino fuera que por novio tiene a un completo bobo, je, je- se burló de nuevo el Consejero, pero con un tono más fresco, Marceline soltó una risita y luego lo miró mas sinceramente.

-Gracias por escuchar…- dijo ella, con un suspiro más sereno.

-Gracias a ti también por escucharme- dijo el joven- Y te agradecería que no me llamarás Thony, No me gusta…Nunca me ha gustado- pidió, Marceline rió más sonoramente y le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Ya quisieras…- dijo, burlándose. Anthony rió un poco por igual y Marceline lo secundó.

-Bueno…ya que me escuchaste…quisiera darte un consejo para Ámbar. Un consejo para el Consejero- dijo divertida la vampiresa. Sin duda ese chico la había puesto de mejor humor.- Cuídala…Ella…Jamás se ha enamorado de alguien y no sabe lo que es. Nunca la defraudes y sele fiel. Si haces lo que te digo, ella no pedirá más y caerá ante ti. Te lo aseguro. Es hermosa y muy linda…pero ella no pide nada más que la humildad, el repto y la lealtad…Con eso la tendrás de tu lado-

Anthony se quedó callado y un rayo de desesperanza cruzó su rostro. En amarla no había problema, en humildad tampoco, pues nunca más se había creído más que un aldeano del pueblo. Sus raíces siempre las tenía presentes…el problema era la Lealtad.

Porque, cuando la traicionara sería por la misma razón. Por lealtad. Deslealtad para salar lealtad…era un laberinto sin salida en el que simplemente ya no podía dar más vueltas…y con las palabras de su mejor amiga le quedó claro que Ámbar lo iba a odiar.

Que no solo se iba a ir a la guillotina o algo peor…se iría con la mirada decepcionada de la Princesa rodeándole la cabeza, mareándolo, quintándole el último aliento…¿Pero que tenía para hacer entonces? ¿Qué opción tenía? ¿Dejar que muriera para mantener limpio su nombre? No. Prefería verla mil veces decepcionada de él a verla muerta. Y aun si tenía que actuar de manera contradictoria para mantenerla con vida…lo haría. Lo haría porque, ese desamo por la intoxicación de Zanoides era un aviso…un aviso por parte del Lich de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal…

Y le quedó claro cuando salió de la enfermería después de que le avisaron lo que la Princesa tenía. Salió a los jardines reales…y ahí….estampó al Lich contra la pared, lleno de furia…pero miedo de que en cualquier momento, la más minina planta de Zanoides detuviera el "corazón" de su Princesa.

_(Flasback)_

_-¿Qué pasa, muchachito?- dijo el Lich con tono siseante, mientras miraba el rostro furioso de Anthony al tomarlo de los harapos de su ropa._

_-Vuélvela a tocar… ¡Y TE MATO!- gritó, temblando. No sabía si era de presión, de miedo o d ira y repulsión hacia ese ser, pero el Lich, únicamente agrandó su sonrisa, tanto que casi sus labios tocan el rabillo de sus sádicos ojos, dándole una aspecto escalofriante._

_-¿Y cómo vas a matar a alguien que es inmortal, Anthony Stone?- volvió a decir- El Conde está a puntp de todar tierra firme y tu solo estas metiendo la pata-_

_Al escuchar estas palabras, el joven enfureció y apretó mas al Lich contra la pared. Estaba débil y debía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para detenerlo, por el bien de la Princesa, de esos chicos, de él, de todos._

_-Maldito...he estado haciendo todo lo que me has dicho y...¡TU ME SALES CON ESTÁS JUGADAS!-_

_-A mi no me digas nada, papá- siseó el Lich-Ayer, ese beso, hizo que las cosas cambiaran. ¿Que querías lograr con esa declaración de amor?- dijo imitandolo de manera ridicula- ¿Querias ver si ella te perdonaba? ¿Si te daba permiso para traicionarla?-_

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y mucho menos a ti- dijo Anthony entre dientes._

_-Claro que si. ¿Y te digo por qué?- dijo el Lich de manera amenzadora, entonces lo tomó de la camisa con el unico brazo se le quedaba y lo levantó del suelo. De repente, la mirada del Consejero se volvió a una aterrorizada, mientras forcejeaba para que lo deara libre- Porque si no juegas con los sentimientos de los humanos y no los exprimes hasta que no les quede nada...la mataremos. Mataremos a la Princesa, le sacaremos el corazón y luego se la daremos de comer a las sombras...¿Quieres que tu amorcito valga junto con todo tu Reino por un par de humanos inutiles? No me hagas reír-_

_-No la tocarás...No les dejaré hacerlo- susrró Anthony con rabia, pero con decisión._

_-Entonces la lastimarás- dijo el Lich, meintras lo soltaba de manera brusca- Lo harás, porque sino, a la primera que Mataremos será a ella. Toma lo de los Zanoides...como una advertencia de lo que puede pasar...la proxima vez que desobedescaz-_

_(Fin de Flashback)_

-¿Anthony?- La voz de Marceline lo hizo despertarse de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El sacudió la cabeza y la miró.

-Dime-

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó algo preocupada- De repente te pusiste super pálido y parecías...triste. ¿Todo en orden?-

Anthony solo pudo finjir la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Era oficial, debía olvidarse de Ámbar, porque despues de lo que haría, no tendría perdóñ alguno, además, habia metido de nuevo la pata.

Debía seguir viendo a Marceline tan frivola como desde el principio...porque, en esos momentos, esa imagen había desaparecido. La vampiresa era buena onda, sensible y genial y, mas que nada, sentia cierta empatía, porque su dolor era similar: La perdida de alguien a quien amas mucho. También lo odiaría y tendría toda la razón del mundo.

-Gracias, Marcy, estoy bien. Y gracias por tus consejos...aunque...sé que la Princesa jamás me va a amar-

-¿Por que dices eso?- preguntó la vampiresa algo aturdida por el pesimismo amoroso del Consejero.

-Porque no tengo nada de lo que estas diciendo- dijo Anthony. Entonces tomó su mano y se la beso cortésmente. La vampiresa se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras el Consejero esbozaba una tierna sonrisa con un brillo singular en los ojos- Y te pido que tu también me perdones-

-¿Perdonarte por qué?- preguntó Marceline, confundida y aun azorada.

-Por algo que voy a hacer-

La vampiresa lo miró aun más confundida. ¿Perdonarlo de qué? De nuevo se sintió muy anonada y...un frío inusual le recorrió la columna cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes del Consejero. Quería pensar que era mentira, que solo era un juego cruel y ya...pero, solo había verdad en ese brillo esmeralda.

-Préstame tu bajo- dijo él, cambiando de tema de un momento a otro, mientras se lo quitaba suavemente con las manos y se lo colocaba.

-¿Tocas el bajo?- preguntó ella, algo admirada.

-Si- respondió él mientras comenzaba a tocar algunas notas, disfrutándolo.

-¿Como aprendiste?-

-Ya te lo dije, Marceline- dijo él, mientras la miraba con una sonrisa fresca y verdadera- He estudiado mucho...-

-Oh ya...espero que esa sabiduría logres aplicarla en los entrenamientos- dijo Marceline burlonamente, recordándole que no debía estar ahí, pues eran horas de entrenamiento. Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose y asustándose. Fue cuando recordó sus deberes. Marceline era tan especial e interesante...que le había quitado, fácil, dos horas de entrenamiento de los muchachos.

Rápidamente le devolvió el bajo a la vampiresa y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Maldición! -¡Lo olvidé por completo!-soltó, exaltado. Lo siento, Marcy, tengo que dejarte...-

-Está bien. Corre o sino Ámbar se va a enojar- dijo ella, mirándolo hacia arriba. El Consejero asintió con una sonrisa y echó a andar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían mientras se maldecía por haber olvidado sus deberes...y bajo la mirada de Marceline.

Vio como se alejaba hasta desparecer y luego miró sus pies, donde descansaba una pequeña y bonita almeja que las olas habían traído. La tomó y la examinó, admirando su belleza...mientras recordaba cuanto le había sorprendido lo buena persona que era Anthony...pero, si era así... ¿Por qué le daba mala espina y le pedía perdón? Así que solo susurró para si misma:

-¿Que estás ocultando, Anthony Stone?-

* * *

El día transcurrió...tal vez de manera extraña, tal vez de manera normal para algunos, pero lo que si es que cada uno terminó agotado hasta más no poder.

Después de que Anthony se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era y de llegar derrapando al entrenamiento...comenzó el verdadero tormento. Para empezar, fue recibido con reproches de los humanos acerca de que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de mencionar que él había sido el ganador de las Olimpiadas de la Perla del año pasado.

El Consejero se sorprendió de que los humazos sabían la verdad, pero luego vio las cabezas agachadas y avergonzadas de Rubí, Justin, Deinux y Shadow por detrás de los hombros de los humanos y comprendió entonces.

Les explicó que, esa era la razón por la cual era su instructor. Los instructores eran ganadores de las Olimpiadas de años pasados. Entonces Finn replicó que ya conocía la regla acerca de que ningun instructor podía ser juez al mismo tiempo en las Olimpiadas...pero Athony solo se limitó a responder:

_"Eso pregúntenselo a la Princesa, porque ni yo mismo lo sé"._

Con eso calló a los dos, pero no lo hizo por lavarse las manos, sino porque realmente ni él conocía la razón de por qué Ámbar había decidido anular esa regla con ellos y solo le habia contestado:

_"Porque sé que están en buenas manos"_

Entonces no pudo decir más. De seguro tuvo problemas con el Parlamento, porque entonces no los dejaría hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Casi se cae hacia atrás cuando se enteró que habían corrido las Olimpiadas...a cuatro días.

Podía ser que odiara a Finn o que Fionna le fuera indiferente, pero no se le hacía justo. Los primeros participantes en llegar fueron Justin y Jacobo y llevaban entrenando un mes...los humanos solo tenían dos días en los entrenamientos. No dudaba que Finn pudiera sobrevivir, pues el manejo de la espada era genial y preciso, su condición fisica era perfecta y en los combates cuerpo con cuerpo destacaba.

Fionna igual...el problema era el mugroso arco.

Todo el día Fionna se la pasó intentando darle al centro del tiro al blanco y, aunque mejoró dándole adentro de la tablilla, no le dio al centro ni una vez y eso le daba desventaja. Además, tenia la impresión que la Kuronumo y Jacobo la miraban de manera extraña y eso la ponía nerviosa. Al final, Anthony y ella quedaron agotados de tantos fallos y la mandó a hacer maromas en las barras de equilibrio y combatieron cuerpo contra cuerpo con Rubí.

La Ninfa podía tener impresionantes poderes mágicos, pero en las cinco peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con la humana, Fionna ganó cuatro.

Entonces a Anthony le tocó ponerle más atención a Finn...y de nuevo fue una rivalidad increíble y veía lo terrible que sacaba su furia...con todo. Le tocaba partir o darle a un muñeco de arena y Finn les daba en el centro o los dejaba hechos casi polvo. Le tocaban las barras y de tan fuerte que me movía, doblaba los tubos...y en los combates corporales le dio con todo, incluso en la última pelea para irse ya de otro día de entrenamientos, Finn lo derribó tan fuerte bocabajo que le sacó sangre del labio inferior. Fionna, preocupada, dejó su carcajac y se acercó a él para ayudarle a darse la vuelta y ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero el Consejero solo lo miró disgustado y molesto.

-¿Cual es tu problema?- soltó con rabia.

-¡Eso tómalo como lo que te pasará si vuelves a tocar a mi novia!- le espetó furioso y rojo de ira. Tomó su espada, llamó a Jake, quien los había estado acompañando todo el tiempo y salió de ahí sin despedirse de los otros Peones, quienes miraron un poco sorprendidos de que el humano si pusiera cartas sobre el asunto. El perro se disculpó por la actitud impulsiva de su hermano y lo siguió rápidamente.

Fionna, amablemente le llamó a Mu para que curara la fea cortada en el rostro del Consejero en el Salón principal, entonces llegó Marshall y se llevó a la humana al pueblo a una cita. Anthony entendió, se despidió de ambos y fue a ver a los de la caballeriza mientras Mu volvía a jugar con Beemo y Cake.

Cuando Finn llegó a su habitación se dio una ducha, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Jake y luego se tiró a dormir. Estaba exhausto por los entrenamientos y por todo lo que le había pasado en el día: desde lo de Simón y la pelea de Marceline, hasta por haberle roto la cara al Consejero por celos. Bien, se lo tenía merecido. Se despertó cuando la cena había terminado, le pidió a Grace que le trajera chocolate caliente y un bizcocho y, después comérselos, se tiró de nuevo a dormir para al día siguiente.

Fionna y Marshall llegaron tarde del pueblo y cenaron en el, así que se despidieron con un pasional beso y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación. Jake, Cake, Beemo y Mu se pasaron toda la tarde platicando con Aroon y paseando por la playa, volvieron para cenar, jugaron videojuegos en la sala de video del Palacio y luego se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, el perro estuvo tentado a tocarle la puerta a su hermano, para saber si estaba bien, pero decidió darle privacidad. Se la merecía.

Anthony se fue a acostar luego de darle a la Princesa el informe del entrenamiento de los humanos como todos los instructores y luego se fue a dormir. Cuando se encontraron solo de nuevo en el estudio de Ámbar, la Princesa se puso rojísima al recordar lo de la noche anterior, así que evitó la mirada del Consejero a toda costa, evitó que le cambiara la conversación y evitó cualquier contacto en el que su cuerpo sufriera un impulso y el Consejero se dio cuenta de su cortante conversación. Por lo que se despidió, salió del estudio y se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar.

Marceline llegó igual rendida, pero más que física, emocionalmente agotada. Pasó gran parte de la tarde pensando en lo que había pasado aun e la playa, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión al respecto, también pensó en lo que Anthony podía ocultar, pero tampoco halló algo tan malo que ese chico pudiera hacer si era devoto a Katherine de esa manera.

Por la tarde se pasó a ver a Simón. El Rey Helado estaba más estable, pero estaba completamente sedado. Se quedó con él dos horas hasta que los Doctores llegaron a administrarle sueros helados. Entonces se fue a darle la vuelta al pueblo, pues sin saber donde estaban Jake y Cake, sin poder divertirse con Fionna por los entrenamientos, sin molestar a Bonnibel porque todo el día se la pasó en una santa cita con Guy, con Finn peleado con ella, Anthony dictándoles su sabiduría a los humanos y Ámbar hasta el cuello con los deberes reales y atareada con "todo el tiempo que perdió en la enfermería", así que, no había mucho que hacer.

Regreso al Palacio a la hora de la cena y solo cenó con Mu, Jake, Cake y Beemo quienes entre juegos y diversión no le hacían mucho caso. Terminaron y le dejaron comiendo el ultimo platillo sola, hasta que llegaron Guy y Bonnibel, pero a ella le pareció un mal tercio e incómodo, por lo que tan pronto como los jóvenes se sentaron y Grace les dio su platillo, ella se levantó, agradeció la comida y se despidió de los chicos. Bonnibel pudo ver que el esa audaz vampira había una mueca de tristeza, así que le preguntó si estaba bien. Marceline únicamente fingió una sonrisa y le dijo que si, luego se fue antes de que comenzara un interrogatorio entre su ex mejor amiga y su compañero de banda.

Al llegar a su cuarto ni se molestó en prender la luz, simplemente se desnudó, se cambió por un camisón cortito y rojo con encajes que Ámbar le había prestado generosamente y se "acostó" en la cama, aunque en realidad, estaba levitando y se acomodó de lado...escuchando el sonido del silencio.

Escuchó a los pocos minutos varias risas en el pasillo y luego voces...supo reconocerlos al instante: era Fionna y Marshall. Miró el reloj en su buró: 2:00 am. Se sorprendió entonces...no llevaba unos minutos acostada...llevaba cuatro horas sin pegar ojo.

Bufó para si misma y para su primo. A saber que habían hecho esos dos picaros...solo esperaba que Fionna si se levantara temprano, sino Anthony se enojaría.

Escuchó como se despedían y luego unos segundos de silencio...no fue difícil imaginarse que se estaban besando. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco y luego oír un intercambio de "Buenas Noches", pasos y luego portazos suaves...luego todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo.

Giro sobre si misma al lado contrario...pero supo después de unos minutos que si no había podido morir en cuatro horas, sería difícil que lo pudiera hacer...Se sentía tan triste, tan devastada. Generalmente no le importaba si dormía o no, a fin y al cabo era un vampiro, pero se daba ese placer para sentirse un poquito mas humana y despejar su mente, sin embargo, ya ni podía hacerlo.

Todo en ella había cambiado. Se volvió mucho más sensible y llorona, esperaba a que las cosas sucedieran para actuar...y tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Ella no era una cobarde, nunca lo fue. Siempre fue audaz, lista, temeraria...y entonces ¿Que pasó? Llegó un humano estúpido a poner su vida inmortal de cabeza.

Todo se estaba repitiendo, todo era una doble versión de lo que mas le dolió en su vida mortal. Con cada cabo que se ataba...más estaba perdiendo a Finn. Se tenían confianza ahora que los dos sabían de sus sentimientos...pero la estaban usando en su contra y todo por la tensión que las Olimpiadas les estaban causando a ambos.

Ella estaba enojada con Finn porque duro y dale quería hacerla feliz, poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de Fionna y él estaba molesto porque ella creía que no podía hacerlo. Lo subestimaba, como le gritó en la mañana.

No es que lo subestimara. Ella sabía realmente se lo que era capaz, mas incluso que Jake incluso. Pero no podía arriesgase a perderlo de nuevo. No lo podía poner en el juego del pasado cuando realmente podía ser feliz. Ser feliz creciendo como todos los humanos antes de su extinción.

Aun le resonaban las palabras de Finn en la cabeza:

_"¡Yo no fui la maldita que me dejó morir!..."_

Se limpió una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla al recordar. Le dio en el punto, pero hasta cierta manera tenía razón. Si ella hubiera dado mas pies en la Batalla de los Prados Malvavisco...Finn no habría muerto. Sin embargo, se engañaba a si misma diciéndose que hizo lo que pudo para salvar un poco su alma. Aunque la realidad era esa y le carcomía.

Finn y Fionna iban a jugar con fuego y era probable que perdiera al humano de nuevo...Ya no podía seguir mas con eso. No quería estar peleada con él, ni tan alejada. Cierto, aun sus puntos eran diferentes, pero no estaba la necesidad de hacerse daño el uno al otro. ¿Por que en lugar de eso no disfrutaba del tiempo que les quedaba juntos? Como Fi y Marshall. La humana acaba los entrenamientos y el vampiro la recogía para disfrutar lo que quedara de tiempo juntos.

Miro de nuevo el reloj: 2:18 am.

No podía seguir así con Finn.

Se enderezó de golpe y descalza flotó hasta la puerta. Quitó el seguro y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. No había nadie y las luces habían sido bajadas a un tono más tolerable para vista. Solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Jake y Marshall al lado. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y cruzó hasta la puerta de Finn, donde tomó la perilla y se detuvo a pensarlo dos segundos más.

Verificó que no hubiera movimiento con su oído y escuchó por igual los latidos del humano a través de la puerta. Nada...solo un "Bum...Bum...Bum..." apacible. Valiente, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta con cuidado para que no rechinara y el humano se despertara. La luz leve del pasillo entró por la habitación del humano hasta la cama de este, donde se veía un bultito inflarse y desinflarse rítmicamente.

Pasó sin soltar la puerta aun flotando, una gran ventaja para no hacer ruido con sus pasos y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y flotó hasta la cama. Entonces vio a Finn.

El humano dormía plácidamente, pero no le pasó desapercibida una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio. Vio que en el buró estaba su gorro...raro, pues no se lo quitaba ni para dormir.

Vio su rostro apacible y lindo. Era imposible creer que ese chico tan lindo y que la ponía loquita le gritara cosas tan horribles que la pusieron a llorar todo el día. Quería hablar con él, decirle que lo sentía y que, aunque seguía sin apoyar su decisión, quería pasar lo que les quedara del tiempo, juntos y felices.

Pero no tenía el corazón para despertarlo, de seguro estaba hecho trizas por los entrenamientos y...no quería interrumpir el carácter de ese angelical rostro. Y era cierto, parecía un angelito de cabellos rubios, ojos azules celestes y piel nívea.

Pero se negaba a estar lejos de él por más tiempo.

Así que simplemente sus extremidades se encogieron hasta convertirse en el pequeño murciélago peludito en el que trasformaba y voló hasta el brazo de Finn, el cual descansaba sobre el cobertor, lo levantó con cuidado y se metió bajo de este, acurrucándose.

Pareció broma, pero el humano sintió su tibio pelaje, se acurrucó mejor entre sueños y abrazó a Marceline como un oso de peluche. La vampiresa únicamente sonrió complacida y soltó un ronroneo. Fue absurdo que eso despertara a Finn, quien de repente se sintió mas calientito.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa y bajó su mirada a algo pachón que sentía, entonces vio al pequeño murciélago hembra descansar bajo su brazo. En otros tiempos habría gritado despavorido y aventado de la cama lo que estaba tocando...pero sabia quien era. Así que solo sonrió...culpable.

-Buenas Noches, Marcy- dijo él.

La vampiresa rápidamente abrió los ojos y saltó de su lugar, colocándose fuera de la cama y volviendo a la normalidad. Se ruborizó bastante y se puso muy nerviosa. No contaba con que Finn la viera y lo despertara.

-Lo...lo siento, Finn...yo ya me iba...-tartamudeó nerviosa y se dirigió a la salida, pero entonces Finn la detuvo suavemente de la mano. Marcy se giró hacia el aun mas colorada y vio que el humano la miraba con tristeza.

-No te vayas...- pidió el humano como si fuera un niño pequeño-Pareces muy cansada...y vaya que eres un vampiro- se burló inocentemente este.

-No. No puedo dormir- dijo Marceline apenada y dándole la razón.

-Creo que lo estabas logrando aquí...conmigo- dijo Finn. La vampiresa lo miró aun mas avergonzada y le indicó que se acostara junto a él. Marceline lo miró sin dar precio; parecía que ese Finn malo e insensible de la mañana había desaparecido por completo.

El humano corrió un poco el cobertor y se hizo a un lado, Marcy lo miró no muy segura...y al final accedió, acostándose junto a él. El humano la cubrió, mientras la vampira se acomodaba de lado, dándole la espalda. Entonces el humano se acercó más a ella y dejó caer su brazo en su cintura, haciendo que la vampiresa se sonrojara más.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras la vampiresa estaba azorada y el humano solo cerraba de nuevo los ojos intentando dormir.

Marcy sentía todo de él en ese momento. Su pecho, donde se escuchaba su corazón a un ritmo regular. Era curioso; si ella tuviera uno, estaría dando a todo. Sentía sus pies tibios, a diferencia de los de ella, que estaban helados. Sus piernas desnudas sobre las de él...ese era el momento mas intimo que compartían desde...desde la última vez que durmieron juntos una noche antes de que Finn fuera asesinado.

-¿Marcy?- oyó que le decía el humano, sobresaltándola un poco.

-¿Si, Finn?- respondió ella, algo dudosa. De nuevo se crearon unos segundos de silencio...hasta que el humano habló de nuevo.

-Lo siento...-

Marcy amplió los ojos y se le encogió su inmóvil corazón. La disculpa de Finn, de un momento a otro había curado todo el dolor y la soledad que pasó durante el día. No se lo estaba diciendo de dientes para afuera, realmente lo sentía y sus palabras sonaban con la nota de la verdad.

Ella estaba a punto de decírselo, pero se le adelantó, típico de él. Sin duda le hacía pensar que hacia mejor las cosas que ella.

-No, Finn. Yo lo siento- dijo la vampiresa con el mismo tono- No debí decirte que no podías-

-Pero yo te dije cosas peores- le atajó el humano- No aprecie todo lo que has hecho por mi, en esta vida y en la otra...y eso me hace una mala persona-

-No...No eres una mala persona, Finn- dijo Marcy, triste de sus palabras- Eres una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas terribles-

-Te han pasado cosas más feas a ti. Y yo...he sido injusto contigo- dijo el humano, culpable.

La vampiresa se giró hacia él. El humano quitó la mano, permitiéndole moverse y luego, los dos quedaron cara a cara, demasiado cerca.

-¿Sabes por que me provocas tanto dolor?- dijo ella, mirando su angelical rostro. Ahora fue Finn el que se ruborizó.

-¿P-Por que?- tartamudeó, azorado.

-Porque te amo- susurró ella, con una triste sonrisa, mientras apartaba cariñosamente uno de los mechones dorados de su rostro- Y aunque no estoy de acuerdo aun con lo que Fi y y están haciendo, prefiero pasar la mayor parte que nos queda juntos a estar peleados-

-Ya también prefiero mil veces a pasar mi tiempo así, Marceline- contestó el humano, mientras ponía un sonrisa y sus mejillas se le pintaban de rosita- Y...también te amo-

Marceline le sonrió dulcemente y acarició sus mejillas...para luego acortar la distancia entre ambos...fundiéndose en un beso que ni siquiera la luz ámbar de la lámpara de noche de Finn podía rebasar de calidez.

Bajo las sábanas, sus pies entrelazándose y las manos de Finn recorriendo su cintura...hicieron que la atura subiera de un momento a otro. Marceline no pudo evitar apegarse mas a él y devorarlo a besos y Finn le correspondió, al principio de ahogó en el beso, pero luego agarró el ritmo hambriento de la vampira.

El humano no se sentía tan cuerdo en ese beso...era nuevo para él. Nunca antes había compartido la cama con una chica y mucho menos con la que amaba con locura. Eso era muy íntimo...y le quemaba a diferencia de otro que se había dado. Y no le quemaba como la Princesa Flama, no, era un calor suyo. Un calor tan humano y agradable que lo hacia desear mas y con la necesidad de...subir la temperatura mas de lo que ya estaba.

Así que, sin pensarlo únicamente dirigió su mano a una de las piernas de Marceline o donde el pensó que estaba una de ellas y comenzó a acariciársela.

Marcy se sorprendió un poco de ese gesto por parte del humano, pues era un niño...¿Que rayos podía saber sobre el sexo o sobre hacer el amor? Sonaría extraño, pero ella, en sus cientos de años, jamás lo había hecho...y no porque fuera una "anormal" sino porque simplemente no podía hacerlo con alguien a quien no amaba tanto como amó a Finn.

Finn la iba a hacer suya y esperaría a que pudiera, por ello no lo detuvo. Es más. Hizo de lado las cobijas, pues el calor también le había comenzado a quemar a ella y se le encimó, besándolo con mas fiereza, como si quisiera devorarlo.

Finn supo interpretar aquello y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras tiraba de su camisón, sacándole a Marceline un par de jadeos. Pero luego la empujó levemente y la obligó a sentarse, mientras el le recorría con las manos parte de su cintura, mientras, mientras le besaba con mas potencia el cuello, bajándole los tirantes de su camisón rojo escarlata.

Marceline echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un gemido, mientras sentía como Finn recorría y exploraba poco de su cuerpo. Pues apenas y se bajaba al trasero y devolvía sus manos a una altura decente. Ella sabía por que: porque era un niño y era normal que en esas cosas fuera tímido.

-¿F-Finn?- jadeó sin poder tragárselo.

-¿Hhhmmm?- solo pudo Finn atinar a decir mientras le seguía acariciando. Pero luego él miso hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y asalto sus labios de nuevo. Callándola y sumergiéndola en lo que él quería.

Marceline le correspondió mas salvajemente, sin sentirse cuerda ni del todo ella y entrelazó su mano en su cabello, queriéndolo sentir mas de cerca. Y es que Finn no llevaba su clásico mameluco rojo...en esos días se había acostumbrado a dormir únicamente con bermudas, pues el calor en el desierto lo hacía sudar incluso de noche.

Se seguían besando, saboreándose el uno al otro. El beso más perfecto e íntimo que alguien se podía dar. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con la cordura necesaria para detenerse...pero si con la lujuria necesario como para seguir...Marceline era salvaje de por si, esa era su naturaleza...pero Finn estaba mostrando un nuevo yo fuera del niño heroico y valiente. En esos momentos Finn...Finn se comportaba como un hombre.

Fue entonces cuando la que quiso llevar mas allá el asunto fue La vampiresa y sus sensores inmortales se activaron...mordiéndole sin querer entre el beso el labio inferior. Al instante el humano se separó...pero de dolor.

-¡Auch!- se quejó, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Marceline se dio la vuela aun hincada en la cama y lo miró apenada y culpable. Finn tenía una cortada en el labio inferior, en donde lo había mordido sin querer y donde ahora brotaba sangre. Al instante Finn trató de detenerla con su mano.

-Finn...yo...lo siento...-jadeó la vampiresa, preocupada.

-Este bien, Marceline- dijo Finn, dedicándole una sonrisa, aun con la respiración agitada- No me dolió, al contrario lo disfrute muchísimo-

La vampiresa vio no muy segura como se limpiaba la sangre y se sintió mal de nuevo. No quería lastimar a Finn y mucho menos de esa manera.

-No...-susurró ella- Esto no esta bien...-

Las palabras de Marceline fueron como un cuchillo para él y le hicieron poner los pies sobre la tierra. Claro, era normal que no le gustara Marceline porque ¿Que placer le podía dar un morro como él a la Reina más seductora de todas? Ninguno.

Se puso de rodillas frete a ella, con la respiración agitada y ruborizado. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto...Marceline para él solito... ¿Que mas podía pedir?

El nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos acerca "Del nivel quince" como Jake lo catalogaba...pero ese calor se sentía rico y hubiese dado lo que fuera por continuar e ir mas allá...pero la decisión era de Marcy y él, como caballero, debía aceptarla.

-Lo siento...pensé...que te había gustado- dijo él, inocentemente. Marcy sonrió un poco y jugó con su cabello, apenada.

-¿Quien dijo que no me había gustado?-contraatacó la vampiresa audazmente, sorprendiendo un poco al humano.

-¿Ah no?-

-No...Fue muy placentero y bastante, bastante cálido- le dijo ella, desviando la mirada, azorada. Finn hizo lo mismo y se rascó la nuca. Ambos en quedaron en silencio unos momentos.- Es mas...Déjame limpiarte eso que te hice...-Marceline se acercó de nuevo a él y lo besó intensamente, mientras absorbía la sangre que se escurría un poco por la barbilla de Finn y sus labios. Está vez la calentura del cuarto había bajado y Marceline, pese a que lo disfrutó como el anterior, tuvo que deshacerlo antes de que subiera mas-No quiero hacer esto si aun no estas preparado-

-Si...tienes razón. Por primera vez me siento muy joven para algo- dijo el humano, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.-Oye...yo...tengo que decirte algo que nos dijeron hoy en los entrenamientos-

-Dime- dijo la vampiresa, mientras veía como Finn tomaba su nano, cuidadosamente. El humano suspiró, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para sonar sutil, porque cuando le dijera a Marceline, la vampiresa se iba a venir mas abajo de lo que ya estaba.

-Los del Parlamento llegaron hoy en la mañana y anunciaron...anunciaron que las Olimpiadas de la Perla no serán en quince días...sino en cuatro-

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron de par en par y sintió un duro golpe e el estomago...No...no podía ser tan cruel el destino. Estaban a nada de perderlos, a nada de verlos morir. Un pánico inusual se apoderó de ella...pero un pánico de hace mucho siglos, cuando el otro Finn salía a batallas y a ella le daba miedo de que no volviera. Un pánico que la dejaba paralizada...que no la dejaba reaccionar o de elegir un sentimiento para que lo sacará.

Finn se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había puesto, incluso pareció ponerse mas pálida de lo normal. Y la verdad es que sentía que el alma se le iba y se puso a temblar. La temperatura cálida bajó a niveles helados...incluso para ella que era un vampiro y que no podía sentirlo. Se sentía mal enferma...y...como si el equilibrio lo perdiera...y era así.

El humano vio sus titiritar y tuvo que sostenerla para no dejarla caer hacia adelante o hacia los lados. Entonces la abrazó, la abrazó con toda la pena y el dolor de su corazón. Sabía lo que era para ella, para ella era como si firmara su sentencia segurita de muerte. Frotó su espalda, tratando de proporcionarle calor y que dejara de temblar...pero no podía. Estaba echa trizas.

No pudo evitarlo. Quiso hacerse la fuerte como tantos siglos en los que habían funcionado, pero el miedo no la dejó pensar en ese momento. El miedo de ya no tener así a Finn para ella, abrazándola y protegiéndola...así que se echó alorar, como pocas veces lo hacía, como en el día. Llevaba, fácil, setenta y cinco años sin llorar y ese día se la había pasado como Magdalena...pero con razones justificadas: Ver a uno de sus más gratos recuerdos al borde de la muerte, las palabras de Finn y ahora esa devastadora noticia.

Pensó en Marshall. Lo más seguro es que Fi ya le hubiese contado todo... ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? ¿Estaría destrozado y asustado como ella? Una cosa era segura...no estaría llorando...o al menos no en frente de la persona que mas amaba. Eso la hizo sentir tan patética.

Finn sentía las convulsiones de su novia en sus brazos y oía sus sollozos. Nunca antes la había visto llorar así... Y era su problema. Ése era el maldito problema que lo tenía tan mal: que el siempre era la razón de la cual lloraba. ¿Realmente le causaba tanto dolor? El no quería hacer eso...el solamente quería hacerla feliz. Pero no se podía retractar e irse como se lo pedía... y era fácil saber por qué: Porque no era justo ni para él ni para nadie.

Marceline se aferró a él como nunca y Finn la abrazó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su dolor y soledad a flor de piel. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo rabia de si mismo...y tampoco pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas traviesas de tan mal que se sentía ver a Marceline rota.

-Te prometo, Marcy...Te prometo que voy a ganar esas Olimpiadas...cueste lo que cueste- le prometió con u nudo en la garganta y sabiendo de sobra que en realidad esa promesa tenía un diez por ciento de ser verdadera...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_-¿Finn? ¿Finn?- le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. No veía nada. El polvo que se levantaba y el ruido eran demasiado atroces incluso para sus oídos. Sentía como aquello le quemaba la garganta, desgarrándole con cada grito desesperado con tal de encontrar al humano._

_Tosió un par de veces y echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pudo haber flotado, pero algo en ella no la dejaba y sentía que le dolían. Sentía un ardor tan profundo y punzante que...que la hizo caer a la fría tierra._

_Todo el aire se le salió del cuerpo mientras su cara quedaba sucia de la tierra humeada y sintió ese dolor más agudo recorriéndole las piernas. Como si le quebraran las rodillas y tiraran de sus muslos...Giro un poco sobre si misma y bajó la mirada para ver que le sucedía...y entonces se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_Sus piernas estaban completamente llenas de arañones y moretones. Rasguños y latigazos de donde brotaba sangre, manchándolas y batiéndose con el barro la tierra. Quiso gritar de dolor...pero su garganta ya no se lo permitía y le revolvió el estomago.._

_Pero no le importó. Debía encontrara a Finn, costara lo que costara, aun si tenía que arrastrase por el suelo en el campo de batalla. _

_Fue cuando alguien llegó a ella. Se hincó y trató de ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miró aliviada y sorprendida al ángel que la vino a salvar. Era su humano...era el Finn que estaba buscando, pero aprecia aterrado. Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas y desesperación. Le gritaba algo...pero ella no lo escuchaba...solo veía sus labios moverse de una manera desalineada y sus ojos implorándole._

_-¿Que...?- preguntó sin entender. El humano al parecer si la escuchaba, por lo que abrió más la boca y la sacudió de los hombros, aun mas desesperado, suplicándole algo- No...No te entiendo, Finn...lo siento...- dijo ella, confundida y asustada._

_Entonces, por detrás del joven vio a Fionna. Si era ella. No supo si alegrarse, aunque al principio lo hizo...aunque, cuando la miró mejor...su rostro estaba desfigurado._

_Tenía los ojos rojos y llevaba la espada de Sangre de Demonio de Finn. Se iba acercando a ellos, con un aspecto diabólico y sádico...y cuando estuvo detrás del humano, lo suficientemente cerca, levantó la espada, tomando todo el impulso del mundo...Mientras la mirada de Marceline se caía de sorpresa y susto._

_-¡CUIIDADO, FINN!- le advirtió con un grito. El humano se giró rápidamente y...solo alcanzó a ver como Fionna hacia un fuerte movimiento._

_Entonces se escuchó como la espada cortaba algo..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Marceline dio un grito desgarrador que sonó por toda la habitación y se enderezó de golpe. Fue tan fuerte su movimiento y alarido que también despertó a Finn, alarmado.

-¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! ¿Estás bien?- dijo, despertándose bruscamente y enderezándose igual. La vampiresa lo miró temblando y con la respiración agitada.

-Finn...- susurró su nombre, aun anonada y con la respiración agitada, pero aliviada de que Finn estuviera ahí, a su lado, como cuando lo vio la última vez. Debió quedarse dormida después de llorar en los brazos de Finn. Si, ya lo recordaba.

Ella y el humano platicaron de distintas cosas después de que ambos lloraron. Cosas triviales y que no conocían del otro. Rieron un rato de anécdotas divertidas por parte de ambos, contaron sus peores temores, lo geniales que eran Marshall y Cake y cosas así...hasta que al final, se quedaron bien dormidos...hasta que la vampiresa soñó de esa manera.

Aun estaba asustada y alterada, pues el que generalmente sufría de pesadillas de ese tipo era el humano, no ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el humano, mirándola preocupado. Marcy, ya más consiente y tranquila lo miró con una sonrisa para calmarlo y tomó una de sus manos.

-No te preocupes, Finn. Fue solo una pesadilla-

-Oh...- dijo Finn cayendo en la cuenta y la miró no muy seguro- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-No, Finn. Olvídalo solo fue un mal sueño te digo. Lamento haberte despertado- dijo ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo él, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Marceline le respondió con otra, apartó la manta de sus piernas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama algo mareada aun. Finn la miró sin comprender- Hey... ¿A dónde vas ahora?-

-Necesito tomar algo, estoy sedienta- explicó Marcy, poniéndose de pie y luego se giró a mirarlo con la misma sonrisa, aunque aun seguía algo aturdida- Vuelve a dormir. Yo volveré pronto, lo prometo-

Y tras decir eso, la vampiresa flotó hasta la puerta y salió antes de que Finn pudiera oponerse o decir algo más.

Se dirigió por los pasillos semi oscuros hasta las escaleras que descendían al gran salón. Flotó e vez de caminar. Ya no quería sentir más frio de lo inusual gracias a los pasillos de zafiro.

Nunca antes había tenido un sueño así, pero la ponía nerviosa. En otros sueños que había tenido ella, Finn o inclusive Fionna, siempre eran asesinados por el Conde, el Lich o la Demonio. Pero nunca por uno de ellos, y mucho menos por la sangre del humano.

Debía calmarse, todo ese asunto la estaba poniendo paranoica hasta en sus sueños. Tenía que permanecer tranquila por todos...porque ella era más sensata en la realidad que en las ilusiones. Por eso mismo, no quería hablar del sueño con Finn. Eso lo alteraría.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras del Gran Salón y vio que ese apenas y estaba iluminado por una luz ámbar...y vio los portones del comedor un poco abiertos. Se dirigió hacia allí, aunque mas que por curiosidad debía pasarlo para llegar a la cocina.

Asomó la cabeza pero no había nadie

salvo el comedor oscuro y la luz de la luna metiéndose por los ventanales y las puertas de cristal que llevaban a los jardines reales...entonces vio la puerta doble abierta, aquella que llevaba a la cocina. Entraba igual una tenue luz y se dirigió sigilosa hacia ahí.

Volvió a tomar la perilla y a asomar la cabeza y en efecto, llegó a la cocina. Esa era muy tradicional, hecha de cuarcito, cuarzo, cuarcillo y arcilla. Era grande, con hornos, parrillas, alacenas con ingredientes de todo un poco, vitrinas de cristal, sartenes de metal inoxidable y demás. Como la cocina de un restaurante italiano cinco veces.

Busco con la miraba si había alguien y en efecto encontró a su joven amiga. Ámbar no se percató de su presencia. De hecho estaba sentada en un arco que era como una ventana con puertillas de madera, pero era lo suficientemente angosto como para que la Princesa cupiera sentada con una pierna doblada, mientras sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente y miraba distante la playa a oscuras, mientras la brisa cálida movía ligeramente su cabello y las olas se oían a lo lejos.

Marcy miró el reloj en la pared del Comedor...4:17 am...lo único que se podía preguntar era ¿Que hacia su amiga despierta tan tarde?

-¿Que hace despierta tan tarde, Princesa?- preguntó la vampiresa, entrando como si nada a la cocina. La aludida volteó algo sobresaltada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa- No sabia que la realeza también tenia permiso de dormirse tan tarde-

-No podía hacerlo- contestó Ámbar- ¿Y tú?-

-Tuve una pesadilla- anunció Marcy, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador, el cual era enorme y le duplicaba la estatura. Saco una manzana como si nada y lo volvió a cerrar- La verdad no creo poder volver a dormir después eso-

-¿Te gustaría platicar sobre ello?-preguntó la Princesa, mientras veía como la vampiresa flotaba y se sentaba a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, paralela a ella, para ver el mar.

-No. Es algo que sé que va a pasar de todas maneras. Solo debo esforzarme para ya no ser perturbada incluso en mis sueños- dijo la vampiresa, esbozando igual una sonrisa. Ámbar asintió y volteó a ver hacia la playa, igual que ella, quedándose en silencio y solo escuchando el cantar el mar. Marceline absorbió el rojo de la manzana y luego se la entregó a la Princesa, quien la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Que día ¿eh, Marceline?- dijo Ámbar con un triste suspiro.

-Bueno, si con difícil te refieres a que te encuentras a un hombre de tu pasado, tu mejor amiga se desmaya, Finn gritándome de cosas y...la noticia de que las Olimpiadas se adelantaron para cuatro días...- dijo la vampiresa, con una triste sonrisa igual.

-Lo siento. Iba a decírtelo, pero vi mas apropiado que Finn te lo dijera- dijo ella y luego puso una mueca- El Parlamento esta sobre mi. No tienes idea de cómo me puse contra ellos por el bien de él y de Fi...Pero no escuchan y como Princesa tengo el deber a tomar su opinión en cuenta-

-No te preocupes...sé todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y...no te he dado las gracias-

La Princesa le sonrió en respuesta y luego giró su mirada al mar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes, Marceline? Es mejor que llores por alguien a no llorar por nadie- dijo Ámbar en un tono triste- Finn tiene mucho y estoy segura de que él merece cada una de tus lágrimas-

-¿Por que dices eso, Keila?- preguntó Marcy, algo sorprendida por el tono deprimente de su amiga.

-Tu luchas por alguien. Tienes una razón por la cual seguir viva- dijo ella-Pero, sin embargo...hay algo vació en mi...-dijo y se tocó el pecho, con una tristísima mueca y con los ojos vidriosos- ..en mi corazón yo...- dijo, pero se detuvo. La misma idea que le llevaba dando vueltas todo el día hacia que se le fuera el aire. Suspiró tristemente y la miró hacia al mar- A veces...he deseado irme. Irme lejos, salir del camino...y encontrarme a mi misma...-

-Yo simplemente no puedo permitirme pensar así...- dijo Marceline tajante. Ella la miró y la vampiresa hizo una mueca- Tengo a Finn-

-Lo sé...-dijo Ámbar, asintiendo- Y eso es lo que te estoy diciendo-

De nuevo ambas se quedaron calladas, mirando el mar. La Princesa dejó la manzana incolora en sus piernas y bebió un poco de su chocolate.

-Tengo todo, Marcy- comenzó a decir la Princesa de nuevo- Tengo un hermoso y pacifico Reino, tengo amigos como ustedes, tengo riquezas, un Palacio...no me considero fea...y sin embargo...algo me falta y no sé que es-

-Te falta enamorarte- sentencio la vampiresa con una picara sonrisa. Ámbar no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ser descubierta de esa manera.-Has hecho demasiado por este Reino y lo has hecho muy bien...Creo que es tiempo de que te dediques un tiempo-

-¿Dedicarme un tiempo? ¿Estás loca?- preguntó Ámbar algo sorprendida- Con las Olimpiadas y el Parlamento presionándome... ¿Crees que me quede tiempo para mi?-

-Tal vez...es tiempo de que veas incluso en tu propio trabajo- dijo Marceline, encogiéndose de hombros- Después de lo que pasó con Finn el día de hoy...tuve el placer de conocer mejor al joven Anthony-

El nombre le sorprendió a la Princesa y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por igual. La sonrisa audaz de Marceline la delataba y le dejaba claro que sabía lo que pasaba. Sin embargo se sentía incomoda porque ni ella sabía lo que sentía, incluso con mas de veinticuatro horas de estarlo pensando.

-¿Quien te lo...?-

-Finn...- completaron las dos al mismo tiempo, la vampira adivinando la pregunta y la Princesa adivinando la respuesta.

-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie- dijo Marcy, con una amable sonrisa.

-De todos modos tea lo iba a decir- dijo Ámbar, encogiéndose ahora ella de hombros. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y la Princesa le dio el último sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Es un buen chico. Al principio pensé que era un egocéntrico maniático que solo se preocupaba por mantener su puesto en el Palacio-dijo con una mueca burlona, la Princesa sonrió de la misma manera- Pero es un gran chico...y está muy enamorado de ti-

-¿Eso como lo sabes?-

-Porque...se le ve en los ojos como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala por ti. Está totalmente loquito por su Princesa- dijo y le guiñó un ojo. La Princesa se ruborizó hasta más no poder.

De hecho sorprendió a la vampiresa porque su rostro se puso colorado...entonces, sin querer, comenzaron a brillar todos los diamantes incrustados sobres piel con el mismo resplandor dorado con el que sello a Fionna y a Finn. Todos sus diamantes se activaron, la cicatriz en forma de media luna en su rostro igual y sus ojos se volvieron mucho más brillantes.

-Escucha...- dijo con los dientes apretados- ¡No sé porque demonios me estas diciendo esto! ¡Se perfectamente de los sentimientos de Anthony y sé perfectamente que es un buen chico! ¡Así que no vengas con cosas de las que tu novio también se ha estado burlando!...- dijo, con las palabras saliendo una tras la otra, sin tomar un segundo para respirar y de manera rápida.

-Katherine, cálmate...-pidió Marceline preocupada y comenzando a asustarse del resplandor que la comenzó a rodear y de su color rojo en la cara. Sabía lo que era: Ámbar estaba perdiendo los estribos, se estaba alterando, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Eso era poco usual, ya que con nadie se desenvolvía así más que con las personas que tenían su confianza...y Marceline era una de ellas.

Estaba sintiendo todo, todas esas emociones comprimidas en ella. Finalmente liberaba toda esa carga a su modo, pero sabía la vampiresa que no era bueno, porque el Ámbar del Sol se activaba y con el su poder interno. Así que si la Princesa explotaba, el poder dentro de ella igual, literal.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Me conoces mejor que nadie Y NO DEJARÉ MANGONEARME POR COSAS CÓMO ESAS!- gritó, mientras mas y mas comenzaba a levantar la voz. Fue tan impotente su mezcla de sentimientos que rompió la taza de cerámica que traía en las manos, sobresaltando mucho mas a su amiga.

-¡Ya basta, Katherine!- gritó Marceline duramente, devolviéndola a la realidad. La Princesa parpadeo un par de veces y se dejó caer de nuevo en el muro, mientras el resplandor de su cuerpo y ojos se apagaba.

Ámbar volvió en si por un momento y miró algo culpable a Marceline y luego sintió un dolor agudo en la mano, seguido por un pinchazo y mar ardor. Bajó su mirada y vio la taza hecha trizas y como le había dejado una cortada en la palma.

-Maldición...-gruñó ella, mientras se quitaba las astillas y hacia de lado los pedazos de la taza. Marceline la miró con una sonrisa mucho mas aliviada y contenta de que su amiga hubiese vuelto en si.

-Estás grave, Kat- rió un poco Marceline.

-¿Tu crees?- le respondió ella con ironía, mientras que se limpiaba con su blusa la sangre que había quedado en su mano y muñeca.

-A lo que voy es a que, si quieres a Anthony...tal vez no sería malo desviar un poco la atención a ello...- dijo la vampiresa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es es el problema, Marceline...-suspiró Ámbar, cansinamente- Que...ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que siento por Anthony. Todo este tiempo lo he visto como a un niño que debo proteger...y que de repente me diga que me ama, no como un mocoso, sino como un hombre...ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza...- dijo tristemente, mientras la vampiresa la miraba de la misma manera- Tu mejor que nadie sabes...que nunca me he enamorado...- dijo, mientras quedaba cabizbaja.

Marceline sonrió con amargura y tomó su mano, aun sangrienta.

-Lo sé. Y es por eso mismo que debes darle una oportunidad-

-Pero ¿Oportunidad a que, Marceline? No sé lo que es estar enamorada, no se lo que se siente y si es correcto...lo único que sé es que te confunde...- dijo Ámbar, con cierto tono de desesperación en su voz.

-Así es, Katy- dijo con una triste sonrisa- Te confunde y te lastima hasta donde no tienes idea. Pero para eso estamos diseñados los humanos: para amar-

-Pero nosotras ya no somos humanas-

-Exacto- dijo Marceline- Pero...somos más fuertes ahora. Lo suficiente como para superarlo. Aunque a ti te toca experimentarlo primero- dijo con una sonrisa audaz.

-Creo que tienes razón...-dijo Ámbar con la misma sonrisa- Además...Dime cuando fue la ultima vez que me enamoré-

-No recuerdo la última vez que te enamoraste, Keila- rió Marceline divertida. Ámbar unió sus risas...hasta que la vampiresa las calló y la miró con una amable sonrisa-Y respecto a Anthony, Katy...Creo que está ocultando algo...pero es un chico muy bueno...-

La Princesa vio cierta picardía en las palabras de la vampiresa de nuevo, pero se las tomó bien en esa ocasión por una simple razón...Marceline decía la verdad.

-Pienso igual-

Y luego le dio una gran mordida a la manzana incolora...

* * *

2 días después…

Los días pasaron y con ellos la tensión a veces bajaba o a veces disminuía. Los entrenamientos se volvieron mucho más duros, e incluso Anthony tuvo que hacer lo que el Lich y los demás le pedían: mangonear a los humanos y exprimirlos hasta donde más no daban.

Los entrenamientos comenzaban a las nueve de la mañana, pero los Peones tenían que presentarse a las ocho porque usaban una hora para el calentamiento y terminaban a las seis…pues Anthony se siguió con ellos hasta las nueve de la noche los dos días…y la verdad había funcionado en las tácticas de los humanos, pues habían avanzado absurdamente rápido en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero al terminar Finn y Fionna terminaban tan fritos que apenas y les deba a tiempo de hacer cosas juntos.

El primer día la rubia estaba tan cansada que, cuando abrazó a Marshall encontrándose luego de un cruel día de trabajo se quedó profundamente dormida. Ese día tenían pensado ir al pueblo a cenar, pero el vampiro tuvo que dejar a la humana en su cama y para recuperar el tiempo, juntos, se durmió esa noche junto a ella. No hubo "acción" como el esperaba, pues la chica se la pasó roncando a todo pulmón, causándole gracia al vampiro y no despertándose para nada.

Al humano y la vampira también les afectó por igual. Afortunadamente el humano no terminaba tan cansado como su hermana. Pero eran pocas las horas que podían aprovechar. Así que el primer día salió con Marceline a pasear por el pueblo de noche. Fue agradable sentir el aire cálido y la brisa tibia, mientras la alegre música árabe se escuchaba en el mercado, bailarines danzando divirtiendo a la gente iluminando el cuarzo de las calles, irradiando un brillo dorado de felicidad. Pese a ello…Finn iba como un zombi al principio, pero compañía de Marceline lo despertó y la pasó muy bien. Fueron a la playa, de ahí al Palacio, llegaron muy tarde, se despidieron, Finn se dio un baño…y se quedó profundamente dormido en la bañera. Cuando se despertó casi le da un infarto y dio gracias a los cielos de que no se hubiera ahogado….Luego de eso se quedó bien dormido.

Para los humanos eran difíciles las jornadas de los dos días...Pero Marceline, Marshall y los demás no se quedaban atrás. Marceline se la pasaba todo el día mosqueando…Y al segundo día decidió salir con Marshall a la playa y el pueblo para matar el aburrimiento. Pero, la vampiresa no tenía todo el tiempo libre, pues cada mañana se la pasaba curando y cuidando al Rey Helado. El vejete había mejorado notablemente, incluso ya no era necesario la incubadora de cristal y lo pasaron a una cama de metal común y corriente. Pero no podía dejar la enfermería. Así que, mientras se recuperaba del todo y para no aplacarse, pidió un montón de chucherías y vanidades que solo el sabía para que utilizaba. Al segundo día, Marceline vio que le habían traído una batería y unos peluches de pingüinos. Supo por qué: Eran peluches porque para traer pingüinos al desierto estaba en chino.

Bonnibel se la pasaba todo el santo día con Guy, el problema fue que los otros jueces le llamaron la atención, así que tuvieron que verse a escondidas después de eso. Aunque en algunas ocasiones la Dulce Princesa era la que non podía, pues prefería quedarse a ayudar a Ámbar, recibiendo consejos de monarca a monarca.

Jale y Cake encontraron la diversión junto a Beemo y Mu…El problema era que el perro terminaba igual de cansado que Anthony. Pues al recibir el permiso de la Princesa para permanecer en los entrenamientos, ayudaba en el Consejero y a su hermano en lo que podía, por lo que terminaba muy agotado igual. No más que los humanos o el Consejero, pero igual.

La tensión entre en Consejero y la Princesa aumentó sin duda alguna, sobre todo después de la platica que tuvieron ella y Marceline. Solo le hablaba para los informes, para cosas del Palacio y del Reino, pero no era como antes, que ambos se platicaban que tal estuvo su día y la confianza disminuyó demasiado. Solo puros asuntos laborales y cuando no era así, Ámbar lo evitaba. Por vergüenza, por confusión…por muchas cosas…pero... no por indiferente. Aunque a Anthony le dolía a un grado mucho más grande, pues se daba cuenta de su evasión.

Los chicos no pasaron desapercibidos esto: La segunda cena que tuvieron todos estaban en el comedor, Fionna y Finn medio dormidos…pero ahí estaban, junto con el Consejero, la única que faltaba era la Princesa. A media cena llegó, saludando alegremente a todos, pues en mucho tiempo cenaría con sus amigos…entonces vio a Anthony, se puso colorada al recordar todo en lo que se veían envueltos, nerviosa y le dijo a Grace que le hiciera el favor de llevarle la comida a su estudio. Todos supieron por qué la Princesa había actuado así, vieron la cabeza cabizbaja del Consejero y siguieron comiendo con pensamientos pícaros en sus mentes.

Fue entonces cuando, a finales del último día, la Princesa se presentó en la Sala de Entrenamientos frente a los Peones y los Instructores con una gran sonrisa en el descanso de los Entrenamientos.

-Bien, Peones. Todos ustedes han hecho un gran esfuerzo- dijo la Princesa, sonando orgullosa, con los Siete Jueces a sus espaldas, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa. – Algunos han estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo…otro, sin embargo, lo han hecho por menos tiempo, pero han demostrado un avance impresionante…- dijo y no puso evitar pasear la mirada a los humanos, quienes le sonrieron agradecidos. Y la verdad es que si habían logrado mucho.

Anthony demostró ser un excelente instructor, en incluso. No supo cómo, pero Finn aumentó su masa muscular en buenas cantidades y Fionna, aunque no pudo darle completamente al blanco con el arco, el Consejero se enfocó en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, donde destacó notablemente y eso le bastó. La verdad había tenido muy buenos alumnos.

Ahora que Glob los socorriera.

-En estos momentos les diré como acontecerán las cosas antes de las Olimpiadas, y espero que puedan aguantar el ritmo. Pero yo creo que si- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa- Muy bien…Hoy, como parte especial del Parlamento y del Palacio, se les agregará una hora de entrenamiento "recreativo". Esto quiere decir que tomaran una hora hoy de clase de baile. Así que, viendo que son muchos Peones, necesito que levanten la mano quienes si saben bailar- pidió la Princesa.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, algunos con timidez, otros con resignación, otros con burla y otros con sensatez. Finn y Fionna se miraron de reojo y bajaron la cabeza apenado y ruborizados. Habían pasado muchas fiestas en donde si bailaban…pero "improvisadamente", no con propiedad ni técnica como la Princesa pedía.

Catorce de los Peones levantaron la mano, orgullosos o indiferentes…Los otros cuatro eran Finn, Fionna (como era de esperarse) y Justin y Rubí, quienes se miraron apenados. El hombre lobo no pudo evitar ver a Shadow con la amo alzada, inexpresivo como si nada, con grata sorpresa.

-¿TU?- soltó incrédulo- ¿Tú qué podrías saber de bailes?-

-Más de lo que tú sabes, bobo…- dijo el joven de manera mística y sin mirarlo.

-De acuerdo…es bueno saber que solo cuatro Peones no saben bien. Tranquilos. Será solo una hora pero sabrán lo básico para no darse de zopes en el Baile de las Olimpiadas- dijo ella, amablemente- Bien, entonces, ya que terminó la jornada de entrenamientos, voy a necesitar que suban al Salón de Baile que está en el tercer piso del Palacio. Por favor voy a necesitar igual a los instructores- dijo, mirando a Anthony y a los dos instructores, tanto de Justin como de Rubí- Primero van ustedes, Finn y Fionna y la siguiente hora irán Rubí y Justin. Los emparejamos para que sea más sencillo y rápido- dijo ella y luego dio un aplauso- Bueno, pasando a otros asuntos, ya saben que las Olimpiadas están a la vuelta de la esquina y como es costumbre en el Reino, vamos a tener, como ya dije, el Baile de las Olimpiadas. Es una celebración para conmemorar los eventos pasados y admirar su valentía. Esto será mañana por la noche, pero antes tendrán las entrevistas con Kaeser Felman…para que sean presentados antes de entrar a la arena ante el Reino de la Joya. Vayan pensando en que deben decir y que no. Le advierto que Kaeser es muy bromista…- dijo, sonriendo burlonamente- Así que deben verse listos, abusados y valientes. Bueno, como estos eventos ser harán mañana por la noche, tendrán todo el día libre para que estén descansado antes la las Olimpiadas. Luego, pasado mañana, será el ultimo día que tendrán por entrenamientos…este día se considera intensivo, pues al siguiente serán las Olimpiadas-

Toda la tensión recayó sobre los Peones, mientras las miradas preocupantes inundaban sus rostros para algunos. Miedo, deseo…una cantidad de sentires en cada uno que, incluso con el poder de la Princesa para leer las auras, no podría adivinarla ni contarlas.

El Parlamento no estaba ahí, pero deseaba que loe estuviera para ver la depresión de esos chicos en el aire. Ella sentía feo, como todos los años en los que las Olimpiadas terminaban por ser un baño de sangre. Los Siete Jueces sentían lo mismo. Remordimiento…sin embargo, si no los impresionaban, no podrían hacer nada y su salvación no sería válida.

Ahora todo dependía de ellos.

-Déjenme decirles, muchachos, que cada uno de ustedes ha hecho un trabajo singular a su manera…es una pena que solo uno pueda ganar la Juventud Eterna y que muchos mueran en el intento- dijo ella, muy seria y triste, como todos los años- Pero, si tienen la oportunidad, sigan vivos y hagan lo que puedan y lo que sepan. Recuerden que, mueran o no, váyanse cómo lo que quisieron al venir aquí…Como leyendas-

Las palabras de la Princesa fueron lo suficientemente satisfactorias y motivadoras para muchos, incluido Finn, quien casi se pone a llorar al escucharla. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que eso se lo decía más a él que a nadie en ese salón. Bien, era lo menos que podía hacer como él decía. Morir no estaba en sus opciones, porque sino Marceline sufriría más de lo que pensaba y sabía…pero, en caso e que llegará a morir, solo deseaba dos cosas: Que Fionna fuera la ganadora y quedar como eso, como una leyenda. Como un héroe. Como siempre deseó.

-Bien, chicos. Eso era todo lo que los Siete Jueces y yo queríamos decirles- dijo la Princesa sonando más normal- Bien hecho por otro buen día de trabajo y pueden retirarse…a excepción claro, de los que se van a quedar a los Entrenamientos Recreativos- dijo mirando a los humanos.

Todos los Peones se esparcieron como cucarachas y la Princesa salió del salón. Seguida por los Siete Jueces. Fionna y Finn tomaron sus armas, guardaron la utilería que ocuparon ese día y se dirigieron al Salón de Baile, pisándole los talones a Anthony. Jake decidió dejar a su hermano, pues pensaba que ya no necesitaría ayuda con eso, además tenía hambre.

Los humanos agradecieron que el Consejero fuera con ellos, de otra manera se hubieran perdido entre tantos pasillos y escaleras. Llegaron a una aparte que no habían explorado antes del castillo y Anthony los condujo por pasillos hechos ahora de rubíes demasiado costosos…hasta que llegaron a una habitación con portones de madera más vieja que los otros.

El Consejero abrió la puerta con una llave de las muchas que siempre traía colgadas en los cinturoncillos de su pantalón. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que les lastimó un poco los oídos…y finalmente entraron a la habitación.

Para ese lujoso castillo, Finn esperaba más para un Salón de Baile…pero aquello parecía mas una bodega que otra cosa…aunque, si lo fuera, era la bodega más cuidad y limpia que había visto. Había un ventanal, donde se colaba la luz del crepúsculo sobre las dunas, dándole un toque anaranjado…había muebles algo apolillados, envueltos en plástico, espejos rotos, pero limpios. No había polvo por increíble que pareciera, pero si olía un poco a humedad y el lugar tenía aspecto de no haber sido habitado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Aquí vamos a tomar la clase de baile?- preguntó Fionna, dudosa.

-Si…- bufó el Consejero. Esperaban que fuera su imaginación, pero a raíz de que la Princesa dijo que también quería a los instructores, Anthony se había puesto de peor humor.

El espacio era grande, y a diferencia de los pisos de mármol y diamantes pulidos, ese suelo era de madera sencilla. Como los suelos de Finn y Jake en la casa de árbol. Sin más.

Finn también reparo que había una mesita redonda y vio que encima había una cajita de metal. Parecía un artefacto histórico, pero supo igual que era: Era un reproductor musical. No había visto uno desde que Joshua limpió un día en desván en su antigua casa. Estaban más acostumbrados a las descargas que Beemo hacia en línea.

-¿Listos, chicos?- dijo la Princesa, llegando a la puerta, dispuesta, captando la atención de los tres.

¿Y cómo no iba a captar la atención con tremendo atuendo que traía?

Llevaba un vestido entallado color rojo quemado, la falda tenía graciosos y bonitos holanes con encajes negros. De atrás era un poco corto y de atrás era largo, lo suficiente como para apenas rozar el suelo…y tenía una abertura en una pierna. Llevaba unas botas negras con un tacón un poco alto…aunque si Fionna se los pusiera se partiría la cara segurito.

Sin duda no tenía nada que ver con los trajes árabes a los que ya se habían acostumbrado a verla…pero estaba hermosísima. De hecho Anthony no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando la vio y enojarse. Ya sabía lo difícil que era verla… ¿Acaso era necesario captar a fuerza su atención con su belleza?

-¡Wow! Princesa, se ve hermosa…- dijo Fionna, admirada.

-Gracias, Fi- dijo Ámbar, regalándole una sonrisa- Es un traje ya muy viejo que era de mi madre. Espera a ver el vestido que ya tengo preparado para ti para mañana…- dijo, guiñándole un ojo, poniendo a la humana un poco…¿nerviosa?

-¿Para qué se vistió así, alteza?- preguntó el humano, curioso, pero sin dejar de ver sus atributos ni su belleza.

-Para el baile que vamos a practicar- contestó la Princesa- Verán, el Baile de las Olimpiadas tiende a abrirse con los Peones en la pista y siempre se abre bailando un tango. Así que eso le enseñaré hoy para que no hagan el ridículo mañana ¿ok?-

-Ok…- dijo Finn. ¡Fiu! Si no moría en las Olimpiadas, moriría de vergüenza por no saber bailar aquello. Vio como la Princesa se agachaba a sacar una caja de entre los muebles y de ella sacaba un par de botines parecidos a los de ella. Se levantó y se los dio a Fionna.

-Para ti, querida…-

-¿Para mí?- preguntó Fionna sin creérselo.

- Así es…aprenderás a usar tacones…- dijo tajante y se los entregó antes de que la humana pudiera protestar algo. Luego de eso se dirigió a la mesita y comenzó a arreglar algo con la cajita de metal. Mientras tanto, Finn y Anthony no pudieron evitar que su vista se les fuera de mano hacia la Princesa….por lo que vieron sus candentes curvas desde atrás.- Se les está cayendo la baba, muchachos…- dijo la Princesa sin voltear a verlos, pero sintiendo como el aura de los dos se volvía más oscura. Al instante los muchachos se pusieron tensos y se ruborizaron hasta más no poder.

-¡Lo sentimos!- dijeron al unísono. Entonces ambos se sorprendieron de su conexión y se fulminaron con la mirada, mientras la Princesa seguía arreglando el reproductor. Fionna no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas.

Pronto se escuchó una voz tranquila pero sonora de la mesita. Era una canción lenta, sensual al oído…con un instrumento de aire y una guitarra acústica en el fondo…dándole ambiente incluso a esa bodega abandonada, donde solo la iluminada los rayos dorados del crepúsculo. La Princesa se volteó a ellos, con una mirada más pacífica.

-Este es un tango bellísimo, de cuando Marceline y yo aun éramos mortales. Es muy común en nuestro reino. Así que les enseñarles no será complicado. Su pueden con un arco y una espada, podrán con esto- dijo con su singular y sexy sonrisa. Luego miró a Anthony, quien se quedó helado, pero con las mejillas encendidas, al verla en mucho tiempo a los ojos. Había olvidad cuan expresiva era la mirada de su monarca- Anthony, sé que no te gusta bailar y que lo detestas más que otra cosa en el mundo- dijo ella. Los humanos lo miraron de manera acusadora, Pues también se le había olvidado decir ese pequeño detalle, pero bueno, eso respondía al porque de su mal humor desde el aviso de la Princesa- Pero te voy a pedir que me ayudes con Fionna, mientras yo le muestro a Finn…así será más fácil-

-Si…Princesa…- respondió el joven, aun azorado. Ámbar asintió en respuesta y luego volvió a mirar a los muchachos…mientras comenzaba la letra de la canción.

-Bien…empecemos…-

"_**Ay, mi piel… ¿Qué no haría yo por ti?  
Por tenerte un segundo, alejados del mundo  
y cerquita de mí… "**_

Durante la siguiente hora, los humanos se pasaron muy entretenidos, estudiando cada uno de los pasos de la Princesa. No fue fácil al principio, pues, al menos en el lado de Fionna y de Anthony, el problema era la humana…pues sus pies no soportaban el peso ni el equilibrio que requerían las zapatillas. Generalmente golpeó a Anthony en las vueltas…quien también era bastante torpe…pero no por ignorancia, sino por apatía.

Hubo una ocasión en un cruce de piernas donde ambos se enredaron y se cayeron al suelo con un duro golpe que le sacó todo el aire al Consejero y que le tomó unos minutos lograr reincorporarse de nuevo, mientras la humana se sentía inútil y se disculpaba frenéticamente.

La parte difícil igual fue la parte de la inclinación, donde Anthony tenía que recargarla en su cuerpo, tomándole una pierna por arriba de la rodilla. La humana se puso rojísima al contacto así con el joven Consejero….Pensó en Marshall y en lo que habría hecho en caso de verla así. Gracias Glob que no estaba ahí._**"Ay, mi piel, como el río Magdalena  
que se funde en la arena del mar,  
quiero fundirme yo en ti..."**_  
En el caso de Finn y de Ámbar tampoco fue fácil…pues más que nada, al humano le daba pena. Primeramente porque, a quien tocaba de manera sensualona como se lo pedía, era a Ámbar…no Marceline. Intentó visualizarla como ella, para que se le hiciera más fácil, pero después de lo que pasó la noche anterior y de recordar como había aumentado la temperatura solo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso…y regularmente piso a la Princesa.

Otra cuestión era de donde la tomaba, pues era más bajo que ella, y al pegarse, tal y como indicaba el baile, alcanzaba a ver cosas que "no debían ser vistas" en la decencia de un hombre, y cuando la inclinó, tomándola de la pierna se azoró por completo, sintiéndose como un depravado que se estaba malpasando. O al menos eso lo hacía sentir la mirada acusadora y celosa de Anthony. Le causaba placer ver cómo le molestaba…haber si de esa manera se ponía las pilas…

_**"Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años,  
como el vino que mejora con los años,  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti…"**_

Casi al final de la clase, los humanos no eran ya unos ases del tango…peor ya se defendían más.

A la humana le salió el paso cruzado donde piso continuamente a Anthony y donde lo tiró…e increíblemente, no pasó nada. Únicamente lo ejecutó rítmicamente, dio las vueltas sin caerse ni marearse y ya salía al ritmo de memoria los pasos básicos.

Incluso al Consejero ya le estaba gustando bailar con ella, disminuyó poco a poco su apatía y se relajó más…incluso se divirtió con ella de alguna manera. Claro, hasta que llegaba el paso de la pierna…entonces ahí el Consejero ponía cara incomoda y Fionna enrojecía hasta las orejas._**"Hay amores que se esperan al invierno y florecen  
y en las noches de otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti…"**_

El humano también avanzó mucho y dejó atrás la vergüenza. Ahora ya se sentía más suelto y ya visualizaba a Marceline, haciéndosele la situación más fácil.

Ya no pisaba a Ámbar y disfrutaba tanto el baile que dejó de verle las "partes prohibidas". Incluso ignoró las insistentes miradas insistentes de Anthony y se divirtió por igual. Solo pensaba en lo ansiosos que estaba de que la vampiresa lo viera bailar de esa manera…aunque, de hecho….él iba a bailar así con ella.

De seguro ella si sabía…pues tal y como había dicho Ámbar, esa canción era de sus tiempos. Pero al Baile se iba con pareja…y él solo quería a una pareja. Ya vería la manera de invitarla…Lo más seguro era que la vampira le respondiera que si, sin dudarlo…pero quería hacer algo especial por ella.

Ya pensaría en algo…

La sesión terminó mejor de lo que había comenzado, con la tensión a un grado mínimo…y finalmente, a comienzos de la segunda estrofa, la Princesa calló el aparato de un botón rojo y volteó a verlos, satisfecha y con una gran sonrisa.

-Cielos…¿Quién diría que son magníficos bailando?- dijo ella, alagando su buen trabajo.- Fue mucho lo que avanzamos para una hora-

-Bueno, todo es gracias a usted, princesa, es magnífica bailando tango igual…- dijo Fionna, mientras se quitaba los tacones y se ponía sus zapatos habituales.

-La verdad, Fi…Creo que has superado a tu maestra…- dijo la Princesa, con un amplia sonrisa. Sonrisa que la humana le devolvió.

-Si…dígaselo a mis pies…- gruñó Anthony, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose los tobillos, adolorido. No le gustaba bailar….pero aquello era un tormento. Compadecía al novio de esa chica cuando le tocará bailar con ella. Y la humana lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Que bien que ya no serás más mi instructor…- dijo Fionna entre dientes. Finn y la Princesa rieron divertidos y Finn pasó a rodear a su hermana por los hombros.

-Bueno, ya entrenamos, ya bailamos… ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pidió suplicante, pues saetaba ansioso de ver a Marceline y no hacía falta leerle la mente a la humana para saber que ella sentía lo mismo referente a Marshall.

-Sí, muchachos. Acabó el trabajo de hoy…Pueden irse…- dijo ella, con una sonrisa complacida.-

-¡Gracias!- soltaron los dos humanos felices al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente tomaron sus armas que la sabían dejado descansar en un rincón y salieron de la Sala de Baile como rayo. Incluso dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

La Princesa vio como salían, contenta de poder brindarles un poco de felicidad a esos chicos y luego se giró a la mesita, acomodando unos papeles que había dejado ahí.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Anthony…- dijo ella, a su Consejero, quien se quedó en un extraño silencio.

Fue cuando unas manos fuertes, con destellos de oro, aparecieron por encima de las de ella…prendiendo de nuevo el reproductor.

"_**Ay, mi piel, no te olvides del mar  
Que en las noches me ha visto llorar  
tantos recuerdos de ti…"**_

La Princesa vio extrañada aquello y entonces se le paralizó el corazón. Cuando sintió a alguien muy cerca de ella, a sus espaldas. Se le erizó la piel cuando sintió una de esas manos acariciarle su hombro derecho, mientras sentía su respiración en el cuello.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás de luto, Katherine?- le susurró una voz que ella conoció muy bien. Anthony.

Se giró lentamente hacia él…completamente azorada y lo primero que encontró fue con esa mirada esmeralda. Le sorprendían un poco sus palabras, pues, generalmente, cuando se tenían confianza, hablaban de hechos del pasado de Anthony. De secretos que él tenía. Ella únicamente desempeñaba el papel de tesorera.

Pero, pese a que el Consejero conocía su pasado tan bien como Marceline, Finn o Marshall…nunca se habia atrevido a hablar de él con ella. La simple idea hacia que Keila se sintiera expuesta y desnuda.

-Anthony… ¿Qué estás…?- trató de preguntarle, pero esa mirada la ponía de rodillas. Además, estaba tremendamente cerca y la tenía acorralada.

-¿Cuánto has sufrido y…por qué no me dejas ver dentro de ti?- volvió a preguntar el Consejero.

-Yo no…-

-No tienes porque decirme, Princesa- dijo él- Y sé que solo te estoy causando más daño. Pero quiero que sepas cuanto te amo…y que eso no va a cambiar que también te protegeré hasta donde mi alma dé.- La Princesa se puso roja hasta las orejas, sorprendiéndose de las palabras de su Consejero. No…ya no era un niño el que le decía eso…era un hombre…

-Anthony…-

El Consejero sonrió con tristeza ay le tendió su mano.

-Odio bailar…Pero… ¿Me permitirías este tango contigo?- ofreció. La Princesa miró su mano, sorprendida y dudosa, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa cálida y la tomó, mientras el Consejero la guiaba suavemente al centro de la "pista".

Una vez ahí…comenzaron a danzar sin pasos torpes y sin tropezones…Un verdadero tango.

"_**Ay, mi piel, no te olvides del día  
que se paró en tu vida,  
de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir…"**_

La manera de moverse de cada uno movía al otro…como si lo impulsara, disfrutándolo.

Anthony entonces si aprovechó para sobrepasarse. No tocaba partes no debidas…pero se permitió sentirla piel con piel. Respirar ese olor tan dulce a chocolate y lirios…era difícil de explicar la sensación que le estaba provocando. ¿Deseo? ¿Más amor? No sabía.

Ámbar también se permitió actuar como ella misma, dejándose llevar…dándole una oportunidad tal y como había hablado con Marceline. Abriéndole un poco su corazón, sintiéndolo por igual…y se asustó. Se asustó porque se sentía bien.

El joven estaba saboreándola, tal vez no de manera literal. Pero con cada paso que daba, con cada movimiento la estudiaba…y no estaba nerviosa…Al contrario…nunca antes se había soltado de esa manera con él. La manera deliciosa con la que sus cuerpos se rozaban…era "candente" la verdad. Pero el permitió ver al otro algo mejor del uno. Por ejemplo, Ámbar entendió porque muchas jovencitas del pueblo expresaban lo guapo que era el Consejero del Palacio: por su mirada. Porque tenía una mirada tan mística y expresiva que…que la hacía doblarse y casi rendirse si no fuera por su orgullo.

El joven vio cuánto dolor habia en su suero. Cuantas heridas, cuantas cicatrices…él estaba dispuesto a curarlas…pero claro, no podría. Porque después de hacer eso son ella, de dejarse llevar de esa manera con ella…lo odiaría. Lo odiaría cuando la apuñalara por la espada. Y ese día se acercaba con las Olimpiadas._**  
**_  
_**"Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los años  
como el vino que mejora con los años  
así crece lo que siento yo por ti…"**_

¿Cuándo de habia enamorado de ella? ¿Cuándo se habia enamorado así, como un idiota? Una chica jamás estaba en sus planes. No podía amar…o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero sus ideas cambiaron el año anterior…donde supo de sobra cuanto la a amaba…y por eso decidió ganar las Olimpiadas. Porque se habia enamorado de ella, de su Reino también…y debía protegerlo. Proteger esa tristeza oculta en su Princesa. Ese dolor disfrazado en una sonrisa cálida y apacible.

La admiraba…Admiraba su manera de ser. L amanera de tragarse día con día todo ese pasado. Él ya habría explotado…y sin embargo, ahí seguía, con su deber. Ver cada año ese baño de sangre a la fuerza, coordinarlo…su conciencia, sin duda, no estaría tranquila y solo tendría el consuelo de pensar…"Yo no deseaba esto".

La curaría. Eso lo juraba. Haría que Ámbar viviera tantos años como tenían pensados sus padres. No dejaría que se opacara el Ámbar del Sol, haría que ese Reino que era su hogar viviera y ella con él. Aun si tenía que dar su vida.

Eso lo juraba…

"Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen  
y en las noches del otoño reverdecen  
tal como el amor que siento yo por ti  
yo por ti...

…_**por ti…**_

_**...como el amor que siento yo por ti…"**_

La canción terminó suavemente, al mismo tiempo en el que ella daba una vuelta y se apegaba pasionalmente al pecho de Anthony, quien tomó su pierna a la altura de su cintura. Ambos se quedaron ahí, muy cerca el uno del otro, con sus labios casi rozándose.

"¡Bésala ya!" gritó una voz en el fondo de Anthony, pero otra voz le gritó que no era correcto. Que solo se ganaría más problemas, no solo con ella. Sino con el Lich, el Parlamento. Con todo el mundo.

Ámbar lo miró azorada igual, alerta a lo que pudiera hacer. Pues desde la otra vez que le tomó desprevenida…ya no se fiaba. Ella si estaba completamente cuerda. Podía haberse soltado con él…pero sabía lo que conllevaría. Por lo que, cuando vio al Consejero entrecerrar sus ojos para limitar la distancia entre sus caras, habló._**  
**_

-Tengo que ir a avisa r Rubí y Justin que suban ya…- susurró, ruborizada, peor con los ojos entrecerrados por igual. Al escuchar estas palabras, se le partió el corazón al joven y sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Sin embargo, también actuó de manera fría y sensata, como la monarquía dictaba.

-Si…- dijo mientras aflojaba el agarre de su cintura y de su pierna. Ámbar bajó esta de su cintura, libreándola de la mano de Anthony y finalmente se separaron, sin nada más que decirse.

El Consejero que quedó ahí de pie, como la persona más triste en el Reino de la Joya, viendo como la Princesa se iba por la puerta…sin embargo, ella fue la que se detuvo esta vez y lo volteó a ver ligeramente, con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

-¿Anthony?- le llamó, captando su atención de su cabeza agachada. El aludido la miró algo esperanzado….pero se sintió terrible cuando vio las lagrimas a punto de salir de los ojos de su Princesa- Lo lamento…- dijo ella.

Y sin más…salió de la habitación…

* * *

Finn salió a la playa ya un poco más entrada la noche. Al terminar el entrenamiento recreativo, corrió a bañarse y en lo que cata un gallo ya estaba con Marceline a las afueras del Palacio para su cita...cita de tres. Pues Jake se les unió, como en los viejos tiempos.

Contentos aunque el perro anduviera de mal tercio, accedieron a que los acompañara, pues los hermanos también pasaban menos tiempo, juntos como familia.

Fueron a cenar y a tomarse una copa en el caso de Marceline y Jake, aunque el perro, como siempre, se le pasó la mano y terminó diciendo tonterías como… "Tu vas a ser mi nueva cuñada, Marceline" o "Mas te vale ganar esas malditas Olimpiadas, Finn, de lo contrario no vas a conocer jamás a tus sobrinos". Al final terminó tendido en la mesa, completamente dormido, bajo la divertida mirad de los dos y Finn tuvo que llevarlo en su espalda, de regreso al Palacio, como el primer día.

Sin mucho más que hacer o comer, Marceline y Finn se despidieron, no sin antes de dedicarse una orgullosa sesión de besos y caricias. Al final la vampiresa se retiró a bañar y Finn, a falta de sueño por todo lo que cruzaba su mente, se dirigió a la playa a pensar…como siempre lo hacia después de cada aventura. ¿Cuánto hacia que no se sentaba a reflexionar?

Respiró la brisa del mar, inundándole sus pulmones y se tiró en la arena a ver la luna llena, mientras oía las olas del mar romper contra los riscos a lo lejos y la costa a los cerca.

Pensó en lo que había pasado antes de que saliera, luego de dejar a su novia en su habitación. Se encontró con la Princesa Ámbar y a Fionna, quien se escapó un rato de su cita con Marshall para hablar de lo que tenían pensado acerca de su cambio de edad. La Princesa mencionó que, al verlos, pensó que sería una buena manera de apaciguar un poco el dolor que apresaba a los vampiros…pero por otro lado podían despertar recuerdos dolorosos que los mandarían a la locura.

Pero, al final, para desequilibrar la balanza…Hubo una razón por la cual los dos decidieron al final hacerlo ahora que el Parlamento, las Olimpiadas y las reglas loes estaban ahorcando: La curiosidad.

Nunca se habían detenido a pensar en como iban a morir, ni cuando…si morirían solos o en brazos de alguien…pero si tenían la oportunidad de ver como serían pasando la muerte…era una buena oportunidad. Por eso decidieron hacerlo. Ámbar, aprovechado para que se vieran guapos y se lucieran…y también debido al tiempo corto que ya tenían…Lo agendaron para el día siguiente.

Finn no pudo evitar pensar y preguntarse mientras veía la luna…¿Cómo reaccionaría Marceline? ¿Le haría bien o mal verlo así? ¿Y Marshall? ¿Disfrutaría ese día con ella como hace siglos…o se la pasaría como Magdalena hasta la noche con razones justificadas?

"_¿Disfrutas de un baño de luna, joven humano?",_ escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Rápidamente el humano se reincorporó y miró que a su lado estaba Aroon. El enorme dragón azul, con escamas de zafiro, escupe-fuego…mientras lo miraba con esos ojos dorados tan místicos y penetrantes.

Nunca lo había visto en cuerpo completo. Solo la cara el día en que se despertó en la cama de metal de la Enfermería del Palacio…Pero era enorme. Tenía la altura de fácil 15 metros…y era largo, pues su cola media lo mismo que su cuerpo. Sus grandes alas fueron lo que más le deslumbraron. Parecían de murciélago, pero tenían… ¿oro y plata? Ni sabia, pero eran hermosas y tenía ganas de tocarlas.

Le sorprendió que lo hiciera saltar de ese modo. Pues un ser de esa magnitud no podía pasar desapercibido, pero luego reparó que no era cosa de él…sino que el dragón fue bastante sigiloso…e igual así era su naturaleza.

-Aroon…- dijo él, sorprendido. Lo siento…me asustaste-

"_Sonara raro, humano. Pero pese a mi tamaño guardó bastante silencio."_ Dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado y se acurrucaba igual que un cachorro enorme junto a él. Aunque, claro, las enormes garras que tenía no eran nada comparadas con las patitas de Jake_. "Es un rasgo opuesto que tenemos la Princesa y yo…Ella siempre que llega capta la atención y yo puedo callarla"._

-Sin duda concuerdo contigo- dijo Finn, sonriendo de medio lado, abrazando sus rodillas. Entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras miraban al mar.

"_Hay algo que te preocupa, humano"_, dijo Aroon, descubriéndolo_. " ¿Puedo preguntar que es?"_

-¿Qué, Aroon? ¿Ahora lees mentes igual?- preguntó Finn, con cierta burla. Solo eso le faltaba.

"_No exactamente. Solo puedo leer la mente de la Gente Joya. Y tu no eres una Gente Joya, eres un humano"_

-Si…bueno…- dijo Finn algo apenado, mientras se rascaba la nuca y lo miraba, dudoso- Es todo lo que está pasando: Las Olimpiadas, los asuntos con mis hermanos, los Peones, a quienes algunos no voy a tener la capacidad de matarlos…mi novia…-

"_Ah, si…La Reina Vampiro. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo por aquí hasta el día en que llegaron. Pero es una buena amiga de la Princesa y del Reino. Personalmente he hablado con ella y es una muchacha con mucha cultura y sabe muchas cosas de lo que pasó antes y después de la Guerra…"_

-Je, si…- dijo el humano, poniéndose un poco colorado.

"_Es una linda chica y una buena mujer para el Ultimo Jinete"_

-¿Ultimo Jinete?- soltó Finn, un poco exasperado- ¡Ya estoy cansado de secretos, Aroon! ¡Todos me dicen que soy el Ultimo Jinete al ver mi espada! ¡Que tengo una conexión muy valiosa con este Reino…Y NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLAN!-

El dragón no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas ante la expresión malhumorada de Finn y es que parecía tan enojado y frustrado que de roja, su cara pasó a ser morada de coraje.

"_Tranquilo…Eso es precisamente lo que vengo a platicarte…"_, dijo él, _"Dime, Finn. Antes de que comenzaras con tus entrenamientos…La Princesa los llevó con un señor que les dio sus armas…"_

-Si…eso es. Era el señor…Snoji…Fue un viejito muy amable…- dijo el humano, con una sonrisa- él medio la Espada del Ultimo Jinete-

"_Así es…Y supongo que a tu hermana le dio la el Arco del Cisne"._

_-_Si, pero, Fi no le tomó mucho la practica, je, je- rio Finn, algo apenado.

"_Si, Bueno…eso es cosa de la humana. Mientras confíe en si misma, no habrá flecha que no dé en el blanco. He venido a contarte algo antes de la competencia…porque te puede ayudar para eso." _Dijo y luego dio un suspiro… "_Sé lo del Conde, joven humano. Sé igual que lo mantuvieron en secreto entre Anthony, la Princesa y sus amigos…"._

-¿La Princesa entonces te lo contó?- preguntó el humano algo sorprendido de que lo supiera.

"_No."_

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el humano, curioso.

"_Lo sé…porque conocí a tus padres…"_

Finn amplió los ojos de golpe y parte de las esperanzas volvieron a él. ¿El sabía de sus padres? ¿Qué sabia? Debía saberlo porque un le quedaban huecos en su pasado que aun no comprendía…Como quien le había otorgado a él y a Fionna el regalo de la rencarnación o como realmente murieron. Aun tenía muchas dudas. Y si iba a morir en la competencia…quería hacerlo por lo menos sabiendo quien era.

-Aroon…Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes…-

"_Por supuesto, mi Último Jinete…"_

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya está lista?- preguntó el Conde, mirando de manera insuficiente al Lich.

-Si, Conde. Cambiar a esta chica fue demasiado fácil. La Demonio usó semillas rojas que germinaron en ella, volviéndola tan mala como un demonio desterrado. Con la diferencia, claro, que está chica es mucho más fuerte de lo que podemos creer-

-Mientras nos sirva para quitarnos a la Princesa Ámbar del camino, estará bien…La Olimpiadas son en un par de días…y habrá que tener todo previsto. Y un ataque antes será un golpe demasiado fuerte- dijo el Conde de manera diabólica- Una vez que la matemos, el dragón mas fuerte de la historia también morirá junto con el Reino….entonces podremos comenzar la Guerra-

-Como usted diga, Conde. Solo le recuerdo su parte del trato- dijo el Lich.

-Oh…eso será seguro. Tendrás los cuerpos de loa humanos una vez que yo me chupe sus almas…- dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Y su hijo?- preguntó la calavera.

-Me da igual si tengo que matarlo por igual que a mi querida sobrinita. Quitarles de nuevo a los humanos es una venganza perfecta para….asesinarlos- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa repugnante.

-En ese caso…sigo siguiendo órdenes- dijo la calavera.

Entonces entró de nuevo la Demonio, con potencia y maldad.

-Su querido proyecto…Ya está listo- dijo la mujer. Entonces le permitió el paso a una criatura, que por irónico que pareciera, estuvo al cuidado de la Princesa Ámbar por mucho tiempo, sin embargo…la había dado por desaparecida.

Era una chica algo bajita, piel blanca, cabello plateado y llevaba un tierno vestido rojo con botines grises…pero tenía orejitas de cachorro polar, blancas. Era un preciosidad de chica y tenía unas lindas mejillas sonrosadas…pero su mirada, que alguna vez fue esmeralda, tal y como la del joven Anthony, estaba opacada por un color purpura. Exactamente iguala l de Hunson Abadeer.

Sus ojos mostraban odio, aunque nunca fue así y su ceño fruncido decía que mataría a cualquiera quien se atravesara en su camino.

-Amo…- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el Conde- Espero sus órdenes para actuar…-

-Es un placer tenerte de mi lado- dijo el Conde, caminando con ella en tono galante y…la tomó por los hombros, sonriente- Eres bellísima…Zoey.- La chica no respondió con ninguna expresión, pues al igual que el padre de Marceline, estaba completamente hipnotizada.- Tus ordenes son simples…y son…Matar a la Princesa Ámbar…-

* * *

-¿Listos?- preguntó la Princesa, mirándolos algo nerviosa- Marceline y Marshall están a punto de bajar, así que debemos apresurarnos-

Todos estaban reunidos ahí. Todos al menos lo que se consideraban importantes para los humanos, a excepción de los vampiros. Cake, Jake, Bonnibel, los integrantes de la Scream Queens, Beemo, incluso Anthony y Max. Todos estaban ahí para presenciar lo que estaban a punto de ver.

Finn y Fionna se iban a adelantar la edad en esos momentos. Habían quedado así para dedicarles todo el día a Marceline y a Marshall antes de ir a jugar con su propia vida por ellos. Era una sorpresa. Una sorpresa que de seguro le desbordaría los ojos de lagrimas a sus novios…pero que bien valía la pena para hacerlos felices.

Esa noche iban a ir a la entrevista y el Baile como los chicos de diecisiete años que eran, iban a satisfacerse un poco ellos también. Iban a ver que era sentirse como un humano mayor, que pensamientos tendrían y que experiencias vivirían en tan solo veinticuatro horas. Era un caso extremo, pero si iban a morir en las Olimpiadas, querían llevarse al menos una memoria de cómo pudieron ser ya de grandes. Y de paso, hacían felices a las personas que mas amaban.

-Si, Princesa- dijo Finn decisivo. La Princesa sonrió, luego se giró a Mu con un cáliz de oro en las manos y se agachó a él.

-Muy bien, Mu…Necesito de tu polvo únicamente…- dijo ella.

-¡Mu!- soltó la criaturita, feliz. Entonces comenzó a sacudirse, igual que un perro después del baño, revolviendo su pelaje…entonces sacó un espectacular fenómeno.

De repente, todo el Salón se vio lleno en millones de partículas luminosas de color azul. Era impresionante y daba la sensación de que era como un brillo de estrellas. Se sentía tan bien…era mágico. Finn y los demás tendieron sus manos, admirados de tanta belleza provocada por semejante criaturita y vio que era polvo. Polvo brillante y quizá mágico.

El espectáculo era hermoso y era fascinante para empezar un gran día. Un largo, peor grandioso día que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

La Princesa levantó el cáliz, dejando que el polvo cayera en el líquido que tenía adentro. Una vez que vio suficiente, lo revolvió levemente y miró algo ansiosa a los humanos…Ellos entendieron que significaba. Que había llegado la hora de dejar de tener quince años y ser los niños inocente y crédulos que se creían. Era el momento de cambiar de golpe por el bien de todos.

-¿Nerviosos?- preguntó ella, aunque también le temblaban las piernas.

-Bastante…- contestó Fionna por los dos.

-Tranquilos…- dijo la gata, con una sonrisa y captando su atención- No importa lo que pase, los apoyaremos como siempre…-

-Y los vamos querer…- completó Jake, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la gata- Todo saldrá bien ¿sí?-

-Vale chicos…- respondió el humano con una sonrisa agradecida, mirándolos con cariño. Ahí estaban como siempre sus dos hermanos mayores, apoyándolos en todas las locuras que cometían, siempre ofreciendo su mano y su hombro. Las segundas personas a las que menos querían lastimar eran a ellos. Por todo el amor que les tenían y por todo su apoyo. Si morían, sentirían que los habrían defraudado, dejándoles una cuenta muy grande por pagar.

Miraron a Bonnibel, quien les dedicó una sonrisa mientras apretaba la mano de Guy, quien los miraba esperanzado en los ojos, pero no en su cara. Bongo estaba a punto de llorar por el emocional momento, Max sonreía complacido…De hecho, era el juez que parecía agradarle más a los humanos y viceversa de entre todos los Peones. Era increíble que en tan poco tiempo de conocerse, estuviera ahí, echando ánimos. Aunque segurito lo hacía más por Marceline y Marshall y por su amistad del pasado.

Anthony le sostuvo a la Princesa dos copas de cristal, mientras ella vertía en ellas el jugo que tenía en el cáliz. Era un líquido trasparente, con las partículas brillantes en el. A saber qué era eso, peor mientras funcionara…estaría bien. Una vez llenas y con el polvo mágico aun a su alrededor, se coloco frente a ellos y los miró con las copas en la manos.

-Llegó el momento, chicos… ¿listos?- preguntó por última vez.

Finn miró a su hermana, quien asintió en respuesta, decisiva. Él le devolvió el gesto y le ofreció su mano. La humana la miró por unos segundos…y al final la tomó, dejándose claro entre ellos que, pasara lo que pasara…estaban juntos en ello.

-Hágalo, Princesa…- dijo el humano. Ella asintió y les dio las copas a cada uno.

-Bébanlo- ordenó sin más. Los humanos miraron no muy seguros las copas…pero al final se tomaron el líquido al mismo tiempo.

El líquido sabía a limón pasado y, además, las partículas de polvo brillante les molestaba la garganta…pero se lo tomaron hasta el fondo. Al final únicamente tosieron ante la molestia que les causaba y luego…vieron lo interesante.

La Princesa estaba dibujando en el aire unos signos bastantes raros luminosos. Unos eran azules como el mar y otro eran color anaranjado como el fuego, mientras recitaba un conjuro en un lenguaje extraño. Todos contuvieron el aliento cuando la ´Princesa terminó de hacerlo…entonces…sopló las letras suavemente, disolviéndolas en el aire.

Los muchachos sintieron una brisa recorrerles la piel, primero helada y luego cálida…Pero no sintieron nada salvo eso…

…Hasta que unas luces anaranjadas y azules comenzaron rodearlos en forma de espiral desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Todos miraron impresionados y algo cegados por estos destellos. Finn y Fionna miraron igual, incluso algo aterrorizados y antes de que esas luces los consumieran por completo, cerraron los ojos con fuerza, presos de los nervios y miedoso de alguno dolor que aquello les pudiera provocar.

La Princesa se hizo hacia tras, viendo como el hechizo surgía efecto, mientras los presentes miraban asombrados e incluso miedosos de lo que les pudiera pasar a sus amigos, mientras el polvo seguía cayendo.

Fueron segundos frustrantes, de curiosidad y miedo….hasta que las luces comenzaron a descender poco a poco, tal y como habían comenzado, mientras que casi todo el polvo se asentaba en el suelo….Entonces se apagaron estas…dejando ver el cambiazo en ambos humanos.

Todos ampliaron los ojos de golpe al verlos y se les desencajó la mandíbula. Ellos aun tenían los ojos cerrados…pero veían lo bien que había funcionado el hechizo.

Fionna, la pequeña niña que jamás se sintió hermosa ni un segundo en su vida…era una completa belleza en esos momentos. Agradecían que Ámbar había sido precavida y los había vestido con ropa de una talla más grande para cuando fuera el cambio…y la verdad es que a Fionna le sentó muy bien.

Se puso mucho más alta de lo que era Bonnibel y estaba casi a la estatura de Ámbar. Sus caderas se ensancharon notablemente, sus pechos crecieron, su cintura se hizo mas delgada y sus piernas se tornearon al igual que su trasero se puso firme. Su cabello rubio ahora le llegaba más allá de la cintura y sus rizos dorados de extendían y caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Su gorrito quedó botado por algún lugar y ese vestido blanco, escotado por uno de los costados con arillos de oro, hacia que resaltara su belleza, así como sus mejillas rosadas.

Finn…Finn era otra cosa. Se puso mucho más alto que Fionna e incluso rebasaba un poco la estatura de Marshall y Anthony. Sus brazos se volvieron notablemente más fuertes y gruesos, su espalda se puso más firme, su abdomen era delgado, pero su pecho era fuerte y ancho, lo suficiente como para amatar a alguien de un abrazo. El cabello rubio le caía graciosamente sobre la frente, dándole un toque completamente sensual además de la playera blanca que dejaba ver su musculatura y esos jeans azules que resaltaban todo de él. Era todo un galán y el chico que le sacaría un suspiro a cualquiera, por envidia o por deseo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, aun con miedo para saber que pasaba…entonces, vieron que aún seguían tomados de la mano…y ampliaron los ojos de golpe al ver al otro, mientras saltaban de sorpresa y felicidad. Había funcionado.

-¡Fi! ¡Tu cabello…y tu…cara!- soltó Finn sin aliento, de la sorpresa de ver aun más hermosa a su hermana.

-¡Y tú! ¡Tú…creciste! ¡CRECISTE UN MONTÓN!- soltó Fionna, feliz. Todo había cambiado, hasta su voz, la cual se había hecho más grave y sensual, igual que la de Finn. Así como sus manos, ya no de nieto, sino de hombre, que tomaron las suyas antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras reían felices.

Todos gritaron de felicidad y rieron al ver a sus amigos muy renovados. De una manera muy hermosa y guapa. Se veían geniales. Era el par de gemelos más guapo que habían visto.

-¡Muy bien!- oyeron una voz detrás de ellos- ¿Quieren decirme que se traen que Grace no nos dejaba saliera de las habitaciones…?-

Era Marceline, quien venía reclamando de que Grace había sido parte del plan y la Princesa le había pedido distraerlos lo suficiente para darles la sorpresa. Iba con Marshall, quién también estaba algo enfurruñado.

Pero Marceline se tragó sus palabras cuando todos le abrieron el paso…dejando ver y dándole la cara a su pasado. La cara que puso no tuvo precio cuando miró a Finn y a Fionna, pero sobre todo al humano, quien se alegro de verla y de que pusiera esa cara.

Todo el Salón se sumergió en un rotundo silencio, esperando a que ambos vampiros reaccionaran…pero la verdad, todos esos sentimientos mezclados los habían dejado helados. Incluso a Marshall, quien al ver la belleza de Fionna, tal y como la recordaba…no pudo reaccionar.

Marceline quería hacer tantas cosas: gritar, llorar, reír, desmayarse…pero no podía simplemente. Esta perpleja ante lo que veía y parpadeó para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación. Pero no…estaba ahí, plasmado. Frente a ella. Todas la causa de su dolor y de su felicidad, pasada y presente.

-Hola, Marshall…- saludó Fionna, dedicándole una sonrisa al vampiro mas que a nadie. Sin embargo, Marshall si supo cómo reaccionar…

-Fi…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el vampiro, porque entonces el equilibrio le falló y la fuerza se le fue de las piernas, mientras esos sentimientos de nostalgia lo golpeaban. Puso en blanco los ojos y se fue para atrás, cayendo con un gracioso golpe, desmayado de tanta impresiona.

Todos cerraron los ojos al oír el golpe hueco y Jake miró a la humana y luego al vampiro en el suelo.

-Lo mataste…- dijo, burlonamente.

Marceline también reaccionó ante el ruido de la cabeza de Marshall contra el suelo y corrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Finn. Quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Solo sintió el duro contacto del abrazo amoroso de Marceline, mientras ella se desbordaba en lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Al fin te encontré!...-

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hasta aquí!**

**Ja, ja, ja, ja…Bien galanes Finn y Fionna verdad? Jajajaja pues por eso decidí que se terminara aquí el capi, porque en el siguiente habrá mucho, mucho amor. Tendremos el baile, las entrevistas…y bueno. Mucho. No les daré mucho adelanto como siempre, solo diré que el próximo capítulo ya hará énfasis a temas "más fuertes" y me tocara escribir pues…solo diré que la "máxima prueba de amor a alguien". De una vez aviso porque puede que algunos no se sientan cómodos…aunque claro, no voy a describir todo porque ni yo sabría como hacerlo. Ahora si tendremos la historia de las Scream Queens, habrá una escena completamente sentimental con la Princesa y el Rey Helado y sabremos acerca de la platica entre Aroon y Finn y lo que sabe de sus padres xD.**

**La canción se llama "Hay Amores", la interpreta Shakira, aunque sé que ella no la escribió. Les recomiendo que la escuchen. Es muy bonita, muy sensual y me tocó cantarla, así que la hace una de mis preferidas.**

**Bueno chicos, pues sin más que decir me despido de ustedes con una gran sonrisa. Espero no tardar demasiado en el siguiente capítulo, aunque no va a ser tan largo como este…espero jajajaja O.o…Pero les gustara, estoy segura.**

**Gracias de nuevo mis lectores, un beso y un abrazo de agradecimientos a cada uno por leer el Fic de esta humilde lectora y nos estamos leyendo pronto, lo prometo. Saludos especiales al grupo en Face y un beso para todos MUAK! :3 jajaja (Hora de Fan-Fics)**

**Cuídense chicos y prometo subir el Prox capi más rápido.**

**Bye :D**


	5. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la Autora**

**Hola mis aventureros…**

**Antes que nada una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado en ya casi cinco o más semanas. Discúlpenme, lo que pasa es que después de tres semanas de evaluaciones y problemas personales, al final salí ya de vacaciones y podré escribir ya como antes.**

**Pero bueno, prometo subir el quinto capi entre esta semana y la otra…En serio. Así que no se me preocupen, que esta historia no las soltaré ´para nada, y solo si les pido paciencia para poder hacerlo y continuarlo. **

**Así que sin más, espérenlo. Igual y próximamente sale una sorpresita que les tengo guardada y nos estamos leyendo ¿va? Un besote a mi Amorssshhhh, jajajaja Alexa Swan, espero que igual estés leyendo esto y a todos los lectores de mi Colegio. A los muchachos del Grupo Hora de Fan-Fics en Facebook y a todos ustedes mis lectores y mas grandes inspiraciones.**

**Bye :D**


	6. Recuerdos

**E¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Ya llegué mis aventureros y muy contenta de estar con ustedes jajaja….aunque…ustedes quizás me quieran linchar por casi tener mes y medio sin actualizar y decepcionarlos con la última nota de autora. Disculpen en serio la terrible tardanza, pero estuve casi cuatro semanas en evaluaciones y estaba hasta el cuello de la escuela, apenas y salí bien librada jajaja pero bueno, ya estoy aquí con ustedes.**

**Este Capítulo, mis chicos, tuve que cortarlo a la mitad. Muchos me dijeron que no, sobre todo los chicos en el grupo de Facebook, pero es que ya llevaba yo 102 páginas solo de este capítulo, y dije "Será un martirio leer para ellos tanto para mí para escribirlo" Entonces lo tuve que dividir en dos.**

**Bueno, el nivel quince entre el Fiolee y el Finnceline tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capi, igual que las entrevistas y el Baile, pero en este capi se descubrirán muchas cosas. La Plática que tendrá Aroon con Finn será indispensable para el resto de la historia, una nueva personaje será integrada que intentará matar a la Princesa ámbar, algo extraño le pasa a la mente de Finn…Y un personaje sorpresa que traerá muchos problemas será agregado al final del capi.**

**Espero no los decepcione ni se les haga aburrido, pero lo escribí con mucha dedicación y espero que compense la terrible espera. Así que, me detengo de parlotear como siempre y los dejo leer.**

**Que lo disfruten :D …**

* * *

**Recuerdos**

"_Las personas no nos hacemos de los malos recuerdos. Sino de aquello que siempre nos sacarán una sonrisa y nos invitarán a seguir adelante"._

(Marceline's POV)

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_Para algunos, el amor es un sentimiento inexplicable. Aquel que pone estúpidas a las personas y las hace sentir mariposas en el estomago._

_Para otros el amor son besos y caricias. Esto puede set un concepto erróneo, pues se llega confundir con la atracción, entonces abrazas, besas y amas a mas de una persona...pero ya no se definiría como amor._

_Para otros es regalar en San Valentín tantos chocolates como para que al que se los das les de diabetes o tantas flores como para que le lleguen un panal de abejas a polinizarlas._

_Pero para mi...el amor es únicamente un sentimiento que nunca me llegó en realidad después de la muerte de Finn...hasta la noche del Baile de las Olimpiadas._

_Entonces comprendí que al amor nunca lo voy a comprender ni lo voy a definir con un concepto. Solo lo siento y debo entregarme a él en alma...y cuerpo._

_Esa noche perdí el orgullo de toda mujer, pero no pude escoger una mejor persona para entregarme a ella._

_¿Sabes, Finn? Sé que algún día ya no te tendré más conmigo. Pero a donde sea que te vayas...recuerda:_

_Esa noche me hiciste tuya...y siempre lo terminare siendo._

_(Fin de Marceline's POV)_

* * *

Finn seguía abrazando a Marceline con fuerza...mientras sentía las convulsiones en su delgada cintura y oía sus sollozos, mientras empapaba con sus lágrimas la camisa del humano.

-Mar...Marcy...no cambie para que lloraras así- dijo Finn, sonriendo entre dientes y separándose lentamente de ella, pero aun mantuvo sus manos sobre sus hombros-¿Estás bien? No quiero que te me desmayes como Marshall- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y mirando encima de su hombro al vampiro aun tendido en el suelo, mientras Fionna se agachaba preocupada a verlo y Jake intentaba revivirlo.

Marcy sonrió divertida y se limpió las lágrimas, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Finn...De verdad eres tú?- preguntó aun con las pestañas mojadas.

-Este mero soy yo...- respondió el humano, sonriéndole ampliamente, pero luego su sonrisa se borró cuando la vampiresa posó sus manos sobre su rostro, acariciándolo, examinándolo...percatándose de que esa no era una alucinación de todo el dolor por el cual estaba pasando su corazón.

Su piel era tan cálida con el rubor de sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos era tan azules como los zafiros y denotaban un poco de tristeza por ella y nostalgia, pero también amor y compasión. Mucho amor y cariño.

Era tan suave su tez, sus labios torcidos en una dulce sonrisa...no pudo evitar pasar la yema de sus dedos por estos y luego bajar la mirada al resto de su cuerpo.

Su pecho era grande y musculoso, perfecto para ser acogida por esos brazos que extraño por cientos de años. Sus manos era fuertes y firmes, mas no le lastimaban sus hombros.

Era perfecto. Todas sus facciones eran las de un hombre mayor, pero tenían la misma mirada inocente y la sonrisa distraída de Finn. Era él, no le cabía duda...era...su recuerdo. Pero estaba ahí. Tocándolo para darse cuenta de que no era una mentira...y vaya que no lo era.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pues esa alegría no cabía en ella y sentía las lágrimas desbordándosele mas por los ojos, mientras un cosquilleo le recorría el estomago y la columna.

Era como si al tocar su piel ella se encendiera. Si, era así. Porque sus frías manos entraron al calor al tocar las mejillas del humano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente ante las caricias de Marceline, disfrutándolo.

Era gracioso, pues generalmente, antes de que se encontraran en esa situación, Marceline se burlaba a carcajadas de lo chaparrito que era el humano...Pero ahora cambiaba de opinión rotundamente.

Finn era tan apuesto, grande y hermoso que ni a unos centímetros, flotando le podía pasar la altura como antes.

El calor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo inmortal, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su pecho...su pecho...sentía que en el algo bombeaba a un ritmo acelerado.

Se sentía humana...Se sentía tan estúpidamente mortal...era eso. Porque Finn siempre la hacía sentir así incluso con solo quince años...pero, ahora que era mayor que ella...que le llevaba una cabeza de altura...la hacía sentirse al cien. Como si de verdad hubiese sangre que recorriera sus venas.

-Eres...eres un loco...- dijo Marcy más animada y mirándole a los ojos. Finn esbozó la primera sonrisa que lo puso de rodillas.

-Si...por amor hago locuras...- dijo Finn, rodeando más firmemente su cintura.

-Es que...es imposible...- dijo la vampiresa, sonriendo ahora ella.

-Pues...a veces, lo que parece ser imposible resulta ser mi fuerte- dijo coquetamente.

-Loco...-

-Sanguijuela...-

-Loco...- dijo Marceline y antes de que Finn le pudiera decir algo, se elevó y posó sus labios sobre los de él, mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabello.

Finn, por primera vez tuvo temor de lastimar o romper a Marceline y nunca la vio tan delicada hasta ese momento.

Su cintura estaba fría y lo sentía a través de ese top rojo que le dejaba al descubierto el ombligo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no se besaban de esa forma? No sabían cuanta química podrían crear hasta esos momentos.

Cuando se le redujo a Marceline la edad, el beso que se dieron en Bellotopia pareció satisfactorio, pero era demasiado tierno. Ninguno de los dos por su edad estaba completamente consciente de lo que pasaba, solo que el Conde y los otros dos los estaban siguiendo y que esos días fueron donde mejor se entendieron.

Luego, cuando Mu le devolvió la edad verdadera la vampiresa los problemas comenzaron, tanto por el cambio de edad como por las Olimpiadas. Sus besos, exceptuando la noche en donde durmieron juntos hasta que Marcy se despertó gritando, habían sido raros. Pues ambos ya tenían en cuenta sus diferencias y que el cambio de edad les afectaba a niveles mayores.

Pero ese beso era diferente. Era como si revivieran los recuerdos mas bellos del pasado, aunque el humano no poseía ninguno. Pero con esa muestra de afecto y nostalgia, le dejaba claro que el dolor de Marceline había quedado curado, al menos por algunas horas...o bien, le causaría demasiado dolor.

Descartó en ese momento la primera...Pues era normal que Marceline llorara de tanta impresión, pero ese beso y la sonrisa que le dedicó le dejaron claro que estaba explotando en felicidad.

Si, era eso. En parte las lágrimas de la vampiresa eran de nostalgia y pena por su pasado...pero también estaba feliz. Feliz de que le diera ese regalo y que curará un poco la preocupación de las Olimpiadas.

Y es que, en esos momentos Finn no se veía nada vulnerable.

-Claro, mientras ustedes están ahí, agasajándose, el pobre de Marshall sigue sin reaccionar- dijo Cake.

Tanto Marcy como el humano abrieron los ojos de golpe, sintiendo como la sangre inundaba sus mejillas y se separó de él al instante, mientras volteaban para ver como Ámbar estaba hincada al lado de Marshall, igual que Fionna y Cake, mientras Jake le echaba aire con un libro que por ahí había encontrado.

-Fue demasiada la impresión...- dijo el humano divertido.

-¿Marshall? ¿Marshall, me oyes?- decía Fionna preocupada. Solo quería darle una linda sorpresa a su novio...no matarlo de un susto.

El vampiro comenzó a oír voces a su alrededor y poco a poco comenzó a ampliar los ojos. Sintió un duro golpe en su cabeza y la vista era borrosa.

Veía tres manchas: una café, otra amarilla, una rosa, una crema y una dorada. Poco a poco fue enfocando la mirada, sintiéndose un poco mas mareado hasta que vio a Ámbar arrodillada junto a él, al perro echándole aire, a la gata...y un rostro tan hermoso que casi se desmaya al recordar quién era.

¿De verdad era Fionna? ¿De verdad esa mujer tan hermosa que alguna vez fue nada mas una jovencita de quince años...era esa preciosidad?

Miró sus ojos, que lo miraban con preocupación, tan azules como los de Finn e inocencia por igual en ellos. Miró sus mejillas al doble de sonrosadas en su blanca piel y miró sus labios. Estos fueron la razón por la cual se dio cuenta de que realmente era ella.

Nunca olvidaría los labios de Fi ni a la vista ni al contacto.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Fi!-

-¿Estás bien, Marshall?- preguntó la humana con la misma pinta angustiosa. Entonces el vampiro se percató de que no era mentira. Así que ignoró la pregunta ¡Al diablo si estaba medio desmayado o se había golpeado la cabeza! ¡Le habían devuelto a Fionna!

-¡FI!- gritó Marshall con todo el sentimiento posible en la humanidad y se arrojó a ella, mientras le abrazaba por los hombros. Fue tan duro que incluso se cayeron hacia atrás y el vampiro quedó encima de ella, aun abrazándole.

Los chicos miraron enternecidos como Marshall abrazaba con desesperación a la humana, como si la vida se le fuera e ello.

Fionna solo sentía como la apretaba con fuerza y se sorprendió, pero, luego se aferró a su cuello y se lo devolvió.., estuvieron por ahí unos segundos hasta que a Fi se le acabó el aire.

-Marshall...me aplastas...-jadeó. El vampiro la soltó al instante y se separó de ella para mirarla...pero entonces todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al joven vampiro.

Estaba empapado en lágrimas, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le quitaron su juguete. Incluso Marcy y la Princesa, quienes los conocían de años, no se lo podían creer.

La última vez que vieron a Marshall llorar fue cuando...cuando la vampira le dijo lo que pasó con la otra Fionna. Cuando el Conde le arrastró hacia la Nocheosfera.

Fionna no sabía cómo reaccionar. Nunca había visto llorar a Marshall, era algo en lo que no...Había pensado antes. Generalmente, al menos hasta donde ella lo conocía solo basaba una triste mirada de él y su depresiva actitud. Pero nunca lo había visto llorar. Ni Cake, ni ella.

-Ma...Marshall...- susurró, también con las emociones revolviéndose en su estomago.

-Volviste, Fi...- dijo Marshall, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. Fue menos delicado que la vampira, pero también debía cerciorarse de que era real. Fi lo miró algo asustada por lo brusco que estaba siendo, pero no era por maldad. Sino porque estaba impresionado. Le daba miedo de que se pudiera desmayar de nuevo.-¡Volviste! ¡Volviste!-

Entonces la abrazó de nuevo por los hombros, tan fuerte como pudo y el llanto se volvió en varias risas. Todos miraron impresionados el cambio de actitud en Marshall. Nunca lo vieron actuar de manera tan bipolar ni exagerada. Era la primera vez que perdía los estribos así.

-Je, je...creo que se supieron reconocer sin problemas- dijo Ámbar, posicionándose al lado de Anthony, quien contenía las risas de lo que para él era un buen espectáculo.- Que bueno que les haya gustado nuestra sorpresa-

-¿Tu tenias que ver con todo esto?- preguntó Marceline, cuya cintura aun era apresada por los brazos de Finn.

-Pero claro. Fue simple...Un poco de jugo de la Flor del Sur, "polvos mágicos de Mu" y Sangre de Aroon- explicó la Princesa.

-¿Aroon?- repitió Finn y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, cosa que Ámbar supo interpretar.

-Tranquilo- respondió ella con una sonrisa- Lo hizo de muy buena manera y quiso apoyar porque Marcy y Marshall le agradan. Quitarle una copa de su sangre es como si le pincháramos con una pequeña aguja-

El comentario de la Princesa en definitiva dejó al humano más tranquilo y ni se esperaba más de Aroon. Sobre todo después de la gruesa platica que habían tenido anoche.

-Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta sorpresa- dijo Ámbar- Y que disfrute estas veinticuatro horas que tienen-

-Luego no te andes peguntando porque eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Marceline más sonriente y con ese comentario le dejó más claro que el agua que estaba bien agradecida por Ámbar.

-De nada, Marcy- amplió el mismo gesto la Princesa-Solo prometan que se van a divertir mucho ese día...que, aunque suene duro, tal vez sea el último en el que estén juntos-

Las palabras de la Princesa no hicieron más que entristeces los corazones de todos los presentes, pero les pusieron los pies sobe la tierra.

¿Cuántas veces tenían la oportunidad de crecer por veinticuatro horas? Era la primera y no creían que se repitiera, ya fuera por falta de oportunidades...o porque realmente morirían en el cuadrilátero. Pero si Ámbar les había dado ese presente y querían que la sangre de Aroon no se hubiese desperdiciado en vano...serían tan felices como siempre lo desearon.

-Cuenta con ello, Amby- dijo Marshall, tomando la mano de Fionna.

-Bueno ¡Excelente!- dijo, dando un aplauso nuevamente- En ese caso, vayan diviértanse. Yo tengo que atender a los Siete Jueces...¿Me acompañan?- dijo, girándose a Guy y Max.

-Por supuesto- respondió el humanoide.

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos- dijo ella, dejando la copa en un mueble de adorno- Me voy, disfruten este día y no se desmayen de nuevo- dijo, mirando divertida Marshall.

-Tranquila eso no pasara- dijo el vampiro.

-Excelente...¡Oh! Solamente una cosa- soltó de nuevo ella y miró a los humanos- Los necesito en sus habitaciones a la una. Hay que probarles sus trajes para el Baile de esta noche...igual ustedes- dijo, señalando a los vampiros y luego se giro a Bonnibel y a Jake y Cake-Y ustedes igual-

-Solo les robaremos una hora yo y mis mucamas- dijo la Princesa- Luego de eso podrán volver a hacer lo que deseen-

-En realidad...quisiera decir algo- dijo Anthony, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado- Necesito verlos a ustedes dos a las tres en el Salón de Entrenamientos- pidió mirando a Fionna y a Finn, quienes se sorprendieron de la petición.

-¿Qué? Pero si hoy es día libre- reprochó Finn.

-Lo sé, humano.- respondió el Consejero de mala manera- Pero por si no te habías dado cuenta ustedes dos son los que menso días entrenaron. Además, solo quiero que chequen algo y debo hablar con ustedes- dijo seriamente.

-Cuenta con nosotros entonces, Anthony- dijo Fionna.

-Si...-dijo el humano, fulminándolo con la mirada y luego se giró a Fionna- Por cierto, Fi, cuando tengas tiempo quiero hablar contigo ¿sí?-

-Claro, Finn- dijo él.

-Bueno, bueno...Ya estuvo de tanto planear- dijo Jake con su tono relajado y vivaracho- Vamos aflojando la carnes... ¡Porque este día es para estar contentos! ¡Vamos!-

* * *

Ya pasado mas el tiempo, los chicos desayunaron en el comedor todos juntos, como la vez en la que la Princesa cantó para ellos, pero ahora Guy y Bongo los acompañaban felices de la vida. Más en el caso del humanoide, quien no se separó en todo el tiempo de Bonnibel, con la que jugaba coquetamente y comentaba por igual. No era difícil imaginar que entre ellos ya había algo.

Solo esperaban que eso les ayudara un poquito a salvar el pellejo de Fionna y Finn en las Olimpiadas.

Como era de esperarse, a medio desayuno la Princesa tuvo que dejarlos, pues tenía que ver todo lo que se tenía que preparar para el Baile. De hecho les tocó ver como varios guardias y hombres del personal metían cosas al Gran Salón, mientras las mucamas adornaban. Ahora sí que todos estaban participando en todo.

La Princesa estaba más movida que e otros días y Anthony ni se decía. Incluso olvidaron por un momento lo que pasaba entre ellos y Ámbar le daba órdenes de que se moviera a algún lugar y ahí iba el joven corriendo.

Los muchachos, como era de esperarse, salieron a divertirse, pero antes de "noviar" se dispusieron pasar un tiempo como los amigos y la familia que eran. Así que salieron a la playa.

Se vistieron con sus bañadores, tomaron todos los artículos de playa que necesitaban, incluidas cinco pistolas de agua que Cake y Jake habían encontrado en las curiosidades de la Princesa.

Al final se quedaron ahí un gran rato. La Dulce Princesa y Guy disfrutaban de dos gordos cocos preparados bajo la sombra de una palapa, Fionna y Marshall se dedicaron a nadar y bañarse en las aguas saladas, aprovechando el rico sol, que por curioso que fuera no estaba tan candente.

Gracias a la fobia y pánico que Finn aun le tenía al mar, el muchacho y Marceline optaron por quedarse afuera, disfrutando del sol matutino y bañándose con las pistolas de agua, creando una guerra entre Cake y Jake, realmente divirtiéndose.

El día o al menos las dos horas que habían pasado eran mejores de lo que habían esperado. Con sus amigos, con su familia, con las personas más los amaba... ¿Que más podían pedir respecto a eso? Se les olvidó por completo la mala racha del Lich, el Conde y la Demonio, que aun los tenían vigilados. De las Olimpiadas y de todo.

Los humanos no evitaron detenerse a pensar qué pasaría una vez que murieran en las Olimpiadas ¿Cake y Jake dejarían de mover el rabo de tristeza? ¿La Dulce Princesa tendría que buscarse otros "héroes"? ¿Marshall y Marceline se caería de tristeza? Todo eso se estaba volviendo muy complicado para todos, pero eso solo hacía que cada momento fuera más preciado.

Así solo les quedara ese día o mil años mas...lo disfrutarían.

A un poco más de medio día, los humanos y los vampiros se detuvieron de jugar un buen rato y Marceline y Marshall se dedicaron a hacer amistosas competencias de nado en las aguas del mar. Finn y Fionna, por lo mientras se sentaron debajo de la palapa junto a Guy y Bonnibel, quienes disfrutaba de un buen coco preparado en sillas cómoda y reclinables.

-¿Te diviertes, hermanita?- peguntó el humano, sentándose a su lado, mientras la humana se escurría un poco el cabello por haber sido bañada por las olas.

-Mucho. Ahora más que cuando tenía quince- respondió ella.

-Debiste ver la cara de Marshall cuando te vio en traje de baño- se burló Finn.

-Y tu la cara de Marceline- se burló la rubia.

Y era cierto, cuando vieron a los humanos ya no con cuerpos de niños, sino de una mujer y un hombre verdaderos, casi todos se fueron hacia tras al ver lo bellos que eran.

Los atributos de Fionna al menos sobresalían más que de cualquier mujer que pisara esa tierra. Su cabello dorado que le llegaba casi a los pies, su piel más suave con un olor natural a manzanilla, sus ojos azules y su expresión dulce, pero con ese toque sensual que cada mujer hermosa tenía. Pero su cuerpo impactó. Se estiró notablemente, al punto de que estaba casi de la misma altura que la Princesa, pues aun no pasaba a Marceline. Sus pechos crecieron notablemente y su trasero bien formado era lo que realmente decía que esa mujer ya no era más una niña, pero su cintura seguía siendo delgada y sus piernas eran bien torneadas. El bikini azul que Ámbar le había preparado le sentaba tan bien como esos bermudas a Finn.

El humano tenía un cuerpo que a cualquier hombre le haría sentir envidia y a cualquier mujer le haría sacar baba. Marceline no se dio cuenta de los atributos sexys de Finn hasta esa mañana cuando lo vio. Su abdomen parecía haber sido esculpido cuidadosamente ¿Y que se esperaba después de tanta actividad física? Sus brazos era fuertes y la rodeaban con firmeza, pero le hacían sentir segura y cálida mientras se aferraba a esa delgada cintura.

Sin duda, y no por ser los últimos humanos, eran los más guapos que en su vida habían visto. Incluso pudiese ser que, al menos por el físico, ambos vampiros se estuviera enamorando de ellos por segunda vez al doble´.

-Bueno...no negaré que soy todo un galán- rió Finn- Y tu, hermanita, estás hecha todo un bombón-

-Ja, ja. Gracias, viejo- rió la humana divertida. Entonces de repente el humano entristeció un poco la mirada.

-Te pareces a mamá-

Fionna amplió un poco los ojos y lo miró algo sorprendida de que sacara el tema.

A decir verdad, después de lo ocurrido en Bellotopia con Marceline y de saber que estaban siendo acechados no les permitió hablar del tema a de sus padres. De cómo eran, de cómo los perdieron, ni de nada.

Solo sabían que eran hermanos y ya.

Pero lo cierto era que no sabían que pensar bien al respecto. Era cierto, eran sus padres y por lógica, el simple hecho de saberlo hacia que los amarán desde el día en que vieron esa foto en la casona abandonada y hundida en la ciudad de los Hyoomens.

Pero, con las Olimpiadas para el día después de mañana había llegado el momento de decir ¿Que harían con ese pasado?

No les resultaba difícil detenerse a pensar quienes había acabado con ellos: El Conde y todos los que estuvieran detrás de él. Aunque no iban por ellos, al contrario, iba por los humanos, aprovechando que solo eran unos bebes, y claro, por ser sus progenitores dieron su sangre por la de ellos.

La pregunta era ¿Las cosas se quedarían así? ¿Tomarían venganza ante ello? ¿Lo dejarían pasar? ¿Dejarían que les arrebataran más de lo que ya les habían arrebatado?

No.

Y era el momento de que Finn le soltara toda la verdad a su hermana, sobre todo porque no sabría si en cuatro días seguirían vivos y después de que Aroon le dejó una gran sorpresa ayer en la noche, aclarándole por primera vez todo su pasado.

A decir verdad no había dormido por las ansias de tener diecisiete de nuevo y por pensar y reflexionar quien realmente era. Pues como su hermano tenía el derecho de decírselo para que ella viviera o muriera con la misma paz.

-Y tú te pareces a papá- dijo ella, con una triste sonrisa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Tan fuertes y apuestos...-

Finn le sonrió de la misma manera y abrazo sus enormes rodillas, mientras miraba el mar y la ventisca desértica le revolvían un poco el cabello. La verdad Fionna no se había dado cuenta de cuál bello y apuesto era su hermano hasta ese momento.

-Fi...Tienes que saber algo acerca de papá y mamá- dijo él de repente. No pudo evitarlo, pero de repente el pulso de la humana se comenzó a acelerar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la humano con algo de ansiedad en su garganta. Entonces el humano la miro a los ojos de verdad y de manera seria.

-Ayer estuve hablando con Aroon- dijo él.

-¿Y...que te dijo o qué?-

-Me dijo algo que creo que tienes derecho a saber antes de que entremos a las Olimpiadas de la Perla...- suspiró Finn- Y la razón de por qué me dio Snoji a mí la Espada del Ultimo Jinete y a ti el Arco del Cisne Blanco-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, admirada.

-Y me dio una pista de por qué Anthony entró a las Olimpiadas y por qué en sus muñecas tiene polvo de oro- dijo Finn. Fionna lo miró aun mas extrañada.

-¿En serio? ¡Cielo! Dime, Finn- pidió la humana, girándose más a él prestándole atención, mientras a lo lejos resonaban las risas de los vampiros y de sus hermanos y el oleaje de la playa.

-Bueno...ayer salí a tomar aire luego de las clases de tango que tuvimos con la Princesa y ahí me puse a platicar con Aroon...-

_(Flasback)_

_"Por supuesto, mi Ultimo Jinete...sin embargo no puedo decírtelo en esta forma", dijo el dragón una vez que él le pidió que le contara todo lo que supiera._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Finn, dudoso._

_"A que, como Dragón no soy completamente sincero gracias a toda la sabiduría que poseo, pero en mi forma humana te diré la verdad al ser todo lo contrario", explicó el Aroon._

_-¿Puedes convertirte en humano?- pregunto Finn, muy sorprendido._

_"Si y te diré todo lo que quieras saber una vez que me liberé de esa manera. La única condición que pongo es que me des uno de esos dulces picantes que llevas en tu bolsillo", dijo Aroon._

_El humano se llevó la mano a las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón y sacó una bolsa de Dulces Picantes que Ámbar le había hecho llegar por medio de Grace. No se las había comido porque se le había olvidado que se las habían dado al terminar el entrenamiento._

_-Trato hecho- dijo Finn. ¿Que podía perder? Además, el no era de los que se controlara al comer picante, así que de todas maneras igual y ni se las comía._

_"De acuerdo", dijo Aroon._

_Fue entonces cuando el dragón cerró sus ojos lentamente, mientras pasaban unos segundos. Luego comenzaron a resplandecer cada una de sus escamas hechas de zafiro, sus alas de oro y plata y sus ojos resplandecieron en una luz blanca y hermosa y más tarde todo el estaba envuelto en una luz azul clara que cegó a Finn por un momento y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por un momento, mientras se los cubría con las manos._

_Luego de eso la luz comenzó a ceder y a volverse más tenue y pequeña. El humano abrió los ojos lentamente para ver como ese resplandor dejaba en lugar de un enorme, poderoso y majestuoso dragón a un joven de sonrisa traviesa y despreocupada._

_Finn se quedó en su lugar sentado, mirándolo hacia arriba con admiración y la verdad no se esperaba que un muchacho así fuera el protector de ese reino._

_El muchacho no aparentaba tener más de la edad de Marceline o la Princesa. Llevaba lentes, lo cual le daban un carisma singular e incluso a Finn le parecía gracioso. Su cabello era del mismo color de sus escamas en su forma de dragón, azul zafiro y para variar tenía esta gema pegada a su frente, dándole su parentesco a toda la Gente Joya que habitaba ahí. Su piel era blanca, pero un poco más oscura que la del humano y sus ojos eran...brillantes, si. No tenían color, solo eran dos fosas luminosas y resplandecientes. Tenía un cuerpo majestuoso tapado en unos pantalones de manta blanca y una camisa fresa de botones, que le hacía ver un poco su escultural cuerpo. _

_El muchacho solo se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos._

_"¿Prefieres que te hablé por aquí o cómo tu acostumbras?", le preguntó sin mover los labios, mientras Finn lo escuchaba en su cabeza._

_-Como yo acostumbro, por favor- dijo él con sinceridad. Y es que, lo cierto era que siempre se le hizo rara la manera de comunicarse con Aroon y se sentiría más raro de platicar con un muchacho de aspecto mágico que no movía los labios, sobre todo por el punto que iban a tratar._

_-De acuerdo- dijo el muchacho. Abriendo los ojos y dejando sonar su verdadera voz. Grave, sensual, despreocupado.-Soy Aroon, pero eso ya lo sabías- dijo, sonriendo audazmente._

_-Je, je- rió Finn-Eres maravilloso-_

_-Gracias- respondió el joven y se sentó junto a él para luego extenderle su mano-Paga-_

_El humano le sonrió audazmente y le dio un par de dulces picantes, que consistían en unas bolitas envueltas en chile en polvo con caramelo semi suave. Delicias de ese pequeño pero poderoso país._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras Aroon se comía convulsivamente los dulces Picantes sin enchilarse ni sacar la lengua ni siquiera._

_-Están buenos- dijo el joven aun masticando-¿Sabes cuantos años no he vuelto a mi forma humana?-_

_-¿Cuantos?-_

_-Veinte años- respondió Aroon con la boca llena-Debo permanecer siempre en mi forma original, si no, podría pasar algo y pagarían por mi culpa-_

_-¿Y por qué lo haces ahora?- preguntó Finn, ofreciéndole mas dulces._

_-Quizás porque...es una ocasión especial. Estoy hablando con mi Último Jinete...Pero, el peligro está más cerca que nunca- dijo, delatándolo._

_-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Finn con tristeza y sintiendo todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros._

_-Si te refieres a lo del Conde, claro que sí. Y de hecho sé más que tú- dijo el chico._

_-¿Y referente a papá y mamá?- preguntó Finn, yendo directo al grano._

_-De ellos sé más de lo que debería saber- dijo Aroon con cierto tono de nostalgia-La bella Rosa, fresa y bella como una flor de desierto y Finnick...con él tuve un vinculo muy especial...y creí que él había sido mi último Jinete-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Finn._

_-Creí que había sido el último humano. No sabes la alegría que me invadió cuando Ámbar me contó sobre de que había tenido dos progenitores-_

_-¿La Princesa sabía de esto?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido._

_-Ella sabe muchas cosas que nosotras ignoramos- dijo Aroon, metiéndose otro dulce a la boca-Pero en lo que respecta a tus padres ella los conoció.-_

_-Ella...nunca mencionó nada- dijo el humano._

_-Si no te dijo nada fue porque yo se lo pedí- dijo el muchacho- Y te platicaré todo lo que sé…o al menos lo que tengas que saber ¿va?-_

_-Vale- respondió el humano y luego apoyó su rostro en sus manos, para prestar mejor atención- Cuéntame todo…-_

_-Bien…- dijo Aroon y luego miró el mar, perdiéndose en esa tibia noche de verano que tanto le gustaban. Hacia tanto que no sentía la brisa del mar en su piel, o tal vez si, pero las escamas eran tan gruesas que apenas y le llegaba esa sensación. Por eso le gustaba más su forma humana: más simple, más cálida, más sensible.- Un día, tu padre salió de Bellotopia a buscar comida. Era época de escasez de peces, así que o comían algo o iban a morir. Entonces también había escasez de comida en Ooo, la única vez que ha bajado los índices de alimento…_

"_Aquello llevó a tu padre a cruzar frontera con el Ultimo Desierto…entonces encontró a la Princesa, quien, al igual que a ustedes, le ofreció hospitalidad en su Reino si permitía que lo durmiera, tu padre se negó, pues no quería esa comodidad para él. Finnick buscaba comida para su familia y su pueblo, así que prendado por el corazón de la Princesa y por su belleza, le pidió que socorriera a su nación._

_Primeramente, Ámbar debía saber si esa ciudad lo necesitaba, así que ella y yo viajamos junto con Finnick al lugar donde nos había señalado: A Bellotopia. Una vez ahí vimos las carencias que costaba mantenerse oculto ese lugar, así que la Princesa accedió a ayudarle. Viajamos de vuelta al Reino y con ayuda de algunos súbditos, les dimos víveres para que se sostuvieran por algunos meses y Finnick, agradecido, le permitió ver a la Princesa a sus dos progenitores…_

_Adivina quienes eran…"_

_-Fionna y yo…- suspiró Finn, sin dudarlo._

_-Exacto- respondió Aroon, con una sonrisa- Luego de eso la Princesa supo que esos dos últimos humanos eran especiales, pero Rose le hizo prometer que nunca le diría a nadie de la existencia de sus hijos, incluso a mí. La Princesa como era de esperarse aceptó y volvió al reino._

"_Pero Finnick y ella establecían contacto. A veces Ámbar les intercambiaba víveres y Finnick agua del acuífero en épocas de sequía. Entonces tu padre y yo establecimos un vinculo muy especial al igual que a la Princesa. Por eso Ámbar le dio un arma que le ayudaría a proteger con tan solo empuñarla a su hogar y a su familia tentada por ser los últimos humanos._

_A Finnick le dio la Espada del Ultimo Jinete y a Rose el Arco del Cisne Blanco. Gracias a ello, tu padre podía cazar y salir a conseguir alimento y tu madre igual, turnándose a veces. Entonces llegó un día donde tenían que conseguir el doble, desgraciadamente no podían dejarlos a ustedes ahí, solos en Bellotopia, pues los Hyoomens eran bastante torpes para cuidar a dos bebecitos recién nacidos, así que se los llevaron._

_El problema era que esa ocasión era perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro…Y adivina quién diablos se aprovechó de esa situación…"_

_-El Conde, la Demonio y el Lich…- respondió Finn, también sin dudarlo._

_-Solo el Conde y la Demonio- respondió Aroon- El Lich había sido encarcelado en la prisión de ámbar desde hacía un año, así que en ese entonces no estaba en los planes de Bonestier…-_

_Sin embargo, el Conde adquirió la ayuda de la Mujer de las Sombras para encarcelar a Finnick y a Rose…Estos, más inteligentes decidieron ocultarse y separarlos, separarlos por el bien de ambos, porque sabía que donde se encontrará uno estaría el otro. Así que Rose te llevó a ti a las tierras de Ooo y Finnick se llevó a Fionna a las tierras de Aaa. Pero las sombras, la Demonio y el Conde estaban en ventaja y matarían a los únicos que los derrocaron la última vez siendo unos bebés._

_Afortunadamente para ustedes, Finnick y Rose los escondieron muy bien. Y al parecer tuvieron la misma idea: Esconderlos dentro de una calabaza. Así nunca los encontrarían. ¿Quién sería tan audaz de dejar a dos indefensos y hermosos niños dentro de una enorme verdura? Solo tus padres._

_Sin embargo, tuvieron que pagar con su vida misma. Esa noche, a la que Ámbar llamó "Lucero de Fuego y Agua" Finnick y Rose Smith dieron su vida por salvar a los dos últimos humanos de Ooo y Aaa. Tus padres pagaron con sus sangre, y, como de ustedes no se volvió a saber jamás…dedujimos que habían muerto…al menos Ámbar lo hizo._

_Cuando la Princesa dejó de sentir el aura de dos buenos amigos, Bellotopia se sumió en un agujero en el que sus habitantes se negaron a salir de nuevo y Ámbar cayó tanto en depresión que hubo sequía en el Reino por tres meses. Nunca habíamos oído tanto como en se entonces. _

_Fue cuando la Princesa ya no le veía la gracia de seguir guardando el secreto de los progenitores de Finnick y me contó acerca de ustedes…Pero yo mantenía la esperanza. Así que pasé dos años enteros tratando de averiguar acerca de su aura, cómo la ´podía sentir y saber que seguían con vida. Y un día lo sentí de nuevo…entonces me di cuenta que de nuevo estaban en peligro._

_El Conde y la Demonio también supieron de su presencia y de que aun seguían con vida. Así que debían matarlos antes de que crecieran. En ese entonces ya ustedes eran cuidados por unas familias, una de perros y una de gatos…¿O me equivoco?..."_

_-No…eran Joshua y Margaret y en el caso de Fionna, Josh y Margarine- respondió Finn- Apenas me enteré de que la Demonio había matado a mamá y a papá. Jake me lo dijo hace poco cuando estábamos en las montañas…- confesó Finn, con una nota de tristeza en su voz._

_-Así es…- dijo Aroon, entristeciendo la mirada- Lamentablemente ellos se habían encariñado tanto con ustedes que los veían como otro miembro de la familia y por ello también dieron su vida, pero esta vez el camino estaba libre para que los matarán…-_

"_Así que la Princesa acudió a su ayuda igual que algunos súbditos y los salvó, desterrando como Marceline le había enseñado a la Nocheosfera y no permitió que la Demonio pisara tierra de nuevo. Claro que el efecto se redujo cuando el Conde y ella supieron que había ocurrido un reencuentro con los reyes vampiro y los Últimos Humanos, por eso los persiguen…porque quieren venganza tanto de Marcy y Marshall como de ti y de Fionna._

_La Princesa le borró la memoria a Jake, a Cake, a Geremy y a Giselle (__**N. de la A: Nombre que le puse a la contraparte de Geremy**__) acerca de que ella y yo habíamos defendido su hogar, sin embargo permitió que conservarán sus recuerdos acerca de que la Demonio había sido la responsable de que los había matado…Decidió que tenía todo el derecho de saber acerca de la muerte de sus padres, pues en ese entonces Cake, Jake y sus demás hermanos ya estaban grandes._

_El reencuentro que sucedió con la Reina Vampiro hizo que todas las alarmas del Conde se activarán, se alió al Lich y a la Demonio por segunda vez y mandó a matarlos a ellos que si podían tocar tierra firme. Ahora, en estos momentos, bajo el control mental, Hunson Abadeer les está ayudando a que el Conde toque la tierra de Ooo con sus mugrosos pies para matarte a ti y a Marceline él mismo…."_

_-¿Vendrán por nosotros entonces?- preguntó Finn- ¿Nunca se detendrán?-_

_-Me temo que no…- suspiró Aroon, terminando la historia- Ellos quieren matarlos. Matarlos por venganza y porque, una vez que lo hagan, tendrán el paso libre. Les darán a todos, iniciarán una revuelta y tomaran los contenientes de Aaa y Ooo. ¿Has pensado en por qué piensan en matar a Ámbar? Porque una vez que lo hagan el camino les quedará libre al morir yo primero. Es más fácil matar a una inocente chica inmortal que a un Dragón ¿no crees?-_

_-Mil veces más fácil- dijo Finn._

_-Déjame decirte que Ámbar ha sido lista. Cuando murieron tus padres recogió sus armas de nuevo y las guardó en la tienda de Snoji…el primer ganador de las Olimpiadas de la Perla-_

_-¿Es en serio?- soltó Finn sorprendido._

_-Pero claro…- dijo el chico- Sonji es el competidor más viejo y Anthony el más reciente. ¿De dónde crees que habían sacado ese brillo dorado en sus manos? Eso es símbolo del honor que la Perla les ha causado al ser parte ya de sus cuerpos.-_

_Finn amplió los ojos, sorprendido y recordó como en la Tienda de Armas había visto ese mismo rasgo en Snoji que el que había visto en Anthony el día en que se detuvieron a beber cerveza. ¿Así que, eso era lo que los denotaba como ganadores absolutos de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna? Si él llagaba ahí o Fionna, sin duda tendrían ese rasgo…entonces sonreiría dichoso de haber sido espolvoreado son polvo de oro._

_-¿Puedo…hacerte una última pregunta, Aroon?- dijo Finn, ya para concluir aquello, pues debía digerir toda esa información que estaba recibiendo de golpe y que le aclaraba su pasado como nunca antes._

_-La que quieras…- dijo Aroon._

_-¿Por qué me llamas "El Último Jinete"?- preguntó Finn._

_-Oh…casi lo olvidó- dijo Aroon, masticando el dulce picante- Porque tu padre, durante la época en donde Ámbar y él intercambiaban cosas por las otras, me contó una leyenda acerca de que el Último Humano sería mi Último Jinete, entonces no sabía que tenía un hijo hasta después de su muerte. Durante ese lapso la Princesa le pedía de favor a tu padre y a mí rodear el Desierto para evitar peligros…entonces tu padre y yo creamos un vínculo muy especial. Cuando el falleció yo también caí en depresión- suspiró Aroon- Pero no sabes la felicidad que me dio cuando supe que tenía un hijo-_

_Finn le sonrió de manera cálida. Era genial al menos llevarse ese buen trago acerca de que su padre había sido tan buena persona que la base de ese Reino (Ámbar y Aroon) habían caído en depresión._

_-Cómo Dragón tengo vida de más gracias a la Luz de la Luna. Hubiera hecho lo que sea por darle parte de mi vida a Finnick….pero cuando me enteré…ya era tarde- dijo el chico, entristeciendo la mirada- Pero tú te pareces mucho. Valiente y fuerte…igual que Fionna y Rose, bellas, luchonas y delicadas...aunque ella siga sin verse así-_

_-Es cuestión de tiempo- sonrió Finn- Te aseguro que mañana, cuando sepa lo guapa que será pareciéndose a mamá logrará sacar más su lado "femenino"- dijo el humano haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. Pues fuera la persona que mas amaba, Marceline, fuera su hermana, Fionna o fueran sus mejores amigas, Ámbar y Bonnibel, jamás entendería al cien a las mujeres._

_-Y espero que a ti también te siente bien la juventud- dijo Aroon- Yo digo que aproveches al cien el regalo que Ámbar te va a dar mañana-_

_-Si...Gracias, Aroon...- dijo el humano con una sonrisa, el chico lo miró de igual manera mientras se metía el último dulce a la boca y se quedaron en silencio mientras lo masticaba...luego el Dragón habló de nuevo._

_-Gana esas Olimpiadas...La ventaja de la Perla es que puede efectuarse a la edad que tu quieras- dio como dato el peli-azul._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Finn extrañado- ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo elegir la edad en la que Perla se efectué en mi?-_

_-Eso solo es algo que la Princesa te puede dar a conocer- dijo Aroon, pasándose el dulce- Solo dedícate a ganar las Olimpiadas y disfruta el día de mañana. Lo demás ya corre por nuestra cuenta-_

_-Vale...-respondió el humano con una mueca, no muy seguro._

_-Gracias por escucharme, Último Jinete...- dijo el chico Dragón con una sonrisa en el rostro. Finn se la devolvió de la misma manera. Entonces se puso de pie mientras se sacudía la arena de su ropa de manta blanca- Y...bueno...será mejor que vuelva a mi manera original, sino la Princesa se podría enojar...-_

_(Fin de flashback)_

Fionna miró a su hermana sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

Le había contado la historia de sus padres y la razón de por qué Ámbar los trataba tan bien, de por qué era tan buenos con ellos y por qué les daba cierto favoritismo. No hacía falta de preguntar por qué Anthony era su instructor y por qué quedó ese punto nulo entre juez y, porque era el competidor más joven pero más competente para orientarlos. Porque sabría de lo último en los ataques, de los últimos combates...porque era apto para bañarlos y espolvorearlos un poco con su sabiduría y con lo que sabía.

¿Y quien había hecho que la Princesa se inclinara por ese favoritismo?

Finnick y Rose...sus padres, su sangre.

Era oficial...tenían que ganar esas Olimpiadas a lo que diera lugar. Ya no solo estaba la cuestión de hacer felices a Marceline y a Marshall, aunque estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide. Tenían que ganar ahora si por el honor.

Para que ni el ciclo natural les castigara con esa frustración de muerte y olvido. Debían volverse inmortales, pero no como leyendas, tal y como sus padres lo había hecho. Sino como humanos. Para limpiar el nombre de Bellotopia y honrar a todas las personas que daban su sangre y que la dieron por ellos. Por todos los sacrificios y deudas pagadas.

-¿Ámbar lo sabía?- preguntó la humana, aun boquiabierta.

-Si...-suspiró Finn con tristeza- Pero, según Aroon no nos dijo nada para no causarnos mas dolor y porque él se lo había pedido-

-¿Y de Anthony?- preguntó de nuevo ella.

Finn se quedó callado por un momento y miró hacia el océano, pensando en que su fobia era exactamente igual que la de el joven Consejero...pero otra a la vez...Temor al temor.

En sí, Aroon no le dijo nada, pero le dio un punto clave que le hizo pensar toda la noche lo mal que estaba...y como su pasado había influido en ello.

No supo qué le había pasado, ni qué lo llevó a terminar como la "mano derecha" de la Princesa, salvo que tanto sabía a su corta edad que captó la atención de la Princesa...pero solo eso. También estaba la pregunta acerca de por qué demonios se había escrito a las Olimpiadas. ¿Para limpiar su nombre o algo por el estilo? No lo creía después de lo que había dicho Aroon.

Ellos buscaban su honor, honrar a sus padres y la felicidad de los vampiros. Justin estaba ahí porque su padre se lo demandaba, cosa que él les contó, Rubí y Gabriel también estaban bajo el orden y el mandato de sus padres...incluso la Kuronumo. Todos tenían una razón por la que volverse inmortal...y la dejaban clara y precisa al luchar por ella.

¿Por que Anthony se había vuelto inmortal?

Podían irse con la finta y decir "Es el Consejero, obviamente quiere servir al Reino como la Princesa". Pero Finn sentía que iba mas allá del deber, como él.

Anthony tenía miedo a lo que la Princesa igual temían...a que lo vieran como era realmente.

Eran como una nuez. Tan duros por fuera...pero tan blandos por dentro.

-Yo...no sabría decírtelo, Fi-suspiró el humano-¿Y sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la humana, algo fastidiada. Finn se encogió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Porque no nos corresponde- respondió este, con una triste sonrisa, pero luego miró a su hermana- Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es muy diferente a nuestra causa-

La humana comprendió y miró al mar por igual. Era extraño que llegarán a ese punto o que Finn no le soltara toda la verdad como lo hizo sin pedírselo el día que llegó gritando los sentimientos de Anthony.

Era la edad, porque todo se estaba volviendo más difícil en sus mentes, más...incontrolable, más extenso. Ver a Marshall sin camisa nunca le provocó la mas mínima sensación de...¿Placer? Lo vio desnudo y se apenó, como toda mujercita de su edad...pero ya ahora que lo veía, su mente estaba sumida en un torbellino abstracto de pensamientos incluso macabros.

Lo mismo estaba pasando con Finn...estaba adquiriendo mas...madurez, la suficiente como para saber que tal vez ese no era su asunto. Pero fuera lo que fuera esperaba que los ayudara, porque solo así, aunque fuera alguno de los dos, saldría vivo.

-Wow...mamá y papá...Joshua, Margaret, Margarine...Josh...papá...mamá y...lo que hizo la Princesa para bloquearle la mente a Cake, Jake, Geremy y Giselle...- dijo Fionna, tratando de acomodar sus ideas...pero luego la voz se le quebró...y no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Rápidamente abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Finn, al oír los sollozos de su hermana, la volteó a ver sorprendido y algo culpable. Nunca había visto llorar a Fionna...salvo...no...nunca...estuvo a punto de verla llorar cuando peleaba con Marshall...pero no llorar realmente.

Eso le partió el corazón, pero como hermanos, sabía porque lloraba...Por su pasado. Porque desgraciadamente ellos fueron víctimas de que seres malditos les arrebataron lo que más amaban. El amor por alguien, por sus padres y por las personas que más los habían cuidado...eso era. Eso era lo que le calaba a Fionna y a Finn.

La triste suerte de ser perseguidos incluso antes de nacer y de todo el sacrificio que personas importantes para ellos dieron para que vivieran.

Ese simple hecho les hacía sentir todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros.

Marshall llegó alegre y feliz, escurriendo agua salda de todo su cuerpo hacia ellos, riendo de las bromas que Marceline le gritaba mientras iba a jugar con Jake. El vampiro soltó más risas mientras se dirigía a ellos y luego su sonriente expresión se borró cuando vio a Fionna llorando y a Finn serio, distante y triste acariciando la nívea espalda de la humana.

-Fi...¿Qué tienes?- preguntó, preocupado y agachándose a ella. La humana solo sollozó más fuerte y abrazó mas sus rodillas. La juventud le estaba alterando los sentimientos igual.

Marshall dirigió su mirada a Finn, quien aun se sentía triste por sus padres y le hizo un ademán al humano para saber qué pasaba. Finn abrió la boca únicamente para que Marshall leyera las palabras "nuestros padres".

El vampiro amplió los ojos entendiendo completamente y asintió, comprendiendo igual las caras largas de los humanos. Por lo que solo asintió serio y luego abrazó a Fionna. La humana se acomodó mejor, recargándose en su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en él, mientras el vampiro le fritaba la espalda cariñosamente, besándole el cabello varias veces.

-Ya, Fi...ya no llores-la consoló el vampiro. La humana únicamente sollozó más fuerte y se aferró al vampiro. Pero lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. De hecho fue tanta que incluso le sacó el aire a Marshall.

La verdad este se sorprendió.

De por si sabía que Fionna tenía una fuerza que, al menos en una chica de quince años era inusual y admirable, pero la fuerza que aferraban los sentimientos de Fionna a él era otra cosa. Era más fuerte y firme...pero a la vez parecía tan delicada e inofensiva. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? ¿Porque de repente en ese momento los sentimientos la hacían sentirse más fuerte y prepotentes?

Fionna era fuerte y la feminidad no se le daba e lo absoluto...sin embargo, en ese momento, fi parecía ser una flor que necesitaba un cuidado especial urgente.

La culpa carcomía en absoluto y no había otra palabra para describirlo´. Finn se sentía igual, era un lazo y una carga que tendrían que llevar. Y aunque la compartieran...jamás les dejaría de doler la espalda por ella.

Entonces el chasqueó de unos labios resonaron mas alto que los sollozos de Fionna, captando la atención de los humanos y del vampiro...tras escuchar un ruido escandaloso, temeroso, asustado y perturbado de Marceline.

-¡Bonnibel! ¡Guy! ¿QUE RAYOS HACEN?- gritó la vampiresa.

Fionna se separó de golpe de Marshall y luego miró sorprendida y boquiabierta, al igual que todos, como la Dulce Princesa y el ex baterista de las Scream Queens, se estaban comiendo a besos.

No era un beso de piquito o discreto, era un señor beso. Pasional, sexy...un lado provocativo de la Princesa y de Guy que ninguno de sus amigos logró sacar antes.

Era un beso perfecto que le daba a Bonnibel y al tecladista una chispa que nunca antes habían sentido prenderse en ellos.

El amor.

Era cierto, no se conocían de muchos días, pero había estado saliendo todo el tiempo y ya se sentían conectados. Eran personas trasparentes con el otro, personas sinceras.

Guy tuvo muchas chicas en sus carreras de tecladista; como en las Scream Queens o como compositor individual como era el trabajo que había estado ejerciendo. Pero ninguna como Bonnibel. Ella era hermosa, inteligente...y lo más importante...crítica.

Tenía muchas cualidades que combinaban la inteligencia de la belleza, y al igual que Ámbar, Marceline y Fionna eran pocas las chicas dotadas con esa combinación...y cuando se encontraban no las podías perder.

Aunque exhibirse se quedaba lejos de lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Bonnibel estaba sobre Guy y aun se besaban, sin importar que los vieran, hasta que claro, Marceline gritó sin dar crédito a eso.

Rápidamente los dos se separaron con la respiración agitada y azorados, pero fue tanta su impresión y susto que Guy se trató de erguir de golpe y tiro a la arena Bubblegum.

-¿QUEEEEE?- soltó el tecladista cuando la Princesa ya estaba en el suelo. Todos se encogieron por el golpe de Bonnibel en la arena y Guy se levantó rápidamente a levantarla-Disculpa...¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras le ayudaba a pararse del brazo, completamente preocupado.

La Princesa se irguió mientras se sacudía la arena de su piel y de su bikini rosa, mientras tosía un par de veces por haber tragado sin querer de esa tierra,

-Si...- jadeó, tosiendo un par de veces.

-Madre de Glob...Los dejamos solos por media hora y ya esas agasajándose ahí-regañó la vampiresa, mientras llegaba flotando a ellos con el cabello mojado.

Los chicos desviaron la mirada apenados. A decir verdad no sabían que había pasado, lo único que sabían era que estaban hablando de "La teoría acuática moderna", se miraron a los ojos y ¡Bum! Se estaban envolviendo en un dulce beso, en el que dejaron de escuchar la voz platicadora de Finn y no les permitió percatarse de los sollozos desconsoladores de Fionna.

-Nosotros...um...lo sentimos...no sabíamos que...- comenzó a balbucear Guy, algo molesto por la actitud arrogante de la vampiresa.

Pero justo en ese momento en que las explicaciones balbuceantes de Guy y la cara roja y azorada de Bonnibel comenzaban a ponerse al tope...entonces llegó Grace.

-Disculpen, jóvenes- dijo la mujer, amable como siempre y salvando a los dos jóvenes de la mirada acusadora de Marceline y las sorprendidas de los demás- La Princesa quiere verlos en sus habitaciones...sus trajes están listos para el Bailé de esta noche...-

* * *

Un par de golpeteos se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta…

-Adelante…-contestó el Rey Helado, mientras trataba de desamarrar, sentado en el suelo, los cables del teclado que había traído. Se tardó una hora y media en poner la batería y ahora tenía unos problemas enormes con el cable.

La puerta corrediza se abrió y un poco de vapor helado salió de la habitación, aunque para él entró más bochorno que otra cosa. Entonces vio quien pasaba con un aspecto más tranquilo que la última vez que la vio no estando completamente en la conciencia. Era la Princesa esa que le había dicho que ella no era Betty. La que te destrozó el corazón por completo, pero la que le hizo ver que, pese a ello, tenía un buen corazón.

No la había visto desde el día en que lo sedaron…ese sedante le duró por tres días. Entonces el dolor disminuyó y gracias a la Cámara Helada logró reponerse fácilmente. Pero ella no volvió a poner un pie hasta ese momento en ese cuarto. Lo había ido a ver varias personas: Enfermeros, enfermeras (se permitió coquetear con algunas) doctoras y en cuanto a la gente conocida, lo iba a ver del diario Marceline, La Dulce Princesa acompañada por un muchacho con una pequeña barba, la humana de la cual no se acordaba ni de su nombre, un amigo de Marceline que también era vampiro e incluso Finn y Jake, quienes se alegraron de que ya estuviera mejor, pero Finn tuvo que ser sacado a tirones por su hermano después de que tuvieron una pequeña charla de lo "candente" que era Marceline antes de que el humano el partiera la cara el viejo.

Incluso se pasaba con regularidad un muchacho apuesto de ojos verdes…¿Cómos se llamaba? ¿Armando? ¿Alexander? Solo recordaba que era sumamente amable con él y que estaba a su disposición. Le agradaba el sujeto a decir verdad y dijo que era el Consejero de la Princesa, le enseñó algunas cosas de la música y le contó algunas historias, hasta que llegaban las enfermeras a coquetearle y administrarle los sueros que mantenía su temperatura fría.

El muchacho, al menos el primer día, le dijo que era en Consejero de la Princesa y que ella misma le había dicho y ordenado que se encargara de todas las necesidades que el Rey presentaba, y como su salud ya no peligraba, Simón aprovechó para darse "ciertos gustos" mas en esos momentos en los que no podía salir de esa habitación.

Le llevaron decenas de peluches de pingüinos, ya que llevar uno real estaría en chino. Le trajeron una batería nueva, un teclado nuevo, revistas "La Princesa de Ooo", libros para conquistar chicas y demás chucherías inservibles que al menos para él resultaban interesantes.

Pero no vio de nuevo a la que él se había definido como "La otra Betty". Podía parecer tonto, pero aun con la mirada triste de la Princesa, albergaba la esperanza de que le dijera "No, al final de cuentas, si soy yo tu Betty" pero las remembranzas del pasado no podían cambiar la realidad del presente.

-Buen día, Rey Helado- dijo la Princesa con una triste sonrisa, mientras se cubría con un chal de seda dorada para que no le diera tanto frío.

-Buen día, mi otra Betty- saludó el hombre, no pudo evitar decirlo, pues esa imagen se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

La Princesa no pudo ampliar su sonrisa, irónicamente con más tristeza y entrecerró la puerta. Era gracioso que ella misma decidiera mirar a lo que fue su pasado directamente a los ojos.

Después de que se desmayó aquel día, no supo si tendría la fortaleza suficiente para ver al rey Helado, el enlace más cercano que tenía de su madre, desmoronándose, por ello le pidió a Anthony que estuviera pendiente y que cubriera sus necesidades y caprichos. Pero ella se negó a volver a verlo hasta que estuviera mejor. Pero la noche anterior Anthony pasó el informe de Finn y Fionna y dijo que el Rey Helado estaba más sano, notablemente

-¿Como se ha sentido, Rey Helado?- preguntó primero la Princesa, sonando muy cortes.

-Si, gracias, su alteza. El chico de ojos verdes me permitió traer mis pingüinos y la batería. Espero que no le moleste- dijo el Rey, sonando curiosamente mas cortes que nunca.

-¿Anthony?- dijo la Princesa, con una sonrisa, mientras se jalaba un banco del rincón para sentase junto a la cama de metal.

Después de que el Rey Helado mostró evidentes mejoras, la Princesa le ordenó a su Consejero que estuviera pendiente y que por favor lo pusieran en una cama normal, sin la cúpula, pues la temperatura de su cuerpo solo estaba e esos momentos a un grado menos de lo que debía esta.

Esos últimos días, Simón se había quedado en la habitación helada, matando el aburrimiento con la batería, los peluches, teclado y comprando un montón de cosas en línea gracias a una computadora que Anthony le había proporcionado.

-Sí. Debería darle las gracias cuando lo vea- sonrió el Rey- Y gracias por la playera- dijo Simón, señalando su pecho.

La Princesa bajó la mirada y vio una playera negra con cuatro rostros, que al menos en su época, eran leyendas. Los cuatro rostros eran adornados con un letrero de letras doradas que decía _"The Beatles"_. La Princesa no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿Los Beatles?- dijo la Princesa, tomando asiento en el banco, frente a él, pues estaba sentado en su cama en flor de loto, sosteniendo la computadora e sus piernas- Grandes músicos...-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo el Rey emocionado- En mi época los amaba...aunque no recuerdo mucho- mencionó, rascándose la cabeza.- Creí que no quedaban mas playeras originales...-

-No...Ya no las hay...solo hay tres ejemplares- dijo la Princesa, entristeciendo un poco la mirada- Esa...y dos más que tengo. Anthony debió darte la de mi padre-

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó el hombre, algo sorprendido- La devolveré si lo desea y le diré al muchacho que nunca más me dé cosas de ustedes...-

-No...-dijo la Princesa, negando con una sonrisa- Quédesela, le queda bien. Y mejor agradézcale a Anthony-

-De acuerdo, Princesa...- dijo de nuevo Simón. Entonces la sonrisa de Ámbar poco a poco se comenzó a borrar.

Estaba ahí por una razón...Era simple el porqué de detener a Anthony y decirle que ella iba a verlo y que mejor se ocupara de verificar las decoraciones y todo para el Baile de esa noche.

Iba a enfrentar su pasado. Iba a recibir una pequeña conformación en un enlace con su familia.

Luego de la triste devastación la noche en la que se la llevaron, supo que su familia había muerto y que nunca los volvería a ver. Fue cuando enterró su pasado...como todo lo demás. Por eso lo quería hacer, platicar, saber qué pasó...y que diablos pasaba ante sus ojos...o al menos lo que tratará de recordar.

Parte de ella estaba resignada después de lo que le dijeron un buen doctores que analizaron unas placas de Rayos X a los que fue sometido aquel hombre: Al parece el poder de la corona había bloqueado parte de su mente...ahí estaban todos sus recuerdos de cuando era mortal.

Ella lo entendió al instante y se puso en sus zapatos. Cuando se hacía inmortal a alguien, parte de sus recuerdos se cerraban y solo los más significativos permanecieron en su mente como Ámbar, pero, por ejemplo, al menos los recuerdos de su niñez...eran los más borrosos.

Ahora con una corona bloqueándole toda su conciencia, no esperaba nada más. Y Simón había olvidado parte, pero no tanto como para que su subconsciente supiera reconocer el parentesco con el amor de su vida, Betty.

-Rey Helado...he venido aquí a hablar con usted por lo que pasó hace días- dijo la Princesa, tomando valor.

El Rey Helado la miró algo sorprendido, pero lo cierto era que no se esperaba más. No recordaba a ciencia cierta lo que pasó cuando llegó al Reino, solo le quedaban cosas ante sus ojos ilusas...Por ejemplo, recordaba a Finn y a Jake, porque después ellos si lo fueron a visitar...pero Ámbar, traumatizada por la escena en la que terminó en la enfermería, prefirió abstenerse...hasta ese momento.

-Sí...sobre eso, Princesa...Espero me perdone por haber actuado tan difícil- dijo Simón.

-No...Discúlpeme a mi...no debí haberle dicho de golpe que yo no era...- dijo, pero se detuvo cuando vio cruzar una mueca de dolor en su vejete rostro. No sabía si decirlo, pero debía hacerlo para enfrentarlo a los dos con su pasado- Que yo no era Betty...mi madre, pues-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sintiendo una extraña conexión y era lo que tenían.

Además de ser sobrevivientes de la Guerra de los Champiñones, de no tener corazón y en vez de eso tener un Ámbar del Sol o una maraca su lugar...tenían esa relación. Que Betty jamás había amado a alguien tanto como ella los había amado, y ellos no habían amado a nadie tanto como Betty lo hizo.

-Te pareces mucho a ella- dijo Simón, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo...pero en realidad me parezco a mi padre -dijo Ámbar, sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Bueno...puede que no heredaras su cabello castaño claro o su piel blanca, ni el color de sus ojos...pero...Ese brillo que tienes en ellos...es el mismo- dijo el Rey Helado, tratando de arrancarle una sonrisa, y funcionó.

-Mis ojos antes no eran color Ámbar...eran violeta- confesó ella, sin más.

-Yo antes no era un viejito loco, y mírame ahora- bromeó Simón. La Princesa soltó unas risitas...pero luego se puso seria.

-Mamá me habló de usted- dijo ella al final- Mencionó que no había amado a otro hombre tanto como a usted, si siquiera a papá...- dijo ella, entristeciendo la mirada.

-Me pone loco...el hecho de enterarme que ella se casó con otro hombre, cuando bien pude haber sido yo sin estar bajo el control de mi corona- dijo el Rey, sacando sus colmillos, pero luego la miró más dulcemente- Pero...me encanta que alguien como usted, Princesa, sea su hija-

-Debió conocer a mi hermanas- dijo ella- Ellas se parecían más a mamá-

-Pero usted se asimila mucho a ella.- dijo Simón, dándole ánimos- Es guapísima, amable, lista, encantadora, compasible, benévola...usted, por ello, me recuerda demasiado a ella- dijo el Rey, titubeando un poco y ganándose unas mejillas sonrojaditas.

-No sabe cuánto aprecio que diga eso, Simón- dijo la Princesa, sonriendo levemente- Hice lo que debía hacer para proteger a mi familia...y a ella-

-Yo también...Aun si eso me mantenía alejado de ella- dijo el Rey, jugando con un pingüino peluche, pero luego la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. La Princesa lo miró algo sorprendida- Pero, me alegra de saber que le fue bien en si vida y que tuvo a una muchacha hermosa-

Ámbar lo miró enternecida y con ojos vidriosos, sin embargo, notó la cantidad de verdad y sinceridad con la que se desenvolvía el Rey Helado. No era parte que salía de su subconsciente o su locura….realmente estaba diciendo esas palabras, esas palabras que, al menos a ella, le calaban, igual que sus lágrimas.

-Tu…debiste llorar mucho…Cuando supiste que tu mami había muerto-sollozó el Rey, mientras se limpiaba una de las muchas lágrimas.

-Lo suficiente…como para no volver a llorar jamás- dijo la Princesa, con tristeza y mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Usted ya no puede llorar, Princesa?- preguntó el hombre, algo sorprendido y resentido. Ámbar únicamente negó con la cabeza.

-No. Si lloro…pero en lugar de lágrimas son…- comenzó a decir, pero luego vio que estaba demasiado sensible, y que si a ella le dolía recordar, lo único que se ganaría sería más llanto por parte de él. Por lo que fingió la mejor sonrisa que le salió de los labios- Olvídelo…Debe saber que…a mamá le gustaba mucho cantar…-

-Je, je…si, lo recuerdo- dijo el Rey, cambiando su estado de ánimo a otro, mientras por su mente pasaban buenos recuerdos.- Era un completo asco…- rió.

-Ja. Ja…si- rió ahora ámbar, divertida. Lo cierto era que, bien podía enojarse por ser tan…sincero. Pero lo cierto era que, con el Rey Helado, se desenvolvía bien. Nada de modales, nada de monarquía…simplemente ella. La loca, desatada, audaz e inteligente muchacha antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Simplemente como Katherine.- Mamá era un asco cantando…pero…Me gustaba escucharla. Me acuerdo que, siempre, antes de dormir, nos cantaba a mí y a mis hermanas una canción que le dejó la abuela- dijo, sonriendo con tristeza, entonces miró sus manos- "La Nanita Nana"-

El Rey Helado abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el nombre de la canción. Puede que no recordara mucho de cómo era Betty, pero si esa parte. El nombre le resonaba en las paredes de su cabeza…y lo hacían sentir irónicamente, más cálido.

-Esa canción…ella también me la cantaba- dijo, sorprendido. La Princesa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, de igual manera- Me la cantaba, siempre que llegaba de….trabajar, cuando éramos novios. Ella, lo hacía antes de que fuéramos a dormir, igual…-

La Princesa amplió los ojos aún más sorprendida. Recordó una vez que le dijo su madre, que esa canción siempre se las cantaba a las personas que amaba de verdad. Como a ella, sus hermanas, antes de dormir…o cuando estaban enfermas. Pero nunca se la cantó a su padre, no al menos que ella la viera. Esa canción solo era de ellas.

La pieza tenía algo, que a cualquiera lo arrullaba, y después de tener un sueño delicioso, en el caso de los enfermos, se reincorporaban sanos y más fuertes incluso de lo que habían dormido. Nunca usó esa canción en la enfermería o entre sus habitantes…porque esa canción era de ella y de nadie más. Solo hubo una persona a la que se la canto hacia unos cuantos años atrás…

Anthony…

El recuerdo le llegó como bomba a su cabeza.

En ese entonces, no se habría detenido a pensarlo demasiado, pues amaba a Anthony como a su hermano pequeño antes y como a su hermano mayor después de que ganó las Olimpiadas…pero ahora que llegaba a esas deducciones le hacían pensar: ¿Por qué se la cantó en realidad? ¿Por qué después de miles de años de ver casi todo, ése niño la necesitaba? ¿O había otra razón?

-¿Princesa?- la llamó el Rey Helado, despertándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Podría cantármela…para que me quedé dormido?- pidió el hombre. La Princesa lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Está usted seguro?-

-Sí. No creo que canté igual que Betty…- bromeó el Rey, mientras unía sus risas a las de Ámbar- Pero por primera vez, me siento muy cansado…Además…usted es la primera Princesa a la que no intentaré robarme- dijo el hombre….entonces se acostó en la cama de metal, cubriéndose con las mantas blancas, de lado.- Usted y yo Princesa…- se detuvo para bostezar y acurrucarse más-…Ya tenemos un vinculo-

Hubo una mirada que se cruzó por el rostro de la Princesa que tal vez, ningún ser humano podría interpretar en la tierra. Estaba seria, pero su mirada estaba triste, sus mejillas estaban chapeadas, tal vez del frío o de la felicidad…nadie los abría. Lo que si era que, entre más hablaba y convivía con ese hombre, mas devastada y alegre se sentía.

Era como si, todos esos recuerdos felices, que incluso la hacían sentir así en ese momento, la apuñalarán poco a poco.

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella. Se levantó del banco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a él, mientras le acariciaba un poco la cabeza.

Lo cierto era que, esa canción no la había cantado en años, solo una vez, cuando sintió todo el peso de su monarquía encima e igual la invadieron los recuerdos. Entonces se tiró en su cama e imaginó que su mamá ahí estaba a su lado, intentando consolarla y hacerla dormir. Funcionó, porque sus ojos se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, su mente estaba fresca y se sentía mejor.

Ahora a ella le tocaba hacer sentir a ese viejo de esa manera, aunque fuera un poquito. Pues fuera de ser molesto e irritable…tenía un pasado frío igual que ella, y como había dicho, el mismo dolor que les causó perder a Betty.

Ella también cerró los ojos y buscó ese recuerdo…

_(Flashback)_

_El cuarto era más lúgubre que de costumbre, su padre aún no llegaba de trabajar…y ella apenas se había ido a la cama, acompañada de su mamá, después de ayudarla con unos experimentos y con unos pacientes. Ya era noche, y el invierno era cruel con ellas y con la pequeña vivienda que apenas y podía sostenerse._

_La pequeña niña de cabello corto, castaño y rizado, se colocó el usado camisón blanco y se tiró en su cama, junto a su hermana más pequeña. Su madre se sentó a su lado, mentiras la arropaba y le acariciaba el cabello, con una sonrisa. Orgullosa de su propia creación._

_-Mami…¿A qué hora llegará papá?- le preguntó, inocentemente._

_-Pronto hija. No te preocupes, lo esperaré despierta hasta que vuelva del trabajo- se limitó a decir Betty. La pequeña hizo una mueca, no muy convencida._

_-¿Puedo esperarlo contigo?- preguntó._

_-No, amor. Mañana hay escuela y ya me has ayudado bastante- dijo su madre- Mejor duerme, anda. ¿Quieres que te canté para que te duermas, Katy?-_

_-Bueno- dijo la niña, arropándose un poco mejor y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada._

_Betty la miró con dulzura y cerró los ojos, agarrando inspiración y mas amor del que de por sí ya irradiaba…entonces, aun acariciándole el cabello, empezó a cantar suavemente, sin despertar a sus otras pequeñas._

_-"__**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella… Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea…- cantó, mientras la chiquilla cerraba los ojos suavemente…"**_

_(Fin de Flashback)_

La Princesa abrió los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente mareada…y muy triste. Sin embargo, ese dolor, hizo que le saliera la letra fluida y esa alegría le dio la tonada que le hacía falta.

-_"__**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella… Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea…"- **_

El Rey Helado se estremeció un poco de gusto y dicha, cuando escuchó la suave voz de la Princesa. Resultaba ser más atrayente de lo que recordaba, era la de Betty. Pero no pareció importarle todos esos recuerdos borroso que generalmente le causaban jaqueca, es más, se dio el lujo de soltar un suspiro, mientras la Princesa, inconsciente o conscientemente, acariciaba su nívea y canosa cabellera-"_**Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora…Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora….Calla mientras la cuna se balancea  
…A la nanita nana, nanita ella…"-**_

Incluso después de siglos, ella mejor que nadie sabía que…al hueco que una persona deja al marcharse, es inconmensurable. Ni con un día, ni con muchos años, eso se quitaría…y más su era alguien tan significativo como su madre, en su caso, con Finn en el caso de Marceline y con Fionna en el caso de Marshall.

En ese momento, algo se despertó en ella, pero a la vez algo, como siempre cada vez que le caía un recuerdo. Era triste, pero se sentía viva cantándole, se sentía más tranquila de que una persona, además de ella, viera lo fabulosa que fue su madre, que reconociera la suerte que tuvo su padre de tenerla al lado…de haber tenido cuatro bellísimas hijas, entre ellas, ella misma.

De ahora en adelante, su pasado ya no podría quedar del completo enterrado. Y estaba involucrado con ese hombre, eso bastaba. Bastaba para que los recuerdos la golpearan, la desmayaran de dolor y la enloquecieran de tristeza, pero, también para recordar esos momentos felices como en ese momento y sacarle una enorme sonrisa.

-"A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella… Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea…Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora…Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora…Calla mientras la cuna se balancea… A la nanita nana, nanita ella…"-

terminó de cantar, mientras otro recuerdo retorcía su corazón.

…

…

_(Flashback)_

_**-"A la nanita nana, nanita ella…"-**__ cantó Betty. Entonces abrió los ojos y miró, maternalmente a su pequeña hija, la cual, estaba casi dormida._

_-Dime, mami… ¿Estaremos juntas para siempre?- preguntó la niña, semidormida._

_-Sí, mi amor- dijo la mujer, con un suspiro._

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_Betty la miró con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, prendada por la inocencia de esa niña. _

_-Lo prometo…- dijo ella, mientras su hija caía profundamente dormida y ella se inclinaba a besarle la frente…_

_(Fin de Flashback)_

Ámbar dejó caer su mano, mientras el Rey Helado soltaba un suspiro, completamente dormido. En la habitación no se escuchó nada salvo la respiración de aquel hombre…y el llorar de esa muchacha.

Agradecía a todos los cielos que estuviera sola, que ni ese hombre la estuviera viendo, porque estaba perdiendo el control, lo estaba perdiendo y se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, que salían a flote con eso.

Le costaba trabajo respirar de repente y no pudo hacer nada salvo abrazarse así misma. Mientras caían lágrimas…Bueno, en realidad no eran lágrimas. Parecían, pero casi no las veía porque se le olvidaba llorar. Eran diamantes. Cada lagrima que salía de sus ojos…era un diamante que quedaba tirado y chocaba contra el suelo del frío marfil., A la vista de cualquiera, esas lagrimas lo harían feliz…Menos a ella.

-Lo prometiste…- sollozó, reclamándole a su recuerdo, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza- Lo prometiste…¡Lo prometiste, maldita sea!-

Sus gemidos no salían de esa helada cámara, ni eran escuchados por nadie. Pero realmente se sentía mal. A veces se olvidaba de que sentía…que aun siendo inmortal tenía sentimientos, recuerdo que le dolían, actitudes que le molestaban. Siempre, desde que tenía un uso de razón más clara, era puras sonrisas, puro "Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Ustedes van primero", pero…le dolía. Sentía…Aun, en ese aspecto, era humana.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!- llegó gritando alguien, sobresaltándola.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, entonces se sorprendió de quien era, mientras que esa persona la veía de la misma manera desde la puerta, mientras miraba su estado y varios diamantes en el suelo.

-Anthony…- susurró, tratando de mantener el control de nuevo y no le costó trabajo. Años de práctica la habían hecho tal vez la "Reina de las Sonrisas Falsas".

-Lo siento…- se disculpó el Consejero- Solo venía a avisarle que uno de los empleados se atoró en una cuerda al tratar de atar una de las flores de topacio a la pared. Necesitamos su ayuda-

-Si…Gracias- se limitó a decir ella. Se levantó de la cama, echándole una última ojeada a aquel hombre y se dirigió a la salida, evitando la mirada de Anthony a toda costa- Por favor, si se le ofrece algo…tus órdenes son las mismas- dijo, pasándolo de largo y sin mirarlo, atravesando el marco de la puerta.

Fue cuando, activado por un resorte, estiró su brazo. Le pareció hacerlo en cámara lenta cuando aprisionó el de Ámbar…entonces tiró de ella…apegándola a su pecho con toda la fuerza que su alma le permitió.

La Princesa, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando chocó contra el pétreo pecho de Anthony, entonces…se ruborizó entera. Toda ella comenzó a vibrar…y tal vez a encenderse…si, lo sentía. Sentía como de nuevo cada piedra preciosa de su cuerpo se prendía…como ese destello dorado de nuevo invadía su aura y se hacía visible.

Anthony también se dio cuenta de esto, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte de sus hombros, protegiéndola, jurándole con ese abrazo que todo estaría bien. No fue difícil de imaginar por qué lloraba. Era simple la razón y él 9incluso llegó a llorar por lo mismo.

Recuerdos.

Sabía que su oportunidad era tan nula como un hilo, pero para eso estaba ahí como su Consejero y su amigo, para que no se perdiera, para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-¿A…Anthony…?- susurró la Princesa contra su pecho, gratamente sorprendida.

-Estás llorando…Eso no debe ser bueno…- dijo él, mientras olía su cabello. Ese olor lo ponía loco: Olor a chocolate. Dulce, nada empalagoso…y…sensual.- N0oo me interese que pienses de mi ahora, Ámbar…sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo…para lo que sea. Y se siempre ter voy a proteger-

La joven escuchó cada una de sus palabras con atención. Quiso quitárselo de encima, no por grosería, sino porque no le gustaba que la viera así, lo detestaba más que a cualquier cosa en esa vida. Detestaba mostrarse tan débil, tan fuera de lugar…tan terriblemente idiota.

Pero los brazos de Anthony, extrañamente, curaban todo ese dolor, al menos por un instante. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y permitió apagarse por completo, igual que una estufa. El resplandor dorado desapareció de su cuerpo y el Dragón de su espalda dejó de resplandecer tan fuerte como hacia unos segundos. El la tranquilizaba, como todo Consejero, pero más que nada, como todo amigo.

-Está bien…si quieres puedes sacarlo. No pasará nada, no te perderás….Yo estoy aquí para evitar que eso pase…- susurró él, dulcemente.

Sabía que nos ería así, sabía que la calidez de Anthony la mantendría e pie. Que sacaría un poco, pero no demasiado para evitar que todo ese poder saliera de ella y destruyera cada centímetro cuadrado de Ooo y Aaa. Simplemente….se daría en lujo para usar a Anthony como lo que era: su Consejero.

Con fiereza se aferró a él. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como puedo y comenzó a sollozar, a derramar más y más diamantes que al final se estampaban con los gruesos botines de Anthony.

¿Cuándo le perdió tanta confianza? ¿Desde que se le declaró? Tal vez…Pero, ni eso podía romper ese vinculo tan magnífico que tenían. Era su confidente, la única que persona que correspondía a su dolor, a su ira, que la escuchaba y viceversa, además claro de sus amigos más cercanos.

Pero a Anthony lo tenía catalogado como la persona por la cual dejaría que le sacarán el Ámbar del Sol. Daría su vida por él, porque era especial para ella, porque lo quería (no sabía cómo) pero lo quería y era parte de su familia, de ella misma. Por eso se desenvolvía tan bien con él. Porque tenía toda su confianza.

Y él jamás podría dejarla o traicionarla… ¿Verdad?

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Marceline, tocando a la puerta de Finn.

-¡Adelante!- se oyó su voz gruesa y varonil desde adentro. Le gustaba esa voz, la hacía sentir feliz y como si miles de plumas le hicieran coquillas en la barriga. Contenta, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza…

Entonces Finn vestía realmente elegante.

Llevaba un traje de noche que Ámbar le había mandado a confeccionar a sus medidas y le daba el porte de todo un caballero fuerte, pero decente y de la alta. Ese traje se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Era clásico, de color negro, pero con la luz solar colándose por la ventana, le daban reflejos plateados y algo dorados, llevaba bajo de este un chaleco bien portado color cobre brillante, precioso y camisa blanca…claro que esta la llevaba desabotonada del cuello y las mangas y en sus manos tenía dos corbatas, una azul celeste, la perfecta combinación del color del cielo y zafiros y una azul turquesa, la combinación de verde esmeralda y azul del mar.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué elegante!- dijo Marceline, animada y burlándose un poco, pojes hace años Finn le habría dicho que jamás se pondría ese "traje de pingüinos".

-La Princesa lo hizo para mi…Jamás creí quedaría esto…Pero me veo… ¡Algebraico!- dijo Finn, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo de enfrente. Marcy llegó a él con una amplia sonrisa y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Por supuesto que te ves algebraico…- dijo dulcemente, ganándose un sonrojo enternecido del muchacho, quien se dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso que le supo a fresas- Grace dijo que me mandaste a llamar una vez que terminaran de medirme mi vestido…- dijo Marceline, separándose de él, con su sonrisa audaz- ¿Para que me querías?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

-Oh…quería que me ayudarás a escoger una corbata- dijo Finn, mostrándole las dos que tenía en mano.

-¿Y por qué no le pides mejor una opinión a Jake?- preguntó Marceline, algo burlona.

-Porque supongo que tú vas a usar un bonito vestido…- dijo Finn, dulcemente.

-Tomare eso como una invitación al Baile de esta noche- mencionó ella, divertida. Finn le respondió con una carcajada, mientras ella tomaba la corbata azul celeste-Esta...- dijo son una sonrisa y se la colocó alrededor del cuello y empezó a hacerle el nudo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Marceline únicamente seguía su trabajo con la corbata.

Nunca se había detenido a ver así a Marceline. La veía siempre fuerte, sensual, invencible...pero...en esos momentos, él le sacaba una cabeza...mirándole así de cerca...Marcy era la mujer mas dócil. Incluso sentía miedo si la abrazaba y la rompía.

Era pequeña, pero su sonrisa audaz y sus bromas sarcásticas le gustaban más de esa manera. Tal vez fuera cosas de hombres, o la edad...incluso sus hormonas evolucionadas de manera directa y prematura...pero...Marceline ya no era su "novia mayor" o "la chica que más amaba pero que jamás estaría a su altura. Ahora todo era normal, como debía ser.

En era el novio fuerte, mayor, apuesto y heroico y ella la vampiresa audaz, divertida, sencilla y genial...pero con el lado delicado de toda mujer, esa era la razón por la cual las cosas eran diferentes...porque el tenia toda la decencia de un héroe y caballero.

Era como debía ser...además...Había algo raro en eso...una especie de _deja' vu _le había estado rodeando la cabeza desde que Marceline lo besó estando así. Sentía una relación muy familiar...

Pero en cualquier caso lo estaba disfrutando...y al parecer ella igual. De echo, todo el viaje se la pasó enojona, preocupadiza y demás...nada que ver con la temeraria y bella Marcy que era ates del viaje y el asunto del Diario y en esos momentos...

...Lástima que solo tenían veinticuatro horas.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Marceline, sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez que vio la morada distante del humano.

-Si... ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó Finn, tratando de disimular eso que le rodeaba su mente.

-No...yo sé que te pasa algo...- dijo Marceline, tomando su mano- ¿Qué pasa?-

El humano soltó un suspiro alargado y bajó la cabeza. Típico de Marceline...siempre lo veía como "Su libro abierto".

-Bueno...me preguntaba...- comenzó a decir el humano poco a poco, mientras Marceline terminaba de atarle la corbata al cuello de la camisa- ¿Soy ahora...igual que "el otro Finn"?-

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Marceline y no pudo evitar ampliar los ojos y flotar un poco hacia atrás.

No es que le dolieran sus palabras como muchas otras que se habían dicho al estar enojados...era simple...Había estado tan contenta que...no se detuvo a pensar. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan feliz? ¿Por ver y engañarse con el reflejo del Finn del pasado?...¿O porque ahora ella y este Finn estaban a la altura...?

No...Lamentablemente y genialmente eran las dos. Si, le emocionaba poder ser mas "normal" en ese aspecto...entender mejor a Finn por su edad, poder ser protegida por esos brazos y no que fuera al revés...pero a la vez, esa mentira, ese recuerdo, calentaba un poco su fría piel y hacia que su inmortal corazón bombeara un poco...pero todo por esa ilusión.

Sabía que el día de mañana no vería mas a Finn, que después del baile, el se iría al día de entrenamientos intensivo, todos los Peones dormirían en cuartos especiales y al día siguiente las Olimpiadas...y después...tal vez ya no habría mañana...Por ello, no quería enojarse con Finn si le decía que en efecto estaba feliz por ellos, pero también, por su recuerdo...

Por ello, decidió, por primera vez en mil años,, alterar la verdad. Decir una mentira.

-Finn...mírame...- dijo Marceline, tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos. Finn la miró con toda la tristeza del mundo y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle la verdad...pero se abstuvo al pensar en que esa cara podía ser peor si le era sincera- Tu NUNCA...serás como él otro Finn...O al menos, nunca te veré así. Tú eres mejor...-

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que...me quieres más que al otro Finn?- preguntó el humano, con ojos vidriosos.

Marceline se quedó callada de nuevo. Pero a esa pregunta si le tenía una respuesta.

No.

Ese Finn y el Finn anterior eran muy similares...en su inocencia, sus ojos, piel, cabello...pero, en la personalidad diferían un poco...o tal vez no, pero a los ojos de ella sí. Esto era porque, cuando conoció al primer humano, este era mucho más maduro...ya tenía sueños y aspiraciones, incluso había planeado en tener su vida...juntos.

Pero, a este Finn lo conoció de una edad sumamente joven. Las niñerías y los juegos aun eran parte de él, lo que le hizo ver un lado mucho más inocente...y más problemático. Más problemático porque tuvo que adaptarse aun a sus juegos...y no es que a ella no le gustaran, pero le costó trabajo comprender.

Claro que, cuando se enteró de que andaba con la Princesa Flama...aparte de que el corazón se le hizo trizas...comprendió que Finn estaba creciendo.

Pero esas eran las únicas diferencias. El Finn del pasado tenía sus pros y sus contras y este humano igual. La balanza del presente y el pasado estaba equilibrada en su totalidad.

-No hay comparación- dijo Marceline, esta vez diciendo tosa la verdad que podía salir de su garganta- Yo, al otro Finn lo quise muchísimo, tanto que casi doy mi vida por el...pero...- se detuvo cuando vio como su novio quedaba cabizbajo, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla- Tu y él no son iguales y...no se trata de una competencia, Finn- le dijo con una sonrisa- Si, lo amé mucho...pero, por más que me duela soltarlo...Ahora estás tú. El pasado es el pasado...ahora debo cosechar el presente... Para poder salvar nuestro futuro...-

Finn amplió un poco los ojos al oír esa sabia y buena frase, pero no porque le llegara...sino porque, en palabras distintas, Ámbar también se la había mencionado el día en que le conto sobre su pasado.

_"Tal vez ya no tengas nada que hacer por el pasado, pero lo único que puedes hacer es cosechar el presente para detener la caída libre del futuro..."_

O algo así.

No la recordaba muy bien en realidad, pero el punto era el mismo. Por alguna razón, esa respuesta en Marceline le reconfortó un poco...tanto que lo hizo sentirse estúpido. Claro, no era una competencia con el otro Finn acerca de la vinculación...no. Incluso, si lo veía de cerca, a él también tendría que vengarlo.

Lo haría porque le dio los meses más felices a Marceline. Aprovecharía la reencarnación que le fue otorgada y le devolvería el favor. Se quedaría con Marceline por uno y mil años más.

-No sabes...cuan tranquilo me deja eso, Marcy...-dijo Finn, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y tiró un poco de ella para besarla.

Marcy abrió un poco los ojos, pero después le correspondió a Finn.

Fue especial ese beso para ambos...Para Marcy por la comodidad, porque podían ser como cualquier pareja de novios. Se sentía bien ese beso y la calidez de Finn...parecía derretirla, jugar con ella, quemarla. Le asustó un poco porque...nunca antes había tenido ese revolcón de sentimientos en el estomago.

Cuando fue novia de Ash...sintió un poquito aquello...apenas leve...pero no se comparaba...como la última noche que estuvo con Finn, antes de la Batalla de los Prados Malvavisco. Ese sentimiento de placer y deseo solo lo experimentó una vez en tantos siglos de vida. Y en ese momento de volví a repetir.

Para Finn fue especial también. Y no porque su corazón le estuviera latiendo a todo dar en los oídos...o porque la sangre corriera más deprisa o inundara su rostro...sino porque, a través de sus ojos y ese calor que no era del desierto, se desató un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo que hizo subir la temperatura del cuarto y sintió que lo sofocaba.

Estaba borroso, pero le retumbaba en los oídos suspiros, jadeos incluso gemidos, pero no de una persona herida. Podía sentir la temperatura elevadísima de la habitación. Una larga cabellera se enredaba con una piel blanca y azul, sus dedos se entrelazaban con sus cabellos rubios...y después, alguien dejó escapar su nombre.

Una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta sus labios...y entonces, interrumpió el beso de manera brusca...y mareado se tambaleó hacia atrás...chocando su espalda contra el espejo y finalmente...ambos cayeron. Finn sentado y el espejo bocarriba, cuarteándose un poco únicamente.

-¡Finn!- soltó Marceline preocupada y flotó hasta el...mientras veía su estado-¿Estás bien?-

Y es que no solo era el hecho de haber roto el beso de esa manera...Sino que...Sino que Finn estaba rojísimo, sudaba y su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón, sin mencionar su corazón que ella escuchaba latir a una peligrosa velocidad...y lo mareado que estaba.

-¡Wow!- jadeó Finn- Eso fue...Eso fue...raro-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-peguntó ella, ansiosa.- O puedo traer a los doctores...- dijo y se dispuso a salir, pero Finn la detuvo de un brazo firmemente.

-No...Tranquila...estoy bien...- jadeó de nuevo Finn, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tragando saliva...aunque en realidad, su garganta estaba reseca.-Es solo que...llámame loco pero...creo que...experimenté un recuerdo...-

Marcy vio como el humano se pasaba una mano por la frete, intentando controlar su respiración. Supo a que se refería, porque Ámbar se lo había explicado.

Al reencarnar, los recuerdos de la vida pasada salen a flote de distintas maneras...entre ellas, con los sueños. Como hasta ahora Finn y Fionna habían tenido...pero, cuando un recuerdo les llega de golpe, y más en el caso de un ser tan frágil como los humanos...puede ser peligroso por el nivel de impresión que puede dar y por la energía almacenada así por años.

El problema era que, nadie podría experimentar sus recuerdos de esa manera, involuntariamente solo se podía ver fragmentos de la vida pasada en los sueños. Cuando se llegaban así, en conciencia pura, significaba que algo, mágico, científico, biológico o lo que fuera, los estaba sacando así...

Entonces, Finn no había tenido esa reacción ni ese recuerdo de la nada.

No estaba muy segura, pero podía ser por el cambio de edad...de todas maneras, le peguntaría a Katherine después.

Con cuidado abrazó a Finn y colocó su cabeza en su pecho. El humano aun estaba tan agitado que solo cerró los ojos y se aferró a la cintura de Marceline. Habia sido el peor recuerdo que había experimentado. Cerró los ojos para no marearse más y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentado calmar su corazón.

-Tranquilo, Finn. Shhhh...Yo estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que nada te pase...- dijo ella, acariciando su cabeza.

-G-Gracias, Marcy...- dijo Finn, temblando y frunciendo el ceño.

"Vamos, Finn. Cálmate...", pensó para si mismo.

-Quiero...quiero agua, por favor... -le pidió el humano, ligeramente mas tranquilo.

-Te la traeré...- comenzó a decir Marceline, aceptando ir por un vaso de agua...

Cuando un fuerte disturbio proveniente de afuera de la habitación hizo que a ambos les colocara los pies sobre la tierra...

* * *

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos! ¡Tu...la chiquita del banco, no te vayas a caer!-gritó Jake coquetamente a una de las chicas de la servidumbre del Palacio.

Todos le estaban dando duro a la decoración a decir verdad. Muchas muchachas colgaban flores por casi todo el salón, dándole un toque maravilloso, puesto que estaban construidas con piedras preciosas, como todas las de esa ciudad.

Cada muro llevaba una cortina de flores de todos los colores, aunque en su mayoría blancas y de diamante y topacio. Los años anteriores solo habían logrado colgarlas a la mitad de todos los muros, pero...en ese momento, teniendo a Marshall, Jake, Cake y Bongo...habían podido cubrir la mayor parte, de hecho ya iban dos muros.

Otras colgaban candelabros y los instalaban en las paredes con escaleras o bancos, con cuidado de no caerse ni tirar las cortinas y echar a perder el trabajo de todos los demás.

Otras estaban en la cocina, haciendo la cena y la repostería entre otros postres, Bonnibel y Guy, como era de esperarse, estaban ahí, ayudando a Grace y a los demás chefs del Palacio.

Los hombres de la servidumbre y algunos guardias del escuadrón que Anthony llevaba, también se pusieron a ayudar cargando maquinaria pesada y demás. Pusieron una tarima y un escenario donde cataría una banda para animar la fiesta, llevaban instrumentos, los ayudaban a conectar, movían y removían...y de más.

Otras, entre ellas Fionna, ayudaban a poner las mesas. Estas eran redondas con un bonitos centro de flores silvestres, los cubiertos (que eran alrededor de seis cucharas de diferentes formas y tamaños, ocho tenedores y tres cuchillos) las copas y vasos, servilletas...y demás. Tanto le sorprendió a la humana. Igual ayudo a poner unas mesas más largas donde ayudó a cargar con Marshall un barril de cerveza y más bebidas alcohólicas. Su parte favorita fue ayudar a instalar una mesa igual, pero de postres que venían de la cocina y ayudar a instalar dos fuentes de chocolate blanco y café.

Marshall ayudo a colgar unas lámparas árabes alrededor del salón y bengalas de colores, liberando las que animarían la pista a la hora del baile. Jake, Cake y Bongo participaron de la misma manera.

Incluso Aroon estaba ayudando a colgar de las mismas lámparas en los exteriores del Palacio, mientras más hombres arreglaban los Jardines Reales y la Playa con antorchas de flamas rojas, naranjas y azules con destellos, una verdadera preciosidad que tuvo la ayuda de Mu.

-¡Perro, ponte a trabajar!- reclamó Cake, desde el candelabro principal del Salón. Quien sabía cómo le había hecho, pero estaba ahí trepada.

-¡Y tu comienza por bajarte de ahí, gatita!- dijo Ámbar audazmente, mirando hacia arriba. Cake no pudo evitar soltar una mueca.

-Está bien...- dijo, estirando sus brazos hasta tocar el suelo y luego se soltó del candelabro.

-¿Donde pongo esto?- dijo Max con dificultad, mientras entraba cargando con un montón de cajas muy pesadas. Entonces se le acercó riendo un poco.

-Ja, ja...¿Parece que necesitas ayuda con eso?- dijo Neko, ayudándolo. Y es que hasta los Siete Jueces estaban ayudando. El Príncipe Flama por ejemplo estaba en la cocina. Ayudando a calentar y rostizar la carne del platillo principal.

O Zyrus...que no hacía más que gritar a las muchachas y caballeros que trabajaran más de prisa, atemorizándolos, por suerte Ámbar lo entretuvo haciendo que ayudara hacer unas manualidades con algunos niños del orfanato...cosa que al hombre le estaba estresando mucho debido a su temperamento.

-Gracias...-agradeció el pelinegro, mientras le pasaba algunas cajas, pero sin querer, tiró una, derramando algunas cosas que había en ellas.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Neko, mientras se agachaba y dejaba la caja algo de lado...y comenzando a guardar, pero unas blancas manos le ganaron, ayudando a recoger lo de la caja.

-Déjeme ayudarle...-dijo la dueña de esas manos. Neko levantó la mirada, encontrándose con un bello rostro de una chica de cabello abundante y rubio.

Cuando la vio, su belleza y su parentesco con cierta joven que formaba parte de los Peones de las Olimpiadas. Cuando supo quien era...su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿F-Fionna...?- soltó prendado por la belleza y el cambio de esa joven. Fue tan fuerte su impresión que se fue de espaldas.

-¿¡Fionna!?- soltó del a misma manera Max, antes de que Neko se estampara con él y le hiciera caer junto con todas las demás cajas que cargaban. Fionna solo cerró un poco los ojos al ver como caían los jueces.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó ella, algo preocupada, mientras los dos jóvenes se sobaban la nuca.

-¿En serio eres tú?- preguntó Max, sin poder creérselo. La humana solo sonrió en respuesta, mientras metía todo a la caja.

-Bueno…si…je…- sonrió algo incomoda, pero luego que terminó de guardar las cosas dentro de la caja se sintió más en confianza, luego de eso les ayudó a levantarse.

-Pero…¿Qué le sucedió a la pequeña niña que vimos ese día de la presentación a los Jueces?- dijo Max, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba. Fue cuando antes de poder responderles esa pregunta a los dos, la Princesa Ámbar llegó por detrás de Fionna y le colocó las manos en sus hombros.

-Un pequeño obsequio de mi parte que la hizo cambiar, queridos Jueces…- respondió por ella la castaña- ¿Qué les parece ella y el hermoso vestido que trabajé junto con Grace para ponérselo? No es mejor que el que tengo planeado esta noche para ella…pero…Es hermoso ¿Qué no?-

Y es que la Princesa realmente se había esmerado en ese vestido. Era de seda blanca, con cuello y escote tipo _jalter_ y tenía unas aberturas en la cintura, adornadas por aros de oro y tenía una abertura en la larga, pero fresca y cómoda falda, que dejaba ver una de sus torneadas piernas, la cual llevaba una liga con encaje azul y una pulsera de flores de manzanilla en el tobillo. También la Princesa se había tomado tiempo para colocarle unas cadenas plateadas con algunos detalles de seda brillante color azul. Realmente hizo resaltar más la belleza de Fionna más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues sin duda el vestido es hermoso…- dijo Neko, mientras se acercaba a Fionna con su aspecto tan galante y caballeroso de siempre y se permitió besarle una mano- Pero no tan hermoso como ella. Sin duda será un placer tener una competidora tan bella como tu, mi querida Fionna-

La humana no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas nerviosas en modo de agradecimiento. Pero por extraño que pareciera, más que incomodo y demás, se sintió alagada. Tal vez porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía muy hermosa y satisfecha con lo que la Princesa había echo con su cuerpo.

-Vaya…Neko y su debilidad rotunda hacia las mujeres…- dijo Max, mientras cargaba con dificultad de nuevo las cajas- Pero si señorita Fionna, se ve usted preciosa- dijo el muchacho, guiñándole un ojo- Suertudo el que sea tu novio…Oh si…Marshall…- dijo, sonriendo pícaramente- Pero…estoy seguro que está más que complacido con los resultados…- y le guiñó un ojo. Esta vez la humana si que se ruborizó. De seguro debieron haberle llegado esas noticias a través de las bocas de los jueces Bongo y Guy, pues habían estado conviviendo mucho con ellos. Finn y ella debían repetirse una y otra vez que eran jueces de las Olimpiadas y no amigos.

Sin embargo…Bien podían ganar algo de su amistad.

-Gracias…- dijo ella, con el agradecimiento de la autoestima alta que esos chicos le habían provocado.

-¡Princesa! ¿Dónde le pongo esto?- se oyó una voz desde el otro extremo del salón.

Al instante la piel de Ámbar se erizó por completo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras tensa se giraba lentamente a ver al consejero, quien cargaba con dificultad una pesada escultura de hielo en forma de una sirena sosteniendo una estrella.

-En…En el refrigerador de la cocina…-respondió la Princesa con un tono de nerviosismo que no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes. Incluso varias muchachas que ayudaban, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo a mirar…No era que Finn esparciera el rumor, sino que todo el Palacio se había dado cuenta de los repentinos cambios de humor entre la "pareja".- Dile a Grace que te diga donde cabe mejor. Si en el refrigerador chico o el grande-

-S-Si…-dijo el joven tambaleándose y yendo como pudo a la cocina. Tras cerrar las puertas, todos los demás miraron a la Princesa con ciertas sonrisas picaras, mientras murmuraban cosas y soltaban una que otra risita. Incluso Fionna se permitió soltar unas miradas picaras, igual que los dos jueces.

-Se puso roja, su alteza…- se burló la humana. Ámbar volvió a la tierra y únicamente bufó para después empujar levemente a la humana, molesta, pero roja como un jitomate.

-Es normal…- dijo Max, mientras el cabello se le alborotaba cuando la brisa del mar se coló por los portones abiertos- Muchos le han hecho ojitos de cachorro a nuestra bella Princesa….Pero ahora es ella la que puso ojitos de cachorro- se burló, mientras Neko unía sus risas a las de él.

-Es un buen punto…- rió Fionna, mientras se ganaba una mirada acusadora por parte de la Princesa, sin embargo no pudo hacer más que ampliar su sonrisa, después, tomó dos cajas del suelo y se levantó con ellas- ¿Dónde las pongo, Princesa?-

-Allá, donde está Zyrus- respondió ella, señalando hacia atrás por su hombro con el dedo pulgar.

La humana asintió y se dio media vuelta con las cajas…cuando…alguien de tez naranja chocó con ella.

-¡Princesa! Ya tosté el pollo que me…¡AGGGG!- soltó el que chocó con Fionna.

Al instante la humana soltó un grito de dolor que captó la atención de cada uno de los presentes, mientras las cajas volvían a derramarse al piso, pues Fionna las había soltado al sentir las quemaduras en parte de sus brazos. Al instante la Princesa, Neko y Max saltaron como un resorte cuando la rubia se hizo hacia atrás, frotándose las partes quemadas.

-¡Fionna! ¿Estás bien?- soltó Cake, quien había visto lo que pasaba. La humana estaba doblada de dolor, tanto que entre Guy y la Princesa tuvieron que quitarle las manos de sus brazos para examinar: eras quemaduras de segundo grado. La Princesa no tardó en notarlo.

-S-Si, Cake…- dijo ella, aturdida por el dolor aun. Con cuidado, Neko llevó una silla y la sentaron ahí, para examinarla mejor.

-¡De verdad lo siento….no era mi intención…quemar…!- comenzó a decir con el que había chocado, acercándose a ella…entonces ambos ampliaron los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se vieron.

Era el Príncipe Flama, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ni que su Flama creciera un poco al ver a Fionna, quien aun no creía del todo que fuera ella. Estaba hermosísima, irreconocible de no ser por esos azules que le hicieron apagarse y prenderse por un tiempo, el tiempo en que la relación había durado.

Siempre vio a Fionna hermosa. Su cuerpo, su rostro…cada noche se repetía que esa niña, cuando creciera, sería toda una preciosidad gracias a la genética y a las horas de actividad física que la aventura le había proporcionado….Pero no esperaba ver a esa mujer tan pronto se convirtiera en…mujer. Quería decir, hacía días que la vio por última vez, ayer creía luego de que les avisaron del Entrenamiento Recreativo… ¿Quién crecía de esa manera de la noche a la mañana?

No conocía bien el funcionamiento de los humanos, pero, no hacía falta tener demasiado cerebro para saber que algo le había hecho y que eso no era pura ventaja natural.

-¿Fionna…?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el Príncipe, mientras la humana lo veía apenada. La verdad, la persona que por menos quería ser vista así, era él.

-Buenos días, Juez Flama…-dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su dolor por las quemadas, mientras Cake intentaba localizar como demente a Mu para que la sanara.

-¿Qué te…?- comenzó a preguntarle el joven candente, pero Max únicamente lo empujó enojado.

-Se le aumentó la edad a diecisiete años, Velita…Ya de jala en paz o la vas a rostizar…- le reclamó para luego girarse de nuevo con la Princesa, quien aun examinaba cuidadosamente sus heridas.

-Tranquila, Fi. Sanarán…tenemos a Mu…- dijo Ámbar, algo ansiosa aun por los quejidos de Fionna.- ¡Cake!-

-¡Hay voy! ¡Es que no lo encuentro!- gritó la gata, mientras seguía buscando desesperada a la criaturita.

-Fionna…De verdad, perdóname….No fue mi intención quemarte, fue un accidente…Perdón…- comenzó a disculparse el Príncipe Flama de manera compulsiva y con la mirada más apenada y culpable que se pudo ver en alguna criatura de Ooo.

-No se preocupes…fue un accidente. Estaré bien…- dijo Fionna, mientras miraba adolorida las feas ampollas que se comenzaban a inflamar en su piel, aquello no le gustó a la Princesa.

-Ya, Flamita…- dijo Neko de manera racista y barriéndolo con la mirada, mientras le pasaba a Ámbar un poco de agua- Ve a incendiar mas pollos por ahí…- tras decir esto, el Príncipe Flama únicamente no hizo más que encender su llama, enojado. Fionna estuvo a punto de protestar para que lo dejaran en paz y dejara claro igual que no era su culpa…pero luego soltó un alarido cuando la Princesa comenzó a frotar con sus manos mojadas las ampollas.

-¡Bongo! ¡Vea la enfermería y le pides a la enfermera Rosas de Centenal, por favor!- gritó al princesa a su amigo, para movilizar más la situación, pues la piel de Fionna la estaba poniendo nerviosa, Agradecía al cielo que, al menos en esa situación de quemaduras, no le tocara ver sangre y no se pusiera ella mal.

-S-Si…- contestó Bongo nervioso y flotó escaleras arriba, para traer lo encargado.

-Calma, Fi. Duele ahora pero con esto no te dejara cicatriz…- dijo la Princesa, tratando de consolarla.

La humana únicamente apretó los dientes, aguantándose las lágrimas que le provocaba el dolor de los masajes de Ámbar, sabía que no era su intención y que solo tenía en su mente curarla, pero estaba a punto de patearle y decirle que la dejara en paz antes de que muriera de dolor y no que las quemaduras. Maldijo su suerte igual.

Llevaba solo apenas unas horas con ese cuerpazo envidiable…y ahora sus brazos estaban llenos de quemaduras.

-¡Fi!- oyó una voz que le reconfortó el alma…Pero que a la vez le asustó mucho verlo. Además de que le daba pena que la viera así…su instinto femenino prematuramente crecido le decía que…iba a haber problemas.

-Marshall…- susurró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no sabía si de dolor o de la tensión que se iba tornar. Rápidamente el vampiro flotó hasta ella y Neko le permitió el aspo para que su novio la pudiera examinar.

-¡Fionna! ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ansioso...Entonces vio la piel roja de Fionna, lastimada…mientras el olor a sangre caliente inundaba su nariz.

-Tranquilo, Marshall…Fue un accidente…- dijo la Princesa, intentando calmarlo.

-¿Un accidente?- repitió exaltado- ¿Pues qué clase de accidente fue que hasta aquí me llega el olor de su piel quemada?-

-Tranquilo, Marshy…no tengo… ¡NADA!- gritó Fionna, ahogando un segundo gritó cuando la Princesa masajeó una zona un poco más fuerte.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la castaña, reanudando su trabajo.

-Quemaduras…- susurró Marshall…Entonces se giró lentamente, mientras su ojos se volvían más rojos de lo que usualmente eran, enfocándose al Príncipe Flama, quien se puso al principio algo nervioso…pero al final también lo miró de la misma manera.

Así que ese era el "noviecito" de Fionna. Marshall Lee…El Rey Vampiro. No lo conocía del todo, a decir verdad nada, salvo que su madre se encontraba con el frecuentemente en audiencias de Aaa, y como todo monarca, se saludaban por cortesía, pero jamás convivieron. Lo único que sabía era que tocaba el bajo….y que, según las historias de su madre, era el Hijo de unos de los Vampiros que estuvo a punto de destruir lo que quedó en la Tierra luego de la Guerra de los Champiñones.

No se esperaba menos de uno de los Hijos de un Vampiro Traidor.

-¿Fuiste tu…?- dijo el vampiro entre dientes….mientras el Príncipe Flama subía ligeramente la guardia. Solo frunció el ceño, pero no le respondió. Entonces el vampiro enfureció y tomó una de las manos de Fionna y extendió su brazo, mostrándole las llagas. La humana no pudo evitar soltar un quejido- ¿TU LE HICISTE ESTO, BASTARDO?-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo se lo hice, estúpido!- gritó el Príncipe Flama.

Entonces el vampiro explotó, y se fue contra él. Fue tan rápido con la fuerza con la que lo tacleó que cuando menos vieron ya lo había pegado a una de las paredes con gran fuerza, tanto que hicieron un leve agujero en la pared y las muchachas que lo estaba adornando tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, soltando alaridos de miedo.

-¡Marshall!- soltó Fionna desde el otro lado, poniéndose de pie y reclamándole que lo dejara, pero ambos se hicieron sordos y el vampiro lo apretó más contra la pared.

-Te mataré…perdedor…- dijo Marshall, con toda la rabia- ¿Cómo te atreves a quemar a MI novia?-

-Con el mismo derecho con el que te daré… ¡ESTO!- soltó el Príncipe Flama, mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago. Entonces porto la camisa de Marshall comenzó a arder…Rápidamente el vampiro se la quitó como pudo y se arrojó a él directo a la yugular. Pero el chico lo recibió de golpe y ambos fueron a dar al suelo, mientras se golpeaban.

-Es un buen punto…- arremedó la Princesa a Fionna, devolviéndole la bronca de hacia un momento. Fionna solo la miró con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a ellos, tratando de detener la pelea.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de golpearse!- gritó la humana ante el show que estaban dando. Pero la verdad le sorprendió una cosa….Además de sus pantalones, Marshall no se estaba quemando al contacto del Príncipe, es más, apenas lo tenía en sus manos y quería desollarlo vivo.- Princesa…¡Haga algo!- pidió la humana, ansiosa. Pero Ámbar no hizo más que sentarse en la silla donde estaba Fionna, cruzada de piernas y con los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando con una sonrisa burlona a los jóvenes.

-Dejémoslo fluir, nena, además…se pelean por ti. Siéntate a esperar mujer…- dijo con burla, mientras Neko y Max reían un poco. Fionna la fulminó por tres segundos con la mirada y luego siguió mirando cómo se daban duro. Incluso, el Príncipe Flama intentaba quemarlo, pero por alguna razón no podía. La piel de Marshall era tan helada que el calor…no le hacía daño, o tal vez como ya no tenía sensibilidad si quiera, pues ni se quemaba.

¿Qué iba a saber Fionna? Lo único que le daba miedo era que se lastimaran, de hecho todos se detuvieron para ver la pelea. Marshall y el otro joven daban vueltas por todo el lugar, tiraron incluso algunas mesas y candelabros.

También le dieron en la torre a las lámparas cuando Marshall tomó del cuello de la camisa el Príncipe Flama y se elevó con él, mientras de daba uno y otro puñetazo en la cara, hasta que el Príncipe Flama pudo quitárselo de encima con otro golpe y aterrizar hábilmente en el suelo, quemando algunas de las hileras del techo que sostenían las lámparas.

-¡Marshall! ¡Príncipe Flama!- regañó Neko cuando vio que el desastre se estaba propagando, incluso la Princesa adquirió más seriedad ante el asunto y se puso de pie.

-¡Okey! ¡Basta ya o los incinero a ambos!- amenazó ella, mientras de su mano salían sus flamas anaranjadas, las mismas que usó cuando Anthony y Finn se estaban golpeando de manera similar.

Fue cuando ambos chicos se fueron contra la mesa donde Zyrus y los niños del orfanato estaban trabajando en manualidades. Al caer sobre ella, como era de fino cristal, se partió, haciendo se añicos y contándole los rostro y brazos a ambos. Varios niños salieron de ahí despavoridos y el juez mayor solo se dedicó a mirarlos con repugnancia e ira.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Estábamos trabajando en eso!- les gritó enojado. Pero los chicos no hicieron más que hacerse los sordos…entonces el Príncipe se le encimó a Marshall, mientras agarraba uno de los cristales más grandes e intentaba clavárselo en la yugular, pero el vampiro fue más rápido, y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ahorcándolo y a la vez alejándolo para evitar ser apuñalado. Y así se quedaron unos segundos, forcejeando.

Fionna estaba tan paralizada de temor que ni siquiera podía pensar. Una cosa era que Marshall la defendiera por lo que realmente era un absurdo accidente…y claro, que el Pf se defendiera con justificación…Pero, al menos en el tiempo que conocía a Marshall y al Chico Flama…jamás vio tal odio en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Marshall estaban tan rojos como la sangre que succionó de ella cuando moría a causa del veneno de las Purpuras y los del Príncipe sacaban chispas, literal claro estaba y se veía a leguas que esos dos no iba a dejar la pelea hasta que uno matara al otro o el otro matara a uno.

-¡Marshall! ¡Juez Flama! ¡Ya basta!- gritó la humana, acercándose corriendo a ellos para detenerlos. Sabía que, más que una simple defensa por las quemaduras accidentales, se peleaban por ella.

De por sí ya se traían ganas los dos.

Cuando anduvo con el Príncipe Flama, la celaba demasiado. Sobre todo cuando salía de vez en cuando con Marshall, pues se había prometido que jamás descuidaría su sed de aventura, su hermana ni sus amigos. Tal vez en ese entonces no era consciente de los sentimientos que ambos se tenían de manera mutua, pero a ojos terceros si se notaba, una perfecta razón para que el Príncipe quisiera matarlo, sobre todo después de que cortó con él. Claro, Marshall no fue la razón.

Marshall, por el otro lado, le traía ganas cuando se enteró de que le hizo a Fionna cuando terminaron…Incinero parte de la Casa del Árbol, problema que tuvieron que resolver con ayuda de él, Gumball e incluso el Príncipe Grumoso. Además, los sentimientos hacia Fiona surgieron desde mucho antes, claro que estaba celoso y triste, por no decir enojado, de que un mocosuelo como él llagara y le arrebatara al amor de su vida por miles de años.

Ahora que lo pensaba Fionna…Era un poco justificable sus deseos de eliminar al otro del camino.

Se puso en los zapatos de Marshall. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ahora que ella era lo suficientemente hermosa y que podía dejarlo y salir con muchos, la perdiera de nuevo. Obvio no iba a pasar, pues Fionna no era de esas. Eso era algo que ni el Príncipe Flama ni Marshall entendían.

-¡Ya basta!- volvió a gritar, más los dos seguían forcejando, fue cuando…un rayo rojo entró por los portones abiertos del Salón que llevaban a la Playa y los Jardines Reales. El rayo se fue directamente contra Fionna, pegándole y derribándola a varios metros de donde estaba. Todos se sobresaltaron…incluso el Príncipe Flama y Marshall se detuvieron de forcejear y se miraron asustados.

-Dime que fuiste tú…- le dijo Marshall al Príncipe, preso del miedo y rogándole a Glob porque esa sensación fría en la espalda que sentía la estuviera provocando el Príncipe. Pero sabía que no. Así que el joven se le quitó de encima al vampiro y miraron a Fionna del otro lado del salón, tendida en el suelo por el rayo.

-¡Fionna!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Varias de las mucamas se alejaron, pero veían con horror a la humana, tendida en el suelo.

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella…y sus rostros se desfiguraron por el horror cuando vieron a Fionna amordazada con unas espigaderas que lastimaban su cuerpo. Restas eran de color rojo y sacaban un leve brillo y se habían enredado a ella en forma de espiral, de manera que sus tobillos estaban atados, sus muñecas, apretaban sus pechos, cintura y caderas y la boca se la cubría de la misma manera. La humana solo los miró aterrorizada y trató de gritar, pero sus intentos fueron callados.

-¡Fi! ¡Tranquila!¡Yo te sacaré de aquí!- dijo el vampiro, mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos que las mucamas usaban para cortar las cuerdas para las lámparas, bajo la mirada aterrorizada de todos los presentes…

Ámbar corrió hasta ellos para ayudarle a su amigo…y desatar a Fionna, pues ella también sentía aquello...

Entonces una fría sensación recorrió el plasma de Guy, algo tintineo contra el metal del cuerpo de Neko y la piel se le erizó a Max, haciéndolos ampliar los ojos de golpe.

-¡Ámbar...!- gritó Max. Entonces la Princesa se detuvo ante su grito...pero también porque esa sensación le recorrió la columna como si fuera un látigo.

¡Boom! Entonces hubo una explosión e la entrada del palacio.

La arena se levantó por la fuerza al igual que el humo. El sonido se esparció por todo el Salón, causando un eco demasiado estruendoso que hizo que algunos incluso, quedaran noqueados por las ondas.

El Suelo tembló, haciéndolos caer mientras el humo y la arena se le metía a los pulmones y les borraban la vista.

Marshall, entre su desesperación, mientras se quedaba sordo por unos segundos, se encimo en Fionna, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, aun amordazada, el Príncipe Flama únicamente se cubrió un poco.

Max, por alguna razón corrió hacia la Princesa, la abrazó fuertemente y se tiró al suelo con ella, protegiéndola de la misma manera, con su cuerpo. Zyrus, con sus enormes brazos protegió a algunos niños en sus brazos y a otros los metió debajo de las mesas.

Neko se pegó a la pared de cara, protegiendo entre él y esta a Mu, a quien Cake había encontrado y lo traía antes de que amordazaran a Fionna. Y la Gata y Jake extendieron su cuerpo igual, formando una barrera y salvaguardando a algunos del personal, mientras otros se escondían de la misma manera que los niños.

El temblor y el polvo comenzaron a ceder poco a poco, haciendo toser a varios, incluida la Princesa, más que nadie. Marshall se quitó un poco de encima de Fionna, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero estaba bien, algo sucia por la arena y el humo, igual que Marshall.

-Fi... ¿Estás bien?- jadeó el vampiro, mirándola con preocupación, la humana solo asintió. Entonces se volteó hacia los portones...mientras el humo desaparecía por completo.

Max se quitó se encima de la Princesa, mirando al mismo lugar...mientras ella se erguía un poco...Entonces ese látigo de nuevo golpeó su espalda...Esa sensación de aura era la misma...la última vez que la sintió hace seis meses...sin embargo...estaba mucho más pesada y oscura.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los portones...y el Ámbar de Sol se le encogió cuando la vio después de medio año.

Otra niña que acogió...además de Anthony.

Esta chica tenía el cabello blanco, un poco largo, más allá de los hombros. Llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata con detalles de plata, botas negras...pero lo que captaba su atención eran sus orejas. Tenía las orejas de un cachorro. Si, de un perro Alaska o Siberia y en ellos tenía varios pendientes de diamantes en forma estrellas.

-Zoey...- susurró la Princesa, completamente atónita. Pero algo no estaba bien...Zoey no tenía los ojos grises que ella recordaba...un purpura amargo los bloqueaba.

Era no era la niña que ella había rescatado. Sobre todo porque su mirada era malévola, con sed de sangre...esa era otra Zoey. Algo había cambiado en esos seis meses.

La mayoría supo reconocerla al instante, al menos el personal con más tiempo y no evitaron soltar un grito ahogado y de sorpresa, igual que Max. El si la conocía.

La muchacha entró con paso lento e la sala y pasó de largo a la Princesa...mientras se acercaba a Fionna y a Marshall, quien se puso tenso al instante y se puso en guardia.

-¿Quién eres?- soltó Marshall, para defender a su chica.

-Debo...matar a la Princesa Ámbar...- dijo ella, de manera mecánica y dura.

Marshall amplió los ojos. Todos lo hicieron y mas la aludida. Sabía que pasaba, se estaba confundiendo con Fionna, pero de cualquier manera, estaba decidida a matar. Esa no era Zoey. No la que ella recordaba.

-Ella no es Ámbar- dijo Marshall con dientes apretados- De cualquier manera...no te dejaré tocarla-

-Aquí estoy. Soy yo, Zoey...- dijo ella, levantándose valientemente y sin dar marcha atrás. La joven se volteó a ella con la mirada matadora con la que había entrado.-Pero esta...no eres tú...-

-Debo matarte...- dijo ella, girándose a la Princesa, a la que se le erizó la piel.

-Zoey…por favor…- dijo la Princesa…- Esta no eres tú. Yo te puedo ayudar a devolverte a tu persona original…-

Marshall vio confuso la situación junto con Fionna, quien tenía la misma mirada. Entonces Ámbar conocía a esa chica desde antes. Era extraño, porque él lo que sentía y olía era la misma esencia del Conde, la Demonio y el Lich juntos. No quería suponer nada, pero por lo que hablaba la Princesa, podía verificar que…que estaba bajo su control. Vio a Max y lo tenso que estaba…sus puños, sus dientes…todo el estaba hecho un meollo de nervios. También lo sentía…o él sabía algo que ellos no.

-No te quiero lastimar…- dijo de nuevo la Princesa, dijo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de ella y Neko se acercaba discretamente, resbalando entre sus manos la misma espada que usó para intimar a la Demonio el día en que pareció en el pueblo.

-Pero yo si…-

Tras decir esto embistió contra ella…mientras de sus manos sacaba fuego. La Princesa supo que no podría combatir con la espada, por lo que la arrojó y sacó lo mismo…pero el agua, apagando el fuego de Zoey y contrarrestando el ataque. Luego de eso la joven pateó el suelo, levantando la tierra y haciéndola temblar.

Varios de los presentes cayeron al suelo de nuevo, entre ella la Princesa.

Marshall únicamente volvió a colocarse encima de Fionna para protegerla, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a forcejear. No sabía porque, si porque tenía ya mucho calor y Marshall la aplastaba o por el miedo que le daba estar así atada. Debía ayudar a Ámbar, ella lo sentía. A fin de cuentas, los responsables de que ahora la estuvieran siguiendo a ella…eran Finn y ella misma.

La Princesa volvió a sacar agua de sus manos y con ella se impulsó una y otra vez para esquivar los ataques que ahora eran llamaradas de fuego que Zoey lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. Todos los del personal estaban escondidos bajo las mesas o agachados para que no les dieran a ellos, mientras Ámbar brincaba de mesa en mesa.

Frustrada de no darle a su presa- Comenzó a hacer un baile cuidadoso con sus manos en forma de círculos…hasta que creó un pequeño tornado que comenzó a aturdir a la mayoría, mientras las ventiscas, a menos a lo largo del salón se volvían más y más fuertes. La Princesa tuvo que cubrirse con ambos brazos y tratar de mantenerse en pie y evitar ser arrastrada por la corriente…pero entonces Zoey combinó técnica y pateó el suelo, sacando una roca desde adentro a su altura y la pateó hacia ella.

Ámbar apenas pudo ver como se le acercaba a una velocidad inigualable, para luego sentir como chocaba contra su cuerpo y como la arrollaba hasta la pared, donde seguro se estamparía y la aplastaría. Pero fue más rápida y encendió toda una llamarada de su cuerpo, haciendo explotar la roca en miles de roquitas que llovieron y salieron disparadas por todo el salón.

Zoey la miró frustrada y levantó sus manos, mientras que de la tierra emergían grandes espigaderas con flores rojas fuego con espinas amarillas. Miles de estas salieron disparadas, entonces la Princesa sí que tomó su espada del suelo y comenzó a defenderse con ella como pudo…sin embargo, no lo logró demasiado bien, parte de las espinas se le clavaron. Una le rasguño la mejilla, dejándole una fea cortada, otras se le enterraron en los brazos, oras en las piernas…y lo que más le dolió fue que una se le enterró exactamente en la palma de la mano…lo que le hizo dejar caer la espada.

-¡Agggg!- soltó ella con un alarido de dolor que fue suficiente para que Marshall Lee saltara.

Se despegó de Fionna, quien le gritaba sin emitir sonido alguno que se alejara de ella, por temor a que le hiciera daño. Pero el vampiro la ignoró y flotó hasta la chica, mientras su extremidades se hacían más largas y grandes, sus colmillos se agrandaban…y al final, quedaba convertido en el murciélago gigante cuando atacaba.

-¡DEJALA!- gritó, emitiendo un chillido de vampiro. Pero la chica únicamente se giró a él alzando de la misma manera los brazos y haciendo emerger de la tierra más plantas…que le dieron de lleno a Marshall, dándole una bofetada.

-¡Mierda…!- soltó el vampiro cuando vio que, de lo que se trataba en realidad esas plantas, era la verbena. Sintió el crudo golpe quemándole la piel de la cara, el olor colándose por su nariz y mareándolo. Al final volvió a su estado original y cayó sin poderse sostener a una de las pocas mesas que quedaban, rompiéndola y quedándose ahí son consciencia.

-¡Marshall!- soltó Ámbar preocupada al ver a su amigo, por no decir de Fionna, quien forcejaba por liberarse aun en el suelo para poder ayudar a su novio y a su amiga.-¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO, ZOEY?- soltó la Princesa, algo desesperada ya.

Fácilmente en ese momento podría hacer una supernova y eliminarla o penetrar su mente y herirla desde adentro hacia afuera. Haciéndola explotar con los elementos más fuertes que tenía….pero no podía. Era como si ella le hiciera daño al mismo de Anthony. Después de todos los vínculos que había creado con ella lo veía imposible. Además, en ese momento estaba demasiado confundida.

Era terrible ver a la Zoey que perdió hace meses como una villana que quería asesinarla en ese momento….pero a la vez le daba una alegría sin igual haberla encontrado. No la mataría después de haberla extrañado tanto y de dolor que le causó resignarse a que la había perdido. El corazón se le detuvo cuando la chica de nuevo la miró con más odio en sus ojos que nunca, mientras levantaba de nuevo sus brazos.

-Porque él lo ordenó…- se limitó a responder la chica.

-¡Pues yo no peleare contigo!- le gritó.

-¡Entonces te mataré!- dijo, mientras de sus manos sacaba descargas de agua del tamaño de olas que se encerraron entorno de la Princesa, quien únicamente pudo cubrirse con sus brazos. Todos soltaron un grito ahogado cuando vieron como la Princesa era sacudida por lo que parecía ser un torbellino de agua, dejándola sin respiración.

-¡Princesa!- gritó Neko, por todos los presentes que miraban preocupados y asustados la situación. Y es que todos se habían quedado paralizados de miedo. Si Ámbar no luchaba

Zoey sonrió de manera sádica cuando vio que su adversaria pronto se quedaría sin una pizca de aire. Entonces….sintió un duro agujazo en el hombro que la hizo soltar una alarido de dolor y llevarse la mano hasta allí, mientras se giraba con furia a ver que era.

Era una flecha. Era una hermosa flecha de caoba y oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Con un quejido, Zoey se llevó una mano al hombro y la arrancó de su cuerpo, mientras la tiraba al piso y veía quien le había disparado. Fue simple reconocerlo. Un muchacho con el cabello cobrizo y dorado y ojos aceitunados.

-El dijo que tú intentarías oponerte...- dijo ella, de modo desafiante.

-No supuso mejor...- le respondió Anthony, bajando el arco y con una sonrisa audaz- Detente, Zoey. Tú no eres así. No sé qué te hayan hecho, pero somos tu familia. Tu perteneces aquí...-

-Yo solo sirvo...para el que busca a Finn, el humano...-dijo, levantando de nuevo sus manos y dirigiendo unas nuevas espigaderas a él. Anthony cerró levemente los ojos...pues también se negaba a hacerle más daño de lo que flecha le había causado.

Esperó el duro golpe, resignado, incluso inflando el pecho, pero únicamente lo que oyó fue el sonido de que alguien cortaba algo frente a él. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y vio a Finn frente a él, dándole la espalda, mientras estaba en posición de defensa, mientras las espigaderas caían muertas y sin vida. Él las había cortado de cabo a rabo y tenía en la mirada una chispa amenazadora.

-¡Soy yo! ¿Me buscabas?- dijo sin temor alguno. Todos se sorprendieron de verlo en contraataque.

-Finn...-susurró Jake con aliento contenido. Según él se había quedado con Marcy en su habitación midiéndose el traje que usaría en el baile...y por lo que se veía estaba en lo cierto, pues llevaba sus pantalones de vestir, la camisa a medio abrochar y la corbata sin el nudo.

La chica lo barrió con la mirada y se olvidó por completo del dolor que le provocó la flecha del joven arquero y posó su mirada en Finn...como si se tratara de una extraña presa que podía tragarse.

-Ya puedes decirle al Conde que deje a las personas que amo... ¡Ellas jamás tendrán que ver con esto!- gritó el humano con toda la devoción que pudo sacar de su pecho, poniendo enfrente la espada, valiente.

-Haré algo mejor...-dijo la joven, mientras comenzaba a acumular fuego en sus manos- Te mataré yo misma...-

¡ZAZ!

Zoey puso los ojos en blanco para después caer desplomada en el suelo totalmente desmayada. Finn vio sorprendido como había perdido la conciencia sin ningún motivo...hasta que vio a Marceline junto a la chica en el suelo con una sonrisa audaz y con el bajo-hacha en lo alto.

Le había noqueado dándole un duro golpe en la nuca con este.

-¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?- dijo Marceline, recargando su bajo en el piso. Finn le devolvió la sonrisa, complacido. Menos mal que bajaron tan rápido como habían escuchado el disturbio.

De un momento a otro las espigaderas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Fionna desparecieron, liberándola por completo y dejándola sacar un duro suspiro...mientras recobraba el aire y tosía un poco.

-¡Marshall!- soltó rápidamente cuando recordó lo que había pasado. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó corriendo a Marshall, quien seguía inconsciente.

El torbellino de agua también cesó, pero de manera más brusca, empapando a la mayoría de los presentes que estaban cerca...y a la Princesa la liberó saliendo disparada.

Se dio un duro golpe contra el suelo y rodó un par de veces, para luego quedar tendida en el suelo, completamente empapada y sin respirar a los pies de Max.

-¡Princesa!- soltó asustado el pelinegro y se hinco a ella, mientras la recargaba en su pecho y verificaba su pulso. Entonces Anthony llegó corriendo a ella, dejó el arco en el suelo y se acomodo de la misma manera a su lado peso del miedo.

-No esta respirando...- informó el joven Neko, llegando a su lado. Finn corrió de la misma manera, preocupado, mientras Marceline y Jake ayudaban a Fionna a enderezar a Marshall.

Afortunadamente para el vampiro no lo habían herido...al menos no demasiado. Solo estaba un poco mareado por el golpe y tenía una marca roja en medio de la cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla de la bofetada que le había metido la planta de verbena.

-¿Anotaron las placas del camión?- bromeó Marshall algo mareado y aun confundido por el golpe.

-Tranquilo, te llevaremos a la enfermería- dijo Marceline- Y te conseguiremos una camisa nueva-

-¡Ámbar! ¡Ámbar!- los gritos desesperados del joven Consejero se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Algunos de los del personal salieron de las mesas a ver qué pasaba y se les paralizó el corazón cuando vieron a la Princesa en el suelo, sin sentido, morada y sin aliento.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa despierte!- gritó Finn con las lagrimas casi derramándosele por los ojos-¡Jake! ¡Ve por Aroon!-

-S…¡Sí!- soltó Jake muy nervioso, y salió por los portones, los cuales, debido a la explosión, se había cuarteado un poco.

-No te mueras...Por favor, Katy...no te mueras...- rogaba el Consejero, sintiendo como el alma lo abandonaba de pies a cabeza.

Finn miró aterrorizado la situación. Si ese reino se quedaba sin Princesa, sería solo su culpa. No podría soportar verla morir, de ninguna manera. Era una de sus mejores amigas con el paso de los días, además, de ella dependía un Reino, dependía Aroon...dependía Anthony.

Si ella moría...El Consejero tendría al cien sus ganas de asesinarlo, pues era su culpa y ¿Por qué no decirlo? La de Fi igual.

-¡Dale respiración de boca a boca!- le dijo Neko a Max.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a besarla!- dijo el pelinegro, sonrojado y ansioso.

-¡No seas payaso! ¡Morirá sino hacemos algo!- contradijo el joven Neko.

-¡Déjense de juegos, señoritas, y denle esa respiración antes de que este Reino caiga en la destrucción!- gritó Zyrus, quien estaba a punto de entrar en pánico igual.

Finn llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca de la Princesa...y se detuvo a sentir con precisión. Había pulso...uno muy débil...pero lo había. Había esperanzas para todos y pata salvar un poco su arma mortal.

-Hazlo tú...- le dijo a Anthony. El Consejero lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó desesperado. No le hacía gracia que fin quisiera ayudarlo en esos momento con sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-¡Si que lo harás...sino...lo haré yo!-

Finn dio ese grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en todos los rincones del Salón, sobresaltando a los presentes.

Anthony al principio sintió que estaba bromeando, que Finn le decía que debía aprovecharse, pero vio la desesperación del humano en sus ojos, y que él estaba igual. Era momento de dejar eso de lado y salvar la vida de su monarca...y de paso...la vida de su Reino...y la de él mismo.

Si Ámbar se moría, si llegaba a pasarle algo...él, ahí mismo, se quitaría la vida. Claro, primero castigaría al responsable (Finn y Fionna). Además, estaba muy abofeteado todavía. Primero llega alguien a quien él consideraba casi de su familia por los lazos vinculados, la alegría de encontrarla de nuevo...y la decepción que se llevó al darse cuenta de que era mala. Y ahora, el hecho de pensar que ella había matado a el amor de su vida...no lo concebía.

-Hazlo...- dijo Finn cuando vio la mirada de Anthony recorrer el cuerpo de la Princesa...entonces el Consejero se recorrió al lugar del humano y tomó delicadamente el rostro de la Princesa, levantándolo un poco.

-Por favor...- suplicó al verla tan pálida y mojada y morada. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable...-...No te vayas...-

Finn miró la escena y luego volteó para ver a sus amigos, quienes estaban asustadísimos como todos. Sobre todo Marceline y Marshall. Era normal, después de tanto vivir con ella, de convivir por miles de años...no era justo que su vida pendiera de un hilo en ese momento.

-Fi...¿Masaje cardiaco?- le dijo, proponiendo lo que tenía en mente.

-¡Va!- contestó la humana y se separó del lado de Marshall para llegar derrapando e hincándose al lado de Anthony...entonces...puso las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a apretar con fuerza.-¡Uno, dos, tres...! ¡AHORA!-

No lo dudo más, rápidamente posó sus labios en los de ella, dándole aliento, sacando toda el alma de sus pulmones para proporcionársela a ella.

No era justo. La estaba traicionando para salvarla y que algo más se la arrebatará de esa manera...no...La frustración lo mataría. Le asustaba que Ámbar no le correspondiera...y le dolía. No podía acabarse así...no podía.

Se despegó de ella para tomar de nuevo aire, entonces Fionna de nuevo presionó su pecho.

-¡Uno, dos, tres...! ¡AHORA!- indicó la humana, concentrada.

Otro beso más.

Pero esta vez estaba cargado de desesperación. La locura se comenzó a apoderar de Anthony e incluso golpeó el suelo tres veces cuando aun la besaba. No estaba funcionando y cada vez sentía su piel más fría.

"Maldita sea...funciona... ¡Maldita sea!", pensó el Consejero.

Estaba desesperado, pero se permitió seguirla besado, saboreándola...No era el mejor momento. Pero...pero era así...Quería saborear un poco de su último aliento si era así...

Fue cuando ese aliento que tanto buscaba se lo devolvieron, correspondiéndole...Ámbar abrió los ojos lentamente...y luego de golpe al sentir el contacto de la boca del Consejero contra la suya.

Se enderezó de golpe, dándole un cabezazo al joven y cortando el beso, mientras él se sobaba la cabeza y se hacía para atrás...y ella se daba la vuelta...tosiendo un montón de agua, mientras Neko y Max la ayudaban a erguirse un poco.

-Tranquila...Tranquilla...está bien...Estás bien...- dijo Neko, mirándola un poco ansioso, igual que todos.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de los presentes soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver a la Princesa viva, entre ellos Marshall y Marcy. Fionna sonrió ampliamente y Finn de la misma manera...de hecho no evitó abrazarla de golpe cuando terminó de toser chorrones de agua.

-¡Princesa! ¡Está viva!- gritó lleno de felicidad, lo suficiente para que todos soltaras gritos de felicidad, aplausos de alivio y risas de victoria. Ámbar, aun jadeante, le devolvió con dificultad el abrazo.

-Finn...déjala respirar...-dijo Fionna, tomando a Finn y haciéndolo un poco para atrás, pero igual de contenta.

-Nos asustó muchísimo...menos mal Fionna le dio Masaje Cardiaco...y...Anthony...-comenzó a decir Max, animado...entonces se pasó la mirada por el Consejero y ella. Ambos se ruborizaron hasta las orejas- Le dio..."El beso de la vida"-

Eso hizo que ambos enrojecieran más y se moraran de reojo. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pasar por situaciones así? Primero la Princesa se negaba a combinar lo profesional y lo sentimental...y en ese momento...todo se unía.

Pero menos mal que Anthony había usado la cabeza...o al menos Finn se la había puesto bien coherente. La salvó. Sonaba feo pero...si, era el "Beso de la vida"

-Gracias...Anthony...-dijo la Princesa, mirándolo seriamente, pero sonrojada. El Consejero se hizo el desentendido únicamente y se rasco la nuca con el mismo color en sus mejillas.

-De...De nada, Princesa. Era cuestión de vida o muerte- dijo el Consejero. La Princesa asintió, entendiendo, tanto ella como él que querían dejarlo así. Ese beso fue por mera supervivencia

-¡YA LO TRAJE! ¡YA LO TRAJE!- llegó Jake gritando y derrapando al salón de manera desesperada.

_"¿LA PRINCESA? ¡Díganme que está bien, por favor!, _llegó Aroon, mientras en la mente de cada uno resonaba su voz desesperada y llena de miedo. Finn se sorprendió cuando vio su rostro asomarse por los portones del Salón, calentando la habitación.

El vínculo que tenían realmente era muy grande como para que alguien como ese poderoso Dragón tuviera miedo de algo.

Claro, solo podía asustarlo que la base principal de su reino y de su vida se hubiese derrumbado.

-Tranquilo, Aroon, estoy bien- dijo la Princesa, mientras se reincorporaba con la ayuda de Neko y Max. Lo único que le pesaba aun era ese ardor en sus pulmones y el estar empapada.

_"Gracias al cielo, Princesa"_, dijo el Dragón, gratamente aliviado y contento. Pero luego pasó sus ojos por el Salón. La mayor parte del trabajo del Personal y de los demás había quedado arruinado por la pelea. Además, reparó en el cuerpo que estaba tendido en medio del Salón, siendo examinado por Anthony y Marceline._"¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Esa es Zoey?"._

_-_No estoy muy seguro- dijo el Consejero, mientras la Princesa se acercaba a su lado. Con cuidado, Anthony le dio la vuelta con su arco, dejándola completamente a la vista.

Finn, desde el lugar donde estaba, vio irónicamente el inocente rostro de la chica. Hacia dos segundos los había querido matar...pero así, dormida, parecía un pequeño angelito bajado del cielo. No le calculaba un poco más de su estatura de la edad original que tenía.

Esa chica, que parecía un demonio traído para colgarse el alma de la Princesa...solo era una niña, no le calculaba más.

La Princesa se agachó ahora que ya no había peligro y le bajó un poco el hombro de su vestido. Finn y Fionna se sorprendieron cuando dejó al descubierto el pequeño espiral dorado que Ámbar les había colocado al ser participantes oficiales de las Olimpiadas.

El humano no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al hombro donde tenía la misma marca.

-Se parece a...-

-En definitivo que es ella...- dijo Ámbar- Zoey volvió a casa...Pero no lo hizo como ella...- luego de eso se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada a algunos de los del personal del Salón- ¡Traigan dos camillas, por favor!- ordenó y luego miró a Aroon...-Aroon, necesito que ayudes a los demás a poner la sala en orden de nuevo-

_"Si, su alteza..."_, dijo el Dragón, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y alivio.

Siete de los jóvenes que estaban ayudando con el escenario asintieron por igual y salieron disparados en la misma dirección que Bongo, quien, por alguna razón, no había regresado.

Marceline vio que el golpe que su bajo le había abierto un poco la cabeza, por lo que llevó la yema de sus dedos a la herida, tomando un poco de sangre y la olfateo. Estaba rancia...pasada tal vez. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser posible...y que estaba muy contaminada.

-Su sangre está contaminada por Zanoides...- le anunció a la Princesa, quien se sorprendió, al igual que Anthony.

-¿Mas Zanoides?- repitió el Consejero sin creérselo...o tal vez si, pero era inquietante la situación. Eso significaba que...eso no había pasado por casualidad. Eso era obra de los juegos del Lich. Una rabia indescriptible se apoderó de él y apretó puños y dientes. No importaba que hiciera...realmente iban a matar a la Princesa y ahora le quedaba claro.

Ámbar dirigió la mirada a una de las muñecas de Zoey, tendida en el suelo. Vio que tenía tres semillas café incrustadas en la piel, en forma de gotas de lluvia. Llevó una de sus manos ahí, y sin importar que a la chica le doliera o no, arrancó una de su piel y la miró más de cerca.

-Semillas de Topacio...- dijo la Princesa y eso le dijo mas que cualquier otra cosa...a quien le había hecho eso a Zoey. Llena de coraje apretó la semilla en su puño y apretó los dientes- Demonio Doble Cara...-

* * *

-Señor, Perdimos a Zoey en la Batalla. Al parecer la Reina Vampiro y el humano interfirieron con ello- dijo Hunson, aun bajo el demonio de las Semillas de Topacio, llegando a la que antes era su oficina y donde estaba el Conde.

-¡MALDITA MARCELINE!- gritó el Lich, furioso- ¡SIEMPRE METIENDOSE EN NUESTROS ASUNTOS!-

-Tranquila, calavera…- dijo el Conde, sorprendentemente relajado- Dime… ¿Le dijiste a Anthony lo que le tenías que decir, antes de ir a la enfermería?-

-Si…Lo hice…- respondió el ser, putrefacto.

-Entonces ahora…a él te toca debilitar a Ámbar…nosotros, por nuestra parte ya tenemos una manera de atacar- dijo el Conde, levantándose de su silla y mirando a la Demonio.

-Prepara a tus Sirenas de Arena y al Ejército de Sombras…- ordenó, mientras la mujer se inclinaba, haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo que ordené el amo…-

-Y tu, Lich, ten a la mano la manera…para que pueda volver a tierra firme- le ordenó a la calavera, quien hizo el mismo gesto que la Demonio.

-Si, señor…- dijo con respeto. Mientras el Conde sonreía sádicamente.

-En vista de que no puedo matar a los humanos en manos de otros seres inútiles…Lo haré yo mismo- dijo, mirando a los otro con la cara más repulsiva jamás vista en la Nocheosfera- Señores…Seremos los invitados especiales en la Olimpiadas de la Perla…-

* * *

-Necesito unos Rayos X...Y que tomen análisis de su sangre. Necesito saber si los Zanoides con los mismos que encubaron en mí el otro día- dijo la Princesa ya en la enfermería, hablando a la jefa de las Enfermeras. Una bella joven con piel morena y cabello verde y en su frente yacía una esmeralda y un doctor con las mismas características a su lado.

_-_Sí, Princesa- dijo la enfermera, mientras anotaba apresuradamente en una libreta y el Doctor en su informe.

Finn miraba desde la cama de metal como Ámbar platicaba con los doctores, algo ansiosa. No había dejado que la tocarán en absoluto, únicamente se metió con los doctores a entender a Zoey, mientras Anthony y Marceline ayudaban a Marshall a curar las heridas de la verbena y los daños que se había hecho durante la pelea con el Principie Flama.

Mu se encontraba curando a Fionna y sus quemaduras, además de los rasguños de las espigaderas que se habían adherido a su piel. Con las quemaduras la sufrió tanto como cuando la Princesa las masajeó con el agua, para refrescarlas y evitar que dejaran cicatriz...y lo logró, pues no quedó marca alguna. Ahora Mu estaba con las heridas.

La situación en la sala donde los tenían era tensa, pues Fionna se dedicaba a mirar con ira a Marshall y el Príncipe Flama, quienes eran atendidos por unas enfermeras, en el caso del Pf, la señorita que lo atendía debía untarse una pomada especial para no ser quemada, que Ámbar había fabricado, similar a las que usaban Marcy y Marshall como protector para el sol.

_-_Deja de mirarme así, preciosa- dijo Marshall, con una sonrisa coqueta- ¡AUCH!- soltó cuando la enfermera comenzó a pasarle con un algodón un líquido que olía a limón y que estaba haciendo desaparecer la fea marca a la mitad de su rostro.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó la enfermera mientras mojada un poco más el algodón en el liquido con olor a limón.

-No te preocupes...-

-Eres un llorón...- se burló el Príncipe Flama. Marshall lo fulminó con la mirada y Fionna solo rodó los ojos.

-Al menos no me quedé parado como si nada mientras Ámbar luchaba por la vida de ustedes...- dijo Marshall, volteándosela.

-Yo no actué de manera imprudente...- le respondió el chico de fuego.

-¿Actuar?...Si no hiciste nada, idiota- comentó Marshall, comenzando a enfurecerse-Le tenías tanto miedo al agua que ni siquiera te acercaste-

-Al menos no tengo que untarme una crema para que el sol no me destrocé...- dijo el Príncipe, con una mueca. Al instante, los ojos del vampiro comenzaron a volverse más rojos de lo que ya eran y sacó sus colmillos.

-Mira, Velita, mejor ve cerrando la boca si no quieres que te meta el bajo de Marceline por el...-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Fionna, incluso sobresaltando a las enfermeras- ¡Santo Glob! ¡Parecen unos niños!.- Cake, Jake y Finn no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas por la comparación, mientras Marceline solo los miraba según con desaprobación...pero tampoco se aguantaba las risas.-¡Y ustedes no se rían!- les reclamó la humana duramente, haciendo que todos se callaran y se pusieran serios.

Al instante los otros dos jóvenes se cerraron sus bocas y desviaron las miradas, apenados. No querían ver a Fionna así de molesta...aunque bien sabían sus razones de por qué se sentían tan adversarios, aunque esa fuera la primera vez que realmente convivían.

Fionna dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras Mu terminaba de curar su última herida y Ámbar terminaba de hablar con los doctores y se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Como van chicos?- peguntó un poco más animada, pero se dirigía directamente a Cake.

-Bien, Princesa- dijo Cake animada- Mu casi termina de curar a Fi...igual estas dos señoritas terminaran de curar Loco Ardiente y a Marshall-

-Sí...Muchas gracias, Caroline y Shopie...- dijo a la enfermeras, quienes respondieron con un de nada y una leve reverencia, para después seguir trabajando.

En ese justo momento, entró Anthony, con el carcaj en su espalda y el arco en una de sus manos. Finn se detuvo a mirar cuidadosamente al Consejero. El arco lo tenía apretado, su respiración estaba levemente entrecortada y por iniciativa involuntaria...estaba en postura de defensa a un nivel leve.

-Ya está la mayoría, Princesa. Con la ayuda de Aroon ha sido bueno reconstruir lo perdido en la batalla- anunció, refiriéndose a lo del Gran Salón. A Finn le alegró mucho eso y le hizo sentir un poco mal que ya no pudieran ayudar...Quería percatarse de que estaban todos bien...Y, además, estaba inquieto.

Quería ver a Zoey y preguntarle quien lo quería ver muerto, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara. Sin embargo, recordárselo y ver eso como una advertencia, podía resultar positivo para ellos y ponerse en guardia.

-¿Qué pasó con Zoey?- preguntó el Consejero.

-Logramos sacarle las Semillas de Topacio. Los doctores me sacaron cuando empezó a despertar. Yo sé que ya no había peligro porque ya no estaba bajo el control de las Semillas, pero quisieron asegurarse y ahora le están administrando el antídoto para los Zanoides- explicó la Princesa.

-¿Está despierta? ¿Puedo pasarla a ver?- preguntó Anthony, ilusionado.

-Tal vez sea mejor a que esperemos qué dicen los doctores. Luego de eso puedes pasar a verla. Le haría bien- dijo ella.

-Si, gracias, Princesa.- dijo Anthony. Ella asintió.

-Bueno, pues...voy a ver como siguen las decoraciones del Baile, en un momento vuelvo a ver como sigue Zoey y ustedes también chicos...- dijo mirándolo y luego puso una mirada culpable- Lamento que esto haya retrasado su día-

-Al contrario, Princesa...- dijo Finn, mirándola directamente a los ojos-Discúlpenos a nosotros...-

Ámbar vio la mirada de cada uno de los presentes, a excepción del Príncipe Flama y las enfermeras un rastro de culpabilidad. Supo porqué y a qué se debía. Porque ellos sabían de sobra que era una advertencia...una advertencia de que el Padre de Marshall haría todo lo posible por su venganza, incluso si tenía que usar su pasado contra ellos, que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Zoey y los Zanoides eran la prueba. Querían matar a Ámbar y tampoco les resultaba difícil el por qué. Porque, todo lo bueno que les había pasado...era gracias a ella. Todo...el de salvarlos en el Desierto y dar la Cara por ellos contra la Demonio, curarlos, darles hospitalidad y valor, meterlos a las Olimpiadas, sin mencionar la ayudadota que les estaba dando al asignarles a Anthony como instructor y a su vez...juez.

Claro que iban a matarla...Y ella sabía de sobra que así sería, sin embargo...tenía que cumplir esa última petición que _ella _le había dejado.

-Si...- se limitó a contestar y se dispuso a salir.

-Espero, Princesa...- la detuvo Anthony- ¿A usted ya la revisaron?-

-Si...um...- dijo Ámbar nerviosa y mintiendo.

-No, no es cierto- dijo la enfermera que curaba al Príncipe Flama- Su alteza no se ha dejado hacer el chequeo del médico-

-¡Ámbar!- la regañó Anthony, haciendo que la chica se encogiera.

-Lo siento...pero estaré bien ¿Si? No tengo tiempo para estar en la enfermería. Tengo que atender lo del Baile y lo del asunto de Zoey. Mu ya quedó conmigo para curarme antes de que me arreglen para el baile. En serio- se excusó ella, como siempre.

-Debes dejar que te revisen- dijo Anthony, acercándose lentamente a ella y acariciando la fea cortada que tenía en la mejilla. La instante la Princesa se ruborizó entera- Casi mueres ahogada. Te deberían sacar unos análisis o placas o algo-

-E-Estaré bien…En serio…- respondió nerviosa, tomando su mano y alejándola suavemente de su mejilla. Aun recordaba de manera fresca cuando despertó…y los labios de Anthony sobre los suyos, dándole aliento. Eran tibios…era lamentable que no pudiese disfrutarlo demasiado por todo lo que pasaba.

Sacudió la cabeza mecánicamente al recordarlo… ¿Acaso…le había gustado? Je, je, je…no…no podía…eso era absurdo… ¿O sí?

-¿Se van a besar o no?- soltó Finn sínicamente. Marcy únicamente soltó unas risitas, al igual que todos, incluso las enfermeras, cuyo rumor ya también les había llegado. Anthony pasó del delicado rostro de la Princesa al rostro de Finn, con la diferencia de que tenía los dientes apretados y lo miraba furioso.

-¿Quieres que te bese a ti…?- le preguntó molesto, pero Finn únicamente sonrió de manera burlona. Que ni se le pusiera al brinco en ese momento porque si se la partía al instante, ahora ya estaban de la misma estatura y masa corporal. Podía hacer lo que quisieran a esa altura.

-¿Disculpen? Ya está estable la señorita Zoey- dijo unos de los doctores, saliendo de la habitación contigua. Al instante la atención de todos se captó y Anthony incluso soltó a Finn fuertemente, dejándolo caer en una de las sillas de ruedas.

-¡Oye!- se quejó el humano.

-¿Cómo está doctor?- preguntó la Princesa, algo ansiosa.

-Calma, su alteza. La paciente sigue bien. Hicimos un gran trabajo al quitarle las Semillas de Topacio, ahora la joven ya tiene un completo control de su mente de nuevo…- Finn y Marceline se miraron entre ellos al oír eso. Entonces ¿Zoey no estaba completamente en sus cabales?- En este momento le estamos administrando el antídoto que nos pidió, pero tendrá que quedarse cuatro días más para asegurarnos de que su sangre está completamente limpia…además tenemos que curar algunas heridas que encontramos bajo su ropa-

-¿Estaba herida?- preguntó Anthony sorprendido.

-No solo eso- dijo el doctor leyendo su informe- También estaba deshidratada, mostraba signos de desorientación y también presenta leves daños de radiación-

-¿Radiación?- soltaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo- ¿De dónde pudo haber adquirido la radiación? La tecnología aquí es avanzada, pero segura…-

-Me temo, Princesa, que este tipo de radiación no lo adquirió aquí…- dijo el médico- Aun no sabemos de su procedencia, pero investigaremos junto con la Dulce Princesa-

-Por favor- dijo ella.

-En estos momentos está muy alterada…Sería bueno que pasarán a verla…No deja de preguntar por usted Princesa, ni por usted, joven Anthony-

-¿Ya podemos verla?- preguntó el Consejero.

-Clara, adelante- dijo el doctor.

Al instante Anthony se abalanzó sobre la puerta corrediza y la abrió de golpe, dejando ver la habitación llena de aparatos, cables y marcapasos.

Pero se les encogió el corazón cuando vieron a Zoey.

No tenía nada que ver con la muchacha sádica y sedienta de dolor que habían visto en el salón, ni si quiera se notaba que fuera mala. Era una niña, una niña preciosa de catorce años...que estaba totalmente atormentada.

Estaba encogida en la cama de metal, con las rodillas sobre su pecho y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, las cuales, estaban llenas de cables y agujas, como el día que internaron a Finn.

-¡Anthony!- soltó feliz con voz aguda e infantil.

-¡Zoey!- soltó de la misma manera el joven y corrió a ella para después abrazarla tan fuerte como puedo...- Estas viva, Zoey-

Ambos se quedaron ahí, muy abrazados, como si la vida se fuera en ello. La verdad era que el vinculo creado a lo largo de los años, era invaluable y más en esos momentos.

Finn, se sintió como un entrometido cuando fue detrás de la Princesa, quien se hallaba en el marco de la puerta...pero, simplemente no lo concebía.

Esa chica no era mala en absoluto. Se le notaba la inocencia a leguas...y ablandaba el corazón de cualquiera, incluso el de Anthony, quien se veía que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad en esos momentos. Nunca lo había visto tan...sentimental.

Vio la expresión e el rostro de la Princesa. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero sonreía dulcemente y con cierta nostalgia y tristeza. ¿Que tenía esa chica de especial que había intentado matarla...y que en ese momento...les sacaba sonrisas así?

-Anthony...yo no quería...y...- dijo Zoey, poniéndose nerviosa-Ellos me obligaron y... ¡Princesa!- soltó sorprendida cuando vio a Ámbar por detrás de Anthony. El Consejero se apartó de Zoey y permitió que la morena se acercara para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquila, Zoey. Ya estás en casa- susurró la Princesa, mientras le frotaba la espalda, dándole calor, pues estaba helada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...- susurraba la chica frenéticamente, mientras lloraba desesperada.

Al fin sentía ese calor que siempre le dio la Princesa, el calor de una familia. La cálida sensación se un hogar que perdió desde hace meses regresaba a ella. Se sentía bien.

Estaba feliz de estar en casa de nuevo, pero se sentía tremendamente culpable. Culpable de que intentó asesinarla, de que le hizo daño a un chico al que ni siquiera conocía y de intentar matar a un muchacho.

Le dolía la cabeza y aun sentía los recuerdos algo borrosos, pero lo que había pasado hace unos momentos lo tenía bien claro...hasta que sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza.

-Tranquila...Tranquila...- dijo ella- No eras tú...Así que, no te preocupes-

-¿Me matarán?- preguntó asustada, mirándola a los ojos- ¿Me matarán? ¿Los del Parlamento me matarás por traidora?-

-No, Zoey. No te matarán. Veremos que no sea así porque no es tu culpa...- le dijo Anthony- ¿Verdad, Princesa?-

-Nunca dejaré que te toquen. Te perdimos una vez y no te perderemos de nuevo...- dijo la Princesa, mientras le besaba la corona de la cabeza. Entonces Zoey vio, asomado en la puerta a Finn.

-¡Es el!- gritó de manera desgarradora. Anthony miró la puerta a Finn, al igual que la Princesa, mientras Zoey se estremecía de miedo.-¡De él hablaron! ¡A él me enviaron a matarlo igual! ¡Y ahora viene a matarme!-

-No...No, no, no, no...Tranquila...yo no te mataré...- dijo Finn, acercándose a ella.

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE!- gritó la chica desesperada, mientras se encogía más en la cama mientras uno de los aparatos comenzaba a pitar mas rápido de lo que debía.

-¡Basta humano! ¡Largo de aquí!- dijo Anthony, tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo de nuevo hacia afuera.

-¡No me toques! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!- dijo Finn, forcejeando contra él.-¡Déjame hablar con ella, Thony!-

-¡No! ¡La estás alterando y no puede altearse más de lo que ya está!- dijo el otro joven con dureza- ¡Y no me digas Thony!-

-¡Espera!- un gritó femenino los detuvo al instante...entonces ambos voltearon, incluida la Princesa, quien se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento. Era Zoey, quien estaba más tranquila por extraño que pareciera...y extendió una mano hacia él- Ven...-

Finn la miró algo dudoso y Anthony, no muy seguro lo soltó. El humano se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, mientras la Princesa se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso.

Zoey colocó una de sus manos en las mejillas de Finn, mientras lo miraba minuciosamente...Su piel era cálida, y hacia sentir su mano tibia y reconfortante. Miró sus ojos. Solo había visto un azul de esos en un lugar: El cielo.

No veía porque presentaba una amenaza así para ellos, si solo era un muchacho inocente y de bueno corazón...Ah, claro. Su valor, lealtad y heroísmo era lo peligroso para ellos.

-No eres lo que ellos decían que eras...- dijo ella, perdiéndose en su mirada celeste y él en sus ojos grises. Era tan profundos que lograban marearlo...sin embargo, le gustaban- Pero eres un poco más grande y apuesto...Ellos dijeron que solo eras un niño-

Finn se quedó callado por un segundo y supe a quienes se referían, así que tomó su mano y la miró de manera seria.

-Yo sé que te causaron mucho dolor...Y te prometo que haré lo que sea para que ellos no te vuelvan a tocar...Pero...- se detuvo por un momento y apretó su mano un poco más, dándole confianza- Necesito que me digas que es lo que sabes-

La chica lo miró las intensamente y tomó su mano con las dos suyas, mirándolo con... ¿Esperanza?

-Te diré lo que necesites saber- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Finn le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera a esa niña y luego se giró a la Princesa, quien los miraba con una leve sonrisa y a Anthony, quien estaba sin palabras.

-Los dejaremos solos...-dijo la Princesa y se encaminó a la puerta, pensando que el Consejero la seguiría, pisándole los talones...pero, en realidad no lo hizo. El chico se quedo ahí plantado, sin nada mas que decir, sin embargo se le veía el horror en los ojos...y Finn se percató de ello.-Anthony...- lo llamó la Princesa más fuerte, poniéndole los pies sobre la tierra.

-Um...si...- se limitó a decir y salió a su lado, cerrando la puerta y dejando a esos dos solos. Ya afuera, soltó un suspiro. Por alguna razón...le faltaba aire.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- le preguntó a Ámbar.

-Estamos hablando de Zoey, Anthony. Es una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco.- dijo la Princesa, con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro en señal de amistad- Tranquilo ¿Si? Mejor agradece que la tenemos con nosotros de vuelta-

-Si...- dijo el Consejero y bajó la mirada, culpable por dentro. ¿Hasta Zoey iba a salir afectada de esa manera? Una pobre chica que sufrió igual que él y que solo tenía catorce.

-¿Y Finn?- preguntó Marcy, extrañada de que el humano hubiese desaparecido cuando entró con ellos.

-Se quedó hablando adentro, con Zoey- dijo Anthony.

-¿Y eso es seguro?- preguntó Marcy, enarcando una ceja.

-Si...tranquila. Le hemos sacado las Semillas de Topacio que habían injertado en ella- explicó la Princesa.

-¿Y exactamente que son esas Semillas?- peguntó Jake.

-Bueno...estás Semillas sirven para...- comenzó a explicar la Princesa.

-¿Princesa?-

De repente se oyeron unas voces al unísono, llamándola a sus espaldas. Pero ella supo reconocer al instante el sonido de estas. Aquella que le ponían la piel de gallina y hacían que se encendiera un poco, pero de furia…y tal vez incluso de miedo. Anthony sintió lo mismo cuando lo oyó y al instante se puso tan tenso y duro como un palillo.

Con temor los dos jóvenes se giraron a los portadores de esas voces, la Princesa al menos, con la mejor sonrisa fingida que le salió.

-Buenos días, señores del Parlamento- dijo la joven a los Doce Hombres que habían visto el otro día. Marceline los examinó a cada uno, minuciosamente, del que parecía ser el más joven al más viejo. Era extraño, porque sus corazones palpitaban a un ritmo muy raro, casi sin sonido…o tal vez si, pero un sonido hueco, y sin vida.

Tal vez era porque la gente Joya en sí no tenía corazón bombeante, aunque si sangre. Sin embargo, si la oía correr en los habitantes, igual que en los humanos o en otras criaturas, dependía el estado de ánimo y la persona. Pero esos hombres, eran fríos, helados. Recordó la noche que se puso a platicar con Katherine…el miedo que le hizo sentir que esos fríos seres tuvieran en sus manos las vidas de dieciséis personas, incluidas una de sus mejores amigas y el amor de su vida.

Debían ser realmente malos para alterar así a Ámbar y a Anthony. Su amiga, una persona muy bien ubicada, la que después de su experiencia en la Guerra de los Champiñones, no podía resultar más valiente o el joven Consejero, que siempre tenía que estar de pie por la Princesa. Un elemento base para todos. Y sin embargo, los hacían tambalear.

-Supimos, que hubo un incidente hace un momento, en el Gran Salón- dijo uno de ellos, en tono serio.

-Si…Pero se ha arreglado todo, créame- dijo la Princesa, intentando calmar las aguas.

-¿Y la señorita Zoey…ha vuelto?- preguntó otro, en el mismo tono exigente que en el primero.

-Si…Lo hizo…- dijo Anthony- En estos momento la están revisando porque sus signos no se muestran del todo bien…Y tiene una visita- explicó ahora Anthony, poniéndose alerta.

-Bueno…Es genial que…Incluso tratando de matarla, le den tan valiosa hospitalidad- dijo uno, con el veneno saliéndosele por la garganta.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para todos y para ver por qué los chicos estaban tensos. Marceline no conocía a Zoey ni Marshall. Debía ser nueva en el Palacio en los últimos años, como Anthony. Pero el miedo reflejado en sus amigos dejaba ver que la estimaban y que harían lo que fuera para salvarla. Eso le hacía pensar que, si por alguna razón en las Olimpiadas, se iban contra Finn…Ella les saltaría al cuello.

-Señores del Parlamento…Hablaré con ustedes…en mi Oficina- dijo la Princesa, sabiendo de sobra que tenía un juicio pendiente. Bien, se lo había prometido a Zoey y si, intentó matarla, pero no lo hizo a propósito, estaba bajo el efecto de las Semillas. Y aunque no lo hubiera prometido, ella siempre daba la cara por las personas que amaba.

-Me parece bien…su alteza- respondió otro. La joven asintió y el Parlamento se volvió hacia la puerta, la abrió y como si estuvieran magnetizados la atravesaron uno tras otro en orden ridículo. La Princesa tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a salir tras ellos…hasta que sintió a Anthony detrás de ella, pisándola los talones.

-Anthony…no…- dijo ella, deteniéndolo del pecho.

-Pero…¿Tienes idea a lo que enfrentarás, Princesa?- dijo Anthony, señalando con sus mano a los hombre afuera. Estaba asustado, igual que ella.

-Sí, lo sé de sobra. Pero te necesito aquí. Fionna y Finn aun tienen que tomar tu hora de entrenamiento y…si yo no estoy Zoey te necesita. También te encargó lo del Baile- dijo ella, mientras le tendía una mano. El Consejero estaba a punto de protestar de nuevo….pero únicamente bufó sonoramente y se llevó la mano a sus bolsillos, sacó algo y lo colocó en la palma de la Princesa, dejando Seis Semillas de Topacio, las cuales luego cerró en su puño- Lucharé y haré lo que pueda por ella, lo prometo- dijo y después beso la yema de su dedo y tocó a Anthony en la frente con él. A pesar de la situación, el Consejero no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Luego de eso, la Princesa salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Estás listo…- dijo la enfermera a Marshall- Te daré esta botellita con el mismo líquido para que te la pongas antes del Baile y no te arda tanto- dijo ella, entregándole una pequeña botella de cristal con el liquido verde que olía a limón.

-Gracias- dijo él. Recibiéndola. La chica le sonrió en respuesta, recogió sus cosas y junto con la otra chica, que curaba al Príncipe Flama, salieron de ahí, dejando únicamente a los amigos solos.

-¿Por qué tu piel no se quemó cuando entraste en contacto con el Juez Flama?- preguntó Fionna, curiosa.

-Porque mi piel ya no está viva, Fi…- contestó el vampiro, con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba la botellita dentro de sus pantalones- Lo que ya no esta vivo…no se puede quemar en nosotros…-

-Oh…ya. Entiendo- dijo la humana.

Entre las voces de ambos chicos, Marceline miró como Anthony se había quedado al pie de la puerta cerrada y como le propinaba un puñetazo.

Conocía esa mirada. Era de culpabilidad. Pero ¿Culpabilidad de qué? Ahí estaba ese Anthony misterioso de nuevo. El mismo que le hizo pensar mucho mientras miraba una almeja ese día en la playa. Algo ocultaba. No solo sus sentimientos hacia Ámbar, había algo más, algo que le pesaba. Algo que le dolía tanto que cada vez que lo recordaba….opacaba ese bonito color esmeralda de sus ojos.

-¿Quién es Zoey?- preguntó ella, sin ninguna discreción, ni andarse por las ramas. Directo al grano y con los brazos cruzados…incluso con mirada acusadora.

No quería sonar así de fría, como era su naturaleza, ni tan sínica, conociendo la posición de Anthony, pero necesitaba saber. Porque esa chica había sido enviada para quitar del caminó a Ámbar y matar a Finn y Fionna…Conocía esa sensación, esa aura, las Semillas, Los Zanoides…

Eran advertencias.

Advertencias del Conde, de la Demonio y el Lich. La Demonio por su conocimiento de Plantas y Hierbas venenosas, mortíferas para los demás…terribles. El Lich por el control de las mentes y el Conde por todo lo esquematizado, por todo lo que sabía de sus pasados. No pudo evitar estremecerse por su padre. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? ¿Lo tenían de la misma manera? ¿Lo estaban sometiendo a ir en contra de ellos igual?

La idea de enfrentarse contra su padre para salvar a Finn casi hace que se doble de miedo.

-Zoey…es lo más parecido a mi hermana- dijo Anthony, girándose a ellos.

-¿Lo más parecido?- repitió Jake sin entender demasiado- No lo entiendo. O es tu hermana o no lo es-

-Es parecido a lo que tú tienes con Finn, perro- dijo el joven- La Princesa nos acogió a mí y a Zoey hace algunos años, meses después de que a mí me acogió por igual. Sin embargo, Zoey es un caso especial…ella es una Hyoomen-

-Espera… ¿Te refieres como a la gente pez que vivía en Bellotopia?- preguntó Marshall, mientras se sentaba al lado de Fionna y tomaba a su mano.

-En realidad los Hyoomens son las hibridaciones de distintos tipos de animales con seres humanos. Zoey viene de una hibridación con un cachorro, pero es especial. Ella tiene un control perfecto de los cuatro elementos y puede volar- explicó- Era un niña pequeña cuando Ámbar la encontró y como era sumamente poderosa decidió que se quedará con nosotros para enseñarle, junto con Aroon, a controlar sus poderes…

"_Pero…hace seis meses…Zoey fue a entrenar a las dunas. Quería ser participante de las Olimpiadas como yo y ganarlas este año…como yo también lo hice en las anteriores. Quería controlar una parte de la Tierra que no dominada muy bien: La Arena._

_Sin embargo, se hizo de noche y Zoey jamás volvió. La buscamos por todas partes. Casi todos los del personal del castillo, Aroon, la Princesa, yo…pero nunca la hayamos. Lo que fue peor fue que, su aura se había extinguido. Ni Aroon ni la Princesa la sentían en lo absoluto. Entonces, el Parlamento la dio por muerta en el Reino de la Joya._

_Pero Ámbar y yo no perdimos las esperanzas. Siempre creímos que seguía viva…Pero nunca de esta manera…"_

-Eso explica porque la usaron para matar a Ámbar. Es poderosísima esa niña- dijo Fionna- También explica porque tiene la marca de las Olimpiadas-

-Lo sé…y no te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si El Conde hubiera sabido que volaba. De haberlo hecho, habrían matado a Katy- dijo Anthony, apretando puños y dientes.

Marceline se quedó callada al igual que todos.

No cabía duda, iban a matarlos. Esa era una de las razones que constantemente estaba peleando con Finn…Todos los problemas que les provocaría lidiar con el pasado. En esos momentos había tomado a una chica que bien sabían, podía hacerle frente a Ámbar, la Princesa más poderosa tal vez en la tierra de Ooo. La habían tomado porque la tenían vigilada, porque sabía que era la que se pondría en su camino y la podía detener, además de Aroon.

Sabía su plan. Matar primero a Ámbar para que el poderoso dragón cayera. Era mucho más fácil deshacerse de una chica que de un ser con un poder y fuerza brutales. ¿Qué vendría después? Zoey había salido afectad y ni siquiera la conocían hasta esos momentos. ¿Qué le harían a Jake o a Cake cuando se enteraran de que eran sus hermanos? ¿A Beemo y a Bonnie? Incluso Max, Guy y Bongo estaban arriesgándose.

Pensó en los padres de Jake y en Cake, en los padres de Finn y Fionna. Los habían matado por andarlo protegiendo, porque sabían que eran los únicos que los podían detener, como hace siglos, en sus otras vidas. Era así. Era ley y ellos harían lo que fuera por quebrarla. Matarían a todos de ser necesario e iniciarían por Ámbar…Y Anthony lo sabía quizás por eso estaba tan preocupado.

…

No. Había algo más en él.

De cualquier manera, ella no dejaría que hubiera más sacrificados por su culpa, ni siquiera por Finn. Protegerlo era su trabajo al igual que a todos los que amaba, era la Reina Vampiro, la heredera de la Nocheosfera, tenía tanto o más poder que el Conde y su Padre y la diferencia ahora era que, tanto ella como Marshall, se había hecho fuertes….y esta vez…Estaban ahí para ellos.

-¿Anthony?- captó su atención Fionna. El Consejero la miró y se dio cuenta de la mirada más decisiva que su alumna había mostrado desde que la conoció-

-Nadie tocará a Ámbar ni a nadie más por lo que nuestros problemas atraigan- dijo la rubia- Te lo prometo-

Al corazón del Consejero le llegó una de sus flechas cuando la oyó decir eso y Marceline supo que no era la única que pensaba igual.

Era cierto. No era justo que estuvieran arriesgando demasiado por ellos. Que intentaran matar a Ámbar por mantener a sus amigos a salvo, poniendo en juego la vida del Reino y del Ultimo Dragón en la faz de la tierra. Pero la promesa de Fionna, que hablaba con Marceline, por Marshall y por Finn, hacia que el quedará sin pantalones.

Los estaba traicionando de manera estúpida, eso estaba haciendo. La humana le estaba tendiendo la mano y él le agarraría el pie y de ´pasó también tiraría a otros por sus deseos egoístas. Los humanos jamás le había prometido nada y fue por la misma razón, por la que la Princesa estuviera arriesgando tanto, que él los estuviera traicionando para salvarlos y salvar su pellejo…pero, la promesa de Fionna parecía tan seria, tan real…que sentía que, en efecto, la iba a cumplir.

Entonces él quedaría como un completo idiota. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, sobre todo no después de su última "charla" con el Lich.

-Gracias, Fionna- dijo, sonando tan sincero y culpable como pudo. Marceline se sonrió un poco y caminó a él, para después tomar levemente su mano.

-Yo prometo lo mismo…- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa más grande y tranquilizadora-…Y habló por Finn también- dijo, señalando con la cabeza la habitación de Zoey. De seguro estaba recibiendo información muy útil en esos momentos.

"Bien, ahora si voy a llorar", pensó Anthony al ver el rojo refulgir de verdad en los ojos de Marceline.

Sabía que no debió involucrarse son ella, porque, ahora que la estimaba más, todo sería más difícil. Iniciando por Finn y terminando por la traición. No lo soportaría, el dolor iba a ir directo para ellos y con eso ya le dejaban claro que, él también se había vuelto importante para ellos.

-Gracias a ti también, Marceline…- suspiró con todo el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros. Marshall lo miró mejor…Tal vez estaba haciendo mal sus cálculos…pero…a él también le empezaba a dar mala espina el chico.

Justo en esos momentos de promesas que tal vez nunca serían cumplidas, que serían en vano o anuladas, alguien tocó la puerta por donde habían salido la Princesa y los Señores del Parlamento. Anthony soltó la mano de Marceline suavemente y, al ser el más cercano, abrió la puerta para ver quién era.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Anthony a alguien que estaba afuera.

-Disculpe, llegué hace poco y estaba desempacando mi equipaje y sin querer tiré un jarrón de mi habitación y me corté la mano. ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo conseguir una venda, alcohol o un curita?-

-Claro, en un momento le diré a una de las enfermeras que se los dé. Debe ser invitado para el Baile de las Olimpiadas ¿verdad?- dijo Anthony, tomando de nuevo su actitud y puesto real que acostumbraba; amable y atento.

-Si, así es-

-Bueno, pase por favor. En un momento veré que lo atiendan…- dijo el chico, ofreciéndole el paso al invitado.

Entonces, al verlo entrar….Fionna agarró fuertemente la mano de Marshall, enterrándole incluso las uñas, cosa que el vampiro ni sentía de tan sorprendido que estaba igual y Cake se cayó de la cama de metal de la sorpresa.

Frente a ellos estaba un muchacho con la tez rosa clara, su cabello era de goma de mascar, del mismo color, rosa, pero más fuerte y bien peinado en un elegante flequillo. Su traje de Príncipe era tan elegante como lo recordaban, combinado cuidadosamente son más rosa y morado en su cabeza yacía una pequeña corona con esmeralda circulares.

Al principio también se sorprendió de ver a sus conocidos, pero recordando como habían terminado las cosas, antes de que misteriosamente desaparecieran de Aaa por casi un mes, sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué será que ustedes tres siempre me sorprenden?-

-¿GUMBALL?-

-¡Siento la tardanza! Tuve una pelea terrible con Guy y…- soltó la Dulce Princesa, mientras llegaba sofocada después de tanto correr a la enfermería. Pero entonces amplió los ojos y se detuvo en seco cuando vio al recién llegado. Quien se volteó a ella con las misma sonrisa sínica con la que evaluó a Cake, a Fionna, a Marshall y a sus manos entrelazadas.

-Buenas, Bonnibel, tampoco esperaba encontrarte por aquí…- dijo con suspicacia. Entonces la Princesa recordó lo que toda su vida había visto en ese hombre frente a ella. Se cruzó de brazos y los barrió con la mirada.

-Hola…hermanito…-

* * *

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡Hasta aquí mis lectores! Jaja…¿A que no se esperaban a Gumball? Les seré sincera, yo tampoco, pero necesitaba un personaje que hiciera la relación del Ambathony mucho más complicada, y es que, como dije, afectará principalmente a esta pareja, porque Gumball no va por Fionna, va por nuestra querida Princesa.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, además de los problemas que Gumball les traerá a estos jóvenes, se darán las entrevistas, el Baile, una noticia que podría alterar el rumbo de la historia, Anthony seguirá siendo manipulado por los planes del Conde…Y el Nivel Quince que tanto anhelan jaja.**

**Bueno chicos, este capi va dedicado a una persona que…amó decirlo, ya hizo varios fanart del fic. Ana Sofía…este capítulo es tuyo mujer, gracias por haber ilustrado a Aroon y el tango de Ámbar y Anthony. Te aprecio mucho. También aprovecho para decir que Zoey no es mía, es de una gran lectora y una excelente persona…¡Gracias a esta chica! Y saludos especiales a los chicos del grupo den Facebook, como siempre, y a una personita que es la única de mis lectoras que conozco en persona…Alexa Swan! Amorrrrsssshhhhhhh ya te dejé tu capi…jajajaja el nivel quince te lo prometo para el siguiente capi jajaja.**

**Bueno chicos, pues de mi parte eso es todo, Gracias por sus comentarios, todos, como siempre, me animan cañón a seguir escribiendo y creo que son una cantidad muy hermosa a tan solo cuatro capítulos. Gracias mis lectores, a todos ustedes un abrazo.**

**Y, pues a lo mejor subo el capi pasando el año, así que ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos a cada uno de ustedes y muy buena vibra para este año. Otro abrazo más fuerte por parte de esta escritora y mis más sinceras bendiciones a cada uno.**

**Pues de mi parte es todo, jeje. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo…¡En el 2013! *0***

**Bye :D**


	7. Nota de la Autora 2

**Nota de la Autora.**

Mis lectores…Antes de que me coman viva por tener casi ya dos meses sin actualizar, debo decirles que no se le alarmen, el fic sigue en pie sin duda alguna. Lo que pasa es que se me han atravesado algunos asuntitos amorosos jejejeje (han de decir "¿Y a mí que me importa?") jajajaja xD y también tuve un problema con mis ojitos y….casi se quedan sin escritora.

Pero el Capi ya va a más de la mitad y en estas dos semanas subo el capi, que por cierto, también está larguísimo y quería saber su opinión: Ahorita llevó setenta y ocho páginas y contando…y digo eso porque el capi va tan solo un poco más de la mitad, entonces les pregunto, ¿Quieren que lo corte? Por mi no hay problema porque lo estaría subiendo esta semana, pero si es eso su nivel quince tendría que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, así que…¡Voten!

Sin más mis lectores, los dejó para que pueda yo seguir trabajando en esto, no sin antes agradecerles sus comentarios y que, aun después de no actualizar, siguen pendientes. Eso se agradece mucho y la verdad….Me inspira más.

Gracias de nuevo a todos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo, eso es seguro.

Bye :D


	8. Un Dia y una Noche

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa! ._. antes que nada…No me vayan a matar, ja, ja. No la verdad una disculpa enorme…Estos tres meses me la pasé diciendo "Actualizo en dos semanas" y nada más no subía nada, caray…Je, je. Una disculpa enorme, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud, amorosos, familiares, en la preparatoria me tienen bien comprimida y bueno…Ni les digo…Por eso una diculpota enorme…**

**Pero, sé que el capi les va a gustar :3…Ha sido el más largo escrito desde el "Diario de la Reina de los Vampiros" Y la verdad no creo que haya otro así de largo xD y pese a que al escribirlo me vi envuelta en muchos líos y que fue con el que más me tardé, ha sido mi favorito y sé que a ustedes también les gustará mucho.**

**Bueno, si les adelanto algo voy a romper la ilusión que ya sembré por tres meses, así que, únicamente, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews…¡Ya casi llegamos a los 300! O.O Que felicidad :´) sin mencionar que ya vi varios fanarts de mi fic por ahí….Sin permiso…Peor me dan los créditos así que no hay problema y gracias por hacerlo. De verdad me pone muy feliz, y como siempre digo…Ustedes son mi más grande inspiración.**

**Pero bueno mis lectores, ya no los hago esperar más porque creo que tres meses son suficientes ._. jejeje xD **

**Disfrutenlo…**

* * *

**Un día de Felicidad y una Noche de Intensidad**

_"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiero."_

-Stephanie Meyer

_(Finn's POV)_

_Sexualida__d. _

_Una palabra tan fuerte como complicada. Morbosa a los ojos de los pervertidos, interesante para los ojos de los inexpertos._

_Desconocida para un niño._

_Todo el mundo está lleno de sexualidad. La sexualidad nos separa de ser hombres y de ser mujeres, procrea las especies y hacen que el humano sienta placer por naturaleza. Hace que se sienta completo._

_Pero...Cuando involucra a la persona que más amas...Las cosas se pueden volver algo complicadas. No porque tu novia quede embarazada o esas enfermedades...para eso existían los... ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Preservativos! Si._

_A lo que voy es que, al hacer el amor con la persona que amas...con la que ya has estado siempre y cada parte de tu vida, o al menos la mayoría, la ha vivido contigo y que te conoce, a veces mejor que tú mismo, crea un vínculo irrompible. Lleva más allá de un beso o de una caricia o de las palabras bonitas._

_Cuando el amor se materializa y lo puedes tocar. Eso es una relación sexual sana._

_Puede que, la noche que ya no fui "virgen" como decía Jake, era aun muy joven, ese día podía tener diecisiete, veinte, treinta, sesenta, cien años físicamente, pero, seguía siendo ese niño inexperto de quince años...Mentalmente, no estaba capacitado. Ni Fionna._

_Sin embargo, esa noche, antes de partir a las Olimpiadas de la Perla, fue la mejor de mi vida...Dar ese placer a Marceline y darme ese placer a mi no se comparará con nada, jamás._

_Oye Marceline, puede que después de esto nos separemos por un rato, o tal vez para siempre, pero recuerda siempre esto:_

_Esa noche me hiciste tuyo y siempre seguiré siendo tuyo..._

_(Fin de Finn's POV)_

* * *

La mesa estaba en silencio…Pero no por lo acontecido, sino por la tensión que todos tenían en ese momento.

Habían decidido esperar a Finn y a la Princesa en una zona más alta del Palacio, en un balcón de la Sala de Pinturas, un lugar donde la Princesa había recolectado las pinturas salvadas de las épocas de los humanos.

El balcón era grande y estaba adornado con muchas flores de Diamantes rosas, tenían una vista increíble en la playa, donde se escuchaban las olas romper contra la arena y donde la brisa del mar les cosquilleaba la piel. Tomaban unas bebidas en una mesa de metal con estilo barroco, con una sombrilla en el centro para evitar el sol quemante del desierto.

Si hubiesen estado los que tenían que estar estarían risas y risas. Cake y Jake los entretendrían con divertidas peleas, Bonnibel les iría con el chisme de porque se peleó con Guy a unas horas de haber iniciado una relación, todos mirarían enternecidos como Fionna y Marshall se besaban viéndose tan lindos ya más iguales en la edad, Anthony les podría haber contado más de lo que debían saber y más secretos…pero todos tenían la mirada en el joven de cabello rosado, quien bebía té de hierbabuena mientras miraba el mar con el silencio incomodo de la mesa a la que le era indiferente.

Marshall lo miró con repugnancia… ¿Quién bebía té caliente en medio del desierto, en la playa?

-Así que… ¿Eres participante de las Olimpiadas, Fi?- dijo el Príncipe, mirándola con más burla. La humana se hallaba sentada en las piernas de Marshall, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos le quitaba esa mirada acusadora, igual que Cake- No me lo esperaba-

-Si…Si lo soy…- contesto con dureza.

-¿Y te aumentaron la edad a diecisiete años?- volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa burlona- Un lindo regalo por parte de la Princesa-

-¡Sí! ¡Si lo hicieron! ¿Qué no lo estás viendo?- dijo Marshall, de mala manera.

-Tranquilo, Marshy…- dijo el Príncipe en el mismo tono burlón- Me ha quedado claro y te envidio. De saber que Fionna se pondría así de…linda…si me la hubiera quedado-

¡ZAZ! Cake golpeó la mesa tan fuerte que hizo que se derramara su vaso de leche helada.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- le gritó- ¡DEJA A MI HERMANA O VOY A SACAR LAS GARRAS!- lo amenazó, mientras mostraba como emergía esas filosas garras en la pelusita de sus patas.

-Déjalo, Cake…- dijo Fionna, sabiendo ya con su experiencia que en esa situación podría mas perder que ganar- No vale la pena, como nunca lo fue…- dijo, fríamente.

-¿Él fue el bastardo que intentó besar a Fi a la fuerza?- preguntó Jake, con la mandíbula apretada. Tal vez no era de su incumbencia, pero si Finn era su hermano, en cierta parte, Jake también lo era…y aunque no fuera así. Ya estimaba mucho a Fionna y a lo largo del viaje se había enterado también de porque la humana y Marshall habían estado peleados desde el principio.

-Vaya…si que eres chismoso, perro- dijo Gumball a Jake y luego miró a Bonnie, quien se limaba las uñas, intentado ignorar la tensión que su hermano provocaba- ¿Hermanita, dejarás que hablen así de tu hermano?-

-A mi ni me mires. Supe que alguien había intentado abusar de Fionna pero no oí quien exactamente y no pensé que fueras tu…- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras seguía limando sus uñas.

-Lo que pasó esa noche no fue mi culpa…- dijo Gumball, haciéndose el indiferente. Marshall apretó más los dientes y puños- Solo complacía lo que Fionna me pedía-

Adiós Paciencia.

El vampiro tomó a Fionna de la cintura y la hizo levantarse, mientras el se abalanzó por sobre encima de la mesa, tacleando a Gumball. Su fuerza fue tan fuerte que incluso lo tiró al suelo y tiró algunas de las bebidas y una vez en el suelo, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, furioso.

-¡FIONNA JAMÁS TE PEDIRIA ALGO ASI! ¡ASI QUE ESCUCHAME BIEN, ENFERMO! ¡TOCALA…TOCALA Y TE MUERES!- le amenazó fuertemente, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, sin embargo, el Príncipe no hizo más que poner esa sonrisa, burlándose de él en su cara.

-Me hiciste derramar…mi té…- canturreó, tocando el lado más sensible de Marshall.

-¡IDIOTA, TE VOY A…!- gritó, levantando su puño para mandarlo del otro lado de Aaa con ese golpe, pero alguien lo detuvo de la muñeca. Rápidamente se giró para ver quien lo había detenido y se encontró con Bonnibel.

-Por favor, Marshall. Mi hermano no vale la pena…- dijo la Princesa, rodando los ojos.

-Tiene razón, vampiro- dijo Anthony, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen- Además, a la Princesa no le gustará que golpees a uno de sus invitados. ¿Qué dirán después del sujeto que mató a uno de los huéspedes de la Princesa y de su novia, a quien le saldrá la cuenta más cara de lo que piensas si haces lo que estás a punto de hacer-

La palabras del joven Consejero y de Bonnibel hicieron que se resignara y que, en efecto, pensara bien las cosas. No lo valía. Ámbar si se iba a enojar, porque, quisiera o no, ella no estaba enterada de lo que había pasado en Aaa antes de partir al Reino de la Joya y, a parte, por repugnante que le pareciera, se llevaban bien e iría en contra de su monarquía que cualquier ser, incluso ese imbécil, resultara lastimado.

Suspiró resignado y se levantó, dejándolo libre.

-Sabía que no lo harías…- dijo el Príncipe, más burlonamente, cosa que el vampiro decidió ignorar.

Fionna caminó hasta el lado de Marshall. A diferencia de la pelea con el Príncipe Flama, donde estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que llegó Zoey, en esa ocasión iba a dejar que Marshall le partiera la cara ¿Y por qué no? Hasta ella participaría un poco. Le dolía un poco ver que ni siquiera la amistad y el agradecimiento estaban del lado de Gumball después de todo lo que había hecho con su reino no tocará el corazón ni lo hicieran disculparse. Pero ya era cosa de él.

-Te lo diré solo una vez…Así que escúchalo, afeminado…- dijo Marshall, mientras rodeaba con la cintura de Fionna- Esta bella y sexy chica que ves aquí es mi novia. Así que, te le acercas, te mato, la tocas, te mato, le hablas de manera irrespetuosa, como hace rato, te mato, tienes pensamientos pervertidos de ella, te mato…¿Te quedó claro?-

-Ja, ja. Tranquilo, "Colmillos"- dijo el Príncipe con risitas burlonas, mientras se sacudía su traje- Yo sé lo que es eso, así que no te preocupes. Además, no vine aquí por Fionna, ni siquiera sabía que se encontraban aquí- dijo con una sonrisa y luego esta se volvió más….maniática- Vine por la Princesa Ámbar-

Al instante todos ampliaron sus ojos y se miraron entre si, sobre todo Marshall…quien no pudo evitar pasar una mirada por el Consejero, quien apretó dientes y puños al instante. Tal vez ese tonto no estuviera al tanto, pero le dejaría claro que con la Princesa nadie se metía, mucho menos sujetos como él.

Fionna ató cabos con lo que platicó con Marshall en el desayuno, acerca de que Gumball había sido uno de los muchos rechazados en la lista de prospectos de la Princesa, supo entonces que ahora, no solo Ámbar estaba en peligro por el Conde, la Demonio, el Lich ni los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera. Un pervertido, con su orgullo de hombre se iba a aprovechar de ella mientras tuviera la oportunidad, solo para salvar su ego y evitar ser botado y corrompido. Como pasó con ella.

Anthony no necesitó más información de la que le habían dado por los comentarios malos, ni las preguntas de Jake ni por las acusaciones de Bonnie. Ese tipo planeaba hacerle lo mismo a la Princesa. Pues si, podría ser muy cortes con un invitado y evitar que Marshall le rompiera la cara…pero, la Princesa estaba primero y ahí el si no daba discusión.

Con rudeza tomó al Dulce Príncipe por el hombro y lo hizo girar, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-¡La tocas ella y yo te mato!- le amenazó. Gumball lo miró sorprendido, de hecho todos lo miraron igual, excepto Marshall. El sabía lo que era estar en sus zapatos. Y el Príncipe igual, por lo que sonrió de la misma manera que le causaba ver a Marshall y Fionna.

-Vaya…Así que es cierto…El nuevo Consejero, Anthony Stone es el novio de la Princesa Ámbar…- dijo con burla.

Anthony no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando Gumball dio al blanco. Tanto él como Gumball sabía que no era así, que solo eran rumores, rumores empeorados por el beso que le dio para devolverla a la vida. Pero ese tipo estaba jugando sucio. Podía decirle que si lo era, que era su hombre….hasta su prometido, pero iría de chismoso con Ámbar…entonces se enojaría.

-No, no lo soy. Pero soy su Consejero y mi trabajo es proteger a mi Princesa- dijo Anthony, entre dientes. No debía partirle tampoco él la cara para evitar problemas con Katherine, el Parlamento y todos los que estuvieran atrás de lo que podría comenzar a ser un pleito entre reinos.

-Y que bien haces tu trabajo…- murmuró por lo bajó, igual que una serpiente. Anthony puso los nudillos en blanco. Deseaba tener su arco en ese momento para clavarle una flecha en el cuello.

-¡Ya vine!- dijo Finn, llegando alegremente- Disculpen la tardanza, es que me piqué hablando con Zoey- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Marceline y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Marceline, algo ansiosa por saber las posibilidades, pros, contras y todo lo que esa chica le pudiese haber dado para salvar un poco su pellejo.

-Más o menos…- dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros- Luego te cuento…- luego de decir eso, prestó más atención a la situación y a una cara nueva y rosada. Luego pasó la mirada por Bonnibel y una vez la pasó por ese chico- Mmmmm…¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Finn, el es Gumball, Príncipe del Dulce Reino en Aaa y mi idiota hermano. Es una suerte que mis padres decidieran alejarlo un continente de mí- dijo Bonnibel, sínicamente- Idiota, él es Finn, el humano-

-¿Otro humano?- repitió con admiración, una casi sincera-¡Wow! ¡Esto no se ve todos los días! ¿Me permitirías tomar una muestra de tu sangre y un cabello para evaluar tu ADN?-

-Ya cállate…- dijo la Dulce Princesa, molesta- Yo ya le he sacado miles de estudios a Finn. Si, es cien por ciento humano-

-Um…yo…pues…si, tal vez…Espera… ¿Vienes de Aaa? ¿Entonces conoces a Fionna y a Marshall?- preguntó, mientras paseaba la mirada por sus amigos. Le inquietó ver que no parecían tan felices.

-Por desgracia, si, lo conocemos…- dijo Fionna, fríamente, mientras tomaba a asiento de nuevo en las piernas de Marshall, y este, en su lugar.

-¿Por desgracia…?- repitió Finn sin comprender muy bien por qué estaban tan malhumorados sus amigos.

-Este sujeto fue el que intentó besar a Fi a la fuerza- dijo Anthony, echándolo de cabeza y dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho a Gumball.

Finn lo miró digiriendo las palabras y luego miró al Príncipe, quien sonrió sin más y se encogió de hombros.

-Fi es irresistible, ¿Qué te digo?- dijo de manera sínica de nuevo. Marshall estuvo a punto de volver a abalanzarse contra él, pero Fionna lo detuvo por su bien, mientras Marceline oía el corazón de Finn acelerar y soltaba un prolongado suspiro. Anthony no debió abrir la boca.

Lo único que provocó esa información fue que los celos de hermandad en Finn se despertaran, los deseos de matar a alguien que coqueteara con su hermana de esa manera y peor…que le faltara al respeto. Con Marshall no había mucho problema, por alguna extraña razón. Cuando se peleaban él prefería ni intervenir, porque eran cosas de ellos, aunque ambos se lastimarán con palabras.

Pero él sabía que con ese tipo las cosas eran diferentes y que el simple hecho de verlo y de recordar la historia que Fionna le contó para saber el por qué del enojo con Marshall…lo hizo encenderse.

El mismo había dicho, incluso antes de que supiera que Fi era su hermana, que si tuviera a ese sujeto enfrente, le partiría el rostro…Bueno…no había que desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¡ERES UN…!- comenzó a decir, mientras golpeaba la mesa con los puños e intentaba pararse, pero Marceline lo detuvo de un brazo, ahora a ella le tocaba poner las cosas en orden y calmar a su hombre, aunque también veía cierta repugnancia en aquel tipo. De por sí ella y Bonnibel no congeniaban, menos lo iba a hacer con otro casi igual a ella…solo que un poco más torpe y mucho más depravado.

-No, Finn…te diré lo que Bonnibel le dijo a Marshall. No lo vale- dijo Marceline, calmándolo. Fin de nuevo se sentó en su lugar, con la respiración algo agitada, pero funcionó. Su vampira siempre le daba la paz y la coherencia que a veces le faltaban.

-Vale…¡Pero te tendré bien checadito, bobo!- amenazó el humano, pero el Dulce Príncipe no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa y sentarse de nuevo muy cómodamente en su lugar, con el mismo gesto abusivo y hasta rencoroso.

-Como quieras…pero ya dije que yo no he venido por Fionna. He venido por la Princesa. Además... ¿A ti que te importa si vengo por la novia de Marshall o no? A decir verdad, no sé por qué tu y la Reina Vampiro tienen una relación, cuando tú y Fi, podrían tenerla-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Fionna, algo asqueada de sus palabras.

-Si...Ustedes dos podrían tener relaciones sexuales y procrear mas humanos puros para dar pie de nuevo a su especie- explicó Gumball y por extraño que pareciera, no lo dijo con morbosidad.

Finn y Fionna no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos. Era cierto, podían procrear. Nunca se les ocurrió a decir verdad, ni siquiera antes de que supieran que eran hermanos. Quizás porque no había mucha atracción...de hecho nada. Recordaron lo mal que se llevaban hasta el día en que vieron el cuadro de sus padres en Bellotopia.

Y ahora que eran hermanos oficialmente, menos. Se querían mucho y el otro daría la vida por el otro, ya no podía haber nada de atracción si no la tuvieron ni desde el inicio. Además, ambos sabían de sobra a quien amaba su otro hermano.

-Estás enfermo...- dijo Marceline, apretando puños y dientes. Finn se detuvo a mirarla y se le erizó la piel cuando vio lo rojos que estaban los ojos de su novia, sus colmillos afuera y como apretaba un cuchillo que tenía ahí.-Vuelve a decir cosas como esas...y te mato...-

-¡Wow! Cuantas amenazas de muerte he recibido hoy...¡Nuevo record!- dijo Gumball, haciéndose el gracioso- Solo decía, Reina Vampiro. Por cierto, se ve que Marshall nunca habla de ti...No sabía que tenía una prima tan...bella...como tu-

Marceline frunció más el ceño y lo miró con crueldad, mientras Finn golpeaba nuevamente la mesa con sus puños.

-¡Vuelve a hablarle de esa manera y te...!- comenzó a amenazar de nuevo, pero el Príncipe únicamente cruzó una pierna y levantó el dedo índice.

-Ya dije que no vengo por ninguna de las dos- dijo con una amplia sonrisa-Vengo por la Princesa Ámbar-

-¿Y por que vienes por ella si ya te rechazó?- preguntó Finn, de manera directa.

-Simple...No voy a dejar que algo así se escape de mis manos. Tan solo vela...Es hermosa, baila excelente, es una ex intégrate de la banda de inmortales más genial que ha existido...que por cierto...creo que tu también estuviste ahí, en las Scream Queens ¿Cierto Marcelina?- dijo el príncipe, mirándola.

-Si... ¡Y mi nombre es Marceline, tarado! ¡Marceline!- dijo enojada y de mala manera.

-Bueno...Marceline- dijo arremedando su mal carácter, cosa que hizo rabiar mas a la vampiresa- Como decía, la Princesa Ámbar es tan hermosa como talentosa, sin mencionar lo inteligente que es y lo bien que lleva este Reino...Y tiene un cuerpo que ¡Wow!...¿Han visto que trasero tiene?-

Finn dejó de mirar al sujeto con rabia y luego miró a Anthony a su lado. El chico estaba completamente rojo de ira con lo que estaba diciendo...tenia dientes y puños apretados y las cejas casi se tocaban en su ceño. El humano comprendió de inmediato la situación.

-Anthony...Mátalo, te doy permiso- dijo Finn, rodeando los hombros de Marceline, quien miró al Consejero de igual manera. No era lindo que hablaran así de su mejor amiga.

En Consejero lo tomó del hombro para mandarlo del otro lado del océano por tener una gran boca y ser así de irrespetuoso...pero justo en ese momento, llegó la que siempre calmaba todo.

-¡Buena Noticias, chicos! El Parlamento ha decidió dejar a Zoey y el Salón está casi listo para...- dijo Ámbar alegremente, llegado a la terraza del balcón. Rápidamente el Consejero soltó al Príncipe, pues no se quería ganar problemas, y al igual que él, se hicieron los disimulados, mientras bebían sus bebidas- ¿Que está pasando...? ¡Príncipe Gumball! No sabía que ya había llegado-

-Si, Princesa. Llegué hace unas horas y ya me he instalado en mi habitación. Gracias por invitarme a su baile. Es un dato interesante ya que una vieja amiga estará participando en este evento- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a Fionna, quien únicamente gruñó.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues que gusto que tengas un amigo aquí, Fi!- dijo la Princesa. Anthony la veía asombrado, a veces no sabía si aplaudir su inocencia o reprobar su terquedad.

_**-**_Sí, seguro que si...- murmuró la humana por lo bajó, cruzada de brazos y rodando ojos.

-Confió en que la habitación sea de su agrado- dijo la Princesa, enfermando a todos con la dulzura con la que se la decía.

-Más que eso, su alteza...- dijo el Príncipe, mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba mano, de manera galante, para luego mirarla coquetamente- Todo lo que usted me dé será más que agradable...-

La Princesa no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y sentirse incomoda a la vez bajo la cruel y celosa mirada de Anthony. Su aura se volvía más pesada, y se veía a leguas que eso no les gustaba. Bueno, podía sentirse aun confundida por el abrazo y los dos besos que en realidad eran parte del masaje cardiaco que le proporcionaban...pero no podía evitar preguntarse si...¿Les había gustado?

-Ejem...qué bueno, Príncipe- dijo ella, resbalando su mano por la de el...para no verse descortés. Luego de eso miró a los chicos, quienes estaban con unas sonrisitas en sus rostros porque lo había puesto en su lugar luego de decir tantas vulgaridades de ella.- Chicos, ya está el escenario...y quiero que lo probemos, pero que estén todos...- dijo ella y luego miró a Marceline- ¿Me ayudas, Mar- Mar?-

-¿Y cómo quiere que le ayude, Princesa?- preguntó la vampira. Ámbar sonrió y extendió frente ella un vestido azul opaco estraple y cortito. Todos los miraron extrañados, a excepción de Bonnibel, quien únicamente se tapó la boca de tanta emoción.

Marceline miró el vestido sorprendida de que lo hubiera guardado después de tantos años. No pudo evitar acariciarlo y perderse en el...había olvidado lo suave que era y lo mucho que le había servido en tantos conciertos.

-Está lavado y todo...¿Por qué Katherine?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Porque hoy tocará la mejor banda que ha pisado esta tierra: Las Scream Queens. Y seremos las primeras en probar el escenario para ver si está bien la acústica- dijo sonriendo y luego miró a Finn- Lo decidí así porque está es una ocasión especial...Y estoy segura de que tu galán querrá oírte antes de partir a las Olimpiadas- dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Finn solo se ruborizó levemente y miró el vestido y luego a Marceline. Pues a decir verdad la Princesa tenía razón. Estaba ansioso por saber que había sido de ella antes de que se conocieran en esa vida. Verla arriba de un escenario podría ser lo más hermoso que sus jóvenes ojos podían ver.

-Me parece una idea excelente...-dijo el humano, mientras apretaba la mano de Marceline, quien lo miró apenada, pero el únicamente le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Finn...- suspiró la vampira, algo ruborizada.

-¡Pues no se diga mas! ¡Ya quiero escucharlas, chicas!- dijo Jake, emocionado.

-¡Y yo!- dijo Fionna, borrando todo el mal humor que le había provocado estar con Gumball.

-Pues no se diga más...- dijo la Princesa, dando un aplauso- Vamos a cambiarnos, Marceline, como en los viejos tiempos...y los demás vayan al Gran Salón, Guy y Bongo ya están poniendo su batería y su teclado-

-Vamos- dijo Cake, levantándose de su lugar, seguida por todos.

-Bueno, pero les recuerdo a Finn y a Fionna que necesitan tomar una hora conmigo de entrenamiento- dijo Anthony, recordándoles a los humanos.

-No te preocupes, Anthony. Escucharemos la presentación y nos iremos a entrenar- dijo Fionna, mientras tomaba la mano de Marshall.

-Eso espero...- dijo el Consejero, cediéndoles el paso para salir de la galería. Salieron Fionna, Marshall, Cake, Jake, Marceline hablando con Ámbar de como se reglarían y Finn pisándoles los talones, pero justo cuando el Dulce Príncipe iba a salir, Anthony lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo y lo pegó con rudeza a la pared.

-¿Y ahora que hice?- preguntó el Príncipe, más molesto de que le quitaran su tiempo que la agresividad del Consejero.

-Solo te lo diré una vez, idiota- dijo el Consejero con los dientes apretados y pegándolo mas a la pared- Vuelve a hablar de ella o vuelve a tocarla y no me importa que Principito seas o de quien seas hermano...- dijo y acercó su rostro más cerca al de él...- ¡Yo...te mato! En serio...¡Te mato!-

Luego de hacerlo, lo soltó con rudeza y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirle:

-Sé como son los tipos como tu y sé que quieres conseguir de ella- dijo con frialdad- Pero yo veré que no sea así...-

Y tras decir esto, se marchó.

Gumball se quedó mirando por un momento la puerta y luego rió para si mismo. Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado en esos años en los que no había visitado a la Princesa. Había conseguido a un sujeto que parecía más su novio que otra cosa.

-Vaya...Pero que interesante joven Stone- dijo para si mismo- Pero la Princesa al final, será mía...Así que a ver cuánto duras…-

* * *

-¡Rosa!-

-¡Morado!

-¡ROSA!-

-¡MORADO!-

Los gritos de los dos jueces de oían por todo el Salón, mientras Max solo veía divertido y Neko los miraba con desaprobación, sabiendo de sobra que esos dos no tenían remedio alguno.

Finn esperaba junto con su hermano, Cake, La Dulce Princesa, Marshall, Beemo, Mu y Anthony a las Princesa y a Marcy para que pudieran iniciar, pero pronto inició un pleito cuando Guy se acercó a la Dulce Princesa para pedirle disculpas de algo, disculpas a la que se hizo indiferente.

Guy entonces mencionó que le compraría un vestido rosa, para contentarla, pero Bongo atajó la plática, diciendo que era mejor un vestido morado...y así inició la discusión.

Mientras esperaban y se divertían y estresaban, Finn se dedico a observar su entorno. Era difícil pensar que hace ese lugar había quedado casi destrozado por la pelea de Zoey hacia unas horas. En ese momento estaba casi terminado y habían avanzado más de lo que planeaban en tan poco tiempo.

Claro que...Aroon había sido de gran ayuda.

Las mesas estaban todas bien puestas, redondas, con manteles blancos y los centros, las lámparas que Marshall había colgado también ya estaban de nuevo en techo, las cortinas de flores ya también estaban instaladas y el pequeño escenario, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran todos los instrumentos de la banda sonora, con luces para este y luces para la enorme pista.

La barra de licor y la barra de dulces y repostería también ya estaban instaladas, sin mencionar las dos enormes y hambrientas fuentes de chocolate blanco y negro.

Era una lastima que tuviera que esperar hasta la noche.

-¿Verdad que te ves más bella de vestido rosa, mi amor?-preguntó Guy con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Le recuerdo, señor Juez, que sigo enojada con usted por lo que dijo en la mañana- dijo Bonnibel, seria.

-Pero...solo dije lo que debía decir. Es malo que seas tan sabionda- dijo el joven. Entonces los ojos de la Princesa parecieron tornarse más oscuros, mientras los demás compadecían al pobre hombre. Era cierto, pero nadie en la vida había tenido el valor de decírselo a la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Pues qué bien! ¡De todas maneras ya no saldré contigo! ¡Y si! ¡Luzco mejor de morado!- dijo la Princesa enojada, dándole la razón a Bongo a propósito, para hacer sentir mal a Guy.

-¡Ja! ¡Tómala cachetón!- dijo el fantasma victorioso, entonces Guy tomó una lámpara y al encendió, mientras apuntaba con su luz a Bongo, quien se cubrió el rostro al instante, claramente asustado- ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ahí muere!-

Guy sonrió malcriadamente y apagó la lámpara, mientras todos reían de la divertida escena.

Finn vio contento a los jueces. A Max, a Neko, a Guy y a Bongo...habían compartido mucho esos últimos días. Parecía que les agradaba, igual que Fionna, quien en esos momentos estaba demasiado ocupada "noviando" con el joven Vampiro. Pues al menos a él si le agradaban.

Bongo era tan divertido y bromista, se parecía a Marceline en cierta forma...era imposible no pasarla bien con el. Guy podía ser más serio, pero era amigable cuando se le conocía mejor y un muchacho basante interesante que gustaba de la conversacion. Neko era muy alegre y sabio, además de que tenía una amabilidad muy bien marcada y concisa. Hacía sentir bien a cualquiera. Y Max era un comediante de primera y un sínico, pero su cinismo daba gracia y siempre tenía un buen tema que discutir.

Sin duda le había ganado aprecio a los jueces...como también a varios de los competidores de ahí...Como Justin, Deinux, Shadow...o Rubí. Esto le preocupó... ¿Qué tan saludable era eso?

Sabía que ganarse la simpatía de los Jueces podía ser vital...pero... ¿Qué pasaría con el aprecio a los Peones? Porque tarde o temprano los iban a matar. Ya sea él a ellos o ellos a él. Era simple y lo que deseaba hacer el Parlamento: ver sangre de aliados correr.

Ver A Rubí apuñalada con la Espada del Ultimo Jinete o en el corazón de Deinux en una de las flechas de Fionna... No, no podía ni imaginárselo, pero sabía lo que pasaría. Al final iba a matar por necesidad.

-¡Ya llegamos!- esa voz le reconfortó el alma y le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Era Marceline.

Se giró a verla y no pudo evitar ruborizarse entero cuando la vio a ella y a la Princesa...y pudo ver que Anthony estaba igual de boquiabierto que él.

La ombliguera blanca con estampados de rosas y los jeans rotos con monedas de oro de Marceline, habían sido sustituidos por el vestido azul opaco que Ámbar había dejado ver. Claro que, en ella esa prenda se veía mucho más pequeña y sexy, llevaba mallas de alambre, que dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas...y él las permitió verlas de la misma manera...eran fuertes y bien formadas...era una lástima que no las dejara ver muy a menudo. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado, pero le caía graciosamente, como siempre y llevaba unos bonitos botines rojos.

La Princesa, como era de esperarse, combinó en su atuendo el estilo sensual árabe que de por si ese reino poseía, y el rockero. Llevaba unos mallones de cuero, súper ajustados y unos botines blancos que le daban arriba de la rodilla, un velo dorado con monedas de oro alrededor de su cintura y un top rojo escarlata con bordados del mismos color y de las mismas monedas...dejaba ver su ombligo y su fina cintura. Llevaba guantes de alambre, parecidos a las mallas de Marceline y su fina corona de hebras de oro con mas monedas tintineantes.

Era de tontos no dar la mirada en ellas y en lo guapas que se veían. Marceline ya traía su bajo en la mano...y únicamente se acercó a Finn, algo apenada.

-Je...No sé ni cómo Ámbar pudo guardar cosas asi, jeje...- dijo con nerviosismo. Pero el humano solo colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Te ves guapa...- dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Al Principio ella se ruborizó entera...pero luego...sonrió de la misma manera. Finn había decidido crecer prematuramente en un día por ella...ahora le tocaba darle un pequeño presente.

-Gracias...- dijo ella, con sinceridad.

-Oye, Marceline... ¿A qué te queda un poco apretado el vestido?- se burló Marshall, mientras Fionna solo negaba con la cabeza, sabiendo que su novio no tenía remedio.

-¡Cállate, Marshall!- le espetó Marceline, ruborizada. Pero solo él amplió su sonrisa burlona.

-Ignóralo, Marceline...- dijo la humana, rodando los ojos y luego se dibujó en su rostro una pizca de alegría y esperanza- Te ves bonita-

La vampiresa no pudo evitar ruborizarse más, pero luego se sintió bastante alagada y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja de muy buen humor.

-Gracias, Fi...-

-Llorarás cuando veas lo que te traje, Preciosa- dijo Bongo, mientras la Princesa subía al escenario de un salto, apoyándose en sus manos.

-¿Qué es?- dijo ella, mientras se hincaba frente a el y frente a una caja negra de guitarra que estaban abriendo en el suelo. Entonces la destapó, dejando ver la hermosa guitarra eléctrica que le pidió al confidente mas confidencial que existía en la faz sobre la tierra (o lo que quedaba de ella)…Bongo. Con cuidado la sacó y la admiró como si fuera una vieja amiga que no veía en años, de hecho el resplandor de esa guitarra sobresalió de la sala, captando la atención de todos.

Era una guitarra, en efecto, eléctrica, color dorado y como decoración tenía muchos diamantes incrustadas, que formaban un dragón. Finn quedó admirado por la belleza de ese instrumento y es diseño le pareció extrañamente familiar de una parte…No fue hasta que vio la espalda de la Princesa, mientras esta se ponía de pie, cuando le cayó la respuesta. El diseño está inspirado en su espalda y en la marca que tenía en ella.

-Hola, Polly…- mencionó la Princesa a su guitarra, diciendo con afecto su apodo y como le llamaban en la época de las Scream Queens. Marceline sonrió nostálgicamente y flotó hasta en frente de ella.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado…¿verdad?- preguntó ella.

-Desde que fallecieron mamá y papá…- contestó la Princesa con un suspiro. Finn supo que se refería a los antiguos Reyes del Reino de la Joya. No había mayor explicación, porque, lo que había platicado con los Jueces, las Scream Queens existieron hace cincuenta años, o sea que hace cincuenta años los padres de la Princesa habían muerto, se desató el problema con el Lich y había Olimpiadas todos los años. La edad de Snoji, el primer ganador, según Aroon, encajaba perfecto en esa línea de tiempo.

-Bueno, relajémonos un poco y veamos si no han perdido en toque...- dijo Marceline, sacando su bajo- hacha, mientras Guy se colocaba detrás de un costoso teclado y la Princesa se colocaba la guitarra gustosa. Al parecer, igual que el bajo de Marceline...no necesitaba amplificador. Finn no entendía entonces por qué tantos cables.

-¡Me ofendes!- dijo Bongo animado, mientras jugaba astutamente con las baquetas en sus manos y flotaba detrás de la batería.

-¿Cual les tocamos?- dijo la Princesa, afinando su guitarra.

-¿"Take a Hint"?- propuso Guy- Esa les queda como guante a la mano a ustedes dos- dijo, verificando la acústica del teclado.

-Guy...- dijo la Princesa con mirada seria.

-¿Pues qué? ¿Quién las manda a ser tan bonitas?- bromeó un poco, las chicas se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar la historia de esa canción.

Estaban en un restaurante, llenándose de ideas para la banda, entonces llegaron dos tipos molestos que intentaron conquistarlas, al no poderlos golpear por "moral", según Ámbar, les cantaron esa canción. Bateándolos...Cuando Bongo y Guy las vieron, ya tenían esa pieza aprendida.

-Me parece bien...- dijo Ámbar..

-¡Pues hagámoslo!- contestó Marceline, entusiasta y chocando palmas con la Princesa, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a Finn, quien se la devolvió de la misma manera.

Bongo dio el paso con las baquetas...que oyeron por los efectos de sonido un "La...la, la, la, la, la, la..." y después...entraron Bongo, Marceline, Guy y Ámbar, tocando como verdaderos dioses. Luego se oyó la voz de Marceline a través del micrófono inalámbrico atorado a su oreja.

_**-"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like. I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right ..."- **_comenzó a cantar Marceline, al ritmo de su bajo.

_**-"I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite... **__**But it always seems to bite me in the..." - cantó Ámbar, mientras tocaba su guitarra, sorprendiendose del sonido que esta emanaba.**_

_**-"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot ...You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not..."- **_cantaron las dos a dueto, por extraño que sonara...amabas voces sonaban tan geniales a los oídos de los otros.

_**-"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth..."- cantó Maceline.  
**_

_**-"And that is when it started going south ...Oh!"- **_volvieron a cantar las dos...y ahi comenzó en coto que hizo caer la mandíbula de casi todos. Excepto la de Marshall...ya estaba acostumbrado a deslumbrarse_** -" Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips... **__**Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think ...I think you could use a mint ...Take a hint, take a hint ... **__**T-take a hint, take a hint ...!"-**_

La verdad fue que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, tanto de las voces de ambas chicas, como de la música que proporcionaban. Al final se confundieron si era la acústica si sonaba bien...o era su música la que sonaba tan bien.

Finn vio muchas veces toca a Marceline y cantar...pero jamás así. Tan libre, tan apasionada...ni si quiera tenía que bajar la mirada a su bajo para ver que notas tocaba...solo se dejaba llevar. Radiante. Era la palabra adecuada. Bongo, Guy y Ámbar la hacían ver más maravillosa de lo que ya era. Por un instante sintió que de nuevo se había enamorado de la vampira.

Anthony, por el contrario, nunca vio tocar a la Princesa. La oyó catar muchas veces y tocar el piano...pero nunca de esa manera. Sabía tan poco como el humano acerca de las Scream Queens y en ese momento...Ámbar no se veía como Ámbar...solo como...Katherine. La manera en que se soltaba...la sinceridad de cada nota que cantaba...también se sintió más enamorado de repente.

Marshall solo sonreía complacido y una cosa cruzaba su mente al escucharlas: No habian perdido el toque

-_**"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. **__**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop..."- **_cantaron de nuevo las dos, mientras Marceline, quien se la había pasado catando mientras flotaba tocaba el suelo, moviendo la tarima.

_**-"And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped..."- **_cantó Ámbar_**.  
**_

_**-"...You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht… **__**Oh!..."- **_volvieron a cantar las dos, mientras el ritmo de la batería de Bongo y la el teclado de Guy le metían con más intensidad-_** "Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips...Stop your staring at my...Hey! **__**Take a hint, take a hint!... No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think...I think you could use a mint... Take a hint, take a hint!...T-take a hint, take a hint!...**_

…"What about "no" don't you get ...So go and tell your friends… I'm not really interested

_**-"It's about time that you're leavin' ...- **_cantó la Princesa mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa audaz a su amiga.

_**-"I'm gonna count to three and..."- **_cantó Marceline, devolviéndole el gesto a su amiga-"Open my eyes and..."-

_**-"You'll be gone..."- **_cataron las dos al mismo tiepo y en una sola voz.  
_**  
**__**-"One..."- **_cantó Marceline.

_**-"Get your hands off my..."- **_cantó la Princesa.

_**-"Two..."**_

_**-"Or I'll punch you in the..."-**_

_**-"Three..."  
**_

_**-"Stop your staring at my...!-  
**_

_**-"Hey!"-**_

_**-"Take a hint, take a hint...!- **_concluyó Ámbar con el puente y no pudo evitar pasar una mirada por Anthony, quien realmente estaba embobado con ella.

Y es que, en su vida la había visto de esa manera. Tan abierta, tan sincera...la canción, la manera en que la cantaba, su letra...todo parecía ser una indirecta para ella... "Déjame en paz y deja de confundirme" Si...era algo similar. Se veía tan...increíblemente rebelde...y le recordó algo que era parte de la integridad de Ámbar.

Era independiente, no necesitaba de nadie. Si se dejaba mangonear por el Parlamento esa por la promesa de sus padres, por tradición, por su Reino...pero jamás por su incompetencia. Ella saldría adelante...porque era ella. No necesitaba un montón de lambiscones convenencieros, ni corona que denotara lo buena gobernante que era...ni un hombre...

Eso le puso los pies sobre la tierra. Claro que era un indirecta por las miradas que le mandaba, el sentimiento feminista con el que salían las notas y la manera en que la cantaba...Eso iba para él.

_**-"I am not your missing link... Let me tell you what I think ...I think you could use a mint... Take a hint, take a hint!"- **_volvieron a cantar las dos_**-"Take a hint, take a hint...!"-**_

_**-"Ooooh...Oh...!"- **_cantó Marceline, tocando ligeramente mas leve su bajo para que sobresaliera su voz.

_**-"Get you hands of mi hips...Or I"ll punch you in the lips...Stop your staring at my...Hey!...Take a hint, take a hint!- **_cantaron las dos, para al final concluir_**-"T-Take a hint...Take Hint!"-**_

Guy y Bongo tocaron las últimas notas, para al final solo oír el eco del bajo de Marceline...y después...todo se quedó en silencio.

Los chicos miraron algo dudosos a el pequeño público de amigos que estaban debajo de la tarima, pensando que no les había gustado...hasta que Fionna se levantó aplaudiendo compulsivamente de su lugar.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!- gritó eufórica-¡Mas! ¡Mas!-

-¡Genial!- comenzó a aplaudir Jake- No sabía que tocarán tan genial...-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Cake- Con razón su nombre era "Marceline and The Sream Queens"...¡Son fantásticos!-

-Sin duda...no han perdido el toque- dijo la Dulce Princesa, uniendo sus aplausos.

Las chicas sonrieron en respuesta, igual que Bongo y Guy, mientras Finn aplaudía contento y orgulloso de su novia...Jamás la vio tan radiante y suelta. Esa era la primera vez que le parecía mas...sexy de lo que ya era.

Ámbar y Marceline chocaron los puños y luego los chocaron entre Bongo y Guy. Esa critica de la Dulce Princesa era más que suficiente, además, habían causado lo que siempre causaban en sus conciertos: rock energetizante, liberador y rebelde. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan bien y completos...tocar juntos ya les hacía falta.

Contenta, Marceline bajó del escenario y flotó hasta Finn con una sonrisita. La critica que más le importaba era la de él. Y tan pronto como lo vio tomo sus manos y lo miró esperanzada.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó, abiertamente.

-¿Que si me gusto? Mmmm...- dijo el humano, mirando hacia arriba y fingiendo dudar...pero luego la miro con una sonrisa y acarició su mejilla- Es la vez que he visto a mi novia más sexy y radiante...además, toda la banda y su música...son geniales-

Marceline amplió su sonrisa algo sonrojada y no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente, el humano, algo sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo mientras reía sonoramente.

Y es que era verdad. Nunca había visto así de suelta a Marceline, tan linda, con la verdad vomitando por su boca...tan sensual, hermosa y brillante. No eran las hormonas ni la edad avanzada en él. Era Marceline...era bella así. Era la naturaleza de ella.

-Sí, si...que talentosos somos todos...- dijo Ámbar, para que se despegaran y le prestaran atención- Bueno...sin duda el audio sirve- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Guy y a Bongo.

-Si ustedes tocan en la fiesta...va a ser toda una fiesta- dijo la gata, emocionada.

-Ni que lo digas...- dijo Bonnibel- Con razón los contraté para el Baile del Dulce Reino...bien...Valió la pena-

-¿Admites que te equivocaste, Bonnie?- se burló la vampiresa, a lo los chicos no pudieron hacer más que apoyarla con unas risitas.

-Oh...cállate...- dijo la Princesa, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada de mala manera a la pelinegra, quien sonrió ampliamente- Bueno si eso es todo, tengo que ir a trabajar con los doctores del Palacio en el caso de Zoey- dijo y comenzó a dirigirse a los portones, fue cuando Guy la detuvo del brazo...entonces todos contuvieron el aliento.

-Espera, linda...- dijo el humanoide, mientras la Princesa se giraba lentamente a verlo, con el seño fruncido- No me has dicho que tal toqué...-

-Cierto...- dijo la Princesa, fingiendo que le importaba- Tu mano estaba chueca, te equivocaste en el primer estribillo...y...perdiste tiempo cuando terminó la canción...- dijo de manera dura. Todos se sorprendieron de la cruel crítica de la Princesa, excepto Ámbar y Marceline, quienes rieron, junto con Bongo. Ellos, siendo conocedores de la música, si se dieron cuenta de los errores de Guy...pero había sonado tan bien que los otros ni se dieron cuenta y creían que no era necesario echarlo de cabeza.

Pero La Dulce Princesa realmente estaba molesta.

Fuertemente, se zafó de su agarre, mientras Guy miraba algo indignado como se iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Esa es su respuesta, Princesa?- soltó este, molesto, mientras extendía sus brazos rendido,

-Si, la es...- dijo Bonnie, sin detenerse.

-¿Ves por qué resultas ser tan sabionda y mal plan?- atacó el juez- ¡Eres una terrible persona!-

-¿Si?- soltó Bonnibel, deteniéndose en seco y girándose a él, roja de ira- ¡Pues esta "sabionda y terrible persona" es tu ex novia!- le gritó, dando en el blanco y explotando.

-¿Ex novia?- soltó Guy, sorprendido de que con eso le dejara claro que ya no eran más novios.

-Wow...- balbuceó Marceline, algo divertida y sorpendida de que los dos explotaran así.

-¡Pues...Pues...! ¡Me alegro!- gritó Guy, tratando de contener el dolor que le habían provocado las palabras de Bonnibel.

-Por Dios...solo llevan unas horas como novios...- dijo Bongo, con gesto inexpresivo y aburrido, pero, aunque era un buen punto...todos lo ignoraron.

-¡Bien!- gritó la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Bien!- gritó Guy.

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡BIEN!-

-¡BIEN!- concluyó la Dulce Princesa mientras cerraba los portones de un azotón, lastimando los oídos de los demás. Segundos después, se oyó como el juez refunfuñaba y decía cosas incoherentes...para después estallar.

-¡Bah! ¡Mujeres!- gritó y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban a los pisas de arriba, zapateando tan fuerte como pudo, mientras los demás lo miraban algo sorprendidos.

Finn se puso feliz de ese gesto...No por la pelea, claro que no...Pero, en las peleas que había tenido con Marceline...supo que eso era más orgullo por parte de ambos que otra cosa...Pero, por la manera en que se miraban, se tocaban y había química...le quedó claro que, al fin la Dulce Princesa había conseguido a alguien que la quería.

Sintió algo raro dentro de él...No celos, sino...la sensación de alivio. Sí, eso era. Después de agarrarse casi un año y medio con eso de "Me gusta, Princesa" "Oh, Finn...qué lindo...pero eres muy joven"...era genial que alguien la hiciera perder los estribos de esa manera...y que realmente la enamorara de esa manera.

También se sintió bien por el joven juez. Cuando lo conoció le pareció que no sentía ni mucho menos...No parecía tener sentimientos...Hasta ese momento. Realmente le gustaba la Dulce Princesa, se le veía en las mejillas sonrosadas y en los ojos vidriosos al subir las escaleras.

Estaba contento por ellos, de que al final alguien amara a dos buenos amigos...Solo esperaba que esa tonta pelea se pasara rápido y volvieran.

-Que drama...- se burló Marceline, rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente, todos rieron y Finn únicamente la atrajo hacia si con su enorme brazo, riendo graciosamente.

-Sin duda, Marcy...- dijo el Consejero y luego se puso un poco más serio- Bueno, Marceline, Marshall...les robó a sus humanos por...una hora...Tengo que darles un poco de entrenamiento ya que ellos fueron a los que el Parlamento les dio menos oportunidad...Y necesito hablar también con ellos sobre la competencia...-

-Después de lo que vivimos en el viaje...no creo que haya nada peor...- dijo Finn seriamente, mientras tomaba la mano de Marceline, quien entristeció la mirada e igual se puso seria.

La verdad, lo había pensado antes, igual que Fionna. Ver a los competidores entrenar...no les daba confianza...pero, sabían de sobra que eso no era nada comparado con lo del viaje; avalanchas, algas que te arrastran por debajo de un rio hasta que te arden los pulmones y te ahogas, plantas venenosas, junglas engañosas, y, sobre todos, Los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera acechándolos en ese entonces y en el presente...Si. Los competidores podían ser en lo que cabe, poderosos, pero jamás se compararían con eso...Aun así, no era razón para confiarse.

-No me interesa...- dijo Anthony, juzgándolo con la mirada- Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo les guste o no- sentenció sin dar marcha atrás.

-Si...En lo que yo recibo a mi bellísima Wendy- dijo Bongo, contento.

-¿Wendy?- soltó Marceline sin creérselo y, a pesar de que Finn se iría por un rato, esbozó una enorme sonrisa-¿Wendy va a venir?-

-Pues claro...Es mi novia. ¿Cómo no la iba a traer al baile?- dijo Bongo, contento.

-¿Todavía andas con Wendy?- soltó Marshall, sorprendido, mientras tomaba la mano de Fionna, quien no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, ni ella ni Cake.

-¡Claro, hombre! Las curvas de esa fantasma...me traen loco- dijo el baterista, poniendo cara de enamorado.

-Alto...- pidió Finn- ¿Wendy...era la chica que el otro día nos presentaste cuando fuimos a ver "El Rastro de Calor"?- preguntó, mirando a la vampira.

-¿La Fantasma loca que intentó chuparnos el cerebro?- preguntó Jake, completando la descripción que el humano se limitó a mencionar por respeto al juez.

-Si...ella es Wendy- respondió Marceline, riendo un poco nerviosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa había sido la última vez que había visto a Wendy por su...desastrosa broma que le jugaron al humano y al perro. No culpaba al perro por decirle así.

-¡No es una fantasma loca!- reclamó Bongo y luego volvió a su estado de enamorado- Es...hermosa...-

- Si, Bongo...lo que digas...- dijo Marshall, mientras le daba a Fi un beso en la mejilla- Yo tengo a Fionna...- dijo y apoyó una mejilla sobre su cabeza, mientras la humana sonreía dulcemente.

-¡Dios! ¡Cuánta cursilería hay aquí!- dijo el Consejero- ¡Ni se me acaramelen! ¡Órale! ¡A entrenar!- dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que se hacía tarde.

-Oww...- se quejó Fionna y miró a Marshall- Te veré más al rato...- dijo, mientras se paraba de puntitas y lo besaba.

-Así será preciosa...- dijo Marshall, correspondiéndole.

-Hay...Como enchinchas, Thony...- bufó Finn, burlándose de su nombre, lo que hizo que le dedicara una mirada matadora. Luego de eso, se giró a Marceline y le besó la frente- Volveré antes de que digas "Scream Queens"-

-"Scream Queens"...- bromeó la vampira, a lo que el humano soltó unas risas y le colocó un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sí, si...que cursis somos todos...Vámonos, jóvenes...- dijo Anthony, jalando del brazo a Finn, mientras jalaba a la humana con la otra mano y los empujaba a la puerta, mientras los chicos murmuraban cosas incoherentes y Marcy, Marshall, Bongo y Ámbar, reían divertidos

Anthony abrió el portón y los pasó por delante de él, pero antes de salir se detuvo levemente...y se giró a ver a la Princesa.

-Y...Ámbar...- comenzó a decir, mientras se le erizaba la piel a la Princesa y se cohibia un poco.

-Dime...Anthony...- dijo la joven, entonces, pese a todas sus indirectas, indirectas que le pudieron hacer daño al Consejero...ese le sonrió dulcemente.

-Linda canción...- dijo y le guiñó un ojo para después salir y cerrar los portones detrás de él.

Entonces la Princesa se sonrojó hasta más no poder, mientras sentía como se encendía ligeramente. O una de dos: O Anthony no había captado sus miradas y el sentimiento con el que cantó la canción...O había entendido a la perfección el mensaje y estaba usando la psicología inversa para decir "Me quedó claro" o "Ni creas que te dejaré de molestar.

Estaba tan ocupada pensando que no se dio cuenta de las burlas de picardía que los dos vampiros y el fantasma le estaban haciendo, hasta que Marceline la empujó amistosamente.

-Hyyyuuuuu...Anthony...- dijo, dándole un caderazo.

-¡Cállate, Marceline...!- replicó la Princesa, esta vez riendo con ella.

Tal vez...si se estaba enamorando de Anthony...

...

Que mal...

* * *

-¡Solo dale a uno, Fionna!- dijo Anthony, exasperado.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo ser arquera! ¡Nadie puede ser arquero!- replicó la humana, desesperada y fastidiada de no darle a ningún blanco.

-¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Un champiñón?- le regañó el Consejero.

La hora de el entrenamiento llevaba algunos minutos transcurridos y Anthony, en efecto, los había puesto a practicar tan pronto como llegaron, aprovechado al cien los cuerpos atléticos de los humanos en esos momentos, aunque, por lo mismo, eran ligeramente torpes.

Finn, por ejemplo, estaba con el manejo de espadas, movimientos y combinaciones de ataques...pero su cuerpo era más grande a la proporción con la que el trabajaba y rentalizaba sus movimientos, aun así, salió bien librado en unos ataques que Anthony le había colocado.

En ese momento le había pedido que aprovechara la masa muscular, porque al hacerlo de esa manera, aun volviendo a su edad original, reservaría una fuerza superior. Asi que le pidió que golpeara una pera de box, un deporte que se practicaba en la época de los humanos.

Por lo tanto, el humano se quitó la playera y la botó por ahí, mientras usaba unas vendas para cubrir sus manos y evitar que se lastimaran. Anthony le dijo que, aunque el box se practicaba con guantes especiales, en la arena no le dejarían usarlos y que era mejor solo usar las vendas.

Cuando Finn se quitó la camisa, agradeció que nadie lo mirara, solo su hermana y el Consejero...Pero, ni la humana pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando vio a Finn sin camisas.

Su pecho era tan...enorme, musculoso, sus brazos estaban enormes, cualquiera querría ser abrazada por ellos. Además de que estaba algo sudoroso...Anthony tuvo que aplaudirle en la cara para que despertara.

-¡Hey! Sigo aquí...- dijo el Consejero, captando su atención. La humana parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó su vista en el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué...?- soltó, regresando a la realidad.

-Te decía que, aunque no uses el arco como se debe, o sea con las flechas, puedes usarlo para golpear a tu oponente. Te destacas en combate cuerpo contra cuerpo y eso te dará una gran ventaja- explicó el joven.

-Okey...lo tomaré en cuenta...- dijo la humana, entonces se quedaron en silencio...hasta que el Consejero estalló´.

-¡Pero, por Dios! ¡Solo dale a uno, Fi!- exclamó Anthony, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, Thony!- gruñó la humana.

-¡Vuelve a decirle "Thony" a tu instructor y te juro que te...!- comenzó a amenazar el joven, mas en aspecto personal.

-Oye...- dijo Finn, llegando a ellos todo sudoroso y pasándose el cabello hacia atrás- ¿Podrías dejar de fastidiar a mi hermana y ponerme otro ejercicio?-

-Finn...No llevas ni quince minutos con la pera de box...- dijo Anthony, mirándolo aburrido.

-La pera ya no sirve...- dijo el humano y señaló lo que antes era la utilería de los entrenamientos. Entonces a Anthony y Fionna se les desencajó la mandíbula...

La pera de box estaba completamente destrozada. Se había caído del colgante del techo y toda la borra del relleno estaba salida, sin mencionar que la piel estaba hecha añicos. Anthony no pudo evitar ver las manos de Finn. Solo estaban algo rojas...nada que ver con las heridas que el pensó que se haría.

-Wow...-soltó Fionna, aun boquiabierta.

-Y es por eso que le digo a ambos que tienen mucho más fuerza de la que creen y que los harán pedazos si es combate cuerpo con cuerpo- dijo Anthony aun boquiabierto y mirando la pera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Finn?- preguntó Fionna, sin despegar su mirada también de ella.

-Pues…solo lo hice- dijo Finn, rascándose la nuca, apenado- Lo siento…La pagaré lo prometo…-

-Seguro que lo harás…- dijo el Consejero, mirándolo con gesto inexpresivo, Finn le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¿Quién te manda a estar tan fuerte y sexy, hermanito?- dijo la humana, pícaramente y bromeando. El humano solo rió divertido y la atrajo hacia si con un fuerte abrazo, mientras le despeinaba el cabello brusca y cariñosamente.

-¿Y quién te manda a estar tan condenadamente sensual, Fi?- bromeó por igual mientras oía sus risas a las suyas.

-Sí, si…Espero espero que estén igual de risueños cuando estén en la Arena, matándose en con los otros competidores- dijo Anthony, derritiendo el buen ambiente de hermandad que habían creado.

-Adoro tu optimismo…- dijo Finn sarcásticamente, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y seguía abrazando a su hermana.

-Si…Y no sabes cómo adoro lo que encontré ayer en la biblioteca- dijo el Consejero- Considerando tu arrogancia y que Fionna con el arco es un completo asco, lo que leí ayer sobre su especie me consuela un poco para que puedan salir vivos y ganar la Perla, o por lo menos para que uno de los jueces se levanté y les "perdone" la vida- dijo Anthony, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó la humana, interesada, mientras se separaba poco a poco de su hermano, ilusionada de que tuvieran una opción más para salir vivos al igual que Finn.

-Siéntense, también por eso los mandé a llamar hoy- dijo y se sentó de manera de flor de lo en el tapete de entrenamientos, los humanos se miraron no muy seguros y le copiaron al instante, dispuestos a hacer lo que les pedía- Ayer estuve revisando algunos libros hasta tarde e investigué con Aroon acerca de la raza humana…Y encontré algo interesante que, si los humanos lo hubieran sabido, tal vez su especie no estaría extinta ahora-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Fionna. El Consejero hizo una mueca y se estiró cerca de las barras para alcanzar su morral, donde a veces llevaba utilería adicional para los entrenamientos, pero entonces sacó un libro de pasta café con algunos adornos barrocos de oro y plata…entonces lo abrió en una página que se las mostró al instante.

-El Aura Celeste, Aura Azul o, como los orientales le decían, Ki- explicó Anthony, mientras los humanos se inclinaban hacia adelante para ver mejor la imagen.

Era un dibujo complicado, hecho a lápiz y un poco de colores. Mostraba a un humano de tez blanca, cabello negro y estatura mediana, rodeado por muchas luces azules y ventiscas que revolvían su oscura cabellera, mientras que sus ojos estaban coloreados en blanco, más tenía una mirada de decisión y una mueca que dejaba claro que se defendería hasta donde le alcanzará la vida.

La imagen de ese muchacho fue algo fuerte para los humanos, además de que sintieron como el corazón les brincaba en el pecho y una conexión terrible entre ellos. Tal sensación no la habían sentido desde el día en Bellotopia, cuando se enteraron que eran hermanos de sangre y de quienes eran sus padres. Era extraño tan solo imaginarse que algo que se veía tan poderoso, podía tener que ver con ellos.

-¿Y qué es eso del Aura Celeste?- preguntó Finn, confundido.

-Lo mismo que le pasa a la Princesa Ámbar- dijo el Consejero, poniéndose de repente mucho más serio de lo que ya era con ellos- El Ámbar del Sol posee un pode tan grande que si su portador se deja llevar por él, podría matar a todos los seres en la tierra, empezando por él a través de lo que nosotros llamamos Supernova- explicó Anthony- Si la Princesa llega a pasarse con sus sentimientos o a actuar de manera inconsciente e impulsiva, el Ámbar del Sol se activaría y nos destruiría a todos…El Aura Celeste es similar. Según el libro es un poder que los humanos tenían muy en el fondo. Consiste en tomar toda la energía del cuerpo, mientras se multiplica más al salir. Es poderosísima esta técnica y a diferencia del Ámbar del Sol, está no destruye ni a su portador ni al medio, solo lo deja muy débil por algunos días, pero bien vale la pena si se trata de salvar tu vida. El problema es que…sacarlo…es muy difícil- concluyó el Consejero, mirándolos seriamente.

Finn y Fionna se quedaron en silencio y seguían mirando la imagen, como si Anthony no hubiera movido los labios…pero lo cierto era que cada palabra la había escuchado claro y fuerte…y parecía tronarles en las paredes del cerebro.

Un poder dentro de ellos. Eso era hacer trampa. Por regla de las Olimpiadas, aquellos que no podían poderes mágicos o sobrenaturales, como Deinux, que tenía poderes mágicos, o como Justin que era licántropo, o como Rubí por sus poderes mentales y la habilidad de matar a su oponente desde su cabeza, podían utilizar un arma, como en su caso, La Espada del Ultimo Jinete y el Arco del Cisne. Pero teniendo eso como arma secreta, les daría muchas ventajas.

Sin quererlo, a Anthony se le había salido parte confidencial tal vez de los poderes de la Princesa, pero aquello solo le había dado pie a una minúscula esperanza superior a la de los demás…aparte de que despertó preguntas en los humanos, sobre todo en la cabeza de Finn.

¿Qué era eso acerca de que, en el más mínimo impulso, el "corazón de la princesa" podría perder la razón y ¡Bum! volaba todo? No se imaginaba una vida así…Sin poder expresar del todo sus sentimientos…solo a medias. Eso era triste, e incluso cruel que pasara eso con el cuerpo de la Princesa. Ningún ser viviente podía vivir sin sentimientos, sin expresarse. Ahora entendía porque la Princesa no había llorado la noche en la que le contó su historia. Pasó miles de años contándola hasta el punto de no llorar más por ella. No llorar por su pasado. Ahora veía porque sus sonrisas falsas, porque se dejaba mangonear por los del Parlamento…porque incluso no le correspondía a Anthony, aunque tal vez, solo tal vez, en el centro si sintiera algo por él.

El porqué de sus sonrisas falsas, de su increíble autocontrol, su indiferencia hacia sus propios sentimientos. Cada cabo atado. Era eso, debía controlarse…o todo lo que conocían desaparecería a su paso. No pudo evitar sentir demasiado triste por ella…e incluso sentir algo de compasión…Ese era el gran y alto precio que había dado, para seguir con vida.

-Ahora ya no nos da tiempo para entrenar- dijo Anthony, mirando su reloj de bolsillo- Pero…hablé con Aroon acerca de esto y dijo que se puede sacar cuando el humano se aferra defenderse el mismo o a otras personas…Y como sé que ustedes son más testarudos que tres mulas juntas…- dijo Anthony, ganándose las miradas inexpresivas y molestas de los humanos- Les propongo que visualicen cuando estuvieron en su viaje de las Praderas hasta aquí- dijo, poniéndose más serio- Sé que no está bien que lo plantee de esta forma, pero si los mantendrá con vida, quiero que lo hagan. Quiero que recuerden cuando estuvieron a punto de morir, ustedes…y Marshall, Marceline, Cake o Jake-

-Eso no funcionará…- dijo Finn, mirándolo algo molesto de que se lo recordara- Si no sacamos el Aura durante el momento en que realmente pasó, no pasará con solo un recuerdo-

-Tienes razón…No saldrá toda- dijo Anthony- No saldrá toda con tan solo los recuerdos, pero si se ejercitará si piensas en ellos…y en que necesitas aferrarte al aura. No les pasó porque desconocían de su existencia en ustedes, pero ahora que ya lo saben, recuerden y piensen que, sacando su aura es la única manera para salvarse ustedes…y sus seres queridos-

-Vale, intentémoslo, Finn- dijo Fionna, apretando levemente la mano de su hermano. El humano la miró no muy seguro, pero la mirada de su hermana le recordó que, quisiera o no, Anthony era su instructor, y que él sabía el camino para sacarlos de ahí con vida e incluso con la Perla de la Juventud Eterna. Si sacaban ese poder, tal vez el Arco y la Espada serían completamente innecesarios. Debían con fiar en él.

-Vale…- suspiró Finn.

-Bien. Intentémoslo hasta donde podamos…- dijo Anthony- Quiero que cierren los ojos y tomen aire profundamente…- indicó. Ambos asintieron y obedecieron instrucciones, mientras entrelazaban mejor y más fuerte sus manos- Ahora…relájense…- indicó, mientras se ponía de pie en silencio para no desconcentrarlos. El humano soltó un largo suspiro, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y Fionna hizo lo mismo, relajando completamente los hombros- Ahora…visualicen las imágenes que les dije…-

Entonces comenzó el verdadero martirio.

Al principio y a través de sus ojos, Finn solo veía un oscuro vacio negro…Pero, al mecanizar su mente y hacer correr las tuercas y bobinas…se puso en el primer terrible recuerdo. Cuando Jake estuvo a punto de ser ahogado en el Rio del Cielo por las plantas que de seguro la Demonio había enviado. Recordó como vio a su hermano inconsciente, sin ninguna pizca de aire, se colocó él en lugar del Finn de su recuerdo: los pulmones ardiéndole, siendo arrastrado cada vez más y más abajo del agua.

Se posicionó en el segundo recuerdo: Cuando Fionna fue intoxicada por las espinas venenosas de las Plantas de la Demonio.

Y así, en orden, fueron llegando los recuerdos, uno a uno. La avalancha y el coraje que le dio pensar que lo habían olvidado, la pelea y el primer encuentro en Bellotopia, y lo que pasó a la entrada del último desierto. El derrumbe, el dolor que le causó salvar a Marceline de ser golpeada por las rocas y como le quebró la espalda una de estas. El temor que le dio cuando Marshall y Fionna quedaron bajo los escombros, el temor que le dio cuando Fiona estaba a punto de morir y sus desesperación a tal grado que le pidió a Marshall que la volviera vampiro, las Sirenas de Arena, su pelea casi errada con el Lich…la Demonio tomando a Marceline del cuello exponiéndola al sol…En este recuerdo se detuvo por alguna razón y apretó tanto la mano de Fionna que temió en rompérsela, aunque la humana no se quejó ni nada.

Había algo en ese recuerdo que lo detenía, algo que lo bloqueaba y que no lo dejaba salir desde adentro. La manera en la que Marceline gritaba y forcejeaba para ser libre, la manera en la que la Demonio la miraba envuelta en el placer de verla suplicar y sufrir…La manera en la que su piel se quemaba y dejaba heridas en ella. La manera en la que…el sintió ese temor de perderla…Ahí estaba el error...porque visualizó de repente como había detenido a la Demonio y como la había salvado.

Entonces recordó como tenía a Marceline a su lado y eso lo tranquilizó…pero…no fue lo acordado. Porque de esa manera no sacó nada de sí mismo.

Fionna se encontraba en el mismo laberinto de pensamientos. Pero ella comenzó a recordar desde que Gumball había intentado besarla a la fuerza, el temor que le dio cuando se enteró de que Marshall estaba en Ooo y de ahí…Se saltó hasta cuando pasó lo mismo del ahogamiento de Jake cuando casi la arrastran a ella y como Marshall se quemó la piel, intentando salvarlos. Luego pasó a aquel dolor punzante en el cuello, causado por las espigas venenosas de las Purpuras…todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por mantenerse con vida. La pelea de Bellotopia, la avalancha…muchos recuerdos relacionados con los de Finn. El derrumbe…y su mente se colocó cuando estaba agonizando bajo las rocas. La plática con Marshall, el dulce bese ahogado y sin aliento que le estaba dando…y finalmente un dolor que la hacía suplicar que la matarán.

Recordó esa escena y como le soltó a Marshall ese "No me siento muy bien…" con poco aire…Y luego como algo apretaba su cuerpo hasta no poder respirar más. Vio como las plantas de verbena se enrollaban en sus muñecas, brazos, hombros, como le comprimían los pechos, la cintura, el cuello, la cabeza…y a lo lejos, con vista borrosa, vio a Marshall, tratando de liberarla de estas, mientras gritaba algo desesperado, pero ya no le oía nada por el veneno…

…Entonces vio como la verbena corría hasta él y lo aprisionaba, como le quemaba la piel y como luchaba por quitársela de encima, mientras le mareaba ese olor igual a él.

"¡SUELTENLO! ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!", recordó que gritaba su mente, y que rogaba a Glob porque pudiera levantarse y quitarle eso de encima. Recordó el temor que le dio pensar en que, a sus ojos, perdería a Marshall. Pero ni de su garganta salía ningún sonido.

Recordó cómo oyó las quejidos del vampiro por las quemaduras, como fueron cesando, como puso los ojos en blanco y como de desplomó junto a ella, completamente debilitado por la verbena. Vio como esas plantas seguían recorriendo su cuerpo…y se visualizó a ella, mirando aterrorizada como lo perdería.

De haber sabido que existía el Aura Celeste en ese momento, la habría utilizado para salir de ahí y ahorrarle tantas molestias a Marshall. Entonces ahí se activó algo en ella. La desesperación de salvarlo, de aferrarse a su aura para salvar su vida y la de Marshall…para tenerlo como ene se momento.

Sintió algo en su pecho, algo completamente nuevo…un ardor…pero un ardor suave y refrescante, una fuerza incontenible subiéndole por la columna, un grito interno recorriéndole el esófago y la tráquea, el deseo de poder por sus brazos y piernas, que le llevaron a enterrarle las uñas a la mano de Finn. Una flama azul recorriéndole cada vena y arteria…Un poder tan asombroso que apenas cabía en su cuerpo de uno setenta.

Lo siguiente fue un grito…

-¡FIONNA! ¡MI MANO!-

Ese grito la devolvió a la tierra, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró la cara horrorizada, pero sorprendida de Anthony y luego sintió un terrible tirón de su mano. Volteó y vio como Finn intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Bajó la mirada a su mano y por un instante sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón al ver como su mano tenía aprisionada la de su hermano, la cual ya estaba casi morada… ¿Cuánto tiempo la había apretado?

Pero más que nada, le sorprendió ver la flama azul que había alrededor de ella. No le quemaba ni nada, solo le hacía cosquillas…y le daba el deseo de que se expandiera por su brazo y todo su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho, soltó la mano de Finn, quien se la pegó al pecho al instante, completamente adolorido.

-¡Impresionante, Fionna!- soltó el Consejero, completamente animado y con una sonrisota en el rostro.

-¡Sí! ¡Casi me destroza la mano!- soltó Finn, mientras se la sobaba. Anthony le mandó una mirada de "No me importa" y miró a Fionna, quien seguía mirando sin dar crédito a su mano, mientras se ponía de pie. No le cabía duda…Eran las mismas flamas que las de la imagen.

-Se siente…tan bien…- murmuró la humana, completamente prendada- Quiero…tener más…-

-No, no, no…Fionna. Tranquilízate…No puedes aumentar tu poder ahora, es tu primera vez…intenta controlar primero lo que tienes en tu mano…- indicó Anthony, asustado de que su Peón pudiese hacer una locura.

Fionna bajó de nuevo la mirada a sus manos, pero únicamente sintió más deseos de probar más de aquello. No era que no lo pudiese controlar, al contrario, parecía que todo estaba bien…que esa llamarada le pedía encender más. Entonces sintió de nuevo ese poder arrastrarle con todas las moléculas de su cuerpo, mientras se combinaba con cada glóbulo rojo…tiró un poco de sus manos y…salió la misma flama en su otra mano.

Finn comenzó a preocuparse, de repente Fionna se estaba poniendo muy pálida, sin mencionar la mirada escalofriante que estaba adquiriendo. Se parecía a la del…No pudo evitar bajar su vista a la pagina donde estaba la imagen que Anthony les había enseñado. Si…era la misma mirada de la imagen.

-¡Fionna, basta!- exigió el Consejero, asustándose un poco más…Eso era serio y no sabía que tan mal podía resultar. A decir verdad no pensaba en que sucedería algo con los recuerdos…Eso significaba que la humana era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero Fionna no parecía escucharlo, solo veía feliz las flamas rodeando sus manos…y ese deseo de tener más.

-¡Fi, detente!- le gritó de la misma manera el humano, poniéndose de pie también, esta vez, completamente alerta.

Comenzó a haber ventiscas rodeando a Fionna, las flamas comenzaron a subir por sus brazos, adquirió la misma mueca desafiante y protectora…y de repente, el color de sus ojos desapareció, volviéndose una mirada blanca y resplandeciente, sin cornea, solo una luz de fondo blanca en sus ojos que antes eran azules celestes, mientras las ventiscas comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes.

Esta vez Anthony y Finn entraron en pánico, mientras el viento movía un poco parte de los utensilios de Entrenamiento y revolvía sus cabelleras rubias y cobrizas. Las ventiscas los obligaban a quedarse en su lugar, mientras se cubrían un poco de ellas y miraban a Fionna con terror. No podían tocarla, si lo hacían, a como quedó la mano de Finn, solo les lastimaría peor, además de que eso era nuevo, no sabía si eso también le haría daño a Fionna.

-¡FIONNA, BASTA! ¡VOLARÁS EL LUGAR!- gritó Finn, en un último intento de hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

Por alguna extraña razón, Fionna escucho muy en su fuero interno las palabras de Finn. Sintió su desesperación incluso a dos metros de distancia y escuchó la voz de Anthony gritándole que se detuviera. Su mente se conectó con su conciencia y la temperatura de poder en su cuerpo descendió hasta niveles helados.

Las flamas cedieron de manera brusca mandando a Fionna hacia atrás, mientras las ventiscas de detenían de manera brusca, tanto que el joven Consejero y fin tuvieron que cubrirse la cabeza para evitar que algo los golpeara. Oyeron como algunas espadas caían al suelo por la fuerza del aire…y una vez pasado todo se descubrieron para ver su alrededor. Todo estaba normal, solo, en efecto, las espadas estaba tiradas…pero no eran la únicas…Cuando dirigieron su mirada a Fionna, la pobre estaba tendida en el suelo, palidísima, en shock y sudando en frío. Al instante, su hermano de alarmó.

-¡Fi!- soltó preocupado y corrió a ella, hincándose a su lado. Le alivió un poco ver que su hermana no estaba del todo inconsciente, pero si que parecía un huevo duro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Esa experiencia había sido más loca que cuando Marshall la aventó al mar sin compasión alguna- ¿Fi? ¿Fi, estás bien?- le preguntó, mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse y sentarse con cuidado, pues la humana estaba mareadísima.

-_**"Naranja dulce, Limón partido…"**_- canturreó la humana, completamente desubicada y sin sentido.

-Interesante…Eso fue maravilloso- soltó Anthony, inmerso en su felicidad, mientras anotaba en una libretita con rapidez, lo que había observado, Como un investigador que descubre algo.

-¿Maravilloso?- repitió Finn, sin poder creer que pensara eso a esas alturas- ¡Fionna pudo morir, bastardo!-

-No, en realidad no- dijo el Consejero, cerrando su libreta y terminando sus apuntes- En realidad Fionna alcanzó un nivel nuevo de poder. Es un avance muy bueno, considerando que es su primera vez. Si esto solo lo hizo con recuerdos, imagínate que lograría con verdaderos actos. Veo que ahora, después de muchos días, hay una enorme posibilidad de que gané las Olimpiadas de la Perla-

Las palabras de Anthony tomaron ligeramente por sorpresa a Finn, pero la esperanza le subió hasta que no dio más. En todo ese maldito laberinto de Entrenamientos, pensamientos de muerte sobre sus compañeros, incluso de su hermana, que Anthony le dijera que podía ganar las Olimpiadas…lo llenaba de felicidad. Si él no ganaba y moría en el intento, Fionna debía hacerlo.

-Agg… ¿Qué pasó?- dijo la humana, volviendo un poco en sí, y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, aun mareada. El humano la tomó de los hombros, algo angustiado.

-¡Casi haces volar el lugar, Fionna!- le reclamó el humano aun preocupado-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡Con razón te desmayaste!-

-Lo siento, Finn…Perdóname por preocuparte- dijo la chica, mirando a los ojos a su hermano. El humano solo pudo soltar un suspiro resignado. No se podía enojar con ella por eso…a final de cuentas, él también lo había intentado por lo mismo y ambos tenían las mismas razones.

-Ya pasó…- dijo el humano aliviado y colocando una de sus fuertes manos, sobre la cabeza de Fionna.

-¿Qué sentiste, Fi?- preguntó de repente Anthony con una mirada calculadora y algo penetrante.

-Sentí...Una fuerza...Tan...Algebraica- dijo Fionna con la respiración entrecortada y luego miró sus manos. No puso evitar sentirse triste cuando vio que ya no había nada en ella- Como si...deseara más de ese poder tan maravilloso-

-¿En qué recuerdo te detuviste?- preguntó en Consejero, curioso.

-Cuando Marshall y yo estábamos bajo esa pila de piedras en la entrada del último desierto- explicó Fionna-Recordé como estaba a punto de morir y lo genial que hubiera sido que supiera del Aura para poder salvarnos-

Finn miró algo asombrado a su hermana y luego a Anthony, quien se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Le sorprendía un poco que recordara algo así, por el veneno de las Purpuras y el calor que atrofió su mete en el desierto pensaba que no lo recordaría tal cual...que solo sería incluso una alucinación...pero al parecer ahí estaba en su mente.

-Hiciste lo correcto- dijo, agachándose frente a ella y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer...Es peligroso. Aunque...para ser tu primera vez...fue muy bueno-

Fionna le sonrió en respuesta. Aun estaba algo asustada porque nunca en su vida sintió tal prepotencia sobre su cuerpo. Pero no se sentía débil ni cansada ya al transcurrir de los segundos...Al contrario, quería volver a probarlo, pero sabía que no sería así, aun estaba un poco cuerda y consiente.

Le alegraba saber que, aunque no manejaba el arco nada bien a dos días de la competencia, el combate cuerpo con cuerpo le sería útil...además de poseer y haber sacado ese poder.

-¿Por que no funcionó conmigo?- peguntó Finn, mirando con desgano al consejero.

-Depende de muchas cosas... ¿Qué recuerdo utilizaste?- preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

-Recordé el mismo día en que la Princesa nos encontró en el desierto. Cuando Marceline estaba en las garras de la Demonio...- respondió el humano.

Por alguna razón, la presión de Anthony descendió y se puso pálido como el papel cuando oyó eso de "Demonio". Finn no mentía, ciertamente se había situado en ese recuerdo, pero también estaba probando a su instructor.

Por días, fuera del entrenamiento, se le veía nervioso al verlos y no le pasaba por alto la cara de culpabilidad que le daba cuando Marceline le saludaba abiertamente (cosa que también le sorprendió, dado a que su novia lo odiaba tanto como él...o eso suponía) o cuando miraba a la Princesa y eso no tenía que ver con la declaración de amor.

Había algo más en Anthony, algo que le erizaba la piel y le helaba el corazón cuando sus ojos esmeralda y los suyos se cruzaban. Una pizca de miedo y culpa...Y que algo ocultaba.

Fuera erróneo o no...no confiaba en él. Terrible para un Peón y su instructor.

-¿Y es que pensabas?- preguntó el Consejero.

-En cómo me hubiese gustado salvarla con el Aura...y en como la salvé esa vez...y...- comenzó a decir el humano, pero luego se detuvo cuando cayó en la cuenta de su error, y Fionna y Anthony también se percataron cuando mencionó aquello.

-¿Recordaste...como la salvaste?- preguntó Anthony, solo para aclarar mejor las cosas.

-Yo...si...-contestó el humano, algo apenado.

-Bueno, ahí estuvo tu error. Debiste pensar como Fionna...En lo bueno que hubiera sido que te aferrarás al Aura de haber sabido de ella, para salvar a Marceline. No como ya la habías salvado- explicó el Consejero, está vez, por extraño que pareciera, sin burlarse del error de Finn.

El humano por otro lado, no tomó a mal la corrección de Anthony, es más, le dio mucho para pensar. Es cierto, había pensado lo contrario a Fionna, en cómo la había salvado y en lo genial que era tenerla gracias a ello...Se situó mal en el problema.

Debía pensar que no la salvó por su propia mano y en lo bueno que hubiese sido conocer el Aura para usarla, pero luego reparó; Fi no hizo nada en esa pelea. No era que la estuviera culpando, pues el veneno de las Púrpuras estaba dándole en la torre a cada uno de sus glóbulos rojos...Ella no pudo hacer nada cuando quedaron bajo la pila de Piedras en el cañón.

Por eso pensó en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido saber de ese poder para salvarse ella y Marshall. Entonces lo llevó a varias deducciones e hipótesis...

Debía imaginar una situación igual. En la que él no hubiese podido salvar a ninguno de sus seres queridos por su mano.

Bien, eso iba a ser difícil.

-Necesito que visualices tu panorama para que podamos trabajar al aura- dijo Anthony- No será conveniente practicarla una día antes...pero basta con que la saquen- dijo y miró a Fionna- Fi, de ti ya ando más tranquilo, pero no te confíes eh...quiero que igual veas tu panorama...y mañana, que es el Entrenamiento Intensivo, practicaremos esto, pero lo haremos en las Dunas de Oro-

-¿Dunas de Oro?- repitió la humana, mostrando confusión, a parte de su hermano.

-Si, quedan a las afueras de la ciudad. Aroon puede indicarles donde están- respondió el Consejero.

-Vale- dijo Finn.

-Bien...entonces, es todo por hoy- dijo Anthony- Ya pueden irse... ¡Oh! Pero antes...debo decirles algo acerca de las entrevistas- dijo, recodando más información que debía darles para esa noche- Hoy, durante la charla que tendrán con Kaeser...estará la mayoría del Reino y los invitados especiales de la Princesa...como Gumball al igual que sus amigos y familia...Yo he arreglado todo para que ellos también puedan estar en las entrevistas-

Los dos humanos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de Anthony. No sabían a ciencia cierta eso de las reglas...Pero lo que si les quedaba claro era que...si usaban esa técnica para salvar sus vidas...tal vez su instructor la pagaría caro.

-Conmuevan al publico...De hacerlo así, los jueces también quedarán conmovidos...Traten de tocar el corazón de dos...una vez hecho eso...se podrán salvar. Véanlo como una parte de las Olimpiadas...La parte en donde competirán...de manera personal e intima- explicó el Consejero.

Los humanos asintieron, seriamente. Con las entrevistas de Kaeser se denotaba los inicios de las competencias...En ese momento, las palabras de Anthony eran más bien referentes a una Competencia Mental.

Era la regla "A ver quién me da más lastima para poder ayudarle". Era ese tipo de humillación que el Parlamento quería por parte de ellos, porque conocía bien a la Princesa; jamás dejaría que se matarán para ver el placer de la humillación, ella era así de noble.

Bien, con arco, espada o Aura, los dejarían con la boca abierta, porque además tenían toda una historia con la cual conmover...Nada de cosas bajo la manga...realmente tenían con que para que se apiadaran un poco de ellos.

-Vale, Anthony...- dijo Finn, por los dos- Pero créeme que...no es demasiado lo que tenemos que esforzarnos-

Anthony captó rápidamente su comentario y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Era bueno el plan de Finn, plan que la humana igual había captado. Solo debían saber lo que les pesaba en sus espaldas y lo que les atrofiaba la mente. Solo eso haría que cualquier persona con corazón sintiera un poco de pena.

No es que les agradará aquello, dar lastima les daba lastima...Pero si eso los iba a mantener vivos para estar con Marshall y Marceline...Que Glob hiciera su voluntad.

-Vale, ahora si pueden irse. A las seis deben estar en sus habitaciones para que los arreglen, a las ocho empiezan las entrevistas y terminando es el Baile, acuérdense de los pasos de tango, eh...- mencionó el joven, mientras guardaba en su morral sus cosas y los humanos tomaban sus armas y las guardaban.

-Si...jeje...el tango...tú sabes...jeje...si...eso...je...- balbucearon los dos humanos, nerviosos. La verdad es que medio recordaban los pasos de tango, pero...con toda la gente mirándolos, mas ellos que eran los últimos humanos...Bueno, no podían prometer que les saliera bien al cien por ciento.

-Más les vale- dijo Anthony, amenazándolos de broma- A la Princesa no le gustará que dos de los Peones no sepan bailar bien...Disfruten su día- dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz y luego salió por los portones.

Finn estuvo a punto de gritarle "No estará más de acuerdo con lo que tienes oculto", pero, para cuando se decidió a hacerlo, el Consejero se había marchado.

Entre él y su hermana intercambiaron unas cuantas bromas y decidieron dejar las espadas que el Aura de Fionna había tirado. Recogieron sus armas, dado a que Anthony les había dicho antes que sería bueno que las tuvieran a la vista en la entrevista y salieron por la otra puerta del Salón de Entrenamientos...en la parte de los Jardines Reales y la playa.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería?- preguntó Finn, saliendo detrás de su hermana y sintiendo el bochorno y la brisa de la playa y el desierto.

-No, gracias- dijo la humana con una gran sonrisa- No me siento cansada ahorita, para nada...Además, sería mucho parar de nuevo en la enfermería en un día ¿No crees?-

-Si...- dijo Finn, sonriendo con dulzura. Fionna le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el humano se acercó a ella y la brazo por los hombros tan fuerte como pudo. A la humana le sorprendió este gesto, pero no le molesto en absoluto. Solo sentía el corazón de Finn latiendo a través de su pecho.

La verdad ni el humano sabía porque lo había hecho. Solo...se le antojó abrazar a su hermana. Quizás ya no lo podría hacer mas en ese estado...quería aprovechar que ella, en esos momentos, también era pequeña a comparación de él para demostrarle protección...Era otra de las mujeres más importante en su vida.

-¿Finn? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la humana, con su voz amortiguada por el pecho desnudo del humano.

-No sé...-contestó el humano, apoyando su mejilla contra su cabello- Solo se me ocurrió abrazarte- dijo, mientras inhalaba hondamente. Entonces le llegó el perfume de Fionna.

Manzanilla...Si...era suave y rica. Pero eso despertó otro recuerdo en él...no tan cardiaco como cuando estaba besando a Marceline en su habitación...Ese era un recuerdo delicado y fresco como el aroma. Como si, cuando era más joven, lo hubiese olfateado y guardado en su memoria.

No era de Jake, ni de Marceline, ni de Jeremy...ni si quiera de Joshua o Margaret...era algo menos tanteable...era...mas del pasado.

Era el olor de Rose. El olor de su mamá.

-Hueles a mamá...- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Como lo sabes?- peguntó la humana, aun contra su pecho.

-Solo lo sé...- se limitó a responder Finn.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos, mientras Fionna lo rodeaba, sin saber muy bien tampoco que pretendía y comenzó a darle ligeras palmaditas en la espalda. Nunca había abrazado a otro hombre que no fuera Marshall...o incluso Gumball...pero nada más.

La única vez que se habían abrazado fue en Bellotopia, luego de enterarse de su parentesco sanguíneo y eso era normal en cualquiera que encontrara a su hermano biológico, mas si se trataba de ser los últimos de la especie. Pero nunca lo hicieron de nuevo...por eso le sorprendía a la humana.

-Prométeme algo, Fi...- comenzó a decir el humano- Prométeme que...si yo no ganó la Perla...o muero en el intento...Tu ganarás...-

La promesa, por muy sorprendente que se escuchara a oídos terceros, no le sorprendió en absoluto a Fionna. A decir verdad, ella tenía pensado algo igual. Si ella no ganaba, quería que Finn lo hiciera, que escogiera a Jake para volverse inmortal con él...y a Cake la dejara hacer su vida y su curso, claro, animándola de que siguiera adelante después de su segura muerte.

No era pesimista, pero sabía que si no ganaba la Perla, la iban a matar.

Tenía la simpatía de Guy, Bongo, Max y hasta de Neko...pero, Bongo convivía con la mayoría de los Peones por ser tan agradable y sociable...claro, menos con Kuronumo y Jacobo. Guy era demasiado crítico y exigente...y si, podía ser que convivieran, pero era imparcial...todo dependería de su desempeño en la arena.

A Max lo deslumbraba...como antes del ataque de Zoey, además de que Marshall y Marceline parecían ser muy amigos de él...Pero en esos dos días solo se la había pasado con el sujeto que parecía una lagartija gigante y Deinux...nada le aseguraba nada.

Y Neko no jugaba con ningún participante...todo el día se la pasaba en la biblioteca leyendo o coqueteándoles a las del personal por su "Debilidad femenina". Sin mencionar el Príncipe Flama.

Él tal vez era una oportunidad grandiosa de salvar su pellejo, pero dada a la pelea entre él y Marshall...que más bien fue una pelea "novio vs. ex novio", la dejaba sin nada. Seguro, conociendo su impulsivo carácter, la odiaba en ese momento por estar con el sujeto que le partió la cara. Solo le quedaba esperar que se apiadara un poco de Finn.

Zyrus, el juez mas difícil, apático, con peor humor y más exigente iba a ser difícil convencerlo, mas si se violaba alguna regla, como esa; usar el Aura Azul, asi que ambos sabían que eso era un caso perdido.

Y Anthony...

Ver a Anthony como juez era complicado. Siempre lo vieron como su instructor, fuera de ser la mano derecha de la Princesa...Pero esa noche, cuando lo vieran en la mesa de los Siete Jueces...se les enchinaría la piel. Por algina razón presentían que el Consejero no iba a saltar por ellos...tal vez porque ya era un problema que un Consejero fuera instructor y a su vez juez, cosa que violaba el reglamento...entonces se ganaría problemas. Y no solo él...también ellos.

Por ellos, también estaba fuera...sin embargo...lo comprendían.

-Está bien, Finn...lo prometo- dijo la humana, esta vez abrazándolo de verdad-Pero con una condición...-

-¿Cual...?-

-Que...Me prometerás lo mismo a mi- dijo la humana, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos- Que...si no gano o muero en el intento...Tu ganarás esa Perla-

Finn miró la decisión en su hermana y sin duda se sintió como si se viera en un espejo. Esa mirada azul la tenía el igual...e incluso, los ojos de sus padres denotaban lo de los suyos...: Valor.

-Prometido...- dijo el humano, mientras besaba la frente de su hermana. Ambos se separaron, sabiendo que esa promesa la cargarían hasta que se denotará al vencedor...o si no hasta de por vida

-Vale... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó el humano, cambiando de tema y recordando que un tenían unas horas para seguir disfrutando.

-Voy a ir con Marshall al pueblo, iremos a comer a unos riscos en la costa que Anthony y la Princesa nos recomendaron- respondió Fionna- ¿Y tú?-

-Bueno...le pedí ayuda a Grace y...almorzaremos Marceline y yo en la playa...- respondió el humano, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Je, je...qué bueno...- dijo Fionna, contenta por su hermano- Bueno, pues diviértanse, yo tengo que ir con Marshall...Nos vemos en la noche-

-Si...¡Ah! Fi, espera...- la detuvo el humano, cuando ya se había dado la vuelta. Su hermana se giró a él y Finn tendió su mano, dándole una hoja cuidadosamente doblaba. Fionna la tomó, mirándola sin entender realmente.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la humana.

-Algo que tu y yo debemos saber...Para estar prevenidos. Léela cuando puedas- dijo él. Fionna asintió y apretó más la hoja en su mano. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de qué era.

-Vale...- se limitó a responder- Diviértete con Marcy...Y ponte una camisa- dijo la humana, con una sonrisa burlona. El humano miró su pecho. Era de esperarse que...después de lo del Aura Azul, olvidara lo de la Pera de box.

-Ja, ja...si...- rió el humano, ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Fionna le devolvió el gesto, hizo un ademán y se fue por los jardines, mientras Finn se regresaba al Salón a ponerse su camisa, la cual había dejado en una de las bancas, pero primeramente se comenzó a quitar las vendas de las manos, cuidadosamente. Era raro...pero empezaban a dolerle.

Justo en ese momento Marceline iba a entrar flotando. No quería ser ansiosa ni mucho menos, pero sabía que su hora había terminado y le preguntó a Max donde estaba el Salón de Entrenamientos, así que se dirigió allí.

Pero hubo algo que la hizo detenerse en seco y asomar solamente la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, lo suficiente para ver a Finn...y cómo estaba. No pudo evitar desencajar su mandíbula al verlo.

Sabía que, con el aumento de la edad, Finn se había puesto más fuerte y galán de lo que era de quince años...pero en ese momento...no entendió porque la Princesa Flama lo dejó ir. Ella simplemente no podía...y menos teniéndolo así frente de ella.

El sudor sobre su cuerpo era tan magnífico. Su cabello enmarañado y despeinado, cayéndole graciosamente sobre la frente, su abdomen musculoso y los músculos de su bella espalda contrayendose contra los de sus brazos...su delgada cintura y esos ojos inocentes que no quitaban la vista de las vendas que se quitaba de sus manos de hombre.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse entera...Sentir como el calor recorría su fría piel...como si se sintiera humana de nuevo...era ya hermoso y prepotente ese sentimiento...ese impulso que le hacía desear recorrer con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo de Finn...

Sacudió mecánicamente la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta en qué pensaba...pero luego sin querer, recordó en él al otro Finn. Era lo mismo.

Recordó lo mucho que le gustaba ver ejercitarse en el bunker. Como practicaba con la espada, o en la pera...amaba verlo de esa manera tan varonil...Claro que situación era diferente...y ese humano, tal y como se lo había dicho en su habitación, no se comparaba con el otro Finn.

-¿Marcy?- soltó Finn, una vez que se puso la camisa. Tanto estaba fantaseando que ni se percató, aun teniéndolo en frente, que se había cubierto. Al instante se ruborizó entera y oculto su rostro por detrás de la puerta- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo...vine por ti..je, je...- dijo riendo, nerviosamente.

-Oh, claro...Ya voy...tengo muchas cosas que contarte- dijo el humano, amarrándose la funda de su espada, con esta adentro en sus cinturón.

-Bueno...vámonos entonces...- dijo Marceline, un poco más tranquila. El humano asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió más para permitirse el paso y luego la cerró.-Bonito lugar para entrenar...-

-O para criar cerdos para el matadero...- dijo Finn, bromeando cruelmente. Marceline solo esbozó una triste sonrisa al saber porque Finn decía eso- Vámonos a comer...- dijo el humano, tomándola de la mano.

La vampiresa se ruborizó de este gesto...no es que se sorprendiera, pues entre los novio era común...pero sentía extraño por los pensamiento extraños de hacía unos momentos, sin mencionar los recuerdos algo dolorosos y los deseos casi morbosos. Agradeció que Finn era la suficientemente distraído para no darse cuenta.

-Vale...- le respondió, entrelazando mejor su mano a la de él, quien se mostró sorprendido al tocarla.

-Marcy...Estás mas tibia de lo usual...-

Marceline tragó saliva ruidosamente.

"Maldición..."

* * *

Fionna caminaba por los Jardines Reales...Se había perdido entre el laberinto de Flores de Diamantes y del césped que, a pesar del reluciente sol, no secaba los verdes arbustos.

Se había acalorado un poco con el vestido de seda fina y cómoda que traía, pero reconocía ya algunas partes del Palacio en el que había estado, como el comedor, así que dedujo que estaría cerca.

Se alegró mucho cuando llegó Cake corriendo a ella de una de las muchas entradas del Palacio. Supo entonces que estaba cerca.

-¡Fionna!- dijo la gata, llegando y colgándose al cuello de su hermana.

-¡Cake!- rió contenta la humana, correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento?- peguntó la gata, mirándola.

-Sí, lo hice-

-¿Y Finn?-

-Finn tuvo que regresar por una cosa que olvidó. Aprendí mucho en esta clase...Luego te contaré...- dijo, acariciando el pelaje de Cake- ¿Has visto a Marshall?-

-Si...La Princesa Ámbar le pidió que cortara unos troncos... ¿Te llevó con él para su cita?- preguntó su hermana, pícaramente, mientras se bajaba de ella, quien no puedo evitar ruborizarse.

-Si...Por favor...- respondió ella de manera amable.

-Bueno...Pero antes tengo algo para ti- dijo Cake, mientras colocaba sus manos atrás y rebuscaba algo en su pelaje-Mmmm...¿Dónde está?...¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!- dijo finalmente y dejó a la vista lo que llevaba consigo-¡TA-DA!- soltó contenta.

Fionna miró sorprendida lo que llevaba...Era una flor azul...pero no cualquiera...estaba hecha de aqua marinas y oro. Los pétalos eran finos aun para la piedra preciosa...no tenía polen, en vez de ello había polvo de oro en el centro...y el tallo estaba libre de espinas.

No es que le sorprendiera el con qué estaba hecha la flor, sino el tipo entre miles que había de estas en los Jardines Reales. Había de rubíes, diamantes, topacios, alejandrinas...pero no de aqua marinas.

-Cake... ¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó la humana, tomándola y mirándola fijamente.

-Fue un obsequio de Bongo- respondió Cake- Dice la Dulce Princesa que son muy raras...Generalmente son plantas acuáticas que viven bajo el mar de esta zona...y que pocas sobreviven una vez que llegan a la superficie. Bongo dijo que cuando la vio se acordó de ti...-

-¿Por qué el Juez Bongo se acordaría de mi?- preguntó la humana, francamente sorprendida por quien se la había dado.

-Porque según el...tu belleza es muy inusual...Tanto que es raro cuando la sacas a flote...como cuando sacan una de estas del mar...- explicó Cake y luego sonrió- Espero que con este detalle sepas lo linda que eres-

Fionna pegó la flor a su pecho y le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana.

Esa flor era mas que un simple detalle...y sabía que admirador era un término mal usado, porque Bongo no le pretendía nada...él tenía novia...Pero si de una gran amigo...alguien que dejaba de lado la palabra Juez.

Aquello le alegró un poco, porque le ayudaría mucho en las Olimpiadas. Tal vez con eso...era más que suficiente el decir que Bongo también la apreciaba más que una simple Peón...y que le podía salvar la vida... ¿Quién sabe? Por lo menos...con ese gesto, dejaba claro que ya tenía su simpatía.

-Gracias, Cake...- dijo ella. A lo que la gata asintió.

-Bueno...vamos por Marshall- dijo y comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos con Fionna, pisándole los talones.

Entre laberintos de flores de piedras preciosas, césped y jardineras llenas de pasto rociado con agua de mar...Cake condujo a Fionna por un largo camino, tanto que la humana temió perderse y se dio cuenta de que el castillo era realmente enorme.

Fue cuando llegaron a la parte de mantenimiento del palacio y las puertas por donde entraba y salía todo el personal...se oían golpes duros y huecos y daba la impresión de que sonaba algo afilado.

Con cuidado, la humana se asomó a través de la pequeña pared y dejó que los ojos azules que poseía se iluminaran con los primeros rayos del crepúsculo y...con la imagen que veía.

Era Marshall el que hacía el ruido...mientras cortada en un tronco más ancho y redondo más troncos pequeños que, efectivamente, la Princesa le había pedido. Por alguna razón, se hallaba empapado...no sabía que los vampiros pudieran sudar de esa manera...pero aquello le a permitió tener una perspectiva más humana referente a Marshall.

Su playera roja estaba pegada a su cuerpo y le dejaba ver algo de su bien formado pecho...su cabello le caía graciosamente, alborotado, mientras su respiración agitada se oía incluso más que las olas de la playa.

Fue cuando el calor lo comenzó a apresar muy fuerte...dejó el hacha filosa y tan letal como su sensualidad, entonces tiró de su camisa y la comenzó a subir lentamente al estar empapada...entonces la sangre subió al rostro de Fionna, su temperatura aumentó y el corazón se le aceleró.

Nunca en su vida tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Marshall como lo estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero tal vez se debía a que era muy niña o al menos lo suficientemente menor como para admirarlo mejor. Pero en ese momento, tal vez cuestión de las hormonas o de la madurez, se dio cuenta de que la atracción la estaba llevando a pensamientos...que tal vez no iban de acuerdo.

No podía evitarlo...pero sentía ese deseo en su pecho...una llama desconocida que se encendía en ella y le hacían desear que ese cuerpo solo fuera suyo.

Marshall dejó la camisa en el suelo y tomó el hacha de nuevo, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para quitarse el cabello de la cara...entonces, se percató de como dos ojos azules lo brillaban y parte de su melena dorada.

Fionna, al instante, se apartó y pegó su espalda a la pared y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo, más roja que un jitomate. Cake se sorprendió de este gesto y miró con curiosidad a su

-¡Fi! ¿Qué tienes? ¡Estas rojísima! ¿Tienes fiebre?- le preguntó, algo ansiosa.

-Nada, Cake...-

-¿Fionna?- oyó una voz masculina que le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Se entiesó como un palillo y se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-M-Marshall...je, je...Yo…te estaba buscando...- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Y me encontraste...- dijo el vampiro, seductoramente, Fionna enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Uh...si...Je, terminamos los entrenamientos hace rato...- dijo la humana, y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a su pecho...que brillaba con el sudor que Dios sabía de dónde lo había sacado-Um...¿Podrías ponerte una playera?-

Marshall se sorprendió de lo roja que estaba y bajó su mirada a su pecho desnudo...entonces entendió. No supo si aplaudir la inocencia de Fionna o regañarla por estar espiándolo en un momento...no intimo, pero si donde sus atributos bien formados a lo largo de los siglos. Bueno...ya era hora de que lo mirara un poco como había querido desde que vio lo guapa que podía ser de más.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó coquetamente.

-Oh...no empieces...- dijo la humana molesta...Entonces el vampiro la tomó de los hombros y la apegó a la pared, arrinconándola. La humana sintió su corazón inflamarse por un momento...y su respiración se agitó cuando el Vampiro se acercó a su oído.

-¿Te molestaría...que haga esto sin camisa?- dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en su yugular, cosa que puso a la humana con los pelos de punta y mas roja aun. Instantáneamente, cerró los ojos de fuerza. No sabía si de miedo...o de que esa llama en ella se encendía cada vez más y más.

-¡Hey, niños! ¡Sigo aquí presente!- dijo Cake, mientras arañaba una mejilla del vampiro.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Marshall tras dar un alarido, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla- ¡Eso guárdalo para Gumball!-

-Créeme que lo estaba reservando para él, pero en vista de que tu andas de encajoso...te hare queso manchego la cara- amenazó, mientras sacaba las garras. Fionna solo rió, aliviada de ya no estar en tan incomoda situación.

-Ja, ja...ya chicos. Ya estuvo bueno- dijo poniendose entre ambos, antes de que las miradas los hicieran matarse entre ellos- Cake no debiste arañarle la cara...- le reprendió a su hermana y luego se giró al vampiro- Y tu...no debiste mal pasarte-

-Lo sentimos, Fi...- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cabizbajos y como si fueran dos niños a los que reprendió su madre.

-Eso me gusta mas...je...- rió y luego miró a su novio- No sé que tengas que hacer pero, si queremos ir al pueblo, será mejor que lo hagamos ahora para que nos puedan preparar para el Baile-

-Si...tienes razón...- dijo Marshall- Ya terminé el favor que me pidió Ámbar. Déjame ir a dejar la madera adentro e ir por otra playera y ya. No te muevas de aquí, eh...ya vuelvo- dijo el vampiro.

Flotó hasta la leña, se agachó a recoger su camisa empapada y se le echó al hombro, mientras que cargaba la pila de madera que tenía, con cuidado de no astillarse. Y luego se dirigió flotando por una de las entradas en forma de arco del personal, pasando de largo a Fionna y a Cake, quien lo miraron desaparecer.

-No era necesario el arañón en la cara...- reprochó la humana.

-Fi...Se notaba a leguas que no te sentías cómoda con el tan cerca...- soltó la gata extendiendo los brazos, dramáticamente- Además que tenga algo de respeto...Soy tu hermana mayor después de todo- dijo y desvió la mirada, indignada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues si, Cake...- dijo Fionna, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para el buen argumento de su hermana- Pero esas son cosas de Marshall y mías...además no se puede...- comenzó a decir, haciendo ademanes con las manos, fue cuando salió disparada al suelo el papel doblado que Finn le había dado.

-Fi...Se te ha caído esto...-dijo la gata, agachándose para tomarlo y después dárselo a su hermana.

-Gracias, Cake- dijo Fionna, tomándolo y recordando que su hermano se lo había dado. Con tantos sentimientos hormonales, se le había olvidado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con curiosidad la gata.

-No lo sé...Me lo dio Finn cuando terminamos de entrenzar...- dijo ella.

Poco a poco, comenzó a desdoblar el papel hasta sacar otro mas pequeño y arrugado, sus bordes eran de un rompimiento, era amarillento e incluso olía un poco a polilla.

Con cuidado lo desdobló con temor a romperlo y vio con tinta negra y excesivamente remarcada las letras que decían.

_"Hay un traidor..."_

Fionna y Cake lo leyeron en voz alta, completamente confundida.

-¿Hay un traidor?- repitió la gata sin verle ni pies ni cabeza- ¿A que se refiere?-

Fionna lo pensó por un momento. No sabía de donde había sacado Finn eso, pero dijo que la mantendría con vida...pero...algo e ella le decía que ese no era un tema respecto a las Olimpiadas...Ese era un tema personal...

-Significa que...- no pudo evitar apretar puños y dientes. Ahora ya ni e las personas cercanas podía confiar- Hay un traidor entre nosotros...-

* * *

Ya era el atardecer, la horas se redujeron y Marceline y Finn estaban en la última parte de su cita, una cita que se había desenvuelto mejor de lo planeado.

Primeramente, se habían ido a comer al pueblo, a uno de los restaurantes más...lujosos en el Reino y les salió bien, pues al ir de parte de la Princesa Ámbar, no tuvieron que pagar nada. El humano, al estar hambriento pidió un enorme plato de carne de res, con papas a un lado, sazonado con pimientos como sal de ajo y jugo de soya. Marceline, por otra parte, se pidió un enorme plato de chile con limón, platillo que al ser pedido sorprendió a la camarera y los cocineros, pero hicieron lo que pudieron.

Tras terminar llenos y satisfechos, salieron a pasear al pueblo, a ver bailarines que divertían a las personas con sus danzares...y se detuvieron en una fuente, cuya agua salía del suelo disparada en graciosos chorros. Finn no desaprovechó la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato con su novia y la empujó, empapándola de pies a cabeza...Marceline, en venganza, tiró de él empapándolo por igual.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, corriendo en la fuente de piso de arcilla, riendo y jugando, y claro, tomándose el tiempo para abrazarse y besuquearse. Algunas de las personas de la plaza se lo s quedaban mirando, tirándoles de a locos enamorados, pero también enterneciéndose de esa sensual pareja de forasteros.

Después regresaron al Palacio, donde Finn le pidió a Grace que le llevara a la sorpresa que le había propuesto para Marcy, por desgracia, la ama de llaves le dijo que no había podido realizarla, debido a todos los preparativos para el baile...Así que, apenada, se disculpó.

Finn comprendió y no dijo nada al respecto salvo sonreí e improvisar, por lo que ambos salieron a la playa, tendieron una manta de cuadros para que no ensuciará su ropa, Marceline se puso un sombrero, y se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol, mientras comían cerezas, fresas, jugo de tomate y todos esos platillos que Marceline disfrutaba.

-Para, algo rápido...Fue linda tu idea- dijo Marceline, metiéndose un arándano rojo a la boca.

-Ni que lo digas...- respondió Finn, mirando el rostro feliz de su novia, por debajo de la sombra de ese sombrero.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera quedarme así para siempre...- confesó la vampiresa- Sin Olimpiadas, sin Desterrados de la Nocheosfera o Perlas que te congelan la edad...Solo tú y yo...Comiendo en la playa, con el sol acariciándome la piel...Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de una lúgubre cueva...a estos lares- bromeó.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será venir a visitarte?- bromeó ahora Finn, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Mmm...Aroon podría traerte y llevarte...- dijo Marceline, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh...Claro. Utilicemos a un enorme dragón como tren de viajes- rió el humano, mientras la pelinegra unía a él sus risas. Después se callaron y se pusieron un poco más serios. Bien sabían que, después de estar y enfrentarse a la encrucijada en la que estaban metidos...eso nunca llegaría.

-Hoy...Anthony me dijo algo de los humanos- comenzó a decir de nuevo- Dijo que...Teníamos un poder interno que los orientales antes llamaba Ki...y que ahora se le conoce como Aura Azul. Consiste en tomar todo el poder interno y sacarlo...desde el centro del cuerpo...hasta afuera- explicó, mirando las olas romper contra la costa- Nos pidió que recordáramos sucesos en los que estuviéramos en peligro...O en que los seres que amábamos lo estuvieran...Fi...ella...logró sacar parte de ese poder, según Anthony fue genial para su primera vez...pero...yo...- se detuvo en seco y suspiró cansinamente, mientras quedaba cabizbajo. Marceline, sorprendida y curiosa de ese gesto, posó una manos sobre la suya.

-¿Que pasó contigo, Finn?- peguntó, dándole ánimos para seguir.

-Pues...no lo logré...- contestó este, aun sin mirarla- Fi pensó cuando estaban bajo la pila de piedras...ella y Marshall...y pensó en lo bueno que habría sido haberlo sacado con ayuda del Aura...- dijo y luego la miró directamente a los ojos- Pero...yo no pude imaginar perderte...- dijo el humano, mientras tomaba su mano tímidamente- La simple idea...me enloquece...- mencionó y se la llevó a los labios.

Marceline lo miró ligeramente sonrojada por un momento y luego se puso seria. Entendía a Finn...Ella tampoco se podía imaginar el hecho de perderlo, y cuando pensaba en ello o lo soñaba incluso, se estremecía, sentía una estaca de madera en el pecho y un retortijón en el estomago que le hacía desear vomitar.

No sabía cómo funcionaba eso, pero si tenía que estar en peligro o que Finn la recordara así para salvar su pellejo...bueno...no le molestaría llevarlo a cabo. Le quedaba claro que Finn y ella estaban encadenados, desde que Katherine los presentó...y ese tipo de poder...podía salvarle la vida...e incluso hacer que ganara las Olimpiadas.

Eso era una buena noticia.

-Sé que es complicado, pero si te va a ayudar en las Olimpiadas, imagínatelo...-dijo, con voz decisiva. Finn la miró extrañado en los ojos y pudo ver un brillo poco usual en los de Marceline. Un rojo intenso, aterrador ante la sombra del sombrero, letales...incluso sádicos- Imagina cómo sería la peor situación en la que me encontraría...Imagínate como me vería herida, casi destrozada...Imagínate al Conde Bonestier frente a mi...con mi bajo en su mano y esos ojos calculadores...Imagínate...-

-¡Ya basta!- le gritó Finn de repente, soltando toda la gravedad de su voz y haciéndola dar un respingo, que incluso hizo que sintiera miedo.

Marceline vio como el humano pegaba sus rodillas a su pecho y como se agarraba la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Estaba rojo de miedo e ira y su respiración era agitada...Era como...como cuando le llegó ese recuerdo...entonces entendió. Estaba activando un recuerdo en él. Entonces se preocupo y se sintió culpable.

Flotó y se colocó frente a él, mientras intentaba despegar sus manos de su cabeza, cuyos dedos estaban tirando de su cabello.

-Finn...Finn, cálmate...estoy contigo aquí ¿Si? Mírame...- dijo, tratando de obligarlo a verla luego de quitarle las manos de la cabeza- Estoy aquí contigo...- dijo, posando una mano sobre sus rodillas, mientras lo miraba dulcemente- No dejaré que nada te pase, pero si para ello tienes que verme al borde la muerte o tenga que estar así...no tendré remedio más que hacerlo-

-¡Es que ese es el punto, Marceline!- gritó de nuevo el humano, sobresaltándola, mientras la sacudía de los hombros- ¡No puedo imaginarte muerta ni siquiera! ¡Me enferma! ¡Me...me hace sentir tan loco que...!- se detuvo en seco...quería decirlo, quería sacar esas palabras y gritarle con toda la furia de su corazón que...si ella se llegara a encontrar en esa situación...él daría cada latido por ella incluso si no sirviera para nada por su inmortal corazón- No podría...no después de lo que me dijo Zoey...- dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños.

-¿Finn...De qué hablas?- preguntó Marceline, tomando sus manos entre su rostro- ¿Qué te dijo, Zoey?-

Finn tomó sus manos y la miró algo cansado. La verdad es que lo estaba. Huir, huir….No era cosa de él y menos y si se trataba del pasado.

-Me dijo lo que está pasando en la Nochesofera…- respondió….

_(Flashback)_

_-¿Realmente eres un humano?- preguntó la chica, mirándolo inocentemente, mientras Finn tomaba asiento a su lado, en la orilla de la cama._

_-Si, lo soy- respondió Finn, con cuidado de no alterarla como antes de que el Consejero y la Princesa hubiesen salido de la habitación._

_-Eres muy guapo…- dijo la chica- Y no pareces malo, como ellos dijeron. Ni siquiera de la edad que mencionaron. Tú no te ves de quince años- sonrió ella._

_-No. En realidad los tengo, pero como es una ocasión especial, le podía a la Princesa que me aumentara la edad por el día de hoy- contestó él, con una galante sonrisa, a lo que Zoey contestó, agrandando la suya._

_-Ya veo. Recuerdo que le conté a Zack de eso…Le llamó "Hechizo de tiempo"- rió ella._

_-¿Quién es Zack?- preguntó Finn, algo confundido._

_-La persona más importante en mi vida…- contestó ella, con un brillo de enamoramiento en su rostro- Pero, luego de que ellos me capturaron, no he sabido más de él y no sé si esté bien…- dijo, entristeciendo la mirada. Finn la miró algo culpable y sin entender muy bien el contexto de esa relación, pero sabía lo mal que se sentía por ello. Separarte de la persona que amas…Si, el conocía esa tortura._

_-¿Puedo preguntar que eres?- preguntó el humano, desviando un poco la conversación, a lo que la chica le respondió con un simpática gesto._

_-Soy una Hyoomen- dijo ella- Soy mitad humana, mitad cachorro- rió con ternura- Pero la Princesa sabe que no soy del todo usual. Yo tengo más poderes…Puedo controlar los cuatro elementos- dijo. Entonces Finn entendió a la perfección todos sus ataques y porque resultaba tan poderosa, lo suficiente como para encerrar a la Princesa en un torbellino de agua.- La Princesa me encontró en el desierto y me tuvo aquí con ella, me enseñó a controlar mis poderes junto con Aroon, pero entonces me secuestraron y no supe mas…- mencionó entristeciendo la mirada- Pobre Anthony, debió sentirse muy solo estos meses. Lo bueno es que él ya perfeccionó sus poderes desde hace un año- dijo y luego sonrió con ternura- Por eso…Ganó las Olimpiadas en año pasado-_

_Entonces los ojos y los oídos de Finn se ampliaron de par en par. Zoey le estaba dando información muy importante acerca de un sujeto que era su mentor y del que pendía su vida y la de Fionna. A decir verdad no habían tocado demasiado ese punto, porque se habían pasado de buenos y habían respetado la intimidad de Anthony….pero sintió curiosidad. ¿Cómo habría ganado las Olimpiadas él? ¿Con solo su arco y su flecha? No lo creía….el Consejero era listo, pero, viendo a los Peones de ese año, a Snoji que leyó su alma con solo tocarlo y a otros…no era posible ni suficiente._

_¿Entonces que lo había hecho vencedor?_

_-¿Anthony….Tiene algún tipo de poder en especial?- preguntó el humano, yendo directo al grano._

_-Si- asintió Zoey- Y toda la fuente de poder está en sus ojos. Según la Princesa, es una especie de mago codiciado o algo así. Su poder es tan grande que apenas y podía contenerlo y ella lo selló en un tatuaje que él tiene en la espalda-_

_Casi se cae de la cama cuando le dijo eso. Anthony… ¿Resultaba ser un mago? ¿Cómo era posible? Anthony no usaba magia en lo absoluto, no como Deinux, que practicaba a cada rato…No podía ser un mago, no al menos uno formal. No usaba su magia….¿Entonces como le hacía?_

_-Anthony... ¿Es un mago?- preguntó Finn, casi tartamudeando._

_-Mmm...Algo así- contestó la diminuta chica- Es...algo así como...un medio mago. La madre de Anthony era una hechicera y su padre si era una Gente Joya-_

_Tal vez estaba incorrecto que lo supiera de los labios se Zoey, pero se puso a pensar y el pasado de Anthony le parecía un tema con mucha polémica. ¿Quién era exactamente antes de ser el Consejero de la Princesa?_

_-Pero su poder es tan grande que se le resbalaba a veces de las manos y por ello tenían que ser sellado- dijo Zoey- Me sorprende que ellos no lo atraparan...- susurró y abrazó sus rodillas, mientras se estremecía._

_A Finn se le heló la piel. Estaban usando todo en su contra. Quería incluso poner a esas personas que se involucraban con él. Eso había pasado en la pelea. Zoey y la Princesa parecían tener un vinculo tan fuerte como e que Anthony tenía con ella y sabían que, si las ponía en contra, ellas se rehusarían a hacerle daño a la otra. Pero como era de esperarse, lavaron el cerebro de esa chica y mandaron a matar a la Princesa, sabiendo que ella no se opondría ni le haría daño._

_Todo porque los tenía bajo su protección...Y si hacía eso...Si tenían a Anthony pensado que lo odiaba...O a Zoey que apenas la conocía, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le podría hacer a Cake, Jake, Marshall, la Dulce Princesa, Beemo y Marceline...Marceline...Podría incluso ponerlos en contra._

_Solo tomó su mano, brindándole confianza y lo miró con gesto paciente y suplicante a esos hermosos ojos grises, que los miraba bien de cerca._

_-Escucha...Sé que esto puede ser duro para ti, pero...Necesito que me digas todo. Todo lo que recuerdes que ellos dijeron o hicieron...Para que pueda detenerlos- le pidió._

_-No puedo...- dijo Zoey, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente y mirándolo asustada- Si lo hago...Ellos me encontrarán y me matarán y de un momento a otro, comenzó a temblar._

_-Tranquila. Yo veré que ellos no te hagan daño...Te lo prometo- dijo Finn, apretando su mano- Mira, la chica del cabello negro, Marceline, te lo puede decir...Cuando prometo cuidar a alguien lo hago...-_

_-¿La Reina Vampiro?- mencionó la Hyoomen con una leve sonrisa- Es muy linda...Pero no me cae muy bien...je, je...Me golpeó con su hacha-_

_-Je, je...sí, bueno. Era eso o evitar que quemaras todo el Reino- respondió Finn, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Zoey rió un poco y después lo vio, más seria, pero sin apagar esa mirada inocente de su rostro._

_-Está bien...te contaré- susurró tan poco audible que Finn apenas y pudo oírla- No...No recuerdo exactamente bien...- dijo, frunciendo el ceño- Pero, me parece que oí que buscaban a la Reina Vampiro...Que donde ella estuviera, estaría el humano...También oí que decía ese hombre que...con Hugo Abadeer...lograría tocar tierra firme-_

_-¿Hugo Abadeer?- repitió Finn, pues ese nombre no encajaba en nada._

_-Si...El Dueño de la Nocheosfera-_

_-Ah...No. Te has de referir a Hunson Abadeer- dijo el humano, cayendo en la cuenta._

_-Si...él...- dijo ella- Dijeron que con eso, pondrían a la Reina Vampiro entre la espada y la pared...Y lograrían lo que querían-_

_-¿Que querían?- inquirió el humano, con impaciencia._

_-Venganza y poder. Recuerdo que hubo una plática, pero no muy bien...- dijo Zoey, frotándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Finn se aferró más a su mano y la miró con sinceridad._

_-Tranquila, está bien si no te acuerdas...Con lo que me has dado es suficiente-_

_La verdad, era cierto. Eran todas sus posibles hipótesis acerca del tema del Conde...Y todas más bien ya eran hechos planteados. Habían tomado la Nocheosfera...y no solo eso, sino también al padre de Marceline._

_Comprendió lo de "entre la espada y la pared..." Marceline tenía que enfrentarse a su propio padre, para salvarlo...o por el contrario, dejarlo que lo matara. No era que se pusiera un pilar mas arriba, pero, conociendo a Marceline...La primera opción era mucho más probable...Entonces...a él le quedaba una opción igual..._

_Se había portado egoísta tras decirle que no le importaba nada y que se arriesgaría a entrar a las Olimpiadas, pero ponerla en contra de su padre...No. No era tan cruel. Tal vez el si se lo pondría a prueba, pero él no. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla hacer aquello._

_-Gracias, Zoey...no sabes la ayuda que me has dado. Y te prometo que de mi cuenta corre que ellos no te vuelvan a tocar- suspiró el humano, mirando su mano._

_-¿Te puse triste?- preguntó la chica, sintiéndose culpable y bajando sus orejitas de perrito. Pero Finn únicamente se tragó toda esa preocupación por un rato y fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo._

_-No, Zoey...Solo, me diste a pensar muchas cosas- entonces sus ojos azules parecieron volverse más oscuros- A partir de ahora sé lo que haré...-_

_La chica únicamente extendió su mano a el y acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Finn no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto, mientras ella lo examinaba con curiosidad e inocencia._

_-Tú no eres para nada como ellos dijeron. Eres bueno...y...Tus ojos son muy lindos- dijo, soltando unas risitas- Y estás tibio...je, je...-_

_-Y tu calientita...- rió Finn, mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba. Se le hizo pequeño el corazón cuando vio las feas marcas que le habían dejado cuando le quitaron esas semillas que la tenían en su poder..._

_-¡Yo sé que te alegrará!- dijo ella, dando unos pequeños brinquitos con el trasero- Mira lo que puedo hacer...-_

_Tras decir esto, la joven unió sus manos y cerró los ojos, para después abrirlas de par en par, sacando una luz plateada y blanca, completamente iluminativa y hermosa. Había un círculo luminoso que no se distinguía muy bien por la luz y sacaba rayos hermosos que parecían diamantes al sol._

_Los ojos de Finn brillaron notablemente cuando le dejó ver aquello y extendió su mano para tocarlo. Sin embargo, al igual que ella al principio con él, sintió mucho temor por su belleza._

_-¿Que...Qué es eso, Zoey?- preguntó, deslumbrado._

_-Una estrella- respondió la chica, con una gran sonrisa- Desde que era pequeña he podido crearla. Al parecer fue un regalo de herencia, según la Princesa. Y Anthony me dijo que es muy difícil encontrar un ser que pueda crear una...-_

_-¿Tienen algún tipo de poder?- preguntó Finn, asombrado._

_-No. Solo sirve para iluminar en la oscuridad- dijo la Hyoomen y luego lo miró con una gran sonrisa- Espero que tu también encuentres la estrella que alumbre tu oscuridad...-dijo y Finn la miró, tocado por sus palabras y por el gran corazón que esa chica tenía- Aunque...Más que esperar...Sé que la hallarás...-_

_(Finn de Flashback)_

_-_Zoey no es mala...-suspiró Finn, concluyendo su relato- Pero es tan poderosa que el padre de Marshall trató de ponerla en nuestra contra, para eliminar a Ámbar...a sabiendas de que la Princesa, no podría lastimarla...- suspiró y miró hacia al mar- Me hace pensar...si yo no sabía nada de ella y le hicieron eso por culpa mía y de Fi... ¿Que no nos harán a nosotros, Marceline?- dijo, con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Marceline sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo vio así y se puso a pensar que, tal vez tenía razón. Pero, se compadeció a si misma un poco.

Su padre.

Tal vez las cosas estaban tensas con él, pero que lo pusiera en su contra le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Le habían lavado el cerebro, como a Zoey, para matar a Finn. Entonces ella no podría dejarlo actuar...Si no dejó que lo tocará cuando salió de la Nochesofera y si Finn la salvó ya dos veces del entrance del amuleto...y ella lo amaba...Tendría que pelear con él a fuerza.

Pero la esperanza la inundó de repente. Si le quitaron a Zoey esas porquerías...(porque de seguro lo tenían en su merced por las mismas) podían quitárselas a su padre...o si no ella misma lo haría sin la necesidad de eliminarlo para que matase a Finn. Pero no dejaría que se lastimaran por más asuntos del pasado.

Le arrebataron a su madre hace tiempo y no dejaría que le arrebataran a su padre también.

-Veré que no sea así...- respondió ella, firmemente, a lo que el humano la vio algo sorprendido.

-Tienen a tu padre- le recordó- Y tienen a la Nochesofera...Si no hacemos algo... ¡Ellos van a...!-

-Van a conseguir lo que ellos quieren- completó la vampiresa, mirando la sorpresa del humano...Pues esa no era la frase que esperaba- Están usando a mi papá y la Nocheosfera en mi contra, por eso, si me largo allá en estos momentos...Te dejaré sin protección entonces te atacarán-

-Podría con ellos...- comenzó a decir Finn, pero Marceline lo calló, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-No.- Dijo sin más y lo miró fijamente- Te perdí una vez por pelear contra mi padre...No te perderé de nuevo- dijo, irradiando un fuego relampagueante en sus ojos rubí. Finn pegó su frente a la suya y sonrió un poco.

-¿Por que eres tan testaruda?- bromeó un poco.

-Tú lo eres más...- dijo ella, mientras besaba su nariz- De cualquier manera, lograré sacar a mi padre de esto. Bonestier lo quieres porque es el único que sabe como tocar tierra incluso para los desterrados...Y cuando lo haga, los atacaremos. Estoy segura de que Katherine querrá ayudarnos-

Finn pensó que aunque no se lo pidieran, lo haría...y aquello lo hizo sentirse peor. Ámbar pondría en juego su vida y la de sus hombres, a sabiendas que todo el Reino se podría hundir entero.

Pero pensó igual en las palabras de Marceline y si ella iba a la Nocheosfera era como si el pez mordiera el anzuelo, a él lo dejaría sin protección, pero más que eso, le podrían hacer algo y ahí si ya se sentiría fatal y peor y dejaría al Conde clavar su bajo de nuevo en su espalda una y otra vez.

-Vale- respondió y acarició su mejilla- Pero quiero que sepas que no dejaré que nada nunca te pase- dijo Finn con dulzura.

-Pues ese será un gran problema, Finn, el humano- sonrió la vampiresa audazmente- Porque yo tampoco dejaré que te toquen-

-Testaruda...- dijo el rubio, rozado sus labios.

-Necio...- dijo la vampiresa, respirando cerca de ellos.

-Testaruda...-

-Ne...cio...-

Finn al final la calló con un beso dulce y sensible, mientras el viento acariciaba sus mejillas y movía un poco el sombrero y el cabello de Marceline.

Todo se despejó y esta vez Finn sintió un recuerdo, pero no como el otro, duro y noqueándolo, sino demasiado cálido. Un calor que, a pesar de la piel fría de la vampiresa, lo cobijaba...Sus manos era tan suaves, y pese a todos sus problemas...Sentía una paz inmensa al contacto labio con labio con Marcy.

La tomo del rostro delicadamente y la acercó más a él, mientras ella ponía sus manos en su nuca, disfrutándolo. ¿Desde hace cuanto no se había dado ese placer de saborear ese recuerdo?

-Te amo...- susurró la vampiresa, ligeramente ruborizada y rozando sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Mar-Mar- dijo el humano...Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y lo que eran citas de besos, caricias y buenos recuerdos, se convirtió en una verdadera sesión de belleza y reparación. Los humanos, los vampiros, Cake, Jake, la Dulce Princesa e incluso Beemo, llegaron al Palacio a las siete en punto, donde la Princesa los regañó por llegar media hora atrasados y ordenó a sus mucamas que los prepararan de una vez. Tres mucamas se llevaron a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez en su habitación, a Fionna la desnudaron de pies a cabeza, quitándole de encima el hermoso vestido de aros de oro y seda blanca que había llevado todo el día- incluso en los entrenamientos- y las bragas. Luego de eso la subieron a un pequeño banco, frente a un espejo de tres caras, que daba una mejor perspectiva de su cuerpo. La humana no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando vio su cuerpo más desarrollado y más…voluminoso de lo normal.

Para variar, las tres mucamas la examinaban cuidadosamente de arriba abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, juzgándola y pensando en que tipo de traje podría quedarle bien. Estaba a punto de gritarles a las tres que dejaran de mirarla como una pervertidas…Cuando la puerta se abrió y entró por ella un hombre de edad joven.

Apenada y sonrojadísima, le arrebató a una de las mucamas una diminuta toalla y se la pegó al cuerpo, buscando protección en ella.

-¡Oiga! ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, DEPRAVADO!- le gritó, con el nerviosismo saliendo en cada una de sus palabras…Sin embargo, ese hombre no hizo más que sonreír. Sin duda le reclamaría a Ámbar por dejarlo pasar de esa manera cuando ella se hallaba como Glob la trajo al mundo.

Pudo ver entonces la cara más amable que sus ojos habían visto. Su tez era morena, pero casi atinándole a un bronceado negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color, como la noche, profunda y brillante y su cabello del color de ébano y rizado no medía mas que un milímetro sobre su cabeza. A diferencia de ella que era rubia, le sorprendió ver a un ser de ese color de piel, no creía que existieran…Le entró por un momento la esperanza de que fuera humano, pero su idea fue descartada cuando vio que al lado de cada rabillo de sus ojos, habían incrustadas tres diminutas turmalinas…Era otro de la Gente Joya.

-Vaya…Para ser una humana, no creo que seas tan dócil como dicen que eres…- bromeó, mientras ampliaba su sonrisa en sus gruesos labios, dejando ver una hilera de dientes que parecían perlas brillantes- Me llamó Rabí, tú debes ser Fionna, la humana, hermana de Finn, el humano-

-Si… ¿Y a usted que más le da?- preguntó la humana, pegando más la toalla a su cuerpo.

-Bueno…Mucho a decir verdad. Resultas que soy el diseñador de tu vestido para la entrevista de esta noche y el Baile, también diseñé el traje de tu hermano y el de la joven Rubí y Deinux…- explicó- Así que me importa mucho- dijo, mientras Fionna relajaba el ceño, comprendiendo.

El hombre dejó un enorme baúl que había traído consigo encima de uno de los muebles de la habitación y desprendió los broches con un clic, para después abrirlo. Los ojos de Fionna se ampliaron cuando vieron un montón de cremas suavizadoras y brillantes, todo tipo de coloretes, espejos de todos los tamaños, joyas y alajas, sombras para ojos...millones de cosméticos que le tomaría años contar, así como también brochas de diferentes tamaños y grosores, navajitas y más cosas….incluso veía un tarro de miel.

-Bien…ya traje mis herramientas…- dijo el hombre y luego giró sobre sus talones para ver a Fionna de nuevo, mientras esta se cohibía más, entonces bajó la mirada a su toalla- Mmmm…¿Sabes?…Podría apreciarte mejor si te quitaras esa toalla del cuerpo- dijo, mirándola calculadoramente.

-Si…Eso quisiera usted…- respondió la humana, a la defensiva.

-Ja, ja…Debiste ver a tu hermano. No se apenó tanto…pero tal vez era porque somos hombres…Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…la joven Rubí se quitó la bata sin protestar- rió Rabí.

-No sé si sea cierto lo que usted dice…Si me hace algo iré con…- comenzó a amenazarle la humana, levantando un dedo acusador, pero entonces él únicamente rió de nuevo y más divertido.

-Irás con la Princesa Ámbar o con Anthony o como tu queridísimo novio, Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro…- completó la frase, aun con su picardía bromista- Si…mi hermano gemelo, Rabú trabajó con el vestuario de él y la Reina Vampiro…Un proyecto interesante diría yo-dijo, con una mirada suspicaz- Pero es más interesante vestir a una de los Peones…y más si se trata de una humana- dijo, encarándola muy de cerca- Así que, no te preocupes, primor, ya vi a la mitad del Palacio desnudo. Quiero verte a ti para ver cómo podemos resaltar tu belleza- dijo y luego acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad…Fionna dio un respingo…pero, cuando se encontró con los ojos de ese hombre- Pienso que nadie que sea tan valiente y noble como los humanos debe vestir de manera común…esta noche…-

La humana no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita. Ese hombre no era un pervertido como ella antes lo había catalogado, realmente era una persona muy amigable, cálida y agradable, él único que quizás se fijó en sus ojos antes de fijar en su ropa o el resto de cuerpo. Sus ojos eran abrasadores de amabilidad…y sin dudarlo, dejó que le quitará la toalla suavemente, para después dar un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así me gusta…- dijo el hombre y luego vio su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo con aspecto calculador, igual que las mucamas de nuevo- Mmmm, da la vuelta, cielo…- pidió, Fionna se puso tensa y dio la vuelta, imitando a un pingüino, dejándoles ver su espalda y su trasero. Luego escucho un sonido que era la aprobación de Rabí- Ok…date la vuelta de nuevo, mujer- dijo y esta vez se apresuró más deprisa a ver su gesto, para su sorpresa, no era uno de perversión ni estaba tirando saliva….Tenía aun un aspecto calculador, como si se tratara de un artista a punto de moldear material para hacer una hermosa escultura, luego de eso, se dirigió a las mucamas- Ok…Esta chica tiene mucho que sacar esta noche, resaltaremos los pechos, agregaré un poco de pulido si hace falta, el trasero lo tiene parado y redondo, no lo ocultaremos, las piernas las tienes hermosas, pero quiero algo no tan provocativo que salga de lo que ya mencionamos anteriormente, el cuello…me cala esa cicatriz que tienes…- dijo, haciendo una mueca. La humana se llevó la mano ahí, en, en efecto, había una cicatriz casi visible de su intoxicación por las Purpuras. Le sorprendía que la hubiera notado porque apenas y era visible- Tu cabello es precioso, jugaré mucho con él esta noche…y Anthony me contó lo del Aura Azul…- dijo el hombre. Fionna lo miró sorprendida…No pensó que el Consejero abriera la boca de esa manera, sobre todo porque era lo que ellos llamaban..."Arma Secreta"- Tranquila…No le diremos nada a nadie- le aseguró- Pero…resaltaremos esos bonitos ojos celestes para que le quede claro al mundo…quienes son los humanos- dijo, de manera cálida...- Desgraciadamente tienes muchas manchas en la piel y te has bronceado de mas por el sol de desierto así que…¡Muchachas!- llamó, girándose a sus ayudantes- Me la sumergen en la tina con agua tibia y muchas rodajas de naranja-

Fionna entonces frunció el ceño, extrañada.

En efecto, las mucamas prepararon la tina y la sumergieron con muchas rodajas de naranja flotando sobre la superficie del agua. Le pareció agradable e incluso bebió un sorbo para saber si el agua sabía a naranjada…la respuesta fue positiva. Todo iba bien hasta que Rabí les pidió que también sumergiera la cabeza treinta veces por veinte segundos simultáneamente, para que tomara aire también. Para cuando acabó el baño, la humana había tragado más naranjada de lo que le hubiese gustado y terminó toda mareada.

Se dio un tiempo de respirar cuando las mucamas la sentaron en una silla reclinable, donde su cabeza estaba en el lavadero, ahí le lavaron el cabello con decenas de productos extraños, luego de eso le enjuagaron la piel para quitar los azucares de las naranjas y luego le embarraron el cuerpo con mas y mas cremas, con sus manos o con trapos ridículamente suaves. Al salir, le pusieron una bata para que se secara su cuerpo mientras Rabí pasaba la secadora por su larga cabellera dorada y después le cepillo el cabello, donde los nudos, después de esos productos…no existían.

Una vez más, la pararon desnuda frente al espejo de las tres caras y la humana se sorprendió de verse de nuevo. Si de por sí ya era provocativa, en ese momento lo era más. Su piel nívea, lastimada por el viaje y sus aventuras anteriores, ahora era tersa, más cálida y suave a la vista, su cabello tenía más volumen y brillo y su cicatriz…ya no existía.

-Wow…-soltó prendada.

-Si te gusta cómo te ves desnuda, permíteme mostrarte como te verás arreglada- dijo Rabí, mientras le mostraba por el espejo, en un gancho de ropa, su vestido, Fionna, sorprendida y admirada, se volteó para verlo directamente- Te presentó el vestido que hice para ti…me gusta llamarlo…Flor de Fuego Azul. Le puse así porque, el Aura Azul, parecen flamas azules…- dijo el hombre, ampliando su habitual sonrisa. La humana se bajó del banco y lo toco finamente con sus dedos mientras lo miraba mejor.

El vestido era azul con blanco, combinado. Era de fina seda con encajes blancos. Era estraple y tenía un espacio entre ambos pechos, mientras se cerraba en un cruce por la espalda. Su escote iba de este hasta la cadera, la seda con destellos luminosos y la parte de los encajes blancos iba escalonado hasta el suelo, igual que una graciosa cosa que arrastraba un poco por el suelo, sin mencionar las monedas de oro colgantes que tenía en el cruce de las espalda.

Era una completa artesanía ese hermoso vestido que en su vida habría imaginado ponerse. Los brillos le daban la originalidad de "Las flamas azules", los encajes iban a la perfección con su arco...realmente lo había diseñado para su cuerpo, y no para el cuerpo de quince años...sino para la chica de diecisiete.

-Es...Es perfecto...- dijo ella, aun acariciándolo cuidadosamente.

-Lo sé. El de tu hermano es similar...- rió Rabí mientras se rascaba la nuca, de manera modesta- Pero bueno preciosa, antes de ponértelo vamos a ver qué hacemos con el cabello y ese bonito y vibrante rostro-

Nuevamente sentaron a Fionna en la silla, mientras las mucamas le rizaban el cabello con unas tenazas a altas temperaturas que ella jamás había visto, mientras veía a Rabí, concentrado, ponerle una y otra cosa. Comenzó por aplicarle muchísimas cremas, unas olían bien, unas mal...y al final la humana tenia completamente revuelto, tanto que tuvo que pedirle que la dejara respirar un momento.

Luego de eso aplicó lo que el llamó "base de maquillaje liquido" y luego sacó un frasco con polvo traslucido, que con una brocha extendió por el rostro de Fionna, suavemente, mientras a ella se le metía por la nariz, estornudando miles de veces.

Pasó a los ojos, donde Fionna vio que combinó toda clase de colores y las untaba en sus parpados. Vio que predominaba un azul celeste que combinaba con su vestido, pero después vio rosa, amarillo y verde...cosa que le asustó. A saber cómo le estaban dejando la cara...Luego puso lineas y líneas de delineador oscuro, junto con el rímel y paso otro, pero dorado. Este último fue el que más le gustó a Fionna. Por último, se pasó con el colorete...el cual tenía ciertos destellos luminosos, que Rabí llamó "Partículas de oro" cosas que servían para que se viera más natural. Marcó los pómulos, partes del mentón, un poco de la nariz, frente y barbilla...Y dejó el maquillaje de lado, para después, ayudarles a las mucamas, quienes ya tenían todo su cabello rizado.

Entre él y las tres chicas miraron el cabello de Fionna, intercambiando algunas ideas que la humana ni escuchaba por andarse mirando en el espejo...le gustaba su cabello así, con tanto volumen...Se sentía peluda y pachoncita.

Al final, Rabí alzó su cabello en una elegante coleta de medio lado con mechones enmarcando su rostro, y una vez después de eso, sacó unas cadenas finísimas de oro con algunas diminutas flores de piedras preciosas. Fionna se sorprendió de tal joyería.

-Tu hermana me dijo que te gustaban las flores...- sonrió Rabí, al ver la cara de la humana. Fionna solo logró asentir y en su mente cruzó la idea de que había entrevistado a sus personas más cercanas para diseñar su estilo.

Rabí, solo, comenzó a jugar y entrelazar las cadenas entre su cabello, acomodando las flores a la vista y dándole un toque hermoso al cabello suelto de la coleta de Fionna, que era tan largo que le caía incluso por sus hombros y su espalda.

Luego de esto Rabí dio un paso hacia atrás y vio su creación en el delicado rostro de Fionna. Entonces pidió a las chicas que le colocaran con cuidado el vestido a la humana, quien antes se colocó una ropa interior especial que consistía en un sostén sin tirantes y unos calzoncillos a la cadera. Con cuidado de no manchar el vestido, se lo colocaron, Rabí cerró la falda hasta el principio de la cadera y acomodó la cola, mientras le amarraba el cruce de la espalda. Acomodó la seda de manera que se volviera mas esponjosa, le acomodo el cabello, las monedas de oro...retocó un poco el maquillaje donde hizo falta...y finalmente, Rabí se acercó a ella con una caja de cartón blanca.

-Estos me los dio la Princesa- le dijo, mientras dejaba la caja en el taburete y abría la tapa- Dice ella que les agarraste una buena forma cuando bailaste el tango. Claro que...tienen un poco de mi trabajo a mano...-

Tras decir esto se los mostró y la humana se mostró claramente sorprendida...Eran los mismos botines que usó en el Entrenamiento Recreativo, solo que, los veía más lujosos y mucho menos viejos que la otra vez.

Su color oscuro cambió a uno blanco brillante y sedoso, las agujetas eran de filigrana de oro y tenían en los tacones decenas de piedritas azules...Fionna supo reconocerlas al instante: Aqua Marinas. Las más difíciles de encontrar, con eso le quedó claro que...arreglarlas, había costado demasiado...luego recordó que estaba bajo el manto de la Princesa.

-Espero te gusten...- dijo Rabí, pero la boca abierta de la humana era gesto más que suficiente para saber que estaba más que encantada.

La sentaron de nuevo con cuidado, le pusieron unas mini medias y le pusieron los tacones, atándoselos hasta el final. Luego de eso, más alta, la subieron frente al espejo de tres caras y todos observaron admirados de que la Fionna desnuda y sin maquillaje ni aseo se volviera la hermosa mujer que era en ese momento.

Y Fionna también quedó maravillada con el trabajo de Rabí. El maquillaje...Pensó que iba a quedar como payaso y en realidad era el "mejor cuadro" que había visto.

El maquillaje estaba delicadamente esparcido en sus ojos...el rímel y el delineador al estilo árabe hacían que se vieran más grandes y ese azul brillante sobre sus parpados...hacían ver a sus ojos azul mas azules mientras se hacía más claro hacia arriba hasta llegar hasta arriba...que los resaltaba mas. El colorete se veía tan natural y sus mejillas se veían adorables, pero no tan exageradas. Le encantaba verse así y por un momento dudó que hubiera una mujer más hermosa que ella.

-Quedaste lista, preciosa- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa que ella miró detrás del espejo, luego se volteó a él y leyó el complot que tenía en los ojos con la Princesa. Habían hecho eso a propósito, ella demostrándole que era hermosa con quince o diecisiete años, y él, haciendo que esa belleza fuera aun más fuerte de lo que pudiera.

-Gracias, Rabí- se limitó a decirle la humana- Me encanta, me veo realmente…realmente…- Fionna se detuvo en seco cuando se miró de nuevo al espejo y se detuvo, porque en su vida había dicho que se veía hermosa, ni cuando Cake la arregló para el baile de Gumball en el Dulce Reino.

-¿Hermosa?- completó el hombre, haciéndola sentir mejor de lo que ya se sentía. Ella se volteó con una gran sonrisa y sacó el aire que había guardado.

-Si…-

El hombre se acercó a ella y le acarició una de sus mejillas suavemente, sin embargo, no la miraba con dulzura…sino con decisión y esperanza, mientras esos ojos negros como la noche abrasaban los ojos color zafiro de ella. Jamás había visto una mirada tal como para perderse en ella por un tiempo indefinido.

-Vamos, encanto. Esta noche, demuestra lo que te di para sacar a flote. Demuestra de que están hechos los humanos…- le dijo, casi pidiéndole que hiciera un buen trabajo. La humana solo esbozó una sonrisa suspicaz, pero agradecida de que creyera en ellos para dejar claro lo que muchos olvidaron hacía siglos. Así que accedió.

-Seguro….-

* * *

-¡Quédate quieto por el amor de Glob, Jake!- le regañó Marshall, mientras luchaba contra é y su cuello con un elegante moño de traje.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pica! ¡No me gusta!- soltó el perro, agarrando las manos del vampiro y forcejeando contra él.

-Por favor, perro. Tener este lazo rosa tampoco es agradable…¡Así que aguántese como los machos!- le regañó la gata, mirándolo con desaprobación.

-El pelaje de los perros es más delicado que el de las gatas, además, ese lazo es de seda…esta chuchería quien sabe de que esté hecha- soltó en perro, aun forcejeando.

-¡Es de algodón! Por favor, Jake… ¡Deja que te lo ponga!- volvió a tratar Marshall, pero el perro lo miró de manera terca.

-¡NO!- le soltó en la cara.

Marshall se detuvo por un momento y se sentó sobre él, aplastándolo e inmovilizándolo con sus piernas por completo. Anthony, Cake y la Dulce Princesa se sorprendieron de ese gesto, pero luego les agradó ver como Marshall pasaba la correa del moño por el cuello de Jake, hasta ajustársela para que no se la pudiera quitar, luego de eso flotó y se quitó de él.

-¿Ves como no es tan malo?- dijo el vampiro, cruzándose de brazos y viéndole con una sonrisa burlona. Jake lo asesinó con la mirada, mientras se rascaba con su pata su cuello, tratando de deshacerse del "ridículo moño".

-¡Agggg! ¡Quítenme esta serpiente!- gritó, mientras se revolcaba en el suelo, bajo las miradas divertidas de Mu, Beemo y la Dulce Princesa, y las de desaprobación de la gata y Marshall.

-Eres un exagerado…- dijo Marshall, rodando los ojos.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Han visto a Marceline?- de repente, esa voz los distrajo y subieron la mirada a las escaleras, donde venía esa voz…entonces de les desencajó la mandíbula a cada uno.

Era Finn, pero si que estaba irreconocible. Nada que ver con el pequeño niño de camisa azul, zapatillas negras y gorrito blanco de oso polar…Ese joven era lo más parecido a la perfección…y era lo más parecido por su mirada distraída y su despistada forma de caminar.

Llevaba el traje con detalles plateados que brillaban a la luz del candelabro del Salón Principal elegantemente, su chaleco era dorado y la corbata azul celeste, sin mencionar lo bien peinado que estaba y lo guapo y galante que se veía de esa manera. Por primera vez, en efecto, le pareció atractivo a Bonnibel, sin embargo, veía esos ojos y recordaba que ese día Finn era ese hombre fuerte y de buen porte….pero que mañana y el resto de su vida hasta que tuviera esa edad, seguía siendo un niño.

-¿Qué?- dijo el humano, deteniéndose, mientras miraba la expresión del rostro de cada uno, sin entender muy bien por qué tenían esa expresión en sus rostros- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- dijo, tanteándosela.

-¿Finn?- preguntó Jake, como si le costará creer que, aun después de quince años de vivir con él, no fuera su hermano.

-Um…¿si?...- dijo le humano, enarcando una ceja, cosa que le dejó al perro más que claro que era él.

-¡Wow, hermanito! Te dejaron más guapo que Glob mismo- dijo Jake, invadido por la admiración y hablando por cada uno. Finn únicamente sonrió en respuesta, mientras se ruborizaba un poco y se rascaba la nuca, apenado.

-Ejeje…gracias- rió y agradeció con nerviosismo, pero se dio cuenta de que, aun solo ellos, la elegancia estaba presente ahí mismo después de casi un mes o más de estar fuera de casa. La sonrisa, el maquillaje, los vestidos y esos brillos en los ojos le dejaban claro que, cada uno ahí confiaba en él y en Fionna. Que pasará lo que pasará, para ellos siempre serían inmortales- Ustedes también se ven…matemáticos-

Y la verdad, Finn no mentía.

Además de los pendientes en las orejas de Jake y Cake, así como el moño negro y el lazo rosa pastel (cosa que eran ya muchas cosas para ellos) Marshall, la Dulce Princesa y hasta Beemo se habían arreglado para esa noche.

Con Marshall, según lo que había escuchado de Rabí, su hermano gemelo, Rabú, se había encargado de él y de Marceline, una tarea especial que a él le habían dejado, fuera del trabajo de las Olimpiadas, aun cuando le tocaba arreglar a Kuronumo y a Jacobo. A como se veía Marshall y aunque sonara feo, de seguro Ámbar había pedido aquello porque Rabú era el único capaz de trasformar un monstruo a una preciosidad para esa noche.

El traje de Marshall no era demasiado a lo que él tenía y a decir verdad se parecían mucho, salvo que el chaleco de Marshall no era rojo, sino negro, para que no desentonara con su corbata que combinaba con sus ojos color rojo carmesí y, dependiendo de la luz, color rojo sangre, también estaba peinado elegantemente, sin embargo, aun con el aspecto de su cabello algo mojado…aun seguía estando algo rebelde, mientras le caía graciosamente por la frente.

La Dulce Princesa, llevaba un vestido rosa muy pegado lleno de diamantes del mismo color, mientras su cabello estaba recogido en una graciosa bolita que le adornaron con algunos diamantes como si fueran gotas de lluvia, que hacían juego con su collar de brillantes, pendientes y pulseras. El vestido no tenía abertura como los tradicionales, pero lucía su figura delgada y llevaba una hilera de pulseras de diamantes iguales alrededor de sus brazos. El maquillaje consistía en sombras rosas brillantes, demasiado delineador árabe, y ligeras mejillas coloradas para no exagerar, sin mencionar ese labial rosa pastel mate.

Beemo, únicamente se colocó un moñito parecido al de Jake, aunque él, en lugar de protestar, se le veía realmente feliz y hasta elegante para una maquina y Mu no se quedaba atrás, tenía un lazo exactamente igual al de Cake de seda dorada.

-Gracias, Finn- respondió la Dulce Princesa, con una sonrisa agradecida y por todos, quienes también sonrieron en respuesta. El humano asintió con la misma sonrisa, pero luego se volvió a poner serio cuando vio que los portones se abrían de par en par y pasaba un muchacho que también iba elegantemente vestido y peinado, aunque no fuera de su estilo.

-Vaya, veo que Rabí trabajó más que bien contigo- dijo Anthony, llegando al lado de los demás- Debió ser difícil considerando que eres bastante feo…- se burló con una sonrisa, mientras lo barría con la mirada. Él humano apretó los puños y dientes para contenerse de no lanzarle uno de los floreros de la decoración para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas….sin embargo, sonrió de la misma manera y decidió devolvérsela de la misma moneda.

-Bien, no podría decir algo diferente de ti, Thony…- dijo el humano, enfatizando el diminutivo de su nombre, para molestarlo, cosa que funcionó al cien por ciento- ¿No te has preguntado por qué la Princesa no te hará caso? Quizás también seas bastante feo-

Mentira.

Fealdad era el adjetivo que menos se acoplaba a Anthony en esos momentos. Su traje era similar al de él y Marshall, pero su chaleco también era negro, su camisa de almidón era tan blanca como la luz y esa corbata verde lustre hacia que sus ojos se volvieran incluso más claros y calculadores. Sus zapatos también eran elegantes y brillaban por el exceso de boleado…su cabello estaba aun recogido en una coletita a la altura de nuca, pero se tomaron la molestia de combinar la liga del mismo color que su corbata.

-¡Eres un…!- soltó Anthony, mientras se abalanzaba contra él y lo tomaba del saco, mirándolo de cerca, mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada y parecía volverse rojo de la ira y el coraje-¡Agradece que la Princesa me puso como tu instructor! De lo contrario ya te habría matado antes de las Olimpiadas….-

-Vaya…eso viene de un sujeto que está dispuesto a no luchar por la persona que más ama…- dijo Finn, mirándolo sin temor e incluso hasta retándolo, pero entonces lo empujó, haciéndolo a un lado y haciendo que lo soltara- Quería partirle también la cara con sus puños, pero sabía que no era correcto y se veía bastante bien como para ensuciar su traje- Si quiera te deberías dignar a invitarla al Baile…- sugirió el humano de mala manera, mientras se sacudía "la polilla" que el Consejero había dejado en él.

-¿Sabías que el hermano de la Dulce Princesa ya la invitó a ir al Baile con él?- dijo el Consejero, dejándole claro que, aunque quisiera, sus posibilidades eran tan nulas como la idea de que Aroon fuera un ratón.

-Eso no es cierto…- se oyó la voz de la Dulce Princesa, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen- La Princesa declinó la invitación del bastardo de mi hermano- dijo, mirándolos con aburrimiento, pues el tema de su hermano se había comenzado a esparcir por todos los lados del Palacio como agua en grietas, el personal y varios invitados ya sabía que un posible Rey tomaría la mano de la Princesa, pero que ella se resistía.

Tal vez eso estaba afectando el orgullo varonil de Gumball y por eso lo había hecho.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Anthony sorprendido y con un innegable nota de esperanza en su voz.

-Si….Tal vez se dio cuenta de las intenciones de mi hermano- dijo la Dulce Princesa, cruzándose de brazos más fuerte.

-Bueno…en ese caso, debería pedirle que salga contigo esta noche- dijo Marshall a Anthony, mientras posaba su mano en su hombro, dándole animo. El Consejero no pudo evitar exaltarse un poco cuando vio ese gesto de Marshall y su mirada alentadora.

Finn podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero Marshall le agradaba. Era sarcástico como él y tenían cierta forma de pensar de manera similar, era agradable y divertido y lo saludó alegremente cuando iba a los entrenamientos a recoger a Fionna. Le agradaba.

-Gracias, Rey Vampiro- dijo de manera cortés, cosa que a Marshall le sorprendió un poco y sonrió en respuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le guardaba ese respeto ni a él ni a Marceline por ser Los Reyes Vampiro, pero quizás se debía a su personalidad parecida y a esa humildad en la que siempre estuvieron envueltos.

-Si…pero en un momento que bajé, le dirás que quieres moverlas con ella…- dijo Jake, con su personalidad explosiva, a lo que el Consejero sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias, Jake…-

-¿Qué le van a decir qué a quien?- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, entonces todos voltearon y se toparon con la criatura más hermosa que a lo mejor sus ojos jóvenes habían visto.

Era la Princesa Ámbar, que tenía una cara de completa ignorancia a su plática y la verdad, hasta a Marshall dejó boquiabierto. Pocas veces había visto a Katherine tan…arreglada y hermosa, pero en esa ocasión, quien quiera que hubiese sido su maquillista, se había pasado en ponerla en exceso de belleza.

Su vestido era dorado, tenía un corte en los pechos parecido al de Fionna, a diferencia que no tenía la abertura y simplemente se cruzaba hasta atarse a la espalda. Pero de ahí, su cintura estaba dorada por hileras de filigrana de oro con las típicas moneditas tintineantes, y su falda era de seda con una abertura en una pierna, dejando ver las costosas zapatillas de oro que algún buen herrero-zapatero o lo que fuera, le había construido. Todo el vestido brillaba por las diminutas partículas luminosas…y los velos en sus brazos era lo que más resaltaban y la hacían ver más elegante y hermosa. Tenía dos cuatro aros de oro, dos en cada brazo, uno abajo del hombro y otro abajo del codo, de donde estaban atados velos de seda finísima que se movía graciosamente a su caminar, formando una "U" cada uno.

El maquillaje constaba de sombras doradas que hacían ver más claros sus ojos color topacio, el rubor con partículas de oro color durazno le daba un toque adorable, pero el delineador y el rímel árabe dejaban ver su naturaleza sensual, pero compasiva. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una elegante media coleta con mechones enmarcando su rostro, pero de estos, hacia la coleta había las misas líneas de filigrana dorada y en lugar de monedas había diamantes diminutos, hasta que del amarre de la coleta, salía una cascada de estas piedras en estas hileras, dándole un toque celestial a su espalda además de ese dragón en ella.

-¡Hay, Papantla!- soltó Jake, con los ojitos brillosos- ¡Se ve preciosa, Princesa!-

-Gracias, Jake. Debo decir que ustedes también me impresionan- dijo Ámbar, con una gran sonrisa- Mis estilistas serán buenos, pero…Ustedes son personas muy guapas-

-Hay, Princesa….por favor…- dijo Cake, dando un manotazo al aire con expresión modesta y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es la verdad…- rió la Princesa, pero luego se puso más seria- Y….díganme… ¿Qué era lo que me tenían que decir?-

Todos se pusieron tensos y tragaron saliva ruidosamente, sobre todo Anthony, quien estaba completamente ruborizado cuando la vio bajar de esa manera tan...¿Celestial?

Había visto a la Princesa muchas veces arreglada...para entrevistas, juntas, bailes...y más, pero en ese momento si que se habían pasado, y de nuevo le molestaba, porque era imposible no sentir atracción hacia ella de esa manera.

La Princesa enarcó una ceja al ver el notable nerviosismo en el rostro de sus amigos, entonces, el humano lo empujó hacia el frente, ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para actuar y desquitarse.

-¡Anthony quiere decirle algo!- lo delató. El Consejero al instante se giró a él, fulminándolo con la mirada, aun muy apenado.

-Finn...- masculló molesto entre dientes...pero el humano solo le hizo un gesto de que no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿Si, Anthony?- dijo la Princesa, invitándolo a que fuera sincero con ella. El la miró algo asustado esta vez y muy colorado de su cara.

-Si...je, je...¿Sabe? Es un poco tonto, a decir verdad...-se excusó el consejero, mientras se rascaba la nuca, con una risita nerviosa.

-Nada es lo suficientemente tonto si viene de mi Consejero- respondió ella, sonriendole dulcemente- ¿Que querías decirme?-

-Ejem...bueno...me preguntaba si...usted...eh...si usted...um...quería...si...este...um...- comenzó a balbucear sin sentido, mientras la Princesa lo miraba aun sin comprender, mientras cada pestañeo lo hacía ponerse más rojo.

-¡Deja de balbucear, Anthony y díselo!- replicó Jake. Ámbar miró extrañada al perro y luego a su Consejero de nuevo.

-Okey...¿Qué sucede?...- dijo la Princesa, mirando a su siervo aun mas confundida y algo molesta de pensar que eso más bien se estaba volviendo en una burla más que nada.

-Je...Bueno...Princesa, me preguntaba si...usted...¿Quisiera ir conmigo al baile?- preguntó Anthony de la manera más cortes que pudo...pero en realidad el miedo se denotaba un poco en su voz, sin mencionar su mano temblorosa que le había tendido y su cara cabizbaja y sonrojada.

Finn temió que le diera un colapso nervioso o que saliera gritando...pero supo que no pasaría cuando vio la reacción de la Princesa.

Parecía sorprendida más que nada...Y si lo estaba. Porque nunca en su vida, por lo extraño que pareciera, había ido a un baile con Anthony como pareja. No por otra cosa relacionadas con hormonas ni complicados sentimientos, sino porque no le había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza.

Quizas no era porque Anthony fuese menor que ella, salvo por el año antepasado, donde tenia quince y aun lo veía como un niño y habia llevado a otras chicas de su edad y el pueblo a cada Baile.

El año pasado, por ejemplo, llevó a un bonita artesana con gran fama en el pueblo, de una belleza inigualable a decir verdad. Tez morenísima y labios color cereza...Tal vez esa chica fue el amuleto que hizo que Anthony ganara la competencia...pero luego, nunca más la volvió a ver con el Consejero.

Por eso le resultaba algo extraño, pero no podía aceptar la invitación...aunque no lo deseaba así.

Después del abrazo en la habitación de la Enfermería del Rey Helado y los dos besos que le dio tras el ataque de Zoey...le tomó mucho, pero finalmente recapacitó y lo hizo cuando vio a Marceline y a Finn tomados de la mano al salir de la Sala de Entrenamientos.

Dos vidas completamente distintas, siglos de diferencia de edad, por no decir que Finn no estaba a la altura de Marceline ni en esa vida. Reina Vampiro...Ultimo Humano...Princesa...Consejero... ¿Qué tanta diferencia había?

Si...le parecía que fue ayer cuando acogió a Anthony, un pequeño e indefenso muchacho de catorce años que no tenía ni idea de que sería de su vida. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y ese escuálido cuerpo se volvió un hombre fuerte, seductor, con un gran corazón, el mejor arquero del reino, la persona más inteligente que ella pudo conocer...y su confidente. La única persona que jamás la juzgó por su pasado o por su aparente edad de dieciséis.

Los siglos de diferencia eran lo mismo que Marshall y Marceline le llevaban a Fionna y Finn...solo que Anthony era mayor... ¿Pero que eran comparados tres o dos años a una eternidad? Nada. Además, Anthony era de mucha confianza, lealtad, amor...tal vez a nadie le había visto tal fidelidad hasta que encontró esos ojos esmeralda...y claro, a Aroon.

Pero de Aroon jamás se enamoraría...solo lo había visto cuatro veces en su forma humana y ya, además era otro vinculo con él. Anthony era Anthony...su Consejero, uno de sus mejores amigos en su vida, un gran confidente, alguien que no la iba a juzgar y que jamás...se enamoraría de él.

Se visualizó a la idea de que ese Anthony pequeño había desaparecido...y solo tenía a ese joven de diecisiete años, de juventud eterna y lealtad...fuera de las monarquía...¿Por que no se iba a enamorar de él si era el ser más perfecto en el Reino?

La respuesta era si a los tres besos...Estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella.

Asi que puso la sonrisa más cálida, agradable y sincera que alguien podría tener.

-Hay, Anthony...me alagas...- dijo, con un tono de voz tan ridículamente cursi que cada uno de los que estaban ahí tuvo que mirarla para cerciorarse de que no estaba dañada mentalmente. Incluso el mismo Consejero se sorprendió y la miró sin dar crédito- Y la verdad si quisiera ir contigo...- dijo...deslizando suavemente su mano sobre la suya.

-Hay Papantla...- susurró Jake, conteniendo la emoción igual que la mayoría, quien miraban ansiosos por saber la respuesta de la Princesa.

-Pero me temo que no lo hare...- respondió al final, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Y del cielo, todos pasaron a tocar la tierra de la manera más brusca jamás contada.

La respuesta no solo borró la sonrisota de Finn, no hizo que Marshall tocara el suelo de golpe cuando lo oyó ni que la cara de Cake quedara marcada por el duro golpe de frustración que se dio...Hizo que los ánimos del Consejero y que las esperanzas que el vampiro le había dado le explotaran en su nariz...y el su corazón.

Sabía que Ámbar no quería nada con él...pero, ¿Era necesario decirlo de manera tan sínica y común?

-¿Pero por qué?- soltó Finn, algo enojado a decir verdad. Casi se agarra a puñetazos con ese chico todo para que al final ella simplemente dijera "No" de esa manera y con esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, verás, Finn...No es que yo no quiera. Simplemente es que, por tradición, la Princesa no puede llevar parejas a los Bailes para poder bailar e interactuar con otros caballeros solteros. Aquí es como una regla muy formal de etiqueta...-explicó Ámbar y luego miró a la Dulce Princesa- Esa fue la razón por la cual también le dije que no a su hermano, Princesa-

-Ni se preocupe- dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo de manera aburrida- Con tradición o sin ella, hizo bien en rechazarlo- bromeó esta, a lo que la Princesa le respondió con una risita.

-Es por eso que no, Anthony...- dijo ella, mientras el Consejero la miraba como si no entendiera nada, entonces le pellizco una mejilla para que reaccionara- Ya deberías saberlo como el Consejero, Thony...- dijo melosamente y bajó de las escaleras, pasándolo de largo. Tardaría un rato en reaccionar.

Bueno, le alegraba un poco porque así jamás le hubiera atinado a la razón de delinear la oferta del Príncipe...Igual a él, aunque cuando lo rechazó al principio fue como si diez agujas perforaran su corazón y cada arteria rápidamente y sin compasión alguna.

Quiso matar a Finn, poner sus manos en su cuello y estrangularlo por haberle hecho hacer esa experiencia tan intensa para nada...Pero reparó en que ni él sabía de esa norma de etiqueta...aunque debió hacerlo. Eso explicaba porque ella accedía a bailar con cada monarca que la paraba...y porque nunca iba con pareja a las entrevistas.

Nunca, hasta ese momento que le daba importancia, se había percatado de ello.

Mientras la Princesa se paseaba entre ellos para ver el buen trabajo que habían hecho cada uno de sus estilistas, sobre todo Rabí y Rabú, quienes habían puesto irreconocibles a Finn, volviendo ese chico inocente a un seductor rubio y al vampiro el ser más sensual que alguien podía tocar.

-Que bien trabajaron con ustedes- dijo ella, mirando a Finn- Rabí se inspiró mucho ¿Eh?-

-Je, je...Me cayó bien...- rió Finn, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Marshall flotó hasta ella y la encaró muy de cerca, mientras volaba de cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Me dejó galán?- dijo el vampiro, sonriendo audazmente.

-Sería un delito decir que no...- dijo la Princesa, mientras le daba un leve zape.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye!- se quejó el vampiro, enderezándose y sobándose la cabeza. Ámbar y los demás rieron...incluso Anthony, no pudo evitar sonreír pese a ese alivio y ligera decepción luego de la respuesta de la Princesa. Una de las cosas que más amaba de ella...efectivamente era su picardía.

-Je...Bueno, Princesa... ¿Podría decirme a qué hora bajaran Marcy y Fionna?- dijo el humano, tratando de no sonar impaciente, pero la verdad moría de ganas por saber qué había hecho Rabú con ella.

Si al Vampiro lo dejó como la cosa más sexy del mundo...tal vez Marceline en esos momentos esta irreconocible.

-Pero...Si Fionna y Marceline ya bajaron desde hace media hora- dijo la Princesa, extrañada. Los rostros de todos adquirieron la misma posición y la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Ya bajaron?- preguntó el vampiro sin creérselo, pues cuando él y Cake llegaron al Salón se dispusieron esperarlas...ahora veían que había sido para nada...Además de que ahora les preocupaba donde estaban las muchachas.

Entonces se escuchó un pequeño atentado en el portón del comedor, como si un plato de la vajilla de metal de cayera...y luego fueron unos reclamos. Los chicos se miraron entre si y se dirigieron a los portones que daban al comedor, donde pelaron los oídos y escucharon mejor.

Era dos voces femeninas y no era difícil de imaginar de quienes eran...una voz suave y sensual y la otra sínica y sonora.

-¡Dámelo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!- dijo la de la voz sonora.

-¡Tienes mas ahí! ¡Es el único de frambuesas que queda y soy un vampiro!- gritó la de la voz sensual.

-¡Eres inmortal! ¡Yo moriré si no me meto algo al estomago!- replicó la otra.

-¡Hay más pastelillos!-

Ámbar, cansada de tratar de descifrar voces (aunque estaba noventa por ciento segura de quienes eran), abrió en cerrojo de la puerta y dejó que los portones se abrieran de par en par, dejando ver a las dos muchachas que se temían.

En efecto, eran Fionna y Marceline...lamentablemente la impresión que tuvo el vampiro y el humano no era la delicada y majestuosa cuando vieron bajar a Ámbar toda agraciada por las escaleras.

Las chicas estaban arrebatándose un pequeño _muffin _de chocolate con relleno de frambuesas. La bandeja vacía y con solo migajas las delataba, por no decir de sus bocas llenas...las cuales tragaron el bocado cuando vieron a Finn y a Marshall.

Pero los chicos no estaban boquiabiertos al igual que el resto por eso...sino porque, aun con la boca llena, matandose por un pastelito y mirándolos con susto...las bellezas enfrente de ellos eran descomunales.

Marshall incluso tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse que esa chica de hermosas curvas resaltadas por el vestido de partículas luminosas cuidadosamente diseñado...el maquillaje que hacía ver sus ojos mas azules, su altura sensual...Era un cuero la chica y la verdad admiró el talento de Rabí.

Pero Finn admiró el talento de Rabí. Lo que le hizo a Marcy no tuvo precio. Desapareció esa peligrosa naturaleza por completo de ella...per resalto más su sensualidad al cien por ciento.

Llevaba un vestido rojo corto, con una manga y de la espalda tenía un escote tan atrevido que estaba al ras de su trasero. Lo más bonito era la fina seda roja con partículas luminosas que hacían arcos mientras retrocedían, formando una elegante cola que al caminar danzaba graciosamente, pero estaban unidas a unos anillos que Marceline tenia...por los que, al mover sus brazos, también se movían suavemente las telas.

El peinado...la verdad Rabú no se quebró demasiado la cabeza, pero hizo ver a Marceline mas hermosa de lo que ya era...Dejó su cabello suelto, pero lo rizó completamente y las graciosa ondulaciones caían por la espalda, los hombros y su rostro...El maquillaje fue mas simple que el de Fionna, pero con el delineador hizo maravillas y los ojos de Marceline se vieron más grandes, bonitos, claros y hasta inocentes.

Como adornos del cabello, coloco una serie de finas cadenas con diamantes, que le daban un toque hermoso al cabello azabache de la vampiresa. No tuvo que poner maquillaje, dado a que la muerte era la mejor crema de belleza para tener un cutis nada lastimado, solo bastó un poco de colorete. Le dio una costosa gargantilla de diamantes con unos pendientes que le hacían juego...y en lugar de zapatillas, usaba unos botines muy parecidos a los de Fionna, pero negros y con rubíes incrustados en el tacón de aguja.

-Si...Parte de mi corazón me decía que eran ustedes- dijo ella, con una sonrisa audaz y ojos bromistas-¿Por qué rayos se andan arrebatando ese pastelillo?-

-La humana no entiende que debo alimentarme de rojo o reprobare "Alimentación" y moriré- se quejó la vampiresa, ignorando el gesto boquiabierto de Finn.

-Y esta linda vampira no entiende que debo comérmelo yo o reprobare "Alimentación Humana" y moriré- se quejó Fionna, tirando mas del pastelillo.

-No sé de qué tanto pelean...Grace hizo toda una bandeja- dijo la Princesa, con gesto inexpresivo.

-Si...Sobre eso...- comenzó a decir Fionna con una sonrisa nerviosa...mientras tomaba la bandeja de plata de la mesa y la dejaba ver vacía y solo con unas migajas-Creo que necesitarán más pastelillos para la noche-

-¡Huy! Grace se va a enfadar mucho...-canturreó Cake, burlonamente.

-¡Fionna anduvo de glotona!- la acusó Marceline.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que dijo "Asaltemos la bandeja de pastelillos frambuesa" en primer lugar!- reclamó Fionna.

-Fi...- ese suspiro hizo que a la aludida que se le enchinara la piel y mirar al proveedor de esa voz.

Era Marshall. Estaba tan concentrada en adquirir para ella el pastelito que no se detuvo a mirar no guapo que había quedado su novio gracias a la mano del hermano de su estilista.

Ese cabello peinado finamente de lado...y aun si las puntas tocaban graciosamente su frente, dándole a sus ojos un brillo mas místico y calculador, por no decir del traje que le habían otorgado y que combinaba con su cabello. Le costaba trabajo imaginar otra criatura con la sensualidad a la vista de esa manera.

Pero la reacción que tenían los rostros de Finn y Marshall no tenía precio. Sus mandíbulas estaban completamente desencajadas y sus mejillas rojas. Era una de las pocas veces que les aceleraban así los corazones, sobre todo el inerte de Marshall.

Finn, pese a tener diecisiete, tenía la cara de niño inocente de hacía días al ver a Marceline así. Era bellísima, sensual, hermosa...la verdad se habían empeñado a dejarlo sin aliento de golpe. Marcy no se sorprendió tanto dado a que en el día había lo había visto ya vestido, solo que le gustaba su cabello bien peinado y brillante.

Sin embargo, la atracción sensual de Marceline era un poco normal por su naturaleza y la de Finn ya había sido vista...La que si dejó ojos deslumbrados fue Fionna.

Todos esos apodos como "marimacha" "chica poco femenina" y demas, quedaban totalmente baqueados por la calidad de belleza que tenía en ese momento. Tenía una cara de ángel, era la verdad, sin mencionar su perfecta estatura y sus sexys "curvas".

No tenía nada que ver con la niña inocente y rellenita que él conoció, esa era una Fionna nueva y terriblemente provocativa. Pero no por cada gota de su sangre...sino por su físico. Si, ya no era solo su bondadoso corazón, era esa preciosidad en su rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Qué...?- respondió la humana algo sonrojada por la cara del joven vampiro...

Este, sin embargo no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y cargarla, mientras le plantaba el mejor beso ara la persona más bella que había visto...Fue tan repentino que hasta la levantó a varios centímetros del suelo e hizo que soltara el pastelillo...

Pastelillo que fue salvado por Marceline, quien lo atrapó en el aire...

La humana no le correspondió a Marshall, por sorpresa. Nadie decía su nombre de la nada y la miraba con ese aspecto bobalicón en el rostro. Y vaya que era así cuando vio su cara, por eso le sorprendía...Como si nunca hubiese visto maquillada a una mujer.

Pero entonces le cayó un poco la verdad sobre sus hombros. No solo era eso...No solo era el hecho de verla más hermosa que otros días...Era el hecho de tener un recuerdo frente a él. Besar ese recuerdo, tocarlo y disfrutarlo...la parte más significativa del regalo de Ámbar.

Bien, no se pudo sentir más feliz. Para eso estaba así en esos momentos.

El vampiro tuvo que cortar el beso al ver que no le respondía, pero solo vio la típica sonrisa traviesa, pero inocente, de Fionna.

-Eh...je, je...Y eso...¿Por que?- le preguntó la humana, aunque fue una pregunta bastante estándar. Ella ya conocía la respuesta.

-Te ves hermosa, Fi...Rabí hizo un excelente trabajo- dijo Marshall, acariciando una de sus mejillas, mientras la humana sonreía aun mas colorada. Le encantaba estar así con él, tan cerca, ambos admirando la belleza del otro.

-Pues Rabú no se queda atrás...- dijo la humana sonriendo, mientras acariciaba levemente el cabello de Marshall, con cuidado de no despeinarlo.

Marceline, al ver el buen ambiente que su primo sin querer había creado, aprovechó para ser suyo el pastelillo y abrió la boca para morderlo...pero entonces algo tiró de su mano y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Lo siguiente fue el sentir de unos labios muy conocidos presionando los suyos.

Pestañeó y dirigió su mirada al que había asaltado sus labios y no le sorprendió cuando vio el cabello rubio, delicadamente peinado ni esas mejillas sonrojadas o esos ojos inocentes cerrados, disfrutándolo.

Pero también el tuvo que deshacer el beso. Quería observa su fino rostro con ese maquillaje ligero y bien hermosamente esparcido. Por un instante sintió que quedaba flechado de nuevo.

-Ni creas que me olvidé de ti...- susurró de manera cálida- Te vez muy hermosa...-

-Gracias...- dijo Marceline sonriendo y algo colorada- A ti también te quedó bien el traje de pingüino...-

-Claro que si...- dijo Finn, acariciando su cabello.

-Sí, si...que guapos somos todos- dijo Ámbar, haciéndole un poco de gula a la tensión cursi y romántica que se había creado- ¿Ya viste a tu hermana?-

-Por supuesto, Princesa...-dijo Finn, animado y luego le sonrió a la humana- Fi, estas hermosa...-

-Gracias, hermano. Tu también te ves muy apuesto- dijo la humana, devolviéndole el cumplido.

-Si, bueno...Rabú hizo lo que pudo por tu novia...- se burló el vampiro de Marceline, mientras Fionna le pegaba levemente en el brazo.

-Eres un grosero...- le reclamó la humana, pero Marcy únicamente le respondió con una sonrisa sínica.

-Que mal, Fionna. Rabú por tu novio no pudo hacer nada...- contestó con esa sonrisa.

Y así Marceline desequilibraba el marcador de 0-100.

Finn trató de aguantar la risa pero al final explotó en carcajadas y Fionna le secundó, seguida por la Princesa Ámbar, Jake y Cake y finalizando por la Dulce Princesa e incluso por Anthony. Esta vez sí se había pasado la vampira.

Sin embargo, Finn se dedicó a disfrutar de esas risas que su novia había creado y de la divertida cara de ira y humillación de Marshall. Tal vez, en tres días, eras risas serían llantos, o un rotundo silencio que mataría a cada uno de ellos.

-Por cierto...chicas...- dijo la Dulce Princesa, captando la atención de Marcy y Fionna. Entonces señaló al suelo, donde las aludidas miraron y abrieron los ojos de ira y frustración.

El último pastelillo estaba aplastado en el suelo, completamente deshecho e incomible. Fue cuando el vampiro y el humano se pusieron palidísimos y la vampira y la humana se pusieron rojas de ira, mientras gritaban al unísono el nombre de sus respectivos novios.

-¡MARSHALL!-

-¡FINN!-

* * *

La noche en el desierto era perfecta. Ni tan fría ni tan cálida...templada, con la brisa del mar llenándole los pulmones a cada uno y el aire cálido sobre sus poros y piel. El cielo era negro y estaba lleno de estrellas que parecían diamantes y con forme se iba hacia el horizonte de las dunas se hacía azul rey.

Las olas del mar estaban tranquilas y parecía un espejo que reflejaban la hermosa luna llena brillante y blanca que había en el cielo...y en la costa, reflejaba las luces de adornos del Palacio...Luces doradas, polvillo de oro, flores de piedras preciosas que reflejaban su fulgor por aquellas. Gente elegante entrando y saliendo del Palacio...Monarcas y soberanos que venían de todos los lugares conocidos.

Y que eran dirigidos a uno de los extremos del palacio...a un auditorio general y exageradamente lujoso. Los del personal, elegantemente vestido con un uniforme tan mas limpio, elegante y costoso cada uno que el mismo oro, daban lugares a los invitados especiales y a los monarcas, mientras las cámaras se preparaban para televisar en una pantalla enorme las entrevistas, la cual se hallaba en la plaza principal, donde todo el Reino estaba reunido.

Finn y Fionna tuvieron que despedirse de Marshall, Marceline, sus hermanos y los demás para ser conducidos por uno de los guardias principales por detrás de bambalinas, donde todos los demás competidores se encontraban ahí.

La elegancia de cada uno de los participantes, por muy bellos o feos que fueran era extremista...y dejaba ver lo bueno que era cada uno de los estilistas que Ámbar y de seguro Anthony habían elegido para cada uno según su forma de ser.

Cada uno estaba reluciente y dejaba ver parte de su poder y su hogar un poco. Todos se preparaban, preparando sus discursos, preparando palabras, preparando mejor sus palabras, los estilistas retocaban el maquillaje y los atuendos...otros platicaban e intercambiaban pláticas con cumplidos.

Finn, picado por la curiosidad, asomó la cabeza por los laterales del escenario para ver el auditorio de frene, ya que a él y a Fionna los habían metido por la puerta trasera, detrás de bambalinas. Entonces se maravillo con lo que vio.

El escenario parecía ser de cristal, pero en realidad era diamantes duro, donde se proyectaban sus partículas luminosas con los proyectores sobre ellos, mientras que al fondo estaba el telón rojo.

Los asientos estaban acomodados en centro, derecha, izquierda, y todos eran de un hermoso color vino de terciopelo, y arriba, en los palcos, había más. El techo parecía ser de fina caoba, pero tenía muchas decoraciones barrocas de oro solido y puro...y de el salían y colgaban tres enormes candelabros de diamantes y otras piedras, dando una iluminación agradable.

Pero le sorprendió ver la cantidad de personas que había. Muchos monarcas, demasiados para poder contarlos con los dedos o la mente si quiera, vestidos con elegancia. A algunos los supo reconocer a simple vista...Como a Limonagrio y su amigo, de seguro la Dulce Princesa le había pedido que los invitara.

Vio también a algunos jefes, como la Banda de Magos y demás. Era como si, antes de su muerte, tuviera ahí el recuento de todas sus aventuras vividas con Jake. Solo que estaban disfrazados de elegancia y la emoción se les denotaba en los ojos cuando saludaban a otros y entablaban conversación.

Era extraño, pero se sentía con pena de que lo vieran así...grande, cuando la mayoría únicamente lo conocían por ser ese niño inocente y aventurero...y esa noche iba a demostrar que no lo era del todo. Que cuando creciera, sería así y que por primera vez se había rehusado a ayudar a otros con sus ambiciones para buscar las suyas...y quedarse con Marceline.

Si antes de morir tenía esa oportunidad...no podía agradecerle más a la vida.

Miró la enorme pantalla frente al escenario y detrás del público, mientras grababa a algunos invitados y los camarógrafos preparaban sus cosas para guardar cada cosa de esa velada. Anthony le explicó que esa transmisión llegaría al pueblo y que era importante no verla a menos que no se dirigieran al público.

-¿Finn?- alguien le picó su espalda, al instante se reincorporó y se dio la vuelta nervioso de que espiar antes de tiempo hubiese sido una restricción.

Pero su pulso se normalizó cuando vio la pequeña y menudita figura que tenía enfrente. Era Rubí, quien estaba con su apacible sonrisa de siempre, mientras que esos ojos eran los mismos que los de un cachorro; grandes y brillantes.

Llevaba un bonito vestido rojo estraple con muchas capas de tul en la falda, la cual era corta y dejaba ver los bonitos botines negros que hacían juego con su cabello, el cual le había arreglado con una cascada de diamantes, simulando al rocío de las flores. Llevaba un lazo al cuello y unos diminutos aretes en forma de caracol, por no decir que se tomaron la molestia de alaciar su rizado y rebelde cabello oscuro, y en ese momento destellaban más y le llegaba cerca de la cintura.

-Hola, Rubí- dijo el humano alegremente-Te ves muy linda...-

-Gracias...Tu te ves muy...guapo...-dijo ella, mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba- Había oído que te veías apuesto...pero no creí que así de demasiado...-

-Bueno...en parte fue Rabí el que nos preparó- dijo él, algo ruborizado y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Rabí te preparó?- preguntó de repente ella, sorprendida. Este cambio de humor sin duda sorprendió al humano y la miró algo extrañado.

-Oye, Finn... ¿Podrías atarme mi...?- dijo Fionna, acercándose a su hermano con un brazalete de oro blanco en la mano, cuando vio a la chica-Oh...Hola, Rubí-

-¡Fionna!...-soltó la chica, mirándola hacia arriba, pues le llevaba media cabeza cuando un día anterior estaban más o menos de la misma estatura- ¡Mírate nada más! Estas...preciosa...-

-Gracias- respondió la humana, algo ruborizada- Tu...tambien estas preciosa. Me encanta tu vestido...esta todo...todo...mmmm...todo...- dijo la humana, tratando de buscar un buen adjetivo.

-¿Coqueto?- completó la Ninfa con la descripción que su mismo estilista le había dado.

-Eso...- dijo la humana, chasqueando los dedos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- ¿A ti también te preparó Rabí?-

-Si...- contestó ella- Es grandioso ¿No crees? Dudo que pueda haber un mejor diseñador que él...-

-O un mejor ganador de la Perla, si lo quieres ver así...- mencionó Rubí, picando un poco la curiosidad de ambos, por lo que, la voltearon a ver tan sorprendidos como cuando se enteraron de que Anthony también había sido participante...y ganador.

-Bueno…Cuando lo vi hoy…tenía el mismo brillo en sus muñecas- mencionó la humana, cayendo en la cuenta y recordando aquello. Rubí asintió.

-Así es. Pero no entró por voluntad propia. La Princesa lo obligó a hacerlo, porque Rabí y su hermano Rabú están conectados con la Madre Tierra de estos territorios…además de que había algo acerca de un…um…Pacto me parece- explicó Rubí, dándoles toda la información que podía. Los humanos al instante le prestaron mucho más atención de la podían.

-¿Un pacto?- repitió Finn, mirándola más serio que su habitual sonrisa y su distraída mirada- ¿Con quién?-

-No estoy segura. Pero Shadow el otro día dijo algo acerca de que era un ser que no era de esta dimensión….Si no de otra. Tenía un nombre que parecía "Esfera"- dijo la pelinegra, alzando la mirada y tratando de acordarse. Entonces el corazón de Finn se aceleró y no pudo evitar tomar a Rubí fuertemente de los hombros, sobresaltándola a ella y a su hermana.

-¿La Nocheosfera?- le preguntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La chica lo miró con cierto temor y sorpresa de tenerlo así de cerca….sobre todo por su expresión asustada y su corazón que se escuchaba a través del pulso de sus manos.

-Si…Era ese el nombre…- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

-Finn….Déjala…Le harás daño…- comentó la humana, tomando una de las maños de su hermano, quien accedió al instante, soltando un suspiro resignado. Por alguna razón, le comenzó a doler la cabeza….Y no era por los nervios que traía por las entrevistas…Era otro estrago amargo….Igual que el que vivió en el Ultimo Desierto- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Fionna, al ver su repentino aspecto pálido.

-No es una coincidencia, Fi…- se limitó a responder el humano, mientras el flequillo cubría sus ojos- La Princesa nos está tratando de decir algo. Los dos…Rabí y Rabú….tienen que ver con las Olimpiadas igual que Anthony….y con lo del Conde…-

Fionna amplió los ojos ante la deducción de su hermano, pero ya la había visto venir, y a decir verdad, había pensado lo mismo que él, desde Anthony, por alguna razón les había puesto a la persona a la que le tenía más confianza…y él que recientemente había ganado….Y en esos momentos les había puesto a ellos y a sus novios dos sujetos que, no solo había tenido que ver con las Olimpiadas, sino que, cómo había dicho Rubí, habían sido los mejores ganadores y tenían que ver con un asunto del pasado que se entrelazaba con el de ellos….El Conde Bonestier, el Padre de Marshall, el Tío de Marshall, el Hermano de Hunson, El Enemigo de la Princesa….y de ellos.

De repente Finn sintió que Ámbar no había sido sincera del todo con él, la noche en la que le contó todo su pasado…Recordó que le dijo que le serviría….pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que si podían ganar las Olimpiadas y subirle la moral? No….había algo más…Algo que ella no le había contado…Pero que por eso había dejado muchas piezas a seguir…Anthony, Rabí, Rabú, su historia, Zoey, Las Scream Queens, los Siete Jueces….todo era una cadena…Era…como una tabla de ajedrez que ella estaba manipulando para ayudarlos…pero ¿Para qué o por qué?

Ahí estaba la ira de Anthony hacia ellos. Que ella estaba arriesgando más de lo que su joven corazón pero su vieja madurez le estaban dando y la verdad era comprensible. ¿Por qué ayudaría a unos forasteros? ¿Por qué les brindaría tantos placeres y comodidades? ¿Por qué los estaba ayudando con su propio pasado más que a los otros Peones? ¿Qué quería de ellos? Ser la mejor amiga de Marceline podría decir un poco de eso; salvaría a su novio para hacerle ese favor enorme a quien le salvó la vida y a quien quería mucho….pero…No se iba con esa finta. Había algo más…Una parte del pasado que ni ella, ni el Diario de Marceline, ni Marshall habían contado…

-¡Hey, Finn!- esa voz amable y sonora les hizo pegar un respingo a los tres, aunque Rubí no entendía muy bien eso último de "Conde…". Los chicos voltearon y vieron como se dirigían a ellos Justin, Deinux y Shadow….Los tres nada comparables con los tres chicos que terminaban sudorosos y despeinados en los entrenamientos- Hola, chicos…- saludó el joven llegando a ellos.

-Justin…¡Qué bien se ven!- dijo la humana, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. No la fingió, pues realmente esos tres chicos le sacaban una sonrisa y la ponía de buen humor, igual que a Finn, pero recordó lo importante que era para ellos mantener en secreto los problemas con el Conde y los Rebeldes de la Nocheosfera.

-Lo mismo digo de, Fionnita….Estás radiante…- contestó Justin, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y su linda sonrisa…entonces no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos a Rubí, quien lo miraba con sus ojos de duende indefenso mientras que para él era la piedra más brillante que había encontrado. Finn casi se atraca de la risa cuando vio como sus ojos se abrieron imitando el estilo de una caricatura japonesa- Hay…Rubí…Je, je….Madre mía…Te ves…hermosa…- balbuceó, mientras se rascaba la nuca mas sonrojado.

-Gracias…- dijo la chica, también ligeramente ruborizada- Tu también te vez muy bien, Justin…-

No mentía, pero le faltó decir que Shadow y Deinux estaban exactamente igual y que sin duda, arrancarían gritos femeninos en el público cuando salieran. Sus trajes no eran muy diferentes al de Finn o Marshall, pero variaba el color de las corbatas...La de Justin era color azul rey, la de Deinux color naranja fuego y la de Shadow negra con reflejos a la luz.

Sin embargo, el cabello castaño de Justin seguía alborotado y caído de manera graciosa y seductora, el de Deinux peinado hacia atrás cuidadosamente y el Shadow de lado, mas sus gafas le daban un aspecto más misterioso y calculador.

-Y usted...Mi queridísima Fionna...Debo decir que hoy se ve más hermosa de lo que mi corazón podría soportar...- dijo el joven Deinux, tomando la mano de la humana y besándola galantemente.

Fionna lo miró algo divertida, pero agradecida y para nada cohibida. Ya se había acostumbrado a las galanterías a lo largo del día, como las de Neko y Max antes del ataque de Zoey...Así que, en señal de agradecimiento, la humana besó la mejilla del joven de cabello cobrizo.

-Tú también te ves muy bien, Deinux…- dijo, sonriéndole.

-Hay….Queridísima Fionna….Hay…- soltó el joven, muy sonrojado, mientras se tambaleaba algo mareado. Todos rieron, a excepción de Shadow, quien lo detuvo de un hombro, mientras sus gafas brillaban combinando en una mueca clásica de su personalidad introvertida y misteriosa.

-Deinux y su estúpida debilidad por las mujeres…- mencionó, con voz ronca y amargando las risas de los muchachos, quienes lo miraron sin gracia y con agradecimiento sarcástico por haberles arruinado el ambiente humorístico que se había creado.

-Y tu y tu buen humor de siempre, Shadow…- dijo Justin sarcásticamente y ganándose nuevamente algunas risitas de los muchachos.

-Vaya…- una voz seca pero sensual resonó a su lado, entonces las risas cesaron, sus cuerpos se tensaron y Fionna únicamente se dedicó a fruncir el ceño al ver quien era- Veo que hicieron un buen trabajo con tu cara de hongo….Humanita- siseó Kuronumo, mientras que a su lado yacía Jacobo, como siempre, penetrándolos con esa escalofriante mirada de demonio.

-Y a ti te arreglaron tu cara de araña, perra…- dijo Fionna, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Finn amplió los ojos al oír esas palabras de la boca de su hermana. Parecía que, solo bastaron unos días y un cambio de edad y de imagen para que la humana no se dejara humillar por esa mujer que los veía de arriba hacia abajo, con desdén y repulsión. Pero luego reparó: No…Fionna nunca se dejaba mangonear por nadie y menos ahora que tenía una belleza lo suficientemente grande como para derrocar a esa arpía…Esa era su personalidad….Y Gumball era el claro ejemplo.

-No me tientes, humanita….Ya viste lo que te pasó la última vez que intentaste meterte conmigo…- dijo la Kuronumo, con la misma sonrisa.

-¿No tienes más moscas que cazar, hermanita?- dijo Rubí, dando un paso al frente como siempre- ¿O qué? ¿Usarás de nuevo a tu novio para defenderte esta vez?-

-Tal vez se te olvidé quien es la hermana mayor de nosotros, Rubí…- susurró la Kuronumo en afán desafiante y encarándola muy de cerca. A Justin le dio un vuelco su corazón cuando las vio cara a cara. La menudita figura de Rubí y el cuerpo exuberante de su hermana y esos ojos asesinos sobre ella…Tuvo que aferrarse al hombro de Shadow para no saltar encima de ella y protegerla con su vida misma.

-No sabes el odio que me da saber que no podremos enfrentarnos en la competencia….Te haría añicos…- dijo Rubí entre dientes.

-¿Me arreglan mi corbata?- y así fue como, el portador de esa angelical voz, se puso en medio de ambas chicas, separándolas y rompiendo ese momento de tensión, terror y desafío que se había generado con las mirada de las pelinegras. Si las miradas matasen, las dos habrían quedado echas trizas entonces.

Finn bajó la mirada a uno de los competidores que había tenido la gracia de verlo practicar de lejos. El hermano de Rubí y la Kuronumo, un Ángel del Aire como ellas le conocían…Gabriel. El pequeño hermano de amabas chicas, tan blanco como él y Fionna, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los rizos rubios cayéndole en el rostro traviesamente. Recordó como se le encogió el corazón cuando la Princesa se los presentó…Y dedujo que, en ese momento, ese era el competidor más peligroso de la noche.

Los jueces sin duda quedarían conmovidos por esa sonrisa angelical y esos ojos brillantes, grandes e inocentes…Sin mencionar que, también tenían una historia y el porqué de estar ahí.

-Claro, Gab…- dijo Rubí, arrodillándose frente a él, mientras acomodaba su corbata y le hacía un nudo. Era increíblemente sorprendente el cambió de mirada que efectuó en las dos mujeres. En Rubí esa mirada retadora y son miedo se volvió una llena de dulzura mientras ataba la corbata de su hermano a su camisa, haciendo que sus manos se vieran más suaves y firmes…Y la de la Kuronumo igual. Veía hacia abajo a sus hermanos, y esos ojos asesinos se volvieron terriblemente dulces, igual que su sonrisa. Era difícil ver un aspecto tan maternal en su sensual y cruel rostro- Ya está, cariño- dijo la pelinegra, levantándose de nuevo, mientras su hermano reía inocentemente.

-Gracias, Rubí… ¡Wow! ¿Es usted Finn?- preguntó el chiquillo, mirando con algo de emoción al humano, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero conmovido, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, pequeño…- rió un poco, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Está enorme! Juraría que lo vi más pequeño hace dos días…- dijo el niño, con un brillo singular en los ojos.

-Si….Bueno, la Princesa Ámbar me adelantó la edad un par de años por hoy como regalo…- le explicó el humano. Supo que tal vez para otro niño eso habría sonado muy rebuscado, pero luego reparó en que….si estaba ahí Gabriel era por algo y que estaba al tanto de todo, además parecía ser un niño muy listo.

-¡Eso es genial! El otro día vi como estaba peleando con Justin…- dijo el chico, al borde de la emoción- Hacia…¡Paow! ¡Paow! Y luego dio una marometa….¡Fium!- dijo, lanzando algunos golpes y movimientos al aire- ¡Y…Y….Y luego tomo un costal…le dio de vueltas…y ZAZ! Lo tiró del otro lado del salón…y…y…- decía sin aire y con más emoción de lo que en su pequeño cuerpo podía caber.

-Que niño tan adorable…- rió Fionna, tocada por el corazón inocente de ese niño, quien al instante frunció el ceño y puso un puchero mientras la miraba.

-¡No soy adorable! ¡Soy peligroso y muy poderoso! Te aseguro que ganaré las Olimpiadas de la Perla y seré el ganador más joven…- dijo, completamente decidido. Sus palabras no eran solo palabras y cada uno de los que estaban ahí lo sabían, pero, viniendo del competidor más inocente, no hacía más que poner cara de ternura en cada uno- Por cierto….tu también ya creciste….y estás más bonita…- dijo el niñito, sin vergüenza alguna, haciendo que la humana se ruborizara más. No sabía si porque, esas palabras, viniendo de alguien tan pequeño tocarán mas su corazón….O porque su explosiva personalidad le había hecho gritarlo.

-Eje, je, je…gracias…- rió con nerviosismo.

-¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó el niño como si se tratara únicamente de un permiso. Entonces la humana si se ruborizó entera y a Finn, Justin, Shadow, Deinux y hasta Jacobo, soltaron de carcajadas que de seguro se oyeron hasta el público del otro lado del telón hasta pequeñas risitas en el caso del novio de la Kuronumo.

-Este….No lo creo…- rió Fionna con nerviosismo.

-¡Gabriel! No se preguntan esas cosas, niño…- lo regañó Rubí, pero lo cierto era que también estaba muy divertida por su comentario- ¿Por qué no vas a ver mejor si el auditorio ya está más lleno, va?-

-¡Vale!- dijo el niño, mientras corría del otro lado del telón para asomar su cabeza. Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa enternecida….hasta que otro agrio comentario de Kuronumo los hizo borrar esas sonrisas de sus rostros.

-Ni muerta lo habría dejado besarte…- dijo esta, barriendo con la mirada a la humana.

-No estoy tan enferma como tú…- dijo la humana, mirándola de la misma manera- Veo que ni Gabriel ni Rubí tienen tu misma alma seca…-

-Y veo que tu hermano no esta tan feo como tú, pese a que son gemelos…- dijo con ponzoña en sus palabras, mientras miraba al humano y le guiñaba el ojo. Finn no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-No, gracias. Además…La Reina Vampiro es más guapa…- dijo Finn, mirando el techo y haciéndose como él que no le tomaba importancia.

-Ahh… ¿Así que tu novia es Marceline Abadeer?- dijo la mujer, mientras una sádica sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Este aspecto demoniaco no le pasó desapercibido al humano…y en cierta manera, le inquietó. Ya le bastaba con tener que soportar que ella y Fionna fueran rivales antes de tiempo…No sabría si tener esa inquietante sensación sería más sano para él, sobre todo si se trataba de Marceline- Je, je…La Reina Vampiro…Gobernante oficial de la Nocheosfera….e hija de Hunson Abadeer….Un gran amigo mío- dijo ella y luego volvió a mirar a Fionna- Y déjame adivinar…Tu novio es Marshall Lee…¿verdad, preciosa? Que mal que se conformó en tener a su lado a una mocosa estúpida que ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía…Con lo apuesto que es…Pudo haberse quedado con alguien mejor. La Princesa Ámbar y él harían bonita pareja-

-¡AHORA SI TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA…!- gruñó Fionna, roja de rabia, mientras intentaba abalanzarse hacia ella. Por suerte, Finn y Justin la detuvieron de los hombros antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y le arañara la cara- ¡VOY A ATRAVEZARTE CON UNA DE MIS FLECHAS! ¡TE LO JURO, PERRA! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME REDUCIR EL NUMERO DE PEONES A QUINCE!-

-No, Fi…Ella no lo vale…- dijo Justin, intentando hacerla entrar en razón y recordándole lo que había pasado en otra ocasión. La Kuronumo únicamente sonrió, satisfecha de tocar de nuevo un avena sensible en su oponente y se aferró al brazo de su novio, quien no había dicho ni un apalabra….solo se los había comido con la mirada en todo ese rato.

-Suerte en la entrevista, muchachos…- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras tiraba de su novio para prepararse por última vez antes de que los llamaran y que la función iniciara. Fionna seguía tirando de sus brazos para que la liberaran, pero Justin la tomó firmemente y entre él y Deinux se la llevaron por un vaso de agua para distraerla y calmarla antes de la entrevista.

Finn se quedó en su lugar, viendo como se alejaban sus amigos con su hermana…Y miró como se alejaba también la Kuronumo y su pareja. Conocía esas mañas, porque Anthony se las había dicho. Estaba tocando puntos sensibles en ellos para distraerlos, y en el peor de los casos, lograr lo que Fionna quería…Herirla para que por default la descalificaran de la competencia.

Pero eso solo se debía a algo…Sabían que ella y él eran peligrosos…o al menos que eran buenos competidores, y como había dicho la Princesa, que tenían grandes oportunidades de ganar. Kuronumo lo había intentado con él…Le lavó el coco por dos segundos, pareciendo que conocía a Marceline y que era peligrosa para ella…pero luego se dio cuenta de que, ahí, todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo….y más si se trataba de algún monarca…Como los dos Reyes Vampiro de las tierra de Ooo y Aaa. Él lo había captado y no se dejaría llevar por ello, Fionna lo hizo desde su primer encuentro, ya hablaría con ella para que no se dejara llevar…pero mientras tanto…él también los amenazaría en un menor grado y servía para reclamar cuando le hicieron daño a Justin.

-¡Jacobo!- lo llamó, con la voz saliéndole desde el pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Al instante, el aludido se detuvo en seco y volteó ligeramente a mirarlo, mientras su novia seguía con sus pasos y su exagerado movimiento de caderas.

-¿Si, Finn, el humano?- dijo, mientras ese rojo escarlata se le derrumbaba por los ojos.

-Mataré a la Demonio Doble Cara- dijo sin miedo alguno de que él se enterara- Y mataré a tu novia si no deja de pasarse con mi hermana, mis amigos….y de paso…mi novia-

Jacobo agrandó su sonrisa…Y de hecho no pudo haber una más escalofriante en lo que a la vida del humano concernía….pero que si le era bastante familiar. Una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus colmillos y se alargaba hasta el rabillo de los ojos.

-Has lo que quieras…- le contestó Jacobo- A mi…no me concierne en lo absoluto….Pero debes saber una cosa…- dijo, mientras que de sus ojos salía un pequeño resplandor rojo que curiosamente, se reflejó en lo azules de Finn…quien sintió como si una flecha atravesara su cabeza de sien a sien.

No pudo evitar tambalearse un poco, mientras ponía una mano en su frente. De repente se sentía muy mareado y sin nada de fuerza en las piernas.

-¿Qué…?- jadeó, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a uno de los muros para no caerse, sin embargo, en su mente resonó la voz de Jacobo.

-Al final…perderás todo…- y tras decir esto, siguió su camino para alcanzar a su novia. Finn sacudió un poco la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ese mareo inusual y extraño que de repente lo invadió.

Era como la sensación que había tenido tras experimentar el recuerdo de Marceline luego de besarla. Esa sensación de calor ardiente en su cabeza y sed en la garganta…. pero menos.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de esto salvo ellos dos…y Shadow…quien a través de sus gafas oscuras no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y sentir que, Finn y Fionna ocultaban algo…y que eso iba a afectar el rumbo de las Olimpiadas, drásticamente.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al evento más importante del año en el Reino de la Joya! ¡Las Olimpiadas de la Perla!- exclamó en presentador a través de las bocinas mientras el sonido rebotaba en las paredes del auditorio con una musiquita movida y acompañada de los aplausos del público- ¡Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, démosle un fuerte aplauso para recibir al mas carismático de los presentadores...Kaeser...!-

Al instante, un hombre bien vestido con un traje de casimir color rojo con partículas luminosas, camisa blanca y corbata roja y de las mismas características del traje salió, mientras que su cabello pelirrojo contra esa enorme gema del mismo color en su frente adornaban esa magnifica sonrisa y ese elegante paso mientras saludaba al público al entrar, quienes le lanzaron algunos silbidos, aplausos más fuertes y ligeros gritos de euforia.

Marceline veía a ese hombre pero sus aplausos eran los menos fuertes quizás en el auditorio. No sabía porque, pero estaba nerviosa y la verdad se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando alguien le picó su desnudo hombro.

-¿Podría sentarme junto a usted, Reina Vampiro?- preguntó Gumball, con tono galante pero con esa sonrisa burlona y con un intento de seducción.

Marceline lo juzgó de arriba hacia abajo y, para la persona tan molesta que era, realmente había hecho que se volviera más guapo y que incluso pareciera agradable.

Llevaba un traje color marrón, parecido al de todos, con chaleco del mismo color y camisa almidonada blanca con finas rayas rosas...y en cuello yacía un moñito del mismo color y su pelo seguía peinado en su elegante flequillo.

-Como quieras...- dijo Marceline, aparentando indiferencia y viendo hacia el frente...Pero activando todas sus alarmas- Solo pon tus manos donde pueda verlas...-

Gumball sonrió con burla y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que a la vampiresa se le encimara la piel e, inconscientemente, se pegara un poco más a la silla de al lado, donde estaba Jake atento de cuando empezara.

-Sabes...sé que me odias...Pero realmente podríamos volvernos grandes amigos- dijo Gumball...de manera seductora. Pero la vampiresa únicamente le sonrió audazmente.

-Quisieras, rosadito...- dijo ella, mientras miraba al frente y lo ignoraba.

Al frente estaba aquel hombre, diciendo unas palabras de Bienvenida y dando la explicación del inicio de las Olimpiadas. A unas cinco hileras al frente, donde ella y los demás estaban sentados, se encontraban también los familiares y amigos de los otros competidores, o al menos sus parejas.

Hasta el frente se encontraba una mesa con luces suaves donde estaban los siete jueces, cada uno elegantemente vestido y con porte galante y perfecto. Guy, Neko, Max y Bongo con esos trajes que parecían estar de moda en esa noche, el de Guy color vino y el de Max color blanco, el de Bongo negro y especial para el que era un fantasma y Max era el más desarreglado de todos, con sus pantalones holgados, su camisa roja y rota y su guitarra roja sangre en la espalda. El Príncipe Flama también portaba un elegante traje hecho especialmente para su cuerpo y Zyrus seguía llevando esa toga morada que le daba aire de dios griego. Y claro, en esa mesa también estaba Anthony.

Miró a la derecha, donde estaba en un pequeño balcón Ámbar, poniendo atención a Kaeser, como todos, mientras a sus espaldas estaban dos guardias que de seguro duplicaban su pequeña figura.

Y paralelo al balcón de la Princesa, estaban los señores de Parlamento en cuatro hileras y todos elegantes como siempre, con aspecto serio, mortífero y despiadado.

No pudo evitar tragar saliva en seco y aferrarse a la tapicería de su asiento...Tan solo de pensar que la vida de Finn y Fionna pendían de las manos de esos sujetos...hacía que se le enchinara la piel.

Por un instante se arrepintió que Finn hubiese cambiado de edad ese día...Porque si podía tener los ojos inocentes, pero sus facciones habían cambiado mucho...Debieron quedarse con su inocencia natural solo para esa noche...para conmover a todos.

-Shhhh...Ya van a comenzar...- los calló Jake y la vampiresa no pudo sentirse mas aliviada.

Entonces los tres, prestaron atención al frente.

-Esta noche tenemos a dieciséis competidores...Muchos, a diferencia de otros años, pero estoy seguro que solo eso nos otorgara el interés y el entretenimiento que estábamos esperando. Así que... ¡Damas y Caballeros, démosle un fuerte aplauso para recibir al primer competidor! ¡Con ustedes el joven Mago Deinux!- presentó, mientras la musiquita emocionante llenaba en auditorio, las cámaras se dirigieron al rostro del joven de cabello cobrizo, mientras saludaba con una gran sonrisa al aplauso del público.

La entrevista continuó uno a unos conforme habían llegado los competidores, y durante la entrevista de tres minutos de Deinux se supo que había llegado desde mes y medio, uno de los participantes mas activos, poderosos, pero con mayor tiempo de preparación en la competencia, eso le daba ventaja y satisfacción a los jueces….Sobre todo a Zyrus, quien parecía complacido. Usó también su "debilidad ante el sexo femenino" para ganarse el corazón de algunas chicas, diciendo que no había visto en lo que había transcurrido de la velada una sola mujer fea y que las señoritas de ese Reino eran unas bellezas exóticas y ardientes. Sin duda de ganó más la simpatía del género femenino cuando lanzó algunos besos coquetos y una rosa que sacó de su chaleco mágico bien portado y la aventó al público, donde la Dulce Princesa tuvo que hacerse a un lado luego de que dos jóvenes se cachetearon por la flor. No mencionó demasiado de su familia, salvo que tenía una hermana menor cerca del Reino de las Púas y mencionó también luego de aventar la flor, que no se le permitiría usar su chaleco, dado a que era un combinación de armas y magia y por regla, eso no se podía. Con una risa carismática se despidió de Kaeser,

Luego de eso el joven pelirrojo presentó al siguiente participante; Shadow. Como era de esperarse, se mostró como el típico muchacho de pocas palabras, con esa mirada misteriosa perdida a través de sus gafas y se dedicó a responder cada una de las preguntas de Kaeser- Tampoco mencionó demasiado de su familia, pero si de su origen: la hibridación de humanos y sombras….Por lo que dijo que "La Oscuridad era su Reino de Origen y su familia las Sombras y el silencio". El público entero se lo quedó mirando como bicho raro y satánico, entonces el presentador, para animar el ambiente, le pidió con ayuda del público que se quitara las gafas y dejara ver esos ojos. Shadow aceptó puesto que los jueces también parecían interesados….Se los quitó y dejó ver dos hermosos y profundo ojos negros de mirada seductora, ganándose gritos del público femenino. Al final, se colocó de nuevo las gafas y se despidió de Kaeser, no se despidió de la gente, pero este si de él con un eufórico aplauso tras ver esos ojazos.

Domy, el pequeño duende malhumorado al que Finn no tuvo mucho tiempo de conocer, fue el siguiente en pasar. Y la verdad el público no quedó nada maravillado con la entrevista de aquel hombrecillo y claro, Kaeser casi se arranca las greñas. Cada cosa que le preguntaba, era una respuesta enojona, pesimista o tan triste que deprimía al público, además de que se dedicó a juzgar el atuendo del Presentador sin pudor ni nada y groseramente, regresó tras bambalinas con aplausos apáticos del público.

Por suerte, el siguiente participante resultó ser tan agradable y refrescante como el agua caliente a la hora del baño. Justin salió y las señoritas volvieron a gritar al ver esa figura tan bien formada del hombre lobo. Kaeser lo hizo sonrojarse mucho y reír nervioso cuando le dijo que tenía a las señoritas comiendo de su mano y que se vía muy bien. Justin parecía ser el típico chico guapo, agradable, gracioso, divertido, despistado y humilde que le daba el toque especial. Su mirada se iluminó cuando dijo que venía del Bosque Oscuro, donde su papá era el macho Alfa de los licántropos Zona A y que tenía a su madre y una "camada" de ocho hermanitos y una niña. Pero su mirada se llenó de cólera cuando Kaeser le preguntó qué pasaría si perdía las Olimpiadas. Por lo que solo se dedicó a responder:

-No podría volver a casa. Necesito ganar la Perla de la Juventud Eterna para convertirme yo en el líder Alfa o mi papá me desterrará de la manada.

Cuando Finn escuchó eso a través de una pequeña pantalla detrás de bambalinas que les permitía ver las entrevistas, se le encogió el corazón. Sentía tanto estar en esa situación donde sabía que el tiempo y las circunstancias demandarían de, podrían enfrentarse, entonces ninguno de los dos se tocaría en corazón y tratarían de matar al otro.

"Lo siento, Justin", pensó. Se sentiría mal si pasaba algo así….pero…No podía tocarse el corazón y menos ahí. Solo esperaba que uno de los jueces salvara su vida y le alegró ver cuando los siete conmovieron sus miradas. Al final, Kaeser le deseó buena suerte y Justin regresó tras bambalinas lanzando besos al público.

La siguiente que salió hizo que un oleada de silbidos, piropos, comentarios seductores y demás se hicieran presente en el auditorio. Kuronumo. Cuando entro con ese vestido negro completamente ajustado hasta el corte de sirena, combinado con rubíes color rojo sangre, su melena rebelde y rizada enmarcándole el rostro, ese escote mortal en la espalda y los pecho casi saliéndosele, hizo que los hombres soltaras esas expresiones, hasta Gumball…Lo que hizo que Marceline se lo quedara mirando como cuando se mira a un depravado.

Kaeser le hizo una serie de preguntas, a lo que ella respondió seria, con esa mirada seductora y calculadora en sus ojos, le preguntaron acerca de Jacobo y la sorpresa fue que respondió que se habían hecho novios durante los entrenamientos. Preguntó qué era y ella respondió que era una Bruja que tenía los poderes especiales de un insecto, pero no entró en detalles. Le preguntaron acerca de sus hermanos y respondió con sinceridad que con Rubí su relación era difícil, pero que la amaba y que era poderosa y de Gabriel, que también….y suplicó a los jueces sin mucha persistencia que lo dejaran vivir, ya que solo era un niño. Le preguntaron que si, ella no ganaba la competencia…¿Quién querría que fuera él o la vencedora? A lo que respondió:

-Sin duda….Uno de mis hermanos….-

A Fionna le dio un vuelco a su corazón al escuchar esas palabras de esa mujer que ella creía tan….malvada, tan fría e indiferente, incluso con Rubí y Gabriel. Pero supo que ambas sentían lo mismo….Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habían pactado algo similar como ella lo hizo con Finn.

La Kuronumo se despidió de Kaeser, y con paso elegante volvió a tras bambalinas y al instante este presentó como su hermana menor a la siguiente participante, Rubí, quien también se ganó algunos piropos y besos del género masculino en el auditorio, mientras caminaba con la gracia de un cisne, moviendo su cabellera. Saludó al público y al Presentador. Inició la ronda de preguntas, donde ella bromeaba en algunas cosas con un toque de dulzura e inocencia. Dijo que sus padres los habían enviado a ganar la Perla para recuperar su orgullo familiar y mencionó que ella era una Ninfa de Fuego. Le preguntaron también acerca de que, si no era ella la que ganaba, quien le gustaría…Como era de esperarse….Su respuesta fue la misma que la de Kuronumo. También preguntó acerca de que si a ella no le había pasado lo que a su hermana: Enamorarse de otro Peón….y tal vez por sinceridad o por ganarse al público, respondió:

-Pues no….Pero, Justin se me hace muy guapo…- dijo con una rubor en sus mejillas y unas risitas, seguidas por la euforia del público, y Finn y Deinux se echaron a reír cuando vieron la cara rojísima de Jacobo….y Fionna se les unió cuando ella volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron apenadas y con las mejillas ardiendo.

El siguiente fue el pequeño Gabriel, quien se ganó comentarios enternecidos del público al verlo en su pequeño traje elegante. Pero se mostró un muchacho muy listo y audaz, diciendo que le había gustado la humana, lo que hizo que las carcajadas de Marshall sobresalieran del público. Dijo también que amaba a sus hermanas y que, como el hombre de los tres, las iba a cuidar…Y la pregunta se la repitió a él también….a lo que contestó.

-Si….Me gustaría que mis hermanas ganaran, pero…yo también puedo ganar la Perla….No me subestimen- dijo, con un tono de madurez en su voz tan poco familiar en un niño de diez años….A lo que Kaeser respondió, tomando su mano.

-Claro que no, cariño…- dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Luego el chiquillo se despidió de la gente feliz y miró de reojo a los jueces….Parecían enternecidos.

Kaeser dio pasó a Mein, al que Deinux y Justin apodaron con cariño "Lagarto humano". Algunos en el público no evitaron soltar un grito ahogado cuando lo vieron entrar con un intento de traje de fiesta. Fionna dedujo que ni con todos los estilistas ese ser se vería apuesto. Pero la entrevista fluyó de manera fluida y los jueces quedaron maravillados por el poco pánico escénico que poseía y la agilidad para hablar. Dijo que venía de los Pantanos del Este y que tenía la agilidad de un caimán a niveles superiores.

André, el que le siguió de Mein, partió el corazón de varias personas en el público. Su vejez le hacía sentir compasión a cualquiera, pero no lastima. Kaeser le habló con mucho respeto y ese hombre de la misma manera y pese a que uno de los guardias tuvo que ayudarlo a caminar hasta sentarse en el sofá frente al ´Presentador y la gente, se veía elegante con su traje elegante y contó un anécdota de cuando era joven, divirtiendo y haciendo llorar un poco a las personas (incluido Beemo, La Dulce Princesa y Jake) y dijo que, pese a su parentesco humano, era un poderoso hechicero….Y lo demostró creando un diamante de sus propias manos y regalándoselo a la Princesa, bajo la mirada de admiración de todos.

Finn luchó con todas sus fuerzas de verle algo despiadado a ese hombre, lo suficiente para que pudiera matarlo sin remordimiento….Pero luego reparó en que no iba a poder quitarle la vida a un ancianito así y rezó porque los jueces le dieran su aprobación. Le alivio cuando vio a Bongo llorar conmovido y sentimental y a Neko muy pensativo, pero con un enorme sonrisa.

Jacobo fue el siguiente en pasar….Y como era de esperarse, todos en el público se tensaron. Pero Marceline, Jake y Marshall más de lo debido, pues esa aura, era la misma que la de la Demonio Doble Cara, sin mencionar su temible parentesco con ella. Ni cuando llegó al sofá y cruzó una puerta, mientras se recargaba en el sillón cómodamente, dejaron de estar alertas. Oyeron la entrevista serios y se les erizó la piel cuando Kaeser le preguntó qué haría para ganar la Perla, a lo que contestó:

-Eliminaré a todo aquel que intente meterse conmigo….Aun si tengo que matarlos uno por uno.

Marceline tragó saliva ruidosamente. Quería hacerse falsas ideas y pensar que ese terrible muchacho no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos del Conde y llegó la conclusión de que no era así, de lo contrario, Katherine jamás lo habría dejado entrar a la competencia por el aura. Dirigió su mirada a su balcón y pudo ver que ella también lo miraba minuciosamente.

Jacobo fue despedido con loa aplausos temblorosos de la gente y estos se animaron más cuando vieron salir a Alessandra. La chica de arena vestía un traje que apenas y se distinguía de su piel. Era de mata, fresco y escotado color marrón. Kaeser le cuestionó que clase de criatura era, a lo que respondió que era una Hibrida de la Arena, combinación humana más la arena de los desiertos. Fue despedida felizmente mientras arrastraba los granitos de sal con ella.

El siguiente fue Daniel, y Finn se preguntó cómo era posible que un estilista confeccionara un traje de ese tamaño, pues el Titán de Arena utilizo todo el sillón para sentar su trasero, a lo que le pareció divertido, igual que al público y a Kaeser, quien hizo algunas bromas acerca de esto. El Titán realmente le agradó al público por ser gracioso, poco petulante y caballeroso tras decir uno que otro cumplido a la Princesa Ámbar, quien agradeció con un ademán. Luego, esos ojos verdes, saltones y traviesos desaparecieron del escenario con fuertes aplausos, mientras que los Jueces sonreían divertidos, incluso Guy.

El siguiente fue Ivan, cuyas cadenas en lugar de manos, lucían increíblemente elegantes, pues le habían puesto incrustación de diamantes y un poco de Titanio y Paladio…Era era lo que más relucían a decir verdad, además de su elegante traje que, incluso para su extremadamente delgada figura, le sentaba bien. No era un muchacho de muchas palabras, por lo que se dedicó a responder con respeto todas las preguntas de las entrevistas, rió con uno que otro chiste del Presentador y volvió a tras bambalinas con un aplauso normal.

El último de los Catorce primeros Peones fue Aldo o como ya lo conocían algunos "Clavos". La verdad iba sin camisas, son sus pantalones de manta negra con filigrana de oro, botines de cuero con cadenas de oro y una corbata a su cuello que reposaba en su abdomen tostado y fuerte, mientras esos clavos realmente hacían resaltar sus ojos oscuros y abrazadores. Kaeser le preguntó acerca de ellos y le dijo que….en su familia, la cual se les denomina "Videntes de Hielo", personas que tenían alambres en lugar de venas, era tradición ponerse eso en la cara y que era para portarlo con orgullo. Pese a esa respuesta seria, su risa era bastante contagiosa y a los jueces les agradó, incluso a Finn. Le hubiese gustado conocerlo más.

Entonces el pulso se le aceleró a Finn y a Fionna cuando contaron cuantos competidores habían pasado: Catorce. Les tocaba a ellos y en las butacas, Marceline y Marshall también se pusieron nerviosos por ellos. La competencia estaba muy reñida y todos los Peones tenían mil y una razones para ganar esa Perla…Finn y Fionna debían ser lo suficientemente buenos como para ganarse al público….y maldijeron haberse vuelto tan seductores así.

En esa competencia mental, donde ya estaban agotados emocionalmente, los competidores más peligrosos resultaban ser los que al principio parecían más débiles: Como Gabriel…¿Quién podría resistirse a salvar esa alma de niño y esos ojitos inocente que imploraban sacarlo de ahí con vida? O a Mein…Nadie podía ser tan desalmado como para dejarlo morir…Tenían que convencerlos realmente….

Sonaría feo….Pero dar tanta lastima para que les dieran compasión y clemencia.

-Y bueno, damas y caballeros…Tenemos a nuestros dos últimos competidores con un cambio atroz, y aunque fueron los últimos en llegar, no son menos importantes. Y bueno, las damas son primero… ¡CON USTEDES, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, FIONNA, LA HUMANA!-

Fionna se quedó al pie de la parte lateral del telón, mientras su nombre resonaba con los aplausos del público. Había escuchado que la llamaban, pero sus piernas no le respondían en lo absoluto y el eso de su cabeza solo se extendía más, más y más.

-¡Fi! ¡Es tu turno!- la llamó Finn, zarandeándola un poco. La humana sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las telas de la araña y se encaminó hacia afuera, recordando lo que Rubí le había dicho acerca de caminar recta con tacones sin resbalarse. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos cuando los reflectores la iluminaron, cegándola un poco, mientras oía algunos comentarios graciosos acerca de su belleza y la sonrisita de Kaeser al recibirla.

Se saludaron de beso en la mejilla y ambos tomaron asiento, mientras la humana veía incrédula cuanta gente había frente a ella. No tenía miedo escénico…pero la verdad le aturdía. Trató de calcular cuantas personas podían caber en el volumen de auditorio y, por alguna razón, buscó a Marshall con la mirada….Afortunadamente lo encontró con rapidez, junto a Cake, quien le sonrió y Marshall solo asintió dulcemente… Entonces vio como en los rostros de los jueces se dibujaba una mueca extrañada y volteó a ver a Kaeser, quien la miraba, como si esperara una respuesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, mirándolo en modo de disculpa. Entonces el Presentador rió y el público hizo lo mismo….Incluso los jueces se echaron a reír.

-Parece que alguien está nerviosa….- bromeó el Presentador- Te decía que, está noche te ves muy hermosa-

-Oh….Gracias….- dijo la humana, sonriendo y con las mejillas encendidas, dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

-Bueno, Fi...El Reino de la Joya debe ser un gran cambio, comparado con las Praderas. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado de aquí?-

Fionna se lo quedó mirando por un momento y de repente, como morfina, el pánico escénico recorrió cada arteria de su cuerpo y con desesperación buscó a Marshall en el público, que la miraba, esperando su respuesta como todos. Y decidió que sería sincera, como si él le hubiese hecho la pregunta.

-Los pastelillos reales- contestó, recordando el enfrentamiento burdo que había tenido con Marceline, quien fue una de las que vio reír mas en el público tras su respuesta al igual que Kaeser.

-¿Los de cereza?- dijo, mientras se frotaba el vientre y se dirigía al público con gesto horrorizado-Oh...yo no paro de comerlos- el publico de nuevo rió un poco e incluso a Fionna le sacó una risita, una vez callados de nuevo, dijo:-Bueno, Fionna sé que la hermosa mujer que tenemos hoy no es más que solo una niña de quince años...Pero, eso no te quita lo fuerte-

-No...Más que nada, quise experimentar que se sentía ser mayor, en caso de que no salga viva de las Olimpiadas- explicó Fionna, como si tuviera a Marshall en frente, aunque omitió que lo había hecho también por él.

-Entiendo, Preciosa- dijo y luego se giró a una de las pantallas de los lados-Por favor, emitan las imágenes de como es en realidad esta linda niña...-

En cuestión de segundo, apareció en las enormes pantallas para una mejor visión de los Peones y Kaeser, una imagen de Fionna de días antes...Iba caminando en el pueblo, riendo, pasándola bien...aferrada de aquel que solo le sacaba esa sonrisa; Marshall. No pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando en el público se levantó un murmullo pícaro.

-Vaya, Fionna. La verdad no sé donde te ves más hermosa, si así como estas esta noche o en la foto, tienes una hermosa sonrisa- le alagó el Presentador, a lo que el público soltó algunos comentarios aduladores y Marshall sonreía contento y orgulloso de tener una novia como ella- Haber, muchachos, hagan un acercamiento al joven que toma su mano...-

El cuerpo entero de la humana se heló y la sangre inundó sus mejillas cuando el público comenzó de nuevo a alzar murmullos de lo lindos que se veían juntos...Pudo ver como Marceline, Jake y el resto de sus amigos reían de su expresión y como Marshall se hacía pequeño en la butaca, completamente sonrojado.

No era que le apenara que los vieran juntos, y ella lo sabía, pero una de las cosas que mas odiaba era llamar la atención.

-Bueno,, linda, tu novio es bastante apuesto...Y...- dijo Kaeser, mientras enfocaba la mirada a una las pantallas- Parece que...es Marshall Lee. El Rey Vampiro, conocido por ser uno de los más grandes amigos de la Princesa cuando viene de visita...¿O me equivoco, su alteza?- dijo el hombre, mirándola en el balcón. Ella únicamente amplió una linda sonrisa y alzó un pulgar, asintiendo.- ¡Qué bello! Pues no lo culpo...tu belleza es tan extraordinaria, que hasta que Rey Vampiro cayó antes esta...Y de seguro lo tenemos en el público esta noche...- dijo el Presentador, mirando al público, quien comenzó a soltar exclamaciones para que se dejara ver.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!...- comenzó a decir Jake, llamando la atención, pero Marshall, únicamente lo puso contra el suelo para callarlo, mientras se hacía pequeño, y claro, Marceline, Cake y la Dulce Princesa se carcajeaban.

Fionna únicamente rió un poco al ver a su novio todo apenado de entre el público, pero no dijo nada...a final de cuentas, no creía que eso le ayudara, solo debería mostrarse linda y femenina como en ese momento lo era.

-Ja, ja...Creo que no quiere salir el afortunado susodicho...- rió Kaeser y luego se volteó de nuevo a la humana-A si que, dime linda...Te ves muy feliz en esa foto y hasta tus ojitos se iluminaron cuando salió en la imagen- bromeó y Fionna solo rió entre dientes.

-La verdad...Es que lo amo, Kaeser- mencionó la humana, con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas, y le salió tanto del corazón, que Marshall soltó a Jake y prestó mas atención.

El público soltó una "Aaaaawwwww..." y Kaeser le sonrió con dulzura.

-Supongo que lo conociste allá, en las praderas- dijo él.

-Si...La verdad si- respondió Fionna.

-Oh, ya...y... ¿Cómo se conocieron, linda? Cuéntame- dijo Kaeser, recargando su mentón en su mano, mirándola con mucha curiosidad.

-Es una historia bastante graciosa en realidad, ¿sabes?- contestó ella- En realidad, al principio, ambos éramos enemigos. Como es un vampiro, yo creía que mataba a seres inocentes...Pero luego...Me quedó claro que él no era así- dijo, con los ojos llenos de amor- Marshall es un muchacho muy bueno y que...ha sufrido mucho y estoy dispuesta a curar ese corazón tan dolido...Incluso si tengo que hacerlo bombear de nuevo-

Las palabras de Fionna causaron una gran melancolía en el público y sus amigos, junto con la Princesa, se dieron cuenta lo sincera que estaba siendo y lo bien que se estaba ganando a los Jueces.

Guy esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, junto con Max y Neko, Bongo estaba casi envuelto en lágrimas de lo sentimental que era, aun siendo un fantasma. Miró a Anthony, quien le asintió con una leve sonrisa, diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo fenomenal...Zyrus únicamente tenía cara de aburrimiento y el Príncipe Flama estaba mas...¿Ardiente? Tal vez sí...Porque de un momento a otro rompió el lapicero de lava con el que hacía sus anotaciones.

Ella no pudo evitar tragar saliva en seco.

-Y supongo que para eso quieres ganar las Olimpiadas de la Perla- suponía Kaeser.

-Si, la verdad es que me quiero quedar con él toda mi vida...Y no causarle un dolor terrible cuando yo me vaya, porque, estás de acuerdo que...no viviré para siempre...- dijo ella, con aire de tristeza. Kaeser tomó su mano dulcemente, creando una atmosfera más sentimental mientras ella le sonreía un poco.

-Pues estoy seguro que tu deseo de hacer bombear su corazón te llevará al éxito, preciosa- dijo él, luego se levantó junto con Fionna y se aferró a su mano, alzándola al cielo- ¡Señoras y señores, esta fue la bellísima humana, Fionna, La Princesa de las Praderas!-

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos aduladores de la chica, mientras sonreía satisfecha. Se despidió de Kaeser con una mano y con el mismo paso grácil regresó tras bambalinas, para después erguir de nuevo la espalda a su paso despistado. Entonces se dejó caer a lo brazos de primero que vio.

-¡Preciosa! Lo hiciste genial ¡Te adoran!- dijo Deinux, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y la humana temblaba en sus brazos.

-Oh, Deinux…- susurró la humana, contra su hombro y sintiendo los efectos del pánico escénico con efecto retardado.

-Tranquila….Ya pasó…- dijo Rubí, acercándose a ellos con una copa de cristal con un líquido tinto en ella- Bébelo…Te relajara…- dijo, tendiéndosela a Fionna. La humana se separó del mago y tomó la copa, acercándola a sus labios….Fue cuando un olor fuerte se metió por su nariz y le causó una leve jaqueca instantánea.

-Esto no es juego de uva….¿Verdad?- preguntó, mientras miraba la copa y la meneaba un poco.

-Parecido- contestó la pelinegra- Es vino. Tómale un trago, te hará muy bien para los nervios-

Fionna obedeció y la llevó a los labios, dándole un sorbo. Su sabor era fuerte igual que su olor, pero aunque al principio le resultó amargo, lo encontró realmente agradable cuando refresco su garganta y alivio el dolor que había causado que se cerrar así. Tenía un ligero sabor a uva, si y eso hizo que lo disfrutara más…Aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y hacer una graciosa mueca.

-Gracias…- dijo, aun con esa mueca que hizo que Deinux y Rubí rieran- ¿Quién es el último?-

-Tu quien crees…- respondió Shadow de repente y dirigió su vista a su lado. Estos le copiaron y vieron a Finn muy tenso, casi al pie del escenario. Estaba más pálido de lo que ya era, tenso y duro como el hielo y tenía mirada de espanto.

-¡Y con ustedes, señoras y señores, tenemos al último, pero no menos importante de nuestros Peones…FINN, EL HUMANO!- se oyó como presentaba Kaeser del otro lado del telón. Mientras la acústica del auditorio era completamente aturdida por aplausos del público, emocionados por conocer al hermano de la humana.

-Finn, es tu turno….- susurró Rubí para que despertara y entrar al escenario. Mas el humano únicamente se tenso más.

-¡Finn!- soltó Fionna para que reaccionara. El humano solo la miró temeroso por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo como el pánico escénico, a diferencia de ella, se iba apoderando de cada vena de su cuerpo.

-¡Vamos, humanito! El show debe continuar…- dijo Justin de la nada, y empujó a Finn al escenario.

El humano sintió ese duro golpe en su espalda y no pudo callar un gemido de dolor y apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio…Entonces una luz lo iluminó, cegándolo un poco obligándolo a taparse un poco el rostro. Entonces fijó su vista el auditorio y los centenares de personas que estaban ahí presentes, quienes soltaron gritos de éxtasis al verlo en las pantallas grandes.

Entonces se le heló la sangre. Había demasiada gente y si metía la pata lo iban a linchar vivo. Con el pánico contenido, estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones y huir despavorido de ahí, pero fue demasiado tarde…Kaeser estrechó su mano amistosamente, dándole la bienvenida, y lo guió hasta el sofá delante de él. Al no tener opción accedió a sentarse, mientras el público se iba callando para una mejor atención.

-Bueno, Finn. Debo admitir que el parecido con tu hermana es extraordinario. Ambos tienen el mismo color de los ojos…- dijo Kaeser- Aunque claro….Tú no tienes pechos…- bromeó y miró al público que soltaron unas carcajadas que resonaron. Finn también vio al público, pero aterrorizado.

"_Bien, Finn"_, se dijo a sí mismo, "Necesitas una respuesta y tiene que ser algebraica…", Pero lo cierto era que su mente estaba completamente en blanco, estaba preso del miedo y la desesperación incluso se comenzó a apoderar de él. Entonces se le ocurrió la misma idea que a Fionna…. _"Marcy, Marcy…¿Dónde estás?",…._ buscar a la misma persona que lo hacía hablar como él mismo…Como la había exigido Anthony. Buscó esa larga cabellera negra y espesa entre el público, pero solo se confundía con más pelinegras entre el público y uno que otro hombre. Entonces pensó en que, siendo la mejor amiga de la Princesa, tendría que ocupar un lugar importante….Como adelante. Y como fue, la encontró a cinco hileras atrás de la mesa de los Siete Jueces, y al parecer ella también…Le sonrió levemente y le asintió…Pero también tenía la mirada de cómo que esperaba una respuesta de su parte. Eso lo devolvió a la realidad…

La pregunta de Kaeser y todo el público mirándolo con interés…

-Bueno, Kaeser….Podría hacerte una demostración- contestó, tratando de sonar relajado. Y al parecer funcionó, porque tanto el Presentador, como el público comenzaron a reír. Incluso le pareció ver a Marceline esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-¡No! No….Ya hay muchas señoritas a las que tienes con la boca abierta, así que no daremos más exhibiciones esta noche…- rió Kaeser y luego sus risas cesaron igual que las del público, entonces adquirió un tono más serio- Y…Dime, Finn…Supimos que tu hermana y tu no hace mucho que se encontraron…Asi que cuéntame…¿Fue difícil su viaje?-

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa….Mas sin embargo, la respuesta era sencilla de responder e intercambió una mirada con Marceline en el público, mientras el auditorio se quedaba en completo silencio.

Era un pregunta que en todo el rato que habían estado ahí, no se la habían hechó y al parecer, a sus amigos también les interesaba esa pregunta y se imaginó la expresión en el rasotro de su hermana, viéndolo tras bambalinas. Por fin pordía desahogarse y decir por qué estaba ahí, sin la sonrisa diabólica de la Demonio, los ojos sádicos del Lich o la voz satánica del Conde y padre de Marshall. Podría decir la verdad y la opinión de lo que sen su garganta estaba atorado.

-No. No lo fue…- contestó- Pasamos muchas cosas y por eso quiero ganar la Perla, porque entonces, habré expuesto a mis amigos y familia en vano…- contestó desde el fondo de su corazón- Sin embargo, Kaeser….No podría estar más agradecido de que fuera así- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Por qué dices eso, jovencito?- preguntó el hombre, mirándolo con interés.

-Porque entonces nunca habría encontrado a Fionna, ni habría sabido la historia de mis padres biológicos…- la respuesta fue muy personal, pero suficiente para conmover a cada uno de los miembros del público.

Tal vez eran solo palabras llegadoras para los presentes, pero para los conocidos del humano y Finn…Era más que eso y reflexionaron….Tenía razón.

Durante el viaje y los días que había estado ahí solo se había mortificado con lo malo y peligroso que había sido el viaje, en el cual, apenas habían salido vivos. Puros pensamientos malos, pesadillas que a algunos los aturdía, heridas que aun apenas se estaban cerrando…Pero todo se dio como tenía que ser…Y si algo bueno había salvado de ahí era eso. Fionna y Finn se habían encontrado y supieron su historia, de donde venían, a donde querían ir….Sin mencionar que sus sentimientos a loa Reyes Vampiro quedaron más que aclarados….Y si quitaban la tensión de las Olimpiadas y los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera…Eran felices.

Si, había fomentado la unión entre los que ya se conocían y en aquellos que no, pero que ahora eran parte de ellos. Se habían conectado mejor, se conocían mejor….Todo estaba mejor entre ellos.

-Ya veo. Se ve lo mucho que quieres a tu hermana, y supongo que, al igual que ella, si tu no ganas las Olimpiadas….Querrás que ella lo haga- sintetizó Kaeser.

-Si yo no ganó….Es lo que más deseó- respondió Finn con una sonrisa y esta vez intercambió una mirada con Marshall, quien le sonrió agradecido.

-Entiendo, muchacho. Y bueno…¿Qué nos puedes decir de tus padres?- preguntó Kaeser- Supimos que eran los dos últimos humanos y que tenían alianzas en este Reino para agua y comida-

Ok. Esa pregunta si era personal y maldijo por lo bajo que se la preguntaran a él y no a Fionna.

-Que…Aunque no los conocí, los amo y que me dejaron un gran ejemplo- contestó y suspiró largamente – Que siempre debo luchar por lo que amó. Por eso también quiero ganar la Perla, para demostrar que los humanos somos muy poderosos aunque solo quedemos dos y para demostrarle a muchas personas que van en contra de eso, lo que valemos. Y conseguiré esa piedra….Cueste lo que cueste…-

La respuesta de Finn fue tan firme y sincera, que incluso pareció fría y egoísta, dos adjetivos que no se podían juntar con su nombre en una misma oración y sus amigos y su hermano casi se van para atrás cuando lo soltó, igual que el público, después de darle un primer prejuicio de un muchacho muy noble e inocente.

Marceline miró sus ojos a través de la enorme pantalla frente a ella. Irradiaban decisión y un sentimiento que ni ella lograba descifrar bien. Eso era nuevo y a decir verdad le daba un poco de miedo, porque le quedó claro que Finn no solo quería la Perla por ella, para estar siempre juntos…Sino que también quería demostrar algo y terminar de sentirse frustrado. Eso no era bueno, porque conociendo la terquedad que Finn había desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo, desde que dejaron las Praderas….Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera.

No solo se trataba de un asunto amoroso, sino también de un asunto de orgullo….¿Y por que no decirlo? Hasta de venganza tal vez. Eso le erizó la piel…Si Finn pensaba en enfrentarse al padre de Marshall, el Lich o la Demonio para vengar a sus padres y demostrar "quienes eran los humanos", entonces…ese era un nuevo Finn que no conocía en él.

Finn echó una hojeada al Anthony, en la primera hilera, en la mesa de los Jueces….Y le pareció ver que todos estaban serios y el Consejero se pasó una mano por el cabello, como si hubiera metido la pata.

Tal vez le faltaba más sentimiento y estaba sonando egoísta…Pero era la verdad.

-Entiendo…- contestó Kaeser- En ese caso, supongo que lo lograrás. Desde que te vi entrar, pensé que tú tenías algo muy especial…Bueno, eres un humano, después de todo- dijo Kaeser, esbozando una amable sonrisa, a la que Finn también correspondió- Bueno, Finn, pasando a asuntos más agradables…Te tengo otra pregunta que es un poco más relajada y que a todos nos interesa al igual que lo hizo con la humana- dijo, sonriendo pícaramente. Entonces los nervios volvieron a golpear el cuerpo de Finn fuertemente- ¡Rueden las imágenes, por favor!- gritó a los de las pantallas y el soporte técnico.

Entonces en las enormes televisiones aparecieron unas imágenes no muy diferentes a las de Fionna y Marshall. La sangre inundó su rostro tan porto como el murmullo entre el público, y miro a donde estaba Marceline, cuya cara se puso en extremo rosa y se hizo chiquita en su asiento, mientras sus amigos reían divertidos de sus expresiones y miraban con interés la pantalla.

Eran ellos dos en el pueblo. Tomados de la mano, riendo, abrazados….Claro, esas fotos debieron tomarlas cuando recién llegaron, porque Finn tenía algunas vendas en los brazos por las heridas del viaje y estaba de su edad original, también salieron en algunas con Jake, bromeando con ambos, viendo cosas y demás…Y la última foto que pasaron hizo que el publico gritara emocionado y los Jueces casi se fueron para atrás de tan bella imagen para la vista de terceros, tan embarazosa para la vista del humano y la vampira.

Eran ellos, en una de las fuentes del pueblo…Pero esa foto era de ese día. Estaban en la fuente, cuando se había empapado enteros, entre risas y juegos…Pero no estaban jugando, solo se estaban fundiendo en un beso tan pasional que a todos les dolieron los ojos de tanto que los miraban. Sus bocas se unían tan perfectamente, el cuerpo hermoso de Marceline se dejaba ver en esa blusa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo negro, dejando ver sus bragas negras, sus cabellos, mojados, goteando hermosamente. Los suaves brazos de Marceline rodeando el cuello de Finn, atrayéndolo hacia ella y el, con la camisa pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver su abdomen sin quitársela, sus manos firmes, aferrándose a la larga cabellera de Marceline….Sus ojos cerrados, disfrutándolo, sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Eran la pareja más sexy mostrada en la noche….Y la foto más bien parecía una pintura bien hecha por un dedicado artista.

Estaba apenado porque….Se veían hermosos.

-¡Wow!- exclamó Kaeser con una enorme sonrisa y se volteó a ver a Finn, tenso y rojo, con la boca abierta- ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!- el público seguía envuelto en la emoción que le daba ver a la pareja más bella de los Peones. Ni con Marshall ni con Fionna lograron emocionarse tanto.- Eso si está…hermoso, Finn-

El humano solo alcanzó a reír nerviosamente y fulminó con la mirada a Anthony desde el escenario. Si él dio esa foto para que la vieran….Lo iba a matar. Pero este no hizo más que sonreír audazmente y encogerse de hombros. Si, le estaba ayudando, pero a costa de su pudor... ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Pero que buen brasier, Marceline…- rió Jake, por lo bajo. Al instante la Reina Vampiro se giró a él, echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Cállate!- susurró entre dientes, intentando no manifestarse como el murciélago enorme que frecuentaba cuando se enojaba- No te conviene ahora, perrito…- le amenazó, haciendo que en efecto, Jake cerrar la boca, más no dejó de burlarse.

-Bueno chico, déjame decirte que tu dama esta pero bien hermosa…- dijo Kaeser, calmando un poco al público y tratando de relajar al humano, quien aún seguía completamente sonrojado, entonces entrecerró los ojos y miró mejor la imagen- ¡Madre de Glob! ¿Esa es la Reina Vampiro?- preguntó, sorprendido,

Entonces el murmullo creció, volviéndose más bien un mercado de gente. Incluso los Jueces comenzaron a decir algo entre ellos y rieron con Anthony, hasta Zyrus. Esto le puso la piel de gallina a Finn y más cuando vio a los del Parlamento también, acercándose al oído del hombre de su lado y susurrando y murmurando cosas.

-Si…- contestó Finn, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

-¿Cómo la ven señoras y señores? Los dos últimos humanos están con los Dos Reyes Vampiro, amigos íntimos de nuestra querida Princesa- dijo Kaeser, emocionado- Pero mira qué curioso, ja, ja….Haber, Finn…Cuéntanos….¿Como la conociste?-

-Bueno…- comenzó el humano, nervioso, tragando saliva ruidosamente y aun más sonrojado. Maldijo tener la piel blanca y que lo hiciera más visible- Ella…Antes vivió en mi casa y en la de mi hermano, pero se fue de viaje y la dejó sola, entonces nosotros nos mudamos para allá y cuando regresó nos corrió y….hubieron una serie de conflictos…Peor al final ella se quedó a vivir en una cueva que nosotros encontramos y nos quedamos con la casa. De ahí nos hicimos amigos….Y ya….se dio lo demás- trató de resumir el joven.

-Si…Porque definitivamente tu y ella no son solo amigos…- inquirió Kaeser, mirándolo pícaramente a él y luego a la pantalla, a lo que el público rió un poco- Y dime, Finn… ¿También quieres la Perla para estar con ella?-

-Sin duda, Kaeser. Esa es la razón más importante, más incluso que la de demostrar lo que valgo- sonrió Finn, contestando más abiertamente. Entonces Marceline lo miró sorprendida. No sabía si sentirse más aliviada…o más preocupada por esa respuesta.

-Entiendo, muchacho. Cualquiera se querría quedar con esa linda chica para siempre- dijo él y aunque no localizó a la Reina Vampiro, esta sonrió por el piropo y el halago. Luego de eso, se giró a Finn.

-Y bueno, Finn. Te preguntare esto porque a tu hermana ya no lo hice, pero supongo que pos sus gustos y su parecido, tu respuesta no será muy diferente- dijo y se aclaró la voz- ¿Qué opinas de ella?-

Esa pregunta había sido sin duda la favorita de Finn. Era tan fácil como lo que sentía por ella…Asé que únicamente sonrió con dulzura y la miró a los ojos, incluso a muchos metros de distancia entre él y las butacas.

-Que la amo- contestó con sinceridad- Que incluso con mil o más años de diferencia, la amo. Y que nunca lograré comprenderla al cien por ciento, ni a ella, ni a su triste pasado….Pero que, siempre estaré aquí para ella, que ganaré por ella…Y curaré ese dolor, porque sé que ella, a pesar de que su corazón ya no late, es demasiado buena. Que no es como los otros vampiros. Es sincera, es hermosa, es divertida…Siempre ha cuidado de mi, incluso cuando yo lo ignoraba….Y que ahora me toca cuidarla a ella-

Y las palabras de Finn hicieron un efecto en el público como una pastilla para la gripe. Algunos se conmovieron tanto que comenzaron a llorar y sacaron sus pañuelos, prendados por el corazón de ese apuesto muchacho. Incluso le pareció ver como Cake le pasaba un pañuelo a la Dulce Princesa y como Bongo lloraba descontroladamente en el hombro de Guy, quien permanecía inexpresivo, como siempre, pero sabía que había escuchado su historia con atención.

Miró a Marceline y esta tenía una mirada más dulce que cualquiera de los habitantes en la tierra de la Dulce Princesa. Eso, aunque lo dijo en público, como aquella vez en Bellotopia, sabía que iba apara ella. Pero en esa ocasión era más bonito. Seguía saliendo del corazón de Finn, pero esta vez no estaba vestido de niña, ella no estaba enojada y…era el vívido recuerdo del Finn de su pasado, pero a la vez solo era él. Y eso era mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-Eso fue hermoso, jovencito…je, je…- dijo Kaeser, conmovido y luego adquirió un tono más serio- Por último Finn, ¿Me podrías decir quién es él?…- preguntó y señaló ligeramente a la pantalla, donde retrocedieron las imágenes y pasaron la imagen del beso por una donde estaban tomados él y Marceline de la mano y en su hombro estaba montado Jake, en un tamaño más pequeño- Mmmmm…. Me parecía que era más grande…- dijo Kaeser, entrecerrando los ojos. El comentario le hizo reír a Finn un poco.

-Je, je… El es mi hermano Jake, el perro- contestó Finn- Es un perro mágico-

-¿Un perro mágico? ¿Tu hermano, dices?- preguntó Kaeser, asombrado.

-Si…Cuando mis papás nos dejaron a la deriva, sus padres me encontraron y me criaron. Pero murieron cuando aun era muy pequeño y me quedé con él y con Jeremy, nuestro hermano mayor, pero él vive con su esposa en las Praderas y hace un buen rato que no lo vemos- dijo Finn.

-Bueno, es sorprendente eso. Debes quererlo mucho…- dijo el presentador.

-¿Quererlo? Je, je….Amo a mi hermano- y luego miró a Jake, quien estaba conteniendo el llanto- Además de Marceline y mi hermana…él es la persona que más me importa en mi vida- contestó, con un adulce sonrisa.

-Finn…- susurró Jake, con ojos vidriosos y llanto de felicidad contenido.

-No sea chillón…- se burlaron Marceline y Marshall al mismo tiempo, devolviéndole sus burlas desde que pasaron la foto de Fionna y Marshall.

-Cállense…- dijo Jake, sin borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro y si dejar de mirar a su hermano, a lo que los vampiros respondieron con una risita.

-Es hermosa tu historia, Finn. Y realmente me has conmovido a mí y al público…Así que, muchacho, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y ve por la Perla de la Juventud Eterna…- dijo el presentador, estrechando su mano, con sinceridad y hasta con respeto, a lo que Finn le correspondió con esa sonrisa de decisión…pero a la vez compasiva y amable. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y al igual que con Fionna, levanto su brazo a un con sus manos unidas y dio su despedida-¡Señores y señoras….Este fue FINN, EL HUMANO, PRINCIPE DE LAS PRADERAS!-

El público entero se levantó para aplaudir y gritar su nombre, emocionados, hasta Marceline y sus conocidos lo hicieron…Incluso algunos de los jueces. Como Bongo, aun derramando lágrimas, Guy, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Max, Neko…El Príncipe Flama únicamente se quedó mirándolo ahí, estudiándolo, Zyrus, como cada uno de los Peones, se quedó sentado y lo miró con aburrimiento y Anthony….No se puso de pie. Pero en su rostro estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa, contento de que lo había hecho bien y aplaudía por igual. Nada ver con su cara apática de hacia unos minutos.

Los del Parlamento no se levantaron, pero aplaudían con esas caras exigentes de siempre….Y la que estaba también muy contenta era Ámbar, quien también se puso de pie y aplaudía tan fuerte como podía con una enorme sonrisa. Orgullosa de él.

Tal vez ser sincero no había sido suficiente para persuadir a dos de los Jueces ni al Parlamento, pero ya tenía a cinco de los Siete, a la Princesa y al auditorio entero…Y eso, era una gran hazaña.

Se despidió de Kaeser nuevamente con un apretón de mano y volvió tras bambalinas, mientras lo alumbraba la luz del reflector. Una vez ahí, soltó todo el aire contenido y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, sino se sujetaba de algo, se iba a caer y lo sentía.

-¡Finn! ¡Lo hiciste excelente!- exclamó Fionna, feliz, acercándose a él, y afortunadamente lo abrazó, sosteniéndolo- ¡Te aman!- dijo, contenta.

Finn únicamente la abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro en su cabello. Se sentía aliviado de tener a Fionna ahí con él. Se sentía más seguro y satisfecho. Lo habían hecho…Se habían llevado la primera fase de las Olimpiadas. Y ahora solo…quería abrazar a la humana.

Su hermanita….De tan nerviosos que estaban, ni le dio tiempo de darle un hombro en el cual recargarse cuando regresó palidísima del escenario…Así que se dedicó a sentir ese calor hermoso que le daba y cerró los ojos suavemente, tranquilizándose.

-¡Bueno, damas y caballeros! Así terminamos la entrevista con nuestros queridos Peones! A todos ellos les deseamos la mejor de las suertes. Gracias, Señores del Parlamento- dijo, mirándolos. Al instante los doce hombres se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con una mano...- A los Siete Jueces...- los siete muchachos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de la misma manera...-... Y a nuestra bella Monarca, la Princesa Ámbar.- Dijo y señaló con la mirada a la Princesa en el balcón, quien se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, con una enorme sonrisa-...Y...Nos estaremos viendo en la Arena de Ajedrez dentro de un día...¡Pásensela bonito habitantes del Reino de la Joya! ¡Gracias y Buenas Noches!-

Música de fondo, aplausos del público y corte.

* * *

La recepción comenzó a partir de las nueve. Y todos los invitados, o al menos la mayoría, entraba por los enormes portones del frente después de salir del auditorio o por las puertas de cristal de los jardines y las playas.

Algunos carruajes se estacionaban por ahí, donde los guardias les indicaban, luego de dejar a sus nobles, daban su nombre a la recepcionista y esta le pedía a un camarero escoltarlos a su mesa.

Como era de esperarse, a Finn y a Fionna los liberaron cuando el auditorio se vació y desesperados por apaciguar sus nervios, buscaron a Marceline y a Marshall por todos lados. A la vampiresa la encontraron rápido y ella y Finn se abrazaron, sintiendo como el otro temblaba aun y diciéndose lo bien que el humano lo había hecho.

A Marshall lo encontraron después, cuando llegó con Cake, pues se habían desviado en también buscar a Fionna...Al instante este la acogió en sus brazos y al igual que su prima, la felicitó por un gran trabajo...Al igual que Finn. Contentos de reunirse de nuevo, se dirigieron a la recepción...hasta que se toparon con Anthony...entonces los cuatro lo pegaron a la pared.

Aun quedaba el asunto de las fotos antes de disfrutar la velada.

-¿ESTAS ENFERMO?- soltaron Finn y Marshall al mismo tiempo. Ante la inusual expresión, ambos se miraron fastidiados.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el Consejero, mientras oía crujir su espalda contra la pared. Menos mal que donde lo habían abordado, no había invitados.

-¿Cuando tomaron esas fotos, Anthony?- preguntó la humana, molesta.

-¿Y quién te dio el permiso de exhibirlas a todo el Reino?- le increpó Marceline.

-Hey, hey...Tranquilos...- trató de calmarlos, aun con un gesto de dolor- Tuve que hacerlo. Las fotos se las tomaron a todos los participantes para ver su desarrollo personal en el Reino de la Joya...y yo di el permiso de que las pusieran-

-¿Y POR QUE?- exigió saber Fionna en voz alta.

-¡Porque tu hermanito y tú tienen tanto encanto como el de una babosa muerta!- soltó el Consejero con veneno.

-No es verdad...- defendió la vampiresa- Finn y Fionna lo hicieron maravilloso. De los Dieciséis...Fueron los que mejor hablaron-

-Sí. Lo hicieron porque los impulse a hacerlo- respondió Anthony, con el seño fruncido- Ustedes dos son los únicos que logran sacar esa parte dulce que el público siempre busca en un Peón y a raíz de eso, lo hicieron bien y se ganaron al público-

-¡Pudo haber otra manera...!- comenzó a replicar Marshall.

-No...No había. Deberían estar agradecidos que los saqué de esta...- reprochó el Consejero.

-¡Oh si! Gracias Anthony por exhibirnos ante todo el Reino, los Jueces y los del Parlamento...¡Aplausos para el joven Stone!- dijo Finn, con todo el sarcasmo y el cinismo del mundo. El Consejero entró en furia, empujó levemente a Marceline y tomó al humano por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Marceline, pero únicamente encaró al humano de cerca, con los dientes apretados.

-Mejor ve cerrando la boca, humanito...Que si no fuera porque la Princesa te quiere...Te habría mandado de vuelta a las Praderas...-

-Dejalo...- dijp Marshall, tomando la muñeca de Anthony firmemente. Pero el humano no hizo más que sonreír burlonamente.

-Y eso viene de un sujeto que se tiene tanto temor así mismo que no cuenta su verdadera historia...- susurró el humano, entre dientes igual, mientras Anthony se contenía de no darle un puñetazo a Marshall para que lo soltara y le partiera la cara a Finn.

-Y si la Princesa lo estuviese viendo en estos momentos les pegaría tan fuerte que ni uno le haría de Juez ni el otro de Peón...- se oyó una voz a su lado, al instante Anthony aflojó el agarre y todos miraron a Ámbar, quien tenía un aspecto serio- Suelta a Finn...- ordenó y mecánicamente, Marshall soltó al Consejero y este al humano, mirando a su monarca con cierto miedo. Entonces Finn se burló en su cara.

-¡JA!-...y la Princesa le dio un duro zape en la nuca.

-Te callas, que lo que dijiste no fue mejor- dijo ella y miró a ambos con seriedad y exigente- De una vez les digo a los dos que no quiero nada de sus escenitas hoy. Si alguno de mis invitados sale afectado por su culpa, he dicho que me venga a decir y lo pongo de patitas en la calle...Eso va para el personal...o sea...Tu, Anthony- dijo, señalándolo.

-¡JA!- se volvió a burlar Finn.

-Y en cuanto a los Peones...Hacen algo y se largan de mi Reino y quedan descalificados... ¿Oíste, Finn?- dijo ella, al humano, quien se quedó helado de lo concretas y duras que fueron sus palabras.

-¡Ja!- le devolvió la burla Anthony. Finn abrió la boca para reclamarle algo, pero Marshall les dio un zape a ambos, con gesto cansado.

-Pff...Son como unos niños- dijo Marshall- No tienen remedio...

-¡Auch!- se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras sobaban sus nucas y mientras Fionna reía un poco y Marceline rodaba los ojos...Su primo tenía razón.

-Bien. Vine a buscarlos por dos cosas...La Primera: no pueden entrar aun. Los cuatro se van a detener afuera de las puertas principales, ahí están los demás Peones y a la señal van a entrar, para después abrir el Baile con el tango-

-¿Tango?- repitieron Marshall y Marceline, al parecer se le había olvidado a Ámbar mencionarlo.

-Si. Y ustedes sabes bailar bien, así que ni me digan ¡eh!- les reprochó la Princesa y luego se giró a Finn y a Fionna- Y ustedes...je, je...A ustedes solo quería felicitarlos- dijo y se acercó a ellos con su cálida sonrisa y los abrazó con sus dos brazos- Bueno trabajo, chicos. Fionna...- dijo y se separó, mirándola- Estuviste bellísima esta noche. Tú y Marshall ya fueron denominados la pareja más tierna de los Peones y lograron conmover a Bongo...- rió y rodó los ojos. Luego miró a Finn- ¡Y a ti ni te digo! Eres el típico chico serio pero completamente enamorado y decidido a recuperar tu honor je..- dijo la Princesa y besó su mejilla y luego miró a Anthony- Gran idea de lo las fotos...-

-¿QUE?- soltaron los cuatro a la vez y completamente desilusionados de que la Princesa no le reclamara nada al Consejero, quien no pudo evitar mirarlos con burla y hacer una reverencia.

-Gracias, Princesa...- dijo, mientras se erguía y miraba por el rabillo del ojo al humano, aun con mas burla.

-Bueno, chicos...Pues andando, que la velada apenas comienza- dijo la Princesa e hizo un ademán para invitarlos a cederles el paso. Marcy tomó en el brazo de Finn y Fionna y hizo lo mismo que el de Marshall...y empezaron a caminar...Pero antes de irse, la vampiresa se volteó al Consejero y le lanzó una mirada matadora.

Entonces la piel se le erizó a la Princesa. A sus espaldas estaba Anthony...solos, arreglados, elegantes, con las olas a lo lejos, pegando contra la suave arena...la noche serena y las luces alumbrando sus rostros. Con cautela se giró a Anthony y trató de sonar normal.

-Yo sé que no se llevan bien. Pero, Anthony...Has el esfuerzo...Por favor-dijo ella, frotándose un brazo. Anthony miró su rubor en las mejillas y admiró nuevamente a las luces amarillas de los jardines lo hermosa que se veía. Le reclamaría a Rabí y Rabú por enfatizarle lo hermosa que era y que le doliera más de no tenerla para él.

-Lo hago, Princesa- respondió con sinceridad- Pero hay veces en las que…quisiera…- dijo, alzando la voz y apretando los dedos de las manos.

-Lo sé, Anthony…-dijo Ámbar con un además, para que se tranquilizara- Pero si es así, no lo hagas por ellos. Hazlo por mí….Por favor- dijo ella, casi suplicándole.

El Consejero la miró a los ojos y la culpabilidad recayó sobre su espalda. Le enojaba que fuera tan estúpida y non se diera cuenta de que, confiar en él, en esos momentos, era la peor cosas del mundo, más si le encargaba a los humanos, que algún día, no muy lejano, tendría que matar.

-Está bien, Princesa. Lo intentaré….- y con esas palabras…Aceptaba su sentencia. La Princesa únicamente sonrió levemente y se giró para volver a dar la bienvenida a los invitados.

-Vale, Anthony….Confío en ti…- esas palabras lo mataron- ….Y necesito hablar contigo más tarde.

Y esas palabras lo llenaron de miedo.

* * *

-Pero miren quien está aquí… ¡Las dos parejas más hermosas de todos los Peones!- gritó Justin, llamando la atención de toda la hilera que formaban por parejas, haciendo que cada uno de los participantes y sus parejas, se giraban a verlos. Marcy se cubrió un poco el rostro, Marshall se pegó en la frente y los humanos se ruborizaron hasta no dar más.

-Vaya…- dijo Shadow- Debo admitir que si se ven muy lindos…- mencionó, con su típico tono reseco e inexpresivo, mientras Deinux contenía las lágrimas y se aferraba a la mano de una bonita chica pelirroja que quien sabe de dónde la había sacado.

-Mi Fionna…- susurró con llanto contenido y dramático- Me la han quitado….Pero debo admitir que… ¡Se ven hermosos!- dijo, mientras se cubría los ojos con un brazo, sonando sobreactuado.

-Je, je…Chicos…Ellos son Marceline y Marshall Lee, los Reyes Vampiros- presentó Fionna, llegando a la altura de sus amigos Peones y Rubí, cuya pareja era nada más ni nada menos que el joven hombre lobo. De seguro habían acordado pasar la velada juntos tan pronto como acabaron las Entrevistas.

Mientras Finn y los demás se acercaban a saludar y a presentarse con el resto de los Peones, o al menos con los que los humanos habían entablado amistad, Marceline miró más al frente de la fila que aguardaba para entrar y dar inicio al baile, entonces vio a Bongo…Y a su lado a una vieja amiga a la que no veía desde que a Finn le intentó sacar los sesos enteros al igual que a Jake, quien junto con la gata, Beemo y la Dulce Princesa, ya estaban adentro para recibirlos.

Soltó la mano de Finn, aunque no se sintió muy bien de hacerlo y caminó hasta donde estaban Guy, Bongo y los otros jueces, con sus respectivas parejas, una más atractiva que la otra…Y una de ella fue la que captó su atención. Una fantasma flotante con un vestido rojo brillante y un elegante moño.

-¡Wendy!- gritó mientras corría, sin importarle el dolor que los botines de tacón alto le pudieran causar. La aludida apenas volteó, cuando la vampiresa la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, sobresaltándola a ella, Bongo, Guy y a la acompañante de este, que era una de las mucamas, pues por la pelea de Bonnibel, se resignó a salir con él.

-¿Marceline?- dijo la fantasma, mirándola un poco con miedo.

-¡La misma, mujer!- exclamó la vampiresa feliz, mientras se separaba para mirarla.

-¡Wow! ¡Mírate! Estas preciosa, amiga…- dijo Wendy, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo de ti. Me sorprende verte aquí, al parecer a ALGUIEN se le olvidó mencionar que te traería como pareja- dijo Marceline, enfatizando en "alguien" y mirando a Bongo.

-¡Oh! Je, je….Lo siento…- respondió el fantasma, rascándose la nuca. A lo que la vampiresa sonrió de medio lado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si…Ya no importa- dijo ella, con recelo.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Mar-Mar? ¿Enseñando a la gente a patadas?- preguntó la fantasma, con su típico acento bromista y despreocupado. La vampiresa sonrió entre dientes y enarcó las cejas.

-Me gustaría decir que si….Pero….En realidad es algo más complicado que eso….- dijo ella, con tono de nerviosismo.

-Oye, Marcy...Tenemos que formarnos atrás…- dijo Finn, mientras llegaba y tomaba su mano dulcemente, mientras se lo susurraba al oído.

-Si….Gracias, Finn…- respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿FINN?- soltó Wendy sin poder creérselo, y sobresaltándolo un poco. El humano se giró a ella, y aunque no la reconoció al instante, los recuerdo de hacía año y medio azotaron su mente: Pandilla en el inframundo, querer ser un vampiro, el sillón de Marcy mas duro que una piedra, levitación, fiesta, sus sesos casi succionados por esa fantasma y los otros dos….Rastro del Calor.

-¿Wanda?- dijo él, intentando recordar su nombre y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Wendy…- lo corrigió ella- Vaya…Creciste mucho para un año-

-En realidad, Ámbar me hizo el favor de adelantarme la edad por hoy, ya que era un día especial- dijo el humano, entonces hizo una cruz con sus dedos y dio un paso hacia atrás- Ehh…¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ella me acompaña, humano- contestó Bono, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella- Y más te vale que te comportes con mi dama o veré que te corten la cabeza antes del día de las Olimpiadas- le amenazó. Bongo podía ser un relajista de primera, pero seguía siendo un Juez, y tenía tanto poder como los otros Seis.

-No….Tranquilo….Es que…Considerando que tu chica casi se come mi cerebro el año pasado….Me sorprendió verla aquí- dijo Finn, tratando de no generar una mirada más matadora en Bongo, quien se giró a ella, mirándola algo sorprendido.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó él a Wendy.

-Si…Pero…¡Hay, Finn! Solo era una broma…- trató de escudarse Wendy, a lo que Marceline rió. Bien sabía que de no ser por el comentario de Finn, se los habrían chupado como huesos en un caldo- Además, no me comeré tu cerebro…Y menos ahorita que ya eres el novio de una de mis mejores amigas- dijo, mirando a Marceline y sonriendo pícaramente- Por cierto….Que buena foto…-

La sangre subió a la mejilla de ambos, y apretaron más la mano del otro. ¿Qué no había a ninguna persona que no le hubiese gustado? Todos, del camino del auditorio hasta ahí, se la habían pasado murmurando lo lindos que se veían, ya fuera Finn tomando su mano de quince años, o Finn besándola apasionadamente en las fuentes del pueblo. Eran la atracción de la noche.

-¡Pero qué rojos se pusieron los dos!- exclamó Bongo, aguantándose la risa. Marceline lo juzgó con la mirada, mientras sus ojos se volvían más rojos y hacía que el fantasma se hiciera pequeño- Ya…Ya….no digo nada-

-Gracias…- dijo Finn a Wendy- La verdad nos sorprendió mucho, pero siendo Peón en las Olimpiadas, creo que habrá un gran avance-

-Ni que lo digas…- dijo la fantasma- De cualquier manera, te deseo la mejor de las suertes-

-Muchas gracias- contestó el humano, sinceramente. Aunque, de cierta manera, lo veía muy gracioso. Era imposible que, ahora, cuya vida estuviera a punto de alargarse o terminarse, una vieja amiga de Marceline, que intentó comerse sus sesos….Le deseara suerte. Era tan irónicamente comprensible, pero confortable….Y aquello de dio más ánimos de los que ganó en la entrevista.

-No es por interrumpirlos…- dijo Guy, mirándolos por el hombro- Pero ya vamos a entrar…- anunció, mientras tomaba a su pareja.

-Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos después- dijo la vampiresa, tomando la mano de Finn y comenzando a caminar- Nos vemos más al rato, eh, Wendy. Tenemos muchas cosas que platicar…-

-Claro…- se despidió la fantasma, con un ademán y una gran sonrisa de haber visto a un avieja amiga. Al final y con paso rápido, Marceline y Finn llegaron al final de la fila, colocándose detrás de Marshall y Fionna, las mujeres del lado derecho, los hombres del izquierdo.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó la humana a su hermano, girándose levemente a él, mientras tomaba a Marshall de brazo, de manera elegante. Finn respiró profundo y acarició la mano de Marceline sobre su antebrazo. Sabía que, además del tango, su importancia esa noche, sería fundamental para que siguieran con vida.

-Listo…-

* * *

El tango pasó mejor de lo planeado y la velada también. La elegancia se irradiaba esa noche en el gran salón, el cual se veía mucho más elegante de lo normal con toda esa gente de traje, vestidos y demás. Los camareros elegantemente vestidos, los fuertes guardias con su escaso uniforme en los portones delanteros y traseros. La música agradable y ambiental, mientras las criaturas de diferentes reinos, pasaban a la barra de comida, postres y bebidas a servirse para una suculenta cena y se sentaban en las mesas, adornadas por los bellísimos centros, mientras platicaban con otros monarcas, amigos y conocidos que no veían desde hacía un año.

Finn y Fionna estaban atiborrándose de comida en las diferentes barras, pues estar bajo tanta presión, los había dejado hambrientos, junto con Cake y Jake, mientras Marceline platicaba alegremente con Wendy y la Dulce Princesa bailaba con Marshall, atascándose de la risa porque el vampiro no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo bailar…Aunque, durante el primer baile lo había hecho genial.

Cuando entraron, todos los invitados aplaudieron. Primero pasaron los Siete Jueces con sus parejas y luego los Peones, en orden de cómo fueron saliendo en las Entrevistas, con sus parejas igual. Una vez que cesaron los aplausos, la Princesa Ámbar apareció en la punta de las escaleras, dando las palabras de bienvenida, agradeciéndoles a todos por estar en el evento más importante de su Reino y deseándoles a los participantes una gran velada y buena suerte en las Olimpiadas. Luego de eso, inició el baile.

Para su suerte, la canción que pusieron fue la misma que Finn y Fionna habían practicado con Anthony y la Princesa el día anterior, por lo que les resultó mucho más fácil y más tratándose de Marshall y Marceline, sus dos personas con las que si sentían la pasión de esa música. No pudieron evitar sentirse realmente guapos y seductores, sobre todo cuando Finn o Marshall tocaban las piernas de Marceline y Fionna….Y cuando se veían a los ojos.

Pese a que fue un baile demasiado fácil para ellos, donde se dejaron soltar y llevar por el ritmo de la música, no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco tristes y nostálgicos. Porque….Podría ser que ese baile, fuera el último que bailaran juntos…Por eso, cada que podían y en cada movimiento que se les ponía, se apegaban más al otro, dejándole claro que, no se separarían jamás de él o ella.

Al final, donde todos estaban al éxtasis de la sensualidad de los Peones y más de los humanos, inició un vals rápido, al que tuvieron que improvisarle algunos pasos y en cuanto pudieron, salieron despavoridos de ahí cuando los invitados se unieron a la pista y de ahí, comieron y se divirtieron como nunca desde que llegaron ahí. Bailaron, rieron, convivieron con otros Peones, con los Jueces, las Princesa les presentó a más monarcas y personas, Finn correteó a Gabriel por todo el lugar para que le devolviera la corbata y la velada se volvió realmente divertida y relajante para ellos. Casi se les olvidaba por qué estaban ahí.

Entonces fue cuando la música más tranquila se fue y Bongo y Guy jalaron a Marceline de la plática con Wendy, hacia detrás del escenario, donde las Scream Queens dieron pie a su primera canción en mucho tiempo por la tarde.

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!- se quejó Marceline, cuando Bongo la arrastró de la muñeca a detrás de escenario con Guy, quien había traído a Marshall por igual- ¿Qué?- preguntó la vampiresa molesta, cuando llegó frente a ellos.

-Vamos a tocar hoy- dijo Guy, sin darle tiempo si quiera de respirar- Así que quítate el bajo del cuello y tocaremos-

-Aja…¿Y él que hace aquí?- dijo Marceline, señalando con la cabeza a Marshall, a quien le sorprendió que lo tuvieran contemplado.

-Ámbar no aparece por ningún lado…Así que él tocara la guitarra- dijo Bongo, mientras le aventaba una guitarra negra, con la forma de un murciélago al vampiro.

-Okey…- respondió el vampiro, acomodándosela mejor con la cintilla y mirándolos no muy seguros. El fantasma tomó sus baquetas y las golpeó un poco.

-Listo, mundo…¡Verán de vuelta a las Scream Queens!- exclamó, completamente animado.

-Espera…No podemos tocas sin Katherine…Nunca lo hemos hecho…- dijo la vampiresa, no muy segura, pero Guy la empujó por los hombros, hacia el escenario.

-Tranquila, Marshall lo hará bien. Además, ha de estar ocupada con los invitados, Marceline, no podemos ser imprudentes- respondió Guy, tocando con ella, el pies de la tarima de marfil. Bongo se colocó detrás de la batería, con las baquetas, Marshall se acomodó al lado de la vampiresa, mientras conectaba la guitarra al amplificador y Guy detrás de un lujoso teclado de ébano, mientras acercaba un poco un micrófono movible a sus labios, para permitirle tocar.

Los invitados se detuvieron de bailar cuando la música agradable y más lenta se detuvo y miraron con interés a los cuatro muchachos que acababan de subir. Por un instante Marceline se quedó en blanco, mientras se desprendía el collar del bajó- hacha de su cuello y con una llamarada lo volvía a su tamaño original y se lo acomodaba. El salón se quedó en silencio aun cuando ella se acercó al micrófono a su altura y tomo aire para hablar.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros…- comenzó a decir Marceline, mientras e aclaraba un poco la voz- Um…Bueno, somos las Scream Queens y tocaremos algunas canciones para ustedes esta noche…Esperemos que les guste…- dijo y luego volteó a ver a Guy, quien le dijo algo en silencio, a lo que la vampiresa le entendió perfectamente y se giró de nuevo al público- Bueno, comenzaremos con una canción relajada para que vayan entrando y luego empezara la verdadera música, je, je….- mencionó, retomando más la confianza al hablar de cuando hacían sus conciertos- Y aunque la Princesa Ámbar no toque con nosotros esta pieza porque está ocupada, claro…Sé que les gustará…Y bueno….Va dedicada a una persona muy especial de entre ustedes-

Y como era de esperarse, buscó con la mirada al joven humano. Quien se acercó un poco al escenario con su hermano, Cake y Fionna, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Se veía para él tan bien así. Con ese vestido tan elegante, haciéndola completamente dócil, pero con su usual bajo rojo sangre, recordándole lo letal que era. Marceline le sonrió un poco azorada y comenzó.

-Este tema…se llama…"Llorar"- dijo…Y al instante, Guy comenzó a tocar unas notas en el teclado y Marshall comenzó a tocar un poco de la guitarra, con suavidad y sin darle mucha acústica, la vampiresa se acercó al micrófono, tocando de la misma manera que su primo….Y comenzó a cantar, recordando los viejos tiempos- _**"**__**Me perdí buscando ese lugar…todo por tratar de demostrar… Olvide que sin tu amor no valgo nada… Y tome una vuelta equivocada…" -  
**_  
_**-"Me quede sin movimiento…"-**_ comenzó a cantar Guy, captando esta vez la atención de todos, pero sobre todo la Bonnibel, cuyo timbre de voz hizo que quedara completamente hipnotizada.

Y aunque la mezcla de esa canción, resonaba por el salón, conmoviendo a los presentes por la aparición de una vieja y querida banda, o porque la que la cantaba era la hermosa novia protegida del humano…Había alguien, que a las afueras, apenas y la escuchaba…

La Princesa salió a uno de los balcones que daban a los jardines y no pudo sentirse mejor de haberlo hecho. Toda la gente parecía estarse divirtiendo allí adentro...Pero la verdad era que, para alguien tan sensible como ella, percibía otra cosa. Solo estaba ahí, recargada en sus brazos, entre ellos su rostro, mirando a lo lejos el mar hundiéndose en un gran abismo negro.

Una oleada de hipocresías y monarquía absurda que a ella no le gustó jamás. Sin mencionar, que ahí adentro sentía que se asfixiaba. Olía a sudor, a poros cerrado y combinado con el olor a flores, lograba marearla. Por eso, luego de saludar a cada invitado (y eso si no le faltó alguno) se salió.

No había demasiada gente en el segundo piso, y si lo había ¿Que importaba? Todos estaban hablando de los Peones, las Olimpiadas...Un tema que a ella le entristecía año con año. Otra vez miraría correr sangre por una Perla que si era poderosa, pero que iba en contra de la ética del círculo natural. Sin embargo, no se sentía deprimida por eso. Sonaría egoísta, pero se sentía peor por ella misma.

Estaba apagada. No se sentía de otra manera. Sabía que no podía liberarse, porque si lo hacía implicaría toda la destrucción de lo que quedaba del mundo. Lo incineraría. Sin embargo, no podía evitar querer sentirse humana a veces. Donde sus enojos solo se redujeran a berrinches y gritos y no fuera una bomba nuclear.

Y lo peor….No podía evitar sentirse atraía hacía Anthony. Completa y estúpidamente enamorada de un niño al que acogió hacia años, y que en ese momento ya era un hombre.

"_**Sin saber por dónde regresar…"**_

-Sabía que estabas aquí afuera…- oyó una voz a sus espaldas, ella se enderezó y se giró, mientras se le erizaba la piel al reconocer un poco su voz, y como fue…Ahí estaba el producto de sus problemas y tal vez de su mente alocada.

-Anthony…- susurró y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, como si le doliera pronunciar ese nombre que la encendía poco a poco.

-¿Sabes? Está tocando Marshall por ti. Pensaron que estabas ocupada- dijo él, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Ya no llevaba su saco, por lo que solo llevaba su chaleco elegante y esa corbata aun, pero con las mangas remangadas. Tiempo atrás, lo habría regañado por esa manera de vestirse.

-Lo siento. Tenía que salir…Ahí….Sentía que me asfixiaba- dijo ella, tímidamente.

-Es normal. Saludaste a seiscientos cincuenta invitados- dijo él, con una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a ella un poco. Por instinto y tal vez incluso por miedo, Ámbar retrocedió, chocando con el barandal de mármol- Aunque tu aguantas más…- continuó, mirándola con cuidado- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

Y así, quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros, más el Consejero no hizo ningún movimiento para no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que ya estaba, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la estudiaba más con la mirada. Ella solo se ruborizó y miró hacía el suelo, iluminada todavía por las luces doradas, haciendo relucir el dragón en su espalda.

¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería decirle por qué de repente se sentía tan indefensa, tan atrofiada, con tantos deseos de hacer algo estúpido? Estaba enamorada de él y eso le había quedado claro cuando Marceline hizo un comentario tonto al que ella le tomó mucha importancia,

No lo amaba como un hermano o un amigo. Ese beso desató eso en ella….La hizo despertar, darse cuenta de que no podía perder a Anthony, porque él, en muchos años, había sido el único hombre que se fijó en ella no por su poder, no por su altura, tal vez por su belleza….Pero sobre todo….Por su corazón. Por cómo era ella. No por ser Ámbar…Solo Katherine…Una chica desalineada y rebelde, que pasó a ser esclava y prostituta del padre de su mejor amigo, que pasó a ser una persona con problemas mentales, que pasó a ser una chica que defendió y ayudo a los inocentes, que pasó a ser la hija adoptiva de los antiguos reyes….Que pasó a ser la Princesa y gobernante de un país. Entonces…

…Si podría decírselo a Anthony ¿verdad?

-No lo sé- Es que…siento algo en mi pecho…aquí…- comenzó, mientras se ponía una mano a la altura del corazón- Que dice que no anda bien conmigo misma. Me falta algo…Y a veces, desearía ser solo humana, para decir lo que me gusta, lo que odio….Para poder pararme ahí y cantar como en los viejos tiempos…Para ser como yo quiero y no como ellos lo desean….Quisiera solo…ser yo…y solo yo, Anthony. Llevó miles de años preocupándome por mi…y por un momento se me olvidó…que sería de mi. Si esta vida…Me hace feliz…- dijo, terminando sin aliento. Luego bajó su mirada apenada y miró sus manos- Lo siento…-

Anthony se la quedó mirando ahí por un momento, en silencio, sintiendo cada parte de su dolor en esos momentos. Tenía razón, era normal que se sintiera así y a decir verdad la admiraba. Admiraba esa paciencia y esa compasión que tenía por otras criaturas…Cuando en realidad, a veces a ella era a la que más le faltaba esas dos. Él no habría podido ver por otros tanto tiempo, no después de lo que pasó con su familia….

Se sintió como un malagradecido…Y a decir verdad, todos en ese reino, lo eran con ella.

Atente a las consecuencias, la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó levemente el rostro…

-Escucha…Sé lo que sientes, Katherine. Pero entiende que, ellos te necesitan. Que tu poder es tan enorme que tienes que controlarte la mayor parte del tiempo… Sin embargo….no intentes hacerte perfecta todo el tiempo….Porque es agotador y te lastimas…- dijo y acarició suavemente su mejilla y la parte donde tenía esa cicatriz al lado de su frente, mientras ella se ruborizaba adorablemente….Entonces, pese a todo lo que había pasado en ellos, le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas- Porque…pese a que eres un ser con mas de mil años de edad….Solo sigues siendo una chiquilla asustada…-

"_**Lleno de remordimiento…"**_

-Solo sé tu misma y trata de aguantar esta noche…- sigió hablando, entonces la princesa bajó la mirada a sus labios. Tan carnosos, tan suaves….tan provocadores como la sangre para un vampiro- No pierdas el control y en cuanto puedas, sé tu misma, para que no te parezca tan pesado…-

Esos labios se seguían moviendo, seduciéndola con su abrir y cerrar, en vez de sus palabras. En realidad…Ya ni escuchaba a Anthony…

Sintió un impulso…Un deseo…

¿Cuántas veces se permitía ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para disfrutar algo?

_**"Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más…"**_

Sin pensarlo, lo tomó del rostro y presionó los labios contra los suyos, callándolo por completo.

_**-"¡Y llorar, y llorar...!"- **_cantó Marceline, a todo pulmón, mientras la música y el sentimiento gritaban con mas emoción.

_**-"Y llorar..."- **_cantaron los tres al mismo tiempo, haciéndole el coro...

Trató de razonar lo que estaba pasando, parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la Princesa. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sentía sus manos tensas en su mentón. Era...como él la primera vez que se besaron así.

Solo que esta vez ella lo había besado. Ella se había arriesgado. Trató de buscar el por qué. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por confusión? ¿Por temor? ¿Para saber que podía pasar? Tal vez por todo, pero...entonces su sentido intelectual se apagó y sintió la sangre inundar sus mejillas.

Sus labios temblosos, inexpertos a pesar de los años, le decían que tenía un miedo terrible. Miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a amar a alguien, miedo de involucrarse tanto con una persona para que después se alejara y la lastimara.

"No_** sirve de nada ahora que te perdí..."**_

Él quería cuidarla, él quería protegerla. Que esos labios fueran suyos y solo suyos.

"Te_** quiero recuperar..."**_

Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él con una impotencia que le dio miedo, le correspondió salvajemente, mucho más brutal que la otra vez y aunque ella al principio no tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo se dejó llevar y poco a poco...se fue acostumbrando al ritmo hambriento del Consejero y se dejó consentir por su primer beso.

Anthony abrió mas la boca, permitiéndole el pasó, mientras ella lo saboreaba y acariciaba su pechó y él entrelazaba sus medos en su cabello y acariciaba su espalda sensualmente. Se sonrojó mas cuando sintió la lengua de Anthony rozar la suya, y el beso subió de intensidad.

_**"Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame..."  
**_

_**-"Del sufrimiento, ohh noo...-**_ cantó Marceline, dándole fin al primer coro.

_**-"Del sufrimiento..."- **_le acompañó Guy, mientras Marshall tocaba algunos acordes y el joven seguía-"Tengo_** la esperanza que el dolor...Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón... Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas...-**_

Finn volteó a ver hacia afuera, pues si no le cantaba Marceline, no le interesaba demasiado...Entonces vio a Gumball de espaldas...Mirando hacia el balcón. Extrañado por de su postura, que desde a espaldas, se veía burlona.

Se acercó con interés a el Dulce Príncipe, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, detrás de él y a través de su hombro, lo que vio, hizo que la mandíbula se le desencajara por completo.

-Por Glob...- susurró sin sabes que pensar exactamente...Amplió los ojos y...lo procesó.

Ámbar y Anthony se estaban besando.

_**"...Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa..."**_

-"Juro que es verdad no miento..."-

cantó Marceline, con todo el sentimiento de su corazón-"_**Que mi voluntad es cambiar..."-**_

_**"Pero sola yo no puedo..."**_

La Princesa se apegó mas a él, mientras hundía sus dedos en su cabello cobrizo y Anthony la abrazaba de la cintura, arrancándole un suspiro y siguió comiéndosela poco a poco, lentamente, disfrutándolo y no pudo evitar alzarla un poco, arrancándole un quejido. La aplastaba...sin embargo...quería tenerlo más cerca.

-"_**No sé cómo lograr ...Mi alma reparar -**_volvió a cantar Marceline-"Y_** llorar, y llorar..."-**_

_**-"Y llorar..."-  
**_

_**"No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí..."**_

La canción llegó ligeramente a los oídos de la Princesa. ¿Había perdido a Anthony? Tal vez si de una manera...Lo había perdido. Había perdido a ese niño que necesitaba protección, educación, ternura, amor...pero un amor fraternal...y ahora, le estaba ofreciendo al Anthony hombre. Al que ahora le tocaba protegerla, quererla, amarla y curar su inexistente corazón.

_**"Te quiero recuperar..."**_

Si. Lo quería recuperar, pero no así. No como el pequeño niño que acogió del pueblo. Quería recuperar al Anthony como hombre.

_**"Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame... Del sufrimiento..."**_

Si. Quería que la salvara, que la curara y que la quisiera. Por eso estaba enamorada de él, porque era el primer hombre sin ofrecerle nada a cambio que se lo daba, que curaba su soledad...y que, aunque sabía que era su primer beso...no necesitaba de otro para dejar claro cuanto lo amaba.

Nadie los veía, eso lo sabía porque de seguro los del Parlamento y los demás invitados estaban deslumbrados por las Scream Queens. Pero todo eso iba contra su moral monárquica, contra su ética natural, contra ella misma...Sabía que enamorarse de él traería problemas...Pero siempre, siempre...estuvo en peligros ¿Por qué no estarlo por una buena razón?

_**-"Del sufrimiento..."- **_cantó Guy, alzando su voz y acariciando los corazones de cada uno de los espectadores.

"_**Del sufrimiento..."**_

Si...Que la sacara de ese sufrimiento y esa soledad que ya llevaba por naturaleza.

-Creo que tendré que interrumpirlos...-murmuró Gumball por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que Finn escuchara. Vio como la suela del zapato del Príncipe se movía y, activado como un resorte, lo detuvo del brazo y con una fuerza que ni supo de dónde sacó...lo pegó a la pared-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó a quejarse el pelirosa, pero el humano le tapó la boca.

-Haces algo y te juro que te juro que veré la manera de apalearte lejos de aquí...- amenazó el humano, mientras Gumball lo miraba sorprendido y forcejaba un poco.

No lo soltaría ni se iba a disculpar...Y le prometió a la Princesa ninguna escena...pero...Se la debía por ser tan buena con él y ¿Para qué negarlo? A Anthony también.

-"_Y** llorar, y llorar..."- **_cantó Marceline de nuevo, suavemente...

Algo en él le hizo abrir los ojos, solo para mirar esos ojos perfectamente delineados, en esta ocasión suavemente cerrados, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hombros suavemente...Entonces...miró más allá...A la oscuridad, a la bruma...Y...pese al suave contacto de ella...quien se empezaba a encender poco a poco, de su espalda, de su cicatriz, de sus muñecas...Cada piedra del sol con un brillo inusual...vio unos ojos rojos...diabólicos, que le advertían.

Vio esa sonrisa desfigurada y agrandada, satánica…Sentía como devoraba la imagen de su beso, sentía como el miedo le recorría la columna y él lo sentía…Sentía como estaba metiendo la pata y como Lich se lo estaba haciendo saber.

Recordó lo que pasó la última vez que la besó y se declaro: La envenenaron con zanoides mientras dormía. No quería ni pensar que pasaría si eso llegaba más lejos. Con ese beso Ámbar, lo que siempre deseó, le estaba correspondiendo…Volvía a tener encendido en coeficiente intelectual…Entonces las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza. El quería amarla.

Pero no podía…

No debía…

"_**No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí…Te quiero recuperar…"  
**_

La letra entonces resonó en los oídos de él…Y dejó de corresponderle. Iba a perderla y prefería mil veces ver la decepción en su rostro…A verla pálida y muerta.

"_**Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame…"**_

La iba a salvar y protegería ese corazón hasta el fin del mundo. Frunció el ceño hacia el Lich y con todo el dolor de su corazón…Detuvo el beso y se separó de ella…Tomándola por los hombros suavemente.

-Ahh…- jadeó un poco Ámbar cuando vio su repentino cambio de humor y sus ojos, que seguían irradiando ese brillo extraño. Estaba completamente sonrojada y acarició un poco sus manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué me quisiste dar a entender con eso?- preguntó el Consejero, mirándola a los ojos, quiso sonar frío, pero de repente esa mirada color miel…se había vuelto más adorable y compasiva para él…

-Que te amo…- respondió ella, ruborizándose más y con la respiración aun entrecortada. Esas palabras mataron al Consejero interiormente, y supo que…La iba a perder esa misma noche.

-Temo que tendrás que cambiar de opinión…- contestó él, mirándola seriamente…pero disfrazando a la tristeza de su corazón. La Princesa parpadeó sin entender y su mirada se volvió un poco de miedo y melancolía…De hecho, cuando escucharon sus voces, Gumball y Finn (aun con su mano en la boca de este) Voltearon a verlos.

-Lo siento…- comenzó a decir Anthony, tomando aire y preparándose para decir esas palabras que lo condenarían.

_**-"Del sufrimiento…. Ohhhhh…"- **_cantó Marceline cantando ya, la parte final de la canción.

Y el Lich agrandó su sonrisa…_**  
**_

"_**Del sufrimiento…"**_

-Pero yo no te amo…-

_**"Y llorar... y llorar…"**_

* * *

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! Ja, ja, ja….con el final se han de haber quedado con cara de ¿QUEEEE? O.O Pero serenos, esta por empezar lo bueno en el Ambathony, aunque en realidad se vienen demasiadas cosas tristes para nuestra querida princesa y el consejero u.u. **

**Y bueno y han de decir ¿Y el prometido nivel quince? O.O también se me calman xD como verán el capi fue bastante extenso y aun pasan más cosas antes de llegar a esa parte, por eso tuve que cortarlo mis lectores…Pero como el siguiente capi es más pequeño, les juró por mi vida que trataré de actualizar lo más posible ¿si? No les diré fecha porque siempre digo y no cumplo, pero de que actualizaré en cuanto pueda, lo haré. Y mejor para ustedes, porque el siguiente capi si estará impregnado del nivel quince jeje 7w7…Y aparte de este, pues pasaran cosas con Ámbar y Anthony…(amo a esta pareja! XuX) Cosas del Parlamento, secretos….pero sobre todo, mucho, mucho romance. A decir verdad estos capítulos son así, muy románticos, pero espérense a unos dos y…jeje…La cosa cambiará drásticamente. Por lo mientras…Marshall, El Príncipe Flama y Gumball están juntos…¿Se soportarán? Jajaja, no lo creo n.n**

**Y para quienes se pregunten si está inspirado en "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzann Collins…¡SI! ¡LO ESTAN! ¿Y? Yo lo dije en una nota de autora al principio de este fic y en el último de "En busca de la Perla de la Juventud Eterna".**

**Bueno, quisiera recomendarles un fic muy bueno que…Pues ya dio fin…Aunque está en su tercera parte ahora y se llama "Sin amor, no hay vida" Y lo hizo un amigo muy querido que se llama ****Mariano T****…o al menos así lo conocen por aquí. Se los recomiendo, es muy bueno, tiene muy buena estructura y la historia está muy buenísima como la trama. Por cierto Mariano un beso y un abrazo y a toda la gente de Argentina y Venezuela. A mi queridísima amorrrsshhhh! ****Alexa Swan****…Ya te deje el capi! Antes de que me mates al llegar al Colegio! Jajajaja :D **

**Bueno señores, me extendí mucho ja, ja. Saludos al grupo de Facebook que ya se mudó a otro grupo Hora de Fan-Fics Legacy….quien se quiera unir…Es bienvenido y saludos especiales también a Ana Sofia…La que ya hizo más fanarts de mi fic :´) jejeje xD**

**Bueno mis lectores, gracias por leer y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. Un abrazo a cada uno y de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios. Se me cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye :D**


	9. Nota de la Autora 3

**Nota de autora 3:**

**Mis queridos lectores, por fuerzas de trabajo y de salud, no he podido actualizar este fic. No se preocupen ni se me desesperen, el Fic va a continuar lo más pronoto posible, igual que mi otro proyecto del "Origen de los Guardianes: La Flechas de Cupido" va a continuar. Solo les pido paciencia porque la verdad la Preparatoria se me está haciendo bastante complicada, pero en cuento tenga los próximos capítulos bien terminados los subo al instante, como siempre.**

**Cuídenseme mucho y nos estaremos viendo lo más pronto posible, lo prometo, solo recuerden que el Fic sigue en pie y que actualizaré en cuanto pueda. **

**Su escritora: DN164**

**Bye :D**


	10. Nota de la autora¿4? OO perdón

Mis amados lectores...¿cómo están? El motivo de la nota es sencilla y es para decirles que se cancela el Fic...

...

...

...

Neeeeeee no se crean jajajajajajajaja xD. El fic sigue en pie ¿cómo creyeron que les iba a quedar mal mis muchachos? De verdad una disculpa enorne por no poder actualizar en tanto tiempo... Pero es que ufffffff! Tenía de trabajo hasta el cuello y he tenido varios problemas personales...77 ya se, ya se... Siempre salgo con lo mismo, pero es la verdad. Sólo les aviso que no se me desesperen el capi ya esta casi listo... Sus niveles 15 ya están bien hechos y redactados (oh shi...7w7) pero me faltan algunas partes. Y para los lectores de "Las Flechas de Cupido", discúlpenme, ese si no se cuándo tendré listo el próx capi porque estoy algo falta de inspiración para esta historia :/ sin embargo quiero que sepan que tratare de continuarla para no decepcionarlos. Pero este fic sigue teniendo mucho jugo y en cuanto lo tenga, recién salido del horno... Se los público.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... Disculpen esta... De nuevo, nota de autora, pero espero que calme sus ansias y los deje más tranquilos. De nuevo disculpen por las demoras y muchas gracias por leer n.n.

Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.

Bye :D


	11. Música, Celos y Pasión

**¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias y buenos… Esta no es otra nota de autora sino el siguiente capi bien planteado y recién salido del horno xD.**

**Entes que nada…una enooooooorme disculpota del tamaño del mundo por haberme tardado cinco meses en actualizar además de las dos notas de autora que a muchos decepcionaron creyendo que eran este capi. Bueno, de verdad lo siento, tuve muchos problemas personales y con mis estudios, por no mencionar de salud… Pero afortunadamente ya estamos aquí, bien y bueno, la historia continúa…n.n**

**En este capi nos enfocaremos a lo que sucede en el baile, la convivencia de varios personajes de la historia en este capítulo, los choques de Marshall, el Príncipe Flama y Gumball… También sabremos qué pasará con nuestra querida Princesa Ámbar y Anthony, quienes por cierto no actúan de la mejor manera en este capítulo. Los del Parlamento evaluaran a los humanos y los someterán a un rato muy, muy tenso y Fionna ha sellado un pacto que puede poner todavía más su vida en peligro.**

**Cabe mencionar que, como le título del capítulo lo menciona, hay muchas canciones y este capi va más dirigido aun formato song-fic… que bueno, espero les guste… Además de que ya están sus prometidos Niveles 15 tanto Fiolee como Finnceline muajajajajajajajaja 7w7…. Bueno, ya no les digo más ¿vale? Que creo que cinco meses es demasiado para esperar…**

**Así que los dejó con este capi y espero que les guste :D :**

* * *

**Música, Celos y Pasión.**

"_No necesito mis piernas si tengo alas para volar"_

-Frida Calho

_(Marceline's POV)_

_Sé que toda mi vida he sido racional. Parte de mí, o al menos e noventa por ciento, suelo ser muy objetiva. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasará si hago algo...Y más que moverme como alguien precavida, me he convertido en al alguien dura...Encerrada en una burbuja._

_K__atherine igual y Marshall también. Dos de la personas más afectadas en la Guerra de los Champiñones, nos volvimos cuadrados, firmes, desconfiadnos, estábamos tan empeñados a evitar que otros sufrieran lo que nosotros...que nos olvidamos nosotros mismos._

_El problema es cuando, de una persona, depende tu vida. Cuando un hilo rojo se ata a tu meñique y al de esa persona y...Sabes que si, casi no piensas en ti, pero tampoco querrías morir...Y por eso, debes cuidar a esa persona. Asegurarse de que no la perderás para no perderte tu mismo._

_Es complicado. Pero a decir verdad, cada parte de mi historia lo es...Y más la de Finn. No somos personas concretamente fáciles de explicar, pero si de encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas._

_Un rompecabezas que se terminó de unir la noche del Baile de las Olimpiadas. Sexo._

_Un término que no logré descifrar nunca, ni siquiera teniendo mil años de edad, es tan complicado que la muerte...Y se tiene que tener cuidado de con quien se ejerce. Esa es la clave._

_La respuesta para mí era clara: Finn. El problema radicaba en si yo era la persona correcta...Además, podría tener diecisiete años...pero seguía siendo un niño de quince. Me sentí como una depravada cuando lo recordé._

_Sin embargo, si Finn muere en las Olimpiadas...de algo puedo estar segura:_

_Ahora ya ha tenido todas las experiencias humanas que le faltaban._

_(Fin de Marceline's POV)_

* * *

-Hay... Que imbécil...- murmuró Finn, viendo tan asombrado como Gumball a la pareja que había estado besuqueándose y que...de un momento a otro, ese beso tan pasional...se había roto en miles de pedacitos.

Y ella, tan pronto como se encendió en ese beso...Se apagó. El destello dorado que salía de su cuerpo se extinguió, mientras cada piedra del dragón se opacaba...al igual que su mirada.

Como si le recorriera una descarga, soltó al Consejero y lo miró, asimilando sus palabras. "Yo no te amo...Yo no te amo...Yo no te amo..." esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez sin poder creérselo. Pero...si...hacía unos momentos, ellos...

-¿Qué?...- susurró, mirándolo, más que dolida, incrédula...sintiendo como si un tigre le hubiese dado un zarpazo en el pecho.

-Lo que escuchaste...- dijo Anthony, se manera frívola, una mirada que la dejó hecha pedazos y que la hizo sentir como el ser más insignificante en lo que quedaba de la tierra- Yo no te amo...-repitió.

Tal vez bastó que se lo repitiera para asimilarlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió como algo en ella que quebraba...Sentía miles de astillas en el cuerpo con esa simple frase...Se sentía estúpida por dejarse llevar y el remordimiento de no haber pensado las cosas, se hizo presente.

Al principio, le dolió, pero conforme se agrandaba el dolor...sintió un gran coraje que la hizo encenderse nuevamente y ponerse roja...Y los tres espectadores sintieron miedo de la expresión que había adquirido.

-¿Y tú que te crees, estúpido?- dijo con unas palabras tan secas que le calaron hasta el alma al Consejero...Y a Finn y a Gumball los dejó con la boca abierta. Nunca, en su santo juicio, habían visto decir a la Princesa una ofensa a otro ser por mucho que se la mereciera.- ¿Crees que puedes besar y luego hacerte el idiota?-

-Katherine...- comenzó a decir el Consejero, intentando acercarse a ella, pero ella lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡Ahora si soy Katherine! ¿Qué pasó con "su alteza real" "Ámbar" o "Princesa"? Ahora si soy Katherine ¿no?- explotó ella sin dar crédito a sus palabras- ¿Por qué me besaste esa vez, entonces?- le gritó. Mientras ese resplandor dorado se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Finn miró con curiosidad esto. Era la primera vez que veía a la Princesa envuelta en ese resplandor...y a decir verdad sintió cierto miedo. Parecía peligrosa, y mas con esa mirada que mataría a cualquiera, llena de dolor, ira y tristeza.

Anthony se lo merecía, pero no sabía que tan saludable podía ser para ellos si tenían a los monarcas de la mayoría de los reinos de Ooo y Aaa.

Anthony miró la ira en su rostro, la decepción en sus ojos y el dolor en sus labios. Ahí estaba...decepcionándola de nuevo, pero todo para salvarla. No podía ser sincero con ella si eso la iba a llevar a la muerte. No podía decirle la verdadera razón de porque se le declaró esa noche.

No podía decirle que había sido por amor...que sus días estaba contado y por eso debía hacer que lo supiera, de lo contrario sería una condena para ambos. Debía mentir...como siempre. Lastimarla más todavía.

Era eso a verla muerta.

-No lo sé...- respondió con un hilo de voz y suspiro. A lo que la Princesa se sorprendió...y se dedicó a escucharlo- Lo hice...porque...Te deseaba...solo...Necesitaba un beso porque...tenía ganas de uno...-

Finn frunció el ceño y apegó a Gumball más a la pared. No podía creer que Anthony cayera tan bajo...ni siquiera Gumball parecía tan repugnante como él e esos momentos.

Y Ámbar se apagó de nuevo cuando pensó que el chico que tenía en frente era completamente igual a los otros. Fijados en su belleza, es sus ojos claros, sus pechos, su buen cuerpo, su monarquía...todo. Justo cuando pensó que era alguien que la quería por ser ella misma.

Otro a la lista. Otro macho, otro estúpido que quiso jugar con ella y que lo logró. Y ahora, en esos momentos...Le partía el alma...Pero conocía la parte machista de Anthony al fin. Otro hombre que la veía como objeto de burla, de pertenecía y nada más.

Soltó una risa seca y llena de dolor.

-Je...¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Realmente eres tan imbécil?- le soltó en la cara y lo miró con repugnancia. Aquello mató a Anthony interiormente...Porque ella había dado al blanco. Que le dijera eso lo calentaba.

Así que la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la encaró muy de cerca, mientras invadí su cuerpo de rabia. Mas valía que Ámbar no le diera razones para no arrepentirse de haberle mentido.

-Escucha...Si no te amo es porque reflexione acerca de quién eres- le escupió en cara- Podrás siempre sonar como una linda persona, amable, perfecta...Pero dentro de ti estás loca. Apenas y puedes controlar un poder que posees, eres ego centrista, egoísta y sobre todo una hipócrita...- luego la soltó empujándola, mientras ella chocaba con la cadera en el balcón y cerraba los ojos con fuerza- Yo no quiero una mujer que solo sonría todo el día cuando en realidad, por dentro...está sufriendo. Esa es la peor mentira-

-Te equivocas...- dijo ella- La peor mentira es decir que amas a alguien cuando solo lo estás usando- masculló ella entre dientes mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera. El golpe le había dolido y Anthony, al ver su gesto de dolor, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable...Eso no estaba en sus planes…

Finn se dio cuenta de esto y soltó a Gumball para entrometerse con buenas razones. Le dio la vuelta a Anthony, tomándolo bruscamente del hombro y empujándolo. Ámbar esa su amiga...Y aunque no lo fuera...Pegarle a una dama no era algo que el pasara por alto.

-¿Qué te pasa, bastardo?- dijo el humano, tomándolo rudamente por la camisa- ¡Si te crees tan hombre pégame a mí! ¡Órale! ¡Éntrale, estúpido!- lo retó. Anthony al principio se sorprendió, pero ya se sentía demasiado mal como para que ese niño llegara a entrometerse...además, según parecía, de nuevo había escuchado cosas que no debía. Así que lo empujó.

-¡A ti es al que le voy a partir la cara, idiota! Por andar espiando cosas que no debías...- dijo entre dientes y repitiéndose mil veces que no debía perder los estribos o saldrían perdiendo todos...sobre todo él y ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Basta...los dos...!- dijo la Princesa, con un nudo en la garganta e interponiéndose entre ambos y poniendo sus manos en los pechos de los dos chicos- Finn...Vuelve adentro, no podemos hacer un escándalo- pidió ella, con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

-¡No, Princesa! ¿Cómo puede dejar que le haga esas cosas?- dijo él, intentando pasar, pero ella lo detuvo de los brazos- ¡Déjeme partírsela!-

-¡No, Finn!- dijo ella duramente y luego señaló a la entrada, donde la mayoría ya estaba bailando con una canción más movida de las Scream Queens y Marshall- ¡Adentro! Todos los Peones deben estar allá-

La respiración de Finn seguía agitada y miró a Anthony, lanzándole la peor de las miradas. Ya se las arreglaría con él. Nadie le pegaba a una de sus amigas y menos si les estaba ayudando como era.

Anthony mentía. Ámbar si podría sonreír cuando en realidad sintiese algún dolor, pero eso solo la hacía una persona admirable...Siempre se había mantenido firme por sus súbditos...Ahora solo le faltaba, que además de lastimarla así, Anthony le reprochara por ser así de buena.

-No...- masculló Finn- Disculpe, Princesa...Pero a este si le doy ahorita...- dijo, tratando de apartarla...Entonces alguien puso la mano sobre su hombro, vio como el rostro de la Princesa cambiaba a uno sorprendido...y el de Anthony igual. Se giró y vio el rostro moreno y esos ojos negros y brillantes de Rabí. -Rabí...- susurró el joven humano. Pero él no lo miraba a él...Solo miraba Anthony con cierta desaprobación y el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, estaba calmado.

-Déjalo, muchacho. Yo me arreglo...- le dijo, con voz dura y mirando más intensamente al Consejero, quien frunció el ceño. Nunca se llevó bien con ese sujeto tampoco- Buenas noches, Anthony- dijo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Rabí...- le devolvió el saludo el joven, mirándolo de la misma manera y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Finn...Vuelve adentro...- dijo la Princesa, tomándolo del hombro. El humano miró a la castaña y sintió como el corazón le quedaba hecho trizas cuando la vio así. Siempre le vio ese gesto benévolo en ella, precavida, poderosa, fuerte...pero en ese momento parecía la mujer más vulnerable del mundo.

-Está bien...- dijo el humano, cansinamente. Nada más porque ella se lo pedía que sino...se quedaba ahí a echarle a Anthony el poco hombre que era. Suspiró y abrazó a la diminuta figura de la Princesa, mientras frotaba su espalda...Era irónico...Pero estaba helada.

Ámbar se sorprendió un poco pues...Era raro que se dejara abrazar por alguien...generalmente los guardias lo tacleaban antes de tocarla...Pero el roce de Finn y su compañía eran más que suficientes para hacerla sentir mejor...No le correspondió, pero cerró sus ojos y se dejó apapachar.

Mientras la abrazaba, vio a Anthony...quien tenía los puños cerrados...Le valía un pepino verde que estuviera celoso...La había abrazado por iniciativa, pero si eso le daba un poco como escarmiento, lo seguiría haciendo...

-Anda, Finn...Corre...- dijo ella en un suave susurro que apenas y le fue audible al joven rubio- Estaré bien, lo prometo-

Finn asintió en respuesta y se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada, pero antes de que se marchara, se giró de nuevo a Anthony y agregó:

-Te tendré bien vigilado, imbécil...-

Luego de eso, se marchó. El joven Consejero clavó sus uñas en las palmas de su mano y no le satisfacción en dolor que le provocaba hacerse eso...Quería más, quería demostrar que no era lo que pensaban...Que el amaba a esa niña que estaba bajo los brazos de Rabí.

No necesitaba que el baboso que era la razón de todos sus problemas...Se lo restregara en la cara todavía, después de causarle muchos problemas.

-¿Estás bien, Ámbar?- preguntó el hombre moreno, volteándola y tonándola suavemente de los hombros. Ella, aun algo aturdida, asintió levemente en respuesta.

-Sí, Rabí...No...No te preocupes...- respondió la castaña, tomando sus manos. Entonces el hombre miró al Consejero, con aspecto serio. Le preguntó a la Princesa si estaba bien del golpe que le había metido...Pero estaba más que claro que no sentimentalmente...Y ese chico frente a él tenía la culpa.

-Creí que eras su Consejero...- dijo Rabí, apegando a la chica contra su corpulento cuerpo. Anthony vio como ella se encogía un poco contra su pecho...y supo leer ese brillo en sus ojos: Estaba asustada.

-Esto a ti no te interesa...- repuso el joven Consejero.

-Yo creo que si...Dado a que fuiste mu pupilo el ultimo año...¿Se te olvida?- dijo Rabí, entornando sus ojos en él- No me importa que te haya dicho...No debiste tratarla así. No abuses de tu puesto...-

-¡Y que ella no abuse de él tampoco!- replicó el Consejero´.

-No te iguales, Anthony. Ella es la Princesa... ¿Y de que va a abusar, eh? ¿De qué te dijo que te ama? No me hagas reír...- dijo él, sonando frívolo y despiadado.

-No soy un juguete...- trató de defenderse por igual.

-Y ella tampoco. Así que mejor vete comportando si no quieres que llame a los guardias y te echen a patadas del Palacio...-le atajó el joven moreno, a lo que Anthony le contestó con un resoplido.

-Déjalo, Rabí...- pidió Ámbar, mientras empujaba un poco el corpulento cuerpo de su estilista-Ya sé que desperdicie mi primer beso,...Así que no hagas que me duela más-

Y con esas simples palabras, y pese a que no se dirigía a él, logró apuñalar el corazón de Anthony a lo más hondo. Él no sabía eso. No sabía que era su primer beso. Se maldijo mas de mil veces internamente porque...Ahora que se lo había dado, se lo había devuelto en la cara de un golpe...Lastimándola al punto de que se había quedado callada...hasta esos momentos.

-Princesa...- intentó decir el Consejero...Pero como si hubiese sido otro golpe, ella se encogió en los brazos de Rabí, quien miró al joven muy disgustado.

-Vamos, alteza...- dijo él, en un susurro. Y como si se tratara de un guardaespaldas, pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por sus hombros y la guió adentro del Palacio, sin que nadie, además de Anthony y Gumball los viera.

Una vez que desaparecieron por las puertas, Anthony sintió como el corazón se le helaba y el alma caía de su cuerpo. Había perdido a Ámbar y quizás nunca la recuperaría, aunque quisiera.

-Lo bueno era que tú la ibas a proteger...- dijo Gumball de la nada...Clavándole el último puñal que le quedaba: La de la mentira e insuficiencia. Quería responderle y mandarlo directo a Aaa de un solo golpe.

Pero por más patán que fuera...Tenía razón. Resopló nuevamente y se metió donde estaba la fiesta, mientras Gumball sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Era una oportunidad perfecta, para un movimiento.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de la Princesa, Ámbar no soltó a Rabí en ningún momento hasta que este cerró la puerta con pasador. Luego de eso se dirigió a la cama con ella y la sentó en la orilla, para después hincarse a su lado, buscando su rostro.

No le había dicho ni una palabra cuando se escabulleron de entre toda la gente y subieron a las habitaciones del Palacio. Casualmente se encontraron con Grace, quien al ver el aspecto pálido de la Princesa y el abrazó sobreprotector de Rabí, se asustó, pero este únicamente le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara y de que se lo dejara a él. Así que sin más que decir, la llevó a sus aposentos.

Pero se preocupó cuando vio su rostro escondido por su cabello castaño, mientras veía sus puños sobre sus piernas. No estaba llorando, pero tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y temblaba…no sabía si de miedo o de impotencia…Quizás de ambas. Tenían tantas ganas de volver ahí y liberarse. Golpear a Anthony hasta matarlo por romperle el corazón así….Explotar más de lo poco que le pareció en el balcón.

Pero no podía. Era la Princesa….Un precio que pagaba por su inmortalidad y su juventud eterna.

-Ámbar…Mírame…- pidió el moreno, mientras sostenía entre sus manos su rostro y lo levantaba un poco. Más ella no abrió los ojos y únicamente se aferró a su muñeca, quizás buscando consuelo o pidiéndole a gritos que la dejará en paz. Que estaba rota y que no quería saber de nadie, absolutamente nadie….Que nadie podía ver a la Princesa del Reino de la Joya de esa manera- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- le preguntó, aun tomándola del mentón firmemente.

La chica intentó zafarse, pero la verdad era que estaba emocionalmente perdida y débil, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para apartarlo, para gritarle que la dejara en paz, al contrario. Se sentía como la niña más pérdida y desprotegida de lo que quedaba del mundo. Con los ojos vidriosos, se hincó frente a él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Era la única persona a la mano con la que podía desahogarse.

Allá abajo estaba Marceline, cantando por ella, Guy y Bongo la acompañaban junto con Marshall…Finn trató de meterse, de defenderla, pero lo evitó, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a perder más él que alguno de los dos. Estaba sola…Como siempre, solo estaba Rabí, un viejo amigo junto con su hermano…El único que en esa habitación de cuatro paredes, podía confiar.

-Rabí….Anthony….Él…- trató de decir, pero lo cierto era que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba ni hablar. Rabí hizo una mueca y únicamente acarició su cabello, asegurándole con ello que jamás estaría sola si lo tenía a él.

-Lo sé….Te rompió el corazón…- susurró el joven moreno- Pero no te preocupes, linda…A todos nos lo parten-

-Sí, pero…No tenía que ser tan duro conmigo- dijo y se separó para mirarlo. El corazón se le hizo pequeño al estilista cuando vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras uno y otro diamante resbalaba de sus ojos e iba a dar al suelo- Yo no le dije nada que le doliera….Él dijo que yo….era una hipócrita…Eso no es cierto- lloró ella, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y se dejaba caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas- Desperdicie mi primer beso…-

La verdad no sabía que le causaba tanto dolor,

Las simples palabras de Anthony "Yo no te amo…", la manera en que le dijo que la noche anterior la había besado porque solo lo deseaba y no porque realmente lo sintiera, si por su cruel punto de vista hacia su persona, o el hecho de que Finn la defendiera de manera tan brutal…O que Gumball hubiese visto todo y la vergüenza que le daba ante uno de sus invitados.

O quizás todo.

No entendía por qué, ella no era mala persona. Si, se había equivocado como todos alguna vez, pero siempre le mostraba una sonrisa a medio mundo pese a su dolor, no se mostraba huraña y ahí estaba, pagando a sus padres adoptivos el privilegio de hacerse inmortal….Pero jamás habría herido la integridad de alguien. No como Anthony lo había hecho.

Entonces comenzó a pensar que Anthony no la conocía como ella pensó. Que tal vez era un error tenerlo de su Consejero si solamente estaba criticándola sin ver las tres caras de ella (Katherine, Keila y Ámbar. Y para colmo, burlándose de ella…Haciéndole creer por un instante que alguien la podría amar como era…No por el hecho de ser Princesa.

Pero entonces se detuvo a pensar que Anthony tampoco la miraba así…Y que ahora en vez de seguirlo viendo primero como un pequeño niño que debía ser acogido y cuidado, a un hombre respetuoso que tenía su admiración y cariño….a un sujeto irrespetuoso y completamente malagradecido, por no decir, patán.

¿Cuándo pasó todo aquello? ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan duras sus palabras? ¿Cuándo sintió tanta repugnancia hacia ella…Si lo único que había pasado es que no sabía que sentía por él? Y ahora, después de una lucha interna entre sí misma… Después de haberle aclarado sus sentimientos…Él llegaba….Y le echaba todo en cara…Definitivamente, ser abierta con alguien...Como era costumbre, le resultaba caro.

"Te apuñalaron, Katy. Pero esto te ganas por estúpida y por confiar en alguien…", pensó, sintiendo la llaga más profunda en su pecho

-Tranquila…- dijo él, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima, antes de que se convirtiera en diamante- Escucha, no sé porque Anthony lo hizo…Y a decir verdad, me siento muy decepcionado de él…Pero, a veces…Esas cosas pasan, querida…- dijo él, acariciando su mejilla- Te vuelves buena persona con los demás…Y es muy raro que alguien te dé si quiera las gracias…-

Las palabras de Rabí resonaron en su cabeza como un panal de avispas molestas…Tenía razón. Ni siquiera su padre le agradeció cuando se ofreció a Los Vampiros Rebeldes en la guerra, sino que se portó como todo un Judas….Y se lo llevaron. Tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras…Pero nunca, nunca les había hecho caso a esas palabras internas…hasta esa noche.

Sintió como algo se quebraba en ella…Y una fría y dura impotencia. Algo, adentro, se rompió en mil pedazos. Sería buena con ellos que se lo merecían…Pero aquellos que la lastimaban y manipulaban de distintas maneras…bueno, iban a conocer una parte de ella que decidió ocultar…

…Y Anthony era el primero en la lista.

-Has trabajado mucho desde que estas absurdas Olimpiadas empezaron…Y ya te rompieron el corazón así que… ¿Por qué no apartamos esta noche a la dulce Princesa de nuestro Reino y a la inocente chica que eres?- dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa, mientras le quitaba de su cabello algunas de las cadenas de plata y monedas de oro que había puesto sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si….solo por esta noche…sacamos a Keila?

Si…Aquello lo iba a cumplir…E iba a empezar desde esa noche.

-Si…Saquemos a Keila…- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

* * *

El humano llegó a la parte trasera del escenario, completamente malhumorado y con la respiración agitada, sentía que se volvía loco y la verdad nunca antes había estado tan enojado y con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien. La Princesa lo había mandado a meterse, pero la verdad estaba a punto de regresarse y tomar el cuello de Anthony y retorcerlo hasta oír que crujiera.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle eso a Ámbar? Nada mas eso le faltaba ¡que le reclamarán por ser una persona tan linda y paciente! Nada más porque la Princesa realmente parecía amarlo, que si no…Ya lo habría mandado de patitas a la calle….O al menos eso era lo que él haría.

Resopló para sí mismo. Estaba hablando e la Princesa, no de él ¡Claro que no lo iba a correr! Ambos ya estaban demasiado involucrados el uno con el otro tras esos besos, esa idea lo puso peor. Ámbar iba a parar como la peor parada en esa situación….o al menos ya la había empujado ese patán, según él.

Estaba enojado. Sabía que no podía meterse…Peor no podía evitarlo. Esta enojado, realmente enojado. Si ni a su novia le hablaba así, menos iba a tolerar que ese sujeto empujara a una persona que quería y apreciaba demasiado por su ayuda y por ser tan buena persona

-Hey, Finn… ¿Estuviste esperando?- dijo Marceline, mientras bajaba del escenario y se quitaba el bajo, para convertirlo de nuevo en su collar. Pero en lugar de recibir un lindo recibimiento de su novio, este se giró a ella, echando fuego por los ojos y rojo de tanta ira comprimida que sentía, intimidándola un poco- Um… ¿Pasa algo?-

-¡El imbécil de Anthony! ¡Eso pasa!- soltó él en su cara, agarrándose los cabellos de las sienes. Marceline enarcó una ceja e hizo un ademán.

-Haber, Haber… ¿Qué?- dijo ella, sin comprenderlo muy bien- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo ahora ese tipo?-

-¡Pues su estupideces, Marcy!- volvió a decir el humano, exaltado-¡Ámbar le dijo que si lo amaba…! Y este estúpido…no…ella…beso….y….y….luego la empujó…Y sus caderas….y Rabí llegó y ella…"Metete para adentro"…y…y….- dijo el humano, ofuscado del enojo, haciendo que Marceline ampliara los ojos, se alarmara y lo viera aun sin comprender ni un poco de sus palabras.

-Haber, Finn….Cálmate…- pidió ella, pestañeando y tomando del pecho a su novio- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Katherine está bien?-

-Es que….Es que…- intentó decir Finn….recuperando el aliento- Estúpido, Anthony…- dijo entre dientes y apretando los dientes.

Marceline lo miró sin comprender aun. Fue cuando Marshall también bajó del escenario, mientras Guy y Bongo arreglaban algunas cosas después de tocar varias canciones. Tanta había sido la conmoción que ni siquiera el humano se permitió escuchar más canciones de su novia y su Banda salvo una parte de la primera canción.

-Hey, les encantamos…- dijo Marshall contento, mientras se quitaba la guitarra prestada de Guy- Imagínate ahorita que llegue Katherine… ¡Los amarán!-

-En realidad…No sé si veamos a la Princesa en lo que resta de la noche…- dijo Finn, con un suspiro. Entonces ambos vampiros se giraron a él y Marceline lo miró algo molesta de que no le daba una buena explicación.

-Finn… ¿De qué rayos hablas?- volvió a preguntar la vampiresa, algo exaltada y preocupada- Y esta vez…Dame una buena explicación-

El humano suspiró cansinamente y miró a ambos vampiros.

-Es que….Cuando entraron a cantar ustedes….Ámbar le dijo a Anthony que si lo amaba- dijo Finn, tratando de sonar tranquilo. Los chicos ampliaron sus ojos y se miraron entre si...Esa no se la esperaban pero en absoluto. Bueno, tal vez Marcy si, pues ella la conocía mejor que nadie y después de la plática de la noche anterior ella le dejó claro que no podía actuar de manera imprudente...Pero no la notó muy segura en su manera de hablar...Quien sabe...igual y esta vez su mejor amiga se había permitido hacer una tontería.

-¿Y luego...que pasó?- preguntó Marshall con curiosidad, a lo que el humano suspiró.

-Bueno...Primero se besaron y Anthony le correspondió al principio...Pero luego...Se alejó y le dijo que por ella no sentía nada. Que la vez que la besó en su oficina la otra noche había sido un mero impulso. Ámbar se enojó y le dijo de cosas...Y Anthony también se enojó y le dijo mas cosas...- dijo Finn, sin tomar respiración y soltando los hechos como vomito de palabras-Entonces Anthony la empujó y ella se dio contra el barandal del balcón e la cadera, entonces yo llegué y le dije de cosas a Anthony y estuve a punto de romperle la cara...- explicó, apretando los puños y poniéndose ligeramente rojo- Pero llegó Rabí y me dijo que él se encargaba...Entonces la Princesa me dijo que me metiera y...y me metí y no sé como terminó todo...- terminó, mientras al final tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-Haber, Finn...Cálmate- pidió su novia, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sentaba en el suelo, hincándose a su lado- ¿De verdad pasó todo eso?-

-¿Que no estás escuchando, Marcy?- dijo Finn...Mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas flexionadas y se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos- ¡Diablos! siento tanta rabia...- dijo él entre diente.

-Lo sé...- dijo Marceline- Yo me siento igual...- y acarició el hombro del humano para después mirar a Marshall.

-Vaya idiota...- refunfuñó el vampiro.

-¿Por qué se lo dijo?- mencionó Marceline sin poder comprenderlo- Él...La amaba...Me lo dijo...-

-Pues solo te lo habrá dicho para que tu también te lo creyeras, Marcy- dijo el humano...Mirándola como si quisiera que comprendiera, pero lo cierto era que ella no podía tragárselo. Por algo tenía mil años de edad y por algo sabía cuando las personas mentían.

Y ese día en la playa, luego de que Finn le dijo esas cosas horribles y hablaron de ella...Ese brillo en sus ojos...No...Él no estaba mintiendo.

Había lastimado a Ámbar por alguna razón...Ese beso no lo hizo por impulso tampoco...Porque, además de que no podía ser impulso...Porque conocía bien a las personas con las características de Anthony.

Eso estaba mal...Eso no era verdad. Esa si era una mentira creada por el Consejero.

-¿Y a donde está ese idiota ahora?- preguntó Marshall.

-No lo sé. Si no lo sacó Rabí de un golpe, debe estar atendiendo a los invitados...La Princesa no se veía muy bien para hacerlo...- dijo Finn, levantado el rostro.

-Sería bueno decirle a Cake y a Jake que nos ayuden un poco...- comentó la vampiresa.

-Si...Es buena idea...- concordó el humano.

-Bueno, chicos... ¡Les encantó la presentación y ya están esperando por más!- dijo Bongo entusiasmado, mientras bajaba también a tras bambalinas.

-Je...La verdad es que...ando un poco ronca de la garganta- mintió Marceline.

-Oh, vamos...Acabas de dar todo lo que no diste en treinta años...Vamos al escenario- reprochó Guy, haciendo un ademán hacia las escaleras.

-Lo siento, chicos...En serio...Por lo menos necesito un descanso...- dijo Marceline- Pero...canten ustedes...Marshall... ¡Vas- dijo la vampiresa, mirándolo con una sonrisa y eclipsando un poco la apatía que les había causado las nuevas noticias.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- gimió Marshall de mala manera- Aaaagg...- dijo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás- Quiero estar con Fionna...-

-Y estarás con ella desde arriba del escenario- dijo Marceline, empujándolo hacia las escaleras, junto con Guy y Bongo- Corre, corre... ¡Los están esperando!- Marshall subió a regañadientes junto con los otros dos, al hacerlo Finn y ella escucharon los aplausos y gritos aduladores del público.

-¿Las Scream Queens, eh?- dijo Finn a su novia, esbozando una sonrisa.

-No me importa eso- negó ella con la cabeza y le tendió su mano- Ven...Tengo que hablar con Anthony y tú tienes que impresionar a las personas que están afuera-

-¿Y que diablos vas a hablar con ese patán?- dijo Finn, tomando su mano y mirándola con ceño fruncido. Marceline vio endulzada como su novio la trataba de proteger con esas palabras y sonrió, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo…Escucha, Finn. Yo sé que no te llevas bien con él…Pero, debes entender algo…Yo he hablado con Anthony intensamente acerca de Katherine…Claro que la ama…- dijo Marceline, mientras el humano miraba sorprendido e incrédulo cómo su novia lo defendía.

-Si, Marcy…Yo pensé lo mismo… ¿Y mira con qué nos sale?- soltó Finn.

-Lo sé…Pero, tendrá una razón…Y yo averiguaré cual es si….No por él…Sino por Ámbar…La ha de estar pasando mal… ¿No crees?- dijo ella, acariciando su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos.

Finn abrió la boca para seguir protestando. No le agradaba la idea de que la mujer que amaba se enfrentara a él…Pero, realmente tenía razón, sobre todo por que la Princesa ya era una de sus mejores amigas y una mujer que les había ayudado bastante. Por eso le dolió tanto y le caló hasta el alma verla asó de triste…Y lo lleno de ira que fuera Anthony el que la había provocado.

Si Marceline lo iba a hacer por Ámbar y no por ese imbécil, que lo hiciera.

-Está bien, Marcy…- dijo él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- Pero solo porque me hizo sentir mal realmente ver su carita toda triste y desamparada…- dijo él, haciendo un mohín, a lo que la vampira sonrió dulcemente ya acaricia su nuca.

-Hey…Sin pucheros…- dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo, eh?-

-¿Y tu porque eres tan sexy?- dijo Finn, de la misma manera.

Ambos soltaron unas risitas mientras Bongo, Marshall y Guy tocaban una canción que les parecía familiar, pero que no querían reconocer porque estaban muy ocupados asimilando el sabor de los labios del otro. Hasta que la luz del exterior los hizo abrir los ojos, despegarse y voltear a ver quien los había interrumpido.

-Eh…Lamento…Interrumpirlos…-dijo Jake, asomando un poco su cabeza por la cortina de tras bambalinas, por donde se colaba la luz del exterior y les lastimaba un poco los ojos a ambos.

-¿Qué quieres, Jake?- dijo Finn, cubriéndose un poco los ojos con su mano, para enfocar la vista en su hermano.

-Hermano, los invitados preguntan por ti. Tienes que causar una buena impresión y no estar aquí, besuqueándote con tu novia, tras bambalinas- dijo él, con aspecto cansino ante tanta melosidad.

-Esta bien, perro…Ya vamos…- dijo Marceline, en tono de reproche, pero con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Finn y lo guio hasta donde Jake, saliendo de nuevo a la recepción, donde la fiesta seguía más animada que otra cosa.

Por alguna razón, la mano de Marceline hizo que a Finn se le bajara todo el coraje que tenía por lo que pasó con Anthony. Esa era ella, siempre tranquilizándolo y teniéndole la mayor tranquilidad en la Tierra. Se sentía bien, porque, pese a que al día siguiente no la iba a ver en absoluto…Y que pasado maña, su suerte decidiría si vivía para siempre o no vivía nada.

Se sentía aun más agradecido con la Princesa…Porque esa noche era para ellos…Y estaba tal y cómo quería ser…Grande y fuerte…Solo para sacarle a Marceline una sonrisa más grande y hermosa de lo que ya se la sacaba. Tal vez por eso, aunque se viera como una barbaridad, hacían ese tipo de fiesta antes de las Olimpiadas; para darles una última oportunidad a los Peones de ser felices y ellos mismos.

Tomó a Marceline como una verdadera dama y él como un verdadero caballero, dejándose ver como la pareja más elegante de la recepción, mientras caminaban por la pista medio llena…Al instante, los invitados alzaron murmullo a lo bien que se veían. Puede que la vampiresa odiara ser el centro de atención, pero, aferrada al brazo de Finn…Se sentía la mujer más segura del mundo mientras seguían a Jake.

Llegaron del otro lado del Salón, donde Jake presentó a su hermano y a su novia con unos monarcas que había conocido y con los que había entablado conversación. Finn sonrió con su habitual frescura y vibrante personalidad y comenzó a charlar alegremente con la pareja, mientras Marceline sonreía y se presentaba de la manera más educada que incluso a ella le sorprendió. Luego se aburrió y tomó de excusa que iba al tocador, a lo que se disculpó con los monarcas y a Finn le dirigió una mirada de súplica…Cosa que el humano entendió perfectamente y la dejó ir.

No le gustaba alejarse de Finn y menos en esas circunstancias, pero no soportaba ver la hipocresía en la cara de esas personas cuando bien sabía que los Peones podían morir en ese momento. Caminó con una gracia que hasta a ella le pareció extraña, considerando que podía flotar sin la necesidad de utilizar los enormes tacones y mortificar sus pies…Entonces, buscando a alguien con quien pegarse, encontró a Bonnibel en la barra de licores y bebidas, con una copa de cristal y aspecto apático y a Fionna platicando y riendo con Wendy.

"Al fin…Chicas.", pensó, agradecida con Glob de que ya tuviera amigas con quien pegarse. Por lo que se encaminó hacia ellas, mientras veía como Cake bailaba con una extraña criatura que llegó de los monarcas del continente de Uuu.

-¡Hey, chicas!- saludó ella, mientras se acercaba a la barra junto con ellas.

-Hola, Marceline…- dijo Fionna, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Ella sonrió ante el saludo y miró al joven que atendía detrás de la barra.

-Una doble, por favor- pidió, mientras el joven le sonreía y se la preparaba. Luego se giró a Wendy y a la rubia, quienes seguían riendo y platicando. Parecía que se había vuelto buenas amigas en lo que ella y Finn estaban detrás de bambalinas.

-Je, je… ¿Hace cuanto que no bebemos juntas, Mar-Mar?- preguntó Wendy, llena de alegría y mientras tomaba una copa, alzándola hacia ella.

-No lo sé, Wen…Creo que… ¿Desde que las Scream Queens se desintegraron?- dijo Marceline, sonriéndole audazmente. Al fin podría ser ella misma sin la necesidad de modales y de ocultar que esos tacones estaban matando sus talones.

-¿Tu también bebes, Marceline?- le preguntó la humana. Marceline la miró mejor…En esos adorables hoyuelos que se le hacían en sus sonrisa se le notaba el rubor y sus ojos levemente cansados y la mirada ida. Sonrió y parpadeó un par de veces al ver una copa en la mano de la humana.

-Fionna… ¿Estás bebiendo?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa incrédula. Fionna miró la copa en su mano y le sonrió en gesto de complicidad.

-Solo un poco…Dado a que pueda que me maten en las Olimpiadas…Quiero probar lo que no he probado…- dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a su copa, mientras hacia un extraño gesto- Está rico esto…Desde que me lo dio a probar Rubí después de la entrevista-

-Es vino…- rió Marceline- Y por lo que se ve es bueno. Ámbar tiene muchos de esos de los años de las Guerra de los Champiñones y como entre más años se añeja mejor…Bueno…Te imaginarás…- explicó, con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene…- dijo el cantinero, dejándole su copa.

-Gracias…- respondió Marceline, tomando su copa y dándole un sorbo, mientras e relamía los labios. La verdad, no había bebido en mucho años…La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando visitó a su primo en Aaa…En su casa. Resulta que Marshall tenía varias botellas de vino…Y se las tomaron una por una, de poco en poco...A la mañana siguiente había una Marceline con resaca y un Marshall que se la pasó todo el día en el baño.

Valió la pena.

-Bueno, pero…No bebas mucho…A Marshall no le gustaría y a parte…Tienes que atender a los invitados e impresionarlos…Igual que el Parlamento…O eso fue lo que me dijo Ámbar- dijo Marceline.

-Oh…Eso lo sé…- dijo Fionna, ampliando los ojos- Por eso esta es la última…- dijo, levantando una copa, llena de nuevo- Salud…- dijo para ambas chicas.

-Salud…- dijeron Wendy y la vampira al mismo tiempo, mientras chocaban levemente sus copas contra ellas y le daban un sorbo.

-¿Y tu desde cuando te volviste tan "prudente"?- dijo Wendy a Marceline, mirándola con una sonrisa audaz- Si quiere tomar…Pues que tome-

-Claro…Y luego que el Parlamento se vaya en contra de ella por borracha- rió la vampiresa, mientras las chicas también lo hacían- Pero es en serio, eh Fionna…Esa y ya…- dijo, adquiriendo un tono más serio.

-Claro que si, amiga…Esta y ya…- dijo ella, llevándose la mano con la copa al pecho, haciendo que se le derramara un poco- Mierda…- gruñó ella, mientras se limpiaba un poco la mancha de su vestido y Wendy y Marcy reían divertidas…Fue cuando la vampiresa giró la mirada a alguien que había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, pero que se había permanecido callada hasta esos momentos.

Era la Dulce Princesa…Que estaba recargada, mirando a la pista, en la barra, sosteniendo aun su copa, que estaba a la mitad. Tenía la mirada perdida y si Marceline no la conociera bien, podría jurar que estaba triste. Así que se hizo a un lado de la rubia y la fantasma y se acercó un poco a Bonnibel.

-Pero que divertida pareces, Bonnie…- dijo ella, con esa sonrisa audaz de siempre que tanto le carcomía a la pelirosa…Pero esta únicamente apenas y la miró…y luego volvió su vista a la pista.

-¿Ya no tienes a nadie a quien molestar, Marceline?- le preguntó la Princesa con ese usual gesto de frialdad hacia ella, sin embargo, la vampiresa no perdió su sonrisa y se recargó a su lado.

-Bueno…Mi garganta se resecó un poco, así que no quiero cantar ya…Marshall está arriba, ya vine a molestar a estas dos…- dijo, señalando con su copa a Fionna y Wendy que seguían riendo sin parar- Y Finn está ocupado, atendiendo a unas personas…Así que…No…No tengo a nadie más a quien molestar- dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Pero tenías que venir conmigo…- refunfuñó la Princesa enojada, a lo que Marceline río un poco.

-Oye…Te ves como una chica que quiere compañía…- dijo ella, en tono de burla y se fijó que ya se había soltado el cabello y ya no lo llevaba recogido en ese gracioso chongo que llevaba, si no que sus ondulaciones se extendían hasta el suelo- Deberías buscarte a alguien con quien bailar…-

-No quiero bailar…- dijo ella, sin mirarla.

-O no quieres bailar con nadie que no sea Guy…- corrigió la vampiresa, haciendo hincapié en un punto sensible en Bonnibel, lo que hizo que se girara a verla, con el ceño fruncido, pero con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Crees que no estoy viendo como lo observas desde aquí?- dijo Marceline, encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Lo cierto era que por eso se acercó a ella, porque lo estaba mirando desde el fondo del Salón, como cantaba, tocaba el piano y lo hacía con sentimiento. No veía algo que no le gustara en el para dejar de amarlo…La verdad….Fueran solo unos días de conocerse y unas horas de novios…Habían bastado para darse cuenta que realmente lo quería…Y Marceline, como siempre, pensó que era una lástima que estuvieran peleados por una tontería y que el incomparable orgullo de ambos les evitara estar juntos.

-Deberían arreglarlo...- mencionó Marceline, mientras también veía a su amigo cantar junto con Bongo.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué te convertiste de pronto en "La Doctora Corazón, Marceline?- dijo la Princesa, algo fastidiada.

-No...Pero...No cometas el mismo error que yo, Bonnie- dijo la vampiresa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- No pierdas al hombre que amas y menos por una estupidez-

La Princesa se giró a su ex mejor amiga y vio en sus ojos reflejadas la cólera y la tristeza...Y a la vez...Algo de empatía. Ella había perdido a Finn de la manera más horrible, peor aún, se lo habían arrebatado.

Era por eso que se lo decía...Quería que ella lo evitara...Que evitara que se le fuera de la mano...Porque si no, no lo iba a recuperar...Y menos por una estupidez...Tenía razón...Ella no podía desperdiciar algo que por lo que Marceline había llorado, menos teniéndolo en bandeja de plata.

Si no fuera tan orgullosa...

La despertaron los aplausos desenfrenados del público luego de la última canción la despertaron y distrajeron de sus pensamientos...Alzó su mirada al escenario, donde Bongo de acercó el micrófono para la atención de sus amigos y de los demás invitados.

-Bueno, chicos...Je, je...Me acaban de avisar que la Princesa Ámbar está disponible de nuevo y la tenemos aquí...con nosotros... ¡Para que toquemos las Scream Queens de nuevo!- soltó, en el tono más animoso que pudo.

Marceline amplió los ojos al escuchar tal noticia y miró a Marshall...Quien le dirigió una mirada de "Yo no sé nada"...Y luego buscó con la mirada a Finn...Quien la veía también sin entender.

Entonces...buscó con la mirada al responsable del dolor de su mejor amiga...Y lo encontró...Era extraño porque estaba a unos metros de ella y las chicas...Y Finn, como era su costumbre con él, se acercó, tomando de los hombros a Marceline y acercándose con aire casual a él.

Al final...Como cucarachas se dispersaron entre ellos, Jake arrastrando a la pista de baile a Cake y Fionna y Marshall yéndose por un lado y la Dulce Princesa yéndose con Wendy a esperar el descanso de Bongo una vez que terminara la nueva pieza que estaban dando.

Al final, Anthony se quedó parado ahí, solo... Era tal y como se sintió cuando la empujó un vio esa mueca en su rostro... Pero era mucho más terrible, porque esta vez se la había devuelto el doble de doloroso. Sentía ese terrible agujero en su pecho... Como si algo oprimiera su garganta y no lo dejara respirar. Pronto sintió los centenares de invitados y su calor corporal inundar la habitación.

Quería golpear a alguien con todos sus puños, desquitarse... Gritarle al mundo lo cruel que era con él y lo injusto con ella. Le dolía la cabeza y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. Quería llorar... Pero no podía ponerse de chillón ahí. Pese a todo... Aun tenía dignidad.

Sintió las luces violetas de la pista de baile darle a su piel, la música le retumbaba en los oídos... Y entre miles de caras sonrientes y danzantes... Vio una sonrisa suspicaz adornada por dientes que eran lo mas parecido a perlas blancas... Él también lo miraba y recordó sus ojos penetrantes cuando evitó que Finn le partiera la cara.

La voz del estilista de la Princesa diciéndole a Finn que él lo controlaba lo hizo poner los pies bruscamente sobre la tierra. Había caído en las redes de un sujeto completamente pacifista... Pero que también sabía defender lo que era suyo... No es que Ámbar le perteneciera, pero siendo la persona más gratificante en todo el Desierto la hacía SU amiga.

Lo había golpeado tal vez no con los puños ni sus pies... Pero si lo había hecho orillando a la Princesa a dar todo su egocentrismo

La verdad, incluso con las luces fluorescentes se le veía al Consejero lo mal que se encontraba. Había bebido, pues a Marceline le llegaba el olor a vino y whisky...Más no parecía borracho, ni inconsciente de sus acciones...Pero si bastante preocupado y pálido.

Marceline le dio la razón y pensó en que realmente debería de estarlo, porque, aquellos que conocían a profundidad a la monarca de ese Reino sabía que sus sentimientos siempre iban ligados a la música...Y que ahí...en el escenario...Iba a exhibirlo.

Tal vez no delante de los invitados ni el Parlamento...Pues ellos no tenían ni idea de que había pasado...Pero si de Gumball...De Rabí, de Finn, de Marceline y de Marshall...Y, además, le iba a restregar su error...como solo ella sabía.

-Parece preocupado, mentor...-dijo Finn, acercándose a él, en tono de burla...Anthony reconoció la voz al instante y giró su rostro para mirarlo con toda la ira del mundo.

-Cállate, bastardo...- murmuró entre dientes...Finn solo sonrió con autosuficiencia...Eso se merecía por andar jugando con los sentimientos de una excelente persona. Pero Marceline no se dejó llevar...y fue más cuidadosa al mirar los ojos del Consejero.

Más que de ira o enojo...Estaban llenos de dolor.

-Y bueno...Para ello necesitamos a Marceline en el bajo...jeje...- dijo Bongo, buscándola con la mirada entre las personas- Marcy... ¿Dónde estás?- pronunció fantasma al micrófono.

Marceline miró a Finn, como si le pidiera permiso...A lo que el joven humano le asintió dulcemente, mientras acariciaba un poco su mejilla. La vampiresa sonrió en respuesta y flotó, atravesando todo el Salón hasta el escenario...Mientras el público aplaudía y llenaba la sala de gritos al ver a la Reina Vampiro de nuevo en escena.

Marcy sonrió son timidez, mientras se quitaba de nuevo el collar y con una flama rojiza lo convertía a su bajo-tamaño-original...

Finn miró a su alrededor y vio como la gente parecía contenta de ver a los tres integrantes arriba del escenario...y decía tres porque Marshall había desaparecido detrás de bambalinas. Nunca supo bien la historia de su novia o de la Princesa en esa banda...Pero parecía que a todos les encantaba e interesaba verlos de vuelta.

Lo supo cuando el Parlamento, que se encontraba en una mesa de los rincones se acercaba al escenario a mirar con interés. De seguro también sería "jugoso" para ellos saber sobre la vida rebelde de la Princesa...Una vida que había preferido ocultar por el estereotipo de la realeza.

-¿Sabes? Había oído que las mujeres fáciles eran aburridas...- dijo Finn a Anthony, cruzándose de brazos. Anthony lo juzgó con la mirada y lo miro extrañado.

-Si... ¿Y?-

-¿Ámbar te parecía fácil?- le preguntó el humano, con frialdad. Anthony sintió un pinchazo en el pecho...y más que sorprenderse con la pregunta...Le dolió en lo mas profundo de su ser.

No era que le importara demasiado la opinión de Finn...A decir verdad, por su culpa estaba entre la espalda y la pared...Pero...si él lo veía así...No quería ni imaginarse como lo había visto Ámbar.

Así...Que se quedó callado.

-¿Donde rayos está Katherine?- susurró Marceline en voz alta a Bongo...Pues ya se habían tardado unos minutos y la Princesa no aparecía...Además, el público empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaba la última integrante.

-No lo sé- respondió Bongo- Ella...-

-Ella está aquí...- dijo una voz femenina, saliendo de detrás de bambalinas. Los chicos giraron su vista a ella...mientras el público parecía enloquecer por debajo de tarima...Y la verdad a los tres músicos los dejo con la boca abierta.

-¿Ka...Katherine?- soltó la vampiresa atónita.

-Oh...por...Glob...- dijo Fionna, mientras Marshall llegaba a su lado y la miraba boquiabierta. Para su sorpresa el vampiro no reaccionó igual...Ya la había visto cuando cambiaron de lugar en detrás de bambalinas.

Finn pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando o que su mente no le estaba haciendo una mala jugada...Y miró por el rabillo del ojos a Anthony.

Estaba aun más pálido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mas que sorprendido...Parecía horrorizado de ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban por arriba del escenario...y supo que le iba a ir peor que a cualquier condenado luego de haber cometido semejante error.

Era ella...Era la Princesa del Reino de la Joya. Pero no era ni Katherine ni Ámbar...Era una que se hallaba en medio de esas dos...Una muchacha que se hallaba con el ceño fruncido y el gesto desafiante y rebelde...Por no decir de su ropa...Nada de trajes árabes y sosos...

La castaña llevaba su cabello suelto, sin nada más que unas ondulaciones bien hechas que caían por su espalda y hombros...Unos mallones ajustadísimos color negro con partículas luminosas...Botines negros con tacón de aguja...haciéndola ver más alta...Un top negro lo suficientemente corto y ajustado a sus pechos para entallar la figura...y un chalequito verde opaco de tela fina y suave...Por no decir que llevaba a la que alguna vez fue su inseparable guitarra; Polly.

-¿Esa...es...?- comenzó a preguntar Fionna, atónita.

-¿Ámbar?- completó el vampiro, con una sonrisa audaz- Digamos que si es Ámbar pero tampoco lo es...- dijo él. La humana lo miro sin entender y el amplió esa sonrisa- Es Keila-

Curiosamente Finn escucho lo que Marshall había mencionado. Era cierto...Parecía la Princesa...Pero a la vez no lo era...Había algo diferente en ella y no por sus facciones...Sino por su mirada...Había algo en su mirada que...que le hacía estremecerse...Una mirada intimidante. Una mirada que siempre debió tener para defenderse de aquello que quisiera jugar con ella.

Una mirada cruel, incluso.

Miró a Anthony, quien no salía de su aspecto de asombro y total sorpresa. Incluso miedo...Y es que había olvidado una parte importante en su plan...Que, si la Princesa realmente creía que para él, había sido un juego...Ella lo cobraría con moneda de oro. Había despertado una parte mala en ella...Y si, tenía que preocuparse.

El Salón estalló en gritos de emoción, mientras silababan a las dos jóvenes de arriba y mientras la Princesa se acercaba con un paso a movimiento de caderas al micrófono, acomodándose a Polly.

-Buenas noches...Señores del Parlamento, Señores del Jurado que no están aquí arriba, Peones, familiares y amigos de los Peones...E Invitados que nos acompañan...Espero la estén pasando muy bien en el Baile...Y...Para animar mejor esta fiesta, una banda muy especial que se ha mantenido oculta... Hoy vuelve para ustedes- dijo la Princesa. Finn veía admirado como hablaba...Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si esa joven que vio afuera nunca hubiese estado asustada o lastimada por el amor...Realmente, en esos momentos, iluminada bajo loe proyectores y junto al amor de su vida...Parecía la persona mas dura que había visto- ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes...Las Scream Queens!-

Y tras esta presentación los aplausos y gritos de emoción como en un concierto se hicieron presentes en cada rincón del Salón. Fionna, Wendy, Marshall y Bonnibel aplaudían y gritaban adulaciones para sus amigos y jueces, mientras Jake y Cake...con sus brazos...Los habían alargado entre la multitud y escribían con ellos "I Love Scream Queens"...

Finn también aplaudió...Ya los habían oído esa mañana...Pero tenerlos con tanta gente gritando y aplaudiendo su nombre era alucinante y aun mejor. Anthony, por el contrario...Solo dio unos aplausos para no quedarse atrás, porque lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

-Vale chicos..."You don't know me" ¿Les parece?- dijo la Princesa, girándose a ellos para ponerse de acuerdo en que tocar. Marceline abrió la boca para decir que era una pésima idea considerando el porqué de querer tocarla...Pero Guy y Bongo no sabían nada...Y dos le ganaban a uno.

-¡Si, nena!- soltó Bongo, animado como siempre y tocando una notas en su batería, haciendo que el público gritara más fuerte hasta lastimarles los oídos.

-Vale...- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se giró de nuevo a la gente, llena de emoción.

-Bueno chicos...esta canción va para una persona muy especial en...mi corazón...- dijo ella, con falso sonido sentimental. Al instante Marceline se tenso, Finn también y Anthony sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y como su pulso se bajaba...-De seguro todos conocen a Anthony...Mí...Queridísimo Consejero real...- dijo ella, señalándolo en medio del todo el público.

Marceline vio a donde señalaba y no pudo creer que no lo viera antes para decirle con la mirada que se desapareciera del Baile o del Reino si era necesario. Katherine se lo iba a comer vivo...y para colmo de males, el proyector se posó sobre él, lastimándole un poco los ojos...

Finn dio un brinquito al lado, para no verse envuelto...Pero la verdad era que también sonrió maliciosamente. Anthony se lo merecía por completo.

-¿Que...?- soltó Anthony, deslumbrado por la luz del proyecto.

-Solo escucha...Creo que la odiarás...- dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa cruel- ¡Denle duros chicos!-

Y tras decir esto comenzó a tocar las primeras notas de su guitarra...Junto con las cuerdas del bajo de Marceline

_**-"You think you know me..."-**_ comenzó a cantar la castaña, uniendo su voz el piano de Guy- _**"...But you don't know me...You think you own me, but you can't control me. You look at me and there's just one thing that you see ...So listen to me...Listen to me!...**_- y su voz voló por cada uno de las bocinas en todo el lugar, haciendo que cada presente comenzara a gritar y aplaudir de la emoción. La verdad dejó sin palabras a sus amigos...A excepción de Marshall, claro. Y obviamente todos unieron sus palmas a su voz y a la acústica de la genial banda detrás de ella.

-_**"You push me back ...I push you back ...Harder, harder .You scream at me...I scream at you... **__**Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"**_- cantó, moviendo sus hombros y tomando el micrófono, mientras su mirada se posaba en uno solo de entre ellos. Y como si se delatara él solo, Anthony dio un paso al frente, mientras Finn lo señalaba con un aspecto fingido de sorpresa. El rostro del rubio divirtió a la vampiresa, quien pese a la situación completamente tensa, sonrió.

Tenía que relajarse, como los viejos tiempos y ojala esa vibra se las hubiese pasado al joven Consejero...Pero lo cierto era que estaba completamente aturdido por cada una de las palabras de la joven... Y se sentía peor todavía cuando alguno en el público se giraba a verlo con un sonrisita molesta y maldijo al tipo del reflector que aun le apuntaba.

_**-"You push me back ...I push you back ...Harder, harder .You scream at me...I scream at you... **__**Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"**_- cantó, moviendo sus hombros y tomando el micrófono, mientras su mirada se posaba en uno solo de entre ellos. Y como si se delatara él solo, Anthony dio un paso al frente, mientras Finn lo señalaba con un aspecto fingido de sorpresa. El rostro del rubio divirtió a la vampiresa, quien pese a la situación completamente tensa, sonrió.

Tenía que relajarse, como los viejos tiempos y ojala esa vibra se las hubiese pasado al joven Consejero...Pero lo cierto era que estaba completamente aturdido por cada una de las palabras de la joven... Y se sentía peor todavía cuando alguno en el público se giraba a verlo con un sonrisita molesta y maldijo al tipo del reflector que aun le apuntaba.

_**-"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you. Cause you're not afraid of me... **__**And I can't convince you..." -**_ cantó y sintió como posaba sus ojos en él y le dio un tiro con sus palabras _**-"You don't know me..."**_-

Verdad y error.

Porque era cierto...No la conocía del todo...No esa parte de ella. Esa parte despiadada...casi mala...Pero terriblemente sensual y tentadora. La comparó por un segundo con

Marcy...Fue cuando reparó que...Finn no le había hecho nada tan despiadado como él a ella y no lo odiaba.

-_**"You think you got me... But you don't get me... You think you want me... But you don't know what you're getting into..."**_- cantó mientras que Marceline le seguía- _**"There's so much more to me then what you think you see ...So listen to me ... **__**Just listen to me!"**_-

Nuevamente las palabras le calaron a Anthony...Pudo haber salido de ahí...Nadie lo estaba reteniendo... Pero por alguna razón se estaba quedando escuchando esas palabras, como si él mismo recibiera su castigo por decirle tan cruel mentira a la persona que amaba.

Sin quererlo, sin contenerlo más, dentro de su cabeza en la media hora en la que desapareció hasta que llegó al escenario, la imagen del beso en el balcón le golpeó esta y el estómago. Recordó cuando alzo su Mirada a él luego de que deshizo el beso; estaba tan inocente y con un brillo en sus ojos tan único que casi lo habían puesto de rodillas y lo había orillando a abrazarle y jurarle con su alma que la amaba y la protegería.

Pero era cobarde hasta cierto punto, porque la lastimó tanto que en ese momento lo veía. A nadie en el Reino lo había tratado como él hasta ese momento. Por muy malo que fuera alguien jamás lo había exhibido ni impuesto una tortura como esa; llena de notas musicales y le quedó claro algo cuando de nuevo se encontraron sus miradas: Para ella era la peor persona que pisaba el Último

Desierto en ese momento.

_**-"You push me back...I push you back&†Harder, harder. You scream at me, I scream at you…Lauder…L-l-l-lauder…I'm dangerous so I'm warning you. **__**Cause you're not afraid of me... And I can't convince you..."**_ - cantó y sintió como posaba sus ojos en él y le dio un tiro con sus palabras _**-"You don't know me..."-**_

Verdad y error.

Porque era cierto...No la conocía del todo...No esa parte de ella. Esa parte despiadada...casi mala...Pero terriblemente sensual y tentadora. La comparó por un segundo con Marcy...Fue cuando reparó que...Finn no le había hecho nada tan despiadado como él a ella y no lo odiaba.

-_**"You think you got me... But you don't get me... You think you want me... But you don't know what you're getting into..."- **_cantó mientras que Marceline le seguía_**- "There's so much more to me then what you think you see ...So listen to me ... **__**Just listen to me!"-.**_ Nuevamente las palabras le calaron a Anthony...Pudo haber salido de ahí...Nadie lo estaba reteniendo... Pero por alguna razón se estaba quedando…

Escuchando esas palabras, como si él mismo recibiera su castigo por decirle tan cruel mentira a la persona que amaba.

Sin quererlo, sin contenerlo más, dentro de su cabeza en la media hora en la que desapareció hasta que llegó al escenario, la imagen del beso en el balcón le golpeó esta y el estómago. Recordó cuando alzo su Mirada a él luego de que deshizo el beso; estaba tan inocente y con un brillo en sus ojos tan único que casi lo habían puesto de rodillas y lo habían orillando a abrazarle y jurarle con su alma que la amaba y la protegería.

Pero era cobarde hasta cierto punto, porque la lastimó tanto que en ese momento lo veía. A nadie en el Reino lo había tratado como él hasta ese momento. Por muy malo que fuera alguien jamás lo había exhibido ni impuesto una tortura como esa; llena de notas musicales…Y le quedó claro algo cuando de nuevo se encontraron sus miradas: Para ella era la peor persona que pisaba el Último Desierto en ese momento.

_**-"You push me back...I push you back… Harder, harder. You scream at me I scream at you…Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder…I scream at you… **__**Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"**_- En esta parte ya no lo miró a él, mientras unía su voz un poco a Marcy, quien trataba de que el público se diera cuenta de que era una canción con un tema normal…Pero claro que no lo era, porque muchos en el publico aun veían al oji-verde con algunas risitas o curiosidad…Y claro, Finn contribuía con esas sonrisitas irónicas y burlonas cada vez que veía como Ámbar le daba con cada palabra- _**"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you… **__**But you're not afraid of me… And I can't convince you… **__**You don't know meee!"**_- luego de eso el rostro de mártir se vio en su rostro….y al menos aquellos que la conocían suficiente pudieron ver el dolor en sus ojos y lo dura que la había echo en cuestión de minutos…Sin quererlo Anthony había creado un caparazón en ella.

_**-"And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting…"-**_ y esta vez con todo el dolor de su corazón si lo miró a los ojos, estaban cargados de trsiteza y decepción. Le dejaba claro en ese momento que no importaba lo que hiciera en esos momentos…Realmente estaba dolida por haber "desperdiciado" su primer beso, por ser tan sincera con sus sentimientos y por ser humillada ante Gumball, su estilista y uno de los Peones- _**"And the pain feels okay, it feels okay…"-**_ y de nuevo….esa mueca de dolor.

_**-"Heyy…"-**_ canto Marceline, haciéndole coro por detrás… Y tratando de suavizar la situación que evidentemente ya estaba puesta incluso en los doce metros entre Anthony y Ámbar.

-_**"You push me back… I push you back… You scream at me… I scream at you Louder, lauder…"-**_ y pareció que con el puente de la canción se apasionó más que en el resto, porque dejó la guitarra por un momento y se aferró al microofono tanto que en algún momento Marceline pensó que lo partiría a la mitad- _**"Lauder, lauder, lauder, lauder…LAUDER, LAUDER…LAUDER!**_"-

-_**"You push me back… I push you back… **__**Harder, harder…"**_- cantó la pelinegra con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, y no es que necesitara respirar…Es que realmente el ritmo de su amiga iba demasiado rápido y pesado y Guy y Bongo pensaban igual…Habían olvidado la condición que debían tener cuando en su banda estaban Marceline y Keila como vocalistas.

-"_**You scream at me… I scream at you… Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder… I'm dangerous, so I'm warning you… **__**But you're not afraid of me…"-**_ entonces alcanzó la voz de Marceline y canto ella también con lo poco que le quedaba-" _**I'm dangerous so I'm warning you… But you're not afraid of me…-**_ entonces alcanzó la voz de Marceline y canto ella también con lo poco que le quedaba- _**"And I can't convince you… I don't have to…**_"- unió su voz de nuevo a la de la vampiresa, pero luego terminó con la última frase mirando directamente a Anthony- _**…"I think that you know me."-**_

Tan pronto como terminó la canción el público irrumpió en aplausos ensordecedores y comentarios aduladores completamente emocionados de los invitados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los cuatro recordaron lo que era estar en el escenario siendo admirados por todos.

La primera canción estuvo bien, pero sin duda hacía falta Ámbar y en esos momentos las Scream Queens estaban de nuevo en la cima, al menos esa noche. La voces de tan hermosas muchachas, los acordes bien formados de Guy en el teclado y Bongo dándole a la batería con toda la fuerza de su espectral alma…Finn entendió porqué ellos significaban más que un simple conjunto de músicos…Porque en esos tres minutos de música la mayoría se había dado cuenta del corazón partido de Ámbar y la razón.

Sin dudarlo y completamente anonado por la genialidad de su amiga, su novia y sus Jueces aplaudió con una gran sonrisa. Marshall, Fionna y la Dulce Princesa también lo estaban haciendo mientras gritaban sus nombres eufóricas…Incluso pudo jurar Bonnibel que estuvo por quitarse ese enojo y orgullo que le traía a Guy. Y claro que Jake y Cake escribían más en las cabezas de las personas del público "I love Scream Queens" en lo alto.

El reflector al fin dejó en paz a Anthony y este tomó nota de quien lo conducía para que al final de la fiesta, lo echaran de patitas en la calle por haberle ayudado a exhibirlo así. Pudiese ser que no tuviera otra opción al recibir órdenes directas de Ámbar…Pero…

Tenía tanto coraje.

Tenía que tragarse la verdad y ya le parecía suficiente haber perdido a la mujer a la que mas amaba, solo le faltaba eso, que ella lo humillara de esa manera. Que le restregara en la cara de lo que se había perdido y de lo que nunca más le iba a ofrecer…Y la canción era tan simple y a la vez tan complicada que también le costaba trabajo tragársela por completo.

No la conocía…Eso decía la canción…Si él la había atacado, ella lo atacaría más fuerte…Se lamentó porque eso si debió verlo venir. Por mucho poder que él tuviera…Ella estaba a un paso más adelante y siempre sería así, por su poder, por su edad…Por lo difícil que había sido su vida…No iba a poder compensarlo y menos con las Olimpiadas a la vuelta de la esquina. A esa chica la había perdido para siempre…Agradeció poder besarla por última vez…Al menos, en eso….le reconfortaba.

Keila…Otra de sus múltiples personalidades que se había dignado a guardar solo para ella y su guitarra "Polly" ¿Y era simple no? La muchacha que estaba arriba era completamente diferente a como era ella realmente…Una princesa educada, benévola, paciente, discreta…No que esa chica tenía un aire rebelde, intimidante, explosivo, completamente desalineado. Era sexy…O al menos él lo encontró así en una parte…Pero esa no era su Princesa ni ella misma.

Eso no estaba en sus planes...Cambiarla...no... Sobre todo porque sabía lo que podía ocurrir tras de ello. Si ella se movía, el Reino también lo haría.

-Gracias, Reino de la Joya y mis invitados especiales...- dijo ella, acercándose con la respiración un poco agitada al micrófono pero con una enorme sonrisa- Espero que la estén pasando bien porque yo estoy muy contenta de andar esta noche con ustedes. Acaban de escuchar el debut de esta noche de las Scream Queens...Porque...solo podemos para una noche- dijo ella, bromeando entre risas. Al instante el público les respondió con otras, agraciados de su pequeña broma.

-Habla por ti misma, nena...- soltó Bongo, mientras daba redobles en su batería y el público reía más, extasiándolo.

-Bueno, Bongo...Si tanto crees poder creo que es momento de dejarlos- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Guy...- pidió con una enorme sonrisa, al instante el muchacho puso en su rostro una misma expresión, aunque claro, con su toque taciturno.

-Como diga su alteza...- dijo él y comenzó a ambientar de nuevo, tocando su piano complicadamente y tocando las notas con sus dedos a una rapidez imposible. Al instante el público soltó gritos de emoción, salvo Bonnie, quien simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-Presumido...- murmuró por lo bajo, recordando lo enojada que todavía seguí con el joven juez.

-Señoras y señores, los dejó con el baterista y el tecladista de las Scream Queens ¡Guy y Bongo!- dijo Ámbar de nuevo con su misma reverencia de siempre, mientras los espectadores aplaudían. Los chicos tocaron unos cuantos acordes en conjunto, mientras sonreían a los gritos femeninos del público- Gracias y que sigan teniendo una linda noche...- se despidió contenta, mientras el público le aplaudía mucho más fuerte a ella y a Marceline, quien sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia en el aire y dejó su bajo por ahí. No creía necesitarlo en lo que restaba de la velada hasta que volviera a tocar. Pero por el momento solo quería estar con Finn todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando bajaron de escenario, mientras las luces volvían a ser claras y varios invitados se ponían a bailar con una danza romántica que Bongo y Guy estaban interpretando en acústica, Jake, Cake, Finn, Fionna, Marshall, la Dulce Princesa y Wendy se acercaron a ambas chicas abajo del escenario para felicitarlas por una gran interpretación.

-¡Chicas! Estuvieron geniales…- soltó Fionna, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Marceline contenta.

-Gracias…- jadeó un poco la vampiresa- Hacia mucho que no tocaba al ritmo de Katherine- dijo con una sonrisa, y mirando a su amiga, quien le dedicó el mismo gesto.

-Bueno...Pero aun tenemos el toque, Marcy...Yo sigo teniendo todo con la guitarra y tu con el bajo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-Y usted, princesa...Se ve tan...Diferente...- dijo Wendy, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba...Como si fuera una llamada de atención en las que frecuentemente estaba metida, el resto de sus amigos la miraron igual. Ese atuendo completamente provocativo y nada formal para la fiesta de esa noche.

Sin embargo, la belleza era la belleza, y aun sin esos trajes de seda y solo sus ajustados mallones que parecían de plástico negro y más alta gracias a sus tacones seguía estando hermosa. Tan hermosa como letal. Aunque a sus amigos les dirigía una sonrisa de complicidad, de profundo aprecio y cariño, por no decir calor, como siempre...Pero había algo en sus ojos. Algo que parecía dolerle y que opacaba ese bonito color topacio.

-¡Estuviste genial, nena!- dijo Finn, llegando de pronto, tomando a Marcy de la muñeca y besándola intensamente mientras la inclinaba un poco hacia atrás. Marceline no le correspondió de la sorpresa y de la repentina pasión con la que le dio ese beso.

Sus amigos hicieron algunos ruiditos melosos mientras los veían el pasional beso, igual que algunos invitados quienes soltaron comentarios llenos de picardía y emoción al ver al Peón que se había llevado la entrevista de la noche con su sexy novia vampiro.

-Wow...- soltó Ámbar con una sonrisa llena de picardía...Pero a la vez de cierto dolor. Por alguna razón se estaba viendo por fuera tras darle a Anthony ese beso que lamentaba desde que Rabí la cambió por completo.

Al final Finn mismo detuvo el beso y miró a Marceline completamente ruborizada y sorprendida de ese repentino acto de cariño. La verdad es que el humano había estado mucho más atrevido que otras veces en toda la relación que llevaban a partir del viaje. Por ejemplo, era rara la ocasión en la que él le agarraba la cintura, dado que su inocencia no le permitía ir más allá de esos besos cariñosos.

Pero esa noche, desde que terminó el baile, todo el tiempo puso su mano en su cintura, le daba besos asi, como el que se habían dado después de que le conto lo de Anthony y el beso con la Princesa. Si no lo conociera bien...Realmente estaba de rarito...

-¿Y eso...Por qué?- jadeó la vampiresa, enderezándose y mirándolo completamente azorada, mientras Finn tomaba su mano.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi novia?- dijo Finn con una sonrisa tímida, mientras tomaba su mano con firmeza.

-Oh, de que puedes, puedes...Pero la poca vergüenza y el cinismo es otra cosa muchachito- dijo Marshall con burla, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la humana y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo dice el que se dejo ver en fotos en la entrevista y aparte se escondió en la butaca- le reprochó Jake, entrecerrando sus ojos. Al instante Marshall apretó los dientes y se ruborizó ante todos, a lo que rieron a carcajadas por la pena del vampiro.

-Estúpido perro...- gruñó, mientras apretaba su puño.

Ámbar rió más todavía. Por eso le gustaba estar con ellos porque su compañía hacia que casi se olvidara de sus problemas...Entonces fue cuando sin querer su mirada se posó en la mirada esmeralda del joven Anthony, quien estaba a unos metros de ellos, de seguro escuchando a distancia sus conversaciones.

Por alguna razón no solo ella notó su presencia, sino también Finn, quien frunció el ceño al verlo...No sabía si de satisfacción por el golpe bajo que Keila le había dado o todavía de ira. Marshall igual contuvo el aliento y Marcy lo miró algo dudosa...Y lo examinó con la mirada. Había algo en él...Como si hubiera dicho una mentira y esta le quemara por dentro.

La mirada que le dedicó el Consejero a ella era casi desesperada, abrumada...Dejando claro que las notas y la letra de esa canción le habían perforado las en el alma... No solo era que no pudiera tenerla...Era el hecho de que la había perdido y se había ganado su odio.

Y cuando alguien se ganaba el odio de ella, al menos en ese Reino...Era una persona muerta...Y lo verificó en su mirada.

Ya que la tenía cerca le parecía tan frívola, tan malvada...Tan seria. No era ella...Era otra chica la que había liberado. Una fuera de si...Una llena de ira, la cual, era un efecto secundario del dolor...Sus ojos lo mataban lentamente, mas no desvió la mirada como el balcón. Ahí lo último que quería era verlo...

Y en ese momento, ver su semblante pálido, débil ante ella, confuso, humillado...Era como una clase de satisfacción para ella...Porque, hacía unos minutos...Él la había hecho sentir igual:...Como el ser más insignificante en lo que quedaba del Planeta.

Al parecer los demás se dieron cuenta de la situación incomoda por la mirada de los chicos, los vampiros y el humano, además del recuerdo de las palabras de la Princesa en el escenario. Si...Algo pasaba con esos dos.

-Princesa...yo...- comenzó a decir Anthony con voz temblorosa, en la que se le notaba lleno de miedo.

-Dime...Thony...- respondió la Princesa con una sonrisa tan burlona que le perforó el alma a todos ellos, pero más a Anthony. Para empezar ese tono de superioridad que nunca había usado...Esos ojos matadores y retadores, esa sonrisa fingida encorvada en una pequeña mueca...Era la expresión mas terrible que ella le había dedicado. Incluso lo llamó por como sabía que odiaba. Sin quererlo, ahora ella tenía el arco y le estaba apuntando.

-Quisiera...Hablar con usted- dijo el Consejero, sintiendo como le temblaban las rodillas. Al instante el grupo se hundió en un inmerso silencio que después se vio interrumpido por unas risitas de la persona que menos esperaban: la princesa.

-Pero si tu y yo ya hemos dejado todo claro- sonrió ella burlonamente- Tu no me quieres, no te tengo porqué querer. Mejor vete buscando a otra chica de por ahí a la cual presumirle que eres Consejero... O que te mantenga-

-¡Ooooooohhhh!- soltaron Finn y Marshall al mismo tiempo, hundiéndolo más de lo que Ámbar había hecho. Luego soltaron unas risitas al igual que ella y Marcy únicamente lo miró completamente apenada, igual que la Dulce Princesa, Cake y Jake, quienes no entendían muy bien que pasaba, igual que Fionna.

En ningún momento en su vida se había sentido tan más humillado y perforado por alguien.

Lástima que era la misma Princesa, la mujer que amaba, la que lo estaba haciendo frente a todos.

La verdad había sabido dar al blanco. Él la lastimó donde era su punto débil: el hecho de no haberse enamorado de alguien nunca...Ahora ella le restregaba en cara que sin ella habría seguido siendo el pequeño ladrón de manzanas asustadizo sin familia.

Era una de las frases más crueles que alguien le había dicho a Anthony, incluso cuando muchos en el palacio conocían su historia y su pasado humilde, por primera vez ella le decía con su boca y con esa mirada retadora que jamás estaría a su altura...Y eso ya era rebajarlo muchísimo. También estaba la parte donde le reprochaba con ese "mantenido" lo que había hecho por él.

Tenía razón en cierto aspecto, porque Anthony nunca trabajó ni vivió de nada salvo del robo hasta que ella lo encontró en el pueblo. Ella le dio de comer, ella le dio un hogar, ella le dio educación, por ella aprendió más, por ella llegó a un puesto tan importan y por ella era quien era en esos momentos... Tenía el tercer puesto más importante en el Reino... Y sin embargo estaba ahí parado como imbécil y con la mirada llena de dolor.

Pese a que ella se dio cuenta de sus palabras, de lo crueles que fueron, no desvió la mirada y se la sostuvo ahí. Esos eran ojos retadores, y parecía que ese bonito color miel o topacio se oscurecían a un punto en el que Anthony ya no supo reconocerlos. Por su buen corazón estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo disculpara... Que no quería ni debió haber dicho eso...Pero luego recordó como la humilló en el balcón.

Recordó como partió su "corazón" en mil pedazos, como la vio con aire de superioridad una vez que ya se había rebajado a la altura de ese beso, que, aun dadas las circunstancias, fue la mejor sensación que en su vida había sentido. Tal vez eso le hería más, que seguía queriendo a Anthony... Y por eso a la vez lo odiaba.

Frunció el ceño mas de lo debido cuando vio que la mano de Anthony se cerraba en un puño. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba enojado? Pues solo eso le faltaba... Ella no lo empujó al barandal ni lo humilló hasta ese momento...Casi le volvió a doler donde se había pegado cuando él se la quitó de encima.

-¿Princesa?- una voz detrás de Anthony hizo que el feo ambiente que se había creado se rompiera y que la mirada cruel de la Princesa se desviara de la apenada de Anthony, quien se giró completamente tenso hacia el que la llamaba.

-Dígame, Príncipe Gumball...- dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta y burlona para Anthony.

-Debo decirle que... Se vio fenomenal ahí arriba. Su canción realmente tocó mi corazón- dijo el Príncipe con falsa galantería y la misma sonrisa.

-Gracias, alteza. Espero que no sea el único que haya escuchado mi melodía con el corazón- dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en "el único" mientras miraba de reojo a Anthony, una vez que lo apartó del camino y dio un paso frente a Gumball.

Anthony lo miró con el ceño fruncido y a decir verdad, todos a sus espaldas, lo hicieron. No se sentían del todo bien teniendo a Gumball en frente de ellos, mirando a la Princesa como si fuera un jugoso trozo de carne.

Finn tampoco lo vio como la mejor idea. Sabía las intenciones de Gumball desde esa mañana hasta cuando tuvo que detenerlo para no hacer una escena en el beso. Aunque claro, la escena la armó solita Anthony y él solo sirvió de espectador para ver como humillaban a la Princesa.

Marcy tampoco vio en esas sonrisas llenas de picardía una buena intención. Ni por parte de la castaña ni por parte del Príncipe. Él lo hacía quizás con las intenciones más sucias y depravadas de la mente varonil...Y ella lo hacía para clavarle las agujas de los celos al ojiverde poco a poco. Era una tortura cruel quizás pero tal vez era lo justo por herir su corazón de esa manera.

-¿Me permitiría compartir unas copas con usted?- dijo el Príncipe, tendiéndole el brazo con galantería. La Princesa amplió un poco los ojos y sus amigos a sus espaldas le gritaban que no confiara en el con la mirada. No podía dejarse llevar por él... No podía ser tan tonta, considerando toda la sarta de barbaries que les había soltado luego del ataque de Zoey.

Anthony, más que mirar a Ámbar preocupado de lo que podía hacer o a Gumball completamente molesto por hacer su aparición e invitación de una manera así... Su gesto era de profunda tristeza y humillación y a Marceline no le pasó desapercibido esto.

Finn por el contrario, su pequeño corazón se le encogió cuando vio el rostro de Anthony. Si el hubiese visto a Marceline con otro...No lo hubiera soportado...Sacudió la cabeza cuando recordó que, aunque le había dicho cosas horribles a Marceline en ocasiones... No le llegaría a los talones de como él había herido a la Princesa... Ni siquiera le llegaba al hecho de que aceptara ser acompañada por Gumball.

-Pero claro que si, alteza. Vamos...- respondió ella con una sonrisa complaciente y entrelazo su brazo al de él para luego girarse a sus amigos- Disfruten la noche, chicos- les deseó con una sonrisa sincera y luego se giró a Gumball- Le va a encantar lo nuevo que tiene la barra...-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Gumball, mientras desaparecían entre la multitud de invitados, bajo los rostros boquiabiertos de los demás.

Sinceramente ninguno creyó que le diría que sí, sobre todo porque antes de las entrevistas dejó claro que no podía acompañar a nadie... Sin embargo todo su ego se vino abajo de un tirón.

Gumball se había aprovechado de la situación. Había captado como todos el cambio que el Consejero creó en ella... El cambio para mal, claro estaba y eso lo había llevado a salvar su orgullo de hombre, ese que arrebató una Princesa rebelde al negarse a su afecto... Hasta ese momento.

Pasaba de ser una joya codiciada a tal vez una prestada... Cuando Anthony vio eso supo lo cruel que había sido y la mala decisión de había tomado. No solo al tratar salvarla se había auto acabado, sino ella igual. Sabía lo que pensaba..."Un hombre me va a lastimar... Entonces enamoraré a muchos, pero claro... Sin que yo me enamore para no salir lastimada de nuevo".

Pasó una mano por su rostro y su cabello y dio un paso hacia adelante. No había dejado caer a Ámbar para que se azotara tan bajo... Tenía que llevar a cabo su papel de Consejero y decirle que estaba mal. Debía hablar con ella aunque no quisiera.

Entonces alguien lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Qué...?- soltó molesto y se giró a ver qué lo detenía o más bien quien. Frunció el ceño cuando vio a Finn agarrarlo con rudeza.

-Déjala...- dijo en tono severo.

-No te metas... Esto no te interesa- dijo Anthony, desamarrándose de su agarre de manera brusca- No tengo por qué escuchar tus opiniones... ¡Cuando todo esto es tu culpa!- dijo, mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y tiraba de ella.

-Ya...ya...¡Basta!- dijo Marceline, empujando al Consejero lo suficientemente fuerte para que soltara al humano...quien se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás igual que Anthony- Fin...Finn...no... No lo golpees...Espera...Espera- dijo Marceline...tendiendo su mano enfrente de él y mirándole completamente irritado y rojo de la ira.

-Imbécil...- gruñó Finn y lo miró con desaprobación- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora de duele que se comporte así y mas contigo? ¡Estás enfermo!- le gritó Finn, a punto de abalanzarse contra él, cosa que Marcy tuvo que detener aferrándose a su brazo.

-Finn...- pronunció suavemente su nombre para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Escucha, idiota... No estás en posición de juzgar lo que hago o no hago... ¡Así que omite comentarios acerca de temas que NO ENTIEDES!- le gritó Anthony con toda la ira que pudo, tanto que algunos presentes se voltearon a mirarlo sorprendido.

Marshall y los demás se dieron cuenta de que estaban comenzando a llamar la atención y Fionna apretó un poco su agarre para señalarle con la mirada que hiciera algo porque sabían de sobra que a ninguno de los dos les convenía en absoluto armar un escándalo por el asunto de las Olimpiadas.

Así que como buen réferi se puso en medio de ambos, poniendo sus manos en sus pechos y los miró con aspecto cansino.

-Haber...Ya basta...Están llamando la atención y creo que a ninguno le conviene- dijo él, haciéndolos reaccionar un poco a ambos...y haciéndolos pensar mejor. Cierto, no les convenía, pero definitivamente eso no les quitaba la mirada terrible de encima a uno del otro.

-Eres un patán...- dijo Finn entre dientes y antes de que Anthony pudiera decir algo tomó a Marceline de la muñeca y se largó con ella de ahí antes de iniciar una pelea- Vámonos...- dijo sin más y se llevó a Marceline arrastrando, mientras esta le dirigía una mirada al Consejero algo apenada.

-Bueno, esta es una fiesta y no un funeral...- dijo Jake, interrumpiendo el inmenso silencio incomodo en el que se sumieron- Vamos a bailar mi querida gatita...- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y arrastrándola a la pista. Al principio Cake lo miró sin entender... Hasta que supo porque lo hizo, así que se dejó llevar.

-Bueno... Vamos a comer algo...- dijo Fionna colgándose del cuello de Marshall. El asintió y acarició un poco su cabello.

-Vamos, preciosa...- y tras decir esto miró a Anthony- Y ya... No armen escándalo- dijo y lo pasaron de largo mientras se dirigían a la mesa de platillos. Poco después Wendy y la Dulce Princesa regresaron al bar a terminarse su copa y dejaron ahí al Consejero... Solo.

Y vaya que por primera vez se sintió así... como si le escupieran en la cara... Sintió como las piernas se le doblaban, que estaba a punto de desfallecer... quería llorar porque había perdido lo mas que amaba en el mundo... Y a la vez lo humillaba de tal manera...que le ardía el pecho... Que quería matar a alguien.

Sintió por primera vez el calor de la multitud de los invitados, el calor corporal, el olor a alcohol, a comida... La música retumbando en las bocinas... la luces golpeándole su piel. De repente todo el entorno lo mareaba, el sonido lo aturdía y el aire lo asfixiaba...

Y de entre las personas vio una sonrisa burlona de perlas blancas... lo miraba con esos ojos de color de boca de lobo mientras tomaba una copa... Su piel morena relucía con las luces del salón... Y esa expresión lo delataba.

En puente entre Ámbar y Keila... recordó como tomó el hombro de Finn cuando se la iba a partir y dijo: "Déjalo, muchacho...Yo lo arreglo..."

Y vaya que lo había arreglado. Había evitado que Finn le partiera la cara pero él había dado un golpe peor todavía. Le había hecho abrir a Ámbar una cajita de Pandora llena de rencor y odio hacia él. Tal vez no era menos de lo que se merecía... Pero él no conocía sus motivos.

Apretó dientes y puños y con impotencia atravesó la pista de baile hacia el, quien cuando vio que se acercaba, amplió su sonrisa.

-Eres un maldito...- gruñó cuando llegó a él.

-Anthony...- dijo Rabí con una sonrisa torcida-¿Escuchaste la canción que te dedicó su alteza? La verdad no sabía que fuera tan buena cantando en una tonada rebelde... Se lució-

-Escucha, imbécil. No sé qué ideas le metiste a la cabeza... ¡Pero ella no puede rebajarse a ese nivel!...- dijo, golpeando la cantina con un puño y mirándolo con rabia a los ojos- Quítala...Quita a Keila y trae de regreso a Ámbar...- le exigió entre dientes... Pero él solo soltó una carcajada sarcástica y llena de burla... se levantó dándole un último trago a su copa y se acercó a él, susurrándole al oído:

-Lo dice el bastardo que la hizo sentirse como nada rompiéndole el corazón...- dijo con rencor y casi maldad. La verdad no era la naturaleza de Rabí... La suya era ser comprensivo y solidario con las otras personas... Como lo era Fionna o Ámbar...Pero...cuando alguien humillaba a alguien...Tenía el conocimiento suficiente para sacarlos... Y derribarlos por completo.

Lo miró a los ojos después y vio que se había quedado callado con la rabia acumulándose en su cuerpo y su pecho. Sonrió al ver esa expresión en la cara de Anthony y lo volvió a encarar.

-No solo tú puedes protegerla...Así que ten cuidado y no la fastidies... O me vas a conocer- dijo entre dientes, tomándolo por la corbata y encarándolo muy de cerca- Recuerda, que aunque hayas ganado... sigo siendo tu tutor...-

Luego de eso lo soltó con rudeza, mientras lo barría con la mirada y se iba, pasándolo de largo.

El Consejero al instante se sentó, sintiéndose completamente aturdido... frotó sus ojos y recordó el pasado. Recordó cuando en efecto Rabí lo preparó para las Olimpiadas. A diferencia de la relación tensa con Finn, él y Rabí jamás la tuvieron. Pensó que tal vez se debía a que desde que llegó al Palacio Rabí le enseñó "Artes y Joyería", siendo su maestro, así como ser la persona que le ayudó a manejar el arco, convirtiéndose en el mejor arquero del reino.

Vio como su cabeza se unía a otra raramente familiar y de no ser por la complicada cicatriz parecida a la de la Princesa en forma de luna, Rabú pudo haberse confundido por su doble. Vio como intercambiaban algunas palabras y después este lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, mientras fruncía el ceño, dejando ver que la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no era objeto de burla o de diversión. Notó como lo miraba con burla, igual que su hermano, aunque menos severo y luego compartía unas risas con una jovencita a su lado.

Se giró a la enorme bocina detrás de él, de donde resonaba una música más movida de la última y se sintió pequeño por primera vez. Lo habían bajado bruscamente de su nube, pero aquello le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No bastaba con el amor perdido que Ámbar ya no le tuviera…O mejor dicho Keila, o la falta de respeto de sus Peones o la decepción de Marceline reflejada en sus ojos carmesí. Resultaba peor que todo eso… Resultaba que ya no se tenía él amor a sí mismo…Que ya no se tenía respeto y claro, al igual que todos (incluso su mentor, al que hacía un año había hecho muy orgulloso de su victoria) estaba decepcionado de él.

Y no le quedaba nada. Y esta vez era la verdad. Sin poder contenerlo y antes de que alguien lo viera, derramó una lágrima que cayó sobre su botín.

* * *

Las horas de la velada transcurrieron y lo que pasó de ser una noche elegante pasó a ser una completamente reventada y ambientada. Los jóvenes invitados bailaban al compás de la música que las Scream Queens daban, de vez en cuando rolándose. A veces subía Marceline a apoyar con el bajo y Bongo bajaba o Guy subía mientras la Princesa se encontraba dando comentarios aduladores a los invitados que podía. Finn cuando vio su sonrisa casi pudo jurar que lo del beso con Anthony ´parecía tener años… Pero cuando la miraba y ella a él y se saludaban continuamente aun se le denotaba ese aspecto de tristeza.

No solo era la Princesa del Reino de la Joya… También era la Princesa de las mascaras de los sentimientos… Eso si… En todo lo que restó de la velada la vio colgada del brazo del Príncipe Gumball, quien tenía una absurda mueca de satisfacción al llevarse a la chica de la velada.

No se topó de nuevo con Anthony y agradeció de no hacerlo, porque si no le iba a partir la cara… Además, se dejó consentir por la diversión que el baile le proporcionaba. Así como Gumball parecía literalmente un chicle andante al lado de la Princesa, así estaba con Marceline. Y no pudo pasarlo mejor a su lado. Bailaron juntos algunas piezas, comieron juntos y la pasaron bien con sus amigos y familiares. Igual, una vez cuando se le bajó en coraje, bailó con Fionna, con Cake y hasta sacó a la Dulce Princesa para que no se la pasara mirando como colegiala a Guy arriba del escenario (esto, había sido sugerencia de Marceline). No bebió demasiado, pues aquello lo mareaba un poco, así que se limitó a pedir ponche sin licor y jugos…Muchos jugos.

Entonces hubo un lapso donde se encontraban en la cantina donde platicaban con Bongo, Wendy, Justin, Neko, Max, Rubí y Shadow…Por lo que se acercaron al igual que Fionna y Marshall. Parecía buena su plática porque sus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta la otra punta del Palacio.

-Parece que se divierten…- dijo Marceline, llegando con un brazo de Finn alrededor de sus hombros.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí…- dijo Max con admiración mientras se tomaba el resto de un caballito de cristal- Reina Vampiro, permítame decirle que se ve como una diosa de las tinieblas esta noche…- dijo, mientras le besaba la mano galantemente, a lo que la vampiresa sonrió con burla.

-Las cortesías no te servirán de nada para que te deje entrar a la Nocheosfera- rió un poco.

-Pero si se lo digo de corazón, mi preciosa reina…- dijo y luego miró a Finn, quien sonreía divertido por la audacia de su novia- Debo admitir que te llevaste el premio mayor, humano… Y no solo lo digo por ella, sino también por la entrevista-

-Gracias, señor Juez- dijo Finn, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-A mi… No me engañas…Muchachito...- dijo Justin, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y tambaleándose un poco en su silla- A todos… Les gusta el romance. Por eso se ganó a los jueces…- sonrió, mientras pegaba con un puño en la barra.

-¿Estás ebrio?- preguntó el humano divertido al verlo. La verdad Justin siempre fue un muchacho que le divertía hasta que le dolían las tripas de la risa que le daba cada vez que abría la boca para algo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió Shadow con el estado de humor a un nivel a menos uno. Todos ahí parecían divertirse excepto él.

-Marceline… La Reina de la Nocheosfera…- dijo Rubí, tropezándose un poco para llegar a la vampiresa. Si no la hubiera detenido la mano de Marshall o la mano de Neko se iba de bruces seguro. Soltó unas risitas empalagosas y tomo la mano de la pelinegra, mientras la miraba apenada- Un placer…Conocerte…Yo soy… Una Ninfa…de…de…-

-¿De fuego?- completó Wendy, mientras soltaba unas risitas divertidas al ver a la chica toda desalineada. Y era la verdad…El bonito vestido rojo estaba manchado ya y su cabello rizado estaba todo desalineado, por no decir que el maquillaje esta corrido en su bonito rostro. Era bueno que estuviera muy bonita como para que eso le afectara.

-¡Eso!- dijo, y luego sacudió su mano de una manera brusca para su pequeña figura, porque fácil, Marceline le sacaba una cabeza. Ella intentó sonreír, pero esa chica y Justin olían a licor, por no decir que la sangre purpura de las Ninfas tenía un olor que de Marceline no era precisamente el favorito. Sin evitarlo, arrugó la nariz igual que Marshall.

-Un placer…Conocerla señorita…- dijo Justin, mientras se paraba tambaleante y se abrazaba a ella, quizás por los estragos de licor…o porque ya no tenía equilibrio alguno. Marceline sintió su cuerpo robusto sobre ella y también lo olfateó. Finn contuvo el aliento… Recordaba que en algún libro leyó acerca de la enemistad de los vampiros y los hombres lobo… De hecho a todos se les paralizó el corazón cuando vieron eso, por ser un mito muy hablado en Ooo y Aaa.

Marceline también contuvo el aliento… Y se tensó. Pero no era por esa absurda idea de enemistad entre ellos… De haber sido así, desde las entrevistas o desde que estaban a fuera, donde se conocieron (cosa que veía irracional ya que Rubí y Justin se estaban presentando de nuevo) pero lo único que hizo fue soltar un grito agudo, parecido al chillido de un murciélago… Entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a sacar fuego.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUITAMELO! ¡APESTA!- gritó, tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Finn al instante reaccionó y se lo quitó de encima, mientras el chico sacudía la cabeza, mareado. Por extraño que pareciera, Marshall comenzó a soltar unas risas que más tarde se volvieron carcajadas, mientras veía como la vampiresa se limpiaba la ropa asqueada, como si Justin hubiese dejado residuos desagradables en él.

-Lo…Lo siento…- tartamudeó el joven, tambaleándose.

-Te… Te perdono…- dijo Marceline, aun bastante asqueada- Solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Ja, ja… Los vampiros y su asco hacia los Hombres Lobo…- rió Bongo, mientras besaba la mejilla de Wendy.

-¡Es que apestan!- dijo Marceline- No es nada contra ellos…¡Pero huelen a perro mojado cada vez que se nos acercan!-

-Escucha…"Colmillitos"… Es mejor que su empalagoso olor a…fresas, frambuesas…y cerezas…- dijo Justin, tambaleándose y a punto de caerse. Entonces Shadow lo detuvo del pecho y soltó un resoplido.

-Pfff…Estas muy ebrio y mañana toca el último entrenamiento- le reprochó con su voz grave y misteriosa- Ven… Vamos a tu cuarto… Yo te llevaré-

-¡No! ¡No!- dijo Justin, desamarrándose de su agarre, con aire necio y medio dormido… Entonces se apegó a Rubí y la abrazó mientras acariciaba una de sus blancas y fuertes piernas- Yo me quedo con mi…Rubí-

-Hombre…Estás fuera de sí… ¡Si te agarran los del Parlamento te van a…!- comenzó a protestar Fionna, sin mucho éxito. Pero al instante el joven la calló con un además divertido y apegando más su cuerpo a Rubí.

-Shh… Shhhh… Shhh…- dijo, poniendo un dedo en sus labios- Hablas demasiado, pelirrojita…-

-¡Soy rubia!- le increpó la humana, apartando su mano, frunciendo el ceño, mientras Marshall se tragaba algunas risitas contagiosas igual que Finn y Bongo.

-Ya… Ya…- dijo Justin con un divertido aire relajado, entonces tomó la mano de la chica y la besó- Ven Rubí… Vamos a tener sexo salvaje que aquí todos están empeñados a regañarme…- dijo, tambaleándose. La aludida parecía igual o más borracha que él, sin embargo, no se le notaba demasiado en esa mirada media ida, esa sonrisa bobalicona y las mejillas pintadas de rosa intenso bajo su blanca piel.

-¿Sexo salvaje? Suena bien…- dijo ella, mientras se aferraba a su brazo, dándole a entender que así la llevara a una prosiga, se dejaría toquetear. Justin rió y apartó a Finn de un empujón, mientras tiraba de la mano de la chica, saliendo como pudieron por los portones, en medio de tanta gente, tantas luces de baile y el ruido ensordecedor de una pesada música de rock que estaba suplantando a las Scream Queens para que sus integrantes descansaran un poco.

-Esperen, chicos… No vayan a…- trató de decir Neko. Pero fue demasiado tarde, los chicos, como pudieron, tambaleantes, a punto de caerse y en estado de completa inconsciencia salieron a tientas del Salón, recargándose en algunas mesas, en las paredes y en algunos invitados incluso, quienes se dedicaron a dedicarles unas miradas de indignación.

-Están fritos…- dijo Finn.

Y la verdad era cierto… De repente se le vino la idea del Parlamento. Esos hombres feroces con las miradas y crudos con el porte… Descubriéndolos a medio vestir, besándose y manoseándose. Se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo…Eso garantizaría la muertes segura de ambos chicos… Solo esperaba que donde fuera que lo "hicieran" estuviese lo suficientemente seguro como para que nadie los viera… Ni ellos, que parecían tener ojos de halcones.

Miró de reojo a Neko y a Max, quienes reían un poco. Solo esperaba que no hubiesen manchado su reputación diciendo una sarta de babosadas… Lo suficiente como para que esos dos, ni con su amabilidad pura, les pudieran salvar la vida.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- de repente esa voz en su cabeza lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y vio como Marcy conversaba muy animada con los tres Jueces y Wendy… Y también vio como Shadow se había acercado a Fionna y a Marshall, cosa que le extrañó. En los días que había estado ahí ese chico no parecía ser lo suficientemente amigable como para hacerse de amigos… Tal vez se sentía más en confianza porque estaba Fionna y con ella si había tenido contacto… Lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra directamente a Marshall.

-Um… Claro… Quien quiera que seas…- dijo el vampiro, enarcando un poco la ceja. Sinceramente ese muchacho le hacia sentir su aura oscura… Y eso que era el Rey Vampiro.

-Oh, lo siento. Marshall, el es Shadow, uno de los Peones y un gran amigo…- dijo la humana cordialmente, presentándolos- Shadow él es Marshall, el Rey Vampiro y….mi novio- dijo, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente y pensar en la foto que había puesto en la entrevista… De seguro Shadow la había visto.

-Un placer…- dijo el vampiro, tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla, pero solo el joven la vio a través de sus lentes negros y luego lo miró al rostro.

-¿Puedo bailar con Fionna?-

Al escuchar su pregunta, ambos ampliaron los ojos sorprendidos y se miraron. Esa propuesta era rara, sin embargo Shadow no parecía tener algún interés fuera del mero compañerismo, y aunque no se veía en sus ojos, se veía en su postura: relajada, sin importancia… Sin que las manos le sudaran o temblara antes de invitar a alguna chica a salir.

Marshall al principio no se sintió muy seguro y apretó más su mano en torno a la de Fionna, dejándole claro a ella que no le daba confianza. Pero luego pensó en que ese chico no parecía malo en absoluto, solo misterioso… Y para saber el código secreto que esos dos se tenían solo bastó ver los labios de Fionna encorvarse en una curiosa mueca.

-Claro…- respondió el vampiro y le entregó su mano al joven. De todas maneras se quedaría cerca por si ese rarito intentaba hacerle algo. Fionna miró la mano de Shadow y se permitió sentirla…Era como si en su palma estuviera el Polo Norte. Era fría como un hielo… Y eso que el chico no la apretaba demasiado.

La guió a la pista y una vez ahí puso sus manos en su cintura y ella en sus hombros, empezando a balancearse con suavidad ante una melodía que no iba tan rápido ni tan lento. Pese a estar a unas regla de distancia, Fionna podía sentir su aliento helado saliendo por la abertura de sus labios y sus ojos estudiándola minuciosamente.

-Okey, Shadow, esto es poco usual en ti… Así que si vas a decir algo, escúpelo…- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando esas gafas donde tendrían que asomarse sus intensos ojos. El chico sonrió de medio lado y suspiró.

-¿Siempre eres tan sagaz?-

-De vez en cuando…- sonrió ella, encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y ahí, balanceándose… Tuvo que mirar a otro lado para no sentirse del todo incomoda con él y poder mirar mejor a los invitados. No lo había notado, pero algunos tenían unos graciosos y exuberantes trajes. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada cuando vio a una _madam_ con una cabeza de salmón como sombrero.

-¿Qué opinas de Jacobo, en novio de la Kuronumo?- le soltó la pregunta de repente, pero sonando cauteloso.

Fionna lo miró con el seño fruncido, sin saber muy bien a que iba su pregunta. Vio como Shadow miraba por arriba de sus cabeza y se giró ligeramente para ver como este y su novia se encontraban en una mesa sentados, con los brazos cruzados, sin dirigirse la palabra y mirando al que se les cruzaba como si fueran una alimaña a o la misma porquería de la vida.

La idea que tenía de la Kuronumo era clara: Una mujer mala, despiadada, terriblemente poderosa, orgullos, sensual… Sintiéndose que nadie la pudiese retar por su máximo de poder. Por eso tal vez se odiaban tanto, porque al final… Ella había tenido las suficientes faldas como para ir y pedirle que cerrara la boca acerca de temas que no podía comprender bien. Pero también de algo estaba segura: Esa chica era de cuidado.

Jacobo, por el contrario, no lo conocía muy bien, ni siquiera recordaba haberle dirigido la palabra en toda su estancia en los entrenamientos… Pero si lo veía y de vez en cuando lo cachaba mirándola con desprecio e indignación… Pero también sabía lo poderoso que podía ser. Lo veía cuando pulverizaba los muñecos hechos de costales que terminaban siendo cenizas. El también tenpia un aire para cuidarse.

-Que son detestables- respondió ella, pero luego suspiró y giró de nuevo su cuerpo a Shadow- Pero que también son de mucho cuidado…-

-Solo te pregunté por Jacobo… me estás respondiendo por los dos- reprochó levemente el muchacho.

-Bueno… Ya tienes mi idea de ambos…- respondió la humana.

-Tienes que cuidarte… Sobre todo de él… Su veneno ya estuvo una vez dentro de ti… ¿Me equivoco?- dijo el joven y entonces la miró… Y pudo ver su clara sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Cómo sabía Shadow acerca de que la habían envenenado durante el viaje? ¿Y por qué le decía que se cuidara?

-¿Cómo sabes lo de…?- comenzó a preguntar Fionna, boquiabierta.

-¿Lo de la Demonio Doble Cara y la revuelta de la Nocheosfera?- completó el muchacho, dejándole claro que sabía más de lo que ella creía. Fue cuando se quitó los lentes y la miró fijamente… La humana sintió como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima Medusa, porque la dejó petrificada completamente. Sus ojos… Eran tan penetrantes, tan oscuros y a la vez tan claros… Se sintió mareada por ellos, pero a la vez la ponía de rodillas y la doblegaban ante él.

Entonces supo a que le recordaban y casi le dolió el cuello, donde tenía los puntos apenas visibles de las espinas de aquellas Purpuras que la pusieron al borde de la muerte. Esos ojos eran igualitos a ese día en Bellotopia… La Flor de Fuego, la cueva… Y miles de sombras rodeándola hasta que se las tragó la Nocheosfera. Recordó lo mareada que se sentía y la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo luego de que se enteró acerca de la verdad de su familia y de Finn.

Tuvo que aferrarse a la camisa de Shadow para no invocar el Aura Celeste al recordarlo. Si no hubiese estado tan enferma… Habría evitado que Marceline cayera bajo el hechizo de ese amuleto.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- le preguntó seriamente.

-No he dicho mi verdadera razón de mi estadía aquí en la Entrevista- confesó Shadow sin pena alguna- En realidad no es la Perla lo que me interesa-

-¿Entonces por qué diablos estás aquí?- preguntó la humana extrañada, aunque no sabía que tenía que ver el premio de las Olimpiadas con la Revuelta y los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera- Dile a la Princesa que te saqué… Aun hay tiempo antes de que hagan los tableros de los duelos y…-

Entonces Shadow la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la acercó a ella con un poco de ira y con un extraño brillo de ¿miedo? en sus ojos. La humana lo miró algo impresionada por su cambio de actitud y porque viniendo de él, esa conducta no era nada normal en él dado a que era un chico bastante calmado.

-¿Qu...Qué te pasa?- preguntó la humana, mirándolo con miedo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes de dónde sacó la Demonio el Ejercito de las Sombras?- le preguntó entre dientes y encarándola muy de cerca.

-No...No...- dijo ella temblando y sintiendo como las uñas de Shadow se enterraban en su blanca piel... Miró de reojo a Marshall, esperando a que actuara... pero lo vio de espaldas, hablando con el cantinero de un tema sin importancia. Por un lado lo agradeció porque entonces se haria un problema.

-Yo soy el Gobernante de Ejercito de las Sombras- le escupió en la cara- Hunson Abadeer, el padre de la noviecita de tu hermano me lo encargó. Pero ahora todo está patas arriba gracias a que su hermano lo atacó y a que él tiene en control del inframundo...- explicó y se acercó mas a ella- Yo sabía que las razones son simples de esa revuelta: y son tú, tu hermano y los dos Reyes Vampiro-

Fionna lo miró con miedo. Ahora, solo les faltaba eso... un sujeto loco que se la traía contra ellos porque a saber que le había hecho la Demonio y el Lich.

-Pero...si tu...si tu eres el gobernante del Ejército... ¿Por qué lo tiene...la... Demonio Doble Cara?-

-Me lo quitaron. Viste la técnica que usaron con esa chica de cabello blanco. Los tiene bajo su poder de las Semillas de Topacio al igual que las Sirenas de Arena- siseó con algo de rabia, pero vio que no era dirigido ese enojo a ella- Esas sirenas eran libres y ya... El Ejército es mío y es por eso que estoy aquí. Para recuperarlo-

Fionna lo miró con más temor todavía y sintió como su mano se resbalaba de su brazo y lo comprendió todo de una buena vez. Él era un afectado más por toda la revuelta que se estaba dando. Solo que esta vez se lo estaba diciendo alguien en la cara. Y la verdad tenía razón... Marceline y Marshall estaban negando a propósito su puesto de Reyes Vampiro en las rayas divisorias de Ooo y Aaa.

Mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de una cena con música y cocteles... La Nocheosfera iba prácticamente a un hoyo más negro del que ya lo estaba y todo eso era porque iban a venir por ellos. No importaba si era de noche o de día... Antes o después de las Olimpiadas... Iban a ir por ellos.

Un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de ella tan pronto como Shadow le explicó la situación. Tenía razón, después del viaje se habían portado indiferentes... Lo suficiente como para dejar algo enterrado ese asunto después de el ataque de la Demonio en el pueblo.

Se puso a pensar en el padre de Marshall...y después en Marshall mismo... Con cuidado volteó a donde estaba su novio y lo vio muy animado, mientras platicaba con Neko y Max. ¿Su padre sería igual que él? ¿Se parecerían solamente en el físico? -porque estaba claro que sus niveles de maldad estaban muy desalineados-.

A raíz de esto, dedujo algo: Durante el viaje, durante su estadía ahí ese hombre demoniaco había actuado por el Lich, La Demonio, El Ejercito de Sombras y las Sirenas de Arena... Pero él nunca les había dado la cara. No había utilizado sus propias manos para tratar de ahorcarlos hasta el último intento de respiración.

Recordó que Finn, cuando le contó todo en Bellotopia luego de que los atacaron, mencionó algo acerca de que Marceline lo había desterrado, no podía tocar tierra firme ni otros lugares de la Nocheosfera si no era donde la vampiresa lo había encerrado. Apretó los puños al hacerse a la idea de que... Eso era lo que estaban esperando ahora... Por eso había tanto silencio en ese problema.

Ese demonio encerrado iba a liberarse... Y tal vez en esos momentos estaba viendo la manera de resurgir... Pero no solo tomaría venganza contra ellos... Sino contra toda criatura que, con solo nacer, lo hizo miserable.

Se puso más tensa... el Lich, según Jake, tenía todo el poder para extinguir la vida en Ooo y Aaa. La Demonio tenía el poder de llevar a las criaturas a la locura por las ilusiones...y a la muerte con sus plantas toxicas y venenosas. Por alguna razón, le punzó levemente en el cuello, ahí donde esas espinas le perforaron las venas, intoxicándola.

Pero ese hombre parecía más peligroso. Era un vampiro más antiguo que Marceline y Marshall... incluso más que Hunson Abadeer, y lo que le dijo Gumball esa vez era eso, un vampiro es más fuerte por la cantidad de años que posee. Por eso quizás era el más poderoso y el más peligroso de todos.

-¿Te comió la lengua en gato después de lo que escuchaste?- preguntó Shadow, mirándola seriamente. Ella lo miró temerosa- Voy a recuperar a mi Ejército, y como veo tú y tu hermano tienen dos opciones: O me ayudan a recuperarlo matando a Los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera... O yo los mató y les entregó sus cuerpos...-

Y esa amenaza le erizó más la piel a la humana. ¿Cómo podía ser que Shadow también estuviese tan arrastrado en el problema y a parte, los viera como la carnada para conseguir lo que quería... O en este caso, recuperarlo.

Estaba consciente que en las Olimpiadas había un ochenta por ciento de que al final tuviera que matarlo, pero, quizás se había encariñado tanto con él como con Justin, Rubí y Deinux como si quiera para hacerse a la idea.

-No estás aquí por la Perla...- susurró Fionna temblando- Nos estabas buscando... Querías... Que fuéramos tu puente para que, los recuperaras-

-Así es...- respondió el chico, fríamente- Pero después de que los vi tan indiferentes a ustedes y a sus novios... Me quedó claro de que a ustedes les importa un pepino verde lo que le pueda pasar al mundo si solo tienen a sus 'sanguijuelas' al lado-

Y eso colocó duramente los pies de la humana sobre la Tierra. Tenía toda la razón, ella solo quería la Perla de la Juventud Eterna para quedarse siempre con Marshall... Pero ¿A costa de cuantos? Shadow había perdido a sus seguidores, a Zoey casi la avientan al acantilado de la locura, a Ámbar la envenenaron...¿Cuantos más deberían salir afectado de esa manera? Personas que apenas conocían, personas que eran apenas sus amigos... Ya estaban saliendo afectadas... pensó en Cake, en Jake, la Dulce Princesa... ¿A ellos que les harían que los conocían más?

No podían seguir así. Debían acabar con ese problema antes de que se hiciera más duro...más grave... O que ninguno pudiera controlarlos. Frunció el seño y miró a Shadow con decisión... Aun cuando se merecieran que llevaran sus cuerpos inertes a los pies de Conde, sabía que no lo respetaría y que, al tener ya el provecho del Ejército, eliminaría a Shadow y de todas maneras se quedaría con él.

-No puedes hacer eso...- suspiró ella- Porque, si lo haces será peor, solamente le darás la llave para que se abra la Caja de Pandora y el caos en Ooo y Aaa. Nosotros fuimos los únicos que pudimos detenerlos con Marshall y Marceline... Así que matándonos no arreglaras nada. Pero te prometo que, los acabaremos... Y te devolveremos tu Ejército...-

Shadow se la quedó mirando por un instante con algo de sorpresa y luego rió ligeramente, pero sin gracia

-¿Es en serio?- dijo él, con algo de burla. Fionna abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces recordó que estaba de todas maneras arrinconada. Miró a Marshall de nuevo a través del hombro de Shadow y luego giró la mirada a Marceline y a Finn quienes reían con ellos. No podía permitir que tocaran a los que ya eran su familia... Igual que Cake, quien bailaba a su lado con Jake completamente divertida. No podía hablar del todo por ellos... pero si por ella.

-Seguro. Y... Si no lo hacemos, tendrás el cuerpo de la humana, no puedo prometerte a mi hermano porque no soy Judas...- dijo ella, bastante segura- Pero si, tendrás mi vida si no logramos derrocar a los Desterrados-

Shadow la miró con una sonrisa y se colocó de nuevo las gafas, para después acercarse a ella y susurrar a su oído como una cascabel moviendo su cola.

-Eso espero, preciosa...- dijo, cerrando así el trato y agarrando la muñeca de Fionna. Al principio ella no notó nada, pero después un terrible dolor punzante le atravesó la mano y emitió un chillido, pero entonces el chico le tapó la boca- Shhh...Shhhh... No grites preciosa... No querrás dar una mala impresión a los del Parlamento ¿Verdad?-

Fionna lo miró aterrada y sintió de nuevo ese dolor punzante en su muñeca, pero esta vez esa como si la mano de Shadow le estuviera enterrando un grueso clavo... Sentía la sangre helada y pronto era como si se sintiera sucia por dentro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, emitiendo un chillido que resonó en vacio de entre sus labios y la fría mano del chico...y al final... No sintió nada... Solo un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Sintió como Shadow tiraba más de ella y acercaba su boca a sus labios, para susurrarle de manera intimidante:

-Y, solo como recomendación... Procuren caerle bien al Parlamento... Tu vida no depende ni de la Princesa ni de los Jueces... Sino de los seres más crueles y duros de este Reino...- luego de eso, la soltó de manera poco caballerosa. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y se agarró la muñeca, mientras lo miraba asustada- Tenemos un pacto, Fionna, la humana...-

Y luego de eso, se marchó, dejándola ahí, sola y temblando de miedo. Rápidamente, miró su muñeca y vio como había en ella una terrible mancha negra que, poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en el tatuaje de una cadena, alrededor de su muñeca…

Miró impresionada por un momento... A la vista de cualquiera solo era un tatuaje y una marca, pero para ella era como si en efecto tuviera una cadena... incluso podía sentir en metal frío en su piel y como le pesaba el brazo entero a partir de ella. El pulso se le aceleró y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Sintió en calor corporal de la habitación y miró a sus lados para saber si nadie se había dado cuenta.

Al parecer no, porque todos seguían bailando y desfrutando de la velada, incluso Jake y Cake que eran los más cercanos a ella.

Miró de nuevo su mano y se preguntó si había hecho bien. Sabía que ahora ya no tenía dos razones únicamente para poder morir... Sino tres: Las Olimpiadas, los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera… Y si no derrocaba a estos; Shadow. Recordó el primer día de los Entrenamientos, cuando Justin y Deinux se acercaron a ellos amistosamente... y las palabras de Shadow: sobre de que no se podían relacionar porque, al final, los matarían.

Tal vez no lo decía por todos, pero si hablaba por él. Porque los estaba buscando a ellos y no a la Perla, porque iba a matarlos. Le resultaba sorprendente que siguieran a ahí. Pudo haberlos matado mientras dormía dada la confianza que Finn y ella le habían brindado... Tal vez eso se debía a que tampoco quería matarlo muy en el fondo.

Oportunidades nunca le faltaron para eliminarlos y cuando le propuso aquello, tampoco pareció oponerse en absoluto´. Es más, parecía aliviado de que lo arregló un poco ella.

Tapó un poco su muñeca y miró a Marshall, no podía decirle aquello, ni a Finn. Solo los alteraría y causaría más problemas, además de que se querrían echar a Shadow por haberle puesto esa..."maldición" o "pacto obligatorio". Pero bien, prefería sus vidas a la de ella.

Caminó como pudo a Marshall entre la gente, sintiendo las piernas débiles y que en cualquier momento se le doblarían, pero entonces, al llegar a ellos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Marshall...-

-Dime, preciosa...- rió Marshall por la plática que estaba teniendo con sus colegas y se giró a verla, pero entonces su sonrisa se borró cuando vio la expresión febril de Fionna- Glob, te ves terrible...-

Bien, no eran las palabras de aliento que quería escuchar, pero tampoco quería preocuparlo del todo. Prefería que se lo tomara algo indiferente y exagerado a que se causara un lío al enterarse que había cerrado un pacto con una de las criaturas más peligrosas del Inframundo.

-Voy... A tomar aire...- dijo, y la verdad no mentía, le hacía falta demasiado. Jadeó un poco y retrocedió.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Marshall algo preocupado por su aspecto- Estas toda pálida y sin color...- y por encima de su hombro vio a sus amigos ligeramente preocupados también.

-No... Es...el calor del Salón... Vuelvo en un rato... Estoy bien...- respiró con dificultad y antes de que empezara un interrogatorio por parte de su novio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los Jardines... Tenía razón, quería aire, porque tan pronto como salió dio una gran bocanada para tomar oxigeno y el aroma a mar y el aire cálido acarició sus pulmones... Pero luego corrió a la enfermería.

Necesitaba algo para tapar esa cosa en su muñeca y que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a Fionna?- le preguntó Marceline a Marshall, recargándose en la barra de licores.

-No lo sé- respondió el vampiro, recargándose a su lado con aspecto serio- No me gustó para nada como llegó después de bailar con Shadow... Tenía aspecto como si fuera a vomitar... Además,...no sé... Su pulso parecía más pesado- dijo con una mueca y miró a su prima.

-¿Mas pesado?- repitió ella, algo confusa- ¿Cómo?

-Si... Era como si su sangre estuviera infectada con algo... no sé. Había algo oscuro en ella que la estaba ahorcando- suspiró Marshall- Me asusta un poco-

-Mmm...¿Crees que haya quedado algo de las Purpuras en su sangre?- le preguntó Marceline, recargándose en sus hombros

- No lo sé. Pero si sigue así, la llevaré a la enfermería- dijo el vampiro, mientras la miraba más preocupado todavía. Ella hizo una mueca y acarició su hombro en señal de consuelo. Sinceramente, no había examinado bien el pulso de Fionna ni olido su sangre... Pero si que se le veía mal luego de que salió corriendo de ahí.

Marshall suspiró y trató de buscarle pies al asunto. No sabía por qué, pero presentía algo acerca de Shadow... Como si nunca hubiese debido prestarle la mano de Fi o dejar que la condujera a la pista. Adora que lo pensaba... No lo había vuelto a ver por el Salón luego de que Fionna llegó con tal aspecto. Sin duda y si se lo encontraba, le preguntaría si pasaba algo.

-Mira quién es el alma de la fiesta- dijo Marceline divertida, mientras señalaba con la mirada a alguien a lo largo de la barra. Marshall se despejó de sus pensamientos y volteó la cara, topándose a unos metros con Bonnibel, quien seguía tomando licor de un "caballito"... al parecer había estado bebiendo más, porque sobre la mesa había seis además de aquel, vacios.

-Es por Guy, ¿Cierto?- dijo Marshall, mirándola con aire de aburrimiento.

-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió Marceline socarronamente.

-¿Por que no vas y le hablas?- sugirió el Vampiro.

-Ya lo hice... Pero me ignoró por completo- dijo Marceline, recargando su rostro en una de sus manos. Marshall bufó y miró a la Dulce Princesa y luego al escenario, donde Guy y Bongo interpretaban una divertida canción de vaqueros con ayuda de un bajista y un guitarrista extra, dado a que Marceline estaba cansada y Keila...es decir, Ámbar... A saber donde se había metido, porque ni a ella ni a Gumball los habían visto luego del agarre con Anthony... y al Consejero menos lo habían visto.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea... Si Ámbar había logrado darle en la torre al Consejero con su canción... ¿Por qué no reconciliar a una linda pareja por este medio? Sonrió de medio lado y agarró el brazo de Marceline con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa...?- comenzó a replicar la vampira, con molestia.

-¡Tengo una idea!- soltó de repente, sobresaltándola un poco y sonriendo abiertamente. Marceline enarcó una ceja y Marshall tiró de ella, para susurrarle algo al oído, luego de eso se separaron un poco para mirarse, una vez que los ojos de Marcy estaban ampliados como platos.

-¿Crees que funcione?- le preguntó, no muy segura.

-¿Y por que no habría de funcionar? Sería un lindo detalle- dijo el vampiro, encogiéndose de hombros. Marceline frunció los labios y lo pensó un poco... Si, era buena idea. Si hacia unos momentos usaron la música para voltearle la moneda a un chico y humillarlo...¿Por qué no iba a arreglar los problemas de una pareja?. Sonrió.

-Vale. Yo hablo con Cara de Chicle, tus hablas con Barbas de Chivo y Bongo que hable con la Princesa Loca- dijo Marceline, poniéndole apodos a la Dulce Princesa, Guy y Ámbar.

-Esta bien...- rió el vampiro divertido y ambos se fueron por caminos separados. Marshall a avisar a Guy y a Bongo y Marcy a distraer un poco a la Dulce Princesa.

-Hola, nena... Pareces aburrida... Aquí...Sola...- dijo Marceline, acercándose a ella e imitado el tono de un hombre seductor, mientras miraba a la pelirosa se manera quisquillosa.

-¿Que quieres de nuevo, Marceline?- dijo ella, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y fulminándola con los ojos.

-Oh... No te pongas así, Bonnibel... Solo quería divertirme un rato. Dime... ¿Has bailado?- le preguntó para romper un poco el hielo. La dulce Princesa bufo y la miró sin gracia.

-No-

-Wow... ¿Y no te gustaría bailar con alguien?- dijo la vampiresa, algo sorprendida por su apatía.

-No. Ya me ha invitado el Príncipe de las Rocas, es Duque del Maíz y mi hermano y a todos les he dicho lo mismo. No quiero bailar... Compréndanlo- dijo sin ganas y terminando lo de su copa.

Marceline lo miró molesta y bufó para sí mismo. Se recargó de espaldas a la barra solo haciéndole compañía en silencio. Al parecer esa noche estaba decidida a llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo. Solo esperaba que Marshall pudiera convencer a Bongo y a Guy para arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Por otro lado el vampiro- mientras Cake y Finn bailaban al ritmo de la música de vaqueros que seguían interpretando- esperaba detrás de bambalinas a que ambos chicos terminaran la canción.

-Gracias, invitados del Reino de la Joya...- dijo Guy al micrófono, mientras tocaba las últimas notas y la sala se llenaba de aplausos.- Ahora, vamos a interpretar una canción de...-

Muy tarde, el chico no pudo continuar porque una mano emergió del telón a sus espaldas y lo jaló de la camisa, metiéndolo a detrás de bambalinas. Los ojos de todos se sorprendieron un poco y comenzaron a murmurar... Entonces, Bongo, parpadeó una par de veces y miró al público sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por lo que flotó hasta el micrófono y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-La banda volverá en cinco minutos... Gracias- dijo, alargando la última palabra y luego se metió dentro del telón,, atravesándolo-¿Qué te pasa, Guy? ¿Por qué desapareces así en medio del espectáculo?- le reclamó en fantasma al chico.

-No lo sé... Tal vez porque ¡Alguien me sacó del escenario!- soltó sacando su usual mal humor y mirando a Marshall.

-Oye, Oye... Tranquilo, viejo... Es que tenía que platicar contigo acerca de una cosa- trato de justificarse el vampiro.

-Pues más vale que sea bueno y valga la pena- dijo molesto y acomodándose de nuevo su ropa y la corbata para no perder el estilo. Marshall lo miró no muy seguro y con miedo de lo que pudiera decir o responderle... Pero se armó de valor y se lo soltó.

-Es... Acerca de La Dulce Princesa-

Al instante su mirada molesta y su ceño fruncido se relajaron y se tornaron en una expresión más dulce. Incluso Marshall pudo jurar que los ojitos de Guy se iluminaron a través de la oscuridad.

-¿Que... Que pasa con ella? ¿Le paso algo?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-No. No, Guy- respondió el vampiro de manera inmediata y al instante el chico se relajó, pero lo miró intrigado.

-¿Entonces que pasa?-

-Mira... Ella ha estado en el bar toda la noche. Ya se tomo no se cuantas copas y no parece borracha ni ha hecho un espectáculo... Pero no hace más que lamentarse y mirar al escenario...y...- comenzó a decir el pelinegro y luego cerró la boca cuando la expresión de Guy se volvió a endurecer- Por favor no me mires así...- dijo algo intimidado y retrocediendo.

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- le preguntó, sonando frío y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oye... Oye... Tampoco es para que te pongas en ese papel- dijo Marshall, calmando sus malos estragos.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Que la lleve a su cuarto cuando se quede dormida?- dijo Guy, en tono de reclamo.

-No, no... Solo... Que arreglen las cosas- dijo Marshall, tímidamente. Entonces el chico bufó sonoramente- Guy... De verdad, sé que los dos lo están pasando mal. Dejen del lado su orgullo y solo... Arréglenlo-

-Ella es la orgullosa, tonto... No yo. Quise arreglar las cosas y ya viste como se puso en el día- excusó Guy, con enfado.

-Aunque si se vería mejor con un vestido morado...- murmuró Bongo por lo bajo. Entonces el vampiro y el chico le dedicaron una mirada de "Cierra el pico" que lo hizo estremecerse- Ok, ok...me callo...-

-Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando pierdes a la persona que quieres, Guy- dijo Marshall, y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos de repente- No la pierdas por una estupidez cuando la puedes tener-

Guy había abierto la boca para seguir protestando, pero únicamente al escuchar esto de las palabras de Marshall le hicieron reflexionar. Tenía razón, el lo había visto... Había visto lo mucho que en las noches sufría el vampiro por la otra Fionna o a Marceline llorar por una canción que le recordara a ello.

Ellos no tenían que preocuparse si uno iba a morir por las Olimpiadas, estaban libres... Hasta que estos eventos terminaran... Porque entonces ella se iría de nuevo al Dulce Reino y... ¿Él que haría? ¿Seguirla? No lo había pensado, pero... Podía ser. Ella tenía las características para ser una chica a la cual pisarle los talones.

Y al parecer, en mucho tiempo... Ella tampoco se había fijado en alguien mas.

La quería, lo quería, se querían... Formula simple.

-Tienes razón...- suspiró resignado y como si se hubiese llevado el regaño de su vida. Marshall sonrió contento y Guy también esbozó una sonrisa en ese serio rostro. -¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Y entonces el vampiro amplió su sonrisa.

-¡No! ¿En serio?- rió la Princesa Ámbar, mientras tomaba un costoso _martini_ en compañía de Gumball, quien la divertía con algunas historias, en su mayoría, inventadas y solo para hacerse el galán con ella.

-De verdad, su alteza...- rió él- Le dije a Pan de Canela: "No bebas eso..." y lo bebió y todo mi Reino se volvió a diferentes especies de zombis que te chupaban la sangre y te llenaban de baba...-

La Princesa soltó unas carcajadas y tomó más de su _martini_. Pese a que se estaba divirtiendo con los relatos de Gumball, esas risas no las sentía del todo sinceras para con él. Sentía la garganta tan reseca a pesar de que había bebido tanto... Pero...solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado... Incluso si tenía que escuchar la historias sobre la alquimia de Gumball... Lo cual le parecía estresante dado a que ella guardaba algo que se le parecía a la Piedra Filosofal.

No pudo evitar sonreír antes un recuerdo que le vino a la mente. Recordó que hacía un año, Anthony había encontrado algo en lo que tierra se le llamaba "Piedra Oxidada"; una piedra en efecto de oro oxidado. Recordó que le había emocionado demasiado e incluso escribió miles de ensayos acerca de su aparición... Entonces alguien del palacio llegó y rompió su ilusión, mostrándole terrenos de estas piedras, que al final parecieron no ser tan raras y preciosas como él había argumentado.

Esa misma noche le platicó lo sucedido a ella y, lo animó diciéndole que buscara mejor las "Flores de Zafiro" plantas joya acuáticas que se hallaban cerca de los riscos, al instante Anthony se puso pálido y Zoey le tomó una foto, que hasta hacía unas semanas se estaban burlando de ella.

Recordó que sus risas eran naturales, tan simples, divertidas y estúpidas que la hacían sentirse... Especial.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta en que pensaba con cariño en una persona a la que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Le divierto, alteza?- le preguntó Gumball, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que sonreía de manera tonta a él.

-¡No! No, no... Disculpe, alteza... Es que... Recordé algo...- dijo ella con sinceridad y tratando de enmendar su error, sin embargo, era obvio que seguía pensando en el joven Consejero... A quien no había visto por cierto.

-¿Quiere saber de qué color tenía los ojos?- preguntó el muchacho, ansioso de continuar con el relato que le contaba pero que ella no escuchaba o le prestaba atención.

-Verdes... Muy verdes...- murmuró ella, aun pensando en Anthony, mientras recargaba el mentón en su mano. No sabía si eran los estragos del alcohol, subiéndole al grado de la estupidez... O lo hacía en su mera conciencia.

-¿Uh?- dijo Gumball, enarcando una ceja.

-¡Ámbar! Digo... ¡Keila! Bueno... ¡Tú!- gritó Bongo, llegando a ella exasperado, mientras la tomaba del brazo con rudeza. Al instante los chicos se sobresaltaron y Ámbar lo miró con ira al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Bongo! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó ella, levantándose de su lugar... Temiendo que los del Parlamento se hubiesen comido a un Peón o que uno de sus invitados hubiese rodado por las escaleras.

-Es la Princesa de este reino- reclamó Gumball, levantándose de su asiento- ¡Trátala como se merece, por favor!-

El repentino atrevimiento del Príncipe los hizo girarse a verlo con cierta sorpresa. Pero al instante Bongo frunció el seño cuando vio que le alzaba la voz de esa manera. Si estaba así con Ámbar era por una buena causa... Y a un mero invitado, eso no le incumbía, por mucho de la realeza que fuera.

-Tengo que arreglar cosas con ella... Y por si no lo sabías "Rosadito", ella es mi amiga del alma... Y Princesa o no... Así lo es... ¡'pos' este!- dijo barriéndolo con la mirada y llevándose consigo a la Princesa, quien le dedicó una mirada a Gumball de "Permítame, ya vuelvo", a lo que el bufó, dejándose caer sobre el asiento, indignado.

-Bongo... ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella, preocupada. Pero entonces no le respondió y se hizo el sordo una vez que llegaron a la parte trasera del escenario. Una vez ahí vio a Guy y a Marshall colocándose el bajo prestado de Marceline... Esta reunión le preocupó un poco.- Um... ¿Qué pasa?-

-Perdona por traerte así de esa manera- dijo Bongo con una sonrisa- Pero era la única manera de despegar ese 'chicle de tu zapato', si entiendes a lo que me refiero...- dijo el fantasma, entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que la Princesa rió.

-¿Gumball?... Es un buen chico...- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Si... Habla por ti misma...- bufó Marshall, afinando el bajo. Ámbar lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Venga... Que se lleven mal no significa que no lo sea... Es divertido, caballeroso, inteligente...- comenzó, tratando de justificarlo.

-Si, y un cerdo...- agregó Marshall de mal modo.

-Disculpa, pero no se compara a nada con lo cerdo que fue Anthony- dijo ella, y por alguna razón sintió que algo se le rescrebajaba en el pecho.

-Pero Anthony si quiera fue sínico para reconocerlo... No que este es bien "mosca muerta" y créeme linda, esos son de los peores- dijo él entre dientes- No tienes ni idea del daño que nos hizo a mí y a Fi-

-Lo sé, Marshall. Se ve en sus ojos que no es una persona de fiar...- dijo, pero entonces sonrió coquetamente- Pero es lindo...- sonrió, encogiendo un hombro, sonriente.

-O es lindo que Anthony los vea como un cachorrito al que le han arrebatado un hueso- dijo Guy, son una sonrisa de medio lado. Ámbar se agachó y tomó a Polly, colocándosela...

-Dirás un perro detrás de un trozo de carne...- suspiró ella y lo mencionó con ironía y luego miró a los tres -¿Para qué me quieren?-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, algo golpeados por la fría respuesta de su amiga y agradecieron que Anthony no estuviera ahí para que no terminara de destrozarlo.

-Pues, así como tu partiste a ese güero a la mitad con tu linda canción...- dijo Marshall con sarcasmo- Guy la usará para reconciliarse con "Rosita Fresita_**" (N. de la A. : jaajajajaja siiii hago relación al personaje de esa caricatura y su serie de juguetes :P)**_ - bromeó el vampiro.

-Pues siendo así... no diré que no- dijo ella con una sonrisa, echando la primera mitad de la información de Marshall a la basura y quedándose con lo importante- ¿Que vamos a cantar?-

-Bueno...a ella le encantan los números...- dijo Guy, frotando su barbilla- Es como una cuenta regresiva... Cada número en ella es como...un nivel mas de su belleza...- mencionó, sonando enamorado y haciendo que los tres rodaran los ojos.

-¿"Coutdown"?- sugirió la Princesa con una gran sonrisa.

-Me parece genial...- dijo Guy con el mismo gesto y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Están a unos centímetros de ella, se permitió olfatear ese fuerte aroma a alcohol se estaba desprendiendo.-Ámbar...-

-Dime...-

-¿Has estado bebiendo?-

* * *

-Bueno...¡Ya, Bonnibel! Sonríe un poquito si quiera...- dijo Marcelina, algo frustrada de que estuviera allí quince minutos sin lograr ningún cambio en el estado de ánimo de la Princesa. ¿Donde estaban esos tipos con su supuesto plan? Según señas de Marshall desde el telón le había dicho que si había convencido a Guy... ¿Por que tardaban tanto entonces? No solo el asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos... Sino que los invitados ya querían de nuevo a la banda.

-Estoy sonriendo...- contestó la Princesa con la expresión más apática que se podía ver en el mundo.

Marceline bufó y se recargó de espaldas a la barra, mirando al escenario... Entonces fue cuando vio que los chicos salían y se colocaban de nuevo en la tarima. Al instante el público aplaudió ante su regreso y la vampiresa no pudo sentirse más aliviada. Vio como cada uno se ponía en su puesto y como Guy se adelantaba al micrófono de enfrente.

-Um... Buenas noches...- saludó tímidamente, considerando que siempre había sido el miembro más introvertido del grupo. Hubieron varios gritos femeninos luego de que el reflector se posó en él- Ejem... gracias- dijo nervioso, y aclarando su voz- Bueno... La banda ha regresado como podrán haberse dado cuenta…- dijo y luego rió con mas ansiedad, Bongo no pudo evitar pegarse con una baqueta que tenía en la mano en la cara, ante tan mal actuación de su amigo- Yo…quiero dedicarle la siguiente canción a una linda chica… Que… Ha robado mi corazón- dijo, ruborizándose un poco y aflojándose un poco el cuello de la camisa. ¡Glob! Le resultaba tan difícil expresarse- Bonnie…-

Y como si hubiese sido una orden, al instante otro reflector se posó encima de ella, mientras se encogía un poco en la barra, llena de vergüenza. Ya había escuchado la voz de Guy al micrófono y rogaba porque no hiciera alguna locura como esa… Pero al parecer la buena suerte no estaba de su parte esa noche….Y justamente le tocó a ella. Casi pudo ver como la sonrisa de Marceline se agrandaba hasta el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Y-Yo…?- tartamudeó llena de pánico al darse la vuelta suavemente y ver como el reflector le pegaba en la cara y como las miradas de todos los invitados se posaban en ella.

-¿Hay alguna otra Bonnibel en esta fiesta?- preguntó Marceline con ironía en voz alta, y extendiendo los brazos. Algunas risitas por parte de los presentes se escucharon por la picardía de Marceline, entre ellos Finn y Fionna y voltearon a ver el rostro sonrojadísimo de la Dulce Princesa, quien daba el parecido a un dulce picante a punto de estallar- Si… Creo que se refiere a ti…- dijo la vampiresa con una sonrisa y empujándola levemente hacia adelante. Le gustaba cobrársela de esa manera, quería tomar venganza de cuando la empujó en medio de centenares de Hyoomens cuando Finn se vistió de mujer, disculpándose… Y declarándose.

-Yo… Te amo, Dulce Princesa- dijo Guy, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Al instante se escuchó un "Awww…" de los que festejaban y se vieron las sonrisas satisfactorias en cada uno de sus amigos. Bonnibel sintió como la sangre inundaba más todavía sus mejillas y lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En su vida se le habían declarado de esa manera… A decir verdad, muchos habían dejado al descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella: Bonita cara, inteligente, calculadora… Pero ninguno le llegaba ni a los talones a Guy. Ni siquiera Finn al estar enamorado de ella sintió que estuviera a si altura… O se lo dijera de tan en el fondo…Que él.-Y… Yo sé que te gustan mucho los números y lo demás… Ciencia y química…Je, je…- rió con más nerviosismo el muchacho- Por eso, esta canción la escribí para que, el día en que encontrara a una chica tan crítica y lista como yo… Y a la vez que fuera perfecta… Se la dedicaría….- de nuevo se escuchó un "Aww…" en el público y esta vez la Dulce Princesa no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa… Al ver este gesto le dejó claro a Guy que su orgullo ya estaba bajando, igual que el de él (si eso era más posible) así que se giró a los chicos- ¿Listos? Uno…Dos…Tres…Cuatro….-

Y así empezó la música de nuevo a ambientar la buena fiesta, iniciando por Ámbar y Marshall, quienes con el ritmo de su bajo y guitarra de nuevo enloquecían a los invitados, Peones y Jueces… Era genial de nuevo ver arriba a la Princesa hecha un cuero y al sexy novio de una de las Peones más bonitas… Por un momento se le ocurrió a Ámbar que Anthony la estaba viendo desde algún lugar en el salón… Sin embargo se le borró el pensamiento cuando lo vio siendo una de las personas más cercanas al escenario… Sonriéndole… Entonces empezó a cantar a dueto con Guy y Bongo… Ya que Marshall no tenía más voz.

-"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah…"- **_comenzaron a cantar los tres.

_**- "Oh- oh- oh- oh…yeah…- **_le siguió Guy al instante y pegando sus labios más a al micrófono_**- "All my attention baby… **__**My extra time!...There's nothin' I won't give you…**_

_**Girl if you were mine… Six million times I'm thinkin', about your face. **__**You know I'm crazy for you. Let me count the ways…- **_y entonces le dedicó una sonrisa tan terriblemente sensual adornada por lo que a Finn y Marshall les gustaba llamar "barbas de chivo".

_**-"Too many girls I'm chasin', I've had my fun…"- **_y entonces Bongo unió su voz a él-_**" But all the time was wasted… Girl you know that you're the one!...-**_

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_Cantaron ambos chicos en conjunto con Ámbar, mientras Marshall le subía más el ritmo a su bonito bajo rojo cereza prestado.

_**-"… to your love."- **_cantó únicamente Guy, tronando los dedos, solo para dares estilo, porque en realidad era imposible que con la música se escuchara su leve chasquido.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_canto Ámbar, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta al Dulce Príncipe, quien sonrió de manera seductora y grande.

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_siguió cantando Guy.

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown…"- **__y entonces de Nuevo unió su voz femenina a la suya. _

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_volvió a cantar solo, viendo divertido y enternecido como La Dulce Princesa se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja, cohibida.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_y de Nuevo esa voz de la morena que le daba el toque femenino a la canción, apreció enloquecer más a los invitados e hizo que a varios de los presentes masculinos se les desencajara la mandíbula.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_volvió a cantar solo Guy.

_**-"…last now!"- **_y para terminar el coro, lo volvió a cerrar con esa bonita voz femenina.

_**-"Wait a minute**_…"- comenzó a cantar un poco más suave el joven juez, mientras movía un poco los hombros en afán seductor y levantando un dedo, haciendo énfasis en su cantada petición.

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **_y en el fondo se oían las perfectas voces de Bongo y la Princesa.

_**-"Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"**_

_**-" Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-" Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"-**_

_**-" There's only one in your life… **__**I want it to be me…- **_cantó, bajando del escenario con un baile pausado y sosteniendo firmemente el microfono cerca de sus labios. Al instante las chicas soltaron gritos chillones que obligó a Finn, Marcy y Jake taparse los oídos ante tal molestia-_**" Gon' set your heart on fire… Burnin' in the fourth degree…- **_de nuevo entonó y se acercó a ella con una mirada calculadora y cariñosa, con la que el publico, en lugar de abalanzarse sobre el, solo se abría, permitiéndole el paso hasta la barra, donde seguía la Dulce Princesa iluminada por el reflector al cual le quería lanzar un vaso de agua para que se apagara y le dejara de lastimar los ojos… Sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la de Guy… Solamente soltó unas risitas nerviosas… No sabía si de pena o de la divertida imitación de Guy acerca de un ser un cantante seductor…-_**Serenade you, call your name**_

_**For you to come around! **__**Nine, Ten back again…- **__y _tras cantar esto y estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomó su mano y la apegó a él_**- " Count the ways I love you now…"- **_entonces la jaló al centro de la pista de baile y como era lógico, la multitud unió a la melodía, fuertes aplausos al ver la sonrisa sincera de la joven.

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_y de nuevo, Bongo y Ámbar unían su voz a la de Guy, quienes veían contentos igual que Marshall como este le estaba dando algunas vueltas mientras bailaban prendidos y dándole pie a las demás personas que empezarán a bailar y le dieran más ánimos a la fiesta.

_**-"… to your love."- **_aunque le parecía complicado, logró acomodar los pasos de la pelirosa guaindola con un solo brazo y con el otro aun sosteniendo el micrófono para que su voz se oyera hasta las Praderas de Aaa.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_cantó la Princesa, con una gran sonrisa. Ya ni se acordaba de Gumball o de Anthony... ¿Quiénes eran esos dos? Solo quería seguir viendo la sonrisa dibujada en los ojos de sus colegas. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ayudar a un buen amigo.

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_siguió cantando Guy, mientras le sonreía a su acompañante y veía como las demás personas habían sido lo suficientemente animadas como para acompañarlos en la posta de baile, pero pese a ello, el reflector seguía quemándoles la piel.

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown!…"- …**_Ámbar le siguió la tonada y de Nuevo se ganó varios gritos aduladores del público.

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_volvió a cantar solo él, moviendo más sus pies, en plan seductor, cosa que hizo rodar los ojos a Bonnie, divertida.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_volvió a cantar Ámbar.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_volvió a cantar solo Guy.

_**-"…last now!"- **_y la princesa, para cerrar levantó un brazo, dejando claro que pese a todas sus preocupaciones, esa noche estaba tan animada como ellos.

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_el coro se volvió a repetir y los ojos verdes de la Princesa se encontraron con los de Guy, quien la miraban de manera inquietante… Sintió como algo se le trepaba por la columna… Y sinceramente le daba miedo.

_**-"… to your love."- **_esta vez, Guy le cantó directamente al oído para el deleite de todo el público… ¿Y por que no? Al de ella también.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_más notas cantadas por parte de la morena se escuchaban por los altavoces, y quien no miraba a la feliz pareja, la miraban a ella.

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_siguió cantándole el muchacho, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no solo para tener a sus pies a Bonnibel, sino también a su público al que extrañaba luego de tanto tiempo.

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown…"- **_amabas voces sonaron y por un momento se preguntaron… ¿Habría un trío mejor hecho? Solo faltaba Marceline, y Bongo no pudo evitar maldecir que en esa canción no los acompañara_**. **_

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_cantó Guy, y bailó con la Princesa llevándola hacia atrás y cerrando el espacion entre sus cuerpos, sintió estremecerse… Pero esa sonrisa llena de rubor le dejaba claro que estaba funcionando.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_esta vez la que comenzó a mover los hombros con toda su coquetería, fue Ámbar, mientras caminaba a Marshall y se apegaba a el con una sonrisa audaz, igual que él, quien siguió tocando el bajo de Marceline a todo.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_y al cantar esto, Guy tuvo el atrevimiento de acariciar con sumo cuidado el cabello de la Dulce Princesa, admirando sus ojos y esos bonitos ojos aceitunados… Dudaba que existiera una criatura más gratificante en los restos de la Tierra.

_**-"…last now!"- **_las dos voces se escucharon a todo pulmón y Finn, pasó su mirada de la pareja a Ámbar, allá arriba. Parecía tan contenta, tan animada… Era como si el dolor que le causó Anthony se hubiese esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por un lado estaba bien por guardar la compostura… Pero rogaba para que no se estuviera tragando esos sentimientos… Sino…. Habría problemas más fuertes después. Vio a Gumball al pie del escenario, mirándola boquiabierto… No lo culpaba, a cualquiera dejaría así… Sin embargo ese chico tampoco le daba buena espina.

_**-"Wait a minute…"- **_vuelta, vuelta, vuelta de regreso y mas meneo del cuerpo. Sin duda aquello estaba mareando a Bonnibel, pero no sabía si eran las copas, el ruido, el calor… O Guy.

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **_de nuevo esas voces tan afinadas de Bongo y la castaña se oyeron a través de las bocinas.

_**-"Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"**_

_**-" Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-" Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"-**_

_**-" Ooooohh…"- **_cantaron de manera seguida Bongo y Ámbar, mientras esta se acercaba a el y cantaba asi, suavemente_**-"Oooooohh…"- **_y mientras cantaban de esa manera tan suave, y ella no pudo evitar recordar cuando cantaban así. Cuando todo era más simple y una tontería bastaba para sacarle una sonrisa. Así que cantó como todos querían… Ni como Ámbar ni como Katherine… Solo Keila, una parte en su vida donde no tenía que preocuparse de mucho.

_**-"Ten, you're beautiful, nine, you're amazing…- **_y así empezó la cuenta regresiva que tanto decían y anhelaban por parte de la Dulce Princesa, representada por las animadas voces de Guy y la Princesa Ámbar_**-"Eight, you're contagious…-**_

_**-" Everytime I look at you…"- **_canto Guy, apegándola a su pecho de la manera más seductora que se le pudo ocurrir, sacándole un tímido rubor a la pelirosa.

_**-"Six, you're a star, five, who you are…"- **_cantaron de Nuevo, mientras la Princesa movía ligeramente los hombros, dándole un toque más de picardía a la canción-_**"Four, three…Who you wanna be… Don't you know that.."**_

_**-"I want you, two…"- **_cantó por ultimo Guy, apegándola del todo a su cuerpo, hacienda que la audiencia soltara unos grititos de picardía ante el atrevimiento del joven Juez.

_**-" You're the one, you're the one...- **_cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Guy le daba mas vueltas gráciles a la joven pelirosa_**- You're the one, you' re the one, you're the one, you're the one... **__**Yeah...-**_

_**-"You're the oneeeee...!"- **_y para finalizar ese bonito puente, una vuelta mas y la inclinó hacia atrás, al puro estilo tango.

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_Y entonces empezó un ritmo más lento, pero motivador para todos y sin borrar esas sonrisas divertidas de sus rostros. Guy enderezó a la Princesa con brusquedad, pero con gracia y seducción y la apegó a el de un golpe lo suficientemente cerca como para estar cerca de sus labios.

_**-"… to your love."- **_cantó únicamente Guy y se acercó más al oído de la Princesa, al instante los gritos aduladores y llenos de picardía y emoción llenaron la sala.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_cantó Ámbar, guiñando un ojo sin mostrar restos de dolor o debilidad.

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_siguió cantando el joven a su oído, hacienda que se ruborizara de una manera, que al menos por aquello que la conocía de mucho tiempo, no habían creído que existía en ella.

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown…"- **_cantaron de nuevo a dueto, mientras la Princesa se acercaba esta vez a Bongo, dedicándole la misma sonrisa que a Marshall y dejándole claro que eso había sido una idea maravillosa para comerse con alguien o reconciliarse con alguien.

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_volvió a cantar y se apegó más a ella. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo amoldado a sus brazos y lo temió… Porque sinceramente se amoldaban como dos pequeñas piezas de rompecabezas; a la perfección.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_de nuevo cantó solo Ámbar, dando pasitos en el escenario con esos toscos botines de aguja.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_volvió a cantar solo Guy y sin contenerse ni pensarlo dos veces, besó de nuevo su oído su oído, haciendo que todo estallara en emoción.

_**-"…last now!"- **_y para terminar el coro, lo volvió a cerrar con esa bonita voz femenina.

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_el coro se volvió a repetir de manera rítmica, y llenando de más gente toda la pista. Guy se separó de ella, guiándola en un excelente pasó y siguieron bailando de manera movida.

_**-"… to your love."- **_cantó de nuevo solo el joven castaño y le dio una vuelta a la joven, mientras esta soltaba unas risitas.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_siguió cantando Guy.

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown…"- **_de nueva esa voz femenina que seducía a cualquier hombre en particular.

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_volvió a cantar solo, viendo divertido y enternecido como La Dulce Princesa se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, detrás de la oreja, cohibida.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_y de Nuevo esa voz de la morena que le daba el toque femenino a la canción, apreció enloquecer más a los invitados e hizo que a varios de los presentes masculinos se les desencajara la mandíbula.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_volvió a cantar solo Guy.

_**-"…last now!"-**_

_**-"Wait a minute…"- **_comenzó a cantar Guy de manera movida y dedicándole más sonrisas a la muchacha.

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **_y de nuevo, esas dos voces, cantando en un hermoso dueto.

_**-"Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"**_

_**-" Wait a minute…"-**_

_**-" Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"-**_

_**-" It's a countdown…!"- **_el coro se repitió nuevamente, y entre las luces y los danzantes en la pista de baile, hacía que el corazón de cada uno en salón brincara de éxtasis.

_**-"… to your love."- **_de nuevo la voz de Guy sonaba tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_cantó la Princesa de nuevo, esta vez a la tonada que Guy le estaba comenzando a dar a la batería para cerrar.

_**-" You're my number one…"- **_solo…

_**-"…girl. It's a countdown…"- **_dueto…

_**-"…fallin' fast"- **_de nuevo ambas voces se unieron, y por primera vez sintieron cada uno esa manera confortante de expresarse de nuevo, aunque fuera por una noche, por medio de la música.

_**-"Oh whoa oh…"- **_y la Princesa dio una vuelta, divertida. Había olvidado lo que era ser completamente libre. Rabí tenía razón… Esa noche solo debía ser Keila… Una parte de ella que sacaba lo mejor de si misma.

_**-"Don't think I'm gon'…"- **_de nueva esa extraña sonrisa en Guy se dibujo, poniendo a la Princesa de rodillas, mirándolo con unos ojitos que solo Glob sabía que reflejaban… Pero algo si sabía él que dejaban ver… Mucha ternura.

_**-"…last now!"-**_

_**-"Wait a minute…"- **_para terminar la movida canción, terminaron como empezaron. La coordinadas voces de Ámbar, Bongo y claro, Guy, quien esta vez limpiaba la pista con la Dulce Princesa, quien estaba llena de alegría. Parecía como si esa cara que había tenido toda la noche, Guy se la hubiese cambiado a una de armonía.

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **__la canción comenzó a cesar y el hecho de tener una respuesta para su…"musical disculpa", se acercaba. Se fijó en su rostro teñido con la sinceridad._

_**-"Wait a minute…"- **_oyó de nuevo su voz como cantó de las sirenas…

_**-"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **_oyó la voz de Ámbar y Bongo haciéndole coro…

_**-" Wait a minute…"- **_sintió que el corazón se le salía al escuchar por ultima vez su voz en solo…

_**-" Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…"- **_¿Lo perdonaría?...

_**-It´s a countdown!- …**_Claro que si.

La música cesó…Y entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir de manera mecánica y llenos de emoción, incluido a sus amigos quienes sonreían de satisfacción ante la alegría de sus amigos, y es que a pesar de que se había callado la música, seguían siendo el centro de atención y el reflector aun les quemaba la piel… Pero no les importaba, solo se habían quedado ahí…. Pegados cuerpo con cuerpo.

De entre el público llegó Marceline al lado de Finn, quien al verla al instante la abrazó y besó su frente. La sonrisa satisfactoria que tenía el rostro de su novia le dejaron claras muchas cosas. Sabía que ella conocía del todo a Bonnibel y a Guy…Y que estaba en contra de que alguien más, por una injusticia, no estuviera con su media naranja teniendo todas las oportunidades.

Fuera de lo gracioso, de lo fiestero, de lo musical… Marceline estaba haciendo lo mismo… Solo que con un grado menos de dificultad para que, a lo que a él gustaba llamar "el poder de alguien que te gusta mucho" a raíz del primer enfrentamiento del Lich, se viera presente en esa pareja. Y puede que no lo hiciera desinteresadamente, por todo el gesto de las Olimpiadas… Pero si lo veía de una manera técnica… La novia de uno de los Peones le había ayudado a uno de los Jueces a tener al amor de su vida de nuevo en sus manos. Viéndolo por otro lado… Ellos solitos debieron haber cedido ante su orgullo… Y eso fue lo que pasó. Esa idea le había quitado el orgullo a Guy para ponerse a cantar delante de todos que la amaba… Y a ella le quito el orgullo para que se divirtiera al instante… Sonrió y soltó unas risitas que tuvo que disimular.

Y pensar que el tuvo que vestirse de mujer para tener lo que tenía con Marceline en esos momentos.

-¿Me perdonas, Bonnie…?- le preguntó Guy tímidamente, y pegando su frente a la suya. Varios presentes soltaron un incontenible "Aaawww..", enternecido y los chicos se mordieron la lengua para no gritar lo lindos que se veían.

-Je, je… Claro que sí, señor Juez, claro que si…- dijo La Dulce Princesa con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, para al final atraerlo hacia ella, dejando de lado la vergüenza y besarlo con todo el cariño que su corazón de chicle podía tener. Al instante Guy se apenó, pero cuando escuchó los aplausos del público y los gritos de tantos amigos, conocidos, gente de la realeza… Incluso Peones, no pudo evitar corresponderle de la mejor manera… Y rodeó su cintura, acoplándose mejor.

Después de tantos pretendientes, de tantos rodeos incómodos con Finn… Al final, el mejor amigo de su amiga-rival había sido el único hombre para ella. Tan simple, tan tímido e introvertido, pero suficiente para ella. No necesitaba joyas ni nada… Solo ser quien era, así de sencillo. Lo quería y solo para ella. Igual que el a ella…Estaba agradecido por haberlo hecho...por dejar tantito del lado su orgullo, para al final… Ser felices.

La Princesa Ámbar aplaudió y le dedicó una mirada a Gumball, quien hacia lo mismo. Pero también la miró y no le fue difícil leer su mirada y lo que esta gritaba… Era algo así como "Ojala nosotros pudiéramos estar un día así…". Sin embargo no era tonta… Y sabía que si Gumball la quería era para algo… No de corazón. No podía dejar manipularse por él… Pero debía divertirse esa noche y de paso darle la lección de su vida a Anthony.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos de repugnancia al ver la mirada empalagosa del Príncipe, así que esbozó por sonreír y se acercó de nuevo al micrófono hacia sus invitados.

-Je, je… Bueno señores… La fiesta continúa…-

* * *

La fiesta siguió avanzando hasta la madrugada, pero… En realidad el Salón seguía teniendo tanta gente como desde que Gumball y la Dulce Princesa fueron el centro de atención. Una banda del Reino había suplantado a las Scream Queens, pero su música era tan prendida que había puesto más ambiente ayudados por el alcohol y la ebriedad de algunas personas.

Finn y Marcy se había dedicado a bailar desde que él la encontró en el público. Querían pasar todo el tiempo juntos ahora que no había invitados impertinentes que les quitaran su espacio de pareja… Solo él y ella, divirtiéndose… Riéndose de sus pasos cuando había una canción movida o acaramelándose cuando se trataba de una canción lenta, cuerpo a cuerpo…Jake y Cake entretenían a algunos invitados con un truco de copas de cristal que Arcoíris le había enseñado a Jake… La Dulce Princesa y Guy en esos momentos compartían agradables momentos unidos en los jardines del Palacio para respirar un poco de la multitud que los aturdía… Iban tomados de la mano, abrazados… Esos instantes seguían siendo tan especiales en la compañía del otro.

Sin embargo Marshall no se la había pasado del todo bien. Cuando bajó del escenario luego de la canción de Guy, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Fionna, porque durante la tocada, por arriba del escenario no se encontró con sus adornos metálicos con diamantes o su cabellera rubia o ese vestido azul destellante. Así que la había buscado por los dos pisos del Salón, entre la barra, con sus amigos y demás… Pero parecía que a la humana se la había tragado la tierra.

Se maldijo por dejarla sola con Shadow, quien tampoco había aparecido. Solo esperaba que ese huraño no le hubiese hecho nada malo.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupado por ella y estaba teniendo algunos ataques de desesperación en los que empujó a varias personas, quien lo maldecían en voz baja, pero… Realmente quería encontrarla, estaba preso del miedo. Y no podía perderla sin siquiera haberla dejado ir a las Olimpiadas… No podía simplemente. Al final su levitación lo llevó a elevarse en todo el salón y echar un vistazo… Pero no había rastro de ella. Tocó el suelo y también maldijo a la música. Con ese ruido, gritando su nombre no podría escuchar nada, además… Tampoco lo veía bien, teniendo al Parlamento cerca de ahí, pensarían que tendrían problemas.

Al final sus pies los llevaron a Marceline y Finn, quienes bailaban alegremente en la pista. Pero al llegar, sobresaltó al rubio cuando puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lo siento… No quería interrumpir…- dijo el vampiro, disculpándose por haberles roto el momento.

-No, no importa…- dijo Finn con una sonrisa, y luego vio el semblante preocupado de Marshall, por lo que lo miró igual de extrañado - ¿Qué pasa?- y Marceline al instante imitó su mismo gesto. El vampiro vaciló por un momento… No sabía si preocuparlos o no por el tiempo que tenían y porque estaban juntos… Pero en esos momentos sentía que su alma inmortal se le iba a los pies.

-¿Han visto a Fionna?- les soltó de repente, sonando completamente angustiado. Los chicos se miraron entre si y entrelazaron sus manos, mirándolo preocupados.

-¿Fi no está contigo?- le preguntó Finn, comenzando a angustiarse.

-No. Ella bailó un momento con Shadow y luego me dijo que se sentía mal y se salió…- explicó Marshall, con más preocupación al recordarlo.

-¿No la acompañaste?- le preguntó Marceline, incrédula ante la indiferencia del vampiro hacia su novia.

-No quiso que lo hiciera…- explicó Marshall- Chicos, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo. Ya la busqué por todos lados y no aparece…¿Qué tal si le pasó algo malo?-

-No, no… Tranquilo, Marshall…Avisémosle a Cake y a Jake para empezar a buscarla y si no aparece le diremos a la Princesa Ámbar o a Anthony… ¿vale?- dijo Finn, tratando de calmar a su amigo y tomando más firmemente la mano de Marceline. La verdad también tenía miedo de que algo le hubiese podido pasar a Fionna. Marceline por el contrario alzó la cabeza y se elevó a unos centímetros del suelo… Entonces divisó algunas cabelleras rubias de las invitadas y una que otra de un caballero. Pero entonces vio una hasta el rincón… Hasta el final de la hilera de mesas… Soltó la mano de Finn, quien intentaba tranquilizar con sus palabras al vampiro, diciéndole que con lo alterado que estaba no iban a poder encontrara a la humana, y se elevó más.

Divisó primero su cabello y luego la vio de manera entera. Esta sentada en una de las mesas vacías, completamente sola… Tenía las manos apoyadas en la mesa y su mirada parecía distante. Sin alarmar a sus caballeros, bajó de nuevo, tomó la mano de Marshall, quien la miró sorprendida por haber interrumpido su plática con Finn, quien la miró igual y lo haló hacia arriba, para que la viera a la misma altura.

-Ahí esta, torpe…- dijo ella, señalando el fondo de la enorme habitación y entre toda la gente y las luces de la música. Al instante el alma de Marceline volvió a su inmortal alma y los musculos se le destensaron. Marceline cruzó los brazos, molesta de que los hubiesen interrumpido y frunció el ceño...pero Marshall solo se alivió y sin darle las gracias se apresuró a llegar a ella.

Fi estaba muerta de miedo y se le veía en la cara que traía. Al final logró llegar a la enfermería sin ser descubierta, se metió a una bodega y se vació dos botellas de alcohol en la muñeca, cuando iba a la mitad de la segunda se dio cuenta que solo estaba quemando su piel, quedándole roja y este rojo solo cubría un poco la mancha, por lo que se hecho la mitad de la otra botella hasta que le quedó por completo rojo, quemándole. Entonces buscó una venda y más tarde una gasita para que se viera más discreto, pues desentonaba con el bonito vestido y el perfecto maquillaje-que aun con el sudor, no se había batido en su cara- así que encontró una muñequera color negra y se la puso, justo cubriendo la gasita, y por ende, la fea marca negra.

Se miró la muñeca como si estuviese maldita y la respiración le faltaba. Era como si hubiese hecho un pacto con la misma Demonio Doble Cara o el Lich. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta en que estaba pensando. Recordó que no era verdad, Shadow era uno de los Peones, aunque su prioridad no habían sido las Olimpiadas, sino ellos… Iba a ver que realmente iban a hacer, recuperar su Ejército de Sombras por medio de ellos. Era un tanto egoísta, pero hasta cierto punto tenía toda la razón… Era su culpa por andar de egoístas con los vampiros. ¿Cuántos no habían pagado caro aquello? Comenzando desde las Caverna de los Merodeadores, donde casi acaban a Marshall de adentro hacia afuera, y terminando por Zoey e incluido el chico de las sombras.

Tenía razón Shadow en todo, y hasta eso había sido listo, porque agarró al eslabón más débil. No tomo a Marshall o a Marceline como sus marionetas porque sabía que en poderes, ambos vampiros tenían mucho más que él, tampoco agarró a Finn, porque sabía que, de cierta manera, la Princesa Ámbar lo tenía protegido, igual que a ella, pero por mucho que quisiera mostrar igualdad… Sabía que no era así- Incluso siendo un chiquillo, el simple hecho de ser hombre lo hacía más fuerte físicamente que ella, era la naturaleza de ambos sexos, no símbolo de debilidad femenina… Solo… Naturaleza; y por eso Shadow la había elegido.

Se sintió terriblemente mareada y exhausta, incluso con nauseas y terriblemente sucia. Además tenía miedo, ahora no solo a los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera, sino…que a él más. En cuanto viera al padre de Marshall o a cualquiera de los otros dos, estaba decidida en cortarles la cabeza… Pero… ¿Shadow? Como fuera, era un Peón… Un Peón al que, bueno o malo, le había tomado mucho aprecio, igual que Finn, que Justin, que Rubí… Se sentía cobarde de cierta manera, pero no de la forma pecadora y mala… Sino de la inocente… ¿Cómo diablos lograría clavar una flecha en alguno de los corazones de esos chicos?

-¡Fi!- de repente alguien la tomó de los hombros y la hizo saltar del susto. Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto ver a la nada le había dejado la vista borrosa, y cuando vio de quien se trataba al ver esos ojos carmesí, su cuerpo se relajo por medio segundo….Entonces recordó a Shadow, su pacto, y esa fea marca en su muñeca.

-Marshall…- dijo con algo de impresión y se llevó la mano disimuladamente a la muñeca- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué _qué _hago aquí?- preguntó Marshall con cierta sorpresa ante la ineptitud de su novia- ¡Preocuparme por ti, niña boba! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo preocupado que estaba?-

-Yo…- balbuceó la humana, algo intimidada por la voz del vampiro.

-¡El Parlamento está a punto de abordarlo a ti y a Finn! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo abordaban solo a él? ¿Tienes idea de en cómo te afectaría?- espetó el vampiro con rudeza, tomando sus muñecas cuando vio que Fionna las miraba, en lugar de prestarle atención.

-Marshall…yo…- de nuevo intentó decir la humana.

-¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! ¡Deja de esconderte como una chiquilla asustada!- y sin querer, sus ojos se tornaron más rojos de lo usual y apretó las muñecas de Fionna. La humana sintió un duro vacio en el estomago y como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en la espalda… Sabía que le estaba lastimando donde estaba la mancha, pero no por esta, sino por la quemadura que ella misma se provocó cuando puso su delicada piel blanca a dos litros de alcohol.

-¡MARSHALL!- gritó la humana, para hacerle saber que la lastimaba, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Al instante el vampiro regresó en sí de su molestia, endulzó la mirada y vio lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que la soltó… Al instante Fionna comenzó a sobarse la muñeca dónde tenía marca. No sabía que le preocupaba más, que su novio la hubiese lastimado o que se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía algo… Solo esperaba que la última no pasara.

-Fi, perdóname… ¿Estás bien?- dijo el vampiro más calmado y mirándola preocupado, pero la humana solo se encogió un poco de dolor y apegó su mano a su pecho- Fionna, lo siento… Déjame revisarte… ¿Te hice daño?- dijo con ansiedad y trató de tomar su mano, pero ella solo lo alejó un poco… No porque estuviera indignada… Le preocupaba más que lo viera.

-¡Suéltame! Estoy bien…- contestó con un hilo de voz, apenas audible, aunque lo primero lo dijo en voz alta.

-Fionna, no estás bien… Déjame verte…- volvió a insistir el vampiro.

-¿Hay algún problema?-

Y de repente esa voz hizo que a ambos se le erizara la piel… La conocían bien; serena… hasta que explotaba y enloquecía… Fionna abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que la temperatura de donde estaban aumentaba ligeramente, como si se tratara de un farol enorme dándole calorcito o un pequeño solo a su lado. Se enderezó y casi se cae hacia atrás cuando vio al Príncipe Flama frente a ella… Tenía una actitud serena, sin embargo no tenía baja la guardia cuando sabía que el vampiro le echaba una terrible mirada.

-¡Príncipe Flama!- soltó Fionna, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante el juez, y al instante se levantó de golpe. Sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando vio la incómoda situación… Un triangulo amoroso no muy bien fabricado luego de algunos meses de cortar, volver, cortar y volver…- Yo… Si… Estoy bien… No tiene porqué preocuparse…- respondió y fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo, aunque a leguas se le notaban los nervios.

-Exacto… No tienes de que preocuparte…"velita"- dijo Marshall en tono amenazador y se encaró a él, interponiéndose entre el Príncipe y la humana… quien al instante se le puso la piel de gallina. Ya era demasiado feo recordar que los dos se pelearon y destruyeron medio Salón antes de la llegada de Zoey… Otra pelea más, en pleno baile, a los ojos del Parlamento, con una maldición del Ejército de las Sombrar rodeándola… No era de mucha ayuda.

-Me estoy dirigiendo a la competidora, no a ti, "sanguijuela"…- dijo el Príncipe Flama, barriéndolo con la mirada. Antes de que se acercaran más como para que las garras de Marshall pudieran rasguñarlo o para que él lo hiciera cenizas, Fionna se interpuso entre ambos y se apegó a Marshall, dándole la cara al Príncipe Flama. Fue el movimiento más sutil que encontró, pero así le haría saber que, ahora, por muchos celos que sintiera, ella estaba con el vampiro, pero aun así, le seguía guardando respeto.

-¡Digan whisky!-

Entonces un _flash_ de cámara deslumbró a los tres jóvenes y los hizo cerrar los ojos por una milésima de segundo… Entonces voltearon y vieron a Gumball con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja, mientras sostenía a Beemo entre sus manos, quien no se veía nada feliz. Al instante la expresión de Marshall cambió a una más enojada y la del Príncipe Flama no estuvo muy lejos de la expresión del vampiro.

El Dulce Príncipe… Nunca había lidiado bien con él, mucho menos después de que Fionna llegó a sus brazos por la causa de sus múltiples rechazos, y claro, la ayuda de Cake al ir al Reino del Fuego. Se podía decir en cierta parte que si odiaba a Marshall por haberle quitado a su chica…. Al pelirosa lo odiaba por haberle hecho tanto daño a Fionna. Por lo menos el vampiro le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que podía, pero ese tipo siempre la había hecho llorar. A saber qué quería ahora de Ámbar, pues los había visto juntos, y saber dónde estaba la Princesa en esos momentos.

-Si pudieran ver la cara que tienen…- rio Gumball divertido, mientras Beemo se zafaba de su agarre y se iba de su lado, completamente molesto por agarrarlo como un objeto. Era cierto, lo era… Pero nunca se lo había restregado tan descaradamente. Claro "descaro" era el tercer nombre de ese Príncipe.

-¿Qué quieres, Príncipe Gumball?- le preguntó el chico de cabello de fuego. Trató de sonar cortés, pero definitivamente se oyó la molestia y la tensión en su voz.

-¡Huy! Tranquilo, "flamita"… Es una broma… Pero me encantará tener esta foto de los tres de recuerdo…- dijo y entonces tuvo el descaro de acercarse a Fionna y rodearla con su brazo. Al instante la chica se tensó y la expresión de ambos chicos cambió drásticamente- ¿No te molesta si bailó con ella, verdad?

Entonces los ojos de Marshall enrojecieron hasta parecer que no había expresión más terrorífica y le metió un empujón, liberando a Fionna de su agarre y sobresaltándola a ella y al Príncipe Flama, quien miró atónito lo rápido que el vampiro había reaccionado. Bien, no lo culpaba, era sonrisa cínica del pelirosa y esa mira burlona hacían sacar a cualquiera lo peor de uno.

-No la vuelvas a tocar, estúpido…- masculló entre dientes- Porque te mato…. En serio te mato-

-¿Tu matarme a mi?- respondió Gumball, sonriendo de oreja a oreja…- Antes de que tu me logres tocar, aquí mi amigo Flamita, te va a incinerar por bajarle a su novia-

Entonces ahora el que se enfureció fue el Príncipe Flama, quien trató de propinarle un puñetazo, pero Marshall logró jalarlo un poco, por lo que apenas y rozó la mejilla de Gumball. Y es que un empujón del parte del vampiro no era lo suficientemente mortal… Pero un golpe de ese chico le iba a dejar la cara deshecha, o peor… Lo podía matar simplemente. Y entonces ahí iba a haber graves problemas. Un delito en el Reino de la Joya se penaba con la muerte… Ningún habitante de ahí causaba algún daño, por ello el Parlamento había sido demasiado estricto con Ámbar… Debían eliminar a aquel ser que pusiera de cabeza el orden de la ciudad… Y una asesinato por un impulso… Podría hacer la diferencia entre la paz del Reino del Fuego y del Reino de la Joya.

-Imbécil…- dijo entre dientes el Príncipe, mientras era sujetado de la camisa por Marshall… Menos mal que al vampiro ya no lo podía quemar.

-Tranquilo… Él no lo vale- dijo Marshall, mirando con ira al Príncipe rosa, quien solo comenzó a reírse burlonamente. Únicamente el Príncipe Flama se deshizo del agarre de Marshall de manera brusca y recobró la compostura. Y tenía razón, no iba a cargar una sentencia por un impulso.

-¿Te dolió recordarlo?- dijo Gumball burlonamente- Aunque claro, Fionna siempre ha estado enamorada de mi- y tras decir esto, tomó a la humana de la muñeca y la apegó a él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella- Ella siempre me ha amado desde los doce años… Así que digamos que ustedes han sido los platos de segunda mesa a los que Fi acudió al ver, andar de rogona no le había servido de nada conmigo…-

¡ZAZ!

Cuando menos vio, sintió una terrible punzada en la cara, como sus labios se contraían y como sus dientes rebotaban en su lugar, para después caerse sobre la silla en la que Fionna estaba sentada. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y miró algo atontado aquello que lo había derribado. Se encontró con el rostro de Marshall desfigurado por el enojo, con los ojos rojos y ardiendo en la ira y a Fionna, quien se había interpuesto entre ambos y que tenía sus manos en su pecho, intentando detenerlo. Sabía que era tonto, ya que le había dicho al joven de fuego que no lo valía y que lo hubiera dejado, pero las palabras de Gumball eran un tema que había preferido sepultar por ese dolor y esa idea que había tenido en la cabeza.

No ser el primer amor de Fionna le había dolido mucho, porque le había tocado ver cuanto sufría por sus rechazos o ver como lloraba por él, mientras que a él mismo lo tenía en un rango de "mejor amigo". Luego, cuando al fin Fionna levantó bandera blanca, llegó el otro tipo "ardiente" y la hizo suya (en el buen sentido)… Eso lo entristecía más todavía… Porque entonces no estaba solo en plano de segunda mesa….sino de tercera. A parte, haberla esperado tanto para que la maltrataran o para que le quemaran la cara con cada beso, luego de que siglos atrás él le había dado calor… Bueno, le frustraba.

-Espera, Marshall… No lo golpees…- dijo Fionna, casi suplicándole. Entonces encontró sus ojos azules y pudo ver como casi se lo decía para no ver sufrir a Gumball, porque aun lo quería… Esa era la Fionna de antes… la pequeña. Pero ahora que veía a ese mujerón y lo crecida que estaba recordó que no era así… No quería más problemas de los que ya tenían encima, menos delante del Parlamento y de uno de los Jueces… Lástima que eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Así que únicamente apartó a Fionna y se dirigió al balcón. De repente todo ese asunto de la fiesta le resultaba bochornoso y atosigador. Quería algo de la playa. Fionna lo miró alejarse algo impaciente y se volvió al Príncipe Flama, a quien le hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, Príncipe Flama…- dijo, haciendo una reverencia y sin ver si quiera a Gumball para ver como estaba, salió detrás de Marshall como alma que lleva al diablo y sintiéndose terrible. No quería hacerlo enfadar… No quería enfadarse con él, un día antes de que todo se pusiera en juego.

Ambos Príncipes la vieron alejarse y entonces Gumball rio, mientras se sobaba un poco la mejilla en donde Marshall le había golpeado. La sentía algo hinchada pero bien había valido la pena si veía la cara de esos tres así, personas que no le habían servido de nada.

-¿Qué buen partido, no?- le dijo al Príncipe Flama, burlándose de su expresión. Le dolía un poco que Fionna ahora lo tratara de "usted", cuando en algún tiempo todo había sido completamente feliz entre ellos… Cuando solo jugaban en las praderas, se metían a cuevas, Fionna intentando divertirlo… En esos momentos, era cuando más extrañaba a la humana y cuando más le dolía verla con alguien que nunca le había hecho daño, claro, si lo que había visto al llegar lo había malinterpretado.

-Aléjate de ella..- le advirtió el Príncipe, mientras la flama en su cabeza crecia debido al enojo y al dolor que sentía- Y de paso, también de la Princesa-

Y tras decir esto se marcho de ahí antes de que le pegara, y tal y como había propuesto Marshall, quemarle la cara. Deseó por un instante estar en el desierto con él, entonces definitivamente lo incineraría vivo por maltratar en el pasado a Fionna y por recordarle que ahora era de alguien más: El Rey Vampiro. Bueno, nunca había sido egoísta, impulsivo si, pero nunca egoísta… Por ello le tranquilizaba un poco que estuviera con Marshall, aunque tampoco lo conocía… Aunque si estaba seguro de algo y le había quedado claro con el puñetazo que le había dado el vampiro; él jamás la dañaría como el otro le hizo. Bien, eso le bastaba.

Pero más le valía no lastimarla de ahí a lo que restara de su inmortal vida.

* * *

-¡Marshall!- llegó Fionna al final al balcón, el mismo lugar donde Ámbar y Anthony se había besado de manera tan pasional… y donde casi entre Finn y Rabí le parten la cara al Consejero, aunque claro, de eso se habían enterado por varias voces, porque en realidad no lo habían presenciado.

Vio al vampiro recargado en el barandal, mirando a la playa y se temió lo peor. Lo conocía, estaba molesto, muy molesto. La hizo sentir muy mal porque, tal vez lo había malinterpretado… Si le pidió no matar a Gumball en ese momento era por miedo a que las cosas se pusieran peor… No a que sus sentimientos florecieran de nuevo…. No quería perderlo y no esa noche, porque entonces tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, se vendría completamente abajo. Con cuidado se acercó a él y se recargó a su lado, buscando su rostro, pero este lo tenía cubierto con el cabello, por lo que no sabía ni que decían sus ojos. Eso la hizo sentir peor.

-Marshall, yo… Yo no…- intentó buscar las palabras, pero el miedo a que no la quisiera la invadía- ¿Quieres hablar?-

Silencio. El vampiro no dijo absolutamente nada y siguió con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Escuchaba su voz, si… Pero algo en su corazón le decía que Gumball tenía razón.

… Al final Fionna lo había escogido… Porque ya no le quedaba a nadie… y entonces ¿Qué? ¿Plato de tercera mesa?

Su silencio le dolió más que cualquier palabra que le pudo decir… Así que, por lo visto, la fiesta para ella se había acabado. Que lastima que se tenía que ir a la Arena completamente desilusionada y triste de que al final, ya no fuera para Marshall ese sacrificio.

Sintió como el pulso de Fionna se alejaba de su lado y oyó los primeros dos pasos que dio, no la dejaría irse así como así… No después de un mal entendido o de problemas existenciales que eran de él…ella solo se merecía una noche antes de que el mundo de cayera encima. Así que no lo soportó demasiado, no podía ni enfadarse con ella ni hacerla sentir mal, porque sabía que no era su culpa en absoluto, sabía la situación y la comprendía… Pero le dolía a la vez tanto. Únicamente se giró, la tomó con brusquedad del hombro y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Al principio la humana se sorprendió de su rudeza, pero luego cuando vio ese gesto, lo abrazó de la misma manera y se apegó más a él. Le confortaba bastante que no estuviera enfadado con ella, pues no se había enfadado, pero le ansiaba igual porque, bajo sus manos pálidas, la abrazaba con desesperación y, se le notaba aun triste.

-Perdóname, Fi…- susurró y acomodo su cabeza en su rubio cabello. Le gustaba… Era como un algodón se azúcar y de vainilla o como una almohadilla de oro. Le gustaba… Además el perfume que le había puesto Rabí… olía tan delicioso; a flores de manzanilla, a flores del desierto… No sabía, pero le encantaba ese olor.

-No importa…- dijo Fionna y acarició sus brazos. Le gustaba cuando Marshall la abrazaba así, se sentía segura- ¿Estás bien?-

-No- respondió con franqueza el vampiro y la apretó más a su pecho- ¿Y si Gumball tiene razón?... y si… ¿Soy plato de tercera mesa?-

-¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó ella, mientras frotaba su espalda.

-No lo sé. Es que… Primero Gumball, luego la "velita" y luego…yo… Hasta el final- suspiró y la humana sintió su aliento frio en su cabello- No sé… Me hace pensar que al final, estás conmigo… Porque fui tu última opción… Porque no te quedaba nadie…-

Las palabras de Marshall la hirieron un poco, pero se alegró de que hablaran de ese tema que ambos había decidido enterrar, aunque estaba equivocado en su totalidad. Ella no lo había elegido después de que terminó con el Príncipe Flama, al parecer había ahí mas malos entendidos, porque, ella nunca lo dejó en última opción. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo vio más que un amigo.

-Marshall… No pienses eso…- dijo ella con dulzura y lo llevó al barandal, ahí tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Yo no te tuve en última opción. Solo, no espere enamorarme de ti hasta cuando nos besamos… En la Aldea de los Merodeadores… Ahí, sentí que te perdía y si te perdía, no sé que me iba a pasar. Me sentía tan sola, tan débil… Cuando yo estaba con el Príncipe Flama, antes de terminar con él… Yo, cuando salía contigo… Y me sentía feliz, entonces ahí mis sentimientos comenzaron a dudar si lo que sentía por ti era amistad… O algo mucho más allá de ahí, y ese día… Cuando ellos invadieron tu mente… Me di cuenta de que te amaba. No es que te tuviera de última opción, solo… Nunca pensé en enamorarme de quien era mi mejor amigo… Y a Finn y a Marcy… les pasó lo mismo- aclaró y desvió la mirada sonrojada.

No quería ver los ojos ampliados de Marshall de la sorpresa. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos se había sincerado del todo hasta esa noche, hasta que a ella le quedó claro cuanto lo amaba o cuando se dio cuentas. Eran lagunas en las que ambos se habían hundido, y al final, en esos momentos, habían salido a la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Te amo, Fionna- dijo Marshall con dulzura y besó su frente, haciendo que la humana se ruborizara un poco- Perdóname por haberte gritado y haberte lastimado…- dijo y la abrazó más fuerte a su pecho- Pero es que estaba muy asustado. Pensé que te había pasado algo-

-No me pasa nada- respondió la humana y acarició su nuca. Vale, en esa parte no podía decirle la verdad, pero también era para cuidarlo, porque, de otra manera… Se iban a armar muchos más problemas de los que ya había, sobre todo con Shadow, y considerando que era un Peón…bueno, no era lo más recomendable- Y también te amo muchísimo…- dijo y lo abrazo más.

Entonces tomó el rostro de ella como si se tratara de un delicado cristal y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Fionna únicamente acarició su nuca y siguió besándolo suavemente, danzando sus bocas poco a poco. Al principio era un beso a miel, vodka y vino de tanto que habían bebido y se habían fundido, pero entonces algo en Marshall aumentó la llamarada…y como si se tratara de algo meramente contagioso, la pasión también inundó el cuerpo de Fionna.

La comenzó a besar más pasionalmente, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda de manera prepotente, apegándola más a el y abriendo más la boca, saboreándola por completo… Es que su pequeño y fino cuerpo seguía siendo como una pieza que se amoldaba del todo a sus brazos… Era tan perfecta, tan bonita… Sus labios eran cálidos, tan dulces y embriagadores… Perfectos… Sentía su cuerpo entero, su cintura pequeña, sus pechos contra su cuerpo, sus manos en su nuca, aferrándose a él. La disfrutaba tanto.

Por un momento se les olvidó todo… ¡Y al diablo si alguien los veía! Para ellos ya no había mañana… Solo una parte inconsciente que les gritaba que siguieran y siguieran y siguieran. Al final la levantó del suelo y la sentó en el barandal, mientras la besaba más y acariciaba su cabello. La amaba tanto que solo la quería más a el, pasó sus manos por si cintura para evitar que se le cayera… y siguieron besándose, encendiendo una llama más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro del Salón, Finn y Marceline iban hacia el balcón donde se estaban besuqueando, contentos y cansados de bailar después de un gran rato lleno de risas, bromas y romances… Bien, era hora de estar con su hermana y ¿Por qué no? Con su primo también. Fue entonces cuando un muchacho se les atravesó, un muchacho que sorprendió a Marceline y que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Finn.

-Oigan… ¿Han visto a La Princesa Ámbar?- preguntó Anthony, algo ansioso y preocupado. Finn únicamente resopló molesto. Ya bastante contento se sentía de no haberlo visto en toda la velada como para verle la cara y aparte tener el cinismo de preguntar por ella, luego de como la había lastimado.

-¿No está en ningún lugar?- le preguntó Marceline, algo preocupada.

-No, no está… La llevo buscando desde hace rato, por favor díganme que está con ustedes- dijo el Consejero, sonando más preocupado.

-Y… ¿Para que quieres a la Princesa Ámbar?- le preguntó Finn en tono cansino y cruzándose de brazos.

-Necesitó hablar con ella- respondió Anthony, mirándolo de manera cruel.

-¿Para que? ¿Vas a clavarle algo más en su corazón?- dijo Finn de manera irónica, restregándole de nuevo lo de hacía rato, aunque bien sabía que ese no era la mejor manera de expresarlo. Si, había pasado lo que había pasado con Anthony, pero eso no quitaba que le preocupara que la Princesa estuviera desaparecida.

-Mira humano, será mejor que…- comenzó a mascullar el Consejero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y empezando a decirle que él tenía toda la culpa de que los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera lo hubiesen puesto a hacer todo eso bajo amenaza.

-Bueno, ya…ya…- dijo la vampiresa, interponiéndose entre ambos, apagando la chispa que se acababa de encender para que después no se hiciera un incendio forestal. Así que le dedico una mirada apacible al humano y encaró a Anthony- No, no la hemos visto. Pero si la veo te prometo decirle que las estás buscando-

-Gracias- respondió el Consejero con sinceridad. Sabía que con Marcy, bajo la presión que estuviera, si podía contar. Pero luego su aspecto se endureció cuando vio de nuevo a Finn- Dile a tu hermana que esté atenta... He estado sondeando al Parlamento y ya han hablado con todos los participantes… Solo faltan ustedes y en cualquier momento van a lidiar con ustedes. Recuerden que deben agradarles….- dijo y endureció más aun su mirada- Acuérdate de que, más que los Jueces, de ellos dependen sus vidas…-

-Claro, le diré en cuanto la vea. Gracias- respondió Finn de manera cortante y rencorosa. Bueno, se lo merecía por partir un corazón completamente blandito.

-Vale. Avísenme como les fue… Nos vemos luego- se despidió, a lo que Marcy solo sonrió y asintió de manera cuidadosa, mientras Anthony seguía su búsqueda. Una vez que se fue miró a Finn, quien bufó, completamente irritado.

-Vaya, parece que esta noche todos han perdido a sus parejas- dijo Marceline, divertida y tratando de bajar en enojo que convulsionaba el cuerpo de su novio.

-Te juro que quisiera…- dijo Finn, apretando los dedos de sus manos y figurando con ellos como si despedazara algo. Entonces Marceline sonrió y las tomó con suavidad… Debía reconocer que entre todas sus cualidades estaba esa; la de calmar a su novio estando en un ataque de enojo.

-Lo sé. Hablaré con él… Pero tú también trata de controlarte. Recuerda que no estás en posición para pelearte con alguien fuera de la arena… Y menos con tu tutor…- dijo y le acomodo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. Finn suspiró y la apegó a él para besarle la frente. Tenía toda la razón… Agradecía tenerla a su lado para no lanzarse sobre Anthony y estrangularlo.

-Gracias, Marcy…No se qué haría sin ti…- dijo, sonriendo amorosamente y luego rodeó con un brazo sus hombros- Ven… Vamos a ver a Fionna y a Marshall- dijo y siguieron caminando al balcón.

Claro que al llegar no supieron si reír de tanta picardía o vomitarse de lo que estaban haciendo.

Seguían besuqueándose a todo dar… pero, al parecer la temperatura le había ganado al lado racional de ambas cabezas. Pues el cuerpo de Fionna estaba contra el barandal, una de las piernas de Marshall estaba en medio de las de ellas, presionándola más contra su cuerpo y el frio mármol. Tanto había subido la intensidad que uno de los tirantes de l vestido de la humana estaba completamente abajo y Marshall estaba completamente despeinado y con la camisa a medio abotonar.

Al instante Marcy enrojeció hasta las orejas y Finn únicamente se quedó parado, como si9 lo que hubiese visto lo hubiese perturbado del todo y de por vida.

-¡Oh por Glob! ¡Tengan decencia!- soltó Marceline apenada y tapándose los ojos. Al parecer la exclamación de la vampiresa les hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Por que al instante se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y completamente ruborizados hacia ellos- ¡Si quieren hacer algo así, váyanse! ¡No lo hagan aquí! ¿Saben si quiera los problemas en los que se pueden meter?-

-Vamos, Mar- Mar… Solo nos estaban besando…- dijo Marshall, con una sonrisa cinica y audaz, típico de su primo.

-Pues yo diría que iban a ir más allá- dijo Marceline, descubriéndose los ojos y mirándolos con enfado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, completamente noqueada por la escena que había visto. No se sentían traicionados, pero ver esa escena con dos conocidos muy, muy cercanos…. No era algo de olvidarse.

-Dame tres motivos para no golpearte…- balbuceó Finn, acercándose a ellos con Marcy y dirigiéndose a Marshall. No quería golpearlo, claro estaba, pero se le ocurrió de repente como buen dialogo para el novio de su hermana.

-Porque soy uno de tus mejores amigos, porque soy el novio de tu hermana… Y porque soy sexy…- dijo Marshall, parando los labios y haciéndose el gracioso, a lo que Finn rió cuando puso una pose donde paró el trasero. Al instante los cuatro comenzaron a reír y la humana y el vampiro se relajaron. Bueno, al menos sus primos y hermanos no estaban enojados, solo sorprendidos y perturbados por la escena, la cual se había tornado divertida ante las bromas y payasadas de Marshall.

-Ejem…-

Y esa aclaración de voz los puso con los pies y la cabeza dura y fríamente a la tierra. Finn y Marceline vieron como los ojos de Marshall y Fionna cambiaban a unos de horror, como si hubiesen visto un muerto… Y luego se giraron a ver que miraban sobre sus hombros. Entonces sintieron como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y empezaron a sudar frio.

Frente a ellos estaban doce hombres con gemas en su cabeza, perfectamente vestidos.

El Parlamento.

-Buenas noches, participantes de las Olimpiadas de la Perla- saludó el hombre de en medio, quien tenía un diamante en su frente y su bigote fina y complicadamente afeitado.

-Señores del Parlamento- soltó Finn, intentando sonar natural, aunque el nerviosismo en su voz fue más que audible. Mecánicamente hizo una reverencia varonil y Fionna tomó la seda de su falda, la extendió y mostro reverencia también. Los vampiros se miraron por unos segundos y luego les copiaron.

El humano luchó para que las rodillas no le temblaran, al fin y al cabo Anthony les había avisado, aunque él no alcanzó a advertir a Fionna. Se irguieron de nuevo y Marceline vio que debían marcharse... No se fiaba de dejar a los humanos con esa bola de sádicos que mangoneaban a Ámbar... Pero tampoco veía prudente para sus vidas seguir ahí si la evaluación era meramente de ellos.

Como modo de práctica, debían dejarlo y confiar en ellos. Por lo que sonrió lo más sincera que pudo y tomó el brazo de Marshall, quien notó tambien bastante tembloroso.

-Es un placer estar ante tales ejemplares de... gobernantes...- mintió- Pero creo que, debemos dejarlos solos- dijo e hizo una reverencia, con ella obligó al vampiro a hacer lo mismo con timidez- Buenas Noches tengan, señores...- dijo, irguiéndose junto con Marshall y sonrió ampliamente.

-Con su permiso, eh. Buenas noches- se despidió el vampiro, y con Marceline entrelazada a su antebrazo se marcharon, conteniendo el aliento... Para que una vez adentro de nuevo del salón, soltaran ese oxigeno que les empezaba a marear, para luego ponerse nerviosos.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- le preguntó Marshall en un susurró, algo aterrado.

-Tranquilo. Finn y Fionna son muy listos, sabrán como simpatizarles... Espero- dijo y suspiró sonoramente, pero luego acarició su antebrazo- Tranquilo... Ya verás que todo va a ir bien-

Pero, a pesar del optimismo de Marceline y de su confianza en ellos, no podían dejar de sentirse aterrados. Los ojos de esos hombres eran tan penetrantes como las gemas que estaban sobre sus cabezas, incluso estas parecían mucho más oscuras de lo habitual. Les daba escalofríos tan solo pensar que las vidas de las personas que más amaban... Estuvieran en manos de esos sujetos de pinta de mala muerte.

-Esperemos que todo vaya bien... Te invito un trago- dijo Marshall, para sacudirse un poco las telas de la araña y relajarse un poco, igual que su prima.

-Sí. Vendría bien- sonrió la vampiresa y se dirigió con el vampiro a la cantina, donde se encontraron a Bongo, Wendy y Jake tomando licor alegremente y el fantasma alargó el brazo, haciéndole señas a Marshall mientras lo sacudía.

-¡Oye! ¡Marshall!- le gritó Bongo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Enséñanos tu truco de las copas de cristal!-

El vampiro titubeó un poco y miró a Marceline, quien asintió. Debía mantenerse firme y no caer en la desesperación para echarles aire a Fionna y a Finn cuando volvieran de una...interesante entrevista. Debían relajarse en lo que quedaba de tiempo y no había mejor manera que distrayéndose.

Así que con aire indeciso se acercaron a los muchachos con la sonrisa más relajada que pudieron y vieron como Jake ya se empezaba a tambalear un poco, así como sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su mirada relajada.

-¡Pero si...Aquí están los Reyes Vampiro...!- exclamó, llamando la atención un poco de quienes se encontraban ahí a sus lados- ¡Aplausos por favor!-

-Jake... ¿Quieres sentarte?- dijo Marshall con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa fingida ante los invitados, quienes soltaban algunas risitas por la ebriedad del perro y el rubor en las mejillas del vampiro. Una vez sentado el perro, Marshall le susurró con rabia:-¡Estúpido perro! ¿No te bastó con la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en las entrevistas?-

-Oye, "colmilludo", no es mi...hip...culpa que tu y tu novia... Hallan estado... deslumbrantes...- dijo el perro, tambaleándose.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Bongo, mostrando todavía un poco de cordura en su cerebro- De todas las Peones que tenemos...ella es...la mas...mmmm... Digamos... Con porte- dijo el fantasma y soltó unas risitas cuando buscó la palabra correcta para definir a Fionna.

-Bueno... Su tutor ha dicho que tiene bastante elegancia en el combate cuerpo con cuerpo- dijo Wendy, con una sonrisa. Entonces las alarmas en la cabeza de Marceline se encendieron y miró a la fantasma algo sorprendida, recordando la mirada culpable del Consejero y su no tan afable mentira.

-¿Anthony se los ha dicho? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella y miró a sus lados.

-Ahí, querida- señalo Wendy detrás de su hombro. Al instante la vampiresa se giró y divisó al Consejero a lo largo de la barra, escondido por su terrible postura entre los invitados que hacia unos minutos habían estado risueños con el perro y sus adulaciones.

-Voy a verlo- le avisó Marceline a su primo, tocándole un poco el hombro. Al instante el asintió.

-Vale- contestó y luego los miró con una sonrisa- ¿Quien quiere ver el truco de las copas?-

-¡YO!- gritaron sus tres amigos al unísono y levantando la mano, completamente emocionados.

Mientras tanto, la joven vampiresa se había acercado al Consejero quien tenía un aspecto terrible. Más que un ayudante de la anfitriona parecía un borracho salido de la cantina. Ya no llevaba su corbata color esmeralda y su camisa la llevaba desabotonada y arremangada, por no decir que bajo sus ojos había unas duras sombras oscuras. Tenía en su mano una copa de vino y con la otra tenía apoyado el rostro, agarrándose igual un mechón de cabello.

Si Marceline no hubiera oído su corazón, pensaría que había sido un traído de la Nocheosfera.

-¿Sabes? Te ves horrible- dijo la vampiresa con burla y sonriéndole ampliamente. El Consejero se sobresaltó un poco y se giró a verla con el gesto molesto.

-Gracias... A los chicos nos gusta oír eso...- respondió con sarcasmo y luego se giró de nuevo a la barra, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Je, je... Lo siento- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado- Es solo que es la verdad. Una piedra tiene más simpatia que tu en estos momentos- bromeó ella, pero el solo bufó sonoramente.

-No estoy para chistes ahora...- dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos. Marceline torció el gesto y le miró mejor. Bien, tenía la misma expresión devastada y culpable, pero a la vez inocente de hacia unas horas. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y Marceline comenzó a jugar con una copa de cristal que tenía a la mano, y luego miraba a Anthony por el rabillo del ojo.

Miró los ojos tristes que este dejaba ver y esa mirada distante y confundida, por como si lo hubiera echado todo a perder... Como si todo se hubiera perdido y ya no hubiese nada que recuperar ni con la última gota de sangre. En algún momento le habría parecido ridículo, pero luego pensó en que no hace mucho ella estaba así.

Además, parecía no ser cualquier caso, sino algo realmente serio y debería sacarle la verdad a como fuera, por su bien...y por el de su amiga.

-¿Estas así por Katherine?- le preguntó luego de un rato.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo él y tomó un sorbo más a su copa de vino, haciendo una mueca.

-Es que... No entiendo que paso- dijo Marceline, soltando esa sorpresa retenida desde hacia ratos- Tu... Ese día en la playa... me dijiste que...-

-Si, Marceline... Sé lo que dije- le respondió el con frialdad y luego suspiró, para ver de nuevo su copa- Pero mentí, solo estaba confundido-

-Oh...¡Por favor! Deja de decir mentiras...dijo Marceline irritada- Escucha... Podrás engañar a Finn, a Rabí... Incluso a ella... Pero a mí no me engaña, joven Stone- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces el Consejero amplió los ojos desmesuradamente y vio a la joven vampiresa y a sus ojos escarlata.

Había sido más suspicaz de lo que él pensaba en realidad y mucha más lista. Típico de los vampiros; con sus ojos no solo podían ver su anatomía, sino también toda su alma entera y desnuda... Con eso no contaba-Dime la verdad... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué de repente ella te dice que te ama y tu,..¿La rechazas así, sin más ni menos?-... Le preguntó siendo directa.

Esta vez entonces miró a Marceline casi con miedo... ¿Y si sospechaba algo? ¿Y si ya sabía lo de su alianza con los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera? ¿Y si le decía a Ámbar antes de tiempo y todo se venía abajo? ¿Y si lo aniquilaba ella a él cuando se enteraran? Np, Marceline no podría saberlo, eso solamente iba a complicar en exceso las cosas. Debería permanecer con la boca cerrada con fin de resguardar la vida de la Princesa y seguir negando todo y mintiendo… Preferiría mil veces eso; pecar a verla muerta.

-Porque es la verdad…- contestó él, tratando de sonar indiferente- La besé porque…. Solo se me ocurrió, pero luego me puse a pensar que, después de ese beso...no sentía nada por ella... Solo deseo, y eso, querida amiga, no es estar enamorado de una mujer- dijo él, sonriendo de manera indiferente. Marceline solo hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza- Y puedes decirme que soy horrible junto con tu noviecito, que de seguro él te contó todo lo que pasaba... Pero es la verdad... No voy a estar con una mujer que no amo, aunque sea la Princesa-

Cuando dijo eso, a peesar de la sonrisa de patán que trató de dibujar e su rostro-que por cierto no le quedó nada mal- Marceline buscó en sus ojos la verdad mas que en sus labios. Tenía demasiada edad para saber cuando alguien mentía... Y aunque la expresióñ de Anthony era casi ejemplar... No se lo creyó.

Aun estaban esos bonitos ojos esmeralda aturdidos por la culpabilidad y la confusion. Era parecido a algo así como un condenado a muerte, que no hacía mas que sonrírle a su sentencia, aunque en la mirada se leyera el miedo ante su condena.

No se lo tragaba, además, conocía el rostro de los enamorados. El de Finn lo vio infinidad de veces, primero con la Dulce Princesa, luego con la Princesa Flama y luego con ella, igual en Marshall por Fionna y viceversa... A leguas se notaba que estaba loca por el vampiro. Y el Consejero,, por duro que fuera, no lo podía ocultar.

Tan solo lo había visto desde arriba en el escenario... A saber cuanto le dolió que Ámbar le cantara esa canción y luego que ella lo mirara asi, porque eso si... Los ojos dorados de ella no se podían comparar, porque realmente, de un momento para otro, parecía odiarlo... Y esto, en él, se veía cuanto le dolía.

Por ello, por mucho que lo intentara... No la podía engañar. Sabía que algo seguía ocultando.

-Anthony... Dime la verdad- dijo girandose en su asiento para verle mejor y directamente a los ojos. Entonces el Consejero suspiró sonoramente y frotó su rostro.

Sabía que una vez que ella empezara a sospechar no se la quitaría. Era lógico, no era prejuiciosa además de todos los años que tenía. Era buena... Pero bastate audaz, y el sabia que eso para si mismo y para todos los que les rodeaban, incluidos Finn y la Princesa Ámbar, saldrían perjudicados si le decía la verdad.

Por mucho que confiara en ella o por mucho que quisiera confiarle algo para alivianar más la cruz... No podría si eso aseguraba la destruccion de todo lo que conocían.

-No puedo decirtelo- se limitó a contestarle sin más explicaciones ni mas.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó la vampiresa, extrañada.-¿Es algo malo?-

-Peor de lo que te imaginas, Marcy...- suspiró el Consejero y con ojos vidriosos la miró al rostro- Pero entre menos sepan tu y todo el mundo, estarán mejor- sonrió con tristeza.

Marceline lo miró con pena, pero eso le dejaba claro al cien por ciento que mentía y que no era cierto, que realmente amaba a su amiga... Pero por lo que él decía, era mejor tenerla así. Sin embarggo, aunque empezó a mecanizar en su mente diferentes posibilidades de qué podría ser... Mas lejos estaba de la verdad y de lo que pasaba.

Tampoco iba a atormentar a Anthony a que le dijera, suficiente ya tenía con 'Keila' y su terrible indiferencia y maldad directas a él. Pero, así como ella él le había dado animos en su última pelea con Finn... Ella haría lo mismo. Así que puso una mano sobre la suya y le sonrió con confianza.

-No sé que suceda, Anthony, pero, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo sonriendole y dandole aliento. El Consejero al principio la miro sorprendido por el gesto que tenía con el... Pero luego sonrió amistosamente. Aunque fuera la Reina Vampiro... Por algo Finn la había elegido- Pero tambien quiero hacerte saber que si ocultas algo tan complicado como el amor... Te enfermarás-

Ese últimos consejo se lo dio de corazón, porque ella lo había vivido. Desde que conoció a Finn le enfermaba no poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, aunque a él le hubiese parecido una locura enterarse que se conocieron en otra vida.

Por eso actuó bien y que las cosas se dieran solas por el curso vital, las decisiones de Finn y su libertad... Y al final todo había resultado bien... Si quitaban eso de los Desterrados de la Nocheosfera y las Olimpiadas, claro.

Pero eso era otra historia.

-Gracias, Marcy...- dijo Anthony con una triste sonrisa, pero con sinceridad. ¿Quien diría que después de tantos choques se hubiese vuelto una persona tan afectosa y amigable con él? Ironías de la vida. Y le daba gusto haber encontrado a una amiga asi, aunque tuviera que traicionarla despues... Y eso lo hacia sentir fatal, además, ni con todo el calor de Marceline se acabaría de sentir tan mal...- Pero, ya esto enfermo...-

Y tras decir eso, vio detrás de su hombro y ella volteó a ver en direccion en la que él veía... Y al instante s sonrisa se borró.

La Princesa y Gumball conversaban en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos, y ella estaba completamente ebria. Se le notaba en esa sonrisita estúpida y en sus mejillas completamente coloradas. Se veía que Gumball tampoco tenía el juicio plano, pero tenía más puestos los pies sobre la tierra que ella… Eso era seguro.

-¿De verdad se resbaló?- preguntó ella, entre risas nasales y poco contagiosas.

-Así es… Se lo juro alteza…- dijo el Príncipe también riendo y sabiendo de sobra que ya se había cargado a una chica más a su lista…¿Quién diría que sería la codiciada Princesa del Desierto que todos los monarcas querían tener a su lado por su poder y su belleza?

-Ja, ja… ¿Sabe Príncipe Gum…ball? Usted es muy simpático… Me ha hecho mucho reír esta noche… Agradezco la compañía de tan buen invitado a mi baile…- dijo ella, cabeceando un poco y jugando con su copa… Quien sabe cuántos tragos de vodka llevaba, había perdido la copa después de llevar media botella… Pero de que se había propasado eso estaba claro por su terrible mareo. El Príncipe sonrió de manera satisfecha y se inclinó a ella.

-¿Ah, sí?-

-¡Pero claro!- soltó la castaña, completamente ida de sí y sin importarle si llamaba la atención o no- Nadie en este Reino me ha hecho reír…como usted…Príncipe Gumball-

-Oh por favor… Puede llamarme solo Gumball… Déjese de formalismos, a fin y al cabo, nos llevamos bien ¿o no?- dijo el Príncipe, resbalando su mano hasta posarla sobre la suya y apegándose más a ella.

-Entonces usted… Digo, tú… Me puedes llamar… Keila nada más- dijo la morena, mientras dejaba que el pelirosa acariciara su mano de manera repulsiva, pero coqueta a sus ojos.-Nadie… Me ha hecho pasar un rato tan… Increíble… como usted…- pero esta vez, por increíble que pareciera, ella fue la que se acercó a él y entrecerró sus ojos de manera coqueta.

-Bueno, Prin… Keila, es tan bello estar con una señorita tan hermosa y sensual como usted…- entonces acercó su mano a su rostro y acarició sensualmente sus labios- ¿Qué hay de ese tal… Anthony… su consejerucho ese… ¿Acaso tenía algo con él?- le preguntó, acariciándole el cuello, pero ella, con tan solo oír el nombre de su Consejero, bufó y se separo lentamente de él, molesta.

-Ese sujeto que vio ahí… es un idiota. Es tan seco y sin sentimientos… que apenas y puedo lograr ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro- dijo y luego borró esa cara de enfado y lo miró a los ojos, completamente sensual y de nuevo se acercó a él, mientras se le bajaba un poco la torera verde por su hombro- Pero tú eres todo lo contrario… Eres tan risueño y genial… Y me gusta que alguien se divierta y sonría de vez en cuando… Y además… Tu… Me gustas también…-

Y tras decir esto lo miró con una sonrisa tan sensual y maravillosamente provocativa que así como cayó en los "encantos" de Gumball, él también cayó ante esa expresión completamente sexy, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, tentándolo. Sin duda ella había caído… Bien decían que una mujer dolida recientemente era carne fresca… O al menos él así lo veía… Y se aprovecharía del grave erros que había cometido el Consejero.

-Usted es demasiado hermosa como para aguantar a sujetos así…- dijo él, sonriéndole seductoramente y apegándola más, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas a través del mallon negro que estaba pegadísimo a sus torneadas piernas- Si usted me lo permite… Me gustaría ayudar… a olvidarlo- dijo, y se apegó aun más a ella, acortando a centímetros la distancia.

-Y con gusto le daré ese honor- dijo ella sin titubear y usando la parte irracional de su cerebro- Pero se me hace muy injusto que él, comportándose como un completo patán tenga una canción que yo se la haya dedicado… Y usted…siendo tan… terriblemente sexy… No la tenga…- dijo y acarició su cabello de chicle, sintiendo lo pegajoso y empalagoso que era.

-Pues creo que… teniendo a tan buen voz en tan bella garganta… Podríamos solucionarlo… ¿verdad?- dijo, mientras en efecto, acariciaba su garganta de manera hostigosa, sin embargo a ella no parecía importarle en absoluto, pues únicamente sonreía más y acortaba la distancia.

-Pero claro…- dijo, rozando sus labios, pero luego se giró de forma brusca, buscando un mechón de cabello color capuchino con corbata elegante, y rápidamente, luego de unas mesas del pequeño bar que predecían ante ellos, encontró al sujeto que estaba buscando con la bonita "princesa rosita", tomados de la mano y riendo con cariño.

"Patéticos…", pensó, pero no sabía si lo decía por la ebriedad o desde su corazón. Tenía envidia de que ellos, después de esa canción se acaramelaran de esa manera. Esperaba la suya obtuviera resultados.

-¡HEY GUY!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para travesar el ruido de la música a través de las enormes bocinas. Y al parecer el chico la escuchó a la primera, porque volteó en su dirección aun con esa sonrisa bobalicona que Bonnie le causaba, pero que también volteó a verla. Al instante la sonrisa de ambos se borró cuando vieron el estado no tan estable de la Princesa y únicamente el chico encogió sus brazos, preguntándole con ese gestó qué quería- ¡AYUDAME A CANTAR UNA CANCION ALLÁ ARRIBA!- dijo, señalando con la mirada el escenario. Guy la miró primero a ella y luego al frente y luego de nuevo a ella… Por alguna razón, aun viéndola de lejos, pensaba que no era una buena idea… Y se le veía en los ojos, porque la Princesa vio su inseguridad, pero entonces frunció el seño y le dijo con voz dura:- ¡O ME AYUDAS O TE MANDO A LA HORCA!-

De broma o de realidad, asustó a Guy sin duda.

* * *

-¿Vino?- dijo uno de los jueces, mientras le ofrecía a Finn y a Fionna dos copas de vino tinto de una bandeja que uno de los camareros, quien hizo una reverencia una vez que le sirvió a los doce hombres y a los dos humanos.

-Muchas gracias…- titubeó la humana y tomó la suya, con la mano temblorosa.

-Gracias…- dijo Finn un poco más sereno y la tomó por igual.

-Salud… Por los últimos dos competidores de las Olimpiadas de la Perla…- dijo él hombre que se las había dado y animando a los once detrás de él a que brindaran.

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos en un unísono casi aterrador y perturbador. Fionna y Finn fingieron las sonrisas que mejores les salieron y chocaron las copas con aquel hombre y los otros once entre ellos, soltando risitas y sonrisas de complicidad. Al final ellos chocaron sus copas y se miraron a los ojos y pensaron lo mismo. El uno estaba tan aterrado como el otro, así que el humano le dirigió una mirada de "tranquilicémonos" a la humana, quien suspiró.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, de nuevo dándoles la cara a los hombres, sonriéndoles nerviosamente y Finn vio el tirante de su vestido bajado por completo, entonces se lo subió rápidamente, lleno de ansiedad. El agasajo con Marshall al parecer había dejado evidencias. Menos mal que Marceline y él había llegado antes de que los doce los descubrieran.

-Y díganme… Fionna, la humana y Finn, el humano… ¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó el hombre con el diamante en la frente, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-Mi hermana vive en las Praderas de Aaa y yo vengo de las Praderas de Ooo- dijo Finn, sonando increíblemente calmado, aunque esos tipos le ponían la carne de gallina.

-Vaya… La hermosa humana, aquí presente, viene desde el otro lado de un continente- dijo aquel que tenía un zafiro en la cabeza- Entonces es un honor tenerla con nosotros-

-Gracias- dijo Fionna, haciendo una reverencia, mientras un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas. Cielos, estaba tan nerviosas y sentía que las piernas se le doblaban. Quizas hubiese sido una buena idea no haber tomado con Wendy.

-Supongo que, al igual que su hermana… Usted es un héroe allá, en las praderas- le preguntó otro hombre, quien tenía una alejandrina en la frente.

-Así es señor- respondió Finn, cordialmente- Mi hermano y yo ayudamos a mucha gente de por ahí. Somos muy respetados y queridos- no quería sonar arrogante, pero era la verdad, además, así se luciría con esos hombres.

-¿Y quién tiene una gata como hermana? Digo yo, pensé que era una broma, pero cuando vi su expediente me quede paralizado de horror cuando me di cuenta- dijo uno que tenía un topacio en la frente.

-Si… Imagínense ser educados y cuidados por unas bolas de pelo pulgosas y sucias… Pobres chicos, debieron pasarla mal realmente- dijo el sujeto con el zafiro en la frente, de manera que la hipocresía se oía en su rostro.

Definitivamente el comentario y las risitas y murmullos entre ellos los hicieron ponerse rojos de ira como lámparas para fotografías, pero tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no decirles que más sucios tenían sus corazones por permitir que seres vivos se mataran por la Perla de la Juventud Eterna de esa manera tan vil y siniestra.

Según ellos sabían que las reglas establecía que el ganador, además de que a él o a ella se les efectuara la Juventud Eterna gracias a la Perla, podía elegir una persona o un conocido al que también se efectuara en ellos, y en caso de ganar Finn estaba claro que Jake también sería "bendecido" por dicha perla, o si Fionna ganaba, Cake sería la elegida. Pero ahora no solo pondrían esa regla porque eran sus hermanos, sino porque esos "pulgosos" a los que se referían ellos los apreciaban mucho y se lo demostrarían sin piedad, restregando su victoria.

-Bueno, al parecer no seríamos los primeros educados por "perros"…- dijo Finn, con una falsa sonrisa y barriendo a cada uno con la mirada.

Fionna lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio y los hombres lo miraron con una sonrisa que casi les pareció sádica, pero a la vez bastante interesada. Era como si ese humano frente a ellos fuera una interesante criatura… Y a decir lo era, pero ellos, más que seres vivientes, solo eran raras piezas de porcelana que las iban a admirar por un rato, iban a jugar con ellas… Y luego las romperían en mil pedazos. Y Finn captó eso en sus miradas al instante. Por ello, sin ser grosero (porque sabía que eso también les costaría muy caro a los cuatro, incluidos los vampiros) les volteó la tortilla, sonando tan cortes como ellos, pero soltando el mismo veneno.

-Entonces sería bueno que les pusiéramos "correas"…- dijo el hombre que tenía el diamante, de nuevo regresándosela a Finn, pero era demasiado astuto como para sentirse ofendido por ellos o incluso perder el juicio, tirándole la opa de vino a ese hombre, eso querían ellos, para hundirlos tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero no iba a caer con ese truco, y si con palabras iban a pelear junto con sonrisas falsas, él la jugaría igual.

-Sobre todo a aquellos que muerden…- dijo con una sonrisa y levantó su copa ligeramente.

* * *

-Keila, Ámbar, Katherine… ¡Como te llames! ¡Esto no es una buena idea!-

-Cállate, me ayudarás, te guste o no…¿Me das de tu whisky?-

Y así fue como Ámbar arrastró a Guy hasta detrás de bambalinas. Únicamente se tambaleó hasta la mesa de ambos chicos y le pidió a Gumball que se quedara en la pista porque iba a empezar un espectáculo más "agradable" del que había dado cuando le dedicó la canción a Anthony. Luego de eso le dijo a la Dulce Princesa, completamente ebria: "Te lo robó unos minu…tos, niñita de Dulce", y arrastró a Guy de la mano hasta detrás del escenario.

Durante su trayectoria el chico notó que el fresco aroma de jazmines de la Princesa había sido sustituido por un terrible olor a alcohol y licor que le picaba la nariz, además de su tambaleante forma de caminar y sus risitas tontas sin sentido ni ubicación. La verdad daba pena verla así… Solo esperaba que los del Parlamento no la vieran, porque estaría frita. Comenzó a tratar de convencerla de que no era buena idea… Pero ella lo amenazó de muerte y en su estado, aun si llamaba asía los guardias, de lo llevarían preso.

-¡No!- respondió él, dejando su copa de lado que por las ansias se le había olvidado dejarla en la mesa- Y déjate de tonterías… ¡Mira cómo estás! En cualquier momento te vas a caer de borracha-

-Mira… Guy…- dijo, cortando las palabras y dirigiéndose más bien a una estaca de madera que estaba al lado del chico y que tenía su misma altura, que sostenía en su punta una manta blanca de toda la utilería- No tengo doce años para que…me digas que hago o no… Así que te sugiero… que me ayudes a cantar… O llamaré a mis guardias…- y frunció el ceño como una niña pequeña.

-Ámbar, esto no es una buena idea… ¡Y estoy aquí!- soltó completamente impaciente, tomándola de los hombros y volteándola para mirarla directamente a los ojos- Deberías subir ya a dormir… A nadie le gustara ver a la Princesa ebria-

-¡Oh! ¡Ya acabaron!- dijo ella, dando unos pequeños aplausos cuando oyó que la banda que tocaba se había detenido, mientras los invitados aplaudían llenos de ambiente. Entonces se soltó del amarre de Guy y salió al escenario. El chico intentó sostenerla de nuevo, pero se le resbaló de las manos y cuando vio, la Princesa ya estaba sobre la tarima y se había acercado al micrófono.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES INVITADOS DEL REINO DE LA JOYA!- gritó por el auricular tan fuerte que se hizo el sonido de vacío en las bocinas y un terrible zumbido se escuchó por todo el salón, aturdiendo a todos los invitados y haciendo que la mayoría se encogiera y se tapara los oídos ante la molestia y la mayoría porque ella no pareció inmutarse de su sonido.

-Ay… Glob…- murmuró Marceline cuando la vio arriba, completamente tambaleante y su mandíbula se desencajó cuando la vio, igual que la de Anthony a su lado, quien se puso pálido como el papel.

-¿Ella es…?- dijo Jake, descubriéndose las orejas y a punto de perder el juicio por igual.

-Mierda…- masculló Anthony y se levantó como alma que llevaba al diablo de su silla. Iba a cometer una tontería, aunque no estaba seguro de cual, pero era eso sin duda… Y no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que era su culpa.

-Espero que la estén pasando de lo mejor... Porque... ¡yo! estoy más que feliz de recibir...a invitados tan...elegantes y bellos...como ustedes... Esta noche- dijo, sin importarle lo desafinada que ya se oía su voz al hablar y de que todo le diera vueltas.

Sus amigos, Marceline, Marshall, Bongo, la Dulce Princesa y los demás, la veían sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. A punto de caerse, desalineada, completamente borracha... ¿Que no había una parte racional de ella que le dijera que eso estaba incorrecto?... Ah, cierto...el alcohol la tenía bajo su merced.

-¿Cómo llegó ahí arriba?- pregunto Marshall, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Cayéndose, yo creo...- murmuró Bongo, sin dejar de mirarla, boquiabierto al igual que Wendy.

-Marshall...Hay que hacer algo... ¡Hay que hacer algo pero ya!- dijo Marceline, completamente preocupada y angustiada de lo que su loca amiga pudiera hacer.

-Hoy...Mis invitados... Quiero dedicarle otra canción a un chico que me ha hecho reír toda la noche luego de que al patán al que le dedique la otra canción se arrastrara igual que un gusano...- dijo ella por el micrófono, casi con repugnancia. No sabía donde se había metido Anthony, pero Marceline sabía que, donde estuviera, su oyó eso... Le habría calado el alma- Pero hoy... Voy a dedicarle una canción bonita...a un chico...bonito...- dijo tambaleándose- ¡El del reflector! ¡Si tú! ¡Alumbra al Dulce Príncipe, si eres tan amable!- le ordenó al chico del reflector.

Al instante la luz se posó en el aludido y los invitados se hicieron un poco al lado, rodeando a Gumball, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y sonreía complacido de que ahora, no solo hubiera ella caído en sus brazos... Sino también en la humillación.

-Yo... Quería... cantarle una canción a mi amigo Gum...ball...Con la hermosa melodía que las _Cream Kings_...generalmente tocan para ustedes...¡pero!...- y tras soltar esa última palabra, volvió a gritas, haciendo que ese zumbido apareciera de nuevo, pero de manera menos molesta porque esta vez solo algunos se taparon los oídos y los otros hicieron muecas de disgusto- ...hoy...solo cantaré con el joven que ganó a su chica...con la anterior canción y que me inspiró a hacerle lo mismo...a mi...Gumball… Démosle un aplauso a... ¡GUY!-

Pese a que una parte de los invitados ya veían a la Princesa ebria y con la atmosfera de pena ajena, la gran mayoría aplaudió enérgicamente cuando vieron que el aludido salía, quien no pudo dejar que aunque sea una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderara de su rostro y saludara con timidez, mientras otro reflector lo alumbraba.

-¿Que diablos está haciendo ahí?- soltó Bongo confundido- ¿No está viendo lo ebria que está?-

Pese a que el comentario del fantasma tenía toda la razón y que todos se preguntaban lo mismo, no le hicieron caso. Estaban demasiado impresionados con lo que estaban viendo... Mas la Dulce Princesa quien se preguntaba cómo demonios había aceptado.

Marceline estaba desesperada igual que Marshall. No sabía si levitar hasta allá y taclearla, aunque eso crearía mucha critica. Miró a los lados con ansiedad... ¿Donde rayos se había metido Anthony?

-¡Así que querido publico...!- soltó de nuevo, tambaleándose un poco- ¡VAMOS A CANTAR!-

Los invitados al principio no parecían muy seguros, pero cuando soltó de esta manera ese "a cantar" de nuevo todos se animaron. Era bueno que la fiesta estuviera tan ambientada, aun si su Princesa estaba borracha... Y Gumball no podía sentirse tan mas satisfecho de sí mismo, por eso el reflector iluminaba esa sonrisota que tenía en la cara.

La Princesa se acercó tambaleándose hasta un amplificador al lado de Guy, se agachó como pudo y sacó un micrófono puesto a una diadema... Se la colocó, se acomodó el cabello y se dirigió a Guy.

-Vas a tocar para mí..."Adiccted to you"...- dijo, tratando de ponerse firme y afinando su voz que el vodka había resecado un poco.

-Ámbar, esto no me parece buena idea...tu...- comenzó a decir el chico, tratando de convencerla con su prudencia por última vez.

-Na, na, na...- rezongó ella, como una niña pequeña y luego lo miró con gesto amenazante...- Tú decides..."Adiccted to you" o mis guardias...-

Guy puso cara de mártir y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún milagro. Pero nada, no podía negarse, sobre todos si, borracha o no, le echaba a sus guardias, los cuales, borracha o no, la obedecían al pie de la letra.

-Vale...- dijo, bajando la mirada y comenzando a tocar algunas notas en el piano, mientras la banda que los respaldaba, comenzaba a tocar cuando Guy les hizo una señal de qué canción.

-Así me gusta...- dijo, guiñándole un ojo burlonamente, a lo que Guy bufó sonoramente. Y es que era eso; una burla. La Princesa se posó en medio del escenario y dijo de manera mas sensualona- Esta... es para Gumy...- y al instante, algunos murmullos sonaron pícaramente entre los invitados.

Y pasó lo peor que cualquiera que la conocía bien pensó que podría pasar. Comenzó a sonar la musiquita tentadora y terriblemente sexy, mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas y a levanta sus brazos, dando un espectáculo completamente sensual.

-Hay no...- gimió Marshall, pegándose en la cara fuertemente.

-_**Ooooooh...Ooooooh...- **_comenzó a cantar sensualmente, dándole a él también un toque más de coquetería, ¿Y por qué no? De mas hormonas también. Era increíble como estiraba sus brazos al cielo, mientras seguía con sus movimientos de cadera al puro estilo de danza árabe...solo que mas indiscreto y menos formal.

Dejó a varios boquiabiertos de los invitados masculinos. Pero... Al que había dejado sin habla fue a Gumball, quien al principio se puso serio de la sorpresa al ver sus movimientos, pero luego esa sonrisa satisfactoria ensució más su rostro. Sonó Guy entre toda la banda sonora, mientras ella hacía seguía son esa danza. Marceline parpadeó más veces y buscó al Consejero de nuevo con la mirada... ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Y luego mas movimientos de cadera lateral, para empezar a cantar.

_**-"Debe ser el perfume que usas o el agua con la que te bañas..."- **_comenzó a cantar, más sin embargo no dejó de hacer movimientos sexys y mirar a Gumball, seduciéndolo entero_**- ...Pero cada cosita que haces a mí me parece una hazaña...- **_volvió a cantar, sacudiendo su larga cabellera castaña y completamente desordenada haciendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás una sola vez, para seguir cantando..._**- "Me besaste esa noche cual si fuera el último día de tu boca . Cada que yo me acuerdo...Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca…"- **_y luego de cantar esto, levantó el pecho dos veces... simulando el latir de su corazón...aunque en ese momento ya no lo oía del todo bien.

-Niños... ¡Traigan un tubo!- bufó el fantasma molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que todos estuvieran tan animados cuando la Princesa estaba tan fuera de sus cabales?

-Marcy...- de repente alguien la llamó, giró a su lado y vio a Marshall, quien tenía el mismo aspecto preocupado- La gente del Parlamento-

Marcy buscó a los lados aunque no le respondió. Tenía razón... ¡En cuanto la vieran hacer eso la iban a poner de patitas en el Desierto por andar actuando como una loca!... Así que le dejaría a Anthony la situación con Ámbar... Ella tenía que ver que esos hombres no tocarán el suelo del Salón.

_**-"Son tus ojos marrones... Con esa veta verdosa. Es tu cara de niño...Y esa risa nerviosa..."- **_luego de eso miró a Gumball mas sensualmente... (Si eso era humanamente posible) y se acercó al teclado con Guy, donde siguió cantando y bailando_**- "I'm addicted to you…"- **_cantó y tocó las notas del piano con sus dedos, para después recargarse en el, tal vez para seguir bailando... O tal vez para evitar caerse en medio del escenario_**-"...Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby, I'm addicted to you...Quiero que te dejes querer ... I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel... Baby, I'm addicted to you... Quiero que te dejes querer"-**_

Y siguió bailando, tomando el equilibrio de su cuerpo de nuevo con danza árabe entre la música que ponía la banda, siguiendo a Guy. Fue bajando del escenario y al final, al igual que con el muchacho, todos la rodearon, mientras seguía bailando... Y a Gumball lo habían dejado en medio de la pista aun alumbrado por el reflector, pero con esa sonrisa tan sínica, que en lo que a sus amigos decía... Era repulsiva.

Una vez abajo el efector la siguió y continuó bailando de esa manera que a cualquier hombre dejaría boquiabierto. Solo veía a Gumball complacido por ella y por ese "deleitable" espectáculo. Bueno, siendo una chica buena y de gran corazón la habían herido por la espalda tan fatal que cayó su corazón y se hizo mil pedazos.

Pero esa parte de ella no era tan mala... Mas si la utilizaba para poder seducir al chico que quisiera, bien, no era tan malo aquello. Y más igual si era un cebo tan grande como Gumball... Que mal que ella, sin darse cuenta, fuera la presa.

_**-"Por el puro placer de flotar ahora si me llevó la corriente"- **_cantó y ahora las que comenzó a mover fueron sus piernas al conjunto de sus caderas... Esas largas y tonificadas piernas que, si era posible, hizo que las bocas de la audiencia masculina se abrieran mas_**- "Ya no puedo dormir ni comer como lo hace la gente decente..."-**_

Y siguió cantando, mientras se acercaba a Gumball con su baile completamente tentador, seduciendo cada gota de su empalagoso y endulzate cuerpo. Bien, pudiese ser que para él fuese solo un juego... Pero lo había puesto a sudar.

Mientras tanto, Finn y Fionna seguían en su charla con los del Parlamento. Habían comenzado a hablar del Dulce Reino de Ooo y el sujeto con el Zafiro en la cabeza les decía que había visitado ese lugar por última vez cuando los abuelos de la Dulce Princesa murieron.

Entre sonrisas hipócritas, cometarios sarcásticos y respuestas arrogantes, pero bien envueltas en gestos amables y caballerosos de Finn, la canción de la Princesa Ámbar les llegó a sus oídos, sin embargo, no podían ver tremendo espectáculo dado a que desde el balcón solo se veía las espaldas de los invitados alrededor de la pista de baile.

_**-**_Parece que la Princesa está dando un buen espectáculo- dijo el hombre del diamante en la frente, aun sosteniendo su copa medio llena de vino.

-Es buena idea. La Princesa da buenas canciones... ¿Nos acompañan, Príncipes de las Praderas?- dijo el hombre con la turmalina en la cabeza, dirigiéndose a Fionna.

-Claro, nos encantaría- contestó la humana, mintiendo... Era lógico que no le encantaba la idea ir con esa bola de hombres que daban mala espina... Pero no podía negarse ante tal...'cortesía'.

-Psss...-

Pero justo cuando los del Parlamento y los humanos dieron un paso, estos escucharon un discreto llamado detrás de ellos. Al parecer solo los dos se dieron cuenta, porque los hombres aquellos ya habían dado media vuelta para marcharse.

-Psssss...- volvieron a escuchar. Esta vez se miraron entre sí y se voltearon a la oscuridad de la noche... Entonces Finn se inclinó con cuidado en el barandal del balcón... Cuando de repente emergió el rostro de Marcy- Finn...-

Al instante ambos pegaron un respingo, esperándose lo peor, pero luego suspiraron aliviados de que no fuera algo más, y miraron un poco a sus espaldas para ver si esos hombres no se habían dado cuenta... Para su suerte no había sido así... Pues ya estaban de espaldas, platicando muy concentrados.

-Marcy...- murmuró Finn cuando vio al fin algo agradable luego de ese tenso momento.

-¿Que haces aquí?- susurró Fionna, algo ansiosa.

-Me gustaría explicarles pero... necesito que me hagan un favor- dijo la vampira nerviosa- Distraigan a estos hombres, no dejen que entren en los próximos cinco minutos...-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó el vampiro, completamente confundido y Fionna la miró igual de extrañada.

-¡Cielos! Es que Katherine perdió la cabeza y está haciendo una tontería... Luego les explico... Solo háganlo- dijo ella en un fuerte susurro y luego se alejó levitando a la entrada. Los humanos se enderezaron y se vieron entre si... Tenían que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Bueno... Será mejor que entremos entre toda esa gente... Después de ustedes, humanos- dijo el hombre con el diamante, ofreciéndoles el paso.

-Eh...Eh...Pero... Podríamos quedarnos aquí...- soltó Finn, en un intento de buscar alguna solución- Es una...linda noche- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Eso puedo notarlo, jovencito- dijo el hombre con el rubí- Pero debemos ir para no perdernos el espectáculo- y como si fuera una orden de guerra, todos dieron media vuelta de nuevo y se dirigieron al Salón.

Finn y Fionna se miraron como mártires... Y a la humana se le ocurrió una única solución... Hacía rato de sentía fatal... ¿Por qué no sacarle provecho?

-No respiro...- jadeó Fionna, se tomó el abdomen... Se tambaleó...y se dejó caer como si de verdad se hubiera desmayado. Finn solo vio como su cabeza rebotaba contra el suelo y no supo si era verdad o no dado a su reciente aspecto...

-¡Fi!- soltó el humano, entre preocupado y entre fingiendo, entonces todos los hombres se dieron media vuelta ante el golpe del cuerpo de Fionna en el suelo y Finn preocupado.

-¡Santo cielo!- soltó uno de ellos y en un instante, todos los hombres del Parlamento se acercaron y rodearon a la humana, para según ayudarla. Fionna sabía que era solo un despiste... Pero tendría que ser convincente por los próximos cinco minutos

Y mientras tanto, en el Salón, bueno... la música seguía de pie y la joven danzante ahora solo estaba a medio metro de Gumball... Seduciéndolo con unos movimientos que hasta Glob se hubiera muerto y vuelto a resucitar de lo bellos que eran.

_**-"Tu recuerdo ha quedado en mí así como un broche prendido en mi almohada..."- **_cantó poniendo ambas manos en su pecho y haciéndolo rebotar de nuevo_**-"Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez no te acuerdas de nada"- **_cantó...y esta vez se acercó del todo a Gumball... Tan rápida y potente...bueno, así le gustaban a ese Príncipe... Aunque no contaba del todo tomando en cuenta lo ebria que estaba.

Sus amigos abrieron más la boca, sobre todo Bonnibel... Bien, su hermano había caído mas bajo todavía emborrachando a una chica rota y teniéndola bailando de esa manera tan... Hermosamente vulgar. No lo podía describir de otra manera, porque todo lo que venía de Ámbar era hermoso... Pero eso, lamentablemente, era demasiado vulgar.

_**-"Son tus manos de hombre..."- **_y entonces, acarició sus manos y subió...acariciando sus hombros. Dio media vuelta y se colocó detrás de él, manoseando su espalda-"_**El olor de tu espalda...lo que no tiene nombre..."- **_cantó y manoseó mas al Dulce Príncipe, haciendo que los invitados soltaran alaridos aduladores y hasta morbosos. Dio otra media vuelta luego de rodearlo y quedó frente a él y tomo sus manos-_**"Lo logró tu mirada..." -**_

Lo guió mas al centro de la pista, pero esta vez ambos se pegaron del todo al otro. Ella sentía su respiración cerca de su nariz y el su perfecta cintura en su estomago... La tenía donde él quería.

_**-"I'm addicted to you...Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby, I'm addicted to you...quiero que te dejes querer . I'm addicted to you...Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby, I'm addicted to you ...Quiero que te dejes querer...Ooooohhhh...Ohhhhhhhh"- **_la última estrofa la cantó casi sin aliento, pero era tal vez porque Gumball estaba tremendamente cerca de sus labios y le cortaba el aire... No por ser..."irresistible", simplemente... No le gustaba respirar tan cerca del.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareada... Ya ni siquiera sentía las piernas, pero si que sentía que iba a flanquear en cualquier momento. Sentía ese aliento olor a medicina dulce de Gumball...y sentía sus manos... Más no sabía dónde.

Desgraciadamente los ojos ajenos si podían verlo todo. Mientras la musiquita daba sus últimas notas, las manos de Gumball habían acariciado la esbelta cintura de la Princesa... Y después había colocado sus manos más abajo. Tan vulgar y tan irrespetuoso... Aunque algunos no los habían visto porquetambién ya estaban bailando pegaditos... Aunque menos atrevidos.

Una parte de ella quería empujarlo, decirle que lo alejara... Pero sus pensamientos solo se arremolinaban en torno a Anthony... Y en lugar de ese aliento a medicina su subconsciente lo cambió por uno olor a menta... Como el de hacía unos momentos... Tan fresco... Tan increíblemente hipnotizarte que quería probarlo de nuevo, embriagarse con el aunque después le perforara el alma.

Se imaginó igual que las manos de Anthony eran las que la tocaban... Tan perfectas... Tan increíblemente grandes, tan satisfactorias y varoniles... Rozó los labios de Gumball y le supieron a goma de mascar... Un dulce que siempre aborreció en su época de humana, prefería el sabor a chocolate amargo o a miel... Como los labios de Anthony.

Entonces sintió como la jalaban hacia atrás, tal vez era el alcohol atacándola y dándole el golpe de gracia para caer desfallecida, pero luego se puso pálida cuando vio quien la había separado de Gumball... Y oyó como los dientes del pelirosa chocaban unos contra otros.

Anthony.

El Consejero había llegado y le había metido un puñetazo al Principe tan fuerte que lo derribó y le sangró el labio. Al instante los bailarines que estaban ahí se apartaron y vieron sorprendidos la increíble escena. Sin embargo, la Princesa no pudo verlo del todo... Estaba completamente mareada y con la vista algo borrosa.

-¿Anthony?- susurró, sorprendida. Al instante llegaron a su lado Marceline, Marshall y el Príncipe Flama, quien estaba danzando cerca de ellos con una simpática hibrida de arboles... Pero se había detenido cuando vio la escena...

El Consejero estaba rojo de ira y en sus ojos casi se le podía notar la locura y esas ansias de partirle el cuello a la mitad. Lamentaba no haber podido llegar al escenario antes, pero los encantos de la Princesa lo habían hipnotizado, aun si le cantaba esa canción a otro sujeto... Además de la terrible multitud con hormonas alborotadas que no lo dejaba pasar.

Si, pudiese ser que estaba ebria, que lo hubiera lastimado, que ahora estaban en "guerra"... Pero seguía amándola y seguía siendo su mano derecha y como Consejero esa actitud era completamente irrespetuosa hacia la monarca mas poderosa del Desierto... ¿Quería más argumentos acaso?

-Katherine... ¿Está bien?- le preguntó Marceline a Princesa, mientras la sujetaba, pues daba el aspecto de que estaba a punto de caerse... Ella no le contestó, solo veía horrorizada como le faltaban pocos segundo para que Anthony lo asesinara con sus manos.

-¡Escucha, bastardo!- dijo Anthony entre dientes, mientras levantaba a Gumball del cuello de la camisa. Era tanta la rabia que sentía que había generado adrenalina en él y por lo tanto, también mas fuerza- ¡Vuelve a tocarla, desagraciado y yo mismo me encargo de matarte! ¿¡Me oíste!?- dijo, casi convulsionándose del enojo.

Para la sorpresa de las pocas personas que miraban el espectáculo, Gumball únicamente rió burlonamente y se limpió con la muñeca la sangre que empezaba a escurrir por su barbilla.

-La verdad... Es que ella ha sido demasiado fácil- siseó con veneno. Bien, no fue una gran idea, porque Anthony de nuevo le metió un puñetazo, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo y dejándole esta vez un ojo morado. Pero ahí no se había acabado, quería matarlo por decirle así a la mujer que amaba (aunque no estaba muy lejos de la verdad)... Así que tomó impulso para propinarle otro golpe para que el fino mármol del suelo se llenara de su sangre.

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas!...-y para la sorpresa de todos, Ámbar se había zafado del agarre de Marceline y se había colocado en frente- ¡Déjalo en paz!... ¡El no me hizo daño!-

Vale. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Menos mal que no había tantos espectadores por el ruidazo de la música... Menos mal que Guy se había dado cuenta de ello y había subido el volumen a todo para encubrir esa escena de drama.

Anthony se puso rojo de ira y le propinó un puñetazo mas a Gumball antes de que este se pudiera reincorporar, tomó impulso y le propino otro más. Acabaría con él como si fuera un costal de papas. Pero entonces sintió como algo lo sujetaba de los brazos y de los hombros, lo suficientemente grande como para inmovilizarlo y arrastrarlo lejos de él aun cuando se zarandeaba.

Entonces el Príncipe Flama se puso frente a él y le bloqueó el paso, sabiendo que si se aventaba a él lo quemaría.

-Espera... Espera, por favor... Deja que a esta basura lo saquemos nosotros- dijo el Príncipe, tratando de sonar firme, aunque él y Marshall estuvieran más que felices de que él le hubiera partido la cara por parte de ellos.

Anthony se zafó bruscamente del agarre de Marshall, bufó para todos, dejándole claro a todo el mundo que pensaba que absolutamente todo era una mierda y se acercó a la Princesa... Quien lo mira furiosa... ¡Ahora solo eso le faltaba! Que después de sus estupideces, quisiera regañarlo como un retrasado... Enojado se agachó, la tomo de las piernas y se la llevó como un costal en el hombro.

-¡Anthony! ¡Bájame! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bájame! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!- comenzó a gritar, mientras pegaba en la espalda de Anthony, bocabajo, y pataleaba humillada, para que después, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la sacara de ahí, saliendo del enorme Salón a unas escaleras laterales que tenían, directo a los dormitorios.

Marceline y los demás vieron como se alejaban y ella frotó su cara. Menos mal que el Parlamento se había quedado afuera con Finn y Fionna... Ojala la hubieran cubierto bien.

-¿Que paso?- dijo Cake exaltada, llegando junto con la Dulce Princesa. Entonces vieron a Gumball en el suelo, completamente noqueado... Bueno, podrían decir que se había embriagado de más. Al verlo, ambas soltaron un grito ahogado- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- volvió a preguntar la gata.

-Luego...te explicó ¿Vale?- dijo Marceline y luego miró a la Dulce Princesa- Bonnibel, ve por tu novio por favor... Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden-

La Princesa asintió y caminó directo al escenario, seguida por la gata. Entonces Marceline miró a Marshall y al Príncipe Flama, quienes sonreían algo satisfechos. No era el mejor espectáculo pero... Qué bien les había sabido.

-¿Y qué haremos con este?- dijo el Príncipe Flama, mirando a Gumball noqueado en la pista mientras las personas pisaban sus cabellos arremolinados. Parecía un chicle que había sido removido de la suela de un zapato. Al instante Marshall lo miró con una sonrisa audaz y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Pues a donde mas, alteza?... Al basurero, por supuesto-

* * *

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Me doblo como un pretzel!- canturreó la Princesa, mientras se balanceaba en el hombro de Anthony.

-Estate quieta... Por favor- dijo el Consejero en tono serio. Pero entonces esto pareció enfurecerla, porque comenzó a patalear y a pegarle en la espalda como una niña haciendo berrinche.

-¡Bájame! ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Te odio! ¡Bájame, idiota!- comenzó a gritarle y Anthony dio gracias a Glob de que ya estuvieran en los pasillos desolados, directo a su habitación.

Ese "Te odio" pareció dolerle, porque hizo una mueca y sintió que el corazón se le hacía añicos... Pero también tomaba en cuenta de que estaba totalmente ebria...

...

¿A quién engañaba? Ebria o no de verdad lo sentía por partirla en mil pedazos. De hecho era en cierta responsable que estuviera así y que actuara de manera tan estúpida y poco prudente. Todo eso era su culpa en definitivo. Pero también ella... ¿Que no tenía cabeza? No podía creerlo... Cientos de años de edad y se comportaba como una adolescente inmadura y rebelde.

Él también estaba enojado y se había visto cuando le partió la cara a Gumball...¡Maldito Marshall! No sabía por qué estúpida razón lo había retenido así... Lo hubiera matado y desgajado en esos momentos. Después de todo, había ido en contra de la Princesa Ámbar.

-Pegándome no harás que te baje...- dijo, zarandeándola un poco para que se estuviera quieta. Parecía una muñeca de trapo, una loca y borracha muñeca de trapo.

-¡Bájame!... Idiota... ¡Puedo estar en pie! ¡Bájame!- gritó y le pegó más veces en la espalda, esto le frustró. Parecía que solo le daba manazos a un enorme ropero andante.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Katherine?- suspiró el Consejero, dejando ver su clara decepción en su voz- Tú no eres así...-

Molesta y mas mareada de ver los pies de Anthony, soltó unas risotadas nasales y tontas tan falsas que hasta a ella le dolieron, pero pronto pasó... Al final de cuentas, en esos momentos el mundo le valía nada.

-Esta soy yo, Thony... Contigo o sin ti-

La habitación de la Princesa estaba lo suficientemente alejada del Salón, así que a los cinco minutos de caminar con ella en su hombro, sintió como dejaba caer todo su peso en el y como se había quedado dormida. Sonrió un poco cuando lo notó... Ahora si parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la dejó caer en la cama, mientras un mechón de cabello castaño quedaba justo encima de sus labios. Anthony la miró con pena y los miró a ellos... Los culpaba de todas sus desdichas... Si tan solo no supieran a gloria...

Le apartó el mechón del cabello y le quitó las gruesas botas negras de aguja. Sin duda se había visto hermosa esa noche...que mal que ahora tuviera un mal recuerdo de esta. Pero como había dicho Jake... Cada cosa que ella hacía o donde estuviera, hacia que esa cosa o ese lugar se convirtieran en algo hermoso.

La miró con tristeza, como si le pidiera una disculpa por todo lo que había pasado y se inclinó para besar con cariño su frente. Tal vez ahí estaba su error, igual que Marceline, incluso después de tener miles de años... No le quedaba claro que seguía siendo una niña perdida y completamente sola... Y él lo había empeorado.

No supo como... Pero sintió ese contacto tibio en su frente, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia y entre el mareo y el silencio. Así que abrió lentamente los ojos para ver como Anthony se enderezaba y se daba la vuelta para salir.

-¿Que fue eso?- murmuró ella, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Al instante el Consejero se paralizó al oír su voz y se giró a ella lentamente.

-Nada... Solo me despedía- se limitó a contestar él y a mirarla seriamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué crees que todo esto es un juego, Anthony?- dijo ella con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y enderezándose con una mueca.

-Solo quiero...protegerte- dijo él, como si le pesara decir eso... Aunque era así viéndolo realmente.

-Eso es otra cosa...- dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza- Todo el tiempo...Estoy rodeada de personas a las cuales parezco agradarles... Siempre dicen que soy bonita, graciosa y especial... Pero ahora... No sé si eso sea verdad...- comentó y entonces se le cortó por completo la voz y dejó caer una lagrima que se volvió un diamante al tocar la seda de la cama- ¿Que fue lo que te paso?...-

Anthony suspiró sonoramente y la miró con ojos vidriosos. Él estaba a punto de llorar también... Pero no podía hacerlo... Marceline ya dudaba de varias cosas...no podía permitir que ella también lo hiciera, eso solo empeoraría las cosas para todos.

-Creo que me debes una respuesta...- dijo ella con el dolor reflejado en su rostro- Me mentiste, Anthony- dijo y cerró los ojos, aturdida- Olvida...la monarquía, al Parlamento...Las Olimpiadas... Todo. Solo veme como quien soy realmente aquí...y ahora-

Por un instante, Anthony se quedó en silencio y no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de disgusto y profundo dolor...pero luego se giró a verla del todo y Ámbar no pudo interpretar su expresión... Pero él sí que la sabía... Las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecerse en su rostro... Pero recordó que, darle pie a la Princesa y su amor a ella...solo lo dirigiría a que dudara de el...y entonces todo estaría en juego,

-Fueras quien fueras... Te seguiría...siempre- se limitó a contestar, aunque, claramente, no era ni una pizca de lo que ella quería escuchar. Fue una respuesta educada...pero muy burda e insuficiente- Buenas noches-

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de ella, salió de la habitación y se recargó de espaldas a la puerta una vez que la cerró. Al fin entendía el termino que siempre Marceline usaba: "Emocionalmente agotador"... Y eso que ni había bailado un poquito.

Suspiró cansinamente y apoyó su corona en la madera y miró al techo. Eso lo consumía cada vez más. Sentía que estaba débil, que iba a desfallecer... De todas las mentiras del mundo, decirle que no la amaba, era una completa barbarie. Poco le había faltado para asaltar esos labios mientras dormía.

Suspiró cansado y pensó en el rostro desfigurado de Gumball y La Princesa por el contrario se levantó, tambaleándose y se recargó en la puerta y pegó su oído a la madera... Y entonces pudo sentir su aura. Estaba tan débil que apenas y pudo percibirla.

Anthony contuvo las lágrimas y únicamente pegó en la pared a la pared de enfrente... Sintió como los nudillos le ardían a pesar de que solo le había hecho una grieta a la pared de zafiro. Buscó una razón para no volver corriendo a ella y besarla y decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón... Entonces lo recordó: claro, su vida.

La Princesa sintió como se alejaba su aura y resbaló por la puerta hasta quedar de rodillas... Y una vez ahí rompió a llorar como nunca en su vida. Por un momento pensó en que lloraba por ella...de que había perdido todo su respeto y que a partir de ahora todo iba a ser diferente entre ellos... Pero supo que no era así.

Era porque Anthony había perdido su orgullo de hombre y porque veía inapropiado que la monarca se hubiera puesto a bailar como una loca ahí. No era otra cosa, simplemente se había sentido fallado como Consejero, no como confidente, ni amigo, ni hombre enamorado.

Sollozó y se abrazó a sí misma. Le dolía tanto, pero no era que la sorprendiera del todo. A lo largo de su vida si filosofía personal decía que el amor siempre duele.

* * *

-Me imagino su cara cuando despierte mañana con resaca y esté en el basurero- rio el Príncipe Flama.

-Ja, ja... Tu lo has dicho "velita"- dijo Marshall, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Menos mal que a su piel muerta ese tipo de fuego no le hacía daño- ¿Sabes? Si no hubieses quemado ni andado con Fionna... Tal vez me caerías bien-

-Y si tu... No me hubieras bajado a mi novia... Tal vez me caerías bien- sonrió el Príncipe Flama.

Con burla o como comentario sínico, a ambos les cayó muy bien. Si, era cierto, si Fionna no hubiese estado en medio, tal vez serían buenos amigos. Bueno... Ya tenían algo en común; su odio a Gumball.

-Hablando de Fi... ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Marshall, mientras miraba a los lados, buscando a su novia- A esta hora ya debió de terminar de hablar con esos señores tétricos del Parlamento, y vaya que yo ya soy tétrico...- dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, a lo que él Príncipe Flama le respondió con otra. Bien, tenía razón...pero era 'buena onda'.

-¿Disculpe?- una tímida voz los hizo voltear a ambos y se toparon con una diminuta camarera que los miraba con pena y con las mejillas encendidas- ¿U...Usted es Marshall, el Rey Vampiro?- dijo y evitó su mirada a toda costa por la vergüenza.

-Si, soy yo- respondió el pelinegro, enarcando una ceja.

-Me pidieron que le avisara que...su novia se ha desmayado. Está ahí, en el balcón- dijo y señaló a donde los habían dejado a ella y a Finn. Al instante el rostro de Marshall se pintó de blanco y se puso más pálido cuando vio a los hombres del Parlamento alrededor de algo y a Finn de pie junto a ellos.

Apartó a la pequeña camarera y corrió hacia el balcón, seguido por el Príncipe Flama, igual de preocupado.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita?- dijo el hombre del diamante en la cabeza, mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua. Fionna sonrió un poco apenada y tomó su vaso y bebió.

-Esta servidumbre tan inepta como siempre...- refunfuñó el hombre del zafiro- ¡Quiero el alcohol aquí! ¡RAPIDO!- le gritó a unas camareras que le habían traído a Fionna una silla para sentarla, agua y sal. Y este hombre le estaba abanicando y echando aire con un elegante pañuelo de filigrana de plata.

-Ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias- dijo la humana, sonriendo.

-¡Fionna!- ese gritó exaltado los hizo brincar a los catorce y se giraron para ver como Marshall llegaba agitado, mientras apartaba a los hombres del Parlamento. ¡Al diablo si eran la segunda cabeza de ese Reino!

-Marshall...- oh-oh...

-Fi... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo malo?...- preguntó el vampiro ansioso y frotado sus brazos. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo, Marshall... Estoy bien- trató de decir Fionna.

-Um...Marshall...- balbuceó Finn. Debía hablar con el vampiro y decirles las cosas antes de que sus nervios alteraran más la situación.

-Su novia se ha caído en la inconsciencia por unos minutos, alteza...- pero esa voz atajó sus balbuceos.

Esa voz rasposa hizo que Marshall rechinara los dientes. No sabía porque razón Fionna se había desmayado, pero tal vez estaba completamente relacionado con esos hombres o tal vez le habían hecho algo... Además, odiaba que le dijeran alteza. Si, era un rey... Pero uno completamente diferente a lo que creían esa bola de perros carroñeros.

Se levantó de golpe y se giró a ellos, con aire energético. Incluso hizo que Finn se encogiera un poco cuando vio que sus ojos se tornaban más rojos e intensos.

-Lo siento, mi novia no se siente bien- dijo él, juzgándolos con la mirada.

-Lo sabemos, alteza...- dijo el hombre con el diamante en la frente- Creo que...deberíamos irnos- y tras decir esto y mirar fijamente al vampiro, se acercó a Finn y estrechó su mano fuertemente- Un placer conocerlos Finn, el humano... Esperamos que la fiesta haya sido de su agrado toda la suerte del mundo en las Olimpiadas...-

-Gracias, señor...- dijo Finn, con una sonrisa. No supo por qué, pero la sonrisa de ese hombre parecía sincera pero a la vez tan burlona...además, algo le hacía desconfiar en su voz reseca por el vino. El hombre le sonrió y se dirigió a Fionna mientras los demás estrechaban de la misma manera la mano del humano.

-Espero que se sienta mejor, señorita. Lo suficiente para estar en las Olimpiadas firme...y fuerte- dijo y se inclinó para tomar su mano y besarla galantemente. Marshall estuvo a punto de apartarlo de ella...pero se contuvo. Y Fionna solo encontró ese tacto completamente rasposo y frio- Buena suerte, Fionna, la humana- recorrió con una rápida mirada su escote entre los pechos... Y se marchó. Seguidamente los otros once hombres (luego de estrechar la mano del humano) besaron la mano de ella y se alejaron en una fila india y ordenada, hacia el gran Salón.

Una vez solamente los humanos, el vampiro y el Príncipe Flama, el último titubeó un poco y miró a Fionna con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿E...Estas bien?- balbuceó, apenado.

-Si. Muchas gracias, alteza- dijo ella, con una sonrisa tímida, pero confirmándoselo al cien por ciento.

-Vale... Yo... Voy adentro. Cualquier cosa avísenme... Buenas noches- dijo tímidamente, hizo una reverencia y regresó adentro del Salón, mientras Cake y Beemo se cruzaban con él e iban al balcón, y se alarmaron cuando vieron a todos alrededor de Fionna.

-¿Fi?- soltó la gata preocupada y corrió a ella- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, mientras ponía sus patitas en sus rodillas.

-Estoy bien, Cake...- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí, chicos?- preguntó Beemo algo exaltado.

-¡Eso mismo yo pregunto!- dijo Finn algo exaltado- ¿Donde está Marceline? Primero nos pide algo así y luego se marcha sin más-

-¿Pide algo así?- repitió Marshall, enarcando una ceja- Explícate-

-Marshy... Yo no me desmayé...- dijo la humana, levantándose y tomando suavemente su brazo- Marceline llegó del otro lado del balcón y nos dijo que ayudáramos a Ámbar...lo que no supimos es por qué-

-Aguarda... Entonces ¿No te desmayaste?- preguntó Marshall, mirándola incrédulo y tomándola de los hombros.

-No. Solo me tiré al suelo porque esos hombres se iban a ir al Salón, cosa que Marceline dijo que evitáramos- respondió Fionna, acariciando sus manos. Al instante el vampiro suspiró aliviado y abrazó a Fionna fuertemente, tanto que le sacó un gemido- Au... Hey...tranquilo-

-Eres una tonta... ¿Tienes idea de cómo me has asustado?- dijo Marshall contra su cabello y besó su cabeza.

-Lo siento. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- sonrió la humana, mientras le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente.

-Sí, bueno... Qué lindo, que lindo...- dijo Finn, haciendo como el que no quiere la cosa- ¿Podrían explicarnos por qué tuvo Fionna que tirarse al suelo y darnos un susto de muerte a todos? Y… ¿Donde carambas esta Marceline?-

-Aquí estoy...- respondió la vampiresa, llegando junto con Jake, algo tambaleante, pues continuamente se sostenía de las piernas de la vampiresa o de el muro- Perdón por la tardanza, es que hablaba con Rabí acerca de Ámbar... Veremos si podemos cubrirla de los chismes-

-¿Chismes?- repitió Finn, enarcando una ceja y tomando la mano de Marceline.

-Chicos... Hay algo que debemos decirles... Ámbar no... No se portó del todo...bien está noche- titubeó Marshall, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Fionna, notablemente mas relajado.

-¿A que se refieren? ¡Por todas las manzanas! ¡Hablen!- dijo Finn, llegando a su límite. ¿Por qué todos debían hablar en clave esa noche?

-Ámbar le bailó a Gumball ¿vale?- soltó Marceline de repente, haciendo que ambos humanos ampliaran los ojos de la sorpresa- Se emborrachó de más y empezó a seducir a Gumball en frente de todos-

-¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Fionna, claramente sorprendida.

-Anthony lo golpeó...- se apresuró a contestar Cake- Al parecer estaba tocándola de mas y el chico le rompió toda la cara-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Finn sin poder creérselo- ¿Y luego?-

-Anthony se llevó a Ámbar cargando a su habitación y El Príncipe Flamita y yo nos encargamos de esa 'nena rosadita'- dijo Marshall, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia,

-Hablando de eso...- dijo Marceline y se giró a mirarlo- ¿Donde lo pusieron?-

-Solo digamos que... Sabemos dónde hay que colocar la basura- dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Estaba de más decirle que lo habían puesto en los contenedores del Reino y que el Príncipe Flama habían fundido parte del metal para dejarlo encerrado.

Tampoco era tan malo. Después de todo a la mañana siguiente la servidumbre del palacio al tirar la basura del baile se daría cuenta de los gritos de Gumball y lo sacarían de ahí... Y si no ya le dirían a Aroon... Al fin y al cabo él era el máximo guardián de la Princesa.

Que la salvara de las perversiones de ese sujeto rosado.

-¿Y la Princesa está bien?- le preguntó Finn a Marceline.

-Bueno... La vi muy aturdida. Pero mañana estará mejor para volver a adquirir el papel de Ámbar y no de Keila- respondió la vampiresa, apretando mas su mano.

-Habíamos olvidado lo reventada y peligrosa que era Keila ¿Verdad?- dijo Marshall, apegando mas a Fionna y torciendo su sonrisa.

-Sin duda alguna- dijo Marceline, suspirando.

-¿Y Anthony?- preguntó Finn, curioso.

-Parecía bastante molesto. Amándola o no... Le enojó mucho que ella actuara de esa manera y que Gumball le faltara al respeto- suspiró Marceline.

Bien. Mientras ellos intentaban convencer a un montón de perros bien vestidos para que les perdonaran la vida, la Princesa había perdido la cabeza por cinco minutos y el resultado había sido caótico. Le hubiese gustado ver la cara llena de rabia de Anthony y el rostro desfigurado de Gumball...pero echaría a volar su imaginación.

Se puso a pensar en el por qué de la agresividad de Anthony... Y rápido le llegó la respuesta como balde de agua fría, aunque le hubiese gustado no acertar: porque era su deber real. Claro, no podía quererla...él mismo lo había dicho, aunque se había mostrado desesperado cuando le preguntó a él y a Marceline si la habían visto...¡Bah! Solo había sido así porque estaba nervioso de que ella cometiera una estupidez...

Hasta que de verdad pasó.

-Bueno, al menos supo cuidarla... Supongo que ya no bajara ahora ¿Verdad?- dijo Finn, rodeando con su fuerte brazo a Marceline.

-No lo creo. Estaba demasiado molesto...- respondió Cake. Por un instante todos se quedaron en silencio, imaginándose lo mal que ambos habían pasado esa noche, hasta que el ruido de una copa cayéndose los hizo saltar.

-_"Mambrú se fue a la guerra... ¡Qué dolor. Que dolor...Qué pena"- _cantó Jake, quien había tirado la copa y se tambaleaba, hasta que al final se sostuvo de la pared.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi bro?- preguntó Finn con una sonrisa divertida, mientras enarcaba una ceja y los demás soltaban unas risitas.

-Je, je... ¿Sabes, Finn? Dos copas de vino, cinco de vodka, tres jarros de cerveza y dos de whisky atolondra el cerebro de cualquiera- rió Beemo, divertido.

-Bueno, je... Más me sorprende que no se halle muerto aun por dejar inservible su hígado... Es mucho para una noche y son demasiadas combinaciones- rió Marshall.

-¿Y tu como sabes de eso? le preguntó la humana, entrecerrando los ojos. Al instante el vampiro ese rascó la nuca y sonrió nervioso.

-Tú sabes... Experiencias humanas- respondió y besó su cabello.

-Hermanito...- balbuceó el perro, completamente ido y tambaleandose hacia adelante...abrazando unas piernas.

-Si que amor... Pero Jake, yo no soy Finn...- dijo la Dulce Princesa, quien había llegado al balcón a reunirse con los demás. Al instante soltó unas risas igual que todos, que despabilaron a Jake.

-Oh...seee...- dijo, separándose de ella y abrazando las piernas de Finn antes de caer de bruces al suelo-...Au...- se quejó, pero ahí se quedó.

-Je, je...bueno, luego de ver este espectáculo que Jake nos brindó... ¿Quieren explicarme qué pasó adentro? Guy y Bongo estaban discutiendo de porqué mi novio le había dejado hacer algo así a la Princesa en su estado-

-Si, bueno... Es algo un poco complicado de explicar, pero...je, je...creo que Finn quería hablar contigo, Bonnie- dijo Marceline, sonriéndole a Finn.

Antes de ese caos y en lo que estaban disfrutando la velada... Finn le había comentado que quería hablar con la Dulce Princesa... Solo para despedirse. Ya tendría tiempo para despedirse de ella y de Jake y de Fionna... Pero no de una gran amiga que lo había acompañado durante muchos años y mucho tiempo.

-Sí, es verdad... Me gustaría hablar con usted, Dulce Princesa- dijo Finn, con una gran sonrisa. Bonnibel miró no muy segura a Marceline; dado su historial no creía que fuera lo más correcto. Pero ella únicamente sonrió audazmente, como acostumbraba y empujó a Marshall y a Fionna al Salón, mientras Cake y Beemo le pisaban los talones.

-Bueno chicos, luego de esta tormenta, creo que nos merecemos una buena copa de vino tinto. Vamos…- dijo ella, canturreando.

-Cárguenme…- canturreó Jake, mientras trataba de seguirlos, completamente mareado. Entonces Cake se acercó a él con gesto de aburrimiento y tomó su pata.

-Y para ti un buen jugo de jitomate antes de dormir no te vendría mas…- resopló molesta del terrible aliento del perro y se lo llevó casi, casi arrastrando, siguiendo a la vampiresa y a los demás. Los chicos miraron como se marchaban y una vez solos, se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué querías decirme, Finn?-

Finn la miró con una sonrisa sincera y la examino mejor.

Era curioso. Casi hacia un año antes había estado completamente enamorado de ella, lo cual le hacía sentirse demasiado extraño y hasta cierto punto lo encontraba gracioso. Antes tenía que levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos y para darse cuenta de lo hermosa que ella y admirarla por toda su sabiduría e inteligencia. Pero en esos momentos, siendo él mayor que ella, la encontraba tan pequeña. Cada mujer que se le cruzaba en frente y a las que apenas y le llegaba al pecho como a Fionna, a Marceline o a la Princesa Ámbar (a quien se pegó de más a su pecho cuando le dio las clases de tango) le parecían diminutas muñequitas de porcelana que podía partir con un simple abrazo.

Y ella era la muñequita de porcelana color rosa.

-Yo.. Quería hablar de un tema, Princesa… Que ya lleva…demasiado tiempo- comenzó a decir algo nervioso y tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas para que no se mal interpretara- Yo… Comencé a andar con la Princesa Flama porque… Usted me dijo que debía conseguirme a alguien de mi edad… Y sinceramente yo…-

-Hey, Finn…- lo interrumpió ella suavemente, haciendo un ademán- Creo que ya sé a dónde va a parar todo esto- dijo con una sonrisa simpática- Lo entiendo, Finn. Se te seré sincera… Tú… Si me gustabas, te encontraba realmente lindo… Pero, andar con un chico seis años menor que yo… ¿No te parecería un poco raro? Aunque debo admitir que, cuando andabas con la Princesa Flama… si me dolió, me puse un poco celosa. Pero luego me di cuenta de que todo era como debería ser… Por eso ya no comenté nada-

-¡Wow! ¿En serio le gustaba?- soltó Finn, con una sonrisa entre dientes, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojo- En ese caso, la edad no habría importado…y…-

-Claro que la edad importaba mucho, Finn…- lo atajó la Princesa- Tan solo ahora lo ves con Marceline… ¿No te sentías raro de que Marceline fuera más alta y más grande que tú?-

-Bueno…si…pero…-

-¿Y qué pasó cuando Marceline se volvió de tu edad por unos años? ¿No se entendieron mejor? ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tal ahora que pueden bailar sin la necesidad de que tu te recargues en su pecho?- dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa.

-Yo...esteee… Bueno si. Tiene razón- dijo Finn, desviando la mirada sonrojado y vencido, pero luego la volvió a mirar- Pero por eso mismo estoy luchando ahora. Estoy luchando para poder ser tan "grande" como ella. Y no me refiero a la altura o complexión… Sino… A la mente…a entender lo que significa ser inmortal-

-Eso lo sé, Finn- dijo la Princesa, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Y para serte sincera, mejor que no hubo nada entre nosotros. Creo que siempre fuiste para Marceline y yo…bueno…- dijo y miró hacia adentro del gran Salón, donde divisó a Guy platicando con Marceline alterado… Seguramente por lo del asunto de la Princesa Ámbar-… ahora ya también hay alguien para mi…- dijo con una sonrisa y mirando de nuevo a Finn, ligeramente sonrojada.

-Y no pude desear que fuera de otra manera, Princesa- dijo el humano, con una grata sonrisa llena de sinceridad. La Princesa le devolvió el gesto y tomó sus manos, dándole apoyo.

-Escucha… Eres fuerte ¿vale? Podrás con ellos y sé que ganarás… Les simpatizaste a los jueces…- dijo ella, tomando ahora más el aspecto de las Olimpiadas.

-No lo sé, Princesa. Les caí bien porque los ofendía de la misma manera que ellos; con una sonrisa burlona e hipócrita, con sarcasmo y envolviendo un insulto en un alago o en un comentario… Eso no debió gustarle porque ellos hacen lo mismo- refunfuñó el humano.

-Pero saben también que esos chicos son los que más valen. Los listos y los que están dispuestos a defender lo que es suyo…- dijo la Princesa, levantándole los ánimos y apretó más sus manos- Tranquilo… Te conozco y sé que has vivido muchas aventuras… Esto para ti será una victoria más…Te lo aseguró…- dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Finn esbozara una pequeña también. Bueno, sus palabras lo calmaban un poco. Vio como la pelirosa se acomodaba un mechón detrás de la oreja y como lo miraba- Hablando de ello… Creo que nunca te di las gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi Reino tantas, tantas veces…- hizo una pausa, como si temiera que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos verdes- Eres un héroe, Finn… Y como la Princesa del Dulce Reino te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, al igual que tu hermano… Y también para decirte que, ganes o no y pase lo que pase… Tú ya eres inmortal para nosotros…-

De acuerdo, ahora era él el que se iba a poner a llorar.

Al instante abrazó a la Dulce Princesa y ella rápidamente le correspondió. Sabía que era eso: era la primera despedida, con una de las amigas más cercanas que jamás tendría.

No le importaba cuantas veces lo había rechazado, si por ella tuvo que pasar muchas cosas… (entre ellas traer entre las patas al Lich). Para eso estaban sus amigos, y sus ojos se lo decían aunque no sus labios; también se estaba disculpando. Por ser tan fría, por ser tan indiferente con él para alejarlo, aunque en realidad lo único que les separaba era la edad…Bueno, no era la primera vez que le pasaba… Pero ya tenía experiencia en eso y por ello iba a luchar por Marceline.

Pero contar con la monarca que también lo cuido y de la cual se hizo una gran amiga… Era mucho más de lo que él podía pedir. Además, estaba orgulloso, porque sabía que todos esos momentos de salvar al Dulce Reino no habían quedado de en balde.

Para ellos, él ya era un héroe.

-Gracias, Princesa… Gracias…-

* * *

Y así dieron las dos de la madrugada y la fiesta aun seguía, sin embargo esta vez con un ritmo más lento y con menos invitados… y los que quedaban o estaban muy ebrios o muy cansados. Por ello solo había unas cuantas parejitas en la pista de baile, mientras danzaban cuerpo con cuerpo con una canción súper romántica y súper lenta, y entre ellos estaban, claro; Marceline y Finn y claro, Fionna y Marshall estaban en la barra de licores acaramelándose por completo.

Cake había subido a dejar a Jake al cuarto luego de que el perro se quedó dormido profundamente en la cantina junto a todas las botellas. Supo entonces lo cansada que también estaba, por lo que se despidió de todos y especialmente de su hermana, besándole la mejilla y diciéndole que no se durmiera tan tarde porque mañana tendría entrenamientos y tendría que levantarla con una grúa si se levantaba después de la hora. También Beemo se despidió de todos, por lo que Cake (con Jake en su espalda) y él, subieron juntos a sus habitaciones y nadie los volvió a ver. En cuanto a la Dulce Princesa y Guy, una vez que ella y Finn terminaron de hablar, se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas y la pelirosa tuvo que subirle el ánimo a Guy después de un severo regaño que Marceline y Bongo le dieron por haber dejado que Ámbar subiera así al escenario. Así que lo calmó ya que se culpaba continuamente y ponía cara de pesar.

Al final una sesión de besuqueos y caricias había funcionado en el rincón del Salón, así que únicamente él se la llevó arrastrando y solo pudo despedirse de Finn y Marceline con un ademán. A saber a dónde se iban y que iban a hacer, pero al imaginárselo Marceline se estremeció de disgusto, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Finn.

Al parecer el Parlamento a la medianoche había subido ya a descansar. Seguramente en la mañana se quemarían el coco buscando la manera de torturar al día siguiente a todos los Peones de la manera más cruel y despiadada que existía. Y en cuanto a los jueces… A Neko y a Max no los habían visto desde que Fionna se puso a bailar con Shadow… El Príncipe Flama se había ido a dormir, acompañado por Zyrus (quien tuvo aspecto de aburrimiento en toda la velada) y Anthony, como era lógico, se había ido a la cama luego de dejar a la Princesa en su alcoba con una gran mueca de tristeza. Y de los Peones ya no había rastro salvo de Fionna, Finn, Alessandra, quien conversaba aun alegremente con unas invitadas y Deinux, que bailaba aun con su pareja con esa sonrisa increíblemente seductora, pero cuando daba de vueltas y se topaba con Fionna en la barra, no hacía más que guiñarle el ojo y mandarle sonrisitas coquetas.

-Me está empezando a hartar…- refunfuñó Marshall, malhumorado.

-Ja, ja… Marshall… No estarás celoso, ¿cierto?- rio Fionna, enternecida de que el vampiro actuara de esa forma. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de inseguro y con las mejillas coloradas al ser descubierto.

-¿Y- Yo?... Neeee… Como crees… Tampoco es para tanto… Podría con él… Si quisiera…- balbuceó sin mucho sentido, pero luego bufo tímidamente y bajó la mirada avergonzado- Bueno, si… Estoy un poco celoso...- susurró. Fionna rió entre dientes y se acercó para besarlo suavemente y mirarlo con dulzura. Pero cuando se separaron el vampiro la miró a los ojos y apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro- Pareces cansada…-

-Estoy cansada…- repuso la humana, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a la cama?- susurró Marshall sensualmente a su oído, lo que hizo que a la humana se le erizara la piel cuando sintió su fresca respiración que olía a vino y uvas. Sintió como la mano de Marshall acariciaba la piel de gallina de su brazo y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando vio esos ojos carmesí tan…tan…hipnotizadores.

-B… Bueno…- tartamudeó la rubia, claramente azorada. El vampiro sonrió en respuesta y tomó su mano, le ayudó a levantarse, le dio las gracias al mesero y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta por donde Anthony había desaparecido junto con la Princesa, o sea, otras escaleras que conectaban a los corredores y a las habitaciones.

-Mira, parece que Marshall y Fi ya se van…- dijo Finn, aun apegado a Marceline. La vampira se separó un poco de su pecho y levantó la cara, para ver como efectivamente, su primo y la hermana de su novio ya estaban al pie de la puerta. Al parecer vieron como entre ya la poca muchedumbre, ellos los observaban, e igual alzaron las miradas. Al instante la humana se despidió de ellos con un además y una gran sonrisa… gesto que ellos le devolvieron… Y Marshall solo se dedicó a levantar los dos pulgares al aire, directo hacia Finn, quien puso una sonrisa audaz e hizo lo mismo.

Luego de ello, ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Marceline, captando la indirecta con señas de ella y su primo y las sonrisas morbosas de ambos. El humano sonrió nervioso y solamente para disimularlo la apegó más a su pecho y siguió danzando con ella, mientras frotaba sus brazos.

-Nada, nada…- susurró, abrazándola. Marceline abrió la boca para exigirle que le dijera saber…Pero el calor de Finn se lo impidió y se dejó consentir únicamente por él y su calor.

Era curioso. Ella era un ser de mas de mil años de edad… La Reina Vampiro; letal, peligrosa, demoniaca… Pero, solo hacían los brazos de ese humano mortal y que no comprendía lo paranormal del todo para que se sintiera a gusto y protegida. Como una manta muy suave con la que de pequeña su madre la cobijara.

Su madre…

Pensar en ella la entristeció por un momento.

Finn, por el contrario yacía con los ojos cerrados y con la mejilla apoyada en el cabello de Marceline. Le gustaba, era como una almohada negra, pero terriblemente suave y cálida… Además, tenía demasiado cabello, eso la hacía sentir pachoncita. Pero además de su cabello, se permitió sentir todo su cuerpo. Su fino rostro apoyado en su pecho firme y pétreo, sus senos también los podía sentir, tan perfectos, su fina cintura alrededor de sus brazos… Por un instante recordó la noche en la que se había besuqueado más de la cuenta, cuando le dijo que las Olimpiadas de habían adelantado a más de lo que esperaban y a ambos les inundó el miedo.

En esos momentos, su fisionomía y su cabeza no le permitían asimilar del todo lo que estaba pasando… hasta que Marceline lo mordió. Pero ahora, con dos años más, con su anatomía de hombre y no de muchacho veía más clara la situación. Hacía rato, había comparado a la Dulce Princesa con una muñeca… y Marceline tenía la misma comparación, solo que esta muñeca le encantaba. Lo ponía loco, estúpido…Lo hacía sentir tan vivo que…que…quería repetir ese momento.

No podía negarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quería que ese momento lo vivieran a más flor de piel… ¿y por qué no? Llegar más allá de lo que había pensado. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero, en el rato en que Marceline estaba distraída junto con Fionna, él y Marshall habían tenido una larga plática acerca del "nivel quince", como Jake lo llamaba… o del "sexo", como Marshall lo llamaba. Le dijo que solo se debía hacer con la persona que más amaba en este mundo… y Finn tuvo la confianza de platicarle lo que pasó con Marceline esa noche.

Marshall entonces adoptó un tono más serio y le dio toda una clase de sexualidad hasta que Marceline llegó y se colgó de nuevo de su brazo… pero antes le había dicho:

"No sabemos si vas a morir en las Olimpiadas, así que te recomiendo que tengas todas las experiencias humanas posibles. Y con Marcy… bueno, tienes esta noche".

Y la verdad, la idea no estaba tan mal, tomando en cuenta que esa noche, no solo él había participado, sino también Marceline. Aunque claro, estaba más que nervioso porque nunca había pensado tan seriamente en ello.

-¿Marcy?- la llamó en un susurro y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-¿Si, Finn?- respondió ella.

-¿Quieres… salir de aquí?-

La pregunta tomó a la vampiresa por sorpresa, así que se separó suavemente y lo miró algo sorprendida. En sus ojos azules nunca vio saltar más que otras veces las chispas del deseo y la seducción… y vaya que Finn era pésimo hablando con mujeres que no conocía del todo…(aunque el dijera que sí). Sin embargo, ella sentía lo mismo…

…pero al contrario de él sabía que, entre más vueltas le diera al asunto solo lo alejaría más. Por lo que sonrió traviesamente.

-Claro…- dijo, con una gran sonrisa. Finn se la devolvió y tomó su mano. Miraron a los lados para asegurarse que nadie los veía y para que no pensaran mal… Y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, directo al pasillo…pero en vez de irse escaleras arriba, se fueron directamente a la salida, tomando otro pasillo desierto, directo a los jardines reales.

Marceline se detuvo un poco para quitarse los tacones y correr y escapar del mundo con mejor comodidad, luego tomó de nuevo la mano de Finn y siguieron corriendo, mientras soltaban risitas, como si hubieran cometido alguna travesura. Claro que casi al llegar y doblar por el pasillo para salir, los dos se resbalaron y el humano cayó primero, llevándose consigo a Marceline y una vez en el suelo, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, tanto que ya ni podían levantarse después. Como pudo, Finn se arrastró hasta la pared y se levantó para luego ayudar a Marceline a hacerlo, entre risas claro y salieron descalzos por el jardín aun bellamente iluminado por las luces decorativas y los reflejos de todas las flores de piedras preciosas reflejándose… Hasta que al final se perdieron por la playa- La vampiresa sintió la arena tibia bajó sus pies y suave.

Les costó más trabajo de correr y perderse en algún lugar alejado del Palacio, donde nadie los viera fundirse en una pasión y en un gran deseo de amor para sellar ese lazo entre ellos y tampoco les importaba en absoluto que pasaría a continuación si estaban con el otro a su lado…

…Al fin y al cabo, esa era su noche.

* * *

Y fue así como terminaron en el pasillo, luego de una gran velada llena de emociones y sentimientos que de seguro quedaría grabada en sus mentes como la mejor… Sin embargo, esos ánimos y sonrisitas alegres se esfumaron cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones.

-Creo que... Debería dejarte descansar...- dijo Marshall, mirando a Fionna con una triste sonrisa. La humana bajó la mirada y sintió como estaba a punto de llorar.

-Deja de mirarme así...- susurró como si le estuviera suplicando´.

-¿Cómo?- dijo él, sin caer en la cuenta.

-Como si nunca mas...volvieras a verme...- dijo Fionna, frotándose el brazo derecho. Marshall la miró con tristeza... No era su intención, pero es que sentía que a partir de esa noche, jamás la volvería a ver.

Intentó contener una mueca de tristeza o dolor si quiera, pero olvidaba que la humana era demasiado lista y que no había persona que la conociera mejor que ella. Asó que únicamente le pasó un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de sus orejas y le sonrió con tristeza.

En los próximos dos días, extrañaría por completo esos ojos azules, era piel tersa, blanca y delicada y esa sonrisa traviesa e inocente, casi ingenua, pero llena de valentía y honor... Se fijaba así en ella, para que, pasara lo que pasara, no olvidara ese rostro que amaba y cada mañana, lo tuviera presente.

-¿Qué...?- susurró la humana, y luego tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero amaba que tuviera las manos así de grandes y varoniles... Más cuando una de ellas estaba en contacto con la suya, se sentía tan cálida...aunque sabía que la piel de Marshall era helada.

-Nada...- respondió él con toda la dulzura que pudo, pero a la vez con toda la cólera de su corazón- Descansa... Te amo- y tras decir esto, presionó sus labios contra su frente, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse a su habitación...

Le pareció que iba a una velocidad lenta y absurda cuando la huma lo miró marcharse. En ese momento, al verlo de espaldas, a ella comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas, sintió como su respiración se dificultaba, como su corazón latía mucho más lento... Se sentía enferma, sentía que esa absurda marca en su muñeca le quemaba esta vez más duro y más cruel.

Sentía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, que una vez que la espalda de Marshall desapareciera detrás de esa puerta... Lo habría perdido, ya no tendría su cuerpo, su corazón, sus ojos...nada de él... Una vez que se jugara las cartas en las Olimpiadas, lo vería y lo tendría el resto de su vida... o moriría llevándose consigo en doloroso recuerdo de la espalda de Marshall desaparecer y esfumarse en la oscura habitación.

No... Esa no era una despedida, ni temporal ni permanente luego de lo que venía a continuación...No podía dejarlo ir cuando no le había dicho cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba. Hace un rato, en el balcón... Sentía la pasión en cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo, en su corazón alocado... En lo hermoso y perfecto que le parecía Marshall.

Activada por su sentido nada racional, y solo en animal, caminó a él con desesperación, lo volteó de un hombro con toda la fuerza que pudo, como su fuese a propinarle el puñetazo de su vida. Vio los ojos sorprendidos de Marshall... Cerró los suyos y lo besó.

_**Half of my love knee deep in**_

_**Hooked on a dream that is reeling me in…**_

Al principio el joven se ahogó con la boca de Fionna, sintió su pequeño cuerpo parándose de puntitas a él, besándolo con toda la pasión que pudo... Y captó su mensaje... Porque al instante cerró los ojos y le permitió el acceso a sus labios tan perfectos... Tan bellos. Ese brillo labial sabor vainilla aun lo traía a pesar de la noche, y solo le daba más sabor al néctar de la boca de la humana...

Al instante Fionna se colgó de su cuello y lo apegó a la pared, y ahí siguió besándolo... Mientras la temperatura se elevaba con cada paso de sus labios. Menos mal que en el estrecho corredor entre ambas habitaciones no había nadie... O se habían dormido... O estaban abajo en la fiesta, a todo dar... Nadie pensaría subir en ese momento.

-Fionna...- jadeó Marshall entre el besó y la empujó hacia adelante, cocándola con la pared paralela... Se oyó un gemido por parte de la humana al sentir el zafiro en el escote de su espalda, pero lo siguió besando, esta vez con más intensidad.

Marshall comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y comenzó a quitarle cada una de las cadenitas y adornos que Rabí colocó cuidadosamente en su cabellera dorada...Fionna casi sintió pena cuando oyó que cada adorno de diamante y oro blanco caían al suelo y sintió su cabello caer sobre sus hombros y su espalda... Y las manos de Marshall acariciándolo...y también su espalda.

El vampiro abrió la boca y ella rozó su lengua, sonrojándolo por completo. Raro de él, generalmente eso de los sonrojos se lo dejaba a ella...Pero sintió con más impotencia su cuerpo y eso la hizo sonrojarse más. Sintió como la arrinconaba entre él y la pared, bloqueándole con un brazo la salida...Y bajó a su cuello, comenzando a besárselo de manera fugaz... Haciendo que la humana saltara de éxtasis y soltara suspiros de placer. Lo que pasaba era que, las hermosas manos de Marshall y sus labios...La hacían perder la cabeza.

…_**Oh is this how we begin?**_

_**Flowers on fire in a black and white film…**_

Pero no lo dejó tomar por completo el control, así que lo pegó a la pared paralela de nuevo y buscó sus labios, besándolo con más pasión que antes... saboreándolo por completo...Y llevó sus manos hasta sus pantalones, donde comenzó a desabrocharle el ojal y el cierre de su pantalón... Marshall se ruborizó mas cuando sintió las manos de Fionna rozar su parte y se estremeció.

-¿E...Estas...segura...Fi?- jadeó excitado, entre beso y beso.

-Completamente...Segura...- respondió ella, con la respiración agitada...y siguió besándolo. Esta vez Marshall tomó el mando de un momento a otro y la apegó a ella...levantándola del suelo y besándola mas intensamente, mientras la humana jadeaba de placer cuando la pegó de nuevo a la pared...abriendo sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de la cadera de Marshall... De ahí en adelante... Su lado racional se vino abajo.

El vampiro siguió besándola a todo lo que daba, con más ambición, siendo egoísta en su totalidad. La quería solo para él, ninguna "velita" que la quemara, y ningún príncipe hocicón que la lastimara... Solo, que la hiciera disfrutar de ese momento tan perfecto y tan personal... bajó entonces a besar su cuello, su pecho...y al final sus senos... aunque le incomodo mucho debido a la ropa, que a ese punto era molestan.

…_**Curtains of rain all appear**_

_**Watching the skirt of the day you disappeared…**_

Fionna entre abrió la boca y sintió la boca de Marshall ahí, saboreándola, su calor...su cuerpo... La temperatura que quemaba la piel...Y solo acarició su nuca y se estremeció sonrojada ante los besos del vampiro.

-Ahhh...- no pudo evitar gemir a todo pulmón, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás...-M...Marshall...

-Mía...- jadeó el vampiro, aun besando sus senos...- Solo mía...- entonces, aun cargándola, la apegó a la otra pared...y ahí comenzó a lamerle el cuello... Ese cuello tan perfecto y blanco que él mismo había mordido para salvarle la vida... Bueno, en esos momentos lo trataría como una joya sensible... Y se permitió darle unos besitos mas cálidos en donde las Purpuras le habían inyectado su veneno.

-Marshall...- suspiró la humana, excitada también... Y comenzó a tirar de su camisa, alzándosela hasta el ombligo... Quería desgarrarla a tirones y sentir esa espalda, mientras él la hacía suya... Pero sus manos no llegaban más allá de su cintura, aun por encima de sus hombros...

…_**Caught like a wheel in a groove**_

_**Cranking it big but it don't want to move…**_

Al final él buscó sus labios y se separó un momentó para permitirle buscar aire. Pero mientras ella jadeaba aun rozó sus labios y entreabrió sus ojos...Se veía tan hermosa así... completamente a su merced...envuelta en los brazos de la seducción.

No supieron ni a qué cuarto se metieron, si al de él o al de ella... Pero no importó demasiado cuando Marshall encendió una vela y la dejó por ahí como unica fuente de calor y luminosidad... Bien, no necesitaban nada más a parte de la luz, el calor entre sus cuerpos era suficiente...

Acarició su mejilla y la apegó a él de manera seductor... Pero completamente seductora.

-¿Estás segura?...- le preguntó temblando. Él también estaba nervioso... Sonaba absurdo, pero, a pesar de tener mil años... Nunca lo había hecho. Fionna acarició su muñeca y bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

-Si... muy segura... Si muero, quiero tener todas las experiencias humanas posibles...- confesó ella. Al instante el miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Marshall, pero no entró en pánico debido al ambiente seductor que se había provocado.

-No digas eso...- susurró él con un suspiró, entonces la humana lo miró a los ojos.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

-¿Dolerá?- le preguntó ella con las mejillas encendidas y sonando como la criatura más inocente del planeta... Y Marshall no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas. Era increíble su nivel de niñez todavía y esa pregunta a pesar de que se habías 'agasajado' ya un par de veces esa noche.

-No...no te rías...- replicó la humana, frunciendo el ceño muy apenada- Esto...es...serio...- murmuró, bajando la mirada... entonces el vampiro le levantó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron. Ese rojo carmesí y ese azul celeste.

Fuego y hielo chocaron.

-Jamás te haría daño, Fi...- susurró y se inclinó a ella... Para besarla nuevamente.

A diferencia del beso del corredor, aquel era muy suave, pero tentador... Sus labios tocándose y el calor de nuevo elevándose debido a la hesitación de ambos... sinceramente Marshall no sabía cuando tiempo más podría tener el pantalón sin lastimarse... menos mal que Fionna lo había desabrochado... entonces él le echó sus brazos a sus hombros y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su vestido... primero el del cuello...luego el de la espalda y luego el de la cintura...

Siguió besándola suavemente, y sintió como su miembro de agrandaba más, cuando vio a Fionna en bragas, una vez que la parte de arriba quedó colgando de su cuerpo. Era tan delicado ese beso, pero tan bello... Era como si flotara... Sin estarlo haciendo, porque, no podía tampoco... En lo absoluto no se sentía con la capacidad como para levitar… solo estar ahí, apegado a ella.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

Bajó sus manos más allá de su cintura, y con una mano acarició su trasero, haciendo que la humana se sonrojara aun más y se estremeciera de placer... ahí estaban las manos grandes y perfectas de Marshall. Y siguieron besándose suavemente, mientras el joven vampiro desabrochaba el cierre de su vestido y al final ese bonito vestido azul celeste, terminó en el suelo y Fionna, aun besando sus labios y como pudo se quitó los botines y terminó siendo más pequeña a él, de la manera natural.

Entonces el vampiro bajó de sus labios a su cuello y empezó a besarle el pecho, de nuevo los senos tan perfectos y a flor de piel, bajó a su estomago y se detuvo en su vientre...y ahí, comenzó a besarlo con mas pasión y a lamerlo suavemente, no quería que la humana se asustara...así que, poco bajó a más y le arrancó a la humana varios suspiros y gemidos de placer.

_**The water is perfectly still**_

_**Full of the thunder but waiting until…**_

Entonces ella, como pudo, pero sin dejar de sentir placer, comenzó a desabrochar con cuidado su camisa llena de sudo, para al final que Marshall se separaba un momento y le ayudara a despojarse por completo de ella, al final él quedó de rodillas y ella se inclinó para seguir besándolo, esta vez con más intensidad... Era irónico, porque, cada vez que ella iniciaba un beso era completamente salvaje y satisfactorio.

-Ahhh...- suspiró Marshall, cuando sintió sus manos acariciar su rostro y su nuca. Al final, Marshall se puso de pie nuevamente y siguió besándola suavemente, entonces la humana acarició su espalda desnuda, su espalda baja y al final, metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciar también su trasero. El vampiro quedó prendado con el atrevimiento de Fionna, pero no podía negar que sus pequeñas manos eran la gloria al tocarlo.

La humana bajó sus pantalones y tiró de ello, haciendo que el vampiro cayera a la cama. Fionna y él no pudieron evitar soltar unas risitas divertidas cuando casi se cae el vampiro. Marshall tiró de ella con una sonrisa divertida y audaz y ambos quedaron hincados sobre la cama, soltaron unas últimas risitas y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso pasional, mientras las manos de Fionna recorrían de nuevo el trasero de Marshall por debajo de su boxer.

-Ahhh...- jadeó Fionna y lo siguió besando, mientras el vampiro desabrochaba sus brasier estrapless que Rabí le había puesto antes del baile. Marshall botó por ahí la prenda y la siguió besando, recostándola debajo de él, oyendo él corazón de Fionna ir a todo pulmón por él.

El vampiro entonces metió su mano por el calzoncillo de Fionna y comenzó a tocarla suavemente... Y bajó a su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo con ansiedad. La humana entonces sintió todo su cuerpo retumbar y apretó las sabanas.

…_**When the lightning hits the lake**_

_**You'll know how it feels to want you and wait…**_

-Ahh...Ahhh...M...Marshall...- gimió llena de placer. El vampiro sintió su miembro más grande de lo usual y la humana metió esta vez ella su mano a su boxer, pero en la parte de adelante. Al instante oyó un gemido por parte del vampiro y eso fue como una sirena que cantaba a su oído... Nunca había sido tan atrevida y morbosa... Pero es que ese momento era tan perfecto... Comenzó a quitarle igual el bóxer y al final Marshall se lo quitó solo, sacando primero una pierna y luego la otra.

Entonces a él le tocó despojar a Fionna completamente de sus calzoncillos, así que comenzó a besarle el ombligo y se los fue quitando poco a poco... Para que al final también los arrojara para que no estorbaran más de lo que había hecho. De nuevo subió a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos suavemente para no asustarla ni lastimarla. Solo, para gozarla.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

Llevó sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos ejerciendo presión... Eran tan perfectos, le una medida exacta...

-Ahhh...Ahhh...- jadeó la humana completamente excitada y comenzó a besarle a él el cuello, mientras el suspiraba al sentir su suave boca cálida, y tocándola con más pasión...la humana acarició sus pectorales y luego bajó su mano de nuevo a su parte y comenzó a frotarla.

-Ohh...Ahh... Fi... Eres...Perfecta...Ahhh...- gimió Marshall. Entonces la volteó y ella quedó bocabajo en la sabana y el vampiro comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella se estremecía y se arqueaba de placer entero. Sentía el cuerpo de Marshall por completo en el suyo, sus piernas entrelazándose, ese pecho suyo en su espalda... Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

Sintió como él comenzaba a besarle la espalda con pasión, haciendo que soltara un gemido tan fuerte que le pidió a Glob que los invitados no lo escucharan.

-¿Es... Estás lista, Fi?- le susurró él con la respiración agitada, mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas y al final más arriba, pasando su mano por se entrepierna y comenzando a tocarla de nuevo... Haciendo que Fionna suspiraba de placer y se estremeciera mas.

-Ahh... ¿Pa...ra...qué? Ahhhh...- gimió llena de placer y sintiendo los dedos de Marshall en ella sintiéndose en las nubes y con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

-¿Para...ahhh...que entre en ti?- susurró Marshall excitado, los suspiros y gemidos que le hacía soltar a la humana era música de dioses, así lo sentía.

-No...Sé que...ahhh..ahhh...- no pudo ni terminar la frase, porque Marshall comenzó a tocarla con más intensidad y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, mientras sentía su lengua en su clavícula-..que...es...eso...ahhh...-

El vampiro sentí su parte más grande y vio la oportunidad. Solo esperaba que Fionna no se asustara… Tal vez le dolería, pero era la única manera de satisfacerla a ella y a él mismo. Era su turno de hacerle saber que de por vida, ella iba a hacer suya.

-No te muevas...aahh...- jadeó, sintiendo en su cuello su rubios cabello haciéndole cosquillas- Ahh... Al principio...te...dolerá..Pero luego...te gustara...ahhh- dijo, llegando al éxtasis del amor y el deseo. Entonces penetró en ella poco a poco... Hasta que sintió ese placer infinito de estar dentro de ella...-Ahhh...Ahhh...-

-Ahhh...Ahhh...- gimió la humana cuando sintió algo en su parte, algo detrás de ella. Era un dolor agudo y cerró los ojos gimiendo, no sabía si de placer o dolor y apretó las sabanas mientras gemía y jadeaba mas a y más.

El vampiro abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como ella se estremecía y cerraba los ojos con demasiada fuerza, así como apretaba las sabanas al punto de desgarrarlas... Por un momento se quedó en silencio y luego se empezó a mover de nuevo y arqueó la espalda llena de placer y excitación... Y eso le dio pie a continuar... Para bombear en ella.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

-Ahhh...Ahhhh...- gimió la humana cuando sintió ese placer infinito en ella, llegando al orgasmo, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente lleno de adrenalina, de emoción y de calor… Era tan satisfactorio que Marshall la hiciera sentir así... Porque lo amaba, porque no quería que nadie más le hiciera sentir así o que le hiciera soltar esos gemidos y suspiros incontrolables-... Mar..Marshall...mas...ahh...¡Aahh!...-

-Fi...eres tan...Perfecta...Ahhh...- gimió el vampiro, mientras seguía bombeando en ella y es que era un placer infinito estar así, dentro de Fionna, se sentís tan bien y tan satisfactorio saber que desde ese momento en adelante, era completamente suya. Si virginidad, su inocencia, su aspecto sexual... Todo, toda ella era de él... pronto también llegó al orgasmo y cerró los ojos de tanto placer y excitación que arqueó su espalda...-Fi...Fi...Ahhhh... Ahhh...-

Al final, sus cuerpo inexpertos y agotados quedaron tendidos al lado de la cama y Marshall vio como la pasión y el calor iban bajando de nuevo, para dejarle una sensación completamente hermosa con mariposas en el estomago. Gimió una vez más cuando sintió regresas su miembro a lo habitual y jadeó, para después ver a Fionna, tendida a su lado... Le daba la espalda y no se movía.

Esto le preocupó... ¿Le habría hecho daño?

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in …**_

-¿Fi..?- susurró aun con la respiración agitada... Entonces se enderezó un poco y la movió, para oír un sollozó por parte de la humana. Se acomodó en uno de sus brazos con ansiedad y acarició su hombro- ¿Fi? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dolido? Lo siento... Yo no quise...- comenzó a decir casi desesperado. Sabía que para una mujer perder la virginidad era algo serio y que la humana ahora dudaba demasiado tarde.

Miles de aspectos estúpidos rondaron su mente, como si lo había hecho mal, si había herido su dignidad... Si no quería haberlo hecho con él y todo se derrumbara. Pero entonces oyó como la humana sollozaba una vez más y se giraba a verlo, entre lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa dulce y hermosa.

-No es eso, tonto…- dijo ella y sollozó aun más. Se sentía estúpida de portarse así frente a Marshall luego de que hace un momento lo habían hecho. Sinceramente no sintió el sexo de una manera más satisfactoria y hermosa, y dedujo que era por él por cómo se sentía tan bien... Pero a la vez tan dolida. Marshall sintió como la paz volvía a su cuerpo y suspiro aliviado... Pero luego la miró con preocupación y limpió sus lágrimas cuidadosamente.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

-Oye... ¿Entonces qué pasa, preciosa?- le preguntó con dulzura y ella sollozó más todavía, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que ahora... Se me hará mucho más difícil separarme de ti- respondió ella y rompió a llorar. Tal vez no era su intensión clavarle una aguja más a Marshall... Pero era la verdad y él lo sabía.

A partir de ese momento quedaban del todo atados.

Fionna jamás imaginó que se enamoraría de él y que llegarán hasta tal punto y estaba bien... Pero no si esa noche era la primera y la ultima en la que ambos estaban juntos. Si ya no podía ver de nuevo los ojos de Marshall, de acariciarlo, de hacerle sentir hombre... Así muriera y se fuese al cielo, ella estaría en el infierno.

Aunque se había ido con un buen sabor de boca, porque habían sellado con sangre y cuerpo su amor. Porque con eso Marshall siempre sabría que ella era de él y que él era de ella. Y no lo veía como sentido de pertenencia, solo de esa persona que tenía todo el derecho de amarla al cien por ciento.

Lamentablemente, el vampiro no lo veía así cuando encontró de nuevo sus ojos azules inundados por las lágrimas. Sentía que, después de esa noche nunca más la vería y que en esos momentos quedaba condenado a vivir quizás una eternidad sin ella.

Ya había pasado por ello y gracias a Glob la había recuperado en una reencarnación... Y se había jurado a nunca perderla de nuevo... Pero e ese momento, con las Olimpiadas tan cerca, jugándose todas las cartas ya no podía dar marcha atrás de ninguna manera... Porque tampoco la subestimaba.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

Y bien o mal, la tendría siempre como una haronía y también, en ese momento, ya habían sellado un pacto lleno de pasión y de amor.

Aunque claro, de nuevo ocultó un ataque de ansiedad y la abrazó fuertemente, escondiéndola en su pecho, mientras oía a la humana sollozar y a su cuerpo convulsionarse por el llanto... Y se quedaron así por un enorme momento, sintiendo solo la compañía del otro que tal vez nunca más tendrían, hasta que la luz de la luna se movió del ventanal y apagó la vela, quedándose por completo en la penumbra.

Al cabo de un rato los sollozos de la humana se callaron y Marshall sintió su respiración suave y unos murmullos incoherentes, dejándole claro que estaba dormida... Entonces el derramó una lagrima sin poder seguir ocultando ese dolor en su alma inmortal y ese miedo a perderla, similar cuando la vio pelear con su padre en el planeador, el día en que murió.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in…**_

No le hizo bien recordar eso, porque solo lo alteró más. Así que apretó mas a la humana, temiendo perderla y soltándole un quejido entre sueños, pero luego que acomodó en sus brazos y siguió durmiendo plácidamente, mientras el besaba su cabello y apoyaba su mejilla en él, mientras seguía temblando de temor.

Al final, también se quedó dormido, cansado de darle más y más vueltas al asunto, pero quedó en la inconsciencia con algo en mente: después de esa racha y baño de sangre, realmente podría tener a Fionna para siempre.

Y él confiaba en ella.

_**Count me in…**_

_**Count me in …**_

* * *

El vestido de seda luminosa roja cayó al suelo y los zapatos de Marceline quedaron botados en algún lugar de la arena y ambos cayeron a la arena justo cuando una ola se estampaba contra ellos... Entonces Finn amplió los ojos de golpe aun teniendo unidos los labios de Marceline. Sintió el agua, la humedad que naturalmente poseía, su tibieza, la espuma haciéndole cosquillas en su espalda y la arenilla traviesa colándose un poco por su piel.

_**I've waited a hundred years **_

_**But id wait a million more for you…**_

Tal vez fuera Marceline encima de él lo que no le había hecho caer en pánico... Pero su autocontrol no le duró demasiado, pues la empujó un poco, quitándosela de encima y se apartó lo más rápido ates de que una nueva ola se estampara con su cuerpo. Marceline lo miró extrañada y muy confundida su estado.

Pasó de estar ruborizado a palidísimo... tenía los ojos ampliados y el cabello desordenado por el terrible cambio de temperatura entre ellos. Lo miró con la respiración agitada y sin comprender. Al principio pensó que había experimentado otro recuerdo... Pero luego miró hacia donde él miraba horrorizado...El mar.

Había olvidado por completo su fobia... El terror a sumergirse en las aguas saladas mientras en cloruro de sodio le perforaba los pulmones y le picaba la piel...Se enderezo a él semidesnuda y acarició su mejilla como un niño pequeño.

-Hey... Calma...- le dijo con dulzura- No te pasara nada... Te lo prometo-

_**Nothing prepared me for **_

_**the privilege of being yours …**_

-Eso no lo puedes saber...- respondió él con un hilo de voz y temblando un poco- Si me meto ahí... Puede que me ahogue...O si te pasa algo a ti no sé que voy a...- comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa y al borde de la paranoia.

-No me va pasar nada...- dijo Marceline sonriéndole audazmente- Yo veré que no sea así...- susurró y le apartó un mechón de la cara para luego tomar su mano, tirar de él y susurrar a su oído- Te voy a enseñar...-

Y tras decir esto lo volvió a besar suavemente, acariciando su nuca... Con cuidado y sin separarse lo puso de pie y tomó sus manos... Y comenzó a tirar suavemente de él mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

En efecto el néctar de los suaves y fríos labios de Marceline hizo su efecto y olvidó por completo su temor... Sintió sus suaves manos en su espalda fuerte y firme, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura con ansiedad... Entonces sintió algo en su cintura...algo húmedo y que le hacía cosquillas...

_**If I had only felt the warmth within **_

_**Your touch…**_

No pudo evitar soltar un mohín cuando sintió aquello y se separó un poco de ella para bajar la mirada a aquello... Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando vio que sus pies habían desaparecido y que el agua le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Sentía la sal y la suave marea chocar contra su cuerpo... La temperatura tibia y la luna reflejando el rostro de Marceline, el cual no podía ni ver del miedo.

Su respiración de agitó y se aferró a lo primero que se encontró, o sea Marceline, quien jadeó cuando sintió chocar contra su pecho pétreo... Pero solo acarició su espalda mientras él sentía su cabello en sus pectorales.

-Marcy...- jadeó temblando... Tan asustado estaba que ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

-Shhh...Tranquilo...- dijo Marceline rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y rozando sus labios- El mar es hermoso... Es tranquilo cuando quiere y a la vez es peligroso cuando se lo propone... Ahora está completamente tranquilo...- volvió a posicionar sus labios a su oído y susurró:- Sacudámoslo haciendo el amor...-

_**If I had only seen how you smile when **_

_**You blush…**_

Quiso ampliar los ojos de sorpresa... Quiso alejarla y evitar que al final a los dos les doliera más de lo que debían... Pero sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de ella... Aunque no sabía ni a ciencia cierta qué era eso de "hacer el amor". Había escuchado algo de Jake:

_"Es como montar un triciclo..." _

Eso le había dicho su hermano alguna vez... Aunque Marceline no tenía si manubrios ni ruedas para ser montada...¿A que se referiría? Solo había tenido una novia y la Princesa Flama jamás planteó ese tema entre ellos... Quizás porque eran demasiado jóvenes...

-¿Qué es eso?- susurró Finn sensualmente a su oído.

-Es... Cuando el amor se puede tocar...- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa y luego tomó su mano- Yo te enseñaré solo si quieres...-

Y de repente el fulgor azul de los ojos azules de Finn deslumbró mas con la luz de la luna... se permitió sentir mejor el cuerpo de Marceline y recordó como desde que la conocía en esa vida que tenía que verla hacia arriba. Ahora en esos momentos era tan diferente... Se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y perfecta que era su figura... la manera en la que se amoldaba a sus brazos.

No había fuego que lo quemara o una vocecita que le dijera "Eres muy joven..." Solo Marceline en "alma y cuerpo". Dedujo que ese latir en su corazón y el repentino calor que lo generaba su cuerpo y no el desierto le respondía que sí. Que tenía unas ganas de ella incomparables... Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

-Si...- jadeó y la apegó mas a él- Enséñame...-

_**Or how you curl your lip **_

_**When you concentrate enough…**_

Y tras decir esto ya no hubo palabras...Pero tampoco se sumergieron en el completo silencio. Finn la besó con ansiedad... Un beso diferente, no uno capturado e hipnotizador como para meterlo más allá de la costa. Un beso tan lleno de calor que les hizo sentir a ambos el deseó de liberarse de todo...

Sentían sus cuerpos fusionarse el uno contra el otro... Los labios suaves danzar a la luz de la luna... tomó él su rostro con una mano y ambos se fueron sumergiendo hasta que solo sus rostros quedaron por encima del agua...mientras se seguían fundiendo en ese beso. Marceline rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se apegó más a él con desesperación y más afán de pasión.

Por debajo del agua Finn tiró un poco de sus bragas, no sabía porqué... solo que quería tocar más de ella... Explorar lugares que nunca había visto ni se había dignado en investigar en ellas... Solo quería tenerla para él, que no fuera de nadie más.

-Finn...- susurró Marceline entre besos y beso, con el corazón inerte saliéndose de su pecho, si eso era posible.

-Te haré... Mía... Esta noche...- jadeó Finn y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente mientras ella se estremecía. Los labios de Finn eran tan cálidos al tacto... Tan perfectos y suaves. Le hacían cosquillas en su piel inerte y encender una llama apagada en ella.

Una llama llamada pasión.

Sin dudarlo y quizás ya no teniendo el completo control de quien era ella o lo que pasaba se apegó mas a él y sacando un jadeó que hizo sentir a Finn algo entre sus piernas... Que lo hacía sentir mal impulsado a seguir... así que lamió su cuello con cuidado, como si fuera un delicado caramelo de fresas, porque a eso olía.

-Finn...- suspiró Marceline y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le pesara su espesa cabellera oscura adornada por miles de gotas de mar que parecían diamantes. Sintió las manos de Finn recorrer su espalda... Y sintió los metalitos del brasier en su cuerpo saltar igual que un suspiro del humano.

Ella igual bajó sus manos a su entrepierna... Y al instante las alarmas en la cabeza de él se encendieron y tomó sus muñecas entre suspiros de emoción y el calor a flor de piel...

-¿Qué haces...?- jadeó él a su oído y completamente sonrojado...

_**I would have known…**_

-Shhh...Confía en mí...- susurró Marceline al borde del éxtasis. Entonces desabrochó el ojal de su pantalón y con ayuda de la marea lo desprendió de él, al igual que unos graciosos calzoncillo que alcanzó a ver que eran de estrellas o corazones...Ya ni se digno a ver porque supo que tenía a Finn como lo quería desde la última noche que lo vio... Solo para ella... Como Glob lo trajo al mundo...

Solo faltaba ese rincón de ella... Ese pequeño y delicado rincón que solo le pertenecía pero que estaba dispuesta a compartir con el de la manera más humana posible...

Y Finn se dio la libertad de acabar con la única barrera que le faltaba para llegar a esa parte...Acarició sus piernas y sintió sus pechos contra su pecho...Oyó como soltaba un gemido y al final, con sus propias manos, con esa fuerza de caballero que tenía... desgarró su ropa interior y al final la lencería roja y sus pantalones y pantaloncillos quedaron en el mar...flotando...

Al final habían acabado con ese calor tan terrible que ya lo tenían cargando desde hace días. Se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión mientras Marceline abrazaba su cintura con sus piernas y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Sintió como movía su lengua contra la suya y con cuidado mordió su labio inferior... Esto fue la llave que hizo que la excitación del humano se encendiera a flor de piel.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello. Pero no como antes... Lo lamía, lo mordía ligeramente...Su garganta, su yugular... Sentía su cutis tan terriblemente suave y frio al calor del desierto que solo deseaba mas de ella... La inclinó un poco y comenzó a besarle el pecho suavemente... Inconteniblemente Marceline se estremeció y soltó un gemido que lo hizo sentir todo el universo entero.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos en su cabello dorado...Como se aferraba a él con pasión y sintió por primera vez todo tu cuerpo húmedo contra el mar...Bajó sus manos y tocó su trasero apoyándose en el...Haciendo que Marceline se estremeciera mas y soltara un suspiro al cielo a la luna brillantes y circular...

_**What I was living for **_

_**What I've been living for…**_

Ambos no pensaron en las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo... de lo que pasaría en dos días ni a la mañana siguiente cuando ella ya no viera más a Finn hasta el día de las Olimpiadas... con ese acto de amor estaban sellando lo que sentían el uno por el otro... Y la verdad no había momento más perfecto...

Todo y nada...

Todos lo que ellos querían ahí estaba, en el cuerpo del otro, siendo explorado ya no en un papel de amigos, ni de novios... Sino en el de un hombre y una mujer... Recorrían el cuerpo de sin pudor alguno, sin pena ni vergüenza... No había besos más perfectos.

_**Your love is my turning page **_

_**Only the sweetest words remain **_

Al final de una sesión de besos y caricias optaron por un lugar a unos metros de ahí... Una pequeña cabaña abandonada y dejada en el olvido por el Reino... Más no desapercibida para ellos. No se tomaron la molestia de ver que cayeron sobre un par de sabanas blancas o si caían en blandito o duro... mas les importaba el beso pasional que se estaban dando...

Estaba él encima de ella, la besaba con pasión y exploraba con su lengua cada rincón de su boca mientras ella bajaba las manos más allá de su cadera y acariciaba sus partes más intimas... sacándole un jadeo a Finn, sonrojándolo por completo.

_**Every kiss is a cursive line **_

_**Every touch is a redefining phrase…**_

Él tampoco dio pie, así que bajó de sus labios a su cuello... comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, bajó por su pecho... Y al final comenzó a besarle los senos delicadamente, sacándole a Marceline un suspiro que se oyó en toda la cabaña... Y a la vez le enterneció entera.

Recordó al otros Finn... tan impotente, tan seductor aunque nunca llegaron a nada... pero también recordó que ese Finn era más grande, más maduro... Este Finn, aun con su cuerpo, seguía siendo un niño... Eso tal vez la hizo sentirse mejor que nunca... Porque, como siempre, en la relación... Ella era la salvaje.

_**I surrender who I've been **_

_**For who you are…**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sería la chica rebelde antes de volverse un vampiro, pero sin olvidar que era una Reina. Y es que así la hacía sentir Finn... algo que extrañaba mucho... Ser humana.

-Finn...- jadeó, mientras lo apegaba más, haciendo los besos del rubio mas intensos, cosa que le hizo gemir de placer... Entonces el humano por primera vez bajó a esa zona inexplorada... Esa zona que solo a Marceline le pertenecía.

Con sus manos inexpertas la comenzó a tocar... Tocó el punto de éxtasis en ella... y se dio cuenta cuando arqueó la espalda y soltó un gemido más grande que el de todos... Sintió como su miembro se agrandaba y sinceramente... Le daba miedo y hasta vergüenza de sentirlo o que Marceline lo viera.

Nunca había experimentado hacer el amor con alguien... Ni siquiera alguien tan perfecto como Marceline... Pero... ¡Santo Glob! ¿Donde tenía la cabeza? Era tan placentero...Tan intimo y perfecto... Nunca había sido admirador del arte... no era Jake... Pero...ella era una obra de Arte...lo que estaban haciendo era una obra de arte.

_**Nothing makes me stronger than **_

_**Your fragile heart…**_

-Ohhh...- gimió de nuevo Marceline, mientras él seguía frotando su parte... volvió a gemir... Ese sonido lo volvía tan loco... tan impotente... Sintió como ella apretaba las sabanas y soltaba un gemido mas...-Ohhh...- y al final... La calló con un beso... Mas no dejó de tocarla... No dejó de explorar esa parte suya ya que tenía su permiso...

-Finn...Ahh...Entra...en...Mi...- gimió la chica, al borde del éxtasis... Finn no supo a que se refería a ciencia cierta... No sabía si lo decía metafóricamente... Pero le gustaba ese término y verla así...completamente sonrojada...sudada...excitada...

_**If I had only felt how it feels to be yours **_

_**I would have known…**_

Sintió la tremenda necesidad de acercarse más a ella... Y al final empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y sintió algo raro en su miembro...pero terriblemente satis factor...

-Ahhhh...- gimió Marceline de dolor y sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía... Y entonces entendió el término "entra en mí" y se sintió terriblemente ignorante... Su miembro estaba en su parte...-Ahhhh...- volvió a jadear Marceline y Finn sin saber muy bien qué hacer... Comenzó a bombear en ella... mientras recorría su espalda desnuda y la apegaba mas a él.

_**What I've been living for all along **_

_**What I've been living for…**_

-Ahhhh... - gimió él... Y se sintió al borde de la felicidad y el éxtasis cuando lo hizo... se liberaba completamente... Comenzó a jadear a su oído mientras ella acariciaba también su cuerpo...-Marcy...- y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo de nuevo...bombeando en ella, sacándole jadeos y el gemidos de placer... Se sentía atrevido... Pero... Era gloria de dioses estar en ella.

-Mas...rápido...Finn...Ahhhh...Ahh...- gimió con una fuerza impresionante, llegando al orgasmo... Si... A ese punto donde ya no había más y el humano, obedientemente... Lo hizo... Bombeó mas en ella... Y Marceline se arqueó... Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido mas fuerte... Mientras arañaba la espalda de Finn...- Eres...Mio...¡Ahhh!...mmh...- jadeo y gimió llena de placer.

-Hasme...Ahhh... Tuyo, Marcy- gimió Finn, sonrojado y llegando también al orgasmo... Al final callaron sus ruidos con un beso pasional, aun frotándose...sintiéndose... Acariciándose... Llenando de calor el lugar... Sintieron ese beso ligeramente más tierno y suave...hasta que Finn sintió algo en su espalda... algo que lo hizo despegarse y gemir...pero de dolor...

_**Were tethered **_

_**To the story we must tell…**_

Dejó caer la cabeza en un hombro de Marcy, dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella... Penetrándola mas si era posible... Haciendo que ella jadeara y que el dolor de su espalda se incrementara aun mas...

-Aaaaahh...- gimió Marceline.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó Finn.

_**When I saw you **_

_**Well I knew we'd tell it well…**_

Y al final nada... Todo se quedó en silencio y sintió como se despegaba ligeramente de ella y la miraba a los ojos... Por un instante todo se conectó... Ya no eran sus perverciones o caricias atrevidas... O el hecho de que uno ya no era virgen a los quince años o ella ya no era virgen a los mil... Era más que eso... Mas que un simple deseo o una noche de pasión.

De repente los ojos de Finn se llenaron de tristeza y de una inmensa nostalgia... Y los ojos de Marceline se volvieron mas claros y tentadores a la oscuridad...

-Marcy...- dijo Finn, con la respiración algo agitada- Te amo...-

-Yo también te amo, Finn- dijo Marceline, con una tremenda voz de soledad y tristeza. Al final se acurrucó bocabajo y Finn se acostó encima de ella, mientras jugaba con su cabello...Y así se quedaron los dos... En silencio... Finn gimió una última vez, porque le dolía la espalda... Le ardía y sentía algo ahí... Como una mordida.

Olía ese aroma a sangre... Y vio de reojo como algo de sangre escurría por su hombro y por su dorso... No se molestó en voltear a ver que le pasaba ni nada... Solo apegó a Marceline mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor y arropándola con cuidado con las sabanas.

Oyó como suspiraba y sintió como su cuerpo desnudo se relajaba... Vio que cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida. Y al final... Una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules y chocó con la espalda de Marceline... Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para incluso sentirlo.

Estaba agotado, pero no quería dormir del todo... Porque una vez que saliera el sol... tal vez nunca la podría tocar como lo hacía, tal vez ya no la sentiría ni vería ese rostro apacible en ella... Por primera vez sintió un terrible miedo... Una terrible ansiedad.

Derramó más lágrimas y acarició su mejilla. Le dolía tanto tener que causarle tanto dolor... Fionna tenía razón... A veces solo era necesario alejarse para no herirla más y ahora, después de eso... No... Ya estaba atado a ella.

_**With the whisper **_

_**We will tame the vicious scenes…**_

Lloró y trató de callar algunos sollozos que salían de su boca. Sabía que no estaba bien llorar pero... De repente sentía miedo... Miedo a perderlo todo... A ella... A Jake, a su hermana a sus amigos... Por eso le parecía perfecto para desahogarse ahí... Porque estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, pero nadie, ni ella lo veía en ese momento de debilidad absoluta.

Tenía que ganar las Olimpiadas, o por lo menos que Fionna lo hiciera para ser leyendas vivientes, para poder estar con Marceline siempre... Para que es no fuera las últimas noches de amor y fuego en el que se consumaban.

Sollozó y la apegó más a él e intentó dormir, mientras la luna que se colaba por una ventana llena de polilla iluminaba en la espalda, cerca de su hombro... una perfecta "M" escrita son sangre.

…_**like a feather **_

_**bringing kingdoms to their knees.**_

_(Finn POV´S)_

_Hey, Marceline… No importa lo que pasé a partir de ahora. Solo recuerda que te amo y que esa noche me volví tuyo y siempre seré tuyo…_

_(Fin de Finn POV´S)_

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí, mundito! Jajajajajaja xD… Bueno, debo decirles que es la primera vez que escribo un Lemmon…Pero pues espero que haya sido de su agrado. Trate de hacerlo no tan vulgar, pero muy, muy, pasional en un buen sentido. Y bueno, ya a partir de ahora la pareja Ambathony recorrerá un laaaaaaaaargo camino hacia la felicidad, en serio…no bromeo, ahora en esta pareja las cosas se pondrán más peliagudas que de costumbre…y bueno, como vimos, Shadow no era un personaje de relleno, de hecho desempeñará un papel muy importante, pero ya lo veremos más adelante.**

**Y bueno mis lectores, antes de que se me olvidé, hice uso de muuuuuuchas canciones, aunque este apartado de música ya se acabó y ya no me enfocaré más al formato song-fic hasta el final. Ahora realmente ya nos enfocaremos a las Olimpiadas más que al romance pero bueno, les diré cuales canciones he puesto desde que la Princesa Ámbar le cantó al Rey Helado, que desde ahí no he patentado a los verdaderos autores:**

**-La Nanita Nana (Belinda ft. ****Cheetha Girls)**

**-Llorar (Jesse y Joy)**

**-You don´t know me (Elizabeth Guillies)**

**-Countdown (Thomas III ft. Victoria Justice)**

**-Addicted to you (Shakira)**

**-Count Me (Early Winters)**

**-Turning Page (The Wedding)**

**Como podrán ver fueron demasiadas canciones, ja, ja… Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, diré que es el capítulo más difícil que he tenido que escribir debido a tooooodo lo que he pasado y bueno, también por el lemmon, como dije es la primera vez que escribo algo así y tuve que recurrir a muchos medios para hacerlo pues… bien jejejeje xD… Aun así espero les haya gustado.**

**Y bueno, es un gusto mencionar que el OC de la Princesa Ámbar es toooooodo un éxito, tanto que ya no solo aparecerá en mi fic sino también en el de mi gran amigo Mariano T en su fic. Léanlo, está muy, muy bueno además de que estoy muy contenta de que mi personaje salga ahí… recuerden: "Aventuras de un adolescente" y muy pronto saldrá el capi donde esta linda Princesa hará su debut. Por cierto, saludos especiales a este gran escritor y a mi amorrrrrrssshhhhh :3 muajajajajajaja Xd ya te deje el nivel 15 pervertida…jajajajaja…neeeeeee las dos lo somos jajajajajaja xD. Y también un abrazó y un beso a mi amiga Sofy que ya hizo más dibujos de la Princesa Ámbar y a mi…un hermoso dibujo de mi :´) Glob! Como lo amé! Muchas gracias Sofy… Este capi va dedicado para ti y para mi amorrssshhhh por supuesto. Saludos igual a los chicos del grupo en Facebook y a mi lectora de Brasil a la que le tengo un mensaje: ****"Sorry****, I had ****some problems with ****my account. ****I ****'m going to ****send the reply ****of your message ****on this days****. ****Thanks for reading ****and I hope****you****liked****this chapter****".**

**Bueno chicos, de mi parte eso es todo, muchísimas gracias por leer y por ser taaaaan pacientes conmigo. Espero que realmente les haya gustado y no se preocupen, si me he tardado en actualizar es por todo lo que ha pasado, pero nada mas, eh… En cuanto pueda publicaré el siguiente capítulo, que será un preparativo para las Olimpiadas y el climax de esta historia. De verdad muchas gracias por leer, ustedes son mis más grandes inspiraciones y espero que no leamos pronto.**

**Cuídenseme mucho y…Sigan bellos y celebrando que ya salió "Bad Little boy"! jajajaja (desde cuándo) jajaja bueno eso es todo. Cuídense :3**

**Bye :D**


End file.
